Maestro y Aprendiz
by Hehra
Summary: Él está prohibido para mí, yo estoy prohibida para él. No puedo dejar de pensar en él. Tan lejano, tan inalcanzable... mi profesor. Él es mi maestro y yo soy su aprendiz. Universo alterno. Sere/Darien.
1. Café con Nietzsche

_Disclamer: los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi._

_

* * *

_

_**No acostumbran recordar las simples reglas que les han enseñado sus amigos: por ejemplo que un atizador al rojo quema si no se suelta a tiempo; o que si uno se hace un corte muy profundo en el dedo con un cuchillo, por lo general sangra.**_ _**Así que de cualquier manera entrará en el jardín, y no le importará lo que suceda; aunque jamás se habrá olvidado del todo que si bebes mucho de una botella donde dice veneno, casi seguramente te sentará mal, tarde o temprano.**_

_**-Es, con mucho, lo más confuso que jamás he oído. Me gustaría que me lo explicaran -dijo la Tortuga Burlona. **_

_**-Ella no puede explicarlo -declaró el Grifo, presuroso-. Pasemos al verso siguiente…**_

_**Pero Alicia ya se había acostumbrado tanto a esperar que no sucedieran más que cosas insólitas  
que le parecía muy aburrido y estúpido que la vida siguiera como siempre...**_

_**

* * *

**_

¡Ring!, ¡Ring!

-¿Alo?-

-¿Serena? Soy Lita, ¿Qué haces?-

-¡Lita!, estoy en la cama tirada leyendo-

-Ah…mm...-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te sucede? Te escucho rara-

-E..esss….s que…- rompiendo en llanto-

- Lita, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estás?-

-Ca…camino a tu casa…- dijo Lita haciendo ruidos con la nariz por el llanto-

- Espérame en el café de siempre, está a la mitad del camino, voy para allá-

-Ok, ahí te veo-

-Ciao-

-Ciao-

Inmediatamente tomé mi bolso, me puse zapatos y subí al coche para ir donde Lita. No requería ninguna investigación de campo para saber que el problema lo había causado el "interfecto", ósea, el imbécil en turno: el novio. El novio de Lita es un imbécil absoluto, y, es que verdaderamente por más que me esfuerzo ni una virtud le encuentro, es bajito, demasiado delgado, macho, tiene voz de pedo de Drácula, es controlador… y así podría continuar por horas; es más, me atrevo a decir que ni bonita letra tiene.

Pero bueno, así es la vida y para algo están las amigas, ósea, para decirle a uno 25mil veces lo malo que es un tipo, para consolar a la amiga en cuestión y volver a repetirle otras 25mil veces lo malo que es el imbécil, lo poco que le conviene etc.…

Después de unos 5 minutos llegué a la cafetería en cuestión, Lita ya estaba sentada en una de las mesas de afuera y su llanto la tenía tan atolondrada que se podía notar que le costaba decidir si terminar de fumar el cigarro que tenía en la mano, o tomar un sorbo de su capuchino.

Inmediatamente me bajé del coche y fui hacia ella con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Qué pasó?, cuéntaselo todo a mami Sere, anda.-

-E..es q que Jedite, me dejó plantada en la estación de autobuses, él había dicho que iba a ir por mí- y al terminar de hablar volvió a llorar.

Yo esperé a que se tranquilizara y pudiera hablar, y mientras, la abrazaba y le pasaba la mano por la espalda.

-Shh, Shh, llora todo lo que tengas que llorar cariño, sácalo todo-

Media hora y muchos pañuelos después, Lita levantó la cabeza con los ojos muy hinchados y la nariz muy roja.

-Sere, es un idiota, este fin de semana, yo fui a visitar a mis padres y no me llevé el coche, no quería conducir, el había prometido ir por mí a la estación de autobuses y cuando llegué ¡NADA! ¡Nada de nada! Lo llamé y me dijo que estaba muy cómodo haciendo no sé que en casa de un amigo suyo y que ya nos veríamos después, así, como si nada. Entonces yo fui a mi casa en un taxi, tomé el coche y te llamé, lo demás ya lo sabes-

Lita es, al igual que yo de Osaka, y ambas venimos a estudiar la universidad a Tokio, así que algunos fines de semana vamos a casa de nuestros padres de visita. Ella es un año menor que yo. La conocí desde su primer día de clases, estaba asustada y desde entonces nos hemos llevado muy bien; al principio la ayudaba con el estudio y la nueva vida en la universidad pero ahora ya está más que adaptada y le va muy bien, es muy buena diría yo. Ambas estudiamos Filosofía, y a mí sólo me faltan 2 semestres para acabar.

-Cariño, lo siento mucho, pero es que después de esto tienes que ver que tú no te mereces estar con un tipo que no mueve ni un dedo por ti, no sé si el tipo es un imbécil absoluto o si es que te tiene muy segura; de cualquier manera su cerebro no funciona bien, es un macho, te limita en todo, nos critica a todas tus amigas porque dice que no tenemos muy buena moral, eso solo lo dice un macho… déjalo antes de que el daño sea más grave-

-Ya lo sé, si es que todas ustedes tienen razón, pero creo que es el miedo a estar sola lo que me impide dejarlo, y además él tiene muchos problemas, creo que puedo ayudarlo-

-Lita, primero que nada tú no eres mamá de nadie, uno no tiene novio para cambiarlo, si lo cambias vas a acabar estando con alguien que no es él mismo, déjalo que aprenda solo. Ahora, lo de no estar sola… hombre nunca faltan, si me dijeras que lo amas o algo así, la cosa sería más grave; pero no es eso, te repito que hombre nunca faltan, si es por sexo, eso no es ningún problema para ti y lo sabes y si es por compañía también creo que debes dejarlo porque ni siquiera está cuando lo necesitas.-

-¿Qué hago? ¿Lo llamo ahora y lo cito para hablar? Quiero darle la oportunidad de que se explique-

-Tú sabes perfectamente lo que va a pasar si esperas, se te va a bajar el coraje y sólo te vas a acordad de las cosas buenas, que por cierto, se reducen al sexo.-

-Es que no estoy segura de quererlo dejar aún, no quiero arrepentirme de tomar una mala decisión-

-Ok, yo sé que estas cosas no las haces hasta que te llegan a la coronilla verdaderamente, espero que para entonces tu amor propio no esté demasiado pisado por el idiota. Piénsalo en verdad, es que ni siquiera eres tú misma con él. Él como siempre "puritano" criticando a todo el mundo por su moral, si supiera cómo eres realmente y los poco prejuicios morales que tienes, ¡le daría un algo!-

- Lita se doblaba de la risa

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Nos cambió de repente el humor?- dije sonriendo

-¿Ósea que tengo la moral distraída? Hahahahaha-

-Bueno, lo puedes poner así, pero tú sabes que es cierto y que no tiene nada de malo no jugar a la doble moral y tomar tus decisiones por ti misma- dije con tono solemne imitando a un profesor nuestro

-Ya, si es que te digo que tienes razón, ya pasará lo que tenga que pasar…-

-Lo puedes hacer pasar, si quieres-

-Ya, pero ahora se me ha pasado la tragedia griega, no es momento de hacer nada ahora, ¿Traes tu computadora?-

-Sí, está en el coche, ¿Por?

-Tráela, quiero que me leas la página de horóscopos aquella de la que me hablaste el otro día-

-Haha hahaha, ok, con tal de tenerte alegre voy por ella-

Y diciendo esto me fui al coche a buscar la computadora, he de decir cada día soporto menos a Jedite, cada día se esmera más es hacerle algo a Lita y me enfada verdaderamente porque me veo reflejada, hace dos años cuando salía con Neflite. Y es que verdaderamente, horas y horas de charlas y de llanto no sirvieron para nada, cuando logré terminar con él fue un día que ya no pude más, simplemente ese día no me detuve a hablar con ninguna de mis amigas ni a pedir consejo, le llamé, nos vimos en la universidad y hablé tan claro y tan fría que yo no me reconocía y él no lo creía. De cualquier modo, pasando a otro tema, la astrología se ha convertido en nuestro tema para todo, yo siempre he sido gran fanática y las chicas del círculo de confianza que al principio de burlaban, han acabado siendo igual de fanáticas que yo.

-Ok Lita, te leo Sagitario- comencé a leer, luego de un rato estábamos muertas de risa, haciendo gestos y especulando sobre nuestra personalidad, había estado hasta ese momento tan sumida en nuestra tonterías que nunca noté al chico que estaba en la mesa de al lado. Cuando volteé y lo vi, mi vista se centró en el libro que él estaba leyendo y sin darme cuenta dije;

-Also sprach Zarathustra, von F. Nietzsche... Lita...-

Lita se giró y respondió,

-Mmm… Así habló Zarathustra, tú como siempre ves a Nietzsche en todas partes, estás obsesionada jajaja-

-Lita, ese tipo lee a Nietzsche en idioma original, eso es muy raro de ver, ¿Sabes cuanta gente lo hace?- dije sorprendida-

-Sí, tú, él, y los alemanes- dijo riendo nuevamente.

-No te burles- dije volteando nuevamente a verlo, mientras Lita se volvía a concentrar en la computadora- y menos este semestre que por fin consiguieron alguien en la universidad que de una clase de Nietzsche, ¡No puedo esperar a que sea Lunes para empezar el semestre!

Fue hasta entonces que me fijé un poco más en el chico, tendría unos treinta años, tenía una pierna cruzada sobre la otra en un gesto de comodidad y leía despreocupadamente su libro, fui subiendo la vista para descubrir que era realmente guapo, se notaba que era alto, piel blanca y pelo oscuro hasta la barbilla. Me pareció interesante desde el principio, y leer filosofía en alemán le daba punto extras; entonces, de repente levanto la vista y me vio. Tenía los más maravillosos y profundos ojos azules que yo hubiera visto jamás, tanto, que no fui consciente que no le dejé de ver descaradamente como boba. Se quedó un momento mirándome y me sonrió, bajó la vista y volvió a leer. ¡Oh por todos los dioses! Cómo odié en ese momento haber estado tan poco arreglada…

-Lita…- le dije susurrando- mira al chico del libro-

-¿A ver?, es guapo, ¡Oye! Volteó a verte!-

Yo sólo sonreí.- Lita, me encanta-

Pero yo estaba muy mal arreglada y muy centrada en mi mundo para siquiera atreverme a acercarme a él. Después de un rato de estar volteando a verlo y de sonreírnos, Lita y yo decidimos irnos a nuestras respectivas casas, antes de irme volteé a ver al chico una vez más, él sonrió nuevamente y su sonrisa se grabó en mí mente.

Conduje a casa esperando que Ami, mi compañera de piso, hubiera preparado algo rico de cenar. Ami también era parte del círculo de confianza, éramos cinco en total, Lita, Mina, Rei, Ami y yo. Todas nos conocimos en la universidad, aunque tenemos distintas edades y en general somos muy diferentes.

Cuando entré a casa Ami estaba tirada literalmente en el sofá, con botes de comida vacíos a su alrededor y muerta de la risa viendo Friends, ella ama Friends y los ve todo el tiempo.

-Ya llegué amor mío, ¿Qué hay de cenar?- pregunté haciendo voz de hombre

-Tu puta madre en escabeche, cariño- respondió riendo.

-Ya veo, siempre cocinas cosas que no me gustan- dije riendo también-¿Qué tal? ¿Qué capítulo ves?-

-En el que sale Brad Pitt… ¡Qué hombre!-

-Ya, pues hoy en el café, vi a un chico guapísimo, que además lee filosofía en alemán-

-Ohhm, interesante, que se cuide, porque suena que te encendió el radar- dijo burlona

-Ya cállate- dije mientras le lanzaba una almohada a la cabeza y ella la esquivaba- ¿A ti qué te dio por tener todo hecho un desorden?

-Ya déjame… sólo quería tener un momento de relax absoluto antes de entrar a clases, oye y por cierto ¿Qué le pasó a Lita?

-Lo de siempre, el tarado metal del culo ese, pero acompáñame a que me haga de cenar y te cuento bien… ¿Si?- dije parpadeando muy rápido

-Está bien, bebé necesitado de compañía, todo sea por el chisme- y se levantó con pereza del sofá.

El resto del fin de semana transcurrió tranquilo, Ami y yo fuimos a comprar los libros que nos hacían falta, hicimos limpieza del piso y vimos muchas películas tontas, no queríamos pensar en nada, ya que a partir del lunes tendríamos que quemarnos los sesos. Ami es de la misma edad que yo, y tomamos casi todas las clases juntas, es de lo más divertido ya que al conocernos tanto nos burlamos de todo el clase con sólo vernos.

Finalmente llegó el lunes, como siempre me levanté antes yo, aunque Ami era por mucho la más responsable, yo me había vuelto extremadamente puntual, y siempre tenía que sacarla de la cama con tirabuzón, como corcho de botella de vino. Después de vivir 3 años en Alemania se me pegó ser puntual.

Caminamos tranquilamente a la Universidad, yo estaba ansiosa por tener mi primera clase, ya que sería la de Nietzsche, Ami iba un poco más tranquila, íbamos con tiempo de sobra para fumar un cigarro antes de entrar al salón.

Llegamos, saludamos a la gente, y nos encontramos con Lita que también llevaría esa clase y que, por cierto, parecía de mejor humor. Después de algunas broma y quejas por tener que madrugar nuevamente entramos al salón y nos acomodamos las tres juntas en la fila se adelante, esperando por el profesor.

Un par de minutos después entró un chico joven con mucha energía y muy ligero al salón y se puso en el lugar del profesor, cuando dejó sus cosas y volteó a dar la cara a la clase, quedé en shock. ¡Era el chico del café!

Nos miró a todos y me sonrió, no lo podía creer, me recordó. Lita en ese momento volteó a verme con cara de incredulidad abriendo mucho los ojos para resaltar su gesto.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Darien Chiba, soy nuevo en esta universidad y voy a ser su profesor en esta asignatura- dijo con un acento marcadamente extranjero-

Al oírlo desfallecí, su voz... y se había acordado de mí... en dos segundos recobré la consciencia y me obligué a pensar; no importaba que me hubiera recordado…

**Es mi profesor, ¡CARAJO! Es mi profesor… tan lejano… un profesor…..**

**

* * *

**

Hola desde el lejano Asgard!

Aquí estoy nuevamente con historia.

Pues bueno, antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a los que han leído mis otros fics y mencionar que la cita de hasta arriba es de Alicia en el País de las maravillas.

_**Saludos y hasta la próxima**_


	2. Toribio

_**¡Cómo dan órdenes esas criaturas y le hacen a uno repetir las lecciones!**_

_**Me atrevo a decir que no has tenido mucha práctica dijo la Reina.**_

_**Vaya, si a veces he creído hasta seis cosas increíbles antes del desayuno.**_

_**-¿Que más tuviste que aprender? -Bueno, pues habrá Misterio...Misterio, antiguo y moderno, submarinografía...y también aprendimos a arrastrar las palabras,a estirar las piernas y a desmayarnos en espiral. Llenar después los vasos de tinta y de azahar o de cualquier otra cosa, grata de tomar.**_

_**Bueno, nunca lo oí decir antes...pero me suena a un excepcional disparate.**_

_**De nada servirá que bajen la cabeza, diciendo... Ven, cariño... ; si a mí me gusta esa persona,iré, y si no, me quedaré aquí...**_

_**Vaya, si yo no diría nada aunque me cayera de encima de la casa. ... Solo que sería mejor que no te acercaras mucho, generalmente, cuando me excito de veras; ataco todo lo que veo.**_

_**¡Ay, ay, ay, que raras son hoy todas las cosas! y ayer todas fueron nada más que lo habitual.**_

_**Al principio le intrigó muchísimo, pero después de observar un par de minutos se dio cuenta de que era una sonrisa.**_

_**Parecía de buen talante, pensó ella; pero aun así, tenía garras muy largas y muchísimos dientes, de modo que sintió que habría que tratarlo con respeto.**_

_**-No importa, claro, quise decir -dijo apresuradamente el Rey, y siguió diciendo para si en voz baja: ...importa... no importa... importa... no importa...-como si probara que palabra le sonaba mejor.**_

_**

* * *

**_

-Así que, para la próxima clase quiero que todos hayan leído El anticristo de Nietzsche- dijo sonriendo y agregó entre risas- nada de Jesucristo Superestrella- y la clase entera rió.

-Bueno chicos nos vemos el viernes- yo me apresuré a salir lo más que pude, en ese momento lo último que quería era topármelo de frente, así que tomé mis cosas y cuando me dirigía a la puerta, oí su voz detrás de mí –Impresionante participación, se ve claramente que disfrutas de Nietzsche, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Me detuve en seco, él estaba aún detrás de mí, respiré profundo, me di la vuelta y respondí tratando inútilmente de no sonrojarme- Serena Tsukino, me da gusto oír su opinión profesor, su clase es muy interesante y como usted mismo lo dijo, me gusta mucho Nietzsche- sonreí.

-Bueno Serena- dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro- me agrada que te guste, cuando uno es nuevo en una institución, nunca sabe al principio como va. Nos vemos en la próxima clase, y pueden llamarme Darien, no soy tan viejo como parezco, o por lo menos no me siento tan viejo aún- Dijo sonriendo y adelantándose caminando con una levantada haciendo un gesto de despedida. Para cuando reaccioné y levanté la mano, él ya iba muy lejos, me detuve al lado del barandal de la escalera y me recargué en él con la mente fija en el ligero caminar del profesor Chiba. No sé cuánto tiempo después, me di cuenta de que Lita, Ami y Rei me estaban diciendo quien sabe qué, entonces agité la cabeza y regresé dolorosamente al mundo real. Definitivamente en ese momento ver el caminar de Chiba me agradaba mucho más.

-¿Qué dicen?- pregunté arrugando la cara

-Uyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Sere, mira nada más- dijo Lita con voz de interesante y de misterio

-Shhhh, ¡Lita!- dije con gesto de enfado – vamos por un café y charlamos-

- ¡Ah! Y además quiere privacidad para hablar, esto se pone bueno- dijo Lita y las demás rieron, ante lo cual yo rolé los ojos – Está bien, vamos al café- dijeron todas

Ya en el café, buscamos la mesa de siempre y ordenamos.

-Para mí un capuchino- dijo sonriendo Lita

-Yo quiero un expreso cortado- dijo Rei

-Un moka caliente por favor- Ami siempre pide moka

-Yo… un café con leche caliente- dije finalmente

Enseguida encendí un cigarro y respiré sonoramente mirando hacia los lados, las chicas comentaban cosas del día y de la clase, hasta que Rei preguntó - ¿Qué fue todo lo que pasó en clase Serena?- cuando yo iba a responder Lita, estiró una mano al centro de la mesa en señal de que iba a hablar, se aclaró la garganta y dijo altivamente como si estuviera dando una conferencia e imitando el acento del profesor – Lo que paso mi queridísima señora, es que Serenita aquí presente- y volteó para verme y hacerme un gesto de sonrisa exagerada- ya había puesto sus lindos ojitos en el nuevo profesor, antes de saber que lo era, y ahora está en Shock- concluyó como si hubiera acabado de revelar una importante teoría científica.

-Ósea que, ¿ese era el tipo que me mencionaste el otro día cuando llegaste a la casa?- preguntó Ami sorprendida

-Sí, ese era- respondí bajando la cabeza con pesar.

-¡Sere y el profe! ¡Sere y el profe! ¡Sere y el profe!- empezó a gritar Rei y pronto todas se unieron, yo solo baje más la cabeza mientras les gritaba que se callaran y de repente todas comenzaron a cantar el coro de una canción que yo ya había escuchado alguna vez, y que no me hizo nada feliz -¡ Quiero ser la consentida de mi profesooor!-

- ¡A ver!- grité de repente-¿Acaso no les pareció que el profesor es guapo?

-Pues sí, eso no se puede negar- respondió Ami

-¡Entonces ya!, déjenme en paz, eso sólo eso, un tipo guapo, que me ha llamado la atención- dije intentando creerme mis propias palabras, a lo que Lita apuntó mordazmente

- Sí, claro Serena, es sólo un tipo más, y por eso se te caía la baba cuando lo viste en el café-

-De cualquier modo, por muy guapo que sea y por mucho que se me caiga la baba, es mi profesor y nada va a pasar, y les agradecería mucho que se ahorran cualquier comentario al respecto en la universidad- respondí algo alterada, y nuevamente más para mí que para ellas.

-Bueno, bueno ya no te enojes… mínimo ya empezaste por admitir que te gusta, ese es el primer paso para no quedar más loca, vivir en negación no es bueno…. No te preocupes Sere, trataremos de no molestarte….tanto- dijo Rei y todas rieron. Al principio, yo seguía cruzada de brazos y enfadada, pero no me duró mucho y acabé por reír también

-Ya, ya…pobre Serena, déjenla en paz… ¿No ven que no es fácil estar enamorada de un profesor? Además ¿Qué no ven que necesita concentración para cumplir todos sus deberes para con Darien?... perdón, quise decir Nietzsche- agregó Ami sarcástica y a la vez no.

-A ver impuntuales, ya es hora de irnos, tenemos clase con Andrew, espero que sean capaces de cambiar de tema y no ponerme más en evidencia- dije nerviosa mirando el reloj e intentando distraerlas del tema.

-¡Andrew!- dijo lita con los ojos en el cielo- sí vámonos a clase…

-¡Ahhh! ¡Eso si que no! ¿Lo ven? ¿Por qué a ella no le dicen nada?- pregunté indignada

- ¿A Lita?... pues porque no es en serio, es como todos de los que se enamora porque se parecen a alguno que le rompió el corazón- dijo Ami sin separar la vista de su agenda- ¡Toribio!- agregó de la nada.

- ¿Toribio?- preguntamos las demás

-Sí, Toribio… es como un toro… semental… de la mitología germánica… pero… no es tan obvio- dijo Ami entrecortadamente intentando hilar sus ideas

-Ahhh, ahora mí Darien es un semental ¿No?- dije indignada

-¿Tu Darien?- dijeron todas

-…..mm….- no supe que responder, pero mínimo empecé a tomar las cosas con mejor humor

-Yo apoyo lo del apodo- dijo Rei, y yo comencé a caminar y las dejé un poco atrás sumidas en sus bromas, pronto se dieron cuenta de que me había adelantado y me alcanzaron, cuando llegamos a la universidad entramos a la clase de Andrew.

Una hora después estábamos saliendo del aula y nos reunimos todas afuera a fumar un cigarro, esta vez Mina ya estaba con nosotras, para lo que Lita, muy "agradablemente" dijo- ¡Mina!, te tenemos chisme nuevo, ¿A que no sabes que se le ocurrió hacer a Serena?- pero la respuesta tuvo que esperar porque en eso momento salió Andrew sonriente del salón y se nos acercó.

-¡Hey chicas! ¿Qué tal lo pasaron en vacaciones? ¿Alguien me da un cigarro?- dijo

-Hola Andrew-respondimos todas, y Lita le extendió un cigarro

-¿Qué tal la clase, les va gustando?- preguntó Andrew

-Pues sí, pero ya sabes que el profesor es medio malo- dije yo en broma

-Ya, me imagino, si yo tampoco lo soporto- respondió Andrew sonriendo y todas reímos

Andrew es profesor nuestro desde el principio de la carrera, es muy joven y se lleva muy bien con la mayoría de los alumnos, es muy accesible y llega a hacer las veces de consejero psicológico.

-Oye Andrew- dijo Ami- Ya va a ser tu cumpleaños, tenemos que celebrarlo en grande.

-Tienes toda la razón Ami, yo creo que el viernes o el sábado iremos por unas cervezas, les diré a los demás también. Ya les aviso en la semana que día y en donde. Bueno chicas que tengan buen día, nos vemos en clase.

-Adiós Andrew- dijimos todas, Andrew ya se iba y de repente dio la vuelta y nos preguntó

-Chicas, olvidé preguntarles, ¿Cómo les ha parecido el nuevo profesor?- preguntó. En ese momento yo me sonrojé y bajé la cara y las demás me miraron conteniendo la risa.

-Muy bien- dijo Ami- Parece muy apto para la materia- e hizo énfasis en apto- Serena lo está disfrutando particularmente- agregó con tono intelectual, yo no lo podía creer, cuando corrigió velozmente- por lo de su obsesión con Nietzsche, ya sabes-

-Me da mucho gusto- sonrió Andrew- Es amigo mío, lo conocí en Alemania haciendo el Doctorado, trátenlo bien chicas, es nuevo y está nervioso.

-Oh, por eso no te preocupes, ya nos encargaremos de que esté bien- dijo Rei mirándome de reojo-

-Bueno chicas, me voy, pórtense bien- y dijo adiós con la mano

-Y contigo me portaba mejor- dijo Lita en voz baja y con tono lascivo, ante lo cual todas bajamos la cabeza con vergüenza, pero sonriendo.

-Bueno, después de estos comentarios tan pertinentes, me voy- dije

-¿A dónde vas? ¿A perseguir a Darien?- preguntó Rei

-¡Shhhh! Ya te dije que no lo mencionaras, y no, no voy a ir a perseguir a TORIBIO, voy a leer para terminar mí proyecto de tesis- aclaré con tono académico

-Ok, ok, dice que no lo mencionemos pero no niega que la trae tonta…, ven Mina vamos a comer y por ahí te cuento de que va todo esto- dijo Ami agitando la mano para decir adiós.

-Adiós chicas- dije

-Adiós Sere, suerte- dijeron las demás

-Bueno chicas, yo me voy a armar de valor para pensar que voy a hacer con Jedite- dijo Lita con pesar.

-¿Te vas a ir armar de valor para pensar?-preguntó Mina- si te vas a armar de valor, ve de una vez y termina con él.

-Ven Lita, te urge un lavado de cerebro tipo Rei- dijo Rei pasándole el brazo a Lita por los hombros y despidiéndose de las demás.

Me fui caminando a mi casa, en el camino perdí las ganas de leer. El nuevo plan era comer, ver un poco de televisión y luego leer hasta tarde. Cuando llegué a mi casa, comí, vi la televisión, pero la lectura nunca llegó y fue reemplazada por mis autolamentaciónes al respecto de mi suerte. Es que en verdad esto era lo último que me faltaba, seguía tumbada en el sofá frente al televisor cambiando los canales aleatoriamente y pensando en la sonrisa de Chiba. Tenía que idear un plan para sacármelo de cabeza o mínimo para no parecer idiota observándolo como perdida en sus clases. En ese momento oí la puerta, Ami había llegado.

-¡Hey! ¿Y esa cara? ¿Por qué no estás leyendo?- preguntó Ami

-Por Chiba- respondí secamente

-¿Por Darien?-preguntó Ami acercándose comprensiva

- Es que no es Darien, es el profesor Chiba, no es solo Darien, es un profesor- respondí con la mirada pérdida en la televisión

-No pensé que te tuviera pensando tanto- confesó Ami

-No es que me tenga pensando tanto, es que no puedo seguir así y verlo en clase con cara de boba, sólo tengo que esperar que el impacto se me pase un poco, y será un guapo más de la vida que anda por ahí- dije sonriendo esperanzada

-Bien, me gusta esa actitud- dijo Ami sonriendo también - ¿Quieres cenar algo? Hoy cocino yo-

-Bueeeeno… ¿Qué tal Hot Cakes?- pedí con cara de niño maltratado

-Está bien perrito degollado- dijo Ami suspirando, al tiempo que se ponía de pie e iba a la cocina.

Después de cenar fui a la cama, y me quedé dormida pensando en lo maravilloso que se vería Chiba en ella y sin ropa.

Por la mañana decidí que ya que no había hecho nada de trabajo ayer, hoy me dedicaría a leer, me levanté a las 9, me di un baño , desayuné algo y salí hacia el café de siempre para intentar leer, ya que en casa no haría nada. Ami y las demás que sí tenían clase, me alcanzarían allí después.

Llegué al café, pedí mi habitual café con leche caliente y me instalé en una mesa, saqué mi computadora y una pila de libros tan grande que no me veía detrás de ella. Estuve mucho tiempo leyendo, de repente me distraía con la gente que entraba y salía del lugar, y en una de esas distracciones, levanté la cara y ahí estaba él, al principio no me caí en la cuenta de quién era, sólo pensé que era muy guapo, pero conforme se acercaba lo reconocí, me miró y me sonrió. Yo no pude evitar regresarle la sonrisa. Se acercó hasta donde yo estaba.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó señalando la silla

-P..por supuesto- respondí yo intentando no tartamudear

- ¿Qué tal Serena? ¿Por qué esa cara?- preguntó sonriendo nuevamente

Me quedé pensando antes de responder, bajé la vista y vi mis libros, me zafé de su efecto hipnótico y pude pensar en la respuesta, mínimo era una pregunta clara y no tenía que pensar en algún tema de conversación, que seguramente hubiera sido un fiasco.

-Pues, es por mí tesis, me tiene con la cabeza hecha un lío- respondí negando con la cabeza

-¡Ah! Ya veo, tema serio- dijo con gesto de reflexión -¿De qué se trata?- agregó recargando su codo en la mesa en gesto de ponerme atención.

-Es alguna cuestión sobre Nietzsche y la censura religiosa del cuerpo, pero no encuentro como ligarlos, en verdad estoy desesperada y preocupada- dije bajando la cabeza

-Ok, interesante tema, ¿Ya tienes asesor?-preguntó dándole un trago a su bebida

-Sí, es la profesora Setsuna Meiou, pero lo es más por la cuestión del cuerpo, no tanto por lo otro, es por eso que estoy un poco perdida- dije

-No te preocupes, eso se resuelve fácil, pasa mañana por mi oficina y me cuentas bien, tal vez pueda darte alguna idea- dijo mientas tomaba uno de mis libros inspeccionándolo

Me quedé en Shock, ¿Ir a su oficina? ¿Él y yo SOLOS, en su oficina?... Como pude respondí-Sí, sí…c..claro, muchas gracias-

-¿Lees en alemán?- preguntó viendo uno de mis libros en alemán

-Sí- respondí sonriendo- viví tres años allí

-¿Enserio?-preguntó sonriendo- ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde?

Me sonrojé y dije- Pues es que el instituto lo hice en una escuela alemana en Osaka, y me fui de intercambio, en principio era un año, pero acabé quedándome tres porque me gustó mucho- y agregué- Vivía en Hamburgo

-¡Oh! Muy bien- dijo asintiendo – Yo soy de una ciudad pequeña muy cerca de allí, pero hice la universidad en Hamburgo- mencionó sonriendo y después agregó- Bueno, el hecho de que conozcas el idioma, facilita el trabajo con Nietzsche.

-Sí, eso es cierto, muchas gracias- dije sonriendo- y ¿Usted qué hace por aquí?

-Yo vine a esperar a un amigo, y no me llames de usted, me llamo Darien- cuando dijo esto se acercó un poco más a mí, yo me sonrojé nuevamente y creo que él lo notó porque emitió una pequeña risa- ah, mira ahí está mi amigo- dijo levantando el brazo para hacerle señas, yo volteé y vi a Andrew, quien se acercó a la mesa.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tal por aquí?- dijo Andrew saludando

-Nada-dijo Darien- te estaba esperando y me topé con Serena- dijo y Andrew me puso la mano en la cabeza y me revolvió el cabello- Serenita, Serenita… -dijo Andrew riendo- ¿Vamos Darien?-

-Sí- respondió Darien- Hasta mañana Serena- y dicho esto me guiñó un ojo, y yo muy, muy, muy roja me despedí con la mano

-Adiós Sere- dijo Andrew revolviendo mi cabello nuevamente- nos vemos en la Semana-

-Adiós Andrew, cuando tenga algún evento elegante al cual asistir, recurriré a tus técnicas de peinado- con lo cual todos reímos, y los dos se fueron caminando al otro lado del café, quedando ocultos por una columna.

En ese momento lo único que pude hacer, fue recargar mi frente en la mesa, no se me ocurrió otra cosa. Y así me quede en blanco, en un mundo blanco donde sólo existía la sonrisa de Darien.

-¿Ya llegó la desesperanza eh Sere?- oí la voz de Mina

-¿Es alguna técnica nueva para estudiar? ¿La mesa te pasa sus conocimientos por osmosis?- preguntó Ami- Porque si es así debes pasarme el tip.

-murmuré

-Serena, levanta la cabeza, no se te entiende nada- dijo Rei en tono autoritario de mamá, yo medio levanté la cabeza y dije- Darien quiere que pase mañana a su oficina ¿Por qué me hace esto el mundo?-

-¡¿Qué?-dijeron todas gritando

-¡!, cállense, está ahí atrás de la columna- dije señalando y todas se sentaron rápidamente

-¡A ver, explica! ¿Es algún tipo de propuesta indecorosa, o algo?- preguntó Lita emocionada.

Para este momento todas estábamos sentadas en una mesa redonda y ellas estaban reclinadas casi por completo para escuchar

-¡No!, por favor, ¡Cordura!- dije apretando los dientes- Me lo topé, me preguntó lo que hacía, le conté de mi problema con la tesis y se ofreció a ayudar con la parte de Nietzsche.

-¡Oh!- dijo Mina decepcionada- entonces no hubo pérdida de ropa…

Yo rolé los ojos y de repente me sonrojé y dije ilusionada- Antes de irse me guiñó el ojo-

Y todas sonrieron y comenzaron a hacer bromas.

-¿Chicas? – dije preocupada y con miedo- Esto es serio, ¿Qué voy a hacer mañana?-

-Primero que nada tienes que lucir despampanante, elegante, con gracia y sobre todo ¡UNA FALDA MUY CORTA!- dijo Mina

-Pero también muy sexy, enseñando el pecho- dijo Lita

-Y sobre todo, muy sobria y seria, es decir, vas a hablar sobre tu tesis-dijo Ami muy seria

-¡Ya!, bola de arpías-dijo Rei- Nada de eso Sere, tu sólo ve guapa y punto, arréglate lo que te sea cómodo y ya-

La idea de Rei fue la menos mala de esa tarde, que transcurrió completa entre planes y consejos para mañana. La verdad es que por mucho que me ilusionara la idea, el era, a fin de cuentas mi profesor y no iba a pasar nada (por mucho que yo quisiera). De cualquier manera esa noche no pude dormir sino hasta muy tarde, y el tiempo transcurría lento, mientras yo contaba los minutos para ir a verlo.

* * *

Hola a todos desde el lejano Asgard!

Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos los que han pasado y leído mi fic. Estoy muy emocionada por todos los reviews que me llegaron, tanto que no pensaba actualizar tan pronto, pero me comieron las ansias y aquí estoy!

Espero que este capítulo les guste igual que el anterior y que me sigan leyendo.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Aiven Chiva por haberme acompañado en el inicio de mi vida en los fanfics y a Romi, mi mejor amiga, que está también muy emocionada y aportando al fic.

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo, muchos saludos.**_


	3. En el Bombay, en el Mandala

_**En el edificio donde vivo hay una muchacha irlandesa de pelo oscuro, que nació en diciembre; toca la guitarra, y a veces compone canciones. Una vez escribió un verso que me pareció fabuloso, pero el resto de la letra no le salía. Con semejante comienzo, no tenía por qué preocuparse: Me saludaste, agitando tu corazón como un pañuelo...**_

_**Todo ese tiempo el Guardia estuvo mirándola, primero por un telescopio, después por un microscopio y luego por unos gemelos de teatro. -Estás viajando al revés -dijo finalmente  
y cerró la ventana...**_

_**¡Oh, como querría poder plegarme como un telescopio! Y creo que podría, con sólo que supiera cómo empezar...**_

_**Pero cuatro ostras pequeñas se apresuraron, ansiosas por el convite: las chaquetas cepilladas, lavadas las caritas y los zapatos limpios y lustrados...**_

_**Dijeron entonces; habla en francés cuando no puedas recordar como se dice en inglés una cosa... Camina con las puntas de los pies hacia afuera... ¡y recuerda quien eres!**_

_**¡Pero no le tengas esperando, criatura! Vaya ¡si su tiempo vale mil libras por minuto!  
Y no juegues así, todo el tiempo con los dedos... Mejor que no digas nada.**_

_**¡El lenguaje vale mil libras por palabra!**_

_**Y así continuó, tomando primero un partido y después otro, y haciendo de todo ello  
una verdadera conversación...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Cuando sonó el despertador me pareció que no había dormido ni media hora, toda la noche que en un principio se me hacía eterna, había transcurrido en un santiamén. Casi apago el despertador y me doy la media vuelta para seguir durmiendo cuando recordé porque pasé tan mala noche. ¡Darien me espera en su oficina! Bueno, nunca dijo la hora, eran las ocho, tenía mucho tiempo, pero debía pasar por ahí en el transcurso de la mañana.

Antes de levantarme de la cama me mentalicé, no quería seguir dándole tanta importancia a todo este asunto. Me dije, Serena lo que pasa aquí es que él es muy guapo y además es experto en un tema que te gusta, nada más. Deja de hacer tormentas en vasos de agua. Y además, comparado con tus otros profesores, es obvio que te llame la atención. Andrew no es nada feo, pero es como tu tío, por eso él no te llama la atención.

Debía de dejar de poner expectativas en esta reunión con él y en las que vinieran, porque si decidía ayudarme, esta no sería la única vez que estaría con él en su oficina. Y lo mismo con sus clases; si me trata bien, es porque soy buena en su clase.

Me levanté de la cama y sin siquiera voltear a ver un espejo me metí a la ducha, mi ducha de siempre; rápida y muy caliente. Me tomé todo el tiempo para secarme y ponerme crema, cosa que normalmente no me toma más de 10 minutos, como si quisiera alargar el tiempo y tardarme más. Una vez con ropa interior y frente a mi armario, era imposible posponer lo inevitable; tenía que ponerme más ropa para salir, y lo que era peor ¡Escogerla!

No quería hacer un tiradero en mi habitación así que mentalmente repasé toda la ropa y mínimo descarté muchas cosas. Inevitablemente acabé probándome unas cuantas…varias cosas. Después de media hora por fin tenía puesto algo que me hacía sentir cómoda y ver aceptable y no como si fuera saliendo a las 7 de la mañana de bailar, ósea, como Mina quería. Una falda de mezclilla recta casi hasta la rodilla, botas grises sin tacón y una blusa blanca simple de mangas hasta los codos y cuello en V.

Cuando salí a desayunar estaba Ami recién despertando.

-Hola Sere, ¿Tienes clase temprano?-

-Nop, tengo que ir a ver a Darien a su oficina-

-Ah, ya… perdón es que aún estoy medio dormida y no lo recordaba-

-No pasa nada, ¿Quieres desayunar conmigo?-

-Sí, vamos- dijo bostezando

El desayuno fue leve y bastante silencioso porque Ami aún no conseguía que sus dos neuronas funcionaran. Cuando terminamos ella se sentó frente al televisor a ver las noticias y yo fui a terminar de arreglarme. Cabello suelto, pendientes plateados grandes y delineador de ojos. Lavar dientes…. A pesar de mi lavado de cerebro auto infligido de la mañana me quería ver bien.

-Me voy Ami-

-Suerte, ojalá te resuelva lo de tu tesis, y si se pueden otras cosas, pues matas dos pájaros de un tiro- dijo riendo.

-Gracias, creo- dije sonriendo- Nos vemos en clase de Setsuna-

-Adiós-

-Adiós-

Todo el camino a la universidad lo hice con mis audífonos y la música a todo volumen, no quería pensar. Llegué a la universidad y busqué en cada puerta de las oficinas del área de humanidades el nombre de Darien, pero en ninguna estaba. Fui donde las secretarias y pregunté por él.

-Su oficina está enfrente, donde los profesores visitantes- respondió una chica amablemente

Profesor visitante… ¿Cuánto iría a quedarse?... Entré en la puerta de enfrente, era parte del mismo departamento, pero era oficinas aparte. Una sala rodeada por puertas con una mesa y dos sillones en el centro, un florero y cuadros de muy mal gusto… sólo estaban ahí para que pareciera que se alguien se había tomado el tiempo de hacer aquello acogedor. Después de casi una carrera completa en aquella universidad, conocía sus detalles. Me acerqué a la primera puerta en la cual no decía nada. En la segunda decía Dr. D. Chiba, respiré profundo y toqué débilmente como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Pase- respondió desde dentro.

-Bueno días Darien- dije al abrir la puerta, tratando de sonar alegre, y a partir de ahí se dirigió hacia mí en alemán, lo que yo tomé como un cumplido e imaginé sería más cómodo para él.

-Buenos días Serena, pasa, siéntate- dijo sonriendo- disculpa el desorden, es que aún no he tenido tiempo de instalarme bien-

-No pasa nada, entiendo- dije mirando alrededor, después de eso vino un silencio de algunos segundos o quizá más, cuando recorrí la oficina con la vista volví mi vista hacia él. Estaba mirándome fijamente como tratando de descifrar algo. Yo lo miré un par de segundos y bajé la vista. Entonces habló.

-Bueno, cuéntame de tu tesis- dijo despertando de su trance

-¡Ah! Sí, bueno lo que pasa como ya te había dicho es que no sé como unir los dos temas, quiero aplicar la reflexión a una exposición que hubo sobre el cuerpo en Nueva York, pero te repito que no sé como ligar la cuestión actual con la reflexión de Nietzsche- dije atropellando mis palabras.

-Ok, pues cuéntame de la expo y la busco ahora mismo en la red para darme una idea- dijo agitando el mouse de la computadora.

Y así pasamos cerca de dos horas, hablando de la tesis, él me daba ideas, yo las anotaba, bromeábamos, reíamos, y había momentos en que yo juraba que se detenía a mirarme… de chico le dicen a uno que es bueno desarrollar la imaginación, pero no sé yo hasta qué grado sea saludable.

-Pues me parece que vas bastante bien, sólo trata de no desesperarte, esto es normal, y es normal que te parezca que estás perdida, pero no es así- dijo viéndome fijamente con actitud comprensiva.

-Muchas gracias, es que a veces me siento con toda la intención de escribir algo, pero no me salen las ideas, siento que no sé por dónde empezar- dije sonriéndole y levantando los hombros.

-Para eso estamos Setsuna y yo, si aún quieres que te asesore- dijo desviando su mirada de la mía.

-¡Claro que sí! Muchas gracias- dije visiblemente feliz.

-Bueno, entonces hay que hacer un plan de trabajo y si te parece bien, no veremos una vez a la semana para revisar los avances, si logramos cumplir el itinerario, estarás graduada en menos de un año- dijo como haciendo una propuesta en la que firmaría mi alma al diablo con una media sonrisa y una ceja alzada.

Yo sonreí por lo bajo, lo miré y le seguí el tono, alcé una ceja y dije extendiendo mi mano para estrechar la suya a forma de pacto- Es un trato-

Ambos reímos, después de lo cual volvió el silencio incomodo, mi mirada vagaba por la oficina y de vez en cuando volteaba a verlo a él, creo que con la de él pasó lo mismo. Era obvio que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí y que a partir de este momento, cualquier momento extra no era justificado y sería raro, pero no quería irme. En una de esas veces que nuestras miradas chocaron, nos quedamos viendo por unos segundos y de repente nos comenzamos a reír a carcajadas. En eso comencé a guardar mis cosas y Darien se levantó de su asiento.

-Muchas gracias de nuevo, en verdad que he visto la luz al final del túnel- dije ladeando la cabeza.

-No, si no es molestia, para eso estoy aquí, además en verdad creo tu proyecto tiene futuro- respondió pasándose la mano por el cabello.

Los dos caminamos hacia la puerta, Darien la abrió y se recargó en ella- Bueno, me voy y de nuevo gracias- yo estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta y en el ambiente había una tensión palpable, él me puso la mano en el hombro a manera de despedida y la deslizó suavemente hacia abajo, por mi brazo, yo no pude evitar reaccionar abruptamente, su tacto quemaba como un millón de velas encendidas, abrí los ojos bruscamente y respiré de forma muy sonora, lo que hizo que mi pecho se inflara rápidamente. Darien debió notarlo porque quitó su brazo muy rápido.

-Lo…lo siento- dijo con bajando la cabeza pero sosteniéndome la mirada- nos vemos en clase, y si te parece bien, ponemos los miércoles como día de revisión-

-E…Está bien, hasta luego- dije como en trance y me salí lo más rápido que pude.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Todo iba muy bien hasta que nos despedimos, seguramente fue un gesto de despedida sin más que yo malinterpreté y lo hice sentir apenado. ¡Carajo! Siempre cago todo. De repente sentí un golpe, había chocado con Andrew que entraba a la zona de profesores visitantes.

-Serena, ¿Qué traes? ¿Por qué esa cara de compungida?- preguntó.

-Lo siento Andrew- respondí recobrando el hilo del mundo real y moviendo la cabeza- No, no es nada- en ese momento vi como Andrew levantaba la cabeza y miraba hacia la oficina de Darien.

-¿Qué le hiciste a al pobre de Darien para que tenga esa cara?- preguntó un poco más serio.

- ¿Darien?- volteé enseguida, pero él ya había entrado a la oficina, aunque la puerta seguía abierta- ¿Yo? ¡Nada!, estuvimos platicando de mi tesis y me dejó pensando varias cosas que tengo que hacer y que leer- dije rogando para que Andrew cayera en mi pretexto

-Ahh, la tesis, ya entiendo, claro… eso siempre es algo serio, pero no te preocupes, Darien es muy bueno y sabrá ayudarte- dijo despeinándome como siempre- Nos vemos en clase, ciao- y se fue hacia la oficina de Darien.

Sí, es muy bueno y además está muy bueno… suspiré… fue un momento raro definitivamente, pero se hace más raro cuando uno tiene miles de expectativas puestas en el momento en cuestión. Secretamente deseaba que pasara algo en su oficina, pero debo admitir también que el hecho de que no pasara nada, me deja de cierta manera más tranquila para dejar de pensar tonterías. Miré el reloj, tenía el tiempo justo para llegar a la clase de Setsuna.

Cuando entré al aula, Setsuna acababa de entrar, así que me senté rápidamente y busqué con la mirada a mis amigas, que me hacían gestos de pregunta sobre la reunión. Con la mano les devolví el gesto y les dije después. A la salida les contaría. Intenté con todas mis ganas poner atención a la clase de Setsuna, en verdad sus clases me cautivan, yo quiero ser ella en algunos años. Pero me fue imposible, me había quedado en el marco de la puerta de la oficina de Darien, con su mano quemando mi brazo con la intensidad de mil soles.

Cuando quise darme cuenta de algo de lo que decía Setsuna, la clase terminó y yo no había escuchado absolutamente nada. Regresar a la realidad me tomó algún tiempo, para el momento que regresé toda la gente había salido del salón y Rei estaba asomada en la puerta haciéndome señas con la mano para que saliera.

-¿Qué pasó? ¡Quiero saberlo todo!- dijo Rei haciendo como que se comía las uñas.

-Nada en realidad- dije encogiéndome de hombros- hablamos de la tesis y eso, pero hubo algo raro cuando nos despedimos.-

-¿Raro como erótico festivo? ¿O raro como una rana que baila?- preguntó Ami y todas rieron

-No, raro como confusión múltiple en una micro neurocirugía- dije siguiendo la broma.

-¡Ya! Cuenta de una vez- dijo Lita, y cuando estaba por empezar a contar llegó un extra inesperado.

-¡Hey Chicas! ¿Qué tal?- era Malachite

-Hola Mal- respondimos todas.

-Qué bueno que las veo, tenemos que juntarnos un día de estos a hacer algo- dijo Mal, se veía que tenía prisa por ir a su clase.

-Claro que sí, deberíamos juntarnos todos para cenar y tomar algo pronto- dijo Rei haciendo énfasis en "todos" y en eso apareció Andrew

-Hola hola gentuza –

-Hola Andrew- dijimos todos.

-Pues, ahora que las veo y que también está Mal aquí, les aviso antes de que se me olvide, el sábado nos vemos en el Bombay para celebrar mi cumpleaños, y creo que está de más decir que quien no lleve regalo reprobará automáticamente- dijo Andrew muy serio y todos reímos – Bueno chicas, vamos a ello, que tenemos un temario que cumplir- y todas bajamos la cabeza con pesar- Vamos- y dijimos todas, antes de entrar al salón nos despedimos de Mal y acordamos que vendría el sábado a la casa a cenar con los demás antes de ir al cumple de Andrew.

Cuando salimos de clase nos fuimos directamente al café y la sesión de interrogatorio no se hizo esperar.

-Ok Sere, ¿puedes hablar de una vez?- dijo Mina y les conté lo sucedido en a la salida de la oficina.

-Definitivamente la explicación a eso es que pertenece a un culto satánico donde toman sangre de pollo y hacen misas negras- dijo Lita.

-No, lo que pasa es que seguro es gay- dijo Rei

-Para mí que es un extraterrestre venido de Plutón- dijo Ami

-Yo digo que tiene mujer y familia que alimentar- dijo Mina.

Ante todos estos excelsos comentarios yo sólo poner mi cabeza en la mesa, para cuando pude levantarla me invadió la duda, ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Me estaba olvidando de lo más importante!

-¡Dios mío! ¡No sabemos qué signo es!- dije abriendo mucho los ojos y subiendo mucho el volumen y todas se llevaron la mano a la boca ahogando la voz y exagerando el gesto

-Pues seguro estará en el cumpleaños de Andrew y ahí seguro la plática se dará para que le preguntes cuándo es su cumpleaños- dijo Ami leyendo los ingredientes del sustituto de crema para café. Carajo, otra cosa, eso tampoco lo había pensado, ahora esa fiesta había tomado más importancia de la esperada.

-¡Coño! Eso no lo había pensado ¿Qué voy a hacer?- dije poniéndome las manos en la cabeza.

-Pues lo que es obvio y normal, vestirte sexy que te cagas, esperar a que se tome unas copitas de más, ¡y atacar!- dijo Mina

-No, no, no Mina, eso no puede ser. ¿No entiendes qué lo único que quiero es regresar a la normalidad y no involucrarme con el profesor?- dije intentando creerme mis palabras.

-Pues entonces es muy fácil- dijo Rei- Si no quieres nada con él, pasa del tema, no le hagas plática en la fiesta, no hables más de lo necesario con él en la universidad, y eventualmente se irá pasando.-

Probablemente eso sería lo mejor, dejar que la cosa pasara, pero ahora menos que nunca podía dejar de pensar en él. Después de lo que pasó en su oficina, todo era más confuso. Es decir, ahí hubo un momento y quién lo quiera negar que lo niegue, pero así fue, lo vi salirse de su tranquilidad habitual y además está el comentario que hizo Andrew cuando me lo topé sobre la mala cara de Darien. Aunque claro, también está aquel "lo siento" que aún no puedo interpretar….

El resto de la semana pasó rápidamente entre mucha tarea y reuniones de especulación, una que otra vez me topé con Darien y como siempre me sonreía amable, una vez me lo topé en la sala de copias y esperamos juntos en la fila, en su actitud noté algo distinto, como distante, quizá tendría prisa. Cuando llegó el viernes y por consiguiente nuestra próxima clase con Darien, por más que quise no darle importancia, me fue imposible. No solo temblaba de nervios y de ganas de verle, sino que casualmente ese día me arreglé un poco más que lo normal. Ahora a todos mis miedos tensiones y demás con él, se sumaba el hecho de que me sentía presionada por impresionarlo en clase y de que pensara que era la mejor y eso no ayudaba nada, cada vez que iba a hablar tenía que repasar mis palabras mil veces para no tartamudear y quedar como idiota. Debo decir que en clase se portó muy bien conmigo, cada vez que salía algo que podía relacionarse con mi tesis, me volteaba a ver y me hacía un gesto con los ojos para que tuviera eso en cuenta y me hacía participar.

Cuando acabó la clase se quedó un segundo a preguntarnos cómo nos iba y se fue rápidamente, después cada quien tomó su camino y yo fui al departamento de profesores a buscar a Setsuna para preguntarle unas cosas, cuando iba entrando estaba tan distraída que choqué con alguien que iba saliendo, grande fue mi sorpresa.

-Serena, cuidado, ¿estás bien?- dijo Darien ayudándome a levantar

-Sí, perdona, iba pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo- dije llevándome una mano a la cabeza nerviosa.

-Ya, me lo imagino- dijo riendo.

-Disculpa en verdad- respondí apenada.

-Si no es molestia, siempre es un placer chocar contigo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca- Nos vemos, y ve con más cuidado- dijo comenzando a caminar y me guiñó el ojo.

-Adiós- alcancé a decir y casi me vuelvo a caer… era condenadamente sexy… y por lo que parecía coqueto también.

El sábado por la tarde nos juntamos todas en mi casa para preparar la cena de esa noche, vendrían un par de amigos y luego iríamos a la fiesta de Andrew. Rei llegó más que guapa y preguntó más de quinientas veces quienes vendrían a cenar, parecía como nerviosa e hiperactiva.

-¿Por qué tanta pregunta? ¡Ya me cánsate!- dijo Lita.

-Sí Rei, ¿Acaso algún interés en particular?- dijo Mina acercándose mucho a ella sospechosamente.

-No Mina, no. Lo que pasa es que le dijeron a Malachite que vinieran él y sus amigos, pero no se a quiénes incluye eso, y no me gustaría que se apareciera ni con Neflite, ni con la tarada de Beryl. Ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando la gentuza invade nuestras casas, y además es que no sé cómo es que ellos siendo tan buena gente se puedan llevar con esas arañas- dijo Rei muy indignada

-Ya, en eso tienes razón, pero no te preocupes, Sere habló con el por teléfono y sólo vendrán Molly, Zafiro y Mal- dijo Ami y Rei se puso de buenas de repente.

Después de preparar la cena, me fui a arreglar y de alguna forma esta vez tomé el consejo de Mina y me vestí lo más provocadora posible. Me puse un vestido negro entallado con tirantes gruesos y un gran escote en V que se repetía más profundamente en la espalda, medias casi transparentes de tono negro también, botas negras de piel, cabello sujeto en una coleta alta, labios muy rojos y los ojos muy delineados en negro.

Cenamos muy a gusto, después de cenar preparamos unos tragos para llegar un poco entonados a la fiesta y no tener que gastar tanto en el bar y jugamos mímica, Rei y Zafiro nos ganaron a todos. Cuando dieron las doce comenzamos a levantar todo para irnos a la fiesta de Andrew y Lita se disculpó por no poder ir, hablaría con Jedite esa misma noche y daría todo por terminado, si la situación no se llevaba mucho tiempo, llegaría a la fiesta.

Nos pusimos abrigos y salimos hacia el Bombay. El bar está a unas seis cuadras de mi casa y todos juntos fuimos caminando. Nadie quería ir delante de Mal porque el muy gracioso no superaba su broma de siempre; pisar los talones de quien va delante de él.

Llegamos al Bombay y parecía estar muy bien, no mucha gente y tampoco muy poca. Enseguida vimos a Andrew en una mesa con otros chicos. Nos acercamos corriendo y nos tiramos en bola encima de él cantándole la canción de cumpleaños.

-¡Ya! Por favor, no puedo respirar- dijo sufriendo hasta debajo de todos nosotros, cuando logró salir, cada quien lo abrazó y le dimos sus regalos, en su mayoría libros y camisetas. Fue cuando todo el fandango terminó que vi quién más estaba ahí. Estaban los hermanos Kou, compañeros nuestros y los demás profesores amigos de Andrew; Kelvin, Nicholas, Haruka, Michiru, Kaolinette y Darien. Setsuna no estaba por ahí.

-Oye Andrew, ¿Y Setsuna?- pregunté.

-No puede venir, su bebita tiene gripe y se tuvo que quedar en casa-

-Ya, ni modo- dije, en ese momento volteé alrededor y vi a Darien, que estaba de pie al lado del grupo y comenzaba a saludar a los recién llegados. Cuando me vio, pude ver una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro y algo más que no supe reconocer. Me miró de arriba abajo y al regresar su mirada pude ver que posó sus ojos en mi escote.

Llegó hasta mí, me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Sere ¿Qué tal?-

-Muy bien ¿y tú?

-Muy bien gracias, muy bonita felicitación la que le dieron a Andrew, me aseguraré de no invitarlos a mi cumpleaños para evitar una de esas- dijo riendo.

-¿A sí? ¡Pues que mal! Tú te lo pierdes, es toda una tradición y no puedes entrar en el grupo sin pasar por ella.- dije muy solemnemente- ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?-

-El 3 de agosto, cumplo 31-

_-Leo, es leo_.-pienso de inmediato.

-¿Y el tuyo Sere?

-El 30 de junio-

-Ohh…y ¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó

-23, en junio cumplo 24, pero como no quieres entrar en la secta del abrazo de cumpleaños, lamento decirte que no voy a poder invitarte- dije haciéndome la indignada- Bueno, voy por una cerveza a la barra- dije y me fui

En la barra me topé con Mal, quien me invitó la cerveza y charlamos un rato. Después pusieron un par de canciones árabes, típico en ese bar, y Mal y yo hicimos el payaso con gestos arabescos en las manos y poniendo caras graciosas. Pronto se nos unieron los demás y cuando cambió la música, todos estuvimos un largo rato bailando. Malachite y yo bailamos juntos casi todo el tiempo, porque nos conocemos de hace tiempo y tenemos confianza para hacer tonterías todo el tiempo y bailar desde rápido y bien, hasta lo más ridículo.

Después de tanto bailar me moría de sed, fui a la barra por algo de tomar y me dirigí a la mesa. Ahí estaban Andrew, Darien, Diamante y Molly charlando animadamente. Me senté al lado de Andrew y me di cuenta de que estaban contando chistes, en un segundo me uní a la guerra de chistes y todos nos moríamos de risa con los que contaba cada quien. La plática pasó por miles de temas, ridículos de cada quien, adivinanzas, política entre otros. Varias veces fui a la barra a refrescar mi trago y debo admitir que para entonces estaba un poco más que alegre. La última vez Darien me alcanzó en la barra y nos quedamos ahí hablando largo rato de todo un poco, reíamos y cantábamos a gritos la música del bar. Él, al igual que yo es fan de los Beatles, entre muchas otras cosas que descubrimos que teníamos en común.

-Te apuesto que la pasta que yo cocino es inmensamente mejor que la tuya- dijo entornando la mirada y picándome en el hombro con su dedo índice.

-Claro que no, mi pasta es mundialmente alabada, tengo un sazón insuperable, si no me crees, pregúntale a Malachite, que hoy cenó en mi casa- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Malachite dices? ¿El pobre hombre que lleva toda la noche yendo al baño cada cinco minutos?- dijo con cara de burla- Ahora entiendo porque se la ha pasado en el baño.-

-Eres un mentiroso, ha estado toda la noche bailando- dije y el rió.

-Este lugar me recuerda mucho a uno de mis bares favoritos en Alemania- dijo cambiando de tema y mirando alrededor.

-¿Al Mandála?-

-Precisamente- dijo incrédulo- no puedo creer que lo conozcas.

-¿Conocerlo?, si me la pasé mi estancia en Alemania allí, es un lugar genial-

-Señorita Tsukino, usted no deja de sorprenderme- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, y yo sonreí tímida, él sonrió también y preguntó-Oye ¿no te parece que el Buda que está pintado en la pared está un poco chueco?

Volteé con la mirada para ver al Buda y de repente noté que en la fiesta no quedaba casi nadie, ¡en el bar no quedaba casi nadie! Lita había llegado y estaba en un sillón con Andrew y Mina platicando, Ami no estaba por ningún lado. Haruka y Michiru bailaban muy de cerca y algo torpemente por el alcohol, lo que parecía un tango, pero la música no correspondía. Malachite tampoco estaba ya, ni Diamante. De repente me quedé viendo a una parejita que estaba muy entrada en arrumacos y besos, y con mi estado un poco alterado de consciencia tardé en notar que era ¡Rei!, besándose con Zafiro…. Ahora entiendo, por eso estaba tan necia con saber quién iba a cenar. Estaban en verdad sumidos en los besos y no parecía que notaran al resto del mundo. Me reí para mí misma, Darien notó mi risa y miró hacia donde yo miraba para ver qué me hacía reír. Rió también al notar la situación.

De repente me comencé a sentir cansada. Después de todo eran las cinco de la mañana, iría a casa, y mañana averiguaría que pasó con Lita, con Rei y con las demás.

Realmente no quería dejar mi charla con Darien, pero si seguía ahí cada vez sería más difícil irme, realmente no fue buena idea platicar con él. Había descubierto miles de gestos nuevos y encantadores en su cara, había visto otras tantas miles de formas de sus ojos, y por si fuera poco había descubierto que era genial y que tenía muchísimo en común conmigo; lo que lo hacía mucho más difícil de pasar por alto. ¿Cómo sería su vida? …. Serena, deja esas preguntas… es tu profesor y tu una alumna que le cae bien porque comparten gustos… con este pensamiento mi mirada se entristeció, y él lo notó.

-Serena, ¿Estás bien? De repente te cambió la cara-

-No pasa nada- dije sonriendo.

-Seguro ya te aburrí y quieres seguir bailando-

-Claro que no, para nada, en realidad la he pasado muy bien contigo, y no podría seguir bailando, estoy muy cansada… no sé, tal vez sea hora de ir a casa-

-Ya, sería prudente, Andrew, Lita y Mina están ya en otro nivel- dijo riendo, en verdad estaban muy borrachos, sentados los tres en un sillón, o más bien tumbados, haciendo figuras con las manos- creo que será mejor no despedirse de ellos, si no van a hacer un tango y van a querer que no te vayas para seguir la fiesta-

-Brillante observación profesor Chiba- dije altivamente- creo entonces que ya me voy-

-Bien, ¿te vas caminando?-

-Sí-

-¿Sola?-

-Sí-

-Entonces vamos-

-¿Vamos?-

-Claro, no voy a dejar que te vayas sola caminado a esta hora-

-Pero no te molestes Darien, no pasa nada-

-Pero no es molestia, ¿Dónde vives?-

-Al lado del restaurante italiano pintado de rojo-

-Pues ni te preocupes, que yo vivo muy cerca de ahí y de todos modos ese es mi camino- dijo señalando la puerta con una mano comenzando a caminar al igual que yo, y les dijimos de lejos adiós a los demás con la mano, para que no hubiera oportunidad de discusión. Otra ves esa sensación de extraña comodidad me inundo al ir a su lado, llegamos a la puerta del bar y tomé mi abrigo, instintivamente Darien se ofreció a ayudarme a ponérmelo, al momento que me volví a darle las gracias, noté algo que debía ser más bien producto de mi alucinación…un brillo dorado en sus ojos, me quedé parada frente a él sin moverme lo más mínimo, paralizada, ¿Por qué extraña magia del destino se estaba cumpliendo con mi profesor cada señal sobre la forma de reconocer a tu alma gemela?...instintivamente vinieron a mi mente las palabras de ese libro: _"y la tradición del sol puso en el mundo la señal de la otra parte, para que todos la vieran; el brillo en los ojos"_.

-¿Serena? ¿Nos vamos ya?-apremió él, entonces volví de mis meditaciones y le dije.

-Claro…sólo…tenía algo de frío.-dije mintiendo y me puse el abrigo, salimos a la calle, caminando juntos pero sin nada que indicara familiaridad, yo no podía aparta de mi mente la idea de haber visto ese brillo en los ojos alucinantemente azules de mi profesor.

-¿Sigues con frío?-me comentó mientras atravesábamos las calles solitarias.

-Un poco.-dije más por evitar mirarlo de nuevo, entonces pasó algo maravilloso e inexplicable a la vez, él pasó su brazo por arriba de mis hombros y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo, fue tan impulsivo y tan espontáneo que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar más que con un sonrojo y me quedé de nuevo paralizada pero no era de miedo o de confusión, sino que al notar lo maravillosamente cómoda que estaba a su lado y el aroma que despedía era tan tranquilizante, sentía que me podía quedar así para siempre…cuando alcé la vista nuestros ojos se encontraron, estábamos tan juntos que sentía casi el calor de su aliento sobre mi rostro, todo empezaba a tomar un rumbo inequívoco, sentí que mis mejillas se encendían con su cercanía y él me miraba de una forma tan ardiente que el frío, si es que una vez lo sentí había desaparecido, la luna llena sobre nosotros, la calle desierta, y nuestros cuerpos muy juntos…¿Era que las almas gemelas existían en verdad?...y de ser así…¿Iba yo a dejar que por un convencionalismos como nuestra posición de maestro y estudiante me apartara de él?...El corazón me latía tan rápido y mi mente barajaba las opciones y las sensaciones en una extraña mezcla…

* * *

Hola a todos desde el lejano Asgard

Bueno, aquí estoy nuevamente.

Pido disculpas porque yo había prometido actualizar pronto y esta vez lo fue tanto así. Como siempre los pretextos no faltan… este capítulo me costó muchísimo, acabo de entrar de vacaciones a la universidad y mi tesis me trae loca y por si fuera poco, hoy en la mañana camino a la universidad choqué en el coche… todo está bien, pero mi coche estará en terapia intensiva por algún tiempo.

Quiero darle las gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi fic.

Espero que este capítulo les guste, como les dije, tardé mucho en ver cómo iba a quedar, no veía la luz al final del túnel….

Quiero agradecer especialmente a Leonor de Eboli, que me ha apoyado mucho con esté chap.

Ahora ¿Qué pasará?... ¿hará de las suyas el efecto del alcohol? ¿O se comportarán?

_**Gracias nuevamente a todos y hasta el próximo chap.**_


	4. Aliento a té

_**Lo único que sé es que algo se me abalanza como un muñeco que saliera de una caja y yo asciendo como un cohete hasta el cielo.**_

_**¡Ojala terminaran con ese proceso... y empezaran a servir los refrescos!**_

_**Le pareció que veía un Albatros revoloteando en torno de la lámpara; cuando volvió a mirar, vio que era un sello de un penique. Mejor que te vayas a casa, dijo, ...que las noches están muy húmedas.**_

_**Y sacaron toda clase de cosas... y todas empezaban con...: ...la Luna, lagartijas, laberintos y lucideces...**_

_**Y sus ojos encontraron inmediatamente los de una gran oruga azul que sentada en lo alto con los brazos cruzados, fumaba tranquilamente un narguile... Alicia y la oruga se miraron en silencio**_

_**Tu cara es la misma que la de todo el mundo... los dos ojos, así... la nariz en el medio,  
la boca debajo. Es siempre lo mismo. Claro que si tuvieras los dos ojos del mismo lado de la nariz, por ejemplo... o la boca más arriba, eso serviría de algo.**_

_**No somos, cariño, más que niños mayores, irritados porque la hora de acostarnos se acerca.**_

_**- ¿Vendrás? ¿Verdad? ...¿Vendrás a incorporarte a la danza?**_

_**

* * *

**_

Opciones, ¡opciones!, demasiadas opciones y yo con la mente afectada tanto por el alcohol como por la mirada de Darien… no podía decidir nada. So olor es lo más presente, es lo que ocupa todo, cítrico, madera, cigarro… respirar muy profundo es lo único constante. No soy una persona tímida, no suelo pensar tanto las cosa; normalmente no tendría problema en tomar una decisión rápida, de esas que se toman sin pensar y donde una misma ve sus actos como espectador, sin poder echar marcha atrás una vez dado el primer paso. Pero esta vez era todo tan distinto, esta vez no podía dar el paso sin ver más allá de mi deseo.

Todo estaba tan lleno de implicaciones tanto si salía bien como si salía mal. Seguíamos caminando lento por las calles, su brazo sobre mis hombros atrayéndome hacia él; yo llevaba mis brazos juntos delante del pecho y tenía la cabeza apoyada en Darien. Constantemente volteaba a verle, y él me miraba fijamente, sin decir nada, sólo nos mirábamos. Ese brillo…ahí estaba ese brillo.

Sus ojos brillando me hicieron pensar en una gran ola a punto de romper, cuando está en su punto más alto y el agua refleja el brillo del sol. Me hicieron sentir como si estuviera ante esa gran ola, que estaba a punto de caer sobre mí, y yo sabía que no podría hacer nada, que me iba golpear con toda su fuerza; quería, quería sentir la debacle que vendría por perderme en sus ojos. De cualquier manera, parecía que la idea de un poco de él no era suficiente, eso era lo que me hacía ver más allá del momento, lo quería para mí, sólo para mí. Si ahora me daba la vuelta y lo besaba, y él me besaba de regreso; habrían problemas, es mi profesor, no podemos tener una relación, y antes que eso… no sé si él quisiera tener una relación conmigo, ni siquiera sé si él quiere besarme.

Esa es la otra opción, si le beso y él no reacciona… eso también traería consecuencias. Debía de pensar mientras podía, debía anticipar el temblor, tratar de caer de pie.

Entre estas cavilaciones nos dirigíamos a cruzar la calle y al bajar de la acera, tropezamos y casi caemos, no sé culpa de quien fue, ninguno iba en sus cinco sentidos.

-Serena ¿estás bien?- dijo Darien sosteniéndome de los dos brazos

-Sí…creo ¿y tú?- dije enderezándome y de repente inexplicablemente me puse a reír. Darien me miró y echó a reír también. Nos mirábamos y reíamos con complicidad. Cuando recuperamos el habla después de tanto reír, hablé.

-No sé cómo voy a subir las escaleras a casa, si no puedo con un simple escalón, el ascensor está descompuesto-

-Uf, que putada, ¿tienes que subir muchas escaleras?-

-Hasta el ático-

-Creo que hemos sido muy malos esta noche señorita Tsukino, no podemos ni mantenernos en pie- dijo con una ceja alzada y negando con la cabeza

-Oh, no Señor Chiba… lo que hicimos mal fue haber salido del bar con media consciencia, debimos haber traído toda, o dejado toda…- dije mirándolo de lado y sonriendo

-Creo que tienes razón…y creo también que nos caería bien comer algo, ¿tienes hambre?- dijo tendiéndome su mano

-No lo había pensado, pero ahora que lo pienso, sí- dije tomando su mano y comenzando a caminar. Con su mano me movió regresándome a la posición anterior: con su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Nuestro momento se había roto, de cualquier manera seguíamos abrazados, pero esta vez se sentía como una cuestión con menos importancia. Todo por nuestra falta de equilibro. Tampoco podía echarle toda la culpa al alcohol, si no fuera en parte por eso, probablemente no nos hubiéramos abierto a tener un momento como el que recién se perdió. Él iba caminado con la vista al frente y yo no podía evitar mirarlo, su perfil era tan perfecto, sus facciones rectas y su mirada firme cobraban magia con el viento pegando en rostro.

Y el brillo… aquel mentado brillo… lograba verlo aún de perfil, aún después de que el momento fue interrumpido; ahora sabía que este hombre iba a ser un gran problema para mí y que no me lo podría sacar nada fácil de la cabeza.

Después de una breve desviación llegamos a un puesto en la calle donde vendían té con leche y palitos de chocolate. Cada quien pidió ambas cosas y nos sentamos en una de las mesas en la acera de la calle.

-Ohhh, qué bien se siente el té caliente en el estómago- dije con cara de que había sido salvada en pleno juicio final

-En verdad que sí, ya me estaba ardiendo el estómago- dijo Darien con cara graciosa- ¿Crees que los que se quedaron en el bar sigan ahí?

-Uf, no lo sé. Lo que sí te puedo decir, es que nadie se va a ir de ahí hasta que Mina se quiera ir. Es que no tiene tope, podría estar de fiesta por días y días, y además siempre convence a la gente de que se quede, pobre Andrew- dije y Darien rió

-Sí, pobre Andrew, a su edad no creo que le sea tan fácil aguantar una noche entera de fiesta- dijo con tono de burla

-Bueno Señor Chiba, que yo sepa Andrew y tú tienen la misma edad y tú, y según lo que dices, no te consideras viejo- dije arqueando una ceja y el rió

-Una cosa es que no me sienta viejo y otra que no lo sea. No, en realidad no creo que sea viejo, y tampoco creo que Andrew lo sea. Lo que sí creo es que mañana va a tener una cara de resaca que yo no me pierdo por nada- reí por su comentario tan "bien" intencionado

-Ya… ni yo las de las demás… y los chismes….parece que fue una noche de…mmm… provecho-dije

-Pues no sé muy bien de que van las cosas aún, pero por algunas cosas que vi creo que mañana tendrás mucha ropa que lavar- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y riendo

-Lita y Rei por lo menos-

-Lita no llegó desde el principio ¿O sí?- dijo con tono compungido

-No, no te preocupes, aún no estás tan mal como para olvidar pedazos de la noche- dije con tono exagerado- Lo que pasa es que fue a terminar con el imbécil que tenía de novio, y sinceramente espero que las cosas hayan salido bien y que no lo tengamos que ver nunca más-

-Uy, suena peligroso, la gente así no debería de andar suelta- dijo con tono burlón

-Aunque te burles, es así. No sabes que patán…de estos a los que no les encuentras ni una virtud, macho, arrogante, posesivo, mandón…, de esos que te hacen perder la fe en ti misma- dije con pesar y Darien pareció entender que la cosa era en serio

-Ya… es la educación ¿Sabes?... entre otras cosas… nadie tendría que pasar por una relación así. Lo peor es que mucha gente no aprende de sus caídas y se la pasan en eso-

-Después de conocer a gente así, yo cada vez dudo más de la posibilidad de una relación saludable, cada vez me decepciono más y tengo menos ganas de intentar las cosas. Es eso o tal vez es que son muy exigente y vivo con la cabeza en nunca jamás- dije con pesar y mirando a la nada. Él ladeó la cabeza, me miraba profundamente y mostraba interés en lo que yo decía.

-¿Por qué crees que eres tú la del problema?- preguntó con voz profunda y tranquila, que me hizo temblar toda por dentro y dudar antes de responder

-Porque, no sé, de vez en cuando pienso que igual y no es la mayoría la que está mal, sino yo, y que lo que pido es muy utópico-

-¿Qué pides?- y cuando preguntó esto se puso de pié y pagó al señor de la comida, me tomó por los hombro nuevamente y comenzamos a caminar

-Quiero a alguien que me vea como su igual, que no necesite estrategias tontas para acercarse a mí, que se muestre tal y como es, y que quiera verme como soy, sin simulacros, sin nebulosas. Alguien que no trate de acercarse con recursos baratos para conquistar un ideal, y que luego se pierda. No soy ningún ideal, ni creo que nadie lo sea, sólo creo que las relaciones deberían de basarse en lo que la gente es en común, en lo que pueden ser juntos, no en aparentar perfección- dije con tono apasionado

-No creo que tenga nada de descabellado lo que piensas, ni pienso que la del problema seas tú- dijo ladeando la cabeza para verme

-Gracias, pero a veces parece algo tan difícil… encontrar a alguien, que sea él mismo y con eso mismo te sorprenda, que no tenga que fingir para hacerte temblar las piernas. Y que a la vez sea lo suficientemente genial cómo para que le nazca hacer cosas inesperadas, que te dejan sin poder moverte-

-Te repito que creo que no es nada tonto ni mucho menos, es ambicioso, eso sí. Pero no esperaría menos de alguien como tú- dijo mirando al frente y sonriendo

-Quiero a alguien que sea capaz de ver más allá de su nariz, de salirse de su pensamiento y anticipar situaciones, que me tome desprevenida y me incite a actuar… a respirar profundo… y que no se asuste cuando yo lo haga. A alguien alegre con quien el tiempo pase fácil, aunque no esté haciendo nada. A alguien que me haga sentir que iría hasta el mismo infierno con él… no sé por qué te cuento todo esto- dije deteniéndome en el portal de mi casa, y mirándolo con la cabeza baja, al notar que me detuve, él se quedó en frente mío y me miraba penetrantemente. Yo me sentía como un conejo ante su presa, parecía un auténtico felino a punto de saltar… y sin darme cuenta yo estaba experimentando justo lo que acababa de decir… me temblaban las piernas… seguramente si hablara, la voz también me temblaría, y ese brillo… el brillo seguía ahí. Me comencé a ponerme más que nerviosa cuando el tiempo pasaba y seguíamos en la misma situación, las manos me sudaban y el pecho comenzaba a palpitarme.

Con intención de hacer algo que me sacara de ese momento, de encontrar una salida fácil, jalé mi bolso sin verlo para buscar mis llaves o quién sabe qué. Darien levantó la cabeza de repente, su mirada tenía algo que no lograba descifrar… era altiva y segura. Caminó hacia mí lento y firme, y yo no entendía qué pasaba, cuando lo tuve muy cerca de mí no pude hacer más que dar un paso atrás, él continuó y yo di un paso más hacia atrás, y otro, hasta que sentí la fría pared detrás de mí. Me detuve en seco con el golpe de la pared, con las manos pegadas a ella, Darien alzó su brazo y lo apoyó en la pared por encima de mi cabeza; yo alcé la vista y lo vi mirándome fijamente con los labios levemente abiertos y con una expresión neutra en la cara.

Yo sentía la pared áspera en mis manos y con el viento me llegaba el olor de Darien, respiré profundamente y tragué, estaba paralizada… el corazón me latía y lo entrecortado de mi respiración era evidente para ambos.

Darien parecía estático, deseaba con toda el alma que me besara, que me besara toda la noche, hasta que el sol saliera y después de eso hasta que se volviera a ocultar… De repente sentí como con su brazo libre me cogió de la cintura y comenzó a acercarme a él y él a mí. Cuando estábamos ya tan cerca que podía sentir su pecho claramente y cada parte de su cuerpo, comenzó a bajar lentamente la cara, nunca dejó de verme ni separó su mirada de la mía… ¿Qué estaba pasando? Esto… esto no está bien… no se suponía que pasara… esta situación me iba a hacer añicos, y yo ya estaba tan lejos del pensamiento que no podía hacer nada al respecto… pensar y pensar y siempre para nada….

Él continuó acercándose a mi rostro y cuando estábamos a milímetros se detuvo, me miró el rostro completo, como analizándome, recorriendo cada parte. Nuevamente se movió y dirigió sus labios a mi oído.

-El hombre al que buscas…- me dijo con una voz suave, profunda y segura-¿Haría algo… así?- y yo que no podía pensar, no podía ni soñar en articular respuesta alguna…!Oh.. por todos los dioses!...

-A…. aha…-dije en un gemido, intentado dar a entender que sí, cambiando un poco mi posición y sacando el pecho. Era completamente abrumador, su cabello negro azabache brillaba azul con la luna, su voz ronca, su olor mezclado de perfume con humo de cigarro. Si me movía un centímetro lo besaría, pero aún en este momento dudaba… ¿Me quiere besar, o está siguiéndome la conversación anterior?

Después de hablarme al oído regresó a estar frente a mí, lentamente se agachó un poco más, y yo vislumbré claramente un beso… el momento probablemente duró poco más que un par de segundos, pero para mí fue eterno… Sentí su rostro, su nariz rozar con mi mejilla, su aliento cálido y con olor a té, juraría por todos los dioses y los infiernos que sabe maravilloso… si había sonido fuera de mi burbuja, no lo sé… yo sólo oía mi respiración y la de Darien.

Movió lentamente su rostro y me beso la mejilla…un beso suave y lento… fue hasta ese momento que pude soltar todo el aire que tenía contenido, por no atreverme ni a respirar.

Ese suave beso en la mejilla me estremeció hasta los huesos, el roce de sus labios se quedó en mi rostro por mucho más tiempo del normal, lo pude sentir ahí hasta después de que se separó de mí. Sonrió mirándome. Me soltó de la cintura y uno en frente del otro, nos quedamos unos segundos

-Buenas noches Serena, duerme bien- dijo y lentamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por la acera.

Yo no pude responder, ni siquiera lo intenté. Continué como hipnotizada mirándolo caminar y sin pensarlo me llevé la mano a la mejilla… suspiré profundo… ¿qué había sido todo eso?... ¿le gusto? ¿Quería besarme? ¿Había sido todo parte de la conversación? Me di la vuelta buscando las llaves en mi bolso, y entré en el portal. Cuando estuve adentro me recargue en la puerta y me dejé caer lentamente hasta quedar sentada. Estaba mareada… todo me daba vueltas… el instante había pasado y ahora solo quedaban dudas, tantas que no puedo reconocer ninguna como tal, no podía responder a ninguna. Había fallado en pensar, había cruzado la línea, y ahora pagaría las consecuencias…Suspiraba y no me movía nada, era todo junto, el alcohol que se iba, el cansancio, el momento con Darien, mis dudas y los rayos del sol a mi espalda filtrándose por el portal.

Lo mejor sería subir y dormir, así por lo menos no pensaría, aunque bien se que soñaré.

Me levanté y comencé a subir las escaleras con pesar, hacia el final comencé a acelerar el paso ante el pensamiento de mi cama y mi gruesa colcha, y por fin llegué ante la puerta de mi casa… abrí con cautela para no despertar a Ami y me metí en mi cuarto. Estaba tan agotada, con la mente tan cansada… que ni pensé siquiera en desmaquillarme o ponerme el pijama… me quité la ropa y en bragas me metí la cama.

Encendí el televisor para poner cualquier cosa tonta que me distrajera, Bob Esponja era la mejor opción… programé para que se apagara en 30 minutos, me di la vuelta en la cama y con Bob de fondo me abstraje de la realidad.

Unas horas después risas de fuera me despertaron, miré el reloj de la mesita…las doce del día. Podría haber seguido durmiendo muchas horas más, pero por el momento el sueño se había espantado. Me puse una camiseta muy grande y salí del cuarto. Ami y Rei estaban sentadas en el sofá, recién levantadas y muertas de risa.

-¡Hombre Sere, vaya nochecita! Ven a unirte al chisme- dijo Rei levantando la mano

Yo aún me tallaba los ojos y no reaccionaba… las mire sin entender… y me dirigí a la cocina a buscar café. Una vez más consciente fui con ellas al sofá.

-Bueno, entonces ¿decían?-

-Pues nada, que parece que a Rei le fue muy bien anoche- dijo Ami

-Es cierto…ahora recuerdo que estabas comiéndole la boca a Zafiro, ¿de dónde salió eso?- pregunté y Rei se puso un poco roja

-Pues no lo sé, ya me parecía interesante desde hace tiempo, pero no le tomé importancia… y ayer estábamos hablando sobre hacer cosas sin pensar y pues lo besé…y me respondió…y pues parece que bien, dijo que me llamaría esta semana para hacer algo- dijo sonriendo

-¡Oh! Pues ¡enhorabuena!... me cae muy bien…- dije

-No creas, trato de no hacerme muchas ilusiones, siempre puede salir con alguna putada… es hombre-

-Trata, pero no lo logra… ya hasta tiene planeado que se va a poner el día que salga con él-dijo Ami y yo reí

-¿Y cómo es que te quedaste a dormir aquí?- pregunté

-Pues tenía mucha pereza de ir a mi casa caminando-

-¿Y tú Ami? ¿Qué tal te fue la noche?- pregunté

-Yo nada… después de un rato me dieron ganas de irme y Diamante y Malachite ya se iban también, pasamos al restaurante de Diamante por algo de comer y vine para acá- respondió Ami sin más. Diamante tiene un restaurante frente a la universidad y vamos muy seguido allí, es muy ameno y nunca pagamos nada.

-¿Tú qué tal Sere, nada interesante?- preguntó Rei- Te vi hablando con Darien-

-Pues en realidad si hay algo, no sé si interesante o desastroso- dije con pesar

-¡Cuenta!- dijeron las dos

Les conté todo desde que salimos del bar omitiendo la parte de mi alucinación del brillo en los ojos. Ellas con la boca abierta me escuchaban y no daban crédito.

-Y eso fue todo, cómo pude entré, subí y me dormí-

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Pero qué hijo de puta!- dijo Rei- Serena no confíes en los hombres, este se quiere pasar de listo, es mayor y siente que te puede sacar varias vueltas- dijo Rei enojada y yo no quería creerle… no quería que fuera cierto…bien podía serlo, pero el brillo en sus ojos…

-No sé, yo creo que es mucho aventurarnos decir algo así, no sabemos bien lo que pasa- dijo Ami analizando la situación- Podría estar jugando, o podría haberte seguido la conversación o incluso puede ser que le gustes Sere, pero que la situación lo frene-

Sí, eso podía ser…eso quería que fuera… yo podría con la situación en la universidad, yo podría tener una relación por debajo del agua con él. Una relación… ¿Pero qué digo?...!este tipo me está obsesionando! ¡Carajo! Y engañarme no servía de nada, una relación a medias me iba a destruir más…lo peor es pensar en una relación con alguien que tuvo todas las oportunidades de besarte y con alevosía y ventaja no lo hizo.

-Pues no lo sé… lo único que sí sé, es que esta situación me está matando… es idiota e ilógica… este tipo no tendría por qué tener la importancia que tiene en mi cabeza, y si no lo arreglo pronto las cosas en la universidad, entre otras… se van a poner feas-

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- dijo Rei mirándome comprensivamente

-No lo sé…. No lo sé, no lo sé, no lo sé- dije cada vez subiendo el tono y la velocidad

-Me alegra ver progreso- dijo Ami

-Es que para empezar me siento como una loca… estoy loca… ¡Esa es la respuesta! Sólo a los locos les pasa esto… por eso alucino-

-No estás loca, a mí me parece bastante normal la situación- dijo nuevamente Ami muy tranquila- A ver Serena ¡ya entra en razón!...analiza las cosas un momento, un profesor alemán muy joven y guapo, tu viviste mucho tiempo allí y tienes obsesión con los alemanes. Experto en tu tema favorito, que además se ofrece ayudarte, tiene millones de cosas en común contigo y para colmo aparte de la situación en su oficina, en una noche te abraza para caminar y casi te besa de la forma en la que tu precisamente soñabas… ¿Te suena a locura? Pues a mí no-

Ami tenía razón…la loca no soy yo, viéndolo bien es bastante normal que me guste, lo que importaba ahora era lo que yo iba a hacer al respecto.

-Pues entonces tengo dos conflictos en la cabeza- dije- el primero es sobre si le gusto o no, y el segundo va sobre quitarme estas ideas de la cabeza… es mi profesor-

-Pues si estás tan consciente de la segunda no veo por qué te cuestionas la primera- dijo Rei- Si está claro que es tu profesor, lo otro no importa…aunque te mueras por saber… lo peor es que vas a encontrar la forma de averiguarlo y esto va a acabar peor… lo sé y lo sabemos todas- Ami y yo reímos

-Respuesta desconocida…creo que lo mejor es que no me fuerce, porque no va a salir nada, voy a dejar que las cosas sigan su curso… y si no es nada, pues pasará- dije y en eso sonó mi teléfono, era Lita, quería venir, tenía mucho que contar.

Lita llegó a casa una hora después y nos contó con lujo de detalle como por fin había mandado a Jedite a freír espárragos. Un minuto de silencio por el difunto… ¡Y qué chingue a su madre! Es como si un peso se nos hubiera quitado de encima… además durante la ruptura el imbécil mostró que no sólo es un remedo de persona sino que también es agresivo… Lita lo alcanzó en el bar donde estaba y salieron al lado del coche de él a hablar, cuando él veía que no la convencía de no terminar, dio un golpe al vidrio de su coche y lo rompió… Pobre Lita… lo bueno que tuvo la rapidez mental de salir rápido de ahí y así llegó a la fiesta de Andrew.

Mina, Andrew y ella salieron cerca de las siete del bar y eso sólo porque Mina no podía más… mala elección de zapatos y mucho baile hacen polvo a cualquiera.

Pasamos la tarde entre bromas y agradecimientos por no tener que volver a ver a Jedite… Mina no se apareció nunca, ni pretendíamos que lo hiciera, seguro no se podía poner de pie.

Abrimos el sofá cama y pusimos una peli, estábamos todas acostadas con miles de colchas encima, aquello parecía una madriguera… me quedé dormida y Ami me medio despertó para llevarme a mi cama a media noche… las chicas se acababan de ir.

-Son las 7 de la mañana en Tokio, el sol ya nos acompaña en este día y la temperatura externa es de 8 grados-

Me desperté de jalón… me senté en la cama… el despertador… es Lunes…clases… baño…desayuno…

Me volví a tumbar en la cama, levantarme tan rápido me mareó… estaba sudando… una pesadilla… mis padres… seguro era mi consciencia diciéndome que tenía que ir a verlos, antes de que la universidad se pusiera más pesada debía ir a Osaka. Este fin de semana, probablemente.

Fui a la habitación de Ami a despertarla y me metí a la ducha. Cuarenta minutos después íbamos camino a la universidad… fue hasta que pasamos al lado del Bombay que caí en la cuenta… íbamos a clase de Darien… moría por verlo sonreír como lo hace cuando llega al salón… cuando llega con ánimo y nervios… eso se nota de lejos…lo quiero más cerca de mí, pero a la vez temo que la relación cambie… de alguna cobarde manera estoy muy segura como estoy ahora… me llevo muy bien con él, cree que soy inteligente, me ayuda con la tesis… y ahora después de lo del sábado no sabía cómo estarían las cosas. Yo probablemente no reaccione igual ante él… seguro mi idiotez me traicionará y terminaré mostrando que espero más de él de lo que debería.

Esta vez pasamos por el café antes de la clase… la resaca y la desvelada aún tenían dejos en nosotras… Cuando llegamos al salón Darien ya estaba adentro, y yo que odio llegar tarde… estaba hablando de espaldas a la puerta, cuando la oyó se giró, sonrió con los ojos y en un parpadeo muy lento se giro de nuevo y continuó. Me había perdido de ver su sonrisa al entrar en la clase… ya no estaba tan desesperada como ayer y eso me preocupaba, ahora es más profundo, incluso la sola idea de verle me pone contenta.

-Serena, ¿a qué edad se va el Zarathustra de Nietzsche a la montaña?- preguntó Darien

-mm… a los treinta- dije y se me quedó viendo como esperando algo más- la misma edad a la que Jesús empezó a predicar… sólo que Zarathustra a esa edad se retiró como etapa previa a la predicación y estuvo allí 10 años-

-¡Exacto!, la relación con la vida de Jesús de Nazaret no es fortuita, es comparativa. Pero él y nuestro Zarathustra son muy distintos. Recuerden que por algo Nietzsche escribió el Anticristo y por algo es Zarathustra quien habla del Súper hombre y no Jesús… pero Zarathustra meditó 10 años más…. ¿Será eso?- y todos miraban expectantes- ¡Púes yo no se los voy a decir!, por lo menos no hasta la otra clase… quiero que reflexionen al respecto y quiero también esa reflexión escrita en una cuartilla en mi bandeja de la oficina para el miércoles- y todos se quejaron, Darien sólo rió

Salimos a fumar como siempre y Andrew pasó y se detuvo.

-¿Qué tal borrachas del mal?-

-Yo no diría eso si fuera tú, el borracho por excelencia esa noche fue otro- dijo Rei

-Bueno, bueno… tu mejor no digas nada que hasta con premio saliste Rei- dijo Andrew refiriéndose a lo de Zafiro y Rei se puso roja y lo miró penetrantemente

-¡Hombre! ¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿La resaca continúa eh?- dijo Darien que acababa de salir del salón, mientras golpeaba a Andrew en la espalda y este se retorcía

-Claro… como yo no soy alemán y no me daban cerveza en el biberón, pues tengo que lidiar con las resacas después de beber la mitad que tú- dijo imitando el acento de Darien, el tremendamente sexy acento de Darien- Si es que los fabrican para ser máquinas a prueba de todo- todos reímos- es que no se que hacen las pobres mujeres alemanas, si los hombres no tienen ninguna gracias además de beber como locos y salir al frio sin ropa y sin sentir nada- todos reímos más, Andrew era en verdad gracioso.

-Pues yo creo que Serena piensa diferente que tú, Andrew- dijo Ami, y los demás me voltearon a ver, en ese momento no hice mucho caso de mi cabeza y sólo dije lo que Ami esperaba que dijera, que además era muy cierto

-A mí me parece que los hombres alemanes son los más sexys, son mi debilidad- dije sonriendo con una ceja alzada y mirando a Darien como quien no quiere la cosa, él me miraba penetrantemente sonrió y se llevó la mano al cabello bajando un poco la cabeza como quien hace honores o agradece un comentario.

-Ya, ya… pobre niña… tus padres nunca pensaron en los estragos que traería mandarte tanto tiempo a ese país de raros… pero no te preocupes, yo te voy a curar… ¿Conoces algo que se llama Lobotomía frontal?- dijo Andrew abrazándome y todos reímos, al parecer para mi suerte no entendió mi comentario, las chicas lo habían captado de sobremanera y yo sospecho que aún ríen por eso… Darien….Darien seguía viéndome como tratando de descifrar la naturaleza del comentario.

-Yo no digo que no necesite la lobotomía, pero no soy la única-

-No cariño, la única no, pero si la que más lo necesita. Y tiene que ser pronto, sino no te podemos reintegrar al mercado capitalista para casarte bien, mira que ningún hombre decente y de "buena" familia se va a querer casar con alguien que sólo habla de Nietzsche- dijo Andrew imitando el tono pesado de la gente de alcurnia y las idiotas de mis amigas asintieron

-A mí me parece de lo más atractivo, si encontrara a una mujer que me hable de Nietzsche, me volvería más que loco por ella en más de un sentido- dijo Darien mirándome de reojo y yo no lo podía creer… ¿Qué estaba pasando ahora? Son demasiados juegos… y yo ya no se qué es juego y qué no. Yo dije lo de los alemanes en serio, pero no sé cómo lo habrá interpretado él. Ni sé qué coño quiso decir con su comentario. Todas las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta y de nuevo, Andrew no entendió nada. Alabado sea el alcohol y la mala resistencia de Andrew.

-Pues eso será a ti porque estás loco… déjame que me preocupe por procurarle a mi alumna una decente e hipócrita vida en sociedad con un marido que se acueste con su secretaria- reímos nuevamente y volteé a ver a Darien, me seguía mirando y sonriendo, aguantándose la risa con la mirada más deliciosamente perversa que haya visto en mi vida.

Me podía imaginar claramente esa mirada con Darien encima de mí envistiéndome con fuerza, bañada en su sudor.

No sé bien de que van las cosas, pero parece que ya voy viendo a donde llevó el encuentro del sábado… lo peor es la incertidumbre…. Es no saber por qué estamos así y por qué dice lo que dice. Puedo vivir con muchas cosas, pero la incertidumbre me congela, cualquier movimiento puede ser herrado… y es aquí cuando generalmente tiro a matar con tal de saber de qué lado estoy… esta vez no la quiero cagar… aunque siempre he pensando que si lo hechas a perder por lo que piensas, vale la pena…

* * *

Hola a todos desde el lejano Asgard

Agradezco muchisisisismo a todos los que me leen y me escriben su opinión y comentarios, … espero que este chap les guste

Por último quiero agradecer especialmente a Romina, Susy, Eliz, Marta, Clara, Aiven y a Charly

_**Hasta el próximo**_


	5. Helado, pan y patos

_**Podría contarte mis aventuras, empezando por las de esta mañana...**_

_**Por lo menos esta mañana, al levantarme, sabía quién era, pero creo que debo de haber cambiado varias veces desde entonces.**_

_**Aunque consiguió arrancar muy hermosos junquillos mientras el bote pasaba, había siempre uno más bello que no conseguía alcanzar. ...¡Los más bonitos siempre están lejos! exclamó por fin con un suspiro, ante el empeño de los junquillos por crecer tan lejos.**_

_**Se encontró finalmente en un jardín hermoso en medio de los canteros y de las frescas fuentes.**_

_**De aquí a Babilonia, ¿cuántos kilómetros habrá?  
Diecisiete mil y un poquito más.**_

_**¿Puedo llegar con la luz como tren?  
¡Vaya si puedes! Y volver también.**_

_**Yo voy por mi camino, dijo, y cuando encuentro un riachuelo en la montaña; le prendo fuego...**_

_**Domina tu mal genio -dijo- ...que ya te acostumbrarás con el tiempo -y volvió a ponerse el narguile en la boca y empezó otra vez a fumar.**_

_**En primavera, cuando los bosques reverdezcan intentaré explicarte mi intención;  
quizás en los largos días del verano consigas entender esta canción.**_

_**

* * *

**_

(recomiendo leer las últimas lineas del capítulo anterior para seguir bien esta primera conversación)

Todo esto es como estar deshojando una margarita; si, no, si, no, si… Sé que tengo que hacer algo para quedarme tranquila, pase lo que pase. La situación ya es lo de menos. Con la tesis encima y la graduación próxima, no puedo permitirme este desastre mental.

De repente me di cuenta de que Ami me hablaba, y yo agité la cabeza como saliendo de un trance.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté

-¿En qué piensas? ¿No escuchaste nada?- preguntó Ami, y yo vislumbré la magnífica respuesta, sonreí de lado, una sonrisa contenida.

-En Nietzsche- dije como distraída pero dios sabe que no lo estaba, el momento pareció durar siglos, Darien volteó descaradamente cuando oyó mi respuesta. Se quedó viéndome y yo sólo le devolví la mirada de quien no entiende el por qué de su reacción. Me hice tonta, olímpicamente tonta, pero es que algo tenía que hacer para que las cosas desemboquen en algo.

Andrew roló los ojos solamente, creyendo que mi comentario era al respecto de lo que él decía, y las chicas comenzaron a hablar de ir al café.

-Bueno Andrew, nos vemos al rato en clase, trataré de dejar de pensar en Nietzsche- dije y todas nos despedimos, cuando pasé al lado de Darien, muy bajo dijo, -Tampoco trates tanto- yo me quedé viéndolo con la cabeza girada hacia donde él estaba mientras seguía mi camino y sólo alcancé a negar con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

Comenzamos a caminar de manera aparentemente normal, hasta que estuvimos considerablemente lejos de ahí y fue cuando todo explotó.

-¿Qué fue eso?- grité

-Es lo que te pasa por pensar tanto en Nietzsche- dijo Ami y yo sólo la miré muy seria

-Esto es en serio Ami, ¡Di algo! ¡Ayúdame!-

-Pues francamente no sé qué decir, me descolocó bastante a mí también. Esas indirectas parecían de gente que ha sido cómplice durante años- dijo, y yo recordé el brillo de sus ojos, era demasiado, demasiadas coincidencias, demasiado gustos en común.

-Serena, vamos a ver… ya sé lo que estás pensando, pero no importa lo raro que te parezca todo, ¡es tu profesor!, si le gustas o no, ¡da lo mismo! Invierte tus energías en quitarte todo esto de la cabeza- dijo Rei con cara de circunstancia… ella lee muy bien a la gente

-Pero es que no puedo Rei, no puedo evitar pensar que todas esas cosas se dan porque yo le gusto, y eso no me deja soltar el tema-

-¿Y si le gustas, qué?- dijo Rei- ¿Van a tener una relación?

-No lo sé, para eso se necesitan dos, dos personas que hablen claro, y que sepan lo que pasa entre ellos, no esto que hay entre Darien y yo. Lo que si te puedo decir es que sería lo más tonto del mundo dejar ir algo así sólo por políticas de universidad, en caso de que le gustara- dije enojada

-No te pongas así Sere, Rei tiene mucha razón, yo te apoyo, pero es una situación difícil, en primera instancia porque no sabemos qué terreno pisamos- dijo Lita

-Ya… pero nada… ¿Tú cómo estás?- le pregunté a Lita tratando de ocultar mi enojo, por no sentirme realmente comprendida ni apoyada

-Bien, rara, no lo sé. Siento que tengo un peso menos en el pecho, pero aún así es raro… estaba muy acostumbrada a él- respondió con pesar

-Creo que es normal cariño, ya verás que conforme pasen los días te vas sintiendo mejor- dije

-Eso creo. Estoy bien realmente y no pienso dar vuelta atrás… sólo esperar a que vuelva a ser yo-

-¡Muy bien!, ese imbécil va a ver su suerte. Tendríamos que hacer una campaña para advertir al resto de las mujeres de su existencia- dijo Rei y Lita rió

-Sí, con su carota de macho en el cartel y que diga abajo "Peligroso", como los del viejo oeste- dijo Ami, podría jurar que tenía el cartel en su cabeza listo para imprimir.

Llegamos al café y esperamos a que llegara Mina para pedir lo de siempre. Mina gritó y gritó de la felicidad por lo de Jedite, y es que no era para menos. En eso llegaron Mal y Diamante y se acercaron a saludar.

-Ashhh…. Mira que uno se levanta con buena disposición para el día y lo primero que ve es, al "Círculo de confianza"- dijo Diamante bromeando

-Pues sus caras tampoco son tan agraciadas- dijo Mina

-¡Oye! Yo no he dicho nada, de hecho sus rostros me han iluminado el día- dijo Mal con tono exagerado

-Por eso a ti si te queremos…-dije abrazándome del brazo de Mal

-Chicos, siéntense para tomar café- dijo Ami

-No podemos, tenemos clase ahora mismo, sólo pasamos por café para llevar- dijo Diamante

-Lo sabía, ya no nos quieren- dije dramáticamente

-Bah, ¡Bruja! La que nunca tiene tiempo eres tú- dijo Mal

-¿Cómo dices eso?... hoy tengo tiempo-

-Vale, pues las paso a ver en la noche y ya nos ponemos de acuerdo para salir todos- respondió Mal palmeándome la cabeza como perrito, en plan de burla

-¿Y me llevas un hueso?-

Los demás rieron y los chicos se fueron… y claro… Rei tenía que hacer su intervención

-¿Lo ves?...Serena, a eso te tendrías que avocar-

-No Rei, sabes bien de que va ese asunto y no tiene nada que ver el que me "avocara" a eso con la cuestión de Darien-

-Bla, bla bla….está súper bueno- dijo Rei

-Ya… eso no se puede negar- dije -Pero yo ya aburrí como tema, ahora vas tú querida-

-¿Yo? ¿Qué quieres que te diga?-

-Pues quiero que me digas algo de Zafiro-

-Pues me mandó mensaje hoy por la mañana…y quiere que nos veamos el miércoles-

Y todas al unísono silbamos y gritamos como adolecentes. Rei intentaba inútilmente de callarnos.

-Sí, lo voy a ver…y empiezo a pensar que algo podría salir de esto… si eso querían saber-

-¡Bravo! ¡Aplausos!- dijo Lita- Rei me da mucho gusto… creo que es un chico genial y sobretodo, te falta sexo…

Así estuvimos un rato más hasta que fue hora de ir a clase de Andrew. Nadie, pero absolutamente nadie sale nunca indiferente de su clase de Psicoanálisis. Esta clase tiene fama y toda un aura alrededor… todos quieren llegar al cuarto año para tomarla y es que es genial. Andrew nos cuestiona y se cuestiona a sí mismo con nosotros.

A la salida nos dirigimos simplemente a casa, con el cerebro quemado. Ami y yo cocinamos pasta con atún y nos tumbamos en el sofá a leer y a adelantar tarea. A las 8 Ami se fue a su clase de danzas polinesias, hace algún tiempo que descubrió que era lo suyo y desde entonces no falta a sus clases, con todo y su falda de rafia. Yo me quedé leyendo con la televisión encendida y la veía intermitentemente. Después de un largo rato me metí a la ducha…ya me había duchado en la mañana, pero tenía ese frio que sólo se quita con el agua muy caliente y además me lavaría el cabello, ya que en la mañana con las prisas no lo lavé.

Cuando estaba enjuagándome el champú el timbre comenzó a sonar y sonar…Ami olvidó sus llaves otra vez…Con todo el peso de mi alma salí de la ducha todavía con algo de jabón, me enrollé en una toalla y salté de mi esfera de vapor.

-¡Ya voy!... ¡Te juro que la próxima vez que se te olviden las llaves no te voy a abrir!-

Distraídamente abrí la puerta, pero no era Ami quien estaba ahí, era Malachite que me miraba sorprendido.

- ¡Bonsoir!De haber sabido que me ibas a recibir así hubiera venido antes- dijo mientras me miraba de arriba abajo lentamente.

-De haber sabido que esto te convencería de venir lo hubiera hecho antes- dije riendo- Creí que eras Ami, hasta salí con jabón en el pelo… espera un momento, ahora vuelvo- me di la vuelta y sentí como Mal me sujetaba del brazo.

-Si quieres te ayudo con el jabón- dijo mirándome con segundas intenciones y atrayéndome hacia sí, hasta casi rozar mis labios con los suyos. Apartándome lentamente le dije –Ven, ayúdame con el jabón-.

Entonces me liberé de su abrazo y caminé despacio hacia el baño, volteando a verlo para asegurarme de que me seguía, y así era. Cuando entró cerró la puerta tras de sí. El agua de la regadera aún corría y el vapor empañaba el espejo. Mal casi se abalanzó sobre mí, pero antes de que pudiera arrancarme la toalla, lo empujé hacia el interior de la regadera, a lo que siguió un ataque de risa.

-¡Eres muy mala Sere!- exclamó bajo el chorro de agua y con la ropa ahora empapada. Pero me tomó por sorpresa su venganza: con todo y toalla me jaló con fuerza hacia él y me plantó un beso del que me resultó imposible liberarme. Hacía tanto que no realizaba actividades de este tipo, que la sensación me obligó a dejarme llevar, además el beso de Malachite me era tan familiar.

Se separó de mí y me miró pícaramente, con su cuerpo me acorraló contra la pared de azulejos y se irguió completo ante mí. Yo lo miré hacia arriba temblando de deseo ante su oscura mirada, él lo notó y aprovechó su oportunidad. Pegó su cuerpo al mío, frotándose conmigo y sentí su erección rozar mi cuerpo aún con la toalla. Gemí al sentirlo y el sonrió malicioso, comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo por encima de la toalla, tocó mis pechos con movimientos circulares y bajó poco a poco por mi cintura hasta mis muslos. Yo estaba completamente pegada a la pared, con la cabeza hacia arriba y los ojos cerrados; respiraba agitadamente y él, que hasta ahora parecía tan tranquilo, comenzaba a hacerlo también. Seguía tomando mi muslo con su mano entera y yo deliraba porque siguiera, porque fuera más allá. Fue subiendo poco a poco y se detuvo justo cuando yo anticipaba una nueva ola de placer. Con su mano libre me sostuvo la cara por la barbilla, me hizo verlo, me besó ferozmente y de un jalón me quitó la toalla.

Se apartó un poco para mirarme completa, lo miré a los ojos con una sonrisa esbozada igual que la de él, era mi turno. Me acerqué a él y sin rodeos tomé su miembro por encima de su ropa, gimió y ese gemido me encendió la sangre. Desabotoné lentamente su pantalón y este cayó solo por el peso del agua. Deslicé mis manos por la orilla de su bóxer y cuando llegué a la parte trasera las introduje para tomar su trasero con fuerza. Bajé mis manos, y junto con ellas el bóxer. Fui descendiendo hasta quedar hincada frente a él, le saqué los pantalones y la ropa interior, y dirigí mi mirada a su pene completamente erecto, me lamí los labios y volteé a buscar sus ojos. Mal respiraba profunda y pausadamente a la espera de la próxima acción, que era muy clara.

-Me matas cuando te lames los labios así- dijo y yo sonreí de lado

Tomé su miembro y lo lamí lentamente desde la punta hasta la base y de regreso. Me detuve y alcé la mirada, ahora él tenía los labios entreabiertos y gemía, con la mirada me instó a continuar con lo que había empezado.

Era en verdad tentador, él siempre puede conmigo. Regresé a mi tarea anterior, pero esta vez no me detuve, introduje su largo falo en mi boca poco a poco y una vez adentro comencé a sacarlo y a volverlo a meter. Movimientos lentos, presionando con mis labios y moviendo también mi lengua. Lo oía gemir, me encanta tener el control, me lo saqué de la boca y esta vez continué con movimientos circulares, Mal puso su mano en mi cabeza y me llevó a continuar con el movimiento anterior. Su pene estaba caliente y duro, el ambiente entero era caliente, nuestros cuerpos, el agua, el vapor y lo encerrado de la ducha. Introduje su miembro en mi boca lo más que pude, hasta sentirlo en la garganta y ahí lo dejé, sólo que esta vez con mi lengua hacía movimientos frotándolo. Su sabor a piel suave y el olor de su vello no me dejaban detenerme; llevé mis manos a su trasero y comencé a tocarlo hasta el nacimiento de su miembro y de regreso. Los movimientos que hacía con la lengua eran cada vez más rápidos, yo estaba completamente excitada, sentía la humedad entre mis piernas, quería tenerlo dentro, pero no podía detenerme.

Cuando los gemidos de Malachite se tornaron más sonoros, me tomó por la barbilla con la mano que hasta ahora había mantenido en mi cabeza y me levantó. Me besó con fuerza y llevó su mano a mi pecho derecho, lo masajeó y de repente eran mis gemidos los que llenaban la ducha. Su otra mano bajaba por mi cuerpo, tomó mi trasero y después la llevó hasta mi núcleo. Lentamente frotaba por fuera y yo no podía esperar a que se introdujera en mí. Me frotaba el clítoris cada vez más rápido hasta que por fin sentí uno de sus dedos dentro de mí. Gemí nuevamente, pero esta vez el gemido fue tan grande que me separé de sus labios. Me miraba encantado con la situación mientras mantenía sus manos dentro y sobre de mí.

De un movimiento se separó, apagó la llave del agua y deslizó sus manos desde mis muslos hasta mi trasero para alzarme. Yo lo empecé a besar en el cuello, a lamer su cuello y su nuca, llevé mi boca a su oreja para mordisquearla mientas con mis brazos me aferraba a su espalda.

Me cargó fuera de la ducha y cuando sentí el cambio de temperatura, me di cuenta que estaba sentada en el lavabo, el frio mármol de la encimera contrastaba con mi piel ardiendo.

Malachite estaba de pie entre mis piernas y yo sentada lo atraje hacía mí. Su miembro rozaba mi parte más sensible y me hacía desear más. Lo besé nuevamente, pero esta vez el beso fue lento y profundo, con la lengua recorría su boca, quería hacerle entender exactamente lo que necesitaba de él. Llevé mis manos a su pecho y comencé a desabotonar lentamente su camisa, que era la última prenda que tenía puesta. Una vez desabotonada, la fui bajando y mientas lo hacía tocaba cada parte de su pecho y brazos. Estaba a reventar y él lo sabía mejor que yo, volvió a poner sus manos en mis pechos tomando mis pezones entre sus dedos. Verlo así, desnudo y mojado de pies a cabeza era completamente delirante. De un movimiento se llevó mi pecho izquierdo a la boca, lamía y mordía suavemente mi pezón y yo lo sujetaba por la cabeza, gemía de placer y ahogaba gritos de dolor. Se separó de mi pecho y llevó sus labios a mi cuello, lamiéndolo.

-Te gusta ¿eh?- dijo

-Ah… eres malo…-

-Dime lo que quieres-

En respuesta tome tomé su pene nuevamente y comencé a masajearlo de arriba abajo.

-¿Eso quieres?-

Y esta vez introdujo dos de sus dedos en mí, haciendo movimientos circulares, yo ya no podía pensar, su olor me embriagaba y sus dedos dentro de mí estaban volviéndome loca.

-Mal, por favor - dije como pude

-¿Por favor quoi?-

-Tómame-

-Explícate- dijo separándose de mí y mirándome fijamente. Era tan retorcido, y eso me excitaba más. Normalmente opondría algo más de resistencia, pero moría por terminar esta tortura.

-Quiero que estés dentro de mí, quiero sentirte… quiero que me tomes ahora mismo-

Sonrió al escuchar mis palabras, es un cínico.

-Sus deseos son órdenes-

Abrió el cajón donde sabía que guardaba los preservativos, tomó uno, lo abrió, se lo puso para después volver a situarse entre mis piernas, se acercó lentamente a mi oído y me dijo:

-Te prometo que vas a gritar- lamió mi oreja antes de besarme nuevamente, con su mano dirigió su miembro a mi entrada, y me penetró de una envestida.

Yo sentí el calor subir por todo mi cuerpo, lo sentía claramente abriéndose camino dentro de mí, era grande y duro…arqueé la espalda soltándome de su beso y me aferré a su espalda, y por fin, al sentirlo completo dentro mío, gemí sonoramente.

-Aquí tienes lo que pedías- ronroneó en mi odio

Comenzó a moverse lenta y profundamente, cada embestida, era más y más profunda, más fuerte. Malachite capturó mi pezón derecho con su boca, y el izquierdo con su mano, mientras ponía la otra en mi trasero y me acercaba aún más a él.

Poco a poco fue subiendo la velocidad, entraba y salía de mí con furia y yo no podía más que gemir. Cuando la velocidad aumentó considerablemente se separó de su posición anterior, situó sus manos en mis caderas y siguió con el movimiento. Movía las caderas de una forma impresionante, hacia delante y hacia atrás. De repente sentí como mi interior comenzaba a palpitar, el orgasmo estaba por llegar…

-Estoy a punto-

-Mírame a los ojos, quiero verte llegar-

Mal aumentó la velocidad y yo grite cuando sentí _la petit morte. _Todo mi cuerpo se relajó súbitamente, pero yo seguí aferrada a él, sintiendo la última parte de mi orgasmo.

Cuando salí del trance Mal me miraba sonriendo, él aún no había terminado. Me separé de él, a lo que respondió con una mirada de interrogación, yo no dije nada. Me bajé de la encimera y frente a él fui caminando hasta el W.C. Cuando Mal estuvo delante de él, hice que se sentara… el estaba de espaldas, y de frente a mí y no sabía muy bien qué pasaba. Cuando estuvo sentado puse una pierna a cada lado suya y me senté sobre él. Había recuperado las fuerzas y esta vez contaba con renovadas energías… lo deseaba de nuevo, no podía resistir su imagen, sudado, mojado, despeinado y con cara de deseo por mí…casi 1.90m de puro hombre. Su mirada retorcida y maliciosa era la cereza del pastel, Malachite es en verdad la perversión y el pecado hecho carne.

Sentada sobre él comencé a jugar nuevamente con su miembro, frotándome contra él, sin dejar de besar a Mal. Fue su turno de rogar.

-¡Oh diosa pagana! ¡No me tengas así!... ¿No ves que soy tu humilde seguidor?- dijo con los ojos cerrados acariciando mi pecho

En respuesta a su plegaria mordí su oído y gimió… en verdad yo tampoco quería ni podía esperar. Tomé su miembro y nuevamente lo dirigí a mi entrada. De un movimiento brusco lo introduje en mí. Gemimos los dos…Mal abrió los ojos y comenzó a mirarme penetrantemente. Mis movimientos era lentos y profundos, ahora yo controlaba la situación, pero sabía que Mal no lo permitiría por mucho tiempo. Lo sentía en lo más profundo de mi ser… me costaba mucho concentrarme en mis movimientos con todo el placer que me producía. Poco a poco fui aumentando la velocidad pero lo mantenía profundo dentro de mí.

De repente sentí sus manos en mis caderas… empezó a guiar mis movimientos, arriba y abajo mientras yo me movía hacia delante y hacia atrás. Su miembro quedaba casi fuera de mí para volver a entrar completo violentamente. Ambos gritábamos y gemíamos, yo sentía la necesidad de tenerlo completo dentro otra vez, de moverme con él adentro. Le tomé las manos y las llevé a mis senos. Volví a sentirlo dentro de mí, esta vez me movía frenéticamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás y pude ver en la cara de Mal que lo disfrutaba. Con sus manos torturando mis pechos y los movimientos que ambos hacíamos, yo no aguantaría mucho más…

Mal me abrazó fuerte y me pegó a su pecho… estaba por terminar y yo lo seguiría. Estábamos cansados, pero seguiríamos hasta terminar. Recargó su frente en la mía y nos miramos a los ojos mientras seguíamos gimiendo y moviéndonos… él había regresado sus manos a mis caderas y esta vez mi instaba a presionarlo por dentro.

Nuevamente sentí el calor subir por mi cuerpo, y gemí más fuerte, grité separándome de Mal y arqueando mi espalda y mi cabeza. Oí los gemidos de Mal aumentar y detenerse quedando sólo el sonido de nuestras respiraciones agitadas.

Volví la cabeza y lo vi sonreírme. No dijimos nada por un rato, ni nos movimos, hasta que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron un poco.

-Te dije que ibas a gritar- dijo Mal atrayéndome de la cintura para besarme, nos besamos unos segundos, muy lentamente

-Estuviste genial esta vez- le respondí

-¿Esta vez?... creía que siempre estaba genial… tengo ego ¿Sabes?- dijo sarcástico

-Sabes que me encantas, sólo que esta vez fue en verdad delirante- dije lamiendo su cuello

-La situación tuvo mucho que ver… me encantó encontrarte así en la puerta-

-Y a mí me encantó tu reacción inesperada-

Nos volvimos a besar, nos levantamos. Mal se quitó el preservativo y lo tiró.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con todo este desastre? Pregunté

-Pues recoger… no nos quedan muchas opciones- respondía encogiéndose de hombros

Me envolví con la toalla y fui por la fregona y por un trapo para secar. Limpiamos todo el lugar y colgamos la ropa de mojada de Mal en el cancel de la ducha. Fuimos a mi habitación envueltos en toallas. Yo me puse una camisola de dormir y le di a Mal unos pantalones que dejó mi hermano en una visita.

-¿Veux-tu manger?-

-Más bien tengo sed, me exprimiste mujer… pero comer algo no estaría mal-

Fuimos a la cocina, preparamos unos bocadillos y tomamos una jarra de agua para dirigirnos nuevamente a mi habitación.

-Creo que no podrás ir a ningún lado- dije

-¿Quieres que me quede?- pregunto con voz de segundas intenciones mirándome fijamente

-Por mí está bien, pero yo lo decía por tu ropa- respondí riendo

-Ahh, bueno… es cierto-

-¿Quieres ver una película? Tengo aquella que querías ver el otro día-

-Vale, genial-

Nos acurrucamos en la cama y comenzamos a ver la película. Después de un rato me quedé dormida, pero desperté al sentir las manos de Mal sobre mí nuevamente.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y él estaba sobre mí, con sus manos subiendo por mi cuerpo, por debajo de la camisola.

-Mmm… ¿insaciable eh?- dije estirándome en la cama y entre sus manos. Mal se acercó a mi oído y ronroneó.

-Ya me conoces… y yo a ti…. ¿No me dirás que tú ya quedaste satisfecha?- dijo mientas su mano llegaba hasta mi pecho derecho. Me di la vuelta para quedar encima de él.

-Sabes bien que no…no se que tienes… que me haces dejar de pensar-

-Que te deseo como un loco, y que tú eres insaciable, lo cual es muy sexy… y muy muy buena en la cama- me dijo mientas me subió el camisón hasta el cuello para lamer cada uno de mis pechos desde su cómoda posición. Comencé a gemir muy bajo

-¿Qué te pasa?... ya… no quieres despertar a Ami, pero no puedes evitar gemir…-

-Como siempre, ya lo sabes….- dije sacándome en camisón por completo

-Es una lástima, yo quería oírte pedir piedad a gritos-

Lo besé profunda y lentamente, fui bajando poco a poco por su pecho, lamiendo cada parte por la que pasaba, hasta que llegué al nudo de su pantalón, con los dientes lo solté y con las manos lo fui bajando poco a poco, hasta toparme de nueva vez con su falo erecto.

Justo cuando me dirigía a hacer algo al respecto, Mal me volteó sorpresivamente quedando sobre mí. Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el mío y me abrazó para mantenernos muy cerca, para sentirnos la piel. El tacto de su piel caliente era insuperable. Con sus manos comenzó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, sin detenerse en algún lugar específico. Yo lo tomé del trasero para sentir su erección contra mí.

Entrelacé mis piernas en su cintura y él se movió para que quedáramos sentados, entrelazados. Mientras me besaba profundamente llevó su mano a mi pecho derecho nuevamente… bajó su boca y se dirigió a mi cuello, lo mordía y lamía. Sus labios en mi cuello me erizaron la piel…yo sólo me aferraba a su espalda.

Con sus manos acariciaba mi espalda, y yo seguía aferrada a él. De repente sentí algo de ardor en el cuello.

-¡Mal! ¡Me dejaste un chupetón!- grité entre risas, él sólo reía

-Me encanta molestarte-

-Pero no me gustan- dije con cara de puchero

Iba a seguir reclamándole pero me besó para que no pudiera seguir hablando. Olvidé la situación y regresé a concentrarme en lo que hacíamos hasta entonces. Con mi mano tomé su miembro y comencé a masajearlo, Mal sólo me besaba y se dejaba hacer. Me separé de su beso y lo besé en el cuello lentamente, él regresó sus manos a mi espalda y fue bajando hasta acariciar mi trasero.

Con sus manos en mi trasero me acercó más a él. Sentados como estábamos, yo con las piernas alrededor de su cintura, sentí su miembro rozar con mi parte más sensible y gemí. Mal se movía para hacer fricción y estábamos absorbidos en el movimiento.

Decidí que era momento para mi venganza, tomé a Malachite del cabello y tiré suavemente de él para echar su cabeza hacia atrás, besé su cuello y el beso se convirtió en una mordida muy leve, Mal al principio estaba encantado con la situación, pero pronto notó mis intenciones. Se incorporó rápidamente y cambió bruscamente de posición para que yo quedara debajo de él.

-No, no, no… très mal, la venganza no deja nada bueno Serena- dijo mientas acariciaba todo mi cuerpo e iba bajando lentamente, dejando sus manos estiradas sobre mis pechos.

Al llegar a mi ombligo jugueteó con mi piercing, usando su lengua y sus dientes, me hacía cosquillas y no pude evitar reír. Mal rió también y continuó bajando hasta llegar a mi parte más sensible. Él estaba ya prácticamente fuera de la cama, así que se acomodó hincado en el suelo. Bajó una de sus manos y me acarició por fuera, yo jadeaba de deseo y él sin previo aviso introdujo dos de sus dedos en mí. Gemí y arqueé la espalda, mientras tomaba la mano de Mal que estaba dentro de mí y la empujaba más adentro.

El comenzó a meter y sacar sus dedos de mí muy lento, girándolos entre otras cosas que me volvían loca. Yo con mi pelvis seguía el movimiento y con mi mano lo instaba a moverse profundo y fuerte.

Sacó sus dedos de mi núcleo justo en la mejor parte y cuando estuve a punto de reclamar vi como con su lengua se dirigía hacia donde antes estuvieran sus dedos. Nunca dejó de mirarme mientras llegaba a su meta. Lamió mi intimidad por fuera, mientras con sus manos volvía a masajear. Inconscientemente abrí un poco más las piernas y me penetró con su lengua.

Comenzó a ir más y más adentro frotando mis paredes y moviéndose en círculos. Con sus labios masajeaba mi parte externa. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba completamente concentrado en su nueva tarea. Parecía disfrutarlo tanto como yo, que respiraba entrecortadamente y jadeaba.

Pronto unió sus manos a la labor, con su pulgar acariciaba mi clítoris, mientras que con dos de sus dedos me penetraba junto a su lengua. Yo comencé a gemir sonoramente, cuando regresé la vista hacia Mal, él me miraba aún concentrado en lo que hacía. Me encantaba la situación, pero había que darle un giro.

Le tendí mi mano, él se separó de mí y la tomó. Lentamente fui atrayéndolo de regreso a la cama. El fue subiendo y acercándose a mí como si de una serpiente se tratara y cuando estuvimos frente a frente nos besamos frenéticamente. Mientras nos besábamos Mal fue dándome la vuelta sin soltar mis labios, hasta que fue necesario. Quedé debajo de él, de frente a la cama.

Enseguida comenzó a deslizar una de sus manos por debajo de mí para acariciar mis pechos, mientras que, con la otra tomaba con fuerza mi trasero y deslizaba su mano desde ahí hacia mi centro y de regreso.

Llevé mi mamo a mi espalda, justo donde sentía el miembro de Mal para tomarlo y justo cuando lo rocé, el quitó mi mano y la regresó adelante. Se puso en cuatro patas encima de mí. Con una pierna y un brazo a cada lado mío, mientras yo seguía boca abajo. Lo vi de reojo estirarse hacia el cajón de la cómoda y sacar un condón, para regresar a mí.

Sin dejar de acariciarme se situó entre mis piernas mientras se ponía el condón, y una vez que tuvo las manos libres me tomó de la cadera para ponerme sobre mis cuatro extremidades. Me acarició desde la espalda hasta la vagina y lo próximo que supe fue que tenía el pene de Mal muy dentro de mí. Me penetró de una estocada como siempre ha sido su costumbre. Él me tenía cogida por las caderas y estaba quieto, sintiendo, profundo…esperando. Malachite gimió cuando me penetró y yo lo hacía ahora por lo bajo, me tomó por sorpresa, estaba profundo y quieto, era imposible no sentirlo. Se recargó con su pecho sobre mi espalda y estiró su brazo hasta tocar mi cabeza, para regresarlo acariciando primero mi cuello, pasando por mi costado.

Comencé a mover mis caderas para indicarle a Mal que estaba lista para seguir. Primero me dejó mover a mi aire, de un lado hacia el otro con movimientos muy cortos y ciertamente rápidos. De repente sentí sus dedos presionar mi piel y con esto, su peso contra mí y su cabello rozando mi espalda… penetrando más profundo, si es que eso se podía.

Poco a poco se fue moviendo más y más rápido, marcando el ritmo con sus manos en mis costados; las mismas que, de cuando en cuando iban hasta mis senos y volvían para no perder el compás.

En esta posición la penetración era mucho más profunda y yo gemía, el ritmo era irregular; muy rápido, luego más lento y profundo, en círculos. Yo seguía postrada en mis cuatro extremidades balanceándome hacia atrás y hacia adelante, mis pechos se movían conmigo y sudaba mucho. De vez en cuando volteaba para ver a Mal, erguido, moviéndose a compás…una visión sin duda entusiasmante.

Repentinamente Mal salió de mí, me giró con sus manos y caí de espaldas en la cama. Él, presuroso su tumbó sobre mí y me penetró nuevamente, esta vez el movimiento era desesperado. Estaba apoya en sus manos, que se encontraban cada una a un lado mío y se movía como un loco, arriba y abajo. Su cabeza quedaba por encima de la mía ligeramente, pero no dejaba de mirarme ni yo a él.

Su pecho estaba pegado al mío a pesar de la rapidez de sus movimientos, estaba muy cerca de mí. El roce de su piel era delicioso y yo me encontraba entre la comodidad y la excitación. Pronto Mal cambió su posición y se dejó caer sobre mí, pude sentir su miembro empujar más profundamente. Sus movimientos regresaron a ser profundos y lentos y con sus manos, ahora libres, acariciaba mis pechos y mi clítoris.

Emprendí sin saberlo el camino a mi absolución, mi interior temblaba y se estrechaba. Cogí a Mal del trasero para pegarlo a mí lo más posible y gemí irremediablemente. Cuando terminé, solté a Malachite, quien siguió su movimiento por unos segundos más, hasta que se desplomó sobre mí gimiendo. Yo apreté mi interior para hacer su orgasmo más fuerte.

Así, estando él sobre mí y yo abrazándolo, nos quedamos por mucho tiempo. Probablemente nos quedamos también dormidos, o en algún estado entre la vigilia y el sueño.

Entre sueños oí la puerta cerrarse y sentí movimiento en la cama, eso me despertó.

-¿Mal?-

-¿Oui?-

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-Salí por agua-

-Ah…yo tengo frio…-Mal se encargó de meternos entre las sabanas, entre tanto jaleo, nos habíamos quedado dormidos sobre la cama tendida.

-Listo, ven aquí- dijo y me abrazó para que entrara rápido en calor, yo sólo asentí y me acurruque en él.

-Mañana voy a tener que aguantar los comentarios de Rei- dije acariciando su pecho y Mal rió.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan maravilloso-

-Bah… tú y yo somos demasiado parecidos para ser algo más…lo que en otras palabras quiere decir que también soy maravillosa- Mal rió nuevamente.

-Eso nunca lo he negado, sabes bien que incluso se lo dejé bien claro a Neflite, cuando aquello y hasta hoy-

-Mmm…Ese nunca va a cambiar… ¿Sabe de nosotros?-

-Te diría que seguramente sí…. Ni tú ni yo hemos hecho nada por ocultarlo, pero jamás me ha dicho nada, así que no sé porque me imagino que cuando él se entere, lo sabremos-

-Ya sé…lo puedo ver perfectamente "Serena, siempre supe que eras una puta, pero ahora lo confirmo"- dije imitando su voz y Mal me besó suavemente.

-Yo creo que eres una mujer genial y muy loca- hablo sonriendo y con los ojos muy pequeñitos…

-Mal, estás muerto de sueño, duerme…-

-Sip… ¿Puedes poner el despertador?...no puedo faltar a clase mañana-

-Claro, ¿Á quelle heure?-

-A las 8 será suficiente-

-Ok, pero no vas a dormir casi nada- dije mientras programaba el despertador

-Da lo mismo…valió la pena- dijo y río

-Y que lo digas- dije pegándole con una almohada en la cabeza. Nos acurrucamos y rápidamente me quedé dormida abrazada a él.

"Son las 8 de la mañana hoy martes en Tokio y la temperatura externa es de 10 grados"

El despertador se oía como si estuviera en la habitación de al lado. En la cama Mal y yo nos movíamos perezosamente intentando juntar fuerzas para levantarnos. Después de unos minutos abrí los ojos para apagar el despertador. Tenía una almohada encima…por eso sonaba raro.

-Mal son las 8 ya…levántate-

-Ya voy…5 minutos más- respondió tapándose hasta la cabeza con la sábana.

-Como quieras…tú sabes tus horarios- dije sentándome en la cama y sirviéndome agua de la jarra que estaba en la mesita de noche.

-Vale, vale- dijo destapándose y poniendo pucheros

-¿Te vas a duchar?-

-Sí, creo que sería lo mejor- respondió poniéndose de pie y dejando ver todo su cuerpo desnudo mientras buscaba la toalla que tenía puesta ayer en la noche. Yo sólo lo veía y recorría su anatomía. Sintió mi mirada y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?- preguntó divertido

-¿Moi?...nada…- se acercó hasta mí ya con la toalla y me besó profundamente, despertando todo mi cuerpo.

-Si no tuviera examen ahora….-dijo mirándome con deseo y bajó la cabeza –La vida es tan injusta- y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras él.

Yo me levanté de la cama, me puse una camiseta, unos pantalones cortos de algodón y salí a preparar algo de desayunar. Pan tostado con mantequilla y mermelada, algo de jugo (de caja…) y un par de esos pequeños yogures bebibles con cualquier cantidad de nutrientes que tan de moda están hoy en día… y que independientemente de sus proteínas… saben muy bien.

-¿Sere?-

-En la cocina-

Malachite entró con la toalla aún en la cabeza, moviéndola para secarse el pelo.

-¿Estaba seca tu ropa?-

-Sí…tout bien. La próxima me aseguraré de traer doble muda. ¿Petit Déjeuner? Genial-

-Anda…apúrate a comer…no queremos que llegues tarde a tu examen… ¿de?-

-De filosofía política, con Nícolas. Buena suerte que estudié desde antes-

Mal estudia ciencias políticas y hace la especialidad en filosofía. Es muy apasionado de lo que hace. Es un poco más grande que yo, pero aún no se ha graduado por las materias extras de filosofía, entre otras. Él siempre dice que mientras más se pueda enriquecer con materias de otros campos, mejor-

-Muy buena materia…asegúrate de hablar de Marx en tus respuestas, eso le encanta a Nícolas- dije riendo y así pasamos un rato más desayunando y hablando del examen. Cuando terminamos, llegó el momento de despedirlo. Caminamos hacia la puerta.

-Belle dame- dijo haciendo una reverencia graciosa- Un gusto como siempre pasar tiempo con usted-

-El gusto es todo mío caballero- dije riendo y nos besamos primero lento pero luego apasionada y profundamente. Él tenía sus manos en mis caderas y me acercaba a sí.

-¡Oh! Buenos días- dijo Ami que iba saliendo de su habitación con cara de dormida, tallándose los ojos. Nos separamos abruptamente y nos sonreímos.

-Buenos días- respondimos Mal y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, me voy que llevo el tiempo justo- dijo Malachite.

-Mucha suerte- me besó fugazmente de despedida, hizo un gesto con su mano y se fue.

Me recargué en la puerta unos segundos y miré alrededor. Ami ya no estaba allí. Fui a la cocina y ahí estaba ella. Me quedé de pie al lado de la encimera sin decir nada, esperando algún comentario de Ami, que estaba poniendo unos panes en el tostador. Volteó a verme y con una sonrisa negó con la cabeza.

-¿Nuevamente usando a Mal para descargarte Serena?-

-No es así… además, sabes bien que eso a él no le molesta nada, Nos damos apoyo moral- Ami rió

-Sí, moral, amistoso, sexual….-

-El apoyo viene en muchas presentaciones distintas Ami-

-Lo sé, no es reproche-

-Tienes tanto que aprender de mí aún pequeña polluela-

-Ya sé… soy tu Padawan- comentario que me hizo reír mucho

-Oh…. Joven Padawan….Sé que no me reprochas… pero esta vez no fue planeado ni nada…. Y sabes que no me puedo resistir a él… Mal es tan… Mal…- dije sentándome en la mesa mientras Ami sacaba sus panes y se sentaba también en la mesa a untarlos.

-Mal es muy Mal…. ¿Y Darien es muy…?- preguntó Ami con cautela

-…Mmm… ¡otra vez la burra al trigo!-respondí rolando los ojos

-Disculpa-

-No, está bien…- dije tratando de ser objetiva- a ver… Mal es… irresistiblemente guapo, es muy viril, me hace sentir muy bien, está ahí…. Lo conozco desde siempre, es confiable. Además está la historia de nuestras madres, claro… No lo sé, es difícil de explicar. Entre nosotros las cosas… simplemente se dan. A veces en verdad pienso que es una lástima que nunca hayamos podido llegar a más… pero es nuestra dinámica. Darien, es… otra cosa…él me inspira, me pone nerviosa, es más que un amigo o un hermano cómplice, como Mal. Sé que es una explicación tonta y una diferenciación difícil- expliqué más para mí que para ella, aunque en realidad en mi cabeza todo estaba claro.

-A mí me encantaría que algo pasara contigo y Darien. Pero no se lo digas a Rei, que me mata si se entera- dijo sonriendo- Estoy loca por decírtelo y por darte ánimos en esto…-

-Gracias Ami…en verdad…vendería mi alma al diablo-

-En otras palabras… te mueres por hacerle lo que le hiciste a Mal anoche-

-Ash…- dije riendo

-A simple vista parece que tiene todo lo que buscas-

-Te diste cuenta ¿Eh?- respondí sonriéndole

-De eso hasta Rei se da cuenta, pero no quiere echarle más leña al fuego…eso es otra cosa-

-Quiero cruzar la línea, de verdad quiero…creo que hay algo en su trato hacia mí que no es simplemente profesional…pero si no fuera así…perdería mucho-

-Yo te aconsejo que te sitúes en una situación negativa, piensa que quizá no pase nada con él si cruzas la línea, al menos así estarás preparada para lo que sea si él no reacciona bien-

-Es que eso es lo de menos…sería horrible, pero es lo de menos. Lo que me preocupa es cómo lo tomaría él… igual y se lo toma a mal…y yo tengo que seguirlo teniendo de profesor- me quedé pensando con la mirada perdida – Mal… no puede enterarse de esto ¿Sabes?-

-Ok, seré una tumba- dijo Ami mostrando su palma derecha, como si estuviera haciendo un juramente- pero…no creo que dijera nada en caso de enterarse…. Como sea… ¿Te animas a cruzar la línea?- yo reí sonoramente

-Creo que tengo que esperar un poco más…. Para ver las reacciones de mi querido profesor y… ¿quién sabe?…quizás alguna de ellas me anime. Ah… y por cierto… lo de Mal fue culpa tuya-

-¿Yo que hice?-

-Pues yo estaba en la ducha cuando escuché el timbre sonar como loco y pensé que eras tú, así que salí en toalla…-

-Yo llevo mis llaves ahora siempre-

-¿Y yo qué iba a saber?-

- ¡No me eches la culpa…lo que tú querías era un buen revolcón Serena!...por eso saliste con la toalla- ante tal respuesta yo hice un gesto exagerado de puritana.

-Si te soy sincera…sí, y lo obtuve con creces- dije haciendo un gesto altivo-

-Ay Sere… te quiero mucho aunque no tienen ni una pizca de vergüenza…Maestra… su Padawan la respeta-

-Así debe ser joven Padawan…sabes que llevaba mucho sin nada de nada. Desde que corté con Neflite sólo he tenido que ver con Mal… y muy esporádicamente- dije con pesar

-A ese… ni me lo menciones. No te hace bien hablar de él, corta todo recuerdo suyo. ¿Sabes? Deberías darte cuenta de que esos lentes que llevas contigo siempre, son sólo una manera de que no veas realmente lo que hay fuera- dijo mientras yo tenía la cabeza baja- Él es el idiota, no tú, tú eres de las mejores personas que conozco; abierta, fresca, sincera…pero debes dejar que el estigma que ese te dejó se vaya de una vez. Yo sé que Mal te gusta mucho, pero la razón de todo esto es que estás segura y cómoda con él después de todo lo que pasaste. Es una forma que tienen los dos de resguardarse, y lo sabes tú también-

-Yo sé… intento…pero me hizo mucho daño- dije con tristeza en la voz

-Por eso te digo que él es el idiota-

-Ami… ¿Y si en verdad tengo la moral muy distraída?-

-¡Serena! ¿Tú preguntando eso?...le acepto eso a cualquiera menos a ti. No vamos a decir que eres remilgada, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas la moral distraída. Tú tienes tu propia moral y muy bien puesta. Además como siempre dices… tu moral no es la misma moral hipócrita de todo el mundo- dijo Ami enérgicamente y sonriendo.

-Tienes razón… el frustrado sexual es él. Si supiera lo que su amigo me hace y que él nunca pudo lograr…..-

-¡Esa es mi Serena!-

-No creo que le vendría nada bien saber lo que pasa entre Mal y yo…pero él se lo busca-

-¿Por qué él se lo busca? Sere, ya no estás con él ni tienen nada…no debería importarte lo que piensa o cree- dijo Ami mirándome fijamente

-Sólo quiero que se dé cuenta de lo que perdió y de lo mal que se portó. En el fondo de mi alma me gustaría que se disculpara por todas las cosas que me dijo-

-Sere….-

-Ami… ¿Por qué estuve con él?-

-No creo que por el sexo- dijo Ami riendo y enseguida cambió a un semblante más serio-Ya, en serio…creo que él te hizo creer que…era otro…te puso pajaritos en la cabeza y tú te enamoraste de ese, no del que resultó ser después, no del que te trató como si no valieras nada; y lo vales, tenlo muy claro. El que no vale nada es él- dijo tomándome de una mano.

-No debí aguantar tanto-

-No, no debiste-

-Y menos con su "calidad" de sexo- dije riendo por lo bajo.

-Pero estabas poseída por él…Eso debió ser tu razón principal para dejarlo-

-Pero bueno…tienes razón eso quedó atrás. Conociéndome no sé como continué con sexo tan malo. Me alegra que Mal piense diferente y…me gusta lo que tenemos- dije encogiéndome de hombros- Tienes mucha razón en todo lo que dices-

-El Padawan supera a la maestra- dijo con aires de grandeza

-Así debe ser pequeña saltamontes- y Ami regresó a su semblante de hablar en serio.

-Sere, entiendo que te guste lo que tienes con Mal, pero… ¿Estás bien así?... ¿No quieres algo más? El sexo podría ser mucho mejor si hay algo más ¿No?...No me gusta meterme en tu vida y no es más que una opinión mía-

-No, está bien, dime lo que tú quieras. El sexo con algo atrás es mejor… lo sé…incluso lo he tenido con Mal…al principio…no fue precisamente amor, pero cuando empezamos teníamos algo distinto. Sabes que no soy exactamente feliz en el área amorosa, claro que quisiera algo más, a veces….sentir más. Pero no hay nadie que entienda mi forma de concebir el mundo sin verme mal-

-Pues yo creo que si lo hay…tengo una corazonada…alguien que sea igual de Nietzscheano que tú… ¡sorpréndeme!- dijo abrazándome

-Bahhh, creo que ya se en que Nietzscheano piensas, a fin de cuentas, no abundan…deja de darme ideas-

-Muero de hambre, acompáñame en lo que desayuno-

-No, yo voy a dormir-

-Duerme después- dijo con ojitos de niña pequeña- No quiero desayunar sola-

-Ami… tuve una "mala noche", tengo que recuperar fuerzas- dije entre quejándome y riéndome.

-Pero puedes dormir todo el día-

-Vale… vamos… vamos ya - y Ami me tiró un golpe en las nalgas con la toalla de la cocina.

-¡Auchh! ¡Más respeto joven Padawan!-

-Vale…Como digas… pero sólo porque pasaste "mala noche"-

Ambas estuvimos un rato en la cocina, riendo y diciendo tonterías. Yo lavaba trastes en lo que Ami desayunaba y cuando terminamos, yo me fui a la cama y ella fue a hacer la compra. Estuve dormida hasta las dos de la tarde y cuando desperté mi pequeño Padawan tenía hecha la comida; pasta a la boloñesa y una ensalada. Nunca la quise tanto en mi vida, moría de hambre y ella sin siquiera quejarse hizo de comer. Salimos a la terraza a comer, hacía buen tiempo. Teníamos una botella de vino a la mitad guardada de alguna vez y decidimos comer bien… tomamos vino y al terminar fumamos un cigarro. Ami me recordó que hoy había una conferencia a las 6 de un amigo de Andrew que había venido de España, para hablar de crítica del arte; teníamos que ir…

Después de estar un rato en la terraza sin hacer nada más que ver el cielo, entramos, lavamos los trastes y me metí a la ducha. En un rato más estuve lista, me puse mis botas negras y un vestido gris suelto. Me dejé el pelo suelto y me puse también un collar con un dije muy grande que colgaba hasta la altura de mi estómago.

Caminamos hasta la universidad y buscamos el salón de la conferencia. Cuando entramos justo estaba empezando. Esta era la semana de llegar tarde a todos lados. Enseguida nos sentamos en el primer puesto que vimos y tratamos de aclimatarnos a lo que decía el ponente. Luego de unos minutos, ya más tranquila, me puse a ver alrededor de la sala; Rei y Lita estaban hasta adelante, Mina estaba con Molly en la segunda fila. Diamante, Zafiro y Mal también estaban, aunque parecían distraídos.

Fue entonces que lo vi, en la segunda fila, en una de las orillas; estaba Darien…Sentado con una pierna estirada hacia afuera de la fila y la cabeza recargada en su brazo, escuchando atento. Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados…seguro que de pie se le ven geniales…no me había visto, estaba absorto en la conferencia. Me quedé viéndolo largo rato…cada vez que cambiaba un poco de posición, revolvía un poco su cabello y se veía cada vez más sexy.

Andrew estaba en el pódium con el expositor, la conferencia era una especia de diálogo: Andy sacaba un tema y el otro desarrollaba ideas alrededor. Ambos estaban muy elegantes, con traje, aunque sin corbata. Andrew se veía muy bien también, seguro que un más de un par lo mirarían embobadas.

Yo, para ser sincera, nunca pude concentrarme en la ponencia. Lo intenté, pero mi mirada siempre volvía a Darien. Ami lo notó y de cuando en cuando comentábamos cosas. Entre los comentarios, mis pensamientos y contemplar a Darien, la conferencia terminó. Mi alemán favorito salió como alma que lleva el diablo del aula sin siquiera mirar alrededor en el momento del aplauso al ponente. Yo lo seguí con la mirada hacia la puerta, pasó a mi lado sin verme y yo tenía razón…eso vaqueros le hacían ver como un dios… ¡Qué trasero, por todos los santos!

Fuimos saliendo todos poco a poco y saludándonos. Se iban formando grupos de personas que comentaban lo dicho por el amigo de Andrew y esas cosas. Ami y yo fuimos donde nuestros amigos, Lita, Rei y Mina ya estaban con los chicos. Saludé a todos y a Mal le di un empujón con la cadera, ante lo cual, sólo rió.

A todos pareció gustarles mucho la conferencia y comentaban cosas que se dijeron, de las que yo nunca me enteré y en eso se acercó Andy.

-Me da mucho ver que la gentuza viene a las conferencias- dijo abrazando a Zafiro por los hombros

-Tú no puedes saludar nunca como gente normal ¿Verdad?- le dijo Rei

-Tú no eres gente normal- Respondió Andrew abrazando a Rei por el hombro con su otro brazo- Vamos, sabes que es con cariño. Por cierto ahora vamos al Bombay, vengan. Cada quien paga sus cervezas.

-¿Cómo? ¿Andrew invita las cervezas?- dije poniendo la mano en mi oreja haciendo como que no escuchaba bien.

-No, no, no…los que quieran ir pagan sus cosas- dijo poniéndome la mano en la cabeza- Ya me voy, nos vemos ahí- y se fue con su amigo.

La gente se empezó a dispersar y sólo quedamos las chicas y yo.

-Yo si voy, pero tengo que ir a arreglarme- dijo Lita- ¿Alguien me acompaña?

-Yo- dijo Rei

-Yo también, así me doy un retoque- dijo Mina

-Bueno chicas, nos vemos ahí- dijo Lita nuevamente y se fueron rápidamente

Ami y yo comenzamos a caminar sin rumbo por la universidad, no estaba seguro aún que fuéramos.

-Ami, quiero ir pero no sé. Debería de ir a dormir-

-Vamos Sere, yo sí quiero ir-

-No sé… tampoco tengo tantas ganas-

-Seguro va Darien- dijo mirándome de lado

-¿Tú crees que vaya? Pero si se salió enseguida terminó la conferencia-

-Ah mira, casi no le pones atención. Seguro que sí va. Anda, vamos-

-Ya me dejaste pensando…Lo quiero ver….-

-¡Pues vamos!-

-Está bien, vamos-

Y como ya estábamos en camino, sólo viramos hacia el Bombay. Tardamos 5 minutos en llegar, fuimos las primeras y minutos después llegó Andrew con el ponente.

-¡Chicas! Qué bueno que vinieron. A ver, cervezas para 4- dijo a una chica del bar que se había acercada- Ahora que somos pocos invito yo, después ya no- y la chica del bar se fue para traer las cervezas.

-Por eso me caes tan bien- dijo Ami

-Miren, él es Federico, ya lo escucharon en la conferencia- todos saludamos a Federico que parecía muy agradable.

Pasamos largo rato hablando con Andrew y su amigo que era muy reconocido como crítico. Nos preguntó nuestra especialidad y escuchó con interés nuestras ideas de tesis. La gente fue llegando y la cerveza se acababa y llegaba nueva. La mesa se tuvo que ir agrandando con más mesas pues no cabíamos. Yo estaba platicando con otras chicas de clase cuando vi llegar a Darien. Estaba parado en la puerta detectando dónde se encontraba el grupo. No tardó mucho en encontrarnos y venir a sentarse. Quedó sentado enfrente de mí y lo primero que hizo fue saludar a Federico y a los que le quedaban cerca. Una vez sentado llegó la chica a preguntarle que tomaría; cerveza claro, no en vano es alemán. Luego de unos minutos cruzó su mirada con la mía y reaccionó con sorpresa al verme ahí.

-¡Serena! No te había visto. ¿Qué tal?- dijo subiendo la voz para que lo escuchara entre el barullo.

-Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?-

-Bien también ¿fuiste a la conferencia?

-Sí-

-No te vi- dijo ladeando la cabeza

-No, llegué un poquitín tarde-

-Oh, bueno. Yo me tuve que salir muy pronto, tenía que llamar a Alemania, pero me gustó mucho-

-¿Ah sí? A mí me gustó también, aunque estuve un poco ausente-

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé- dije mirándolo penetrantemente –El clima… ¿Qué se yo?-

Continuamos hablando de todo y de nada, hasta que cada quien regresó a sus pláticas anteriores. La velada no iba para mucho más y yo me comencé a sentir incomoda. No tenía muchas ganas de seguir ahí. Darien platicaba muy animado con Haruka y otras chicas y yo con Andrew y otros. Quería estar con Darien, pero a la vez no. Me sentía rara de platicar con él después de que pasó en el cumpleaños de Andrew y además no quería que viera que me moría por hablar con él.

Mal y Diamante tenían la misma cara que yo y acordamos que nos iríamos en unos momentos más. Ami estaba muy animada y se quedaría más.

Fui al baño y cuando iba regresando me encontré a Darien a medio camino. Esta vez la plática fue más fluida. Y más incomoda en cierto sentido.

-¿Cómo vas con eso de dejar de pensar en Nietzsche?-

-La verdad no lo llevo bien, lo tengo metido en la médula-

-No tienes por qué hacerme caso, pero yo te diría que no luches con lo que te gusta-

-Al contrario, tomo tus palabras muy en serio, pero hay gustos que son difíciles de llevar-

-¿Crees que valen la pena?-

-Yo creo que sí- dije sonriéndole coqueta

-Pues entonces déjalos ser- dijo regresándome la sonrisa

-_Let it be_… diría Paul ¿No?-

-Exactamente, ¿ves? las respuestas a todo están en los Beatles-

Toda esta plática me parecía a mí más una serie de indirectas que cualquier otra cosa, pero no lo podía asegurar. Me encantaría quedarme como la otra vez…hablando horas con él, pero hoy le tenía miedo. Hoy no era de mis días más fuertes y ciertamente no podría soportar ni que él no estuviera conmigo tanto como aquella vez, ni que se diera otra situación como la que se dio fuera de mi casa y que él la manejara a su gusto… y claro, que ese gusto me deje como una tonta allí parada.

Seguimos un rato más con la charla, hasta que él notó mi incomodidad.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes bien?- dijo con cara de preocupación, pero sonriendo

-La verdad es que estoy un poco cansada, creo que es hora de ir a casa-

-Vamos, te acompaño-

-No- dije rotundamente y él frunció el ceño por lo inminente de mi respuesta, al no entender el por qué- No, muchas gracias, pero me voy con Mal y Diamante, no tienes que molestarte- agregué cambiando el tono y el pareció suavizar su rostro.

-Ah, está bien. Pero no es molestia acompañarte, muy al contrario- dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello

-Muchas gracias, ya será la próxima. Nos vemos en clase-

-Nos vemos en asesoría mañana-

-¡Claro! No se me olvida…profesor- dije haciendo hincapié en la última palabra.

-Más le vale alumna Tsukino-

-Hasta mañana Darien- y en respuesta me dio un beso en la mejilla que me hizo perderme en su olor y querer abrazarlo por largo tiempo. Cuando se separó yo recobré la conciencia y sólo atiné a sonreírle.

-Hasta mañana Serena- dijo con una voz tan sexy, que me hizo querer que me acompañara a casa, pero era tarde para eso…además de que la situación a la que le tenía tanto pánico, ya se había medio dado ahí… si seguía no era capaz de responder por mis actos. Con la mano llamé a los chicos, quienes se levantaron para irnos.

-¿Lista?- dijo Mal pasándome el brazo por el hombro.

-Lista-

Y así salimos de bar, no sin antes voltear a echar un último vistazo a Darien en sus vaqueros. Él estaba charlando con Andrew y Federico, pero alcancé a ver que respondió a mi mirada de reojo.

En poco tiempo y después de un par de pisotones, cortesía de Mal, llegamos a mi portal. Zafiro me dio un cálido abrazo y dijo algo de ir a ver a Rei de sorpresa y Mal despidió con un beso fugaz en los labios. Zafiro sabía la historia, así que no importaba que estuviera ahí.

Subí con pesar las escaleras…el ascensor aún no estaba listo y a este paso lo estaría cuando la gente pudiera volar y ya no los necesitara más.

Ya en casa me puse el pijama y leí hasta quedarme dormida.

El despertador me dio la bienvenida al día con su típico anuncio sobre la temperatura y la fecha en Tokio. Fue una suerte que no lo hubiera desprogramado ayer, si no, me hubiera quedado dormida. Con pereza me duché y vestí. Como tardé mucho en decidir lo que me pondría no tenía tiempo para desayunar así que cogí una barra de cereal y un yogur bebible para comerlo después. Antes de salir fui a despertar a Ami. Nos veríamos en clase de Setsuna.

Con mariposas en el estómago caminé a la oficina de Darien. Era tonto, ya no me era una persona nueva, pero igual me ponía nerviosa. Esta vez ya sabía donde era su oficina así que, al llegar a la universidad, fui directamente allí.

Dr. D. Chiba estaba delante de mí nuevamente. Respiré profundo y toqué la puerta, casi al instante respondió y pasé.

-Hallo Serena- saludó muy alegre.

-Hallo Darien- dije con una sonrisa-¿Qué tienes para mí hoy?- el rió… su risa era tan refrescante

-Ohh, mucho, mucho trabajo Serena, te voy a exprimir con trabajo- y ambos reímos ante su declaración exagerada-

Comenzamos a trabajar con imágenes que tenía en su computadora sobre la exposición que le había comentado. Con cada imagen hacíamos un comentario poco pudoroso, ya que todas eran muy explícitas. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando alguien tocó la puerta de la oficina. Darien dijo adelante. Era Kaolinette que llevaba un vestido muy entallado y tenía una mirada muy poco inocente.

-Darien, querido ¿Listo para la junta?- dijo haciendo caso omiso de mi presencia y jugando con su cabello. Darien se llevó la mano a la frente haciendo un gesto de haber olvidado la junta.

-¡Carajo! Ya no lo recordaba- se revolvió el pelo y volteó a verme- Serena tengo que irme, pero lee lo que te dije y no faltes el viernes a clase que habrán cosas importantes- se levantó mientras hablaba y me levanté yo también. Tomó su chaqueta de detrás de su silla y nos dirigimos a la puerta donde Kaolinette seguía parada con su actitud de regalarse al mejor postor, o a cualquiera en realidad.

Salí por delante de Darien y ella me miró de arriba abajo, nunca tuvimos una buena relación. Con la mano hice un gesto de saludo, que ella devolvió sólo con la cara. Cuando me dirigía a la puerta del cúmulo de oficinas, Darien se despidió de mí.

-¡Serena! Nos vemos el viernes y disculpa en verdad, no recordaba la junta-

-No te preocupes, yo entiendo. Que estés bien- dije y sin esperar respuesta me volteé al ver que Kaolinette lo cogía del brazo, es verdad que él no se veía muy cómodo en su situación, pero yo hervía de celos.

Me fui a sentar en una banca que quedaba en frente de nuestro salón en lo que esperaba que llegaran las chicas. Saqué un cigarro y fumé como desesperada, quien me viera diría que yo misma sacaba humo de la cabeza. ¿Quién coño se creía esa para interrumpir mi momento con Darien? Kaolinette había sido mi maestra de lógica y nunca me cayó bien, su materia tampoco fue muy de mi agrado. He de decir también que ella siempre me tuvo mala fe por ser del "bando" opuesto… o sea, de los alumnos cercanos a Setsuna. Kaoly se siente intimidada por Setsuna y descalifica su especialidad.

Es estúpido, pero así es, entre las corrientes filosóficas hay bandos. En un principio yo no lo vi así, simplemente me acerqué mucho a Setsuna por la empatía de ideas…pero bueno, ahora están así las cosas y mi estandarte aquí adentro es Setsuna. Muchos me conocen como Serena de Setsuna desde que un día Nícolas lo dijo de broma y la verdad es que no me molesta. Lo que sí me molesta es que la tonta esa ahora se meta con Darien. Con lo zorra que es, seguro… ¡Ya! Bueno… a ultimadas cuentas ¿a mí qué? No soy su dueña…por desgracia….

Así estuve un buen rato hasta que llegó Ami. Al verme sulfurarme se acercó de inmediato.

-Dos cosas ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-Darien se tuvo que ir a una junta que Kaolinette le recordó que tenía. Pero claro, se lo recordó con su cara de "yo regalo sexo oral hasta a los perros"-

-Coño, seguro se lo quiere echar al bolsillo…lo siento por decírtelo así, pero ya sabemos cómo es-

-No, si ya sé…. Eso es lo que me enoja…puedo sacarme a Darien de la cabeza si quiero, pero nunca podría verlo con esa-

-Podías sacártelo de la cabeza si quisieras…pero no quieres…-

-¡Pero no quiero! ¡Y menos ahora! No puede caer en Kaolylandia-

-Tranquila- dijo Ami abrazándome con un brazo- seguro que él no tiene tan mal gusto-

A los pocos minutos llegaron las demás y quedaron igual de indignadas ante la situación, incluso Rei, que no quería darle mucha energía al tema Darien. Setsuna entró al salón y entramos tras ella. La clase fue amena, y gracias a eso me ahorré una úlcera, ya me que distrajo del tema. Setsuna es muy inteligente, ella no le da energía suya a lo que no lo merece, sobre la cuestión con Kaolinette siempre dijo, no dejes que te arruine el día, no pienses en eso; no le des tu energía…no la dejes que gane; para discutir se necesitan dos, si no le haces caso…ella discute sola, ella gasta su tiempo y energía.

Salimos de clase sólo a fumar un cigarro, ya que teníamos 10 minutos antes de entrar a clase con Andrew, quien llegó puntual seguido por los Kou y por Zoycite. Me alegré mucho de ver a Zoy, hace mucho que no platicábamos. Me dio un gran abrazo y me dijo que nos sentáramos juntos.

Zoycite es mi muy querido amigo gay. De hecho, a veces no sé si es amigo o amiga, lo que sí sé, es que es genial y que es muy inteligente. Muchas veces trabajamos juntos para clase y lo disfruto en verdad.

Cuando nos sentamos Andrew aún no entraba en el salón, se había quedado fuera hablando con alguien. Enseguida entró se notaba que venía alegre; sin esperar comenzó a hablar.

Andrew estaba en la zona, no dejaba de hablar y de moverse por toda el aula. Parecía simplemente inspirado, todos los seguíamos con la mirada, tratando lo más rápido posible de escribir y entender todo lo que decía. Zoycite y yo quemábamos las teclas nuestros portátiles y nos mirábamos de vez en cuando, cuando alguna idea se nos escapaba. Era genial cuando Andrew estaba así, era muy cansado también, pero valía toda la pena.

Cuando terminó la clase, Andrew se me acercó.

-Serena, me dijo Setsuna que la pasaras a ver en cuanto terminara la clase, es algo urgente-

-¿Qué es?-

-No lo sé, sólo ve antes de que ella se vaya a comer-

Me despedí de todos con la mano, pues llevaba prisa y salí corriendo hacia la oficina de Setsuna. Toqué la puerta y me indicó que pasara. Me encanta su oficina…encarna todo lo que yo quiero ser y su olor me tranquiliza siempre… ella ha sido mi guía desde que llegué a Tokio, es reconfortante para mí estar ahí. Su oficina tiene el muy peculiar olor a Setsuna que me hace sentir que todo se puede hacer si luchas…mi madre siempre dice que agradece al mundo que me haya topado con alguien así, que fuera mi mentora y mi apoyo.

-¿Qué pasa Setsuna? Andrew me dijo que me querías ver-

-Sí, siéntate. Tenemos un problema-

-Dime, me preocupas-

-Pues lo que pasa, es que en esta universidad como siempre, se esfuerzan para ser idiotas. Me acaban de avisar que tengo que entregar descripciones de tesis el viernes a primera hora, de todos mis tesistas, así que; para el viernes tengo que tener un documento de 10 cuartillas con toda la introducción y marco teórico de tu tesis-

-¿Para el viernes? ¿Cómo?... es inhumano-

-Lo sé Serena, en verdad lo siento, pero ya sabes cómo son…espero que lo puedas tener y que además sea lo bastante bueno para dejarlos con la boca abierta-

-Claro… así no me presiono- dije sarcásticamente, Setsuna sonrió.

-Anda Serena, te veo el viernes temprano-

-Vale, hasta el viernes-

Salí de su oficina con el ánimo en los suelos ¿qué iba a hacer? Era muy poco tiempo, y ni siquiera tengo las ideas tan claras…Ami tiene que ayudarme. Me fui directo a casa a buscar ayuda y a ponerme a trabajar. Seguro no dormiría mucho estos días. Con todo lo que tenía que hacer últimamente, esto no pudo llegar en peor momento.

Ami y yo queríamos hacer limpieza general del piso hoy…tendríamos que vivir en la suciedad un par de días más. Realmente no somos tan desordenadas, eso nos permitía vivir decentemente sin hacer limpieza general tan seguido. ¡Coño! Y con todo lo que me había dejado Darien para leer… aún no podía incluir eso en la tesis porque no lo tenía asimilado.

Llegando a la casa busqué a Ami por todos lados, no estaba. Preparé una ensalada y me apresuré a comer para poder empezar a trabajar. Ya enfrente de la computadora, estuve cerca de una hora sin poder escribir nada, daba de vueltas por la casa, encendía y apagaba la televisión, comía algo… y todo por estar pensando en Darien y en la cara de Setsuna si no le entregaba nada…pero definitivamente Darien era el pensamiento que más ocupaba ¿y si estaba con Kaolinette? ¿Y si ellos son algo?...joder…Seguro que ella le gusta…es sexy y sabe obtener lo que quiere. Aunque también es muy idiota pensar que un Nietzscheano y una profesora de lógica aristotélica tienen algo en común…más bien es como la contra absoluta…pero para el sexo no se necesita filosofar…Pues yo no quiero que tenga sexo con ella, no quiero ni siquiera que le hable.

Por dios ¡Serena! ¡Reacciona! Déjalo ser y que resuelva él solo con quien se acuesta o habla o filosofa… ya está grandecito. Lo mejor será que vaya al café a estudiar…seguro ahí me obligo…

Así salí hacia el café y después de estar en cangrejolandia logré concentrarme y empezar a escribir…mi nombre…mi número de estudiante…y lo que parecía una oración de introducción… bien…ahora sólo tenía que seguir el esquema. Mi tesis es sobre cuerpo y religión con Nietzsche como base… ok…pues… eso… empezar explicando la base de la reflexión y de donde sale el objeto a criticar. Luego…la aplicación social…la sociedad está llena de tabúes por culpa de la religión…necesito ejemplos y números…tengo que anotarlo para recordar buscar eso en los libros en casa. Me distraje un momento del portátil para sacar mi agenda de mi bolso y anotar lo que tenía que buscar y antes de poder alcanzar mi bolso noté un envase de té sobre la mesa que no era mío. Me detuve de lo que iba a hacer y me quedé observando el vaso lleno que yo nunca compré.

De repente de atrás de mí salió una mano con otro té y lo puso junto al otro. Estaba tan desconcertada que tardé un par de segundos en reaccionar. Cuando por fin lo logré, seguí el brazo que seguía sobre el segundo vaso. El brazo iba unido a alguien parado detrás de mí. Lo seguí y ahí estaba Darien observándome entretenido.

-Parece que una pausa te vendría bien- dijo sin moverse, yo volteé nuevamente hacia el portátil, ya que la posición anterior me estaba matando el cuello. Cerré el portátil y esperé a que él diera la vuelta. ¡Perfecto! Esto era lo último que me faltaba para concentrarme menos. Dio la vuelta y se sentó delante de mí.

-Sólo llevaba 15 minutos…ya sé que mi cara dice otra cosa…-

-Sí- dijo sonriendo- por eso cuando te vi pensé en traerte un té y tratar de relajarte 5 minutos-

-Soy una maleducada. Muchas gracias Darien- dije mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-No pasa nada. ¿Qué tienes que hacer?-

-Una descripción de mi tesis y su marco teórico de 10 páginas para el viernes a primera hora- dije muy rápido, como si fuera de memoria.

-¡Uf! Ya veo…- y se llevó su vaso de té a los labios…sus labios tomaban las formas más sexys alrededor de la boquilla del vaso.

-Sí- dije distraída –Es del tipo de cosas que pasan en esta universidad, le avisaron a Setsuna a última hora…pero no me puedo concentrar…hay miles de cosas en mi cabeza que no deberían estar ahí, y eso sumado a que no sé por dónde empezar, dan como resultado la cara terrible que tengo hoy-

-No creo que sea para tanto, sólo relájate un poco- dijo mirándome de lado

-Sí, es que no veo por dónde empezar ni cómo armar el documento entero con coherencia. ¿Cómo se hace eso? Seguro tú tienes algún tip- dije tallándome los ojos- Tú nunca te ves mal, tienes buena cara y seguro pasas mucho tiempo preparando clases y escribiendo-

-Gracias por lo de mi cara- dijo riendo- Lo tomaré en cuenta- yo me puse muy roja porque me di cuenta de el exceso de mi boca y porque Darien me miró muy penetrantemente con una ceja alzada

-Que no se te suba el ego ahora-

-No es ego, es la verdad- dijo riendo y poniendo pose presumida y yo reí también- ¿Lo ves?, ahora que te ríes, ahí está la Serena de siempre- y me miró cariñoso, después de unos momentos de silencio agregó -Para relajarte no fuerces las cosas, si estás muy estresada sal a hacer algo que no se relacione con lo que tienes que escribir, si abres tu mente las ideas llegan solas-

-¿Pero eso no sería entretenerme?-

-No del todo, si lo haces cuando ya no puedas más es mejor, ya que así las ideas no fluyen y sólo das vueltas sobre lo mismo. Cuando sientas que ya no das más, escápate, haz algo opuesto, sólo para distraerte- dijo reclinándose en el asiento.

-Gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta. Tengo que dejar el nombre de Setsuna bien en alto- dije con un gesto altivo al estilo de su majestad inglesa, irguiendo mi cuello en soberbia pose.

-¿Y el mío qué?- dijo él imitando el gesto.

-El suyo también profesor Chiba- respondí y pronto agregué cambiando el tono a uno más normal- A Setsuna le ponen muchos obstáculos en la universidad….- Darien me guiñó el ojo en señal de entenderme-

-Así lo espero alumna Tsukino- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza como un juez que da la razón.

-Hace mucho calor-

-Sí, el sol pega fuerte, va a arruinar mi perfecto bronceado de nórdico…o sea…inexistente- yo reí.

-Claro, y me usas para tapar el sol…está bien… úsame- dije dramáticamente

-Mejor no digas esas cosas- dijo mirándome fijamente y con cara pícara

El sol empezaba a pegar muy fuerte, cosa que es rara en esta época, el calor era de este tipo que cuando uno está en la sombra tiene frio y cuando está en el sol, calor. Me saqué la bufanda que traía puesta porque empezaba a sudar. Miraba distraída los coches que pasaban al lado del café y bromeaba sobre el calor, en eso vi como la mirada de Darien se centró en mi cuello y su expresión cambió a una entre sorpresa y duda. Sin cambiar la expresión mucho, frunció el ceño y acercó su mano a mi cuello, yo no sabía qué hacer, así que no me moví. No entendía qué pasaba, hasta que Darien con su dedo pulgar tocó un punto en mi cuello y me ardió ¡Coño!...el chupetón de Mal…Darien mantenía su dedo en mi cuello y ante su tacto sentía desfallecer, no pude evitar estremecerme toda, la piel se me puso de gallina y él lo notó, un esbozo de sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios junto con mi reacción. No pude más que sonrojarme y mirarle de reojo…nadie decía nada y el tiempo pasaba, ¿qué estaría pensando?... ¿Cuál sería su opinión al respecto? ¿Por qué estaba tan absorto en la marca? Las preguntas bombardeaban mi cabeza y yo comenzaba a angustiarme.

-¿Y eso Sere? ¿Mala noche? ¿Una situación difícil? ¿Un día duro?- preguntó él con sarcasmo haciendo hincapié en cada pregunta. Yo dudé en responde, dudé demasiado….

-Ehmmm, no… ¿Por qué?... sólo el estrés de siempre- respondí

-No sé, es una marca interesante- dijo pasando sus dedo de nuevo por ella.

-Es sólo una marca- dije intentando que sonara obvio.

-Claro…- dijo sarcástico

-Sí, nada de qué preocuparse- dije aún sonriendo.

-Ya…nada para ir al hospital-

-Exacto, no es una emergencia-

-Pues una emergencia sí podría haber sido- dijo sin mirarme, y su respuesta me exasperó.

-Darien, no soy una niña- dije reclinándome hacia donde él estaba, aunque tenía su mirada en otro lado- y tú seguro tendrás alguna por ahí- súbitamente volteó a verme y así se quedó unos segundos antes de responder.

-La verdad es que no me gusta que me marquen, es como si me pusieran "propiedad privada"- dijo muy lento acentuando sus últimas palabras.

-¿Y no lo eres?-

-No creo serlo por el momento. ¿Cómo debo interpretar esa marca tuya? ¿Le perteneces a alguien?-

-No le pertenezco a nadie- dije después de un par de segundo- Nunca. ¿Por qué la curiosidad?-

-Porque sería bueno saber quién es la persona que ha robado tu atención- yo reí sarcástica.

-No preguntes cosas que no quieres saber. ¿Cómo es que tú tienes tu atención tan intacta? ¿No tienes novia? ¿Se quedaría en Alemania?- Darien sonrió.

-No uso por el momento, las novias tampoco han sido mi fuerte…- y girando su vista de mí, agregó- espero encontrar a alguien con quien compartir mi mundo Nietzscheano- yo espere antes de contestar.

-Bueno, aquí en Tokio hay mucha gente, aunque no creo que muchos entiendan a Nietzsche. A fin de cuentas occidente es occidente… y oriente es otra cosa. La cultura puede ser problemática- dije pensativa –las diferencias culturales pueden ser enormes-

-Pues a mí oriente me ha apasionado desde pequeño, espero poder encontrar a alguien aquí. Pero, ¿por qué te quedaste tan pensativa?-

-Historia larga…algún día te contaré….-

-Por lo mientras agradezco haberte conocido, es como tener un pedacito de Alemania aquí conmigo- dijo sonriendo y yo sonreí de vuelta… me hizo muy feliz.

-Muchas gracias-

-Cambiando de tema, aquel día en el Bombay….estabas rara-

-Sí…- dije yo mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí… es sólo que a veces…como ese día…-

-¿Qué?

-Nada- dije despertando de la estupidez que estaba a punto de hacer –creo que es complicado, mi cabeza está… un poco loca- Darien se inclinó hacia mí.

-Dime, creo que puedo entender…quiero saberlo…y en caso de que sea algo muy malo, te mando a Psicoanalizar con Andrew- dijo sonriendo. Yo sólo asentí y sentí como mis barreras caían…como se hacía presente en mí el ímpetu de actuar, un chorro de sangre caliente recorría mi cuerpo y la única salida ya, era abrir la boca y dejar que fluyera.

-Bueno…Darien….es que a veces…es raro contigo…tú…tú me trastocas la cabeza- dije mirándolo de reojo.

-¿Yo te trastoco?-Dijo sorprendido y sin dejar de sonreír -¿Cómo debo interpretar eso?-

-No lo sé…Tómalo como quieras-

-¿Te incomoda mi compañía?-

-A veces…pero creo que sabes que no es una mala forma- a lo que él volvió a reí limpiamente.

-¿Qué tipo de incomodidad es entonces?

-Prefiero no decirlo en voz alta…no preguntes cosas que no quieres saber…además más allá de todo, creo que lo sabes-

-¿Y por qué no me lo dices tú?- yo sólo me sonrojé, no sabía que decir.

-Dime Darien, ¿Tú que tanto te dejas llevar?- él quiso entrar en estos terrenos, y ahora yo también iba a jugar. Ante mi pregunta, él abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Te gusta jugar con fuego Sere?-

-No… yo soy fuego-

-¡Pues cuidado! Que me quemo- dijo potentemente con rostro inexpresivo

-¿Entonces?

-Me he dejado llevar por algunas cosas- dijo muy lento, arrastrando la última palabra.

-¿Y si te hubieras dejado llevar por todas?-

-Podría hacer muchas cosas, y al mismo tiempo nada…si lo dices por lo del cumpleaños de Andrew- decía con una ceja arqueada, pero lo interrumpí.

-No lo digo por nada en específico- dije altiva, aunque claro que lo decía por eso –Pero…si te queda el saco….- Darien sólo rió irónicamente mirando hacia arriba, después de eso el silencio.

-Bueno Serena, me voy… tengo cosas que hacer y tú tienes que terminar esto…concéntrate- dijo apresurado, su respuesta me descolocó… pero sabía que era lo mejor…probablemente no debí de haber dicho un par de cosas de las que dije… parecía incómodo, pero al mismo tiempo parecía tener control absoluto de la situación.

-Vale…que tengas buen día- dije sin voltear a mirarlo.

-Hasta luego- dijo levantándose y se fue, yo no lo vi irse…sólo me quedé pensando.

Después de un par de segundos abrí la computadora para seguir con el trabajo y cuando vi el documento…sólo atiné a reír…no había escrito nada sobre el trabajo de Setsuna, todo lo que había escrito era sobre Darien y su caminar…y sus pantalones del otro día… y él había estado de pie detrás de mí por quién sabe cuánto tiempo… probablemente lo había leído… ¡Joder!...Bueno… pensé entre suspiros… después de todo lo que ya le había dicho, esto era lo de menos…además el no es ningún tonto como para no saber lo que pasa…

Y ahora, por si todo lo anterior resultara poco, había roto mi poca concentración…y tras esta plática, no creo poder recuperarla.

Decidí volverme a casa, de cualquier modo siempre era lo mismo, me evado yendo de lugar en lugar en lugar y nunca llego a hacer las cosas. Ami tenía que ayudarme…ella siempre me hace entrar en razón.

Mi camino a casa fue mucho más corto de lo normal, estaba tan absorta pensando en Darien, que cuando quise darme cuenta, ya estaba en el portal. Esta conversación con Darien había sido el colmo de todo. Ahora estaba segura de que algo había allí…o al menos, quería estarlo…el interés por el chupetón, las indirectas…y aún teniendo esta "seguridad" no estaba tranquila, no me bastó con eso…así es siempre, me pongo una meta que en ese momento me parece suficiente, pero cuando llego a ella, nunca lo es…siempre quiero más, quiero cruzar más líneas y eso me ha traído cosas buenas y malas pero, a fin de cuentas, todo eso me ha llevado a ser quién soy hoy en día.

Cuando entré a casa, vi a Ami sentada en la mesa leyendo algo.

-¡AMI!- dije desesperada

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Necesito ayuda- dije con el mismo tono.

-¿Con qué? Dime-

-Con el trabajo de Setsuna, no sé qué hacer-

-Cálmate, dime primero qué tienes en mente y yo te ayudo-

-¡A Darien, eso tengo en mente…sólo a Darien!- dije llevándome las manos a la cara.

-Me da la impresión de que algo pasó- dijo bromeando, como si no fuera obvio.

-Sí…me lo encontré en el café y se desató una ronda de indirectas y confesiones rarísimas…ahora ya no se qué pasa…y no puedo pensar en nada más que plantarle un beso-

-Ok, bien…vamos a hacer un plan de acción. Primero me explicas lo que tienes que hacer para Setsuna, lo hacemos…y luego ya vemos lo de Darien, mientras tanto yo me pongo en la computadora y tú me dictas-

Le expliqué a Ami con pelos y señales lo que tenía que hacer y empezó a organizar puntos abiertos para rellenarlos con información y expandir la explicación. Ella me hacía preguntas para guiarme a desarrollar los temas y yo comenzaba a hablar.

Cuando ya empezábamos a parpadear del sueño, vimos el reloj…era la 1 de mañana y apenas llevábamos 3 páginas, y muchos puntos sin unir…. Decidimos irnos a la cama, mañana continuaríamos.

No tenía fuerzas, sólo me deje caer en la cama y jalé la colcha… ni siquiera me cambié la ropa ni me metí bien en la cama. A pesar de estar tan cansada, no me dormí enseguida, me quedé pensando en Darien, recordé casa palabra de la conversación, cada gesto, su mirada cuando sonríe…cuando sonríe con los ojos. No dejaba de pensar cómo sería nuestra relación después de esta plática…pero parecía que siempre sería así…cada vez que lo viera haríamos o diríamos algo que me llevaría a cuestionarme las cosas incansablemente. Con sus ojos en mente cedí a los brazos de Morfeo.

El ruido de la calle me despertó al día siguiente, no había puesto el despertador…eran las 9 de la mañana. No había dormido nada bien, desperté bañado en sudor…el estrés del trabajo de Setsuna me perseguía hasta en sueños. Curiosamente no quería quedarme más tiempo en la cama, sólo quería seguir con el trabajo, le dedicaría todo el día; los jueves no tengo clases.

Con movimientos torpes me dirigí a la ducha con unos pantalones deportivos y una camiseta en la mano. La ducha caliente nunca falla para despertar. Me desvestí y me situé bajo el chorro de agua, recordé brevemente el otro día con Mal y sonreí. Cuando el agua se tornó fría, salí de la ducha con la toalla en la cabeza, fui a la cocina y me tomé un yogurt, no me apetecía nada más. Enseguida me dirigí al salón a instalarme en la computadora.

Lo primero que hice fue leer con detenimiento todo lo que Ami había escrito anoche, no iba mal, pero yo necesitaba que Ami despertara para poder organizar mi cabeza. Mientras tanto me dispuse a llenar todos los espacios que requerían datos y cosas muy concretas.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve escribiendo datos, me solté mucho, comencé a escribir otras cosas que no pensaba escribir por el momento y las ideas empezaron a fluir. Cuando Ami se despertó yo estaba más que absorta en mi documento, me estaba yendo bien.

Ami me dio los buenos días y continuó con su mañana, desayunó, se duchó y luego vino a sentarse conmigo para ayudarme y adelantar sus deberes. Las cosas se me hicieron fáciles porque al haber avanzado tanto me sentía mejor para seguir escribiendo y Ami sólo corregía algunos datos. Mientras ella cotejaba la información necesaria, yo seguía absorta en escribir. Las ideas me venían claras y concisas, amo mi tema. El día entero pasó así. Hicimos una pausa para comer y alrededor de las nueve parecía que el documento estaba listo y revisado.

-¡Ya acabamos!-

Me estiré el cuerpo completo en la silla del salón con gusto por haber hecho un trabajo digno para Setsuna. Me llevé el portátil a la habitación de Ami, donde estaba la impresora y conecté los cables, puse las hojas y me puse a buscar el archivo para abrirlo e imprimirlo; fue entonces cuando un grito mío se oyó por todo el departamento.

-¡Nooooooo! ¡Ami!-

-¿Qué?- dijo Ami, que había llegando corriendo.

-¡Carajo! Todo el documento ha desaparecido- dije tomándome la cabeza.

-Serena, debe estar por ahí…a veces sucede. Déjame revisar- Ami con su mirada de cansancio me dada ánimos.

Pero ni la habilidad de Ami con las computadoras ni mis ganas ayudaron. El documento había sido tragado por el sistema y no aparecía. ¡Me iba a suicidar ahí mismo! ¡Más aún! ¡Me iba a cortar la cabeza! Necesitaba ese documento. Fue después de algunos minutos de pérdida de tiempo y demás sentimientos comprensibles, que Ami habló.

-Creo que puedo hablar con él-

-¿Él? ¿Quién es él?-

-Taiki, el puede ayudarnos Sere, déjame llamarlo a ver si puede venir. No hagas nada-

Y claro, ¿qué iba yo a hacer? Me quedé sentada en el piso con la cabeza entre mis manos, al borde de la desesperación, mientras esperaba noticias de Taiki.

-Ya está- dijo Ami entrando de nueva cuenta a la habitación –Ahora viene-

Yo sólo le di una mirada de agradecimiento y seguí sentada mirando a la nada, con la cabeza recargada en la pared. Diez minutos después llegó Taiki.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo al entrar y nos saludo a ambas.

-Pues que he perdido un documento muy importante que tengo que entregar mañana-

-Vamos a ver- al decir esto, nos dirigimos a la mesa del salón y ahí nos establecimos. Ami sacó su computadora y como siempre, con su forma tan precavida de hacer las cosas, decidió que mientras Taiki intentaba recuperarlo, nosotras debíamos empezar a hacer un documento nuevo, por si las dudas.

Yo no podía pensar en nada, estaba tan enfadada, tan histérica…Ami me fue a preparar un té para que me tranquilizara y pudiéramos empezar. Nuevamente Ami escribía y yo hablaba entrecortada y con las ideas a medias.

Taiki decía que había registro del archivo, pero no encontraba la ruta de acceso, decía también que no debía preocuparme y que el buscaría hasta agotar las posibilidades. Así continuamos un rato, unas horas o no sé cuánto tiempo más así. Cuando me tranquilicé un poco y me solté con el tema, Ami fue a la cocina a preparar algo de comer para todos. Taiki y yo estábamos absortos en nuestras respectivas cuestiones.

Cuando llegó la comida hicimos una pausa, yo estaba muy apenada con Taiki, pues había notado que eran las 3 de la mañana, él como siempre, muy educado, respondió que mañana no tenía clase y que no había problema. Mientras comía, leí el documento, no era ni la mitad de bueno que el otro, me moriría de vergüenza de entregar eso, pero era mejor que nada.

Yo escribía y Ami corregía estilo, yo no tenía cabeza en ese momento para pensar en puntos y comas…no sé qué haría sin Ami. A las 6 de la mañana tenía 7 páginas y media, faltaba poco. Fue entonces que Taiki se dejó caer en la silla con una mirada de felicidad, pero sin decir nada, ambas lo volteamos a ver.

-Ya está. Lo he recuperado- dijo sonriendo. Ami y yo gritamos de felicidad y lo abrazamos como locas, él sólo reía.

-Taiki, te prometo que esto no se queda así, te debo una cena, una comida…lo que tú quieras- dije mirando el documento en la pantalla.

-No te preocupes, pero te tomo la palabra de la cena, ya luego nos ponemos de acuerdo. Ahora el único problema es que para recuperar el archivo lo tuve que pasar a otro formato. Tienes que darle forma de nuevo, dividir los párrafos y eso-

-Muchas, muchas gracias. Eso ya es lo de menos, lo hago en un momento. Ustedes vayan a dormir-

-No- dijo Taiki –Prefiero esperarme hasta imprimirlo para que no pase nada-

-Taiki, eres un cielo, en verdad muchas gracias- él sólo sonrió de regreso.

Después de eso el ambiente se relajó. Yo leía y separaba párrafos, mientras todos platicábamos. A las 7:30 el documento estaba listo para imprimir. Taiki lo imprimió y yo me preparé para ducharme e irme a la universidad. Antes de todo eso le agradecí de nuevo.

-En verdad, no tengo con qué agradecerte. Te robé tu noche de sueño, deberías quedarte a dormir antes de irte- dije al ver si cara de cansancio.

-Serena, no te preocupes, cada quien aporta lo que puede. Creo que dormir antes de irme sería lo mejor-

-Por supuesto, te puedes quedar con Ami o en mi habitación, yo ya me voy- él sólo hizo un gesto con los hombros y con Ami hablaron de ver una peli, ya que tampoco dormirían como tal a esta hora. Ambos se fueron a la habitación de ella y yo me fui a la ducha.

Un rato después iba rumbo a la universidad con paso rápido, lo único que quería era entregarle el documento a Setsuna y poder respirar tranquila. Los ojos se me cerraban y yo intentaba con mi paso mantener la lucidez, o la poca que tenía.

Llegué jadeando a la oficina de Setsuna, toqué la puerta y enseguida me hizo pasar. Me senté en una de las de frente a su escritorio e intenté calmarme antes de hablar. Ya más tranquila, la saludé y le extendí el documento.

-Muchas gracias Serena y una disculpa, en verdad no estaba en mis manos, me lo pidieron muy súbitamente-

-Yo sé…no te preocupes-

-¿Y esa cara? ¿Fue tan duro el ensayo?-

-Fue duro, pero anoche se me perdió el documento y entre una cosa y otra estuve despierta toda la noche, hasta que lo encontré- dije revolviéndome el cabello, en verdad mis ojeras no eran cualquier cosa.

-Vaya- dijo y en eso sonó el teléfono y me iba a disponer a salir, cuando Setsuna antes de contestar me dijo que esperara porque algo tenía que decirme.

Mientras Setsuna hablaba yo recargué mi cabeza en su escritorio y sentía mis ojos arder. Mi respiración era pesada y la voz de Setsuna se oía cada vez más lejos, sus palabras cobraban cada vez menos sentido. De repente me sobresalté y casi me caigo de la silla, eso fue lo próximo que supe, tenía un post-it en la mano con la letra de Setsuna; _"Serena: descansa, ya luego hablaremos, me gustó mucho tu ensayo. Me fui a clase, cierra cuando salgas y quédate tranquila que yo sé lo que es estar cansada. Saludos, Setsuna."_

¡Coño! Me había quedado dormida en la oficina…que vergüenza… Miré el reloj ¡eran casi las doce! ¡La clase de Darien! Se me había ido por completo…Como pude tomé mis cosas, puse seguro en la puerta y salí de la oficina corriendo hacia el salón de clases. Llegué jadeando nuevamente y no había ya nadie adentro, sólo quedaba Darien que recogía sus cosas.

-Darien- dije con la respiración entrecortada- Lo siento muchísimo, es que no sabes- pero no pude terminar, me interrumpió muy enfadado.

-Serena ¿Qué es esto? Muy bonitas horas de llegar, parece que la puntualidad alemana no fue algo que se te pegara allí, te dije claramente el miércoles que vinieras a esta clase-

-Sí, pero es que…-

-Es que nada, ¿dónde tienes la cabeza? ¿No te importan las clases? Pero claro, para chupetones en el cuello si tienes tiempo ¿no? Creí que eras otro tipo de persona, creí que te tomabas esto en serio- y sin dejarme decir nada más, salió con paso apresurado, dejándome sin entender nada.

¿Por qué yo? Es que de verdad no entendía nada….sí, él me había dicho que tenía que venir a clase, pero no fue mi culpa, no me dejó explicar. Y ahora piensa lo peor de mí…no podía más que sentirme culpable, sentirme tonta…después de lo del café… ¡esto!... este hombre iba a matarme de locura. Estaba desesperada, trataba de pensar cualquier explicación para su reacción, probablemente tenía razón en reaccionar así, yo no había tenido presente lo importante de esta clase y había quedado como una irresponsable, y para un alemán eso es lo peor. Por estúpida había quedado como una impuntual irresponsable y eso es lo último que soy…siempre me quejo de esas cosas…y todo lo que me dijo…seguro había caído de su gracia, el me tenía en un buen concepto…y ahora pensaba que era una tonta que toma la universidad a la ligera y que se la pasa en rollos. Sentía había sido injusto, pero a estas alturas ya no sabía distinguir entre mis percepciones y la realidad.

Entre triste y enojada con el mundo y conmigo misma me dirigí a mi casa de nuevo, sólo podía pensar en dormir. No podía ni caminar así que tomé un taxi, lo cual era muy tonto, sólo eran unas cuantas calles…Al llegar a casa me desplomé sobre la cama y con la televisión de fondo, me quedé dormida.

Entre sueños escuché el timbre sonar, me levanté con pereza y fui a abrir la puerta. Era el cartero, traía un paquete…unos libros que habíamos encargado Ami y yo por internet. Firmé y dejé el paquete intacto sobre la mesa. Me tallé los ojos y me estiré, eran las 2 de la tarde. Fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua y después a mi habitación. Saqué una maleta y puse un par de cosas para ir a Osaka el fin de semana. Traje unas cosas del baño, cepillo de dientes, desodorante etc. Enseguida estuvo lista, yo me quedé unos segundos sentada en la cama sin hacer ni pensar nada, hasta que mi estómago hizo ruidos…tienes razón, pensé…vamos a buscar algo de comer. Busqué en la cocina y freí un poco de pescado que había…un par de verduras y agua de sabor.

Como estaba sola me fui a comer frente a la televisión para distraerme un poco y cuando terminé, me quedé un rato más viendo programas tontos. La próxima vez que vi el reloj eran cerca de las 4. Me apetecía un helado, fui al baño a peinarme un poco y a lavarme los dientes, antes de salir dejé la maleta al lado de la puerta para que sólo tuviera que cogerla e irme cuando regresara. Cogí mi bolso y me fui al parque.

Cuando llegué la heladería estaba llena de pequeños que se peleaban por pedir primero. Esperé en la fila y pedí un cono de chocolate. El heladero, que ya me conocía, me saludó muy amable y me regaló una bola extra. Mirando hacia el lago me senté en una de las mesas que estaba sola y así me quedé hasta que noté a lo lejos una figura sentada de espaldas a mí, mirando hacia el lago, entrecerré los ojos y lo reconocí con certeza; era Darien.

Se veía tan tranquilo, estaba aventando pan a los patos del lago. Dudé, pero decidí acercarme. Me puse de pie y caminé hacia él. Cuando estuve detrás de él, miré su cabello y su cuello por largo tiempo antes de hablar…era tremendamente sexy. No había notado mi presencia y se mantenía tranquilo, respiraba pausadamente. Me paré al lado de la banca de piedra donde él estaba sentado y miré por unos segundos el lago, antes de decir nada.

-Define cliché- dije mirando al frente y rápidamente respondí yo misma -situación de la vida diaria que cumple con una normativa predecible, como por ejemplo darles pan a los patos en una banca en el parque- Darien volteó rápidamente al escucharme, lo vi de reojo, nuevamente regresó su mirada al frente. Llevaba unas gafas de leer, nunca se las había visto y le quedaban en verdad bien, completaban su perfil de profesor guapo.

-¿Eso significa que soy aburrido y predecible?-

-No…. Para nada….- dije, y volteando a verle como sorprendida, como si recién lo hubiera visto, agregué- ¡Darien…Hallo!- él volteó lentamente.

-Serena… Hallo… no pensé encontrarte por aquí- dijo tranquilo

-Vengo aquí seguido-

-Yo también-

-Tienen el mejor helado- dije sonriendo y mostrando mi cono de helado.

-Tienen un lago con mucho patos para alimentar- respondió Darien riendo – Ya sabes…

-Ya…- dije con nervios

-Me recuerdas a los grandes patos de allá-

-¿Yo te recuerdo a los patos?- dije mientras me sentaba a su lado en la banca, parpadeando muy rápido y Darien rió sonoramente- ¿De qué te ríes?- dije sonriendo

-¡No! Serena, tú no me recuerdas a los patos, Fue un Lapsus mío. Este parque me recuerda a los grandes parques de Alemania- dijo tranquilo, mirándome

-Ah… es verdad, sólo que con menos frio- ambos regresamos nuestra vista al lago y después de unos segundos de una situación rara me decidí a hablar -Darien…yo…quería disculparme por lo de hoy en la mañana, en verdad no fue mi intención faltar a tu clase-

-Olvida lo de esta mañana…fue…yo sólo me exalté… eso es todo…no debí hacerlo- dijo negando con la cabeza.

-En verdad no fue mi intención. Tuve unos días muy malos-

-No debí perder la compostura-

-Muy ajetreados- los dos hablamos al mismo tiempo

-Ja…hablamos al mismo tiempo…¿Sabes? Me quedé dormida en la oficina de Setsuna, en verdad no podía mantenerme en pie-

-Lo lamento, en verdad lamento no haber sabido entender, ni haberme tomado el tiempo para escucharte. Sólo me encolericé- dijo mientras se alborotaba el pelo con la mano y respondía entrecortado- Bueno… esa clase la había preparado especialmente para ti… con mucha información útil para tu tesis- Yo me puse roja.

-Lo siento Darien, no lo sabía- dije mirándolo.

-Ya… es verdad que no lo sabías- y volteó a verme.

-Lo siento Darien- dije viendo en sus ojos azules.

-Olvídalo… en verdad… me porté como un idiota- respondió cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

-Ya… pero aunque no hubiera sido así…aunque hubiera sido una clase común, no hubiera faltado por gusto. Me encantan tus clases- Darien abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente - Gracias por tomarte la molestia… por tomar tan es serio mi tesis-

-¿En verdad nunca faltarías a mis clases?- preguntó incrédulo.

-¡Claro que no!- dije sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos- ¿Qué no es obvio que me gustan mucho?- Darien sonrió

-Lo de tu tesis es… es sobre nuestro ídolo, no podría dejar de ayudarte, me encanta hacerlo…- yo reí

-Es como una secta…-

-Sí, somos una secta muy germánica-

-Así como el que no puede ser nombrado- dije comiendo mi helado y abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Ese es Voldemort… y era de otra historia…- yo reí.

-Ya se…- - pero este va a ser ya sabes quién-

-Vale, a partir de ahora hablaremos de él como ya sabes quién- yo reí nuevamente.

-Bien-

-Es un trato Serena Tsukino- y me ofreció su mano a manera se cerrar un trato… otra vez me encontraba estrechando su mano a modo de trato.

-Entonces… ¿Ya no estás enojado?- dije haciendo cara de niña buena.

-No, no lo estoy. Fui un tonto- dijo sin soltar mi mano.

-Oh, bien. Porque… ¿sabes?... en verdad me tomo a ya sabes quién muy enserio, no me pasaría sus clases por alto- En ese momento me sentí un poco rara y me aparté un poco de él para seguir comiendo mi helado. Probablemente estaba invadiendo su espacio. Darien al instante cambió su mirada y volvió su vista al lago, continuaba tirándoles pan a los patos y el silencio se hizo latente. Era una estampa bastante graciosa, yo comiendo mi helado y mirándolo fijamente y él con su pan y sus patos.

-¿Qué harás el fin de semana?- pregunté.

-Pues debo preparar una presentación. Dentro de unas semanas, 3 para ser exacto, tengo una invitación a un congreso y debo de preparar mi ponencia-

-Ohhh-

-Así que mejor, adelanto el trabajo-

-Muy responsable…. ¿Dónde es el congreso?-

-Es un congreso nómada, durará una semana y es en varias ciudades cercanas a Tokio, y se debe ser responsable para que todo salga bien- cuando dijo esto me dio un toque en la nariz, yo fruncí el ceño y la nariz en un gesto gracioso, tratando de esconder mi sorpresa y alegría por su acción.

-¿Conoces mucho Japón? ¿Habías estado antes?-

-Pues sí, aunque nunca planeé quedarme tanto tiempo como ahora. Siempre me gustó mucho Japón y me llamó la atención, por eso hablo japonés y pude venir a dar clases…aunque como bien sabes- dijo inclinándose hacia mí y hablando como con misterio-… cuando estoy contigo sólo hablo en alemán-

-A mí me gusta- dije sin moverme, siguiéndole el juego.

-Me es más natural, no puedo hablarte en japonés, aunque tú seas de aquí, no sé por qué, pero no es por flojo- y rió.

-Es más fluido, para mí es más cercano… tampoco se explicar- dije sonriendo.

-Estamos iguales entonces-

-Pero tu japonés es bueno-

-Lo sé- dijo guiñando un ojo.

-Presumido-

-Lo sé- yo reí incrédula y burlona

-¡Contigo no se puede!- dije cruzándome de brazos fingiendo enfado, él me miró fijamente.

-Contigo aún no puedo- lo miré sin entender y me estremecí.

-¿No puedes qué?-

-Nada- dijo aventando nuevamente pan a los patos -… yo solo me entiendo-

-Cada loco con su tema- dije rolando los ojos

-¿Tú qué harás este fin de semana? ¿No quieres visitarme?... así me ayudas- dijo mirando hacia arriba.

-¿Visitarte? ¿En tu casa?- me puse roja.

-Sí, así me ayudas con la presentación- respondió y cambió su expresión al notar mi evidente sonrojo –Claro… sólo si quieres-

-Me encantaría, pero me voy a Osaka en un rato- él se pasó la mano por los cabellos de nuevo- Puedo ayudarte cuando vuelva, si aún quieres-

-Sí, claro que quiero- sonrío para sí mismo, y yo me terminé mi helado, cuando tuve las manos libres, me puse a jugar con las hebras de mi cabello.

-¿Por qué vas a Osaka? ¿Vas a ver al novio?- yo reí

-No uso por el momento, creí que te lo había dicho el otro día en el café – los dos nos miramos cómplices - Voy a visitar a mis padres y a mi hermano el insoportable- reí nuevamente- Tampoco es eso, lo quiero pero a veces no lo aguanto-

-Como todos los hermanos menores, aunque sólo lo supongo porque yo no tengo hermanos. Pero todos mis amigos que si tienen, por mucho que se peleen, no pueden vivir sin ellos-

-Así era… hasta que vine aquí, ahora nos vemos muy poco-

-¿Entonces eres de Osaka?... no tienes acento- reí sonoramente.

-¿Tú conoces los acentos diferentes de Japón? …Llevo aquí 4 años ya…, además tú nunca me escuchas hablar en japonés, no puedes saber que acento tengo-

-Touché- dijo picándome el hombro – Y no, no sé distinguir los acentos de Japón-

-Es que no se me va una- dije bromeando.

-Eso es cierto- dijo encogiendo un hombro.

-Bueno…si hay asuntos…que se me van- dije mirándolo, él se giró y me miró con intensidad- ¿Has estado en Osaka?- dije esta vez muy lento y sin dejar de verle.

-No, nunca. Me encantaría ir…cuando alguien me invite- dijo sin separar sus ojos de los míos.

-Cuando quieras te ofrezco mi guía… para que no te quede duda alguna de la gran hospitalidad japonesa- no decía nada, sólo continuaba mirándome –Además, con el Shinkansen queda a nada; es el tren más rápido….más que los de Alemania- dije lento y exagerando la última parte en son de broma. Darien volteó la mirada al lago y su actitud se tornó seca.

-Espero poder hacer la visita… si es contigo, mejor….- dijo fríamente.

-En verdad, cuando quieras podemos ir- respondí, girando a ver al lago, contrariada por su cambio repentino y cambiando sin querer mi actitud.

-Tomo tu palabra- respondió en un tono similar al mío, sin separar su vista del lago.

Así nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos, que como siempre, bien pudieron haber sido unos segundos o varias horas. Darien estaba quieto con la vista en el horizonte…en la nada, no se movía, y de vez en cuando exhalaba sonoramente. Mi presencia lo molestaba…sí, seguro era eso…un saludo y una charla corta no estaban mal, pero yo ya había estado allí mucho tiempo…Lo mejor sería que me fuera antes de que la situación fuera más incómoda, no quería invadir más su momento y su privacidad.

-Se hace tarde ¿sabes?...Es mejor que me vaya, o llegaré muy tarde a Osaka- dije haciendo un movimiento distraído con mi cabeza al tiempo que me ponía de pie, realmente no tenía muchas ganas de despedirme directamente de él, ni de que viera en mi rostro que estaba algo afectada por la situación.

De cualquier modo, al parecer, él se levantó más rápido que yo, ya que enseguida estuve de pie sentí como me tomó por la muñeca y me jaló hacia sí. Me tomó por sorpresa completamente, quizás había sido grosera al no despedirme y él iba a hacerlo, pero no… antes de que siquiera pudiera centrar mi equilibrio, respirar o cualquier otra cosa; Darien me tomó por la nuca y capturó mis labios de la forma más profunda, más dinámica, más vibrante que yo hubiera imaginado. Pronto soltó mi muñeca y pasó su brazo por mi cintura, yo aún no entendía muy bien lo que recién había pasado, pero instintivamente respondía a su beso. Su aliento cálido y llenaba el rostro, olía a cítricos, su olor me embriagaba como el vino y su tacto me enchinaba la piel. Pasé mis brazos por su cuellos y entrelacé mis dedos en su cabello…era suave y su cuello era fuerte.

Su lengua se movía lentamente con la mía, me acerqué más y profundizamos el beso. Él comenzó a bajar la mano que mantenía en mi cuello por mi espalda, se movió junto conmigo un paso hacia atrás y sin separarse de mí se sentó en el banco, me acomodó de lado sobre sus piernas y me atrajo más hacia sí. Ahora con una de sus manos jugaba con mi cabello y con sus labios succionaba los míos. Yo mantenía los ojos cerrados, sólo sentía sus labios con los míos, sus manos en mí. Era por mucho, lo más delicioso que hubiera tenido. De repente se separó un momento de mí unos centímetros, abrí los ojos y lo vi mirándome muy de cerca, nos miramos unos segundos mientras él pasaba su pulgar por mis labios y esta vez fui yo quien acortó la distancia entre nosotros, lo besé fogosamente y el no dudó ni un instante en seguirme el paso. Los sonidos del mundo desaparecieron, sólo parecía existir un extraño ritmo en el que todo se movía. Una de sus manos estaba en mi cintura y me atraía hacia él y la otra acariciaba mi pierna. Su sabor era como a una fruta jugosa y carnosa, sus labios eran carnosos y sobre los míos, eran increíbles, besaba con tanta seguridad, con tanta fuerza…

Poco a poco de desvió de mi boca hacia mi cuello, y comenzó a besarlo suavemente, haciéndome estremecer toda y pegar mi pecho con el suyo. Él era mucho más pasional de lo que deja ver, de lo que yo imaginaba, y yo no sabía cómo era que nos encontrábamos de repente en esa situación.

Regresó a mis labios, y mientras yo mordía suavemente sus labios, un sonido nos sacó del trance. Un móvil sonando, su móvil sonando desde el bolsillo de su pantalón. Darien parecía no oír, ya que no se detuvo nunca, seguía besándome. Me separé lentamente de sus labios, agitada.

-¿Vas a contestar?- pregunté rozando sus labios con la punta de mi nariz.

-No quiero perder el tiempo en tonterías- dijo tomándome nuevamente por la nuca y besando mi cuello, esta vez eran besos más fuertes, más sensuales, encendían cada célula de mi cuerpo. Pronto regresó sus labios a los míos, con su lengua hacía maravillas, no podía hacer más que ceder al mandato de su cuerpo. De repente el móvil sonó de nuevo, nos separamos muy poco y nos quedamos viendo. Darien miraba con pesar, molesto por el móvil, hizo un pequeño movimiento y me levanté sus piernas, eran el mejor lugar para estar. Él se levantó y se sacó el teléfono del pantalón. Contestó de inmediato intentando no sonar agitado, se movía de un lado al otro y se pasaba los dedos por la cara, limpiando los dejos del beso, yo hacía lo mismo.

Estaba de espaldas a mí, cuando se giró y caminó hacia donde yo estaba vi como se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, mientras que con la otra sostenía el aparato. Su mirada era de estrés, contrariada, pesada…

-Sí Doctor Tomoe, ahora mismo estaré ahí- cerró el móvil con fuerza y con pesar y suspirando volteó a verme…el doctor Tomoe…le llamarón de la universidad.

Se acercó a mí, se quedó de pie mirándome y abrió la boca para hablar pero dudó varias veces. En su mirada se veía preocupación y descoloco.

-Me llamaron de la universidad, tengo que ir ya mismo…no sé qué problema tienen con…unas firmas- dijo mirándome con pesar pero a la vez inexpresivo, con voz seria. Se llevó la mano al cabello, incómodo –Nos vemos en la universidad, que tengas bien viaje- y sin más, se llevó la mano al cuello, se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando de prisa.

Yo sólo me dejé caer en la banca. Miraba hacia todos lados, estaba tan feliz hace un par de minutos…y ahora estaba ahí…sola…sin entender nada. Cada vez que lo veía eran miles de preguntas nuevas, este hombre me estaba descolocando el sentido… Y ahora, me había besado con tal fuerza… con tal pasión… podría mínimo pensar que esto confirmaba que no estoy loca, que yo tenía razón, que ahí había algo…pero, eso ahora ¿de qué me servía?

* * *

Hola a todas y a todos desde el lejano Asgard!

Por fin aquí está la actualización. Yo sé que he tardado mucho, pero es que este chap me ha costado la vida, cada parte fue más complicada que la anterior, pero todas son igual de importantes. Es muy largo, lo sé y pido disculpas por eso...pero no podía ser de otra manera.

Espero que les guste...en especial me pequeña sorpresa... Mal! Hahahaha...

_**Saludos y hasta la próxima!**_


	6. Vodka, por favor

_**Cuanto más lejos de Inglaterra, más cerca de Francia. Por el contrario -continuó Tweedledum-, si era así, podría ser; y si fuera así, será; pero como no es, no es. Es lo lógico.**_

_**..Era mucho más agradable en casa -pensó la pobre Alicia-, cuando uno no andaba siempre agrandándose y empequeñeciéndose ni recibiendo órdenes de conejos y ratones. Casi desearía no haber bajado por la conejera...y sin embargo... sin embargo, es bastante curiosa, ¿sabéis?, esta forma de vida.**_

_**¿Ya ves? -prosiguió tras una pausa-, ¿que más vale tenerlo todo previsto? Por esa razón el caballo tiene todas esas tobilleras en las patas. -¿Pero para qué son? -preguntó Alicia, con tono de gran curiosidad. -Para protegerlos de la mordedura de los tiburones -contestó el Rey.- Palméala en la cabeza, y veras que contenta se pondrá... Un poco de bondad y atarle ricitos de papel en el pelo funcionan con ella a maravilla...-**_

_**-Pues yo gruño cuando estoy contento y meneo la cola cuando estoy enojado. Por consiguiente estoy loco.**__**...Yo mismo no puedo explicarme, me temo,  
porque, como ves, no soy yo mismo.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Estaba tan concentrada que casi no oí cuando me sonó el móvil. Con movimientos cuidadosos lo busqué dentro de mi bolso y contesté.

-¿Moshi Moshi?-

-Serena, ¿dónde estás? ¿Dónde está tu coche? Llegué a casa y no lo vi-

-No pasa nada, voy en la autopista a Osaka, salí hace dos horas-

-¡Oh! Menos mal, pero ¿no ibas a ir en tren?-

-Sí, pero…no sé…nunca uso el coche y además no quería ver gente, quería relajarme-

-Vale, ¿todo bien?- preguntó Ami, yo dudé en responder.

-Sí, bueno, raro…ya te contaré. Te llamo desde casa. ¿Tú, qué tal?-

-Bien, sí… Concéntrate en conducir, ya hablaremos-

-Ok, gracias por llamar, sayounara-

-Sayounara-

Aún me quedaban más de dos horas para llegar a Osaka. Eran casi las 7, iba a buen tiempo. Me encontraba momentáneamente más tranquila, con la música y la interminable autopista. Ya me había preguntado todo lo que uno se puede preguntar en el mundo y por ahora había decidido poner mi cabeza en standby.

Después de que Darien se fuera me quedé en el parque, sentada en la banca pensando, parecía una auténtica retrasada mental. Cuando miré el reloj eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde, me di cuenta de que si me apuraba, podría llegar a tiempo a casa en coche.

Estaba de un humor muy delicado y no quería hacer el trayecto a la estación, subir al tren y esas cosas. El trayecto era de 4 horas en coche, me parecía atractivo…Tendría tiempo para pensar y relajarme.

Rápidamente me dirigí a casa, cogí la maleta, las llaves del coche y una chaqueta; metí todo al coche y salí hacia Osaka.

Olvidé dejarle una nota o algo a Ami, soy una desconsiderada, pero no quería detenerme, si lo hacía me pondría a analizar lo que estaba pasando y nunca viajaría.

Aún había buena luz, si seguía a este paso llegaría a Osaka alrededor de las 9:30. Mamá se alegraría de verme y papá me preguntaría 80 veces si conduje con cuidado. No me gusta conducir en la ciudad y por suerte toda mi vida se desarrolla en un área pequeña. Cuando queremos ir a algún lugar más lejano, si que vamos en coche.

Conducir en carretera, de cualquier modo, es mi fascinación, me relaja, me divierte y canto a todo volumen; no hay nadie que se queje…el canto no es algo que se enumere en mi lista de cualidades.

Tenía ganas de estar en casa, de ver a mi familia, pero no estaba en la mejor de las situaciones, aún tenía muchas preguntas y no había logrado hablar con nadie.

Estaba encerrada en mí misma, tenía que sacar todo lo que me estaba pasando por dentro, pero a la vez no quería hablar…todavía no. Aunque también es verdad que mientras más me tardo en hablar, más me cuesta…hay más pensamientos… más cosas que decir y todo se vuelve más complicado.

Darien fue sin querer, todo lo que yo había deseado y lo peor es que de alguna forma ya lo sabía. La forma en que me besó, tan de la nada, tan sorpresivo…Me temblaban las piernas, sentía cosquillas por toda la piel…Su beso había sido delirante, cada movimiento suyo, cada mirada intermedia, hasta que claro; una llamada de la universidad, justo para recordarnos en dónde estamos parados.

Ya no quiero ni preguntarme lo que pasó en esa llamada, fue muy rara. Ni quiero pensar tampoco el por qué de su actitud al irse.

En el estéreo sonaban los Beatles y yo me preguntaba cuál sería la canción favorita de Darien.

Poco antes de entrar a Osaka comenzó a llover levemente, odio conducir así, me estresa mucho y además ya estaba oscuro. En ese momento tenía muchas ganas de ver a mi madre y hablar con ella…aunque de esto no podría hablarle, por muy abierta que sea, no creo que le cayera bien la situación.

Ya entrando en Osaka la lluvia arreció, todos los coches se movían lento y las luces de la ciudad se veían distorsionadas a través del parabrisas por las gotas de agua. Tardé un rato más en llegar a casa, porque está a las afueras de la ciudad, a veces jodía mucho vivir lejos de todo, pero los días en el jardín y la tranquilidad eran insuperables.

Aún no sé bien por qué escogí irme a Tokio, a mí no me agradan las grandes ciudades. Me he acostumbrado y la verdad es que ahora me gusta, además de las miles de cosas que uno puede hacer ahí. Es impactantemente tranquilizante vivir en un lugar tan grande, donde uno es, simplemente, un transeúnte más.

Hacia las 9:30 llegué a la puerta de mi casa, aparqué el coche y traté de bajar lo más rápido posible para no mojarme, pero entre bajar la maleta y buscar las llaves, me fue imposible salir seca de la situación. Abrí la puerta sin hacer ruido, ya que nadie sabía que llegaba.

El olor a café típico de mi casa me inundó, me sentí feliz y cómoda de estar allí. Vi la luz del salón encendida y caminé lento hasta allí. Me recargué en una columna, mientras miraba a mi madre leer apaciblemente.

-Bonsoir Maman- mi madre volteó bruscamente a verme y sonrió enseguida.

-Bonsoir Serena- me acerqué a ella, me abrazó y me dio un par de besos en la frente.

-¿Qué tal?-

-Tout bien ¿et toi? ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-Nada, ya sabes…pasaba por aquí y decidí pasar a saludar- dije bromeando.

-¡Claro!-respondió sarcástica- ¿Por qué no llamaste para que fuera por ti a la estación?-

-Porque vine en coche, no tenía ganas de ir a la estación- a lo que mi madre enseguida hizo un gesto de sospecha.

-¿Y eso? ¿Está todo bien?-

-Sí- mentí –Sólo el estrés y esas cosas, quería distraerme-

-Vale- dijo sin creerme mucho –Le diremos a tu padre que llegaste antes para que no empiece con lo de conducir de noche-

-Te quiero, ¿sabes?-

-Pues yo a ti no tanto- dijo besando mi frente nuevamente -¿Quieres un chocolate caliente y un croissant?-

-¡Sí!- respondí emocionada –Los echaba de menos, voy a cambiarme y ahora te alcanzo-

-Vale, voy preparando las cosas-

-Merci Maman- dije mientras me dirigía a mi habitación.

Mi cuarto estaba igual que la última vez, algunas cosas estaban fuera de lugar, pero nada del otro mundo. Después de cambiarme la ropa mojada me tiré en la cama un momento, el viaje había sido cansado. Tenía muchas ganas de que mi padre llegara a casa y también quería ver al diablillo aquel.

El olor de la mantequilla y el pan me llegó a la nariz y se me hizo agua la boca. Echaba mucho de menos los croissants de mamá. Por más que lo intentaba, nunca me habían salido como a ella…será que eso se trae en la sangre, como la Torre Eiffel.

Me levanté con pesar de la cama y fui a la cocina, mi madre ya tenía servido el chocolate y le ponía mermelada al croissant.

-Cuéntame ¿qué tal todo en Tokio?-

-Muy bien, las chicas están muy bien todas, Lita ha terminado con el imbécil ese, Rei ahora está con Zafiro…y creo que son todas las novedades-

-¿Y qué tal el curso aquel con el que estabas tan ilusionada? ¿Es tan bueno como lo esperabas?-

-¿Cuál? ¿El de Nietzsche?- mi madre asintió y yo reí por dentro – Sí, muy bueno, el profesor es alemán, especialista en Nietzsche, y se ha ofrecido a ayudarme con la tesis- dije tomando un sorbo del chocolate, estaba muy caliente y me quemé la lengua. Ante mi gesto, mi madre sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Serena, espera un poco a que se enfríe, ya sabes que eso te pasa siempre. Qué bien lo de tu curso, me da gusto que el profesor sea bueno – a lo que yo sólo pensé… "y tanto"…

-Aha, está de intercambio, es un amigo de Andrew- mi madre me sonrió, ella conocía a todos los que eran mi círculo en Tokio, a algunos por lo que le contaba, a otros en persona.

-¿Y Mal? ¿Cómo está?- claro…ahí estaba la gran pregunta…ya se me hacía raro que no hubiera preguntado antes.

-¡Mamá!- dije quejándome –No lo he visto, supongo que estará bien-

-¿No lo has visto?- dijo mi madre con su gesto de sospecha nuevamente.

-Vale, lo vi el lunes, está bien, tan contento como siempre-

-¿Y tan guapo como siempre? ¿Qué hicieron?- dijo con mirada pícara.

-Sí mamá, tan guapo como siempre- respondí con tedio.

-Pero cuéntame, ¿qué hicieron?- preguntó sonriendo y alzando la ceja, yo sabía bien a qué se refería.

-Mamá…mi vida sexual no es asunto público- mascullé con la boca llena de comida.

-Pero yo no soy el público, soy tu madre…entonces… ¿eso quiere decir que…?-

-No mamá, no tuvimos horas interminables de sexo- mentí reprendiéndome por dentro y recordando a Mal completamente desnudo cuando se levantó por la mañana aquel día. Yo tenía mucha confianza con mi madre y le podía contar eso, de hecho ella amaba que le contara, pero si le decía lo del lunes, no me dejaría en paz nunca con el tema.

-Nunca voy a entender por qué ustedes dos no son algo más…se ven tan lindos juntos-

-Porque somos amigos-

-Pero han sido más que eso…. ¿Por qué no pueden volver a serlo? Valérie y yo seríamos tan felices-

Yo me disponía a responderle a mi madre lo mismo de siempre, pero en eso escuché la puerta y la voz de mi padre.

-Konbanwa ¿Simone? ¿Está Serena aquí?- gritó mi padre desde la puerta.

-Sí Kenji, aquí en la cocina- respondió mi madre. Yo me levanté corriendo de mi asiento para ir donde él. A mitad de camino entre la puerta y la cocina lo encontré y me colgué de él en un fuerte abrazo, que respondió riendo.

-¡Serena! Te eche de menos pequeña, pero ya pesas ¿sabes?- yo reí y me descolgué de su cuello - ¿Cómo es que viniste?-

-Pues no sé, tenía ganas de verlos- respondí mientras entrábamos a la cocina.

-¿A qué hora saliste de Tokio? ¿Condujiste con cuidado?- antes de responder miré cómplice a mi madre.

-Otousan, salí temprano y llegué bien- mi padre asintió más tranquilo.

-¿Y? cuéntenme ¿de qué hablaban?- dijo papá mientras se acercaba a darle un beso a mi madre.

-Lo de siempre, ya sabes, lo genial que es Mal y lo mucho que mamá sueña con que estemos juntos para emparentar con Valérie- dije rolando los ojos y papá rió.

-Ya, pero aunque me caiga bien también, debes tener cuidado, es hombre a fin de cuentas- dijo entre serio y bromeando.

-Lo sabe Kenji. Por eso siempre trae condones consigo- respondió mi madre.

-¡Simone!-

-Mamáaaaaaa- dije quejándome.

-Kenji, ya sabes a lo qué me refiero. Es que tiene una educación tan parecida a la nuestra y además es tan lindo y tan gracioso- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Es eso o quieres jalar la cuerda de tu lado?-

-Ambas cosas, además no vas a negar que es guapo-

-Eso ya lo sé, tengo ojos, pero es mi amigo y nada más. Mejor dime dónde está Shingo-

-Shingo se la pasa fuera de casa con su novia, pero no le digas que te lo he dicho, después se pone insoportable- dijo mi padre.

-¿Novia?-

-Novia- dijo mi madre – ¿A qué no adivinas quién es?- yo seguía en shock.

-¿Novia? ¿Desde cuándo?-

-Desde hace casi un mes, tú la conoces- dijo mamá.

-¿Quién es?-

-Hotaru-

-¡Hotaru!- respondí emocionada.

-Sí- dijo mi madre – está tan linda, y se la pasa diciéndole a tu hermano que quiere estudiar filosofía- agregó riendo, ante lo cual lo arqueé una ceja.

-Pues a ver si ahora se sigue burlando de mí como antes- dije malévola.

-No seas mala con tu hermano, todo el tiempo busca libros el tu cuarto para poder "filosofar" con ella- dijo mi madre riendo y agregó en tono serio –Podrías aprovechar esto para acercarte a él- yo reí sonoramente.

-Esto sí que tiene gracia, no lo voy a dejar en paz cuando llegue- dije mientras me tallaba las manos, tratando de pensar en algo.

-Tú eres la mayor Serena, pon el ejemplo- sentenció mi padre.

-Vale, vale- dije intentado sonar seria para zanjar el tema, pero la risa me traicionaba- Bueno…yo estoy algo cansada por el viaje, me iré a la cama y veré al "filósofo" mañana- ante este comentario, ambos intentaron darme una mirada de desaprobación, pero les ganó la risa.

-Bien, así mañana te levantas temprano y desayunamos en el jardín- dijo mi madre dándome un beso en la frente. Fui donde mi padre y el también me besó y abrazó fuerte. Di las buenas noches y me fui a mi habitación.

Enseguida me dejé caer en la mecedora y sin encender la luz me quedé mirando las estrellas fluorescentes pegadas en el techo. Las había puesto ahí antes de irme a Alemania, cuando tenía 13 o 14 años y desde entonces no las había dejado de ver una sola noche. Estaba obsesionada con la astronomía a esa edad y las pegué siguiendo la forma de las constelaciones: la osa mayor, Orión, Pegaso, Sagitario, Cáncer, Leo, Escorpio…

Echaba de menos estar aquí, mi casa es mi lugar surrealista favorito. Mis padres me maravillan de gran manera y a veces me pregunto de todo en torno a ellos. Son tan diferentes…Tan complementarios…A veces no sé qué hacen juntos, ni qué haría el uno sin el otro.

Mi madre salió de Francia cuando era un poco más joven que yo; junto con los padres de Mal. Habían venido a Japón para dar clases de francés. Eran buenos amigos los tres y como buenos europeos, encontraban en Japón un destino exótico y mágico.

Con el tiempo los padres de Mal fueron dándose cuenta de que eran más que amigos, y mi madre conoció a mi padre. Simone siempre fue una hippie de corazón y Kenji siempre se había sentido atado por las normas sociales japonesas. Se hicieron novios, tres años después vivían juntos y ella daba vueltas por el apartamento como loca, buscando la forma de decirle a su novio que estaba embarazada.

Siempre he amado esa historia.

Mi madre pensaba que él no lo tomaría bien, mi padre pensaba que su actitud rara era que ya no lo quería. Cuando le dio la noticia, él saltó de felicidad.

Mis abuelos japoneses no lo tomaron bien, los franceses dudaban de que un matrimonio entre culturas tan distintas pudiera funcionar pero los apoyaron. No se casaron inmediatamente, lo hicieron hasta que mi hermano menor tenía unos 4 años, y fue más bien por cuestiones de asegurarnos a nosotros en caso de que algo pasara.

Aquel verano, cuando fuimos a Francia recibí un shock que fue un marcador en mi vida, que se repetiría constantemente. Fue la segunda vez, tendría unos cuatro años y mi cabeza aún no notaba lo raro del mundo, mezclaba los idiomas y no podía ir al jardín de niños hasta que hablara japonés sin francés.

Esa vez llegamos a casa de mis abuelos y mi madre estaba muy emocionada por ver a sus amigas y a la gente que por mucho tiempo no había visto. Mi abuela nos recibió feliz, ella iba cuando podía a Osaka a vernos. Estábamos en la cocina comiendo galletas, cuando sonó el timbre y un gran alboroto se oyó en la casa, las amigas de mi madre habían llegado.

Salí corriendo de la cocina para enterarme de los cotilleos y me acerqué al grupo de mujeres que se abrazaban y gritaban emocionadas. Cuando se tranquilizaron un poco, se dieron cuenta de que estaba ahí. Una de ellas me volteó a ver y se hincó para quedar a mi altura, revolviendo mis cabellos.

-Oh Simone ¿Es tu sobrina? ¡Qué linda! ¿Y tu hija?-

-Ella es mi hija- respondió mi madre orgullosa –Serena-

-¿Tu hija?-exclamó una de las otras mujeres extrañada -¿Pero cómo tu hija? Esta es china-

-Ah, ya entendí- mencionó otra- Adoptaste una niña china-

-Es japonesa Ana, así se supone que sea- intervino mi madre visiblemente molesta e irritada – Su padre es japonés y por si no lo sabías, es una etnia genéticamente dominante- Mi abuela vino por mí y me llevó al jardín inmediatamente, intentando distraerme de la situación, pero para mí fue bastante fuerte.

La escena de esa vez se ha repetido de distintas formas a lo largo de mi vida. Es como si nunca perteneciera a ningún lugar; en Japón era media sangre, era rara, y en el resto del mundo era "china"; en el jardín de niños mi "madre rara", era blanco de constantes bromas y en Francia me preguntaban por qué no tomaba fotos como loca, como los demás "Taka Takas". Es complicado tener una educación distinta en un país como Japón, uno nunca se sentía aceptado…Ninguna madre japonesa me querría para su hijo, por ejemplo.

De toda la gente, el que mejor entiende esta situación es Mal. Nuestras situaciones son ciertamente distintas, pero igualmente apuntan a que la supuesta apertura y tolerancia de nuestro mundo globalizado, es (aquí sí) un cuento chino. Malachite ha tenido que soportar cualquier cantidad de desprecios por el físico en su propio país; como sus dos padres son franceses, se ve como un occidental, y los comentarios racistas de la gente que cree que no habla japonés, nunca faltan. Desde que tengo memoria, ha sido mi vecino y cómplice en cualquier número de travesuras que ponían a nuestros padres de cabeza.

Con pesar, cuando noté que estaba medio dormida, me levanté de la mecedora y me desvestí para meterme en la cama. Poco a poco el sonido de la televisión que llegaba del cuarto de mis padres me fue arrullando y antes de quedarme completamente dormida, vi las estrellas de mi techo nuevamente y la imagen de Darien se coló en mi mente.

Darien besando a Kaolinette, Neflite gritándome, Setsuna regañándome y la voz de Shingo.

Desperté de tirón, estaba soñando, agité la cabeza y me llevé la mano a la cara tratando de estabilizar mi respiración. Pronto noté que lo único que era real de todo aquello era la voz de Shingo que tocaba la puerta. Le dije que esperara y que en un momento más, saldría.

Me puse cualquier cosa y salí de mi habitación. Las voces de todos venían de la cocina, cuando entré y di los buenos días, Shingo vino corriendo a abrazarme.

-Voy a desaparecer más seguido, parece que extrañarme te hace bien- él sólo rió.

-¿Cómo está todo en Tokio?-

-Bien- dije dudando – no se puede estar tranquilo, pero es divertido, ¿y tú? Me dijo mamá que tienes novia- dije pícara empujándolo con la cadera, él se sonrojó.

-Sí, estoy con Hotaru. Mamá es una chismosa- y volteó a verla de reojo.

-¡Cuéntame! ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué ha pasado?- grité alzando las cejas.

-¡Serena! Eres igual que mamá ¿Qué te importa si me he acostado con ella?- respondió sacándome la lengua.

-Vale, vale. Me contentaré con saber que usan protección, no quiero ser tía antes de tiempo- mencioné con tono de juez de la suprema corte. Shingo lo único que hizo fue jalarme del cabello, tomar un plato con crepas y salir corriendo hacia el jardín.

Todos tomamos las cosas de la cocina y lo alcanzamos, pusimos la mesa y nos sentamos para desayunar al aire libre. Todo parecía muy tranquilo, pero si Shingo creía que esto se iba a quedar así, estaba muy equivocado.

-Bueno Shingo, dime ¿cómo te va con la filosofía? ¿Entiendes algo?- pregunté absorta en mi comida.

-Mamáaaa- se quejó mi hermano -¿Es que en esta casa no existe privacidad? ¿Por qué le tienes que contar todo lo que hago al conejo?

-Oye- lo reñí jalándolo del pelo- No me digas así-

-Pues tú no me molestes-

-¡C´est sufi!- atacó mi madre con mirada severa y mi hermano y yo regresamos a comer a regañadientes. Después de unos minutos, cuando el regaño pasó, nos pusimos a hablar de cualquier cosa.

El clima era excelente y todo sería perfecto si no fuera porque desgraciadamente el incidente de ayer volvía dolorosamente a mi cabeza. Lo había logrado mantener a raya por algún tiempo, pero ya no era posible.

Nadie sabe lo que pasó, no he hablado con nadie y eso me está volviendo loca. Claro, también estaría mucho más tranquila si el imbécil ese no se hubiera ido como si nada después de besarme. Cada vez me parecía más difícil apartar mis pensamientos de lo ocurrido ayer, cada vez más dudas me asaltaban y la desesperación comenzaba a crecer.

¿Qué coño pasó? ¿Qué fue esto para él? ¿Ahora qué va a pasar con nosotros?

-¿Serena? ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó mi madre ante mi aparente ausencia del mundo terrenal. No me había dado cuenta de que, absorta en mis pensamientos, dejé de comer, hablar….

-¿A mí?- respondí haciéndome la tonta- Nada…sólo me quedé pensando en cosas de la escuela- Mi madre asintió como obligada y mirándome de reojo continuó charlando con mi padre.

Yo intenté en vano seguir la conversación y retomar la normalidad….En verdad traté…y mientras más trataba, más me perdía en mis pensamientos, en mis cuestionamientos, en mi desesperación. Ya ni la comida me entraba, el estómago se me cerró reflejando mi ansiedad y sólo quería irme de allí. El estar en este estado con la mirada de mi familia sobre mí, era sumamente incomodo.

Mi madre continuaba observándome como queriendo saber qué había tras mi mirada y lo único que pude inventar fue que había olvidado algo de la universidad. Me disculpé y fui muy deprisa a mi habitación.

Una vez allí, miraba hacia todos lados, me sentaba, me ponía de pie; nada bastaba, necesitaba sacar el remolino que tenía adentro. Sentada en el sofá y metida en mis pensamientos, sentí algo que me pinchaba la pierna, lo saqué; las llaves del coche. Eso era, tenía que volver a Tokio, tenía que hablar con las chicas, ellas me pondrían en perspectiva.

El solo hecho de vislumbrar la salida me tranquilizó de momento. Volví donde mis padres y seguí comiendo como si nada pasara, hasta que mi madre me preguntó qué fui a hacer a la habitación.

-Fui a llamar a Ami, no recordaba que tengo un examen el lunes y no he traído nada para estudiar- escupí tratando de no mirarla a los ojos, la respuesta que obtuve, fue de mi padre.

-¿Exámenes? ¿A estas alturas del curso?- mi padre es profesor en la Universidad de Osaka y conoce el calendario de evaluaciones.

-Sí…ehm…. Es que….es que el profesor se ha cabreado con el grupo por falta de participación y ha puesto un examen- pretexté como pude.

-Bueno, pero si es un examen de estas dos semanas, digo yo que no será mucho, mañana te vuelves temprano y estudias antes de ir a la cama- dijo mi madre, que no se tragaba mis excusas.

-No, el problema es que además de los temas de clase, nos dejó leer un libro-

-Bueno, pues no pasa nada, lo compras aquí y lo lees. Además podemos ir al centro comercial de compras.-

-¡Maman, c´est ne pas possible! Tengo que volver, así estudio con Ami, siempre lo hacemos así. Es más fácil y además así voy más segura al examen-

-Haz lo que quieras Serena, pero no me parece que esa explicación sea del todo cierta-

-No tengo por qué mentirte- le dije intentando sostenerle la mirada y me sentí terrible al saber que le mentía.

-Pues anda, ve a ducharte y te preparo algo para comer en el camino- escupió enfadada, pero queriendo dejarme ser…Aquella lucha que mi madre, continuamente, libraba con su interior.

Me duché, alisté mi maleta y me despedí de mi padre y mi hermano. Shingo me dijo que vendría a pasar un fin de semana a Tokio conmigo muy pronto y mi padre que seguía en sus despistes me abrazó y recomendó no conducir a prisa a pesar del agobio del examen.

Mamá me acompañó hasta la puerta y me miró severamente -Serena sabes perfectamente que no me creo nada de lo del examen, en parte porque es una mala mentira y además no es posible que no quieras ir de compras a cuenta nuestra. No me importa que quieras regresar a Tokio tan repentinamente, lo que me deja pensando es la forma en que lo haces y pensar que puedas estar mal y no me lo digas-

-Maman, todo está bien, de verdad- dije mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Y si no lo estuviera? ¿Me lo dirías?-

-Te lo prometo-

-Conduce con cuidado- dijo dándome un abrazo

-Eso también te lo prometo- ambas reímos, me besó en la frente y esperó a que me subiera al coche agitando su mano. Yo traté de parecer lo menos desesperada por salir de ahí, conduje lento mientras mi madre me despedía y enseguida estuve un poco lejos de allí, puse el acelerador a fondo.

Claro que me sentía mal por irme así de mi casa, además de por mentirle a mi madre. Nunca voy Osaka y para una vez que sí, tengo que portarme como una cría de 10 años. Es decir, al principio sí que iba más seguido, pero con el tiempo me fui volviendo más independiente y lo necesitaba cada vez menos.

Esta vez fui mucho menos cauta en mi conducción que de ida y es completamente irresponsable, lo sé. El límite de velocidad y forzar un poco el coche fue lo último que me importó, sólo pensaba en llegar a casa y descargarme. Descargarme, gritar, expresarme…

De repente la distancia me pareció demasiada y un pequeño mirador en la carretera me sedujo rápidamente.

Aparqué el coche a la orilla de la autopista y sin pensarlo mucho me bajé y comencé a gritar cogida del barandal… Mirando hacia el imponente valle que se pintaba bajo de mí. Era frustración, todo era frustración…Eso era el fondo y la verdad de todo…Me sentía frustrada, tonta….Con el orgullo pisoteado… Además de todo lo demás, lo mucho que me gusta, la forma rara de los acontecimientos…

Con renovada calma después de gritar, encendí un cigarro y lo fumé lentamente recargada en la baranda.

Al mal paso, darle prisa; dice siempre mi madre. No tenía nada de ganas de regresar a la autopista, pero mientras más pronto volviera, más pronto estaría en Tokio y podría apaciguar mi tortura mental.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me encontraba de nueva cuenta en la autopista cambiando la música porque cada canción que ponía me hacía pensar y no era eso precisamente lo que yo quería.

¿Cabía alguna posibilidad de que esto fuera un malentendido? Quizá no fue su intención irse sin decir nada. Quizá el se siente tan raro como yo con todo esto… Ya, pero quizá no, y ese es justamente el problema, el problema de siempre; excusar a los demás y ver al último lo que yo siento. Esa huida estuvo mal por dónde sea que se mire…y yo no tengo que estar pensando en disculpar a Chiba de antemano. En todo caso, si es una inmadurez, se supone que él es mayor y maduro, el doctorado en filosofía y el alemán organizado, como para caer en situaciones como esta.

Estaba al borde de mi cabreo cuando sonó el móvil. Por suerte lo había conectado al altavoz del coche para poder escuchar música y no me tuve que estresar buscándolo en el bolso. Piqué un botón en el volante y contesté.

-¿Moshi Moshi?-

-Mmm- sonó una voz desperezándose –Buenos días guapa-

-Buenos días bombón- respondí de repente de buenas.

-¿Qué tal dormiste?-

-Muy bien-

-Te aseguro que si hubieras dormido mejor conmigo- soltó con voz ronca y adormilada tras bostezar, yo reí.

-Seguramente. ¿Qué haces durmiendo a esta hora?-

-Salí de fiesta. Llegué a Osaka y ni bien entré, me fui al bar-

-¿Ah sí? Muy bonito muchacho borracho…-él rió

-Sí y cuando llegué a casa vi tu auto, lo que me recuerda que estoy muy enfadado contigo-

-Avec moi? Mais pour quoi?- pregunté confundida, aunque sabía que bromeaba

-Porque viniste a Osaka y no me avisaste para venirnos juntos- respondió haciéndose el sentido.

-Mal, amor de mis amores, la vez pasada nos dejaron muy claro que no les gustó lo que hicimos en el baño del tren- mencioné con picardía.

-Ya…es una pena…pero no lo digo por eso- no pude evitar reír ante su tono de desilusión.

-Lo siento, sé que es mejor viajar acompañado, pero es que no planeé el viaje. En un momento lo decidí, empaqué y subí al coche-

-Bueno…ya fue mucho drama. Te perdono y todo eso si vienes hoy a comer-

-No me chantajees Malachite- dije en broma, subiendo el tono.

-¿Cómo lo pongo entonces? Te invito a comer a casa, mi madre seguro se pone feliz de verte- respondió dándome por mi lado. Eso siempre se le ha dado bien.

-Me encantaría cariño, pero no puedo. Voy camino a Tokio-

-¿A Tokio? ¿Qué haces yendo a Tokio en sábado por la mañana?- preguntó despertando, al parecer, de su estado adormilado.

-Pues…recordé que tengo un examen el lunes y entregas con Setsuna y mucho que hacer en casa. Me empecé a agobiar y decidí volver- sin pensarlo si quiera, le mentí a él también.

-Aha… ¿En qué universo piensas tú que yo me creo eso?-

-Es verdad-

-No, no lo es y lo sabes bien. A mí no puedes mentirme-

-¿Por qué no me crees?- pregunté para ganar tiempo.

-Porque te conozco, ya lo sabes…No es posible que tú hagas algo así…encontrarías la forma de resolverlo cuando llegues…o algo así-

-No sé. Sólo me desesperé… quise volver-

-No me tienes que contar si no quieres, conejita-

-No es eso Mal, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza estos días- respondí agradeciendo su reacción. Mal es así, simple, llevadero, fiel…

-Está bien, conduce con cuidado y te llamo en la semana para vernos…y… ¿quién sabe? Si te portas bien, igual y te hago un masaje para que te des estreses-

-Me parece excelente Mal- escupí entre risas –Que tengas buen fin de semana-

-Oh, de eso no hay duda alguna querida. Hasta entonces-

-Au revoir-

Terminamos la llamada y volví a centrar mi completa atención en el camino, esta vez con una sonrisa en el rostro. Mal tiene esa inequívoca facultad de sacar lo mejor de mí. Pensar eso me hizo pensar además que no sólo Mal es así; Mina también, Lita, Ami e incluso Rei… y también están Zafiro y Diamante…Andrew. No necesitaba tener esa maldita inseguridad, esa necesidad de tener cariño foráneo constantemente reiterado. Hay gente a mi alrededor con cariño, incondicional…y es verdad que lo olvido muchas veces, que me fijo más en lo malo, que suena más un árbol que cae que mil que crecen.

Aquí se centra toda la cuestión, y la inseguridad que han dejado muchos que han pasado por aquí y que yo he permitido. Buscar el cariño y la aceptación afuera de mí, en la gente que no se ha ganado un lugar. Como Darien, es un hombre más…Me gusta, es verdad, pero no se merece que yo altere mi estado por un beso en un mal momento. No se merece que yo me pregunte su intención antes que la mía. No se merece sacar mi inseguridad si no se ha ganado antes mi seguridad.

¿Y qué más da si no le gusto tanto? No es el primero ni el último. Si no le gusto o lo que sea no es por algo malo en mí, será por sus preferencias o por cualquier cosa suya. No es cuestión de gustar a todos, es cosa de estar con quién nos quiere como somos.

Entre estos pensamientos noté que llegaba a Tokio. Conduje hasta estar cerca de casa, harta por el coche y el tráfico. En ese momento me quedó claro lo que tenía que hacer.

Si quería que me sacudieran lo mejor sería ir a casa de Rei. Viré el volante y pronto estuve ante su edificio. En un momento aparqué el coche y bajé rápidamente. Me moría de ganas de llegar con ella, rogaba que estuviera en casa y que no estuviera haciendo alguna cosa con Zafiro.

Mientras marcaba el número de su piso en el ascensor, me sentí desesperar otra vez. Mis teorías parecían perder sentido y el tiempo en el reducido espacio se pintaba interminable.

Una vez ante la puerta de Rei, toqué el timbre con desesperación. Ella me recordaría, me recordaría quién soy, dónde estoy… La oí gritar un "ya voy" y enseguida apreció en la puerta.

-Serena ¿qué haces aquí? Te hacía en Osaka- preguntó sorprendida

-Rei, lo siento. Disculpa por venir así pero es que estoy desesperada. Perdón por no avisarte que venía ¿estás ocupada?-

-No, no. Pasa y que sea la última vez que te disculpas, creo que somos lo suficientemente amigas como para que me avises que vas a venir- apartándose de la puerta.

-Ya... es que ya no sé ni lo que digo…ayer estaba tranquila- dije como en trance.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Pero hoy, me ha entrado un no sé qué por dentro, no puedo estar- solté caminando de un lado para el otro.

-ALTO-

-Es que toda mi semana ha sido de película-

-Tranquila Serena- espetó Rei mientras me miraba sentándose en el sillón-¿Quieres una copa de algo?

-Sí, lo más fuerte que tengas. Lo que sea-

-Bien cosaco, buscaré vodka que es lo más fuerte que tengo-

-Bien ¡Tovarish!- dije sentándome.

-Arigato-

-Arigato a ti-

- ¡Rei, llama a todos tus Kamis para que me tranquilicen!- me quejé mientras Rei buscaba unas copas

-¿Qué tipo de sacudida quieres de mi parte? ¿Baja, media o alta?- dijo con la cabeza metida en la alacena

-Tú pregunta, yo te respondo y tú di lo que tengas que decir. Quiero quedarme tranquila conmigo misma, así tenga que ser sacudida marca Acme-

-Bien Serena, eso significa que algo gordo ha pasado, ¿cierto?- preguntó sentándose con las copas y la botella.

-Sí- dije con pesar- todo empezó el lunes y estarás feliz supongo...-

-Espera, déjame creer una cosa, sólo una-

-¿Qué?-

-Es más, dos cosas ¿esto tiene que ver con Mal en todo su esplendor?-

-Tú eres la pitonisa... di-

-Y Darien trastocando tu mente ¿verdad?- afirmó más que preguntar mientras servía las bebidas.

-Sí-

-Bien, dos temas diferentes e igual de apasionantes- dijo fingiendo cara de tonta embelesada y enseguida cambió su tono a uno directo -Vale, no me digas, el mejor sexo de tu vida-

-Pues no el mejor, pero si muy bueno. Mal llegó el lunes a casa y me pilló en Toalla-

-Ya veo-

-Y pues una cosa llevó a la otra…-

-Y la cordura se fue de lado- agregó con mi mismo tono.

-Y acabamos follando un par de veces- dije corrigiéndola.

-Lo imagino, pero ¿un par de veces?…Eso es poco venido de ti-

-2, 3, ¿qué más da?- dije empinándome la copa.

-Importa y mucho- respondió Rei mientras tomaba la bebida de un golpe.

-Creo que fueron 3... Ya no recuerdo bien...-

-Ok, pero Sere, sólo una cosa; si has follado con Mal ¿qué tiene que ver Darien Chiba en esto?-

-Espera, espera-

-Espero-

-Pues Mal se fue el martes en la mañana de casa. Ese día fue la conferencia del amigo de Andrew y luego nos fuimos al bar aquel y yo no estaba muy divertida-

-Sí, lo sé-

-Cuando ya estaba por irme, Darien se acercó a charlar conmigo y se ofreció a llevarme a casa. Yo le dije que me iba con Mal y con Zafiro-

-Un duro golpe para el hombre- afirmó Rei como algo obvio.

-Creo que la situación fue algo incomoda... pero yo tenía miedo Rei-

-Seguro que quería jugar contigo de nuevo- acusó dura

-Sentí miedo como pocas veces en mi vida, eso... tenía miedo de que pasara lo de la última vez; lo de la fiesta de Andrew y quedarme ahí con cara de boba, lista para besarlo... y que él se fuera-

-Es lógico, si sueñas con él y mucho más después de lo de la fiesta de Andy. No es para menos-

- Pero bueno, el miércoles, como sabes llegó Kaolinette a interrumpir mi asesoría- Rei roló los ojos -y yo me puse como idiota, me puse paranoica-

-La perra ninfómana-

-Me puse histérica

-Obvio, con esa hay que esconder a todos los hombres, incluido Ziocyte-

-Ya, está encima de Darien-

-Supongo que debió joderte el verla-

- Y tanto- respondí irónica-…pero regresando a la narración, después de clase de Andrew, Setsuna me llamó y me encargó un texto sobre mi tesis de 10 páginas para el viernes a primera hora, y yo claro, ya no podía de la locura. Me fui al café en la tarde y por si fuera poco, Darien llegó y se sentó conmigo para "animarme" porque yo tenía una cara de estrés increíble, según esto-

-¿Qué le pasa? Juega con tus nervios… espero que no haya intentando uno de esos jueguecitos suyos-

-Sí, lo hizo. La conversación entera fue un rollo de indirectas...-

-Dicho y hecho, jueguecitos estúpidos- dijo Rei golpeando en el sillón.

- Y yo le respondí a tal grado, que creo que me pasé. El problema fue, que yo no recordaba que Mal me había dejado un chupetón en el cuello- Rei servía las bebidas entre encantada y molesta- y Darien lo vio-

-¿Te dejaste marcar Serena Usagi Tsukino?- yo sólo miré la copa con pena.

-Sí...bueno, no. No me dejé, él lo hizo y cuando quise darme cuenta, ya fue tarde-

-Ok, Mal sí que sabe como sabe cómo hacerte perder la razón…supongo que debe ser increíble-

-Lo sabes bien, es delirante-

-No, no lo sé bien. Es sólo tuyo y yo no me meto con tu consolador personal- reí sonoramente.

-Lo decía porque sabes bien el poder que tiene sobre mí- reí nuevamente- es el pecado andando-

-Un pecado hecho hombre- ironizó Rei dejando ver sus sucias intenciones.

-Estarás feliz ¿no?-

-No es que esté feliz. Es que no sé qué haces alucinando con Chiba y todo lo que te aleje de él me hace feliz. No porque me caiga mal, ni nada. Sabes bien qué opino, es tu maestro, no estamos para eso con ellos. Además, insisto, Mal es absolutamente genial y más para ti.

-¡No puedes decir que Chiba no es un hombre muy impresionante!-

-De acuerdo. Es un pedazo de hombre impactante-

-Sí-

-Bien-

-Bien- repetí como zanjando el tema- Pues vio el chupetón y me preguntó al respecto hasta que se cansó-

-El siente algo por ti, es obvio- mencionó Rei fría.

-¡Espera!-

-Eso debió dolerle. A ver si así se deja de tanta indirecta- yo la miré mal- ¿Qué?

-Después de eso yo le di un poco de su propia sopa y al final se fue- Rei hizo un gesto de no entender.

-Alto, ¿cómo es eso de que le diste un poco de su propia sopa?-

-Pues me puse a tirarle indirectas un poco subidas de tono-

-Esa es mi Sere- dijo Rei aplaudiendo y acomodándose en el sillón.

-Bueno, lo importante es que esos días me la pasé haciendo el trabajo. El jueves en la noche casi lo perdemos y vino Taiki a ayudarnos a encontrar el documento en la computadora. Tardó toda la noche, pero lo logró. Fui a entregárselo a Setsuna ¡y me quedé dormida en su oficina! Cuando desperté, la clase de Darien estaba casi terminando y él me había dicho que no faltara ese día. Entonces fui corriendo al salón y cuando llegué solo quedaba Darien recogiendo sus cosas. Intenté disculparme y me gritó un par de cosas muy desagradables, entre ellas que no era la persona que él pensaba, que no me tomaba las cosas en serio y que no tenía tiempo para la escuela pero si para chupetones-

-Pero ¿y ese idiota?- suspiró sonoramente- Mira, por mucho que me pese decirlo, eso sólo demuestra una cosa; está celoso. Alégrate, eso es lo que esperabas ¿verdad? Ahora ya sabes que dentro de todo, mínimo, no ha estado jugando-

-Ya, no esperaba eso...pero aún no llega lo grave...-

-¿Hay más?-

-Más…Me fui a la casa a dormirla siesta y cuando desperté y comí, se me antojó un helado y fui al parque. Ahí me lo encontré, sentado, mirando al lago y dando de comer a los patos. Charlamos un rato, se disculpó y bueno...En resumidas cuentas…-

-¿Patos?-

-Cuando yo estaba por irme-

-¿Patos?- preguntó nuevamente Rei, interrumpiéndome.

-Patos…-

-Ok, eso es... difícil de imaginar-

-¡Rei, concéntrate, escucha! Cuando estaba por irme, me jaló y me besó- escupí cogiéndola de las manos

-¿¡Te besó! ¿Cómo es eso?

-Si - dije recordando el beso sin poder evitarlo sonreí- El beso más delirante del mundo-

-¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerlo?- acusó Rei roja de enfado, y yo seguí con mi relato sin hacerle caso.

-Me besó por largo rato...-

-Pero…Serena...- Rei me miraba incrédula- Serena, ¿sabes que esto empeora las cosas?

-Mucho. Además de todo, el beso se interrumpió porque le llamaron de la universidad. Se despidió de mí como si nada... Dudando un poco, pero como si nada y se fue. Y ahora sí, creo que eso es todo...-

-Espera, espera, espera- dijo Rei muy molesta- Cuéntame bien ¿cómo es eso que se fue como si nada? Algo debio decirte-

-Sí, me dijo "me tengo que ir a la universidad de emergencia... Lo siento, que tengas buen viaje, nos vemos en la universidad" y se fue-

-¿Qué? ¿Eso fue todo?-

-Eso fue todo. Estoy desesperada, no sé qué hacer-

-Y yo quiero agarrarlo a patadas- deseo muy creíble viniendo de Rei- Número uno; es tu maestro y jamás debió pasar la línea por más que lo que sea. Número dos; ¿cómo se le ocurre besarte y dejarte como si nada? Es un imbécil. Déjame decirte que teniendo a Mal que es más alcanzable, más cercano, menos prohibido; no sé por qué tienes la desgracia de posar tus ojos en un maestro, y además, en uno que es un idiota. ¿Qué te pasa? Estás con la cabeza trastocada Serena-

-Estoy Rei, estoy- dije con la cara entre las manos sintiendo de nueva vez como el mundo se me venía encima- No lo sé... estoy muy mal. No sé qué hacer, ni qué pensar… no sé qué esperar.

-No esperes nada, olvídate de él. Ten una realidad con Mal. Sé que ahora entre ustedes no hay nada más que amistad, pero... ¡Date cuenta!-

-Rei, es que la situación de Darien es independiente de la de Mal-

-Si tú y Chiba cruzan esa línea, sabes que no será nunca una relación normal, independiente…-

-Lo sé, lo sé y aún así lo deseo- dije meciéndome sobre mí misma.

-Pero…Mal-

-La situación de Darien es diferente de la de Mal, no se mezclan. No por dejar de pensar en Darien voy a correr donde Mal, no sería justo…-

-O sea que, ¿si Darien está contigo, pero Mal está cerca, no te interesaría mezclar la situación?

-¡No! Claro que no. No puedo jugar así-

-Entonces decídete, deja a un lado a Chiba- me dijo dándome un suave golpe en la cabeza, al cual no reaccioné.

-Rei…- me quejé.

-Deja de pensar en él- agregó dura, como si fuera tan fácil- Abócate a otras cosas-

-Yo creí…-

-¿Qué creíste?-

-En verdad creí que lo de Chiba me tenía así por la incertidumbre, que en cuanto supiera que yo no alucinada se me quitaría. Pero no es así…Quiero más de él- confesé mirándola a los ojos.

-Serena…-

-Quiero pasar tiempo con él- Rei me miraba preocupada –Quiero verle sonreír, verle dormir, quiero estar otra vez en sus brazos y conocer cada parte de su cuerpo y su mente. Quiero lo más trascendental y lo más tonto- esta vez cuando levanté el rostro vi que mi amiga me sonreía.

-Aunque me arrepienta de esto, te lo voy a decir. Creo que si tú lo conocieras más, terminarías enamorándote de él y yo…Yo no quiero eso para ti. Esto es jugar con fuego, ustedes están tentando a todos y a todo-

-Lo sé, lo sé…Pero quiero, quiero…Quiero saber qué le gusta comer, cómo es su familia, qué hace por las noches…Todo él no me deja pensar y lo peor es que lo que me preocupa no es el peligro en esto, sino que no sé lo que él piensa o quiere-

-Mira- habló mientras me llenaba de nuevo la copa –Sé que no soy Ami y quizá esta respuesta sea más de las que ella te daría, pero para mí es más que obvio que le importas. Le interesas, sino ¿por qué besarte? No, yo no veo a Chiba regalando besos por regalar. Además, creo que lo que él quiere es que lo tengas muy metido, que te enloquezcas con su persona; pero ese es un juego peligroso para ambos y más para ti.

Creo que está tan loco como tú y eso me preocupa, es demasiado parecido a ti, mantienen una complicidad muy rara para dos personas que recién se conocen …Tienen todo eso que hace que parezca perfecto…Y, sin embargo, no estoy de acuerdo con esto; se muestra demasiado seguro contigo. Por la forma en que te trató en el cumpleaños de Andy, demuestra que se las trae: que sabe que puede hacer contigo tal o cual cosa, eso no es bueno- yo bebía de mi copa y escuchaba atenta, Rei parecía tener tanta razón –Serena, con este beso las cosas se complican, él sabe que esto marca una diferencia y la pregunta es, ¿qué esperas tú de él ahora?-

-Es que yo no sé cómo va a acabar esto. No sé qué va a pasar cuando lo vuelva a ver, ¿vamos a hacer como si nada y luego en las asesorías se va a hacer el tonto? Es decir, fue sólo un beso, ¿va a ser algo ocasional? ¿Una relación? No lo sé y eso me tiene muy mal. Él, sin quererlo, es lo que yo quería exactamente y lo sabe-

-No dudo que él sepa bien eso, es más, creo que juega contigo de la manera en que lo hace porque justamente sabe qué suelo pisa. Eso es lo que me desespera de él, sabe que tiene ventaja contigo. Una ventaja que no tiene con nadie- Rei se quedó mirándome y se lleno la copa. Yo la miré de regreso y procesé lo que dijo. El miedo se hizo presente entonces.

-¿Será eso? ¿Será que sólo esté jugando? ¿Será sólo porque sabe que tiene esa ventaja y no porque le gusto? ¿Y si me escogió por esa ventaja, porque soy un blanco fácil? Rei, tú ves más allá que la gente normal. Dime, ¿qué crees?- supliqué con los ojos llorosos y Rei enseguida cambió la mirada.

-Sere- dijo abrazándome –Demonios, yo y mi carácter…Debería ser más sensible ¿verdad?-

-No Rei, no es eso…Dime las cosas como las creas, ahora necesito objetividad…Eres una gran amiga así como eres-

-A veces creo que soy muy ogro. ¿Me creerías si te digo que es justamente porque no veo nada claro que me da más miedo todo esto?-

-Tú te pones a ti antes que a los demás. Te conoces y te cuidas. Sabes qué hacer y qué no según lo que puedas soportar-

-Yo…-

-Eso necesito yo. Te creo…yo he aprendido a cuidarme en cierta forma, sobre todo después de Neflyte, pero Darien…me deja sin armas- Rei rió ante mis palabras y yo la miré confundida.

-Conozco esa sensación, alguien con tal fuerza que no te deja pensar y en los momentos en los que la tensión es mayor, hacen que el cerebro se paralice-

-¿Cuál es tu opinión sincera de todo esto?-

-El problema con Darien radica en dos cosas. La primera; que sé que él es un buen tipo. La segunda; que cada vez que intento ver algo más, se ve todo negro…el destino no es claro con ustedes, ¿me comprendes?-

-Ya… ¿Y a nivel normal?-

-¿Nivel normal?- no puede evitar reír por la cara de extrañamiento de Rei.

-Perdón…Lo sé…Tu opinión-

-¿Por qué mejor no le preguntas eso a Ami? Sabes que si te digo mi opinión sólo te burlarás de mí-

-Dímela, no me voy a burlar-

-Está bien. Por más que me duela, yo creo que tú sí le interesas y que si hace lo que hace es porque está seguro que te interesa, vislumbra algo. Por eso te trastoca la cabeza, es como si quisiera que lo tengas muy dentro, para que después las cosas sean más fáciles. Aunque yo, sinceramente, no sé cómo hacer esto algo fácil-

-Ya…Debe ser parte de su personalidad, siempre tan seguro- la duda me mataba y su personalidad no era gran ayuda –Seguro ha tenido a cuanta mujer ha querido, ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué no me trata como una alumna tonta más?- Rei desesperó claramente ante mi comentario.

-Porque eres una mujer increíble, porque no eres tonta, aunque no tengas sentido común. Mira, si Darien Chiba consigue sacarte esa consigna de la cabeza, te empujo a sus brazos ahora mismo- reí por lo bajo con un poco de sarcasmo y la miré sonriendo –Es en serio, creo que lo de Neflyte te sigue carcomiendo la cabeza-

-Sabes que sí-

-Deja ya las inseguridades Serena. ¿Sabes? Llamaré a Chiba- mi reacción fue tan inmediata como pobre.

-¡¿Qué?- mi amiga soltó una carcajada.

-Caíste, pero sería malo llamarlo y que te explique por qué actúa así contigo-Ya…Habíamos pasado a otro tema y yo de repente recordé a mi madre.

-¿Sabes? No puede engañar del todo a mi madre. Le dije que me volvía para hacer un trabajo pero no me creyó-

-Tu madre es una mujer inteligente. Tiene un tercer ojo muy impresionante y por supuesto que no te iba a creer, te has regresado de Osaka, ¿sabes lo que es eso?-

-Ya…es que entre tanto alemán- ironicé

-Además de todo eso…hasta en clase se te sale hablarle en alemán y no te das cuenta. No creo que te haya escuchado hablar en japonés hasta ahora. Dudo que él te crea japonesa a estas alturas- yo fruncí el ceño y me traté de obligar a recordar. Todo era muy vago…Sí, estaba borracha, oficial.

-Seguro que sí, al principio, un par de veces. Yo soy muy japonesa- dije dudando.

-Como muy francesa con Mal y muy alemana con Darien. Te falta ser muy Italia con alguien- no pude evitar un ataque de risa probablemente exagerado por mi estado alterado de consciencia

-Bueno, ahora voy a ser muy inglesa con Diamante, porque no tengo nada de italiana ni de nada más. Siempre voy a ser rara…Si es que no sé cómo Kenji y la señora madre se entienden-

-Porque los locos se encuentran. Siempre hay un roto para un descocido. Es…mmm…un llamado de la sangre- dijo muy segura. Ahora éramos dos las borrachas.

-¿Te burlas de la Torre Eiffel que trae mi madre atravesada en la cabeza?-

-No es burla, sabes que amo a tu madre como si fuera la mía-

-Ya lo sé, es genial –reí- y ambas abogan por Mal-

-Yo abogo por mal por todo lo que es. Además, Mal es….Mal-

-Ya lo sé. Mal es Mal. Yo soy yo…esa es filosofía de primero…-

-Déjate de tonterías. Es más simple que tengas algo con él que con Chiba. Pero, dime una cosa, pero se sincera-

-Si por simpleza fuera…Vale, dime, sólo para que abras otra botella-

-Realmente, pero realmente, si Chiba te dijera para estar contigo, ¿lo aceptarías? ¿O es de estas cosas que suenan muy interesantes y con mucha adrenalina, pero que luego no haces?-

-¿Tú qué crees?-

-Dímelo tú-

-Me lo comería a besos-

-¿Sólo eso?- dijo retándome y yo reí antes de responder.

-Bueno, igual un poco más- fingí tono recatado –¿Te lo imaginas desnudo? Tiene que ser impresionante…-

-Serena…-se quejó Rei.

-¿Qué?- pregunté con cara de inocencia.

-Yo no quiero imaginarme a Darien desnudo-

-Seguro que sí quieres, a esas cosas no se les hace mala cara- me miró penetrantemente –Vale, vale, pero y… ¿A Zafiro?-

-Serena, no me pongas en predicamentos- intentó zafarse de la situación.

-Dime, dime, dime- repetí como niña pequeña y enseguida puse tono serio –Yo soy la consultora sexual-

-Como te mueres por saber esas cosas, te diré. Zafiro últimamente para mí se ha convertido de algo soñado a una realidad. No diré más-

-¡Oh! O sea que ya le hiciste de todo. Es más ¡ya sé! ¡Oh! Que tonta he sido, el martes. Claro. El martes después de acompañarme a casa dijo que vendría a verte. ¡Ahí pasó algo!-

-Ese gusano chismoso…Pero ¿para qué te engaño? Tú siempre terminas sabiendo todo-

-Él sólo dijo que venía a verte, no dijo nada más-

-Bueno, pues sí, pasó-

-¡Oh, qué emoción!- grité feliz -¿Qué tal fue?

-Ok, pero no hagas fiesta-

-Pero ¿cómo no hacerla? Cuéntame-

-Serena, no me hagas esto-

-Sólo dime, ¿qué tal estuvo?-

-Estuvo muy bien Serena. Estuvo genial, buenísimo, riquísimo. Algo que no me esperaba hace mucho tiempo- confesó Rei, echándose para atrás, hasta caer acostada en el sillón y comenzar a reír.

-¡Qué felicidad! Ahora estoy tranquila por tu vida sexual. Cambiando de tema, ¿puedo quedarme a dormir? Es que no creo que sea bueno volver así a casa y aunque no lo creas, estar contigo me tranquiliza-

-No tienes que pedir permiso para ello. Pero eso sí, nos tenemos que terminar la botella. Ya me dieron ganas de embriagarme-

-Un pirata nunca rechaza una oferta así-

Entre copas y bromas vulgares la tarde pasó muy pronto y la botella se acabó. El equilibrio quedó atrás y la cordura también. En cambio el cansancio fue apareciendo.

-Rei, tengo una pregunta más sobre Darien-

-Dígame señorita Serena Usagi Tsukino- respondió Rei tirada en el piso-

-No me llames así… ¿Tú crees que él hace esto conmigo porque soy terreno fácil y que de no ser así lo haría con otra? –al escucharme Rei se levantó un poco apoyándose en sus codos.

-Una vez más dices eso y te mando donde Andy para que te psicoanalice, creo que te lo mereces por ser como eres-

-A veces…-

-¡Eres así-

-Siempre soy rara en todos lados-

-No eres rara. Eres única, un ser singular que ya quisiera medio mundo parecer-

-Es que en ningún lado voy a ser nunca una más-

-Yo no entiendo por qué quieres ser como el montón. Mira, es como con Darien que está interesado en ti por…-ella no me entendía, tendría que explicarle por ochenteava vez. La interrumpí.

-Aquí soy rara por no ser toda japonesa, en el resto del mundo soy oriental sólo por mis rasgos, y si Darien está interesado en mí, ¿qué?-

-No, no-

-¿No?-

-Serena, escucha; una cosa es que tú no te sientas parte de algo o alguien y otra que seas rara. Creo que ahí está el problema, que sientes que no te debes a nada. Y con respecto a Darien, creo que a él le atraes o siente algo fuerte respecto a ti. Si no, no haría lo que hace, no se comportaría así contigo, no prepararía el terreno-

-Ya…- dije desganada –No sé si quiero ir el lunes a la universidad. No sé qué va a pasar-

-Debes ir y enfrentarte a lo que se venga, es preferible. Y si puedes, hazle entender que contigo no juega, aunque le hayas correspondido el beso-

-En eso tienes toda la razón- suspiré sonoramente –No sé cómo comportarme-

-Muéstrale que no puede andar jugando contigo como si nada-

-¡Ay Rei! A ver qué pasa… ¡Vamos a dormir- decidí levantándome del suelo y le di la mano a Rei para levantarla-

-¿Quieres dormir ya?

-Algo sí. Fue un día intenso, ¿tú no?-

-Vamos pues. ¿Duermes en el cuarto de invitados o contigo?-

-¡Contigo!- grité dirigiéndome al cuarto de Rei.

-Bien-

-Así me cuentas una historia-

-Entonces, me usarás como oso de felpa…Seré tu nana-

-Gracias por todo-

-Ni lo digas, te quiero mucho-

-Yo también- respondí mientras me quitaba la ropa y me ponía una camiseta de mi amiga.

-Llama a Ami, creo que le dará un infarto saber que estás en Tokio-

-No quiero despertarla, además ella no sabe nada del problema aún. Mañana le diré todo cuando llegue a casa, no quiero preocuparla-

-Bien. Buenas noches entonces- dijo Rei antes de apagar la luz.

Al día siguiente desperté con una inmensa pena seguida de un dolor de cabeza de similar tamaño. No quería ni mover mi posición porque todo me significaba mareo. Tras quedarme un rato más en la cama fue claro que no podía volver a dormir, así que con el dolor de mi alma me incorporé.

Rei ya no estaba en la cama. Salí de la habitación y escuché la ducha. Fui a la cocina y tome con gran desagrado una "Coca-Cola" era lo único que me caería bien al estómago. El reloj marcaba la una de la tarde y eso me pesó más, medio día se me había ido durmiendo.

En cuanto Rei salió de la ducha y me vio despierta me trajo un par de toallas y me empujó a la ducha. El agua caliente me sentó muy bien y pronto me sentí más fresca aunque mi dolor de cabeza persistiera. Mi ropa estaba sucia, así que me dio algo de ropa suya también.

Pronto tuve que enfrentar con pesar que tenía que ir a casa. Me despedí de Rei, quien insistió en que no condujera, pero yo estaba bien fuera del dolor de cabeza.

Al salir de casa de Rei el frio y el sol me pegaron en la cara y fue un efecto ciertamente catártico. Pronto llegué a casa y recordé todo lo que le tenía que contar a Ami. Curiosamente no había pensado en Darien desde que me fui a la cama, al parecer la resaca era un buen distractor...

Cuando entré a casa, Ami que estaba leyendo en el sillón, me miró como bicho raro y mi mirada de pesar acentuó la veracidad de su mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no me regresaste la llamada? ¿Por qué tienes ropa de Rei?- me dejé caer en el sillón, al lado de ella, y resoplé pensando por dónde empezar.

-Pues me regresé de Osaka ayer por no poder estar en paz, llegué donde Rei, tomamos como si el mundo se fuera a acabar y me prestó su ropa porque la mía estaba sucia- Ami me miraba sin comprender –Ah, claro, se me olvidaba…Todo esto causado por un desequilibrio en mi mente después de que Darien me besara el viernes. Ya sé que suena como de telenovela- terminé con pesar y ella sólo abrió mucho los ojos. Tras un momento aventó el libro que tenía en las manos y se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando un grito de emoción.

-Oh gran Sensei, Maestra…A tus pies me postro-

Le conté la historia de toda la semana con calma y detalles. Ella suspiraba, gritaba, aullaba y de todo. Ami parecía más emocionada que yo, y he de admitir que mientras le contaba las cosas, yo me emocionaba también. Al final mi estado de ánimo volvió a bajar.

-Cuéntame, ¿qué tal besa?- sonreí para darle a entender la cuestión, pero en mi miraba había pesar.

-Esto no está bien Ami-

- ¿Por qué no va a estar bien? Este beso hace tiempo que tenía que darse. No te hagas la sufrida, sí, sé que es raro y todo; pero no puedes negar que has estado delirando con estar encima de él.

-Lo niego-

-¡Pinocho!-

-He soñado con estar yo debajo suyo- ambas reímos.

-Te respeto ¡Oh gran Master!-

-Gracias amable público, nada de fotos por favor- bromeé con voz pedante -¿Soy tu ídolo, eh? Por besar a un profe…-

-Soy tu humilde Padawan en proceso de aprendizaje. ¿Puedes contarme cómo fue el beso?-

-Fue chispeante, delirante, caliente…Todo lo que tenía que haber sido. Después en Osaka quise permanecer tranquila y con la cabeza fría, pero no pude. Este no es cualquier chico que besas y después como si nada. Me siento muy rara por darle tanta importancia a un beso, pero creo que tendré que esperar a verlo-

-Si yo fuera tú me la pasaría tratando de encontrar una respuesta lógica-

-La cosa es que no hay respuesta lógica, pero bueno joven Padawan, ¿tú qué hiciste el fin de semana?-

-Pues el fin de semana en general no mucho- dijo poniéndose de pie –Tengo hambre, voy a ver qué hay en la cocina-

-¡Alto ahí! Vuelta. Regresa. Explica. ¿Qué hiciste ratón sospechoso?-

-Nada-

-Ami…-

-¿Si…?-

-Serena- dijo tirándose a mis brazos –Te necesité mucho este fin de semana-

-¡Pues cuenta pequeño saltamontes! ¿Qué esperas?- Ami se puso toda roja antes de hablar

-El viernes, Taiki y yo, nos besamos….

-¡¿Qué?- ante mi respuesta, Ami enrojeció más. Por difícil que pareciera.

-Sí- respondió bajito –Estábamos viendo una película y de repente, pues, me besó…-

-Oh… ¿Cómo estuvo?-

-Muy bien, creo…A mí me gustó-

-¡Muy bien joven Padawan! ¿Y ahora qué van a hacer?-

-Mmm… me llamó ayer para ir a pasear un poco. Salimos a caminar y a charlar. Estuvo muy bien. Él me gusta Serena. Es interesante, inteligente…no sé….-

-Felicidades cariño. No te puedo decir mucho porque no lo conozco bien, pero si te gusta, ve por él-

-Gracias- dijo Ami nuevamente roja.

-Así que, supongo que quedaron en verse más y esas cosas-

-Creo que sí- respondió sonriendo finalmente.

-Pues todo bien entonces…Creo que a fin de cuentas parece un chico para ti….-

-¿Sí?-

-Sí…inteligente, serio, es guapo…no sé…-

Así seguimos charlando sobre Taiki y la forma en la que besó a Ami…Muy despacio, muy caballero, entre otras. Lo que no me esperaba era que Ami, entre todo lo que le gustó la situación, reclamara que la tratara como una muñeca de cristal. La verdad es que es muy entendible…Ella es tímida, sí, pero eso no quiere decir que quiera ser vista como una cosa que se rompe en vez de cómo una muchacha normal.

No supe en realidad qué decirle, lo único que vino a mi cabeza es que tendría que probar hasta encontrar a alguien que la entendiera en su propia manera de ser y de enfrentar al mundo… Eso es lo que todos tendríamos que hacer en vez de hacernos al mundo.

Cuando llegó la noche, el cansancio se apoderó de mí y fingiendo valentía me fui a la cama. La verdad era que me moría de nervios porque sabía que al otro día me encontraría con Darien. Ami notó mi histeria interna y de eso no hay duda, pero no dijo nada. Respetó que yo quisiera evadir un poco la situación.

Al llegar a la cama las mariposas aquellas llenaron mi estómago, pero no fue difícil dormir por lo cansada que estaba después de la noche con Rei.

Cuando el despertador sonó, me levanté de la cama como si tuviera resortes. Mis nervios se pusieron a cien y no hubo forma de tranquilizarme. Desperté a Ami e intenté desayunar con ella, pero la realidad era que tales eran mis náuseas por los nervios, que no pude probar bocado.

Me duché y vestí muy rápido. Y en lo que Ami terminaba de arreglarse, me senté en el sofá cambiando los canales y agitando mi pierna, como si no hubiera mañana. El tiempo parecía no correr y yo tenía una prisa muy rara por llegar a clases. Digo muy rara porque quería llegar pero a la vez no…

Odiaba pensar en toda la gente que estaría ahí, a la que Darien pudiera prestarle atención en vez de a mí. No quería que nada me distrajera de mi constante bombardeo de preguntar a mí misma, ni de mi proceso de repasar las situaciones para encontrar una respuesta, al menos, temporal.

Cuando salimos de casa, mi paso era disparatadamente rápido y no podía frenarlo aunque supiera que a fin de cuentas era peor llegar antes de tiempo y esperar ahí. En un trayecto de diez minutos me fumé tres cigarros, uno tras otro.

Ami sólo me mirada preocupada y de vez en cuando me decía alguna palabra de aliento o alguna cosa del clima. Sus palabras pasaban por mi entendimiento léxico pero no racional. No me esforzaba por racionalizar lo que decía y ella lo sabía por lo que poco después, desistió.

Ya afuera del salón, traté de estabilizarme para no pasar vergüenza y también porque ya no había vuelta atrás. Así soy, no me tranquilizo hasta llevar todo al límite y ver que se sale de mis manos. Aunque estaba un poco más distraída, los dos o tres cigarros más que fume, me traicionaba.

La gente comenzó a llegar y eso me puso peor. Respiré profundo y me concentré y la llegada de Darien, que sería en cualquier momento.

Los chicos comenzaron a entrar en el salón entre saludos que respondí en automático. Algunos simplemente no recibieron la respuesta adecuada, como un chico que me preguntó por mi fin de semana, al que le respondí "igualmente".

Por fin vislumbré a Darien venir caminando por el pasillo y mi corazón se volvió loco. Se veía tan guapo; con un aire distraído y con el viento despeinando su cabello.

Por fin pasó al lado mío y le sonreí saludando con la mano. Entonces él, pasó a mi lado sin voltear a mirarme y no respondió a mi gesto, se metió en el salón sin más. Confundida lo seguí hasta dentro de la clase y me senté en mi lugar de siempre.

Ami me miró con cara de pregunta y yo simplemente me quedé en blanco. No podía comprender nada…Pronto comenzó la clase e intenté poner atención. La actitud de Darien hacia mí era claramente distinta. Su actitud en general era distinta. Era egocéntrico de mi parte pensar que todo era por el beso, pero podía evitar llegar a la conclusión de que así era.

No parecía enojado, ni nada así, pero había algo que no era como los otros días. Cuando preguntaba algo y yo levantaba la mano, me daba la palabra si no había nadie más que la quisiera y cuando yo quería agregar algo, él simplemente, continuaba hablando.

Ami y Rei me hacían cara de circunstancia cada vez que nos mirábamos, caras que yo intentaba ignorar para no darle más vueltas en ese momento.

Antes de terminar la clase repartió unos ensayos corregidos y cuando me dio el mío, ni siquiera me miró. La clase me sofocaba y no encontraba fuerzas suficientes para no salir corriendo y gritando. Ahora sí que necesitaba sacar todo, escuchar opiniones…Sentir que no estaba loca…Todo alrededor de él me hacía sentir loca…

Necesitaba que Ami me dijera que la cosa no estaba tan mal, pero tampoco quería preguntárselo porque si ella me decía que estaba mal, yo no podría seguir evadiéndome ni buscar alguna posibilidad optimista.

Por fin terminó la clase, me puse de pie enseguida y salí como alma que lleva el diablo. Rei y Ami me siguieron y a mitad del pasillo nos detuvimos sin hablar. Nadie sabía por dónde empezar.

-Serena… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ami con cautela.

-Vamos al café, aquí no- propuso Rei.

Me disponía a asentir cuando noté que no tenía mi mochila conmigo.

-Dejé mi mochila en el salón, voy por ella y ahora nos vamos al café- dije distraídamente y corrí de regreso. Estaba tan ofuscada que no pensé que Darien podía estar aún dentro del salón y así era.

Intentado controlar todo mi cuerpo entré en el aula y cogí mi mochila del piso. Él estaba ordenando sus cosas. Me dispuse a salir de ahí y él parecía dispuesto a lo mismo. En ese momento una ola de pensamientos me azotó y de repente me pareció muy lógico dejar de lado todo lo que había pasado y continuar normal. Era peor seguir así todos los días por un beso, que pactar paz. Lo más sensato era sacar una bandera blanca.

-¿Aún nos vemos el miércoles para asesoría?- pregunté tratando de sonar normal y amigable.

-¿Eh?- respondió él como si no entendiera lo que yo decía o por qué lo decía. Con una mirada de inmenso hastío y arrogancia. Enseguida giró la cabeza para ir hacia la salida, haciendo caso omiso de mí.

La sangre me hirvió y sin pensar siquiera le respondí con su misma actitud. En los momentos en los que no pensaba era cuando salía un dragón de mis entrañas.

-Ah, ya veo que se te da muy bien esto de evadir y salir por patas- dije sarcástica como dirigiendo mi comentario a la nada. Entonces se giró y con la mirada más fría que el polo norte, me respondió duro, claramente enfadado y sin lugar a réplica.

-Mira Serena, si estás buscando pretextos para estar A SOLAS conmigo, no metas tus tesis en esto- rápidamente volvió a su dirección anterior y casi choca con Rei al salir, que había venido seguramente a buscarme.

Pronto se disculpó como pudo y siguió su camino, presuroso. Rei entró en el salón y me miró tomando mi mochila de mis manos.

-¿Oíste?- pregunté aún en shock y con los ojos ardiendo de ira y rabia. Ella asintió en silencio con la mirada seria. Enseguida se calmó, tragó saliva y habló.

-Lo mato, ¡yo lo mato!- la miré intentando darle las gracias y en seguida se puso en movimiento –Vamos, necesitas café, gritar y un plan de acción de guerra-

* * *

Hola a todos y a todas desde el lejano Asgard

Aquí estoy con la cara roja de vergüenza por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar. Siempre digo que la próxima entrega será pronto y siempre me tardo, ya ni yo misma me creo. Pero para no romper la costumbre, prometo nuevamente y con renovados ánimos publicar pronto el próximo chap que, por cierto, ya está listo en mi mente.

Este chap se lo quiero dedicar a mi leona favorita por su graduación! Licenciada Suyi Hot! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Mil felicidades.

Como no me paran los dedos hoy, voy a aprovecharme para hacer un poco de proselitismo a Fourladies, es un perfil que creamos 4 autoras para escribir en conjunto y defender la libertad de expresión. Espero que se puedan pasar por lo que tenemos ahí y darnos sus comentarios y apreciaciones.

Ahora sí…. Muchas gracias por leerme, espero que este chap les guste. Sé que es diferente y quizá un poco aburrido si lo comparamos con el anterior, pero lo considero necesario dentro de la evolución de la historia. Los dioses saben que me costó más que parir acabar esto más o menos como quería. Espero sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias como buzón de restaurante… Y, claro… que sigan leyéndome. Creo que por ahora es todo.

_**Saludos y hasta la próxima**_


	7. Poético KungFu

_**Pues yo gruño cuando estoy contento y meneo la cola cuando estoy enojado. Por consiguiente estoy loco...Yo mismo no puedo explicarme, me temo,  
porque, como ves, no soy yo mismo.**_

_**Está en ese estado de ánimo -dijo la Reina Blanca-, en que quiere negar algo... ¡Sólo que no sabe qué negar!**_

_**..No quiero que sigas apareciendo y desapareciendo tan súbitamente. ¡Si le das a una, vértigos!  
Y esa vez desapareció muy lentamente, empezando por la punta de la cola y terminando por la sonrisa, que se mantuvo ahí durante un tiempo, después que todo lo demás.**_

_**...¡Oh, mi piel y mis bigotes! Esto es, esto es lo que me oprime el alma.**_

_**En las cosas humanas hay una marea, que si se la toma a tiempo conduce a la fortuna;  
para quien la deja pasar, el viaje de la vida se pierde en bajíos y desdichas**_

_**Hace falta que corras todo lo que puedas para seguir en el mismo lugar. Si quieres ir a alguna parte, ¡tendrás que correr con doble rapidez!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Seguíamos paradas en el pasillo, cuando Lita salió del baño. Enseguida se acercó a nosotras con cara de pregunta.

-¡Serena! ¿Qué fue todo eso? Darien no te prestó atención en toda la clase- preguntó Lita preocupada.

-Llegas justo a tiempo, estábamos justo por iniciar el juicio; El mundo entero vs. Darien Chiba- ironizó Rei.

-Es tan raro, siempre eres la primera en participar, pero hoy, parecía como si no estuvieras- siguió Lita, ahí, sal a la herida…

-¡Preguntas son las que tengo yo! Vamos de aquí…- propuse tratando de acelerar la huida.

-Sí, vas a explotar si no sacas todo Sere- dijo mi pequeño Padawan tomando mi mano.

-Pero vamos ya, que no estoy nada cómoda hablado aquí-

-Lo sé- reiteró Ami- Vamos al café-

-Entiendo- dijo Rei –Llevémosela al Monte Fuji, la explosión será menos notoria- y nos pusimos en marcha. Yo reí.

-Ya, pero seguro que exploto antes de llegar-

-¿No tendríamos que esperar a Mina?- preguntó Lita.

-Es verdad- respondió Ami –Mina tampoco sabe ni pimientos de esto-

-Le llamamos para que llegue y si no, le contamos después, no puedo esperar- comenté un poco desesperada.

-Lita, si esperamos a que llegue Mina la explosión va a alcanzar todos los confines de la galaxia- siguió Rei con sus bromas.

-¿Y si mejor vamos a casa?- propuse.

-No, vamos al café, al estar en público vas a estar más controlada- dijo Lita con tono de Rei.

-Gracias por decirme histérica- ironicé, aunque yo sabía que tenía razón.

Caminamos unos cuantos minutos y enseguida estuvimos en nuestra mesa de siempre, en el café de siempre. En el camino habíamos llamado a Mina que dijo que enseguida estaría ahí.

-Bueno, entonces estamos de nuevo en el principio, suéltalo de una vez, ¿qué pasó?- preguntó desesperada Lita que aún no sabía nada. En ese justo momento llegó la única faltante y, cosa rara, se sentó a escuchar sin hacer ningún alboroto.

-Yo creo que la forma más imparcial de contar las cosas va a ser que Rei diga lo que pasó- sugerí ante mi evidente impotencia de pensamiento.

-Perfecto- aceptó Rei –pero antes debes prometer que soportarás mi muy particular forma de ver las cosas- yo asentí- ¡Júralo!-

-Lo juro- dije rolando los ojos y levantando mi mano derecha.

-Se viene la hecatombe- aplaudió feliz Mina, todas la volteamos a ver e hizo silencio enseguida.

-Venga de ahí- animé a Rei.

-Bien. Punto número uno; Serena besó a Toribio. Punto número dos; está a punto de mandar por la borda todo lo que ha logrado por su calentura con el profe- Lita y Mina nos miraba a Rei y a mí intermitentemente y ahogaban sus expresiones de sorpresa.

-Toribio…No es calentura Rei, en verdad es más que eso….- interrumpió Ami y Rei me volteó a ver a mí. Yo levante las manos en gesto de inocencia, no había sido yo quien la interrumpió. Rei prosiguió aclarándose la garganta después de decirme con la mirada que pusiera orden con mi pequeño Padawan.

-Déjala Ami. Gracias por defenderme-

-Número tres; ese tipo es un completo patán desgraciado que está usando la técnica de hacerse el interesante para lograr sus planes depravados con ella- ojalá fuera eso y cumpliera sus planes depravados conmigo, pensé -Y, número cuatro; nuestra amiga está deprimida por culpa de la actitud de ese idiota. Es todo, he dicho. ¡Aplausos…!-

-¡Viva!- aplaudió Mina –Aplauso para Rei-

-Buaaaa- soltó Lita con cara de espanto por la situación.

-¿Y cómo fue el beso?- preguntó entretenida Mina. Rei casi la mata con la mirada –Digo, hay que analizar punto por punto- agregó intentado justificarse ante la mirada de Rei.

-Bueno, a ver… La cosa fue así- empecé mi relato y Rei me interrumpió, al parecer, todos estaban un poco locos hoy.

-En verdad no quería herirte ni nada, amiga- se dirigió a mí.

-Lo sé- contesté intentado zanjar el tema y seguir con mi historia.

-Sólo es que a veces no me controlo del todo…Lo siento-

-Eso me gusta Rei, ahora déjala hablar- pidió Mina.

-Gracias Rei, sé que es difícil, pero a creo que tienes razón. Ahora, a ver, entones….-

-Yo creo que hay que ver las cosas desde el punto de vista del hombre, total, no creo que seas tú la única afectada- interrumpió esta vez Ami.

-A ver, volvamos al punto de ir por puntos- dijo Lita intentado poner orden.

-¿Qué punto quieres Lita?-

-El tuyo, no nos importa el punto de Toribio- desesperó Mina.

-De hecho, no nos importa. Estamos aquí por Sere- la apoyó Rei.

-Pues a mí sí me importa y mucho- siguió Ami. Estábamos volviéndonos locas, cada una con su tema.

-Lo importante aquí es cómo llegamos a esto y cómo es que no nos dimos cuenta- intentó organizar Lita, pero Ami volvió con lo mismo.

-Pero es importante que Sere entienda un poco el qué hace que Darien tenga esa actitud con ella-

-¡Serena, sal de ese mutismo que te tiene tonta y habla!- ordenó Mina.

-¡A ver! La cosa va así, el viernes me quedé dormida en la oficina de Setsuna por desvelo y no llegué a clase de Darien. Cuando fui al salón, él ya salía y me gritó por no ir a clase-

-Aja- me siguió Mina.

-Y me dijo que sólo me importaba estar por ahí haciéndome chupetones con tipos, porque vio uno que me hizo Mal, el lunes. Y se fue sin más-

-Respiro hondo…No hago comentarios…La dejo hablar- se dijo Rei a sí misma.

-Sí Rei, cuenta hasta quinientos mil mientras respiras lenta y profundamente- la seguí.

-¡Oh, Mal! ¿Cuántas veces puede uno tropezar con la misma piedra? Sere, al menos comparte- rió Lita.

-Muchas por lo visto y Mal es mío y sólo mío...Y de todas las otras que caen en sus redes- todas reímos y en eso sonó en móvil de Rei. Se disculpó y salió corriendo- Entonces la cosa es que me topé con Darien esa tarde en el parque y estuvimos hablando. Me pidió disculpas, y entre que era rojo o que era azul, de repente me besó- terminé

-Zaz- dijo Mina con una palmada en la mesa.

-Zaz, en toda la boca. Pero no fue un beso cualquiera, no…Si no hubiera sido porque en ese momento le llamaron de la universidad, seguro acabamos revolcándonos ahí. Y pues eso, le llamaron y de repente le cambió la cara y se fue. Sólo me dijo "Bueno, me tengo que ir. Que te vaya bien el fin de semana, ciao"

-Mmm…-profirió Lita mientras se mecía con la silla.

-Eso ha sido todo, hasta lo que viste hoy-

-Sere, mmm, no sé si puedo sacrificarlo cual cordero pecador después de lo que me contaste. Creo que si bien él se siente atraído por ti, por las cosas que ambos comparten; también tienes que pensar que eres su alumna, no es raro que el tipo tenga la cabeza en cualquier lado- opinó Lita.

-Pero él fue el que no pensó en eso cuando me besó-

-No lo justifico, pero tal vez te desee. Si no, no te hubiese besado-

-Deseo…- escupió Mina lentamente como reflexionando en lo más grande del mundo y se quedó mirando a la nada. Lita siguió

-La llamada debe haber sido como un baldazo de agua fría-

-Yo sé pero, ¿será deseo lo único que le pasa por la cabeza? Y si es así, no tendría por qué cambiar su trato hacia mí, como hoy….Cobarde-

-Los dos tienen mucho que perder y eso a veces pesa más. No puedo decirte qué es lo que él siente, lo que sí te puedo aconsejar es que lo hables con él. Nunca fuiste de esconderte de los problemas- listo, Lita al bando de Rei.

-Eso es lo que yo digo, que Darien está con la cabeza a punto de reventar- apareció de nuevo Ami.

-¿Qué le voy a decir? Disculpe profesor, mire; usted me besó el otro día…Es que no encuentro nada que no suene nefasto y de Kindergarten. Además no quiero verme rastrera, tengo mi orgullo-

-¡Mi amiga Serena se enfrenta a todo! Y sólo tú sabes qué decirle. Nada de usted, creo que tendría que ser un momento para ser sincera contigo misma. Él te besó por algo, no me besó a mí, ni a Lita, ni a Ami, ni a Rei. A veces tener orgullo significa enfrentarte a lo que te atormenta- dijo magistralmente Mina. De vez en cuando salía con estas magnas reflexiones, el problema es que ella misma no las escucha, como nos pasa a todos.

-Serena, creo que le debes una oportunidad, sólo que aún no se da. Pero cuando se dé, acéptala y arregla las cosas. Sabes que yo espero mucho de él y de ti- el pequeño Padawan tiene razón

-Eso, después de lo de hoy no te decimos que te le entregues, es sólo plantearse la verdad- afirmó Lita

-¿Y cuál sería esa verdad? Porque a estas alturas yo ya no la sé-

-Sólo deja que las cosas se den de nuevo propicias, si en tal caso te vuelve a dejar de lado; vas y lo enfrentas, como siempre haces con todo- animó Ami

-Que te besó y lo besaste porque ambos querían y que ahora no se haga el intachable- añadió decidida Lita.

-Pero lo que es raro es la razón del reclamo-

-Le gustas, no hay más- dijo Ami con un tono muy firme y raro en ella –Te reclamó el chupetón porque le gustas, así de simple, así de sencillo-

-Sí, eso lo entiendo, pero, ¿mi reclamo por qué es? ¿Por no volverme a besar?-

-No es un reclamo, es una presentación de los hechos- dijo Lita con tono impasible.

-Si quieres besarlo, ve y bésalo- propuso Mina como si fuera una gran idea.

-Ok Darien, nos besamos el otro día y nos gustó y luego te portas como un imbécil y eso no puede ser…Porque… ¿Porque…?- intenté meterme en trama sin lograr la intención.

-No, la cosa va así; me besaste y después me ignoras; o eres tonto o hay algo, porque no me van esos jueguitos. Simplemente así- terminó Lita.

-Eso me gusta Lita, terminar con Jedite te hizo bien- festejé, ella tenía razón.

-Mira, si quiere un rapidito contigo y tú lo aceptas es bueno, pero si lo que te ofrece no te interesa, allá él- indicó Mina, mientras se miraba en el vidrio de la cafetería.

-Mina…- se quejó Lita.

-No interrumpas mis delirios filosóficos-

-Mina- la llamé.

-¿Sí?- se volvió hacia mí con cara pícara.

-Es… ¡Es que besa como un dios! En la cama tiene que ser insuperable – chillé- No sabes…Él parece tan tranquilo y tan serio, pero no lo es. Es apasionado y ardiente-

-Gracias por decir eso…Yo terminé con Jedite aunque no era precisamente una estrella, al menos era sexo…Tengo que salir más-

-Entonces, ¿qué esperas? A por él- reiteró su punto la loca de carroza.

-A por él….Como si fuera tan fácil-

-Lo es, la vida es corta, ¿qué es lo que temes? ¿Qué te dé una patada y te saque a la mierda?- preguntó Lita subiendo la voz. Reflexioné un momento sobre la naturaleza de mi miedo, y respondí sólo parte de él.

-Que me rechace a la mala, que las cosas se pongas feas en clase…No sé- claro, omití toda la parte de mi ego, de no ser suficiente, y también la parte de que lo que en realidad quería, era estar con él.

-No lo va a hacer, ¿te acuerdas que te besó?- comentó Mina sarcástica.

-No quiero que cambie su concepto de mí, tengo miedo a no ser suficiente para él- confesé.

-Debe de estar pasando por lo mismo que tú. Lástima que no nos tenga a nosotras para hacerlo entrar en razón- concluyó Lita.

-¿Tú crees que él esté pasando por lo mismo?- finalmente entendí este punto y me sorprendí.

-Yo doy por hecho que sí- animó Ami.

-Pero tiene a Andrew, que según él, es psicoanalista- rebatí para negar el rayito de esperanza que sentí.

-Porque no lo ven así, Andrew es su amigo y no creo que Darien se deje psicoanalizar por él ni por nadie- siguió mi Padawan, animada enseguida por Lita.

-Sí, ignorarte es un factor que indica que él también está perdido. Andrew no sirve aquí-

-Claro- vislumbré iluminada –Si le diera igual el beso, seguiría igual conmigo, tan normal, ¿no?- reflexioné por fin lo que todas, incluso yo, llevaban horas diciéndome.

-Serena, sabes que te apoyo en todo ¿verdad?- me preguntó Ami-

-Lo sé-

-Pues entonces creo que dos cosas que debes entender. El hombre es un papacito y es todo tu ideal, lo que buscas y no encuentras-

-Precisamente- ese era el problema, asentí sin entender a qué iba con eso –Seguro que tiene a miles detrás de él, y seguro que no soy la única que le gusta o que ha besado. No sé si afirmar que le gusto…-

-Espera, déjame terminar.

-Creo que esto es nuevo para él también. Eres su alumna, pero a la vez, eres la única que tiene una visión del mundo muy como la de él. Es normal que luego de ver tu chupetón, dado por cierto por otro hombre, y de que se terminaron besando como todo el cosmos permite; él sienta como que algo no encaja-

-No es normal y Rei me apoyaría si estuviera aquí. Por cierto Lita, ¿tú dijiste que Andrew no sirve? ¿Tú?-

-Sí, no sirve- confesó suspirando- Todo lo que me queda es la resignación. Pero tú tienes una oportunidad y si la pierdes te vas a quedar con tu orgullo para que te de besitos de buenas noches. Esto ya se hizo muy largo, tienes dos opciones. El espíritu de Rei se apodera de mí. Uno; sigues la vida como si nada. Dos; te enfrentas a él y te sacas la duda, el no ya lo tienes-

-¿Y si anda así con más alumnas?-

-Te jodes- contestó Mina.

-Ufff…Muy fuerte-

-Tú no eres de tener tanto miedo, arriba y adelante- animó Lita.

-Él no anda así con otras alumnas- afirmó Ami, siempre se queda en su tema, repasándolo lógicamente.

-Es que él es diferente, no puedo aplicar mi lógica con alguien que me dobla en todo, experiencia, conocimiento….-

-Por eso quiero que andes con él, tú eres mi Master, mi Sensei. Y en este punto puedes agradecer que la lógica no sea lo tuyo, no tienes porqué usarla-

-Él me impone- dije más para mí que para ellas.

Pronto todas decidimos que aquello había sido demasiado y que no íbamos a llegar a nada más dándole y dándole vueltas. Mina, muy decidida a cambiar de color de pelo, se fue a la estética a darles dolores de cabeza a las chicas de ahí. Lita se fue a casa con pesar por comer sola, a pesar de que la invitamos a la nuestra, y Ami y yo partimos a casa.

Ami no tenía hambre y pronto se quedó dormida, así que no tuve más remedio que ir a ver a Diamante al restaurante. Cuando llegué, me abrazó y me dijo que moría de hambre igual. Llamamos a Zafiro y fuimos al buffet de comida griega. Estaba lejos de nuestra zona y era caro, pero de vez en cuando, cuando uno tiene mucha hambre y cree desquitarlo, no es mala idea.

Enseguida llegamos, fuimos como desesperados sobre la comida y Zafiro llegó al poco. Intentamos que Mal también llegara, pero al parecer, estaba con una pobre incauta que cayó en sus redes.

-Diamante, no seas payaso. Esa agua no tenía nada, ¿por qué la regresas?- me burlé.

-Tenía puntitos raros- respondió haciendo cara de asco

-Supongo que tener un restaurante te hace… "Sensible" a esas cosas- seguí con mi burla.

-Diamante no es tan payaso, cae muy bien- dijo Zafiro en una burla que se escapó a la comprensión de Ante.

-Soy menos agradable de lo que la gente piensa. En general lo soy, pero en el restaurante, debo admitir que me doy mis aires-

-¿Sólo en el restaurante?- pregunté abriendo mucho los ojos-

-Ya déjame, ¡víbora!-

Así estuvimos un rato más, hasta que la gente del local empezó a señalarnos "sutilmente" que nos fuéramos. En el camino a casa Zafiro se quejó por eso, y no podía dejar el tema. La gente de los bufetes nunca haría negocio con nuestros grandes estómagos, pero si ponían que comieras todo lo que pudieras, debían acatarlo.

Yo, la verdad, no podía ni responder. Comí en efecto todo lo que pude y el mundo me daba vueltas. No me sentía nada bien.

Como no teníamos mucho que hacer, fuimos a casa de ellos a ver una película o hacer cualquier cosa. Terminamos jugando Backgammon, y pronto ni eso hicimos porque el estómago y el alma nos pesaban demasiado.

Así, tirados en el sillón, nos quedamos viendo un documental de Heavy Metal y Ante no paraba de recordarme que él iría al concierto de AC/DC y yo no. Me tardé con los billetes y cuando quise comprarlos ya no había.

Soy muy abusiva, pero estaba tan cómoda; estirada a lo largo del sillón con los pies sobre Zafiro y recargada sobre Diamante. En eso el programa cambió a uno de estos Reality Shows raros y tan abundantes hoy en día. Me quejé y me quejé, pero acabamos viéndolo. Que si un chico era gay, o que si no….La verdad no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

-Diamante, tú seguro eres gay- bromeé.

-Si eso piensas baja tu mano un poco más de donde está y verás que no- respondió Ante con voz de monstruo de ultratumba.

-¡Ante!- me quejé- Dale un beso a Zafiro-

-¿Estás loca?- se quejó Zafiro –No me metas en tus cosas, dale un beso tú-

-No, eso es aburrido. ¿Por qué a los hombres les excita tanto ver a dos mujeres besarse?-

-Porque te imaginas que tú estás besando a las dos- respondió Diamante como si fuera obvio.

-Besa a Zafiro-

-No, además alguna vez ya nos dimos un beso, pero había una buena ganancia de por medio- respondió orgulloso Zafiro. Ellos son amigos desde que estaban en las barrigas de sus madres.

-Besa tú a Mina- propuso Diamante para librarse de la situación.

-No, eso es aburrido, además es algo que ya has visto. ¡Ya sé!- dije poniéndome de pie y dirigiéndome a la habitación de Mina. Toqué la puerta –Mina, dale un beso a Diamante-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Mina abriendo la puerta.

-Si ellos se dan un beso, tú le das uno a Diamante, o a Zafiro, a quién quieras-

-Estás loca, déjenme dormir- dijo Mina regresando a su cuarto con su nuevo cabello, con mechas recién hechas.

Nosotros seguimos viendo el programa aquel, y pronto interrumpí de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no se dan un beso?- el ocio es en verdad la madre de todos los vicios.

-Ya, a ver, ¿eso quieres y te callas?- dijo desesperado Diamante. De repente se acercaron el uno al otro frente a mí, que estaba tumbada a lo largo del sillón y empecé a gritar. Justo delante de mi cara se dieron un beso de pico y regresaron muy tranquilos a sus respectivos lugares. La verdad es que yo no esperaba que eso pasara en serio, sólo los estaba jodiendo, pero ver que mi insistencia funcionaba me hizo feliz.

-¿Ya?- preguntó Zafiro.

-Ya- respondí sonriendo.

-La próxima vez que Mina y tú estén borrachas voy a cobrarme este, que lo sepas- amenazó Diamante.

-¿Por qué a la gente le da asco ver a dos hombres besarse?- reflexionó Zafiro.

-A mí no me da asco, simplemente me da lo mismo- le respondí y así entre una tontería y otra se hizo de noche.

Ambos se ofrecieron llevarme a casa por el mal clima que había, pero la verdad es que me venía bien caminar un poco y sentir el aire frío en la cara.

Me dejaron un paraguas y caminé con la nieve cayendo. Me había venido muy bien estar con ellos. Cuando iba a media cuadra de su casa, me topé con Mal que caminaba de regreso. Enseguida me abrazó y me contó sobre su día. Había estado con una chica francesa que está de intercambio en Japón, y Mal "muy amablemente" y con todas las segundas intenciones, se prestó a ayudarla con el cambio cultural, entre otros…

No hubo forma de convencerlo de que no necesitaba compañía para caminar a casa, pero a fin de cuentas fue agradable que caminara conmigo. Nos peleamos por el paraguas entre bromas, y acabamos empapados y llenos de nieve. El paraguas ni para él, ni para mí.

Por fin llegamos a casa y entre empujones abrimos la puerta y caímos al entrar, parecíamos dos pequeños, como cuando solíamos jugar en casa. Ami salió de su cuarto a ver por qué tanto alboroto y rió al vernos tumbados en el suelo muertos de risa.

Mande a Mal a la ducha para que se quitara el frío, mientras Ami y yo preparábamos algo de cenar. Enseguida salió él, me duché yo, y una vez calientitos todos, cenamos.

A Mal y a mí nos apetecía ver una película, Ami quería dormir. Cuando estuvimos acostados en mi cama y con la peli lista para correr, Mal se quedó mirando un afiche en mi pared.

-¿Qué miras?-

-Memento Mori-

-Ah…Aún lo tengo-

-Somos malos para hacer tratos…Eso no debería seguir ahí- yo reí.

-Bueno…Me sigue gustando mucho la frase-

-¿Y si vamos mañana?- propuso Mal incorporándose en la cama y mirándome.

-¿Mañana?-

-No, vamos hoy-

-¿Hoy? ¿Estás loco?-

-Ya sabes que sí, ¿para qué preguntas?-

-Pero, ¿cómo hoy? ¿A esta hora?-

-Sí, tengo un amigo que es genial- y sin decir más buscó su móvil en el buró y marcó un número.

-¿Hola? ¿André? Soy Malachite, oye… ¿Estás ocupado?-

-¡Genial! ¿Puedes recibirnos a una amiga y a mí?- hablaba tarareando con sus dedos en el buró.

-No, no es nada complicado, no creo que sean más de dos horas por los dos-

-Perfecto, ahora te vemos- se giró hacia mí –Ya está, ponte unos pantalones aguados y vámonos-

-Mal, está muy apresurado esto…- dije mirándolo con picardía.

-Así tiene que ser esto conejo, ¡vamos!- apuró dando unas palmadas.

En menos de diez minutos estábamos en el coche camino al estudio del amigo de Mal; un francés que vivía hace años en Japón. Ellos se saludaron cálidamente y André se sorprendió al oírme hablar en francés. Sin más preámbulo, entramos de lleno en el estudio y le mostramos el boceto. Yo estaba algo nerviosa, pero todo estaba relativamente tranquilo, hasta que escuche el ruidito aquel, el típico de estos menesteres…Era tan adictivo y tan extraño que me enchinó la piel.

Dolió, oh, claro que dolió; pero en menos de dos horas Mal y yo salimos caminando muy tiesos con nuestros nuevos tatuajes. Memento Mori decían ambos, ambos sobre la línea de la cadera, en el costado; como dando la vuelta.

Después de tantos años de planearlo por fin lo habíamos hecho en el momento menos esperado. André no cobró mucho y el diseño era en verdad, sencillo y minimalista. Letras romanas típicas, y no muy grande.

Así recordaríamos siempre lo que pretendíamos, fuera nuestro principio vital; acuérdate de morir, de dejar morir, de dejar que los ciclos de las cosas cumplan su vida. Recuerda que eres hombre, mortal y arraigado a la tierra.

De pequeños, lo vimos en un libro de mitología y desde ese entonces quisimos tatuárnoslo, entre muchas otras cosas, como símbolo de nuestra eterna amistad. Ahora había que cuidar el tatuaje, humectarlo y mantenerlo limpio.

Ami se iba a morir de la emoción. Moría por llegar y mostrarle. Dejé a Mal en su casa y conduje a la mía. Mi Padawan dormía ya, y yo estaba tan cansada que no la desperté, aunque esa hubiera sido mi reacción normal…Yo también estaba cansada y adolorida. Me fui a la cama y no puse el despertador, mañana no tenía clases.

Me desperté por el ardor en mi piel. Tardé un momento en recuperar la consciencia y enseguida la tuve de vuelta, me emocioné al recordar mi tatuaje nuevo.

Dejé la cama y me fui a la ducha. Ami dormía aún. Me costó la vida ducharme con agua tibia en esta época del año, pero con un tatuaje nuevo, el agua caliente está prohibida.

Me vestí de prisa y me sequé el cabello para acabar arreglándolo en una trenza. Cuando estuve lista fui a la cocina y comencé a sacar las cosas para desayunar. Con el ruido, Ami despertó y vino a darme los buenos días. Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, me levanté la blusa y ella que aún estaba medio dormida, gritó.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?- reí sonoramente.

-Pues fue ocurrencia de Mal, estábamos por ver la película y recordó nuestra promesa de hace años y años, y se le fue la olla; llamó a un amigo suyo y fuimos a hacerlo en ese momento-

-Wow, ¿dolió?-

-Lo normal-

-Te quedó muy bonito, ¿Mal también se hizo uno?-

-Sí, igual que el mío, en el mismo lugar-

-Me da gusto que lo hicieran, ahora tengo un motivo más para desarmarte en tus locuras-

-¿Cómo?-

-Sí, cada vez que te pongas histérica, te voy a decir: Serena, Memento Mori- rolé los ojos.

-Oye Padawan, ¡respétame!-

Terminamos de desayunar y yo me fui al café, a leer y a hacer tesis. Me moría por mostrar mi nueva adquisición, por enseñárselo a las chicas, pero ambas tendrían que esperar. Cuando viera a las chicas se los mostraría y para enseñarlo abiertamente, habría que esperar hasta que el invierno se fuera y uno no fuera por la calle como cebolla, con capas y capas de ropa.

Eventualmente logré poner en orden mis pensamientos y concentrarme en el trabajo. El libro en cuestión era muy interesante y pronto se fue haciendo tarde. Sólo lo noté cuando el estómago me empezó a pedir comida, miré el reloj, eran casi las 3 de la tarde. Satisfecha conmigo misma, recogí mis cosas y entré al local para pagar. Siempre nos tocaba congelarnos en las mesas de afuera, donde se permitía fumar.

El chico de la caja cobró lo que había tomado y se despidió amablemente de mí. Ya nos conocía a todas, después de pasarnos la vida ahí. Sonriendo me di la vuelta para ir a casa, moría por llegar y comer un pescado, o quizá una ensalada con atún, pero mi sonrisa pronto se borró cuando vi a Darien entrar al lugar.

Se veía genial, como siempre, iba distraído y se dirigía directo a la barra. Indiscutiblemente se iba a topar conmigo, que me dirigía a la salida. No tardó mucho en verme y la cara le cambió también. Yo me había quedado detenida justo donde estaba cuando lo vi y no podía lograr que mi cerebro le dijera a mis piernas que se movieran. Pronto esas mariposas que tenía cada vez que Darien estaba cerca volvieron, no podía ser tan estúpida, todo estaba tan bien…

Enseguida me vio, hizo amago de ir hacia mí con su impresionante presencia y, curiosamente, con una sonrisa agitó su mano en un intento de saludo.

Sin pensarlo mucho, el ímpetu de reacción me absorbió; levanté la ceja en un gesto de pregunta sórdida e irónica ante su gesto y enseguida me di la vuelta sin responderle. Salí por la otra puerta del local y me alejé de ahí lo más rápido que pude, sin mirar atrás.

Caminaba lo más rápido que me daban las piernas, ¿qué se cree ese imbécil? ¿Qué puede llegar como si nada después de lo de ayer? ¡Ah no, no señor! Seguro tiene un gran plan de respaldo; "Serena, lo siento, no sé qué me pasó" Igual que la vez del parque. Pues el señorito iba a aprender que a mí no me van esos jueguitos, ya estuvo bueno, ha abusado de mi paciencia. No suelo ser grosera y mucho menos juzgar tan rápido a la gente, de hecho por lo general no reacciono así y soy permisiva y comprensiva, pero esto ya fue suficiente.

Me sentía bien conmigo misma por haber reaccionado así, por no dejar que pasara sobre mí, independientemente de todo lo que me gusta. Las demás y mi pobre inconsciente tienen razón, podrá ser todo lo genial, guapo y bla, bla, bla del mundo, pero eso no significa que tenga que soportar sus tonterías, por mucho que me guste y en dado caso, yo a él.

Llegué con la respiración agitada a casa. Eso es lo mejor que puedo decir, porque de ahí en fuera todo era catástrofe, mi cara parecer máscara de Halloween y mi vibra era poco peor. Ami lo notó enseguida y espero a que me tranquilizara para cuestionarme.

Sin decir siquiera "Hola" me metí en mi habitación y me tumbé en la cama mientras esperaba que mi respiración se normalizara. La verdad es que Darien me había vuelto a afectar. No lo entendía, y eso me ponía de peor humor, un humor que se sumaba a dudas y a un sentimiento raro.

Me quité el abrigo y los zapatos, salí del cuarto y me dejé caer en el sillón.

-No te molestes en hacer conjeturas; Darien- Ami abrió la boca para decir algo pero enseguida la volvió a cerrar. Tras reorganizar su idea, la abrió de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Me lo topé en el café- ella asintió.

-¿Hablaron?-

-No, parece que eso ya no es parte de nuestra dinámica, además, yo no lo dejé- respondí tajante, no estaba de humor. Mi enojo, con el que tan feliz me encontraba, se había ido convirtiendo en una sensación de vació y tristeza.

-¿Quieres comer?- mi grandiosa hambre también había desaparecido.

-No, disculpa- contesté levantándome del sillón. Me dirigí al baño a limpiar mi tatuaje y a humectarlo. Enseguida me metí en la cama y me puse el mp3. Mala idea que cambié enseguida por la televisión, la música me hacía pensar y eso era justo lo que yo no quería.

En un sueño profundo y poco efectivo me pasé 3 horas de la tarde. Me despertó el ruido del teléfono, y me revolví en la cama por un rato, negándome a despertar. No podía volver a dormir en realidad no quería hacerlo tampoco, tenía esta sensación de haber perdido la tarde y de pereza mental. Sabía que ya no iba a hacer mucho más de provecho por hoy.

Cuando por fin salí de la cama, fui al cuarto de Ami y me tumbé en la suya. Acababa de salir de la ducha y buscaba qué ponerse.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunté abrazándome a su elefante de peluche. Se llama Gris, un nombre muy imaginativo para un elefante.

-Tengo asesoría de tesis-

-¿Desde cuándo te importa vestirte bien para eso?- indagué con cara de incredulidad.

-Desde nunca- dijo Ami suspirando –Después voy a ver a Taiki-

-Ah, ya salió el peine-

-Sí, pero no sé qué ponerme. Dime tú-

-Prueba con la falda verde y la blusa negra- Ami se probó lo que le dije y enseguida se lo quitó.

-No, ¿qué te parece esto?- volvió a intentar con otra muda, que tampoco pareció complacerla.

-¿Qué tenía eso de malo? Iba muy bien con los pendientes morados nuevos-

-No…No es la impresión que quiero- respondió desesperada. Así estuvimos mudas y mudas más.

-Ponte las botas grises, los leggins negros y la camisa-vestido blanca- probó con eso, pero pronto tampoco le pareció suficiente.

-En momentos como este me doy cuenta de la poca ropa que tengo-

-En momentos como este me doy cuenta de que estás mal de la cabeza. Tienes toneladas de ropa, algo te tiene que gustar. Con todo lo que te has probado te ves bien, sólo tienes que decidir cuál te gusta más- esta era una de esas estampas que me gustaría pintar para la posteridad. Ami, histérica con su tiradero de ropa y yo despatarrada en su cama, sin la menor intención de poner empeño en mi aspecto.

Pronto se decidió por el conjunto con las botas grises y se fue corriendo al baño a secarse el cabello, porque claro, si ya había puesto tanta atención en su indumentaria, no podía poner menos en su cabello.

Yo encendí la televisión y me quedé ahí, en la cama, viendo como el Padawan entraba y salía; los pendientes, el maquillaje…

Pronto estuvo lista, se veía muy guapa. Me preguntó si yo iba a hacer algo, la respuesta fue no. Se despidió de mí, diciéndome que cambiara la cara, recogió sus cosas y se fue con Nicholas a su asesoría.

Yo, con pereza me levanté por algo de comer, y me pareció incluso un gesto exagerado, regresé a la cama de Ami a ver la televisión y no supe en qué momento me quedé dormida.

Me desperté al otro día confundida por no reconocer mi cuarto, pero en poco tiempo supe dónde estaba. Era temprano, no necesité despertador porque me había quedado dormida muy pronto.

De repente el ansia de alistarme para la universidad me invadió. Me levanté de la cama y fui a mi habitación a ver si Ami estaba ahí para despertarla. Ahí estaba, plácidamente dormida y enrollada en mi amado edredón. Estuve a punto de despertarla, cuando vi en el calendario qué día era hoy. Miércoles, miércoles… ¡Oh no, no señor! Yo no iba a ir a ningún lado hoy, y entre esos lugares a los que no iba a ir estaba la asesoría con Darien.

Si lo pensaba bien, tampoco tenía ninguna intención de ir a clase con Setsuna. No iba a pasar nada por no ir a una clase.

Con toda la calma del mundo fui a la cocina e hice de desayunar. Sabía que nunca me iban a salir como a mi madre, pero saqué la pasta de croissants del congelador y los puse en el horno. Puse también leche a calentar para hacer chocolate caliente.

Tenía nostalgia, quise de repente estar en casa, que mi madre me despertara para ir a la escuela y remolonear cinco minutos más. Desayunar siempre chocolate caliente e irme corriendo a la escuela con Shingo detrás de mí.

Era mucho más sencillo. También me dio nostalgia por mi casa de Alemania, la familia que me recibió fue genial, los llegué a ver como verdadera familia y me refería a ellos como mi otra familia. Esa casa, al igual que la mía, siempre olía a café.

Sería bueno que mis padres se pasaran unos días en Tokio. Sin duda se los propondría. A mi padre le encanta ver los nuevos edificios que construyen y a mi madre, ir de compras. A Shingo lo regalamos momentáneamente en casa de Mal, y entre los locos de ahí y los videojuegos, no se entera de nada.

Si lo pensaba bien, podrían traer a Hotaru, así nos vamos de compras las tres juntas. Aún recuerdo el día que llegaron con ella en brazos; los padres de Mal habían pasado un arduo periodo con los trámites de adopción. Casi pierden la esperanza y la pequeña, que aún vivía en el orfanato pero se había encariñado con ellos, también.

Aquel día les llamaron muy temprano por la mañana para decirles que todo estaba solucionado y podían llevarla con ellos a casa. Vinieron corriendo a tocar el timbre de nuestra casa y tras dar la noticia, se fueron por ella.

Era apenas una nena de no más de cuatro años, tímida y asustada. Mal se tomó desde ese día su papel de hermano mayor muy en serio. La enseñamos a montar en bicicleta, a nadar, y todo lo que un niño debe aprender. Shingo y ella eran nuestras pequeñas mascotas.

Estaba muy metida en mis cavilaciones cuando Ami entró a la cocina y se me quedó viendo con cara de pregunta.

-Buenos días- saludé.

-¿Tú, qué haces aquí?-

-El desayuno francés- sonreí.

-Ya lo olí, y no me malentiendas, me encanta que hagas desayuno francés, pero, ¿no deberías haberte ido ya a la universidad?-

-No voy a ir. Y sí, soy una cobarde y no voy para esquivar la asesoría con Darien- dije mientras sacaba los croissants del horno.

-Ah, pues mira que ni me acordaba de eso, pero ahora que lo mencionas, no me parece tan buena idea, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a huirle?-

-No estoy huyendo, sólo estoy dejando en claro que es un imbécil y que bajo ninguna circunstancia voy a ir a su oficina después de lo que me dijo-

-¿Y por eso no vas a clase de Setsuna?- preguntó Ami mirándome con cara de sospecha.

-Mmm…Eso es porque…Porque hoy no tengo ganas de salir de casa, ni de toparme a Darien por la facultad-

-Sabes que eventualmente lo tendrás que ver e ir a sus clases, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, pero hoy no tengo ganas-

El desayuno pasó tranquilo, comimos más de lo que debíamos y acabamos tiradas en el sillón, haciendo la digestión. Un rato después Ami salió para clase de Setsuna y yo me puse a limpiar mi habitación y el piso en general.

Cuando todo estuvo todo muy presentable me fui a la ducha con una inmensa sensación de bienestar y productividad, que sólo era opacada por mi inmenso sentimiento de estupidez constante.

No sabía ya si estaba enoja, triste, frustrada, y en caso de estarlo no sabía con quién, si conmigo o con el mundo. Me sentía débil, débil por dentro, y lo odio. Odio esos momentos en los que, más allá de todo lo fuerte que me considere, no puedo actuar, enfrentar al mundo a la cara y que sólo me importe mi bienestar. Admiro tanto a Rei por eso, en este momento, no es mi bienestar lo que me mueve, o quizás sí, en un punto secundario; pero lo realmente importante ahora es cumplir mi capricho, mi deseo…Tener eso que quiero y además, ver reforzada mi imagen personal desde afuera, que mi nombre adquiera importancia para él. Para él que me ha robado los pensamientos y que sigue siendo tan perfecto en mi cabeza, aún después de comportarse como lo ha hecho.

Me cautiva, me desespera, me intriga, me encanta…Todo esto entre mil y una cosas más que no puedo poner en palabras. Es sólo como si lo que siempre añoraste, de repente pase ante tus ojos, y tú no puedes hacer más que jugar las fichas que tienes. Yo ya he jugado las mías, y parecen no ser suficiente, ¡nunca son suficiente!

Creo que después de todo, lo he jodido, como siempre. Me aviento a la piscina sin agua, no veo más allá de ese momento de intensa adrenalina, y después; la nada. Yo de nuevo, intentando sostener ante mí misma un montón de teorías e ideas sobre el mundo y las relaciones, que evidentemente, no funcionan.

A fin de cuentas, estoy triste, sí, pero enojada también. Enojada con él por comportarse así, por no ser congruente, y enojada conmigo por permitirle llegar hasta donde quiere, por permitir que mi importe.

Salí de la ducha y llamé a los chicos para organizar la noche de póker. A través de los años, todo se iba, pero la noche de póker, permanecía. Este año escolar aún no habíamos dado inicio oficial, esta noche sería cuando.

Todos dijeron que estarían aquí alrededor de las ocho de la noche, y eso me animó. No sabía a qué hora llegaría Ami, así que fui al supermercado caminando, está muy cerca de casa.

Cerca de una hora después estaba de regreso en casa cargada de miles de bolsas y caminando con dificultad. Ahora venía la prueba de fuego, subir hasta el ático cargando las bolsas. Hay dos opciones subir de una, o dejar la mitad de las cosas y volver por ellas. Oh dios, debí haber esperado a que llegara Ami para que me acompañara.

Decidí por subir con todas las bolsas de una sola vez, mala idea; a media escalera se rompió una de las bolsas y las cosas rodaron hacia abajo. Un rato después, me encontraba en la cocina acomodando todo, tras haber logrado subir todas las cosas. ¡Ese Maldito Ascensor! ¿Cuándo lo iba a arreglar?

Puse el mantel de fieltro verde en la mesa, vasos, ceniceros, las cartas y todo lo demás. Ami aún no venía, me estaba desesperando, así que me fui a arreglar para matar tiempo. Justo cuando terminé llegó ella y con pena me preguntó si podía traer a Taiki al póker, la respuesta evidente fue sí. Otro al que le íbamos a vaciar los bolsillos.

-Bueno y ya que tenemos tiempo, ¿por qué no me cuentas cómo te fue el otro día con él?-

-¡Sí!- respondió emocionada –Pues nos vimos en la universidad después de mi asesoría con Nicholas y fuimos a un barecito con billar-

-Muy bien, ¿cómo te fue con Nicholas?-

-Todo en orden- me contaba Ami mientras preparábamos botana- Vamos a empezar ya con el marco teórico-

-¡Qué bien! Eso es más de lo que puedo decir de la mía, pero bueno, sigamos con Taiki-

-Sí, bueno, pues eso. Fuimos al bar este, tomamos café y jugamos, bueno, jugó billar. Yo me limitaba a pegarle mal a las bolas con el palito ese, pero me gustó el juego- rió- Después nos quedamos un rato tomando vino y charlando. Eso fue todo-

-¿Y? ¿Se besaron?-

-Y me sentí muy bien…Sí, nos besamos- se puso roja.

-¿Lo viste hoy?-

-Sí, en la universidad, fuimos por un té y le dije de la noche de cartas-

-Me parece excelente que venga-

-También vi a Darien- soltó sin mirarme mientras cortaba el queso en cubitos.

-Ah, pues sí, supongo que no es raro verlo en la universidad, trabaja ahí- intenté ironizar- ¿Pasó algo?-

-No, me saludó y como que hizo amago de acercarse, pero al final no lo hizo. Setsuna sí me preguntó por ti- cerré un ojo y fruncí la cara con vergüenza.

-¿Qué le dijiste?-

-Que habías estado leyendo hasta tarde y no te habías levantado. Ahora soy oficialmente una mentirosa…- contestó encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Dijo algo?-

-No, sólo rió y me pidió que llevaras los Diálogos de Platón para el viernes, quiere sacar copias-

-Vale, espero que no se me olvide-

Continuamos con los bocadillos y la gente fue llegando uno a uno. Cuando Mal llegó hizo una de sus gracias de siempre que tanto me animaban.

-Ay, no sé qué tengo aquí atrás que me pica- dijo llevándose una mano a la espalda con cara de sufrimiento, de repente cambió su cara a una de sorpresa y sacó una rosa blanca- ¡Oh! Una flor para la bella anfitriona- expuso magistralmente dándomela y se encaminó donde Ami. Cuando llegó con ella hizo algo similar- Otra rosa para la otra bella anfitriona- Ami rió y la tomó.

-Bueno, y ustedes, grupo de impresentables, ¿qué trajeron para las señoritas?- se burló Mal mientras se sentaba en la mesa con su gesto de superioridad de siempre, las piernas abiertas y los brazos recargados en las rodillas.

Cuando quedó claro que él era el único payaso que hacía esas cosas, empezamos a sentarnos todos para organizar el juego. Taiki llegó y se integró muy bien al grupo. Sólo faltaba Diamante para comenzar, le llamamos y dijo que no llegaría porque se sentía un poco mal. Ahora sí, jugamos por pares; Ami y Taiki, Rei y Zafiro, Lita y Mina, Mal y yo.

-Saquen su dinero queridos colegas y vayan olvidándose de él- pedí con cortesía, no tenía caso seguir con la farsa- Es más, si gustan puedo ahorrarles la vergüenza de ser humillados, me dan el dinero y ya. Es más fácil-

-Menos silencio y más acción- gritó Mina que era casa esta vez y tenía puesta la típica visera de dealer de Las Vegas. Es una tramposa, seguro que siendo casa, algo raro pasará.

Mal y yo intentábamos coordinarnos, pero teníamos juegos siempre tan dispares que era complicado, nunca teníamos victorias rotundas y siempre alguno de los dos se tenía que sacrificar. Taiki se integró perfectamente y resultó ser mucho más extrovertido de lo que parece. En un rato ya hacía bromas y estaba igual de borracho que los demás, porque claro, en esta casa puede faltar de todo, menos la cerveza.

Alrededor de las 2 de la mañana dimos por terminado el juego, yo en lo personal, ya no tenía más dinero disponible para seguir jugando. No apostamos grandes cantidades, pero ahí no tenía nada más.

Rei y Zafiro resultaron ser un gran equipo y nos barrieron a todos. Mientras algunos se despedían, ellos contaban su dinero y se lo repartían. Taiki se ofreció a llevar a Mal y Zafiro no fue con ellos porque Rei se dijo que "lo llevaría a su casa" después. Zafiro es callado y tranquilo, es más de observar, y Rei es toda fuerza. Contrario a lo que se pensaría, se estaban entendiendo maravillosamente. Zafiro la adoraba en toda su persona, la escuchaba. Rei a su vez le daba sus espacios, me encanta verla tan entera con él y a la vez tan ella.

Cuando Taiki se despidió de Ami, salieron ambos un momento y la besó al lado de la puerta. Ella se puso rojísima de que todos la vieran, aunque realmente cada quién tenía su atención en otro lado y nadie comentó nada al respecto.

Finalmente se fueron todos, ahora habían dos posibilidades, como en el chiste; lavar los platos o no lavarlos; si los lavo ahora no hay problema, pero si los lavo mañana hay dos posibilidades; que los lave en la mañana o que me levante con pereza, si los lavo en la mañana no hay problema, pero si me levanto con pereza hay dos posibilidades….

Uf, demasiada reflexión, los lavo mañana temprano, o en la tarde, o cualquier momento que esa opción conlleve. Ami y yo charlamos un poco mientras llevábamos todo a la cocina. Me preguntó quinientas veces cómo había visto a Taiki. La respuesta fue bien, siempre, pero no dejaba la cuestión. Le dije que me había parecido una buena señal que se pudiera adaptar tan bien. De cualquier modo, ella no escuchaba, preguntaba sólo para no oír su ruido interno. Repetía una y otra vez lo entendida y lo escuchada que se sentía…Yo debo confesar, por egoísta que suene, que todo esto me alegraba, claro que sí, pero también me daba envidia. Eso nunca se lo dije, sonreí y le di todos los ánimos que mi salían por la hora y por todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Cuando la cosa parecía un poco menos caótica, nos fuimos a la cama y le deseé feliz sueños con Taiki. Sin muchas ganas me fui a mi cuarto y me puse los auriculares del MP3, no había miedo de que me hiciera pensar, no había nada que pensar, sólo podía sentir. La música me guió bien, quería expresarme sacar ese extraño dolor.

No quise contener las lágrimas, era todo tan intenso, que quizá era lo más cercano que tenía al sentimiento que añoraba. Hacía tanto que no sentía real e intensamente que esto me recordaba que aún estaba viva. Estaba simplemente ahí, regañándome por haber osado pensar, por haber osado creer, y aún así, pidiendo a la Luna que me diera ese cálido sentimiento de emoción y aprecio.

Este llanto era tan extraño, quería llorar, mientras más tristes fueran las canciones era mejor. Quería que alguien me abrazara y nunca me soltara, que me repitiera una y otra vez que no estaba sola, y sabía sin embargo, que ni así me lo creería. Me parecía simplemente que todos tenían algo, Ami tenía su dulzura, Rei tenía su fuerza…En fin, y yo era un bicho raro, no era misteriosa, ni moderada, ni podía concentrar atención que no fuera momentánea por mi peculiar todo.

No era Darien en problema, era el detonante. Sería tonto centrarlo todo en él, pero me era tan difícil quitarle importancia y dejar de pensar que quizá en él encuentre la solución. Pero probablemente él, tan imponente, tan suyo, no iba a ver más allá, ni requerir esto. Quizá si pensamos tan similar, quizá…No sé, esté en sintonía conmigo.

Al final siempre vuelvo a lo mismo, es más feliz uno cuando está solo, más egoísta, sí, pero más feliz. Cuando estamos solos no tenemos que someter nuestros pensamientos a juicio o a consenso, no hay que mediar. Reitero que suena poco amoroso al mundo y al desarrollo personal, pero el desarrollo personal viene de muchos lugares, no necesariamente de estar de acuerdo con el mundo o las personas. Todo esto claro, no es políticamente correcto, lo que me lleva irremediablemente a consolarme, como siempre, con Nietzsche, con el Super-Hombre…

El sueño me fue ganando, me fui quedando dormida con los ojos irritados y la música de fondo.

Me levanté de mejor humor el jueves a las dos de la tarde. Dormí muchísimo, pero lo necesitaba. El profesor de teatro me decía que dormía tanto porque tengo la consciencia limpia; no sé si sea verdad, lo que sí sé es que es lo único que me reconforta y me pone en otra perspectiva. Tal vez freudianamente puede decir que ahí entro en contacto con mi inconsciente y transfiero mis problemas…

Encendí el televisor y me pasé un rato así, hasta que me quité la pereza mental. Enseguida fui a darme una ducha. Ami ya tenía horas despierta y me dijo que comiéramos. Mientras ella preparaba la comida, yo fregaba los platos y las cosas de ayer.

Comimos una ensalada de pasta con salmón y tomamos té negro con hielo. Después de comer no tenía ganas de hacer nada, pero me sentía culpable por haber estado floja en la semana, entonces revisé qué había que hacer y decidí ir a la biblioteca por unas referencias.

Me venía bien un poco de aire, aunque el día de hoy fuera particularmente helado. Aceleré el paso para entrar en calor, el viento me quemaba la piel y no pensaba en nada más que en llegar a la biblioteca, donde habría calefacción…Mi cuenta de la calefacción en casa…Iba a ser enorme este año, vivíamos en un sauna.

Cuando subía las escaleras hacia la zona de consulta me topé con Andrew.

-¡Serena! ¿Cómo estás?- saludó dándome un abrazo.

-Bien Andy, ¿y tú?-

-Muy bien también. ¿Te sientes mejor ya?-

-¿Mejor?- pregunté sin entender.

-Sí, ayer te busqué y le pregunté a Ami por ti. Me dijo que te sentías algo mal, que te quería dar gripa- ¡fabuloso! Todo pudo decirme Ami y esto se le olvida.

-Sí, sí. Perdona, es que tengo la cabeza en no sé dónde. Me siento mejor, pero, ¿por qué me buscabas?-

-Ah, es que Darien me dijo que no fuiste a asesoría y quería ver qué pasaba porque no me parecía normal que no llegaras sin más- oh, claro, notó que no fui, eso sí lo nota, y no sólo eso, le va con la queja a Andrew, lo que no nota y lo que no dice es la enorme grosería que me dijo el lunes sobre su oficina y la asesoría. No era normal, claro que no lo era.

-Ya, lo siento, pero es que en verdad no me sentía nada bien, y mira, al final fue mejor. Me quedé un día y la cosa no fue a más- intenté cuadrar la historia con todo y mi sorpresa.

-Claro, menos mal. De todos modos, díselo a Darien, porque le gusta mucho tu trabajo y para que sepa no pasó nada- me despeinó el pelo. A Darien le iba a decir eso, nada más y nada menos que ¡Su puta madre! Sí, como no, iba a ir yo ahora a disculparme con él a su oficina….

-Gracias por preocuparte Andrew- sonreí.

-No puedo hacer menos, Sere. Que te aproveche el estudio-

-Gracias de nuevo, nos vemos- nos abrazamos.

-Adiós-

-Adiós-

Lo único que me faltaba. Qué calidad de cobarde, no lo podía creer, qué descaro de ir con Andrew con esas bobadas. Era obvio después de lo del lunes que yo no iba a ir a verlo, y no creo que sea tan ingenuo como para pensar que yo haría como que nada pasó y me presentara ahí.

Si tiene un problema con esto, puede venir y decirme que no pasa nada, yo lo intenté el lunes…

A decir verdad no tenía ganas de seguir pensando en su estupidez, aunque me daba un gusto extraño saber que algo en mi ausencia le había molestado o intrigado tanto, como para ir con Andrew y preguntarle.

Decidida a seguir con mi plan, me fui a la sección de libros que buscaba y me senté ahí con el portátil a copiar información.

La gente iba y venía. El sol se fue ocultando poco a poco y yo recabé bastante información. Aún necesitaba imágenes, tenía que tener eso en cuenta para la próxima asesoría con Sestuna, sin las imágenes no podía escribir de lleno.

Comencé a guardar mis cosas y cogí los libros que iba a sacar para verlos en casa. Aún no terminaba de empacar todo cuando vi a Setsuna entrar en el pasillo con unos libros en la mano. Me emocioné mucho de verla, siempre con su aura de paz, era como un respiro fresco entre tanta cosa.

-¡Setsuna! ¡Hola!

-Hola Serena, ¿cómo estás?- sonrió.

-Muy bien, trabajando un rato, ¿y tú?

-Bien, pues aquí me tienes, igual. Revisando unas referencias para una clase.

-Oh, muy bien. Yo ya me iba, he estado aquí un par de horas ya- comenté señalando mis cosas.

-¿Estás muy ocupada Serena?- preguntó cambiando el tono.

-No, ¿por qué?- me intrigué.

-Deseo hablar contigo en mi oficina- soltó en tu tono siempre sin alteraciones.

-Vamos- respondí sin dudarlo- ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Vamos- dijo ella poniéndose en movimiento. Es muy cautelosa, no hablaría ahí. Yo la seguí. Atravesamos la universidad entera con un frío impresionante, hablábamos de trivialidades y nos burlábamos de unas publicaciones de la universidad. Siempre privilegiaban a los que no decían realmente nada.

Llegamos a la oficina y como siempre, olor de Sestsuna estaba ahí, era tan relajante. Cuando entramos, no pude contenerme. Entramos las dos y me mandó a cerrar la puerta

-Dime, ¿qué pasó?

-Pues…Pareciera que esta facultad está en mi contra- dejó salir Setsuna mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

-¿Eso otra vez?- pregunté anonadada, era increíbles.

-Eso…Otra vez…No sé si es por la corriente que profeso, no sé si es por mi método de clase. De cualquier manera, de nuevo algo mío está trayendo problemas. La cosa es que ahora han involucrado a más personas como ejemplo de mi mala manera de hacer todo, y esa es la cuestión. ¿A que no sabes a quién?- terminó mientras encendía la computadora.

-¿A quién?

-A ti- me volteó o a ver.

-¿A mí?- la pregunta sonó de lo más sorprendida.

-Sí, o mejor dicho, a tu trabajo. Perdona por todo esto, pero creí que deberías saberlo.

-Al contrario, muchas gracias, pero, ¿qué pasó?

-Pues básicamente, en la junta de maestros donde se hace el seguimiento de los proyectos de tesis, se fijaron en el tuyo para decir que no es posible que yo avale una investigación como esta y que el tema que planteas es improcedente. Dicen que no está bien y que no es adecuado- terminó negando con la cabeza.

-No puede ser… ¡Esta gentuza! ¿Me van a revocar el tema?- pregunté con miedo.

-Espera, espera Serena. No te van a revocar nada. Yo me puse en mis cinco a defenderte, pero como el cuerpo completo me tiene por lo peor, llamaron a un tercero para avalar lo que haces- me comencé a desesperar.

-¿A un tercero? Pero si ni hay nadie aquí que sepa de eso- rebatí desesperada- Seguro trajeron a alguien más que nos tirara mierda.

-No es que haya alguien experto en sí, no en el tema específico, pero si hay alguien que ante los ojos de Tomoe-San podía decir si el tema era o no procedente.

-¿Y qué pasó?- demandé exasperada.

-Pues que Darien-Kun defendió tu trabajo. Dijo que él encontraba todo bien y que no veía lo irracional por ningún lado- oh, Darien, esto no lo vi venir.

-¿Darien? ¿Darien Chiba? ¿A él llamaron?- abrí los ojos exageradamente. No cabía en la sorpresa, no sabía de dónde me había venido el golpe. Nada me cuadraba.

-Sí, a él llamaron. Defendió tu tesis en una. Serena fue increíble, no sé cómo hice para no reírme. Pidió que le explicaran a él dónde estaba el problema, dónde radicaba lo irracional o poco lógico de tu tema. Lo mejor fue que terminó diciendo que él era una persona acostumbrada a trabajar seriamente y que la única manera de que aquello fuera improcedente, era que se tratara de algo personal o algún tipo de tabú incongruente con la idea que la universidad da de sí misma, o por lo menos, de la idea que le pintaron a él cuando lo contrataron- ¡por todos los Kamis! ¡Oh gran Kami! No podía pensar en nada más.

-¡Gran Kami! ¿Y qué pasó al final?

-Nada, Tomoe-San, Kaolinette-Kun y los otros salieron furiosos, claro, lo disimularon muy bien. Darien-Kun me dijo que no me preocupara, que mientras a él le pidieran su opinión, iba a decir la verdad de lo que le parece, y le parece muy bien- Setsuna sonrió- Pero bueno, ya te imaginas lo que se traen entre manos, ¿verdad?

-Sí, me imagino…Lo de siempre- contesté distraída, no podía quitar mi atención del tema- Setsuna…Esto, ¿cuándo fue?

-El viernes por la tarde. Se supone que Darien-Kun no estaría presente porque él no es asesor de nadie oficialmente. Por un lado agradezco que no estuviera ocupado y que llegara rápido para defender tu tema, aunque no tuviera que estar-

-Ocupado…- que alguien me defina ocupado y que hagan cuadrar no ocupado con lo que estaba haciendo él en ese momento, ese día- Bueno, lo agradecemos ambas, creo. Gra…Gracias por contarme.

-No te preocupes. Ahora sólo te pido que le pongas todo a esa tesis, sé que lo harás, Pero esto hasta cierto punto ya es algo personal. Tiene que ser la mejor tesis- claro, así ni me presiono ni nada.

-Lo haré, lo prometo- Setsuna se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a arreglas sus cosas.

-Me tengo que ir con la bebé, pero quédate tranquila. Gracias por tu tiempo.

-Al contrario, gracias a ti…

-Espero verte dentro de una semana para la siguiente asesoría, y mañana te veo por el libro.

-Sí, sí, el libro, de hecho lo traigo aquí- me agaché a sacarlo de la mochila y se lo di.-Nos vemos mañana- sonreí y me despedí con una inclinación, no era necesaria en realidad, pero Setsuna me impresionaba tanto, que no podía evitarlo. Ella me agradeció por el libro y se puso su abrigo para irse.

Cuando salí de su oficina, fue como pasar de una dimensión a otra. Ami y yo tenemos una broma, decimos que la oficina de Setsuna es la dimensión desconocida a partir de un día en que hubo un temblor leve: ambas estábamos con Setsuna, toda la universidad histérica saliendo por todos lados y nosotras ni enteradas, ni siquiera se movieron las campanas de viento que tiene colgadas en la ventana… A partir de ese día hasta de los temblores dudamos porque la oficina está en un 4 piso de un edificio hecho con los pies, si hubiera temblado, se hubiera sentido ahí antes que en ningún otro lado de la universidad.

Mientras trataba de bajar a la realidad me recargué en un descanso de la escalera y me quedé pensando en todo lo que Setsuna me había dicho. Saqué un cigarro y me deleité por un momento, fumando en el frío. Darien me defendió, bueno, defendió mi tesis…No me lo puedo creer…La verdad es que tampoco tenía por qué sorprenderme, él era parte de mi asesoría, no iba a tirar piedras contra su propio tejado…

Quería encontrar una forma de pactar paz, esta situación ya se me había salido demasiado de las manos…Claro que quería más de él, pero no si la cosa iba a estar así, no si iba a ocupar todos mis pensamientos de forma negativa y a jugar con mi ánimo como pelota de tenis.

Abrí mi mochila y saqué el paraguas, entonces vislumbré mi último intento de bandera blanca. Sólo esperaba que él lo comprendiera.

Saqué el libro y fui directo a su oficina, cuando llegué, respiré profundo. Sabía que él estaba dentro y aunque me moría por verlo, por mirar en sus ojos azules, me contuve. Rápidamente deposité el libro en la bandeja, al lado de su puerta y me fui de allí.

Agradecimiento, pacto de paz, aquello podía ser todo eso y más, en verdad rezaba a todos los Kamis porque no lo tomara por ningún lado negativo. Se ha portado horrible, es verdad, y yo quiero debería alejarme de él todo lo que pueda, eso también es verdad, pero no podía dejar pasar desapercibida la defensa que hizo de mi trabajo.

Ahora me quedaba más claro que nunca que esto nunca debió salírsenos de las manos, que era mejor así, tener todo de alguien sin posibilidad de malos entendidos; tenerlo como amigo, como profesor, como asesor…Todo lo que se saliera de eso era demasiado complicado y curiosamente, pensarlo así, me dolía profundamente.

Caminé de regreso a casa sin poder evitar pensar en el día de mañana, otra vez tenía clase con Darien. Si lo pensaba bien, quizá no fuera tan malo, es decir, después de lo del libro, en la clase podría ver algún cambio, algo…

Cuando entré en casa Ami estaba frente al televisor con su cajón de calcetines y todos ellos vaciados, estaba ordenándolos mientras miraba las noticias. Le conté lo que me dijo Setsuna y se vanaglorió en su "acertada percepción" de que él no podía ser tan malo. Preparé una ensalada para ambas, ninguna tenía mucha hambre. Cuando terminamos, me senté a leer un rato y al no poderme concentrar, me entraron ganas de escribir.

Fui a mi cuarto por la carpeta en la que guardo las cosas que escribo, el letrero citando a Nietzsche y la muerte de dios en mi puerta me recibió; "Gott ist tot" se leía cada vez que alguien entraba a mi habitación, es magnánimo, simplemente acertado, nunca me cansaría de esa frase. Del otro lado de la puerta, la frase cambiaba: "Nietzsche ist tot".

Una vez con la carpeta, regresé a la mesa del salón y busqué la última página que había escrito, la busqué y la busqué, pero no tuve éxito.

-Ami, ¿sabes dónde puse la hoja aquella que estaba escribiendo el otro día?- pregunté sin dejar de revolver la carpeta.

-Está en el libro sobre arte del cuerpo, la regresé ahí después de leerla- me respondió como si nada. ¡Como si nada! Yo me llevé las manos a la boca y Ami se giró a mirarme sin comprender.

-Ese libro es de Darien.- expliqué.

-¿Y? No creo que su libro por ósmosis adquiera lo que tú escribes- ¡coño! Claro que él no entendería lo que yo quise decir…no después de esto.

-No Ami, se lo devolví hoy- entonces su cara se tornó como la mía.

-¿Pero cómo? Creí que no lo habías visto hoy-

-No, no lo vi, se lo dejé en su bandeja- me llevé la mano a la frente -¿Qué voy a hacer? Para este momento ya lo habrá visto…

-Lo siento Serena, de verdad lo siento, no sabía que el libro no era tuyo…-se disculpó Ami, sentándose a mi lado.

-No, si no es tu culpa, ni siquiera sabía yo que se lo iba a devolver. Debí revisarlo antes, es más no debí devolverlo aún, ni siquiera lo terminé de leer. Es sólo que me embargó la situación como siempre y ¡Dale! A la piscina sin agua. Es que con este hombre nada pasa como tiene que pasar, me va a volver loca, ¡LOCA!-

-¿Qué fue lo último que escribiste?-

-¿Qué?- pregunté casi desesperando por no entender por qué Ami quería saber eso.

-Sí, claro, aquí la cosa es que él va a leer cosas que tú escribes, ¿no? Entonces, ¿con qué se va a topar?- ¡claro! Ahora sí, bueno, no…Ojalá se fuera a topar con un texto teórico, pero no, esa no era la naturaleza de los escritos de esa carpeta, no…Esto era algo más…mmm…personal.

-Pues tú misma lo leíste cariño, lo último que leíste-

-¡No!-

-¡Sí!-

-¿Leyó eso?- Ami no podía bajar su histeria, y debería ser Yo la histérica, pero claro, no podía ponerme así ahora, entonces seríamos dos, y eso ya es mucho…sobre todo cuando no hay nadie más para no ceder al pánico.

-Dímelo tú…-

-Pero yo pensaba que quizás sería otra hoja la que había leído, no sé, que habías escrito más cosas…-

-Pues no, leyó justo eso… ¡Ay, mi madre! ¿Con qué cara lo veo yo mañana? ¿Me lo puedes decir?-

-Serena- me abrazó –Trata de permanecer tranquila, no pasa nada, es decir, esto no cambia mucho las cosas ni las empeora después de todo lo que ha pasado, igual incluso es bueno- claro, esa teoría de nuevo, esperaba nunca tener que volver a ella en mi vida; ya todo está tan mal, que no puede ir peor.

-Sí las cambia, porque por un lado yo no quiero que él sepa lo que pienso, y por el otro, lo que yo planeaba devolviéndole el libro, exactamente lo contrario, dejar las cosas en paz. Ahora va a pensar que le fui a tirar los tejos de nuevo-

-¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? Si te dice algo, le dices que por qué le anda preguntado por ti a Andrew después de su clara demostración de afecto del lunes- bueno, eso también era cierto.

-Bueno, como sea, creo que usaré la técnica típica; ya no puedo hacer nada, usar el "me vale madre", y trataré de ser positiva y pensar que ya pasó y que más cosas vendrán- dije abstrayéndome de mí misma, que era precisamente el punto de mi técnica, ya tan conocida. Me puse de pie, di las buenas noches pensando sólo en ir a la cama, y me fui a mi habitación.

Sólo quería quedarme dormida, abstraerme en verdad y mañana ya se vería lo que pasaba, o el día después, o el día después. Con respecto a la clase de mañana, todo era oscuro; por un lado me moría por llegar, por ver a Darien, sus ojos, cuando se arregla el pelo…Y por el otro no sabía qué esperar ni cómo actuar, porque no sabía qué pensaba ahora él.

Antes de dormir, le llamé a mi madre. Hablamos un poco de todo. Nuevo corte de pelo, Shingo y la escuela, los padres de Mal, mi padre y el estrés de la universidad… Me preguntó sin cesar sobre mi estado de ánimo del otro día, y yo sin cesar le dije que todo estaba bien. En realidad no estaba mal, sólo que habían cosas muy raras en mi vida que no podía contarle.

Me dijo que me pondría en la semana un paquete con cosas y que entre ellas habría un libro que tendría que entregar a un profesor de arquitectura de la universidad, de parte de mi padre. Saqué mi agenda para anotar el nombre y mi madre dictó. Le conté del tatuaje y me preguntó del todo al respecto, no contenta, pero sí curiosa por verlo. Nos despedimos y me quedé hojeando mi agenda…No tenía ningún recordatorio anotado.

Seguí con la tontería, viendo mi calendario, pronto me vendría la regla, tenía que poner tampones en mi mochila para no resultar sorprendida a la mala. Estaba por guardarla, cuando leí algo; parte del poema que había dejado en el libro estaba ahí, empecé a escribirlo ahí y luego lo pasé a la hoja…

_El profesor me pregunta y no le sé responder. Dice que estoy en la luna, pero no sabe con quién. No sabe que en mi luna, habita él conmigo, más allá de su clase y la escucha mía. Puedo pensarme pretenciosa, y decirle que sus labios me saben igual, que los labios que beso en mi sueño; puedo ignorar este apetito por él; lo que no puedo, es explicarme, cómo, cuándo y por qué he llegado, precisamente, a este poder._

_¿Quién eres? Te pregunto cada vez que vienes, y aunque te he prometido quitarme los zapatos, cierras los ojos y prohíbes que entre. Apenada por codiciarte y no querer tenerte; tantas tardes mataría por ti…y tantos días queriendo matarte._

_Trae el fuego a esta mesa de tres patas, en las que el café se enfría. Trae el fuego, pídete un bocadillo, y siéntate tranquilo a mirar cómo me incendio; baila cuando intentes tomarme con tus ojos y canta cuando intentes mirarme con tus manos._

_Acaricio con mis pies el lomo de estas avenidas de concreto, me caen a golpes los sonidos de la ciudad y cimbran mis pies y mis cabellos. Fui tristemente triste, y ahora que sonrío, tengo miedo de que lo pasado no sea cierto. Esta tarde la ilusión me muestra un nuevo lenguaje; el paisaje de un camino hermoso se queda quieto como fotografía, el mañana me espera con la mano tendida._

_Rayos de luz le gritan embustero a un corazón roto, y con nubes como pinceladas, la esperanza me cura las heridas. Ven y dime tu historia a mí, que soy la historia de un pueblo, un espejo que espera romperse en el reloj de arena de la desesperación._

_Un cigarro tras otro, apagando colillas como si con eso consiguiera apagar la noche, apagar el día, apagarlo todo…_

Y…sí, definitivamente no creo que se lo vaya a tomar bien, pensé mientras cerraba la agenda y la ponía en la mesa de noche. Encendí una vela y me tumbé en la cama, mirando al techo. Mañana vería a Darien y no habría forma de huir, tampoco es que quisiera huir como tal…tenía curiosidad de verle, no tanto por su reacción, sino simplemente por examinar nuevamente sus facciones, por grabar en mi mente el tono de su voz…

Era de lo más raro, cada vez que intentaba recrear en mi mente su rostros, la imagen que aparecía no era nada clara. Como si se negara a ser atrapado en un recuerdo o definido por la acción de una imagen que evoca.

Poco antes de quedarme dormida, apagué la vela y me envolví en mi edredón, mirando intermitentemente la luz que se colaba entre las persianas que había olvidado cerrar.

Me desperté un poco antes de la hora normal, sin necesidad de escuchar el despertador, que por cierto, había olvidado programar. Enseguida aquella angustia se adueñó de mí nuevamente, y pensando en tranquilizarme y en que aún era temprano, me quedé arrebujada en la cama.

Intenté volver a algún estado entre el sueño y la vigilia; fracasé miserablemente. Sin más ánimo de intentar, me levanté de la cama y fui a la ducha, esa condenada costumbre que no era capaz de quitarme…ducharme siempre por las mañanas. Recordé, riendo para mí misma, lo que pasó la última vez que me duché por la noche, Mal llegó y me encontró en estado poco presentable, y no es que le viniera nada mal….

Ami no entendía del todo por qué me gustaba tanto ducharme por las mañanas, pero después de algún tiempo, fue adquiriendo el hábito. Me sentía simplemente más despierta y fresca para el día. Mi madre siempre me mandaba a la ducha por las mañanas en los años de adolecente en que parecía nunca querer despertar…y por cierto, eso de que los franceses no se bañan, es una mentira vil…por lo menos con los que yo conozco. El mal que hace la historia; costumbres de la corte, extrapoladas a hoy en día…y esa era otra, el orgullo por la revolución y la inmensa cantidad de cabezas que rodaron…O se estaba de un lado, o se estaba del otro, y mi madre definitivamente, estaba muy feliz de que su país se hubiera deshecho hace tanto tiempo de la monarquía, al menos en apariencia.

Pronto me encontré frente a Ami, que dormía plácidamente. La desperté antes de ir a vestirme y se negó por todos los medios inútilmente, porque bien sabía que terminaría levantándose. Fui a mi habitación y me quedé largos minutos ahí, frente al armario, sin moverme o pensar siquiera. Desperté de mi letargo, saqué unos pantalones negros ajustados, una blusa suelta larga y las botas grises.

Mientras Ami se alistaba, yo me sequé un poco el pelo, en esta época no era ninguna buena idea salir con el cabello mojado. Deseaba enormemente que el inverno se fuera y que llegara la primavera, o mejor aún, el verano, para ir a la playa a tirarnos largas horas y salir al parque y a tomar helados. Yo, en lo personal, adoro tanto el helado que lo como en cualquier época del año, eso no quita que me miren como si estuviera loca…pero mucha gente lo hace, sino las heladerías no estarían abiertas en invierno…

Me dejé el cabello suelto, y me delineé un poco los ojos. Cuando Ami estuvo lista, desayunamos algo, cogimos los abrigos y las mochilas, y salimos de la casa. Esta vez parecía menos histérica que la anterior, simplemente porque a pesar de todo, la realidad es que no tenía esperanzas puestas en el día de hoy. Creo que era mejor así, siempre había un brillo de fe por ahí, pero lo logré mantener a ralla y me sentía bien con ello. Si una no espera nada, no sale lastimada.

En el camino a la universidad compramos un café para llevar, cuando llegamos, fumamos un cigarro fuera del salón. Ami no solía fumar por las mañanas, pero dijo que sabía que yo no estaba del todo bien y que se aliaría a mí extrañeza con un cigarro; un gesto extraño, pero lo agradecí. Terminamos de fumar cuando llegaron Lita y Rei, y juntas entramos al salón, no tenía ningún caso esperar a Chiba fuera, ¿para qué? De todos modos últimamente no solía saludar.

Yo estaba sentada en mi asiento de siempre, girada hacia atrás, charlando con Rei, cuando entró Darien. Me giré enseguida, él entró presuroso como siempre, puntual como siempre, desbordante de energía, como siempre. Se quitó el increíble abrigo hasta medio muslo que siempre usa y lo colgó sobre la silla.

Por un momento pensé que su actitud había regresado a ser la de siempre, pero enseguida cruzó sus ojos con los míos, supe que no era así; era algún punto intermedio entre lo de la vez anterior y las otras veces.

No me evitaba como la semana pasada, pero seguía sin ser como antes. Se apoyó en el escritorio, de frente a nosotros y dijo algo de una dinámica distinta de clase. Sacó un pequeño texto y antes de comenzar a leerlo, nos dijo que pusiéramos mucha atención.

Era un pequeño fragmente de Franz Kafka, Ante la ley. Leyó lenta y potentemente, seguro que oírlo leer eso mismo en alemán, no tendría igual. Mientras escuchaba su voz, y la grababa en mi mente, como lo había planeado; miré la hoja que leía a través de la luz del salón, eran letras occidentales con escritura japonesa. Reí por dentro, no como burla, simplemente me pareció gracioso, seguramente es difícil leer de corrido caracteres japoneses para quien no los aprende desde pequeño.

Cuando terminó de leer, deseé que su voz nunca cesara, pero así fue. Nos preguntó si la lectura había sido clara, todos respondieron que sí. Este curso era a fin de cuentas optativo, y todos cuantos estábamos ahí, estábamos familiarizados con occidente, alguno de sus idiomas y sus ideas.

Nos pidió entonces que escribiéramos en una página, un pequeño párrafo, contextualizando lo leído en el texto con lo ya conocido de Nietzsche y sus ideas sobre el Übermensch (El Súper Hombre).

Enseguida saqué un folio de mi mochila y comencé a escribir. Las palabras me fluían fácilmente. Hablaba sobre el propio forjar del destino y la desconfianza del exterior. En menos de diez minutos había llenado la página. Me levanté la primera y caminé hacia el escritorio, donde Darien interrumpía su lectura, al verme venir. Dejé el papel sobre el escritorio, buscando por un momento algo en su mirada, algo que encontré, pero no pude descifrar. Pronunció un silencioso "Danke". No apartó su mirada de mí, no apartó sus ojos de los míos, como si intentara encontrar en mí, lo mismo que yo buscaba en él. No hubo nada más.

Me di la vuelta para regresar a mi asiento y caminé mirando como los demás escribían. Algunos re-leían, no seguros con su escrito. Yo nunca lo hacía, una vez que terminaba, terminaba, no porque me pensara muy buena, simplemente porque no me gustaba alargar ese tipo de situaciones en la postura del autor que siempre puede modificar interminablemente su obra, nunca contento con el resultado final. A sabiendas de que puede haber, siempre más.

Cuando hube regresado, Darien pidió a todos los que fueran terminando que leyeran el capítulo tres del libro en curso. Saqué el mío y me puse a leer, no era la primera vez que pasaba por ese libro, ni la segunda, ni la tercera, pero igual leí.

La gente se iba parando lentamente, y Darien iba leyendo lo que le entregaban. Cerca de quince minutos después, no todos había terminado, y él notó que no tendría caso retomar los pocos minutos que quedaban de clase.

Dijo a los que ya habíamos terminado que podíamos salir y que nos veíamos en la próxima. Sonriendo nos dio una última mirada a todos y volvió a la revisión de los textos.

Enseguida me puse de pie, cogí mis cosas, y salí. Las chicas aún no terminaban, encendí un cigarro y esperé, recargada en el barandal, mirando hacia abajo. La gente salía y entraba a los salones. En ese momento Zafiro, venía a buscar a Rei a la salida de clase.

Diamante salió poco después y se unió a la charla, me preguntó qué había escrito, cosa que también odio, lo escrito y entregado, escrito y entregado está, pero aún así respondí y charlamos al respecto. Unos minutos más tarde salieron Ami y Rei, con las mismas preguntas, y nuevamente comenzamos con el tema.

Mina llegó también para encontrarse con nosotras e ir al café, su clase había terminado temprano.

-Mina, tú nunca entiendes nada, ¡eso es normal!- me burlé por la cara de Mina sobre un chiste de Zafiro.-Es broma, Ami y yo te explicamos al rato, pero vámonos de aquí, no quiero toparme con el tipo ese- dije sólo para nosotras, mientras Diamante y Zafiro se golpeaban de broma.

-Sí, claro, el tipo ese le dices ahora- ironizó Rei.

-Ya sabes lo que pasa, vámonos antes de que salga del salón- respondí.

-Eres una miedosa cobarde Tsukino, pero ni modo, ¿quieres huir? Huyamos pues, igual nos lo vamos a topar más adelante- replicó Rei.

-Sabes bien que no soy cobarde, sólo me quiero ahorrar el verlo y que me siente peor-

-¿Entonces qué? ¿De qué te quejas?- se acercó Zafiro.

-De nada, ya sabes, Serena es rarita- rió Lita.

-Serena, ya hablando en serio, yo que tú, le tomaba la palabra a Andrew con lo de la lobotomía frontal- me dijo Zafiro, mientras abrazaba a Rei por atrás.

-Ha, ha, ha, mira como me rio- contesté comenzando a exasperarme.-Tú ocúpate de tu problema que es en verdad grande y rarito, entiéndase…Rei-

-¡Oye! Soy grande pero no rarita- eso de rarito es una palabra que usa Setsuna todo el tiempo y que ha entrado sin vuelta a nuestro vocabulario.- Y no soy un problema, ¿verdad Zaf?-

-Claro, él folla contigo, no te va a decir que eres un problema- seguí la broma. Lita al ver la que se avecinaba por la cara de Rei, se adelantó a hablar.

-Bueno, ¿vamos al café?-

-No puedo- respondió Zafiro.-Tengo clase ahora, ¿me esperas a que sea la hora? Sólo faltan cinco minutos- preguntó a Rei.

-Claro, te esperamos y luego nos vamos al café- dijo Rei sin problemas, yo rolé los ojos, no quería esperar ahí sólo porque Rei quisiera besuquearse con Zafiro. Ella notó mi desesperación, pero igual me ignoró y siguió con lo suyo. Ami charlaba con Lita sobre el escrito, cuando vi con horror a Darien salir del salón con sus papeles bajo el brazo y cerrar la puerta.

-Te dije Rei- me quejé muy cerca a ella, rolando los ojos. Me ignoró nuevamente, y las demás voltearon enseguida al ver mi mirada.

-Hola chicos- saludó muy normal -¿Qué les pareció el texto?-

-Genial- respondió Ami, seguida de comentarios similares de los demás.

-Me da gusto, no es lo mío enfrascarme con un autor, aunque sea en un seminario temático- todos asintieron ante su comentario y yo simplemente miré de lado.- Bueno, les dejo los escritos que me dio tiempo mirar en clase- dijo revisando sus papeles -Mmm…Diamante, Rei…Ami…y…Serena- dijo entregando uno por uno.

-Gracias- dijimos todos. Yo sólo deseaba que se fuera ya, su presencia comenzaba a pesarme demasiado al no poder ser natural, o al menos, bromear como antes.

-Los demás se los doy en la próxima clase- dijo comenzando a salir del círculo, por fin se iba…Zafiro tendría que ir a clase ya, y nosotras podríamos irnos.

-No te preocupes, en este momento lo que necesitamos es más café que textos corregidos- bromeó Lita, apiadándose de mí.

-Sí, ehm, el café suele tener ese efecto- comentó mirándome –Por cierto, Serena, ¿podrías venir un momento a la oficina? Tengo que darte unas copias de un libro que te van a venir muy bien- ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO? Respira, respira, es decir, no es que no quisiera ir, y no me sorprendía que esto pasara justo ahora, después del poema, pero simplemente no quería ni podía darle explicaciones que no creería.

-Pero…ahora…íbamos ir al café- intenté negarme pretextando lo que pude, había gente ahí que no sabía nada del tema y no podía ser explícita.

-Es un momento solamente, y es que después no puedo, pero si quieres, lo dejamos para la otra semana- me miró penetrante y expectante. Por más que odiara esto, no podía resistirme a él, a la curiosidad de ver simplemente qué pasaba, o al posible cese de las hostilidades.

-Vale, vamos- respondí resignada. Entonces él comenzó a caminar, y antes de moverme, le hice una mueca a Rei, que sólo respondió moviendo su mano, mandándome a caminar, cosa que hice. Habiendo caminado unos pasos, oí la voz de Rei.

-Serena, te esperamos en el café, no demores- gritó con voz burlona.

-Vale- respondí girando la cabeza, sin dejar de caminar y le mostré el dedo medio de mi mano.

Oí risas y volví la mirada al frente. Continuamos caminando por los pasillos, él delante de mí, sin decirnos nada. Yo sólo miraba su espalda, sus brazos, su cabello moverse mientras caminaba, y enseguida bajé la cabeza. En todo este tiempo, a pesar de todo lo demás, no dejaba de parecerme un hombre impresionante en todos los sentidos; era guapo, inteligente, divertido…Cómo deseaba besarlo de nuevo…

Cruzamos el departamento de filosofía hasta el área de profesores visitantes en un silencio continuo, y no nos miramos hasta que estuvimos frente a su puerta. Puedo jurar que ambos mirábamos expectantes. Para distraerme, me apresuré a guardar la hoja que me había dado en mi mochila.

No podía soportar mirarlo directamente a los ojos en un momento así. El ala estaba en penumbra y su silueta era iluminada sólo por la luz que llegaba de la entrada. Con la cabeza baja, mientras buscaba sus llaves en su bolsillo, me miró una vez más, antes de abrir la puerta.

Me dejó pasar sin decir nada, sólo hizo el ademán. Entré y él encendió la luz. Me adelanté unos pasos, Darien se quedó al lado de la puerta mientras la cerraba con pestillo, ante lo cual torcí la boca sin que me viera. No es que me molestara del todo, es sólo que curiosamente, aquí el de las triquiñuelas en la oficina era él y no yo.

Seguíamos sin hablar, era obvio que aquí las cosas no iban de ningún libro. Él se recargó en la puerta, con las manos en su espalda, cogidas del picaporte. Yo seguí de pie al lado de escritorio, sólo atine a dejar la mochila en el suelo.

Lo miraba y él miraba al suelo, como pensando qué hacíamos ahí. Por fin subió la miraba y se encontró con la mía. Tenía una ceja levantada, midiendo la situación, esperando a que alguien lanzara primero. No se movía, ni yo tampoco, estaba cruzada de brazos, simplemente disfrutando masoquistamente del momento de ser observada como la cebra por el león…

Se enderezó de su postura, sin cambiar su mirada, se irguió todo cuan largo es y yo tuve que tragar saliva ante la vista. Había llegado el momento de responder a su movimiento, de darle un giro a esto, de hacerme la fuerte.

-¿Y bien…- comencé con la pregunta, pero no pude terminar. En cuanto abrí la boca, se acercó a pasos agigantados a mí, tan rápida y ágilmente que ni siquiera pude ver el fin de la acción. Vislumbré todo hasta que me tomó con las manos la cara, y pegó sus labios con los míos. El momento me intoxicó por completo, tanto que me sacó del mismo, en el instante que me sentí inundada por él y comprendí la acción. Lo empujé sin dudarlo y di unos pasos hacia atrás, no iba a permitir que esta situación me torturara más.

-¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Tú qué te crees? Dime, ¿te escuchas cuando hablas?- exploté cerrando los ojos. Enseguida los abrí esperando su respuesta. Me miró de nueva cuenta con esa forma penetrante que sólo él lograba, dio dos pasos al frente para llegar justo a donde yo estaba, me tomó de nueva cuenta del rostro y dando un paso hacia adelante, me tuvo acorralada contra la pared en un beso que simplemente, ya no pude evitar responder.

Me ahogaba completa, me poseía completa. El beso no tocó son de paz en ningún momento, y cuando menos lo esperaba, ambos nos encontrábamos completamente absortos en un contacto absolutamente apasionado y fogoso. Me soltó del rostro para apoyarse con los brazos en la pared y pegar su cuerpo al mío mientras nuestras cabezas danzaban de un lado a otro. Lo tomé del cabello, él bajaba un poco la cara para quedar a mi altura sin separar su cuerpo del mío. No podía soltar ni un segundo sus labios, el beso se tornaba a momentos en salvajes mordidas y volvía a su cauce. Lo abracé del cuello y él me tomó por la cintura, apoyando su palma completa en mí, para borrar del todo el espacio que me separaba de él.

Hasta este momento me percaté de manera consciente de su aroma, de su aliento, era como tener el mejor vino perdiéndose en mis labios, en mi lengua, en mi cuerpo entero. Ambos respirábamos agitados y el aire nos faltaba, pero nada de eso nos hizo separarnos ni un segundo.

La vorágine que habíamos desatado, llevó a Darien a aporrearme materialmente contra el muro, soltando mi cintura y tomando mi cabeza para guiarla. Yo era toda de él, con mi lengua seguía a la suya, y no nos dimos tregua ni un solo momento. Me encontré entonces deseando sacarle la ropa, deseando sentir su piel ardiente contra la mía. Como oyendo mis pensamientos y tratándose de acercarse a ellos, soltó mis labios y arremetió contra mi cuello, contra mi clavícula. Con una mano ayudaba a sus labios, y la otra la pasaba por los míos. No pude contener aquel gemido, a lo que él respondió besando mi cuello con más fuerza, pasando su lengua por todo su extensión, hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Al llegar, se separó y me miró con ojos chispeantes, con una extraña y retorcida sonrisa que yo moría por culminar, por complacer. De cualquier modo, el tenerlo unos centímetros alejado de mí, dio lugar al sentido común, si es que aquello cabía en esta situación, y nuevamente y sin dudarlo, lo alejé de mí con un pequeño empujón. La adrenalina de sus besos alimentó mi furia, y aunque ni yo misma me explicaba cómo podía pasar de eso a esto, oí mi propia voz reclamante.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¿Qué coño es esto? ¿Tú crees que puedes insultarme y de la nada hacer esto?- grité

-¿Es que no te das cuenta?- preguntó desesperado -Has descompuesto mi orden. Tiemblo de tenerte cerca- respondió en un tono similar al mío, llevándose una mana a la cara y tapando sus ojos. Ante estas palabras, relajé mi postura y él por consiguiente la suya. Se acercó un poco a mí –Puedo explicarme-

-Deberías- contesté sin mirarlo.

-He intentado no buscarte, frenar esta pasión que siento, pero me ha superado, ha sido demasiado para mí, ¡entiende!-

-Claro, y yo soy pitonisa para saber qué pasa por tu cabeza- lo encaré, aún aturdida por sus palabras.

-Es que el punto no era que lo supieras, pero esto simplemente ha podido más que yo. Es una locura, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás; me gustas, me gustas mucho más de lo que a mí me gustaría. Yo…nunca había pasado por esto antes, y me está volviendo loco. Yo sé que no es lo correcto, pero, ¿qué hago?- se llevó las manos al cabello, revolviéndoselo –Lo siento por todos estos días que han pasado y por mi actitud contigo, pero es que no estaba en mis planes toparme con esto, y menos no poder contenerlo. ¡Descompusiste mi orden! Y no sé si lo entiendas, pero no es algo sencillo en alguien como yo…Me gustas tanto que ahora, simplemente ya no puedo dejar esto así. Sin saberlo por eso mismo te besé en el parque y luego no supe qué hacer, no podía permitirme más… Entonces, creo que lo que trato de decir es que mi razón a fallado y que me encantaría verte más, salir a tomar algo, no sé…-rió- Creo que así es como un profesor de propone algo a una alumna- continuó burlándose un poco de sí mismo- ¿Quieres salir a tomar algo?- preguntó acercándose más a mí.

Mi estado era por poco, catatónico. No me esperaba ni de cerca ni de lejos un encuentro así, no me esperaba volver a estar en sus brazos, ni este efecto de transgresión que venía con ellos. Habría pensado en cualquier otra cosa menos esto… ¿Cómo reaccionar? ¿Qué decirle? Ahora todo parecía un buen plan, un buen plan que me hacía dudar por dentro, no podía ser todo tan perfecto de un minuto a otro. Simplemente, me negaba a caer en sus redes y salir mal para de ella, de las suyas o de las de cualquiera.

Darien me miraba expectante y yo quería responder, quería en verdad, pero no encontraba qué decir. Había tantas posibilidades peleándose en mi cabeza…y de todas ellas ninguna pesaba más, ninguna me daba seguridad o deseos de saltar…

Era demasiado, simplemente era demasiado. No podía responder porque no podía pensar claro. No terminaba de creerme lo que acababa de pasar y no confiaba del todo en ello. Me estaba poniendo demasiado tensa y esto no me iba a llevar a ningún lado…

Darien esperaba mi respuesta, detestaba que me apresuraran porque cualquier respuesta que diera en ese momento no sería real…Comencé a negar lentamente con la cabeza y a encerrarme en mí misma.

-Yo…esto no…creo que…- intenté formular algo coherente que nunca llegó. En cuanto abrí la boca Darien dio un paso al frente, esperando mi respuesta. Desgraciadamente la respuesta no llegó ni para él, ni para mí; cogí mi mochila lentamente, le di una mirada, negué nuevamente con la cabeza, intenté balbucear alguna disculpa, lo alejé de mí y salí de ahí con paso apresurado. Al salir, azote la puerta, sin poner mucha atención en ello, aunque resentí mi acción.

Sentí mucho haberme ido así, de la nada, sin dar una respuesta. Caminaba con pasos rápidos y la cabeza baja y sin dirección alguna… Llegué sin pensarlo a casa, mientras subía recordé que aún tenía una clase con Setsuna hoy, pero no me importó, aunque ya hubiera faltado a dos clases seguidas. Enseguida abrí puerta, me tumbé en el sillón con un cigarro. Estuve a punto de ir por una cerveza al refrigerador cuando recordé lo aprendido en psicoanálisis, eso eran faltas en la etapa oral y tenía que aprender a lidiar con el mundo sin ello, el cigarro debía bastar.

Tiré la cabeza hacia atrás mientras miraba el humo salir lentamente de mi boca y mi nariz… ¡Lo había besado de nuevo! ¡Nos habíamos besado de nuevo! ¡Oh por dios! Por mucho que estas mariposas y esta sensación de nerviosa pudieran ser divertidas, ¡ahora no me agradaban nada! No son mariposas buenas, no es como cuando te estás arreglando para ver a alguien, o como cuando esperas por un beso, esto es desesperante y contraproducente en todos los sentidos… ¿Cómo saber qué hacer? ¿Cómo tomar una decisión sin dudar de ella? Mi problema es que, generalmente, no veo más allá, decido en base a algún raro tipo de corriente embravecida, y con ello vienen consecuencias que acepto por el ardor primero, pero esta vez no es así, porque la decisión en primera instancia es complicada.

Mi móvil sonó, me apresuré a sacarlo del bolso y a coger la llamada. Era Ami.

-Moshi, Moshi-

-¿Serena? ¿Dónde estás? Nunca llegaste al café. Perdona si te interrumpo-

-No, no te preocupes, no es nada de eso. Estoy en la casa-

-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué no llegaste?-

-Uf, situación traumática, prefiero no hablar- y claro que era traumática, normalmente me gustan las cosas que suceden por lo bajo, sin tener que comprometerse con el acto o la palabra, ya que entonces uno muestra qué tanto necesita de la situación o de la persona. No me gusta mostrar ese tipo de preferencias abiertamente.

-¿Con Darien?-

-Sí, con Darien, ya les contaré luego, por ahora es complicado…-

-Vale, ¿comerás en casa?-

-Sí, aquí estaré-

-Vale, te veo después-

-Sayounara-

-Sayounara-

Comencé a vagar por el lugar, los nervios me invadían a tal grado que me puse hiperactiva. Limpié, escombré, tiré a la basura…de todo un poco, lo cual era idiota porque hace dos días había limpiado ya. Cuando ya no había más que hacer, me tiré en el sillón de nuevo y mi estómago rugió. De repente tenía mucha hambre…Ami había tardado ya mucho en llegar. Sentí pena por no esperarla, pero mi hambre era mayor.

Preparé un poco de arroz con verduras y me senté a comer mientras abría un libro de filosofía griega que tenía atrasado de lectura. Aristóteles hablaba sobre la Catarsis, sobre la transformación de los valores y sobre el acto de reafirmar conocimiento en el otro…Hace mucho que había leído el libro y no recordaba toda aquella parte, era en verdad interesante. Con el libro en la mano, llevé el plato a la cocina y entendiendo Catarsis a mi propia manera, me dirigí a mi habitación.

Rápidamente me cambié, me puse mi uniforme y cogí mi mochila. Fui a la cocina por una botella de agua y me enfilé a la puerta. Justo en ese momento llegó Ami.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Me voy un rato- respondí seca.

-Lo siento por no haber llegado a comer-

-Ya, la verdad es que si me molesté un poco, pero no pasa nada…-

-Es que Lita se puso triste y preferí quedarme con ella, además tú tampoco estás para consolar a nadie-

-Oh- dije revolviendo mi cabello.-Espero que esté bien en ese caso, y gracias…-

-Bien, pero explícate, ¿hace cuánto que no vas a Kung-Fu?-

-Hace mucho, pero hoy lo necesito. El sensei me va a reprender- me quejé bajando la cabeza.

-¿Quieres hablar?- me preguntó de la nada.

-Sí, estaría bien, ¿por qué no me alcanzas en el dojo, como en una hora?-

-Claro, ahí estaré…Que lo disfrutes-

-Sí, gracias, en verdad lo necesito- esbocé como despedida y salí.

El sensei no dijo nada al verme, sólo me invitó a pasar y unirme a la práctica. Estaban sólo un chico y una chica más, además de mí. Durante el ejercicio, el sensei hablaba de la importancia de los mitos y los valores en los pueblo, de la importancia de los mitos para transmitir valores, para que el pueblo se identifique en ellos, se transmitan en ellos. Sin importar si era correcto o no, relacioné todo ellos con lo que acababa de leer de Aristóteles, y seguí golpeando con fuerza.

Alrededor de una hora después, me despedía de la gente y me dirigía a la salida, sudada y visiblemente más tranquila y centrada.

-Tsukino-San- se acercó el sensei.-Espero verte por aquí más seguido ahora-

-Eso espero yo también Kondo-Sama, lo intentaré- dije sinceramente inclinándome, él respondió a mi gesto.

Salí del dojo tomando agua y arrepintiéndome de mi condición de fumadora, curiosamente, enseguida me hidraté, saqué un cigarro para matar el tiempo mientras llegaba Ami. Ella apareció enseguida.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó saludándome.

-Muy bien, gracias-

-Entonces, ¿qué pasa?-

-Ami…me besó otra vez- confesé mirando expectante y con pena.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Ami emocionada.

-Sí, en su oficina- moví la cabeza, arreglando mi cabello.-Me dijo que le gustaba mucho y que quería salir conmigo…y yo salí huyendo de ahí como tonta-

-Pero, ¿por qué hiciste eso? ¡Ay Serena!-

-No sé, fue demasiado, no pude reaccionar. Preferí salir antes de cometer alguna tontería-

-Escúchame, si él te dijo eso, es porque le interesas. Se supone que a ti también te interesa, deberías verlo como una buena señal- dije acomodándome un mechón tras la oreja.

-Pero, ¿y si todo es un juego?-

-Serena Usagi Tsukino- odio cuando me llaman así, algo serio se viene.- ¿Sabes qué? Ni tú misma te crees eso. Tú, muy dentro de ti sabes que él no está jugando, sé que lo sabes y que lo sientes-

-¿Y si me equivoco? Es que en verdad pienso que puede haber alguna trampa aquí-

-No la hay- respondió Ami con certeza negando con la cabeza.-Creo que las trampas te las pones tú misma-

-Ya… ¿Y ahora?-

-Pues no sé, habla con él-

-¿Cómo? ¿Con qué cara?-

-Pues con la misma que tienes, y que es la que lo vuelve loco- Ami rió.- ¡Vamos Serena! Tú eres la experta en esto- yo también reí.

-No sé, creo que no es tan sencillo ahora. Si voy es para decirle que sí, y no sé realmente a qué estoy diciendo sí-

-Es que no es que vayas a decirle sí, simplemente le dices que necesitas hablar en serio, que hay cosas que aún no te convencen del todo, y que tú no vas a arriesgarte sino aclaran lo que en verdad ocurre-

Ya, bueno- dije abstrayéndome nuevamente, es mi mecanismo de defensa.- ¿Qué pasó con esas cervezas que decía Diamante? ¿Vamos a ir?-

-Qué bien te escapas-

-Mira, vamos al restaurante de Diamante y luego, con cerveza, me será más claro todo-

-En realidad, me muero por ver a Diamante y que me cuente su fin de semana, y creo que debes hablar con Darien cuando estés más relajada-

-Perfecto, vamos con Diamante- terminé jalándola del brazo y comenzando a caminar en dirección al restaurante.

-Oye, ¿no te vas a cambiar?

-No, vámonos así- decidí mirando mi uniforme negro de Kung-Fu.

-Vale, te sigo el ritmo-

Llegamos pronto, los demás ya estaban ahí. Charlamos agradablemente y tomamos unas cervezas. Diamante y Mal se hacía los graciosos presumiendo sus planes para estos días, compitiendo entre ellos, hasta que sus exageraciones ya no eran para nada reales. La reunión no iba para largo, y después de un rato más, todos comenzaron a irse y Diamante volvió al trabajo.

Ami y yo tomamos rumbo a casa, pensamos que lo mejor sería cruzar la universidad, así que hacia allá fuimos.

-Bueno, no es que quiera regresar al tema maldito, pero, ¿qué te puso en el ensayo de clase?-

-Ah, no sé, ni lo vi con todo esto- dije metiendo mi mano en la mochila, buscando la hoja.- A ver, aquí está-

-Seguro que te puso de todo tipo de felicitaciones- yo gruñí.-No, no lo digo por lo que está pasando, lo digo porque eres muy buena con esto- la miré de reojo, tratando de leer el papel en la semi-oscuridad.

-¿A ti qué te puso?- Ami comenzó a responder, pero yo no la oía en realidad. Estaba centrada en descifrar lo que Darien había escrito en mi papel. Había una retahíla de letras suyas. Primero me felicitaba por la reflexión y me instaba a llevar en desarrollo más profundo en una parte en específico. Luego corregía parte de las conexiones en la reflexión, puntualizando que eran buenas, pero que estaban muy precipitadas, y…había algo más, con letra menos clara…

_Ando por las calles de una ciudad abandonada._

_Cada casa vacía es tu casa._

_Quiero tocar cada puerta, tocarte a ti, meterme en ti._

_Antes habitada, hoy deshabitada_

_Ignoro si toda esta ausencia parece una trampa_

_-Yo que he sido un tramposo.-_

¡Oh por Zeus! Otra cosa que no me esperaba. No podía ser cierto, me escribió un poema como respuesta, seguro era eso…Ami se giró al ver que me detuve y me jalaba del brazo para saber qué pasaba. Le extendí la hoja. Era precioso, cada palabra…

-Serena, yo no hablo alemán- desperté de mi trance con una frase en mente, "Sin poetas, no hay Catarsis". Me giré a ver a Ami, me dio la hoja y estaba por empezar a traducir, cuando de reojo vi una luz encendida en el ala de profesores visitantes. ¡Tenía que ser de la oficina de Darien! ¡No había nadie más en esas oficinas!

-Ami, te lo traduzco en casa, adelántate- dije dándole la mochila. Ella solamente miró hacia arriba y comprendió. Tomó mis cosas y me abrazó emocionada.

-Anda- dijo antes de seguir caminando.

Con paso rápido me dirigí a las escaleras para subir a la oficina. Casi corría, pero yo misma me detenía, no quería parecer tan desesperada ante mí misma, digo ante mí misma porque no había nadie más por ahí.

Con la respiración agitada llegué delante de la puerta de Darien. Me tomé un segundo para tranquilizarme, guardé la hoja en uno de mis bolsillos y toqué. Enseguida respondió que pasara.

Abrí la puerta emocionada, pero mi emoción se desmoronó por completo. Darien no estaba solo, frente a él se reía Nicholas, sentado, fumando un cigarro.

Cuando me vio, la cara le cambió enseguida y se puso de pie, dejando a Nicholas hablando y riendo. Se puso nervioso, es lo menos que puedo decir, fue muy obvio, trataba de ocultarlo, pero sin éxito.

No sé si decir si me presencia lo alegró o si le molestó, algo era seguro, no se lo esperaba. Ahí de pie, frente a su escritorio, se quedó unos segundos, mientras la risa de Nicholas inundaba el lugar y nos cubría de una reacción apresurada pero necesaria.

Enseguida, Nicholas se giró también y me saludó moviendo la mano. Él es ciertamente distinto a Andrew y a los demás, más tímido, más concentrado en sí mismo, pero siempre agradable. Claro que por algo era asesor de Ami. Cuando el momento tuvo que responder, Darien se acercó a la puerta.

-¿Sí Serena?-

-No, no…Disculpen la interrupción. Sólo tenía una pregunta, pero vuelvo después- me disculpé, intentando salir lo más rápido de allí, tratando de ocultar mi decepción.

-¿Segura? Porque no es interrupción ni mucho menos-

-Sí, en verdad…ya vendré después, no es tan urgente. Que tengan buen fin de semana- terminé y sin dar opción a respuesta, cerré la puerta al tiempo que salía.

Con paso similar al que me llevó allí, me alejé. No podía haber situación más desilusionante, no podía sentirme más ridícula. Había pasado mi oportunidad, ¿era eso? Pero quizá, las cosas podrían ir de otra cosa por una vez, no de oportunidades específicas, no de algo que el otro espera, sino de algo que dos quieren, de tratar de encontrar el tiempo o el momento…De todos modos, el tiempo y el momento no habían estado mucho de mi lado, nuestro lado, últimamente…

Muy dentro esperaba que así como yo había dejado pasar equivocaciones, él las dejara pasar también, pero no me quería ver nuevamente esperando algún tipo de perdón y oportunidad por parte de alguien más…de alguien más que aún no pinta, o no debería pintar nada en mi vida.

Así, llegué a casa. Ami saltó de la emoción al verme, quería saber todo, y se desilusionó cuando todo, fue nada.

Le traduje el poema y se quedó contenta con eso. No quería seguir hablando de eso, así que pusimos una película y sacamos unas cervezas. Después de la película, entre tontería y tontería, fuimos tarde a la cama.

Hice una parada en el baño para lavarme los dientes y para ponerle crema al tatuaje. Quemaba aún un poco, quemaba igual que es tacto ardiente de Darien, un ardor extrañamente agradable. No dejaba de sorprenderme su forma de invadir las situaciones con todo su ser, de abordarlas con una pasión que era lógica en él si lo pensaba, pero que no se esperaba al ver su trato común y corriente. Era eso lo que adoraba de él, esa fiebre explotada que guardaba para sí mismo, ¿qué más guardaría por ahí?

Antes de quedar dormida, mi último pensamiento fue que otra vez tendría que esperar un fin de semana con el alma en la boca para saber qué pasaba. Todo esto de repente había engullido mis fines de semana para convertirlos en una extraña dimensión de largas esperas y certezas nulas. "Memento Mori", Serena, "Memento Mori"

* * *

Saludos desde el lejano Asgard

Uf (respirando agitada) Ya, ya está! Terminé! Bueno, tardé, pero no tanto como la vez anterior, ahora ya voy más en tiempo! Hahahaha….Es curioso que tarde tanto porque en verdad todos los días hago algo con respecto a este fic! Pero es que cada chap es en verdad largo, no me pueden culpar tanto, y me gustan así.

Ahora ha dado un cambio radical la cosa, espero que les guste por dónde fue la cosa y que sus teorías fueran acertadas, lo fueron?

Ahora hay que esperar nuevamente, junto con Serena, nosotras también ejercitaremos la paciencia, ella por Darien, nosotras por mis lentos dedos….

Qué piensan ahora? Qué pasará?

Antes de irme quiero mencionar mis citas de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, están siempre hasta arriba. No sé si alguien las lee, pero me gustaría que lo hicieran, porque están en directa relación con el chap y con lo que no digo explícitamente.

Bueno, me despido, no sin antes reiterarles mi agradecimiento por leer y comentar…y vivir conmigo esta historia que tanto me gusta….

_**Que la fuerza os acompañe y hasta la próxima**_


	8. Los botones de una camisa gris

_**Pues ahora que ya nos hemos visto-dijo el Unicornio-, si tú crees en mí, yo creeré en ti.  
¿Te conviene el trato? Pues esto siempre debe ser un secreto que nadie sepa, más que tú y yo.**_

_**-Ha llegado el momento-dijo la Morsa- de hablar de muchas cosas raras: de zapatos, de barcos y de lacre, de coles y de cucharas, y de por qué el mar es turbulento, y de si los cerdos tienen alas.**_

_**-¡No, no! Empecemos por las aventuras -exclamó el Grifo con tono de impaciencia-,  
que las explicaciones llevan demasiado tiempo. Es usted viejo; nadie supondrá que tuviera la vista tan clara como siempre; y menos una anguila en equilibrio sobre las narices. ¿Cómo llegó a darse tanta maña?**_

_**-Es un honor verme, y un favor oírme: Es un gran privilegio cenar y tomar el té con la Reina Roja, con la Reina Blanca y conmigo.**_

_**

* * *

**_

-¡Serena, Serena, Despierta!- era lo voz de Ami que me movía en la cama. ¿Qué es esto por dios? Aún estaba oscuro, ¿o era por las persianas?

-Ami, ¿qué horas son estas? Déjame dormir- respondí con los ojos cerrados, arrebujándome en las sábanas.

-No puedo dejarte dormir, ¡tienes que salir ya! ¡SAL YA!-

-Salir…No…-

-Sí-

-Es sábado- dije bostezando, dándome la vuelta en la cama y tapándome completa.

-Lo sé, pero tienes que salir- me quitó la sábana de la cabeza.

-No me pienso levantar a desayunar-

-Hazme caso-

-No tengo hambre…mmm…Tengo frío…Hace frío…ay…déjame-

-No me importa el desayuno. ¡Sólo Sal!- se desesperó Ami, arrebatándome las sábanas. Yo me quejé, en verdad hacía frío.

-Estoy cómoda aquí- chillé haciendo berrinche.-No entiendo nada…-

-Entonces te vas a perder de ver los pantalones deportivos más sexys que hayas visto en tu vida. Darien está afuera- dijo Ami con seguridad.

-Darien…sí…- me burlé jalando mi edredón.

-Sí, Darien, fuera, esperándote- de repente, esto ya no me pareció una broma y me levanté de jalón. Mi vista aún no era clara y todo estaba borroso.

-¿Qué?-

-Quiere hablar contigo, fuera…Y juro que el pobre hombre se equivocó de persona, si me viniera a buscar a mí, no lo tendría esperando ahí-

-¿Cómo?- grité y luego me tapé la boca, él podría oír mis histerias. Salí de la cama.

-¡Sí!-

-¿Es en serio?- pregunté por última vez. Si esto era una broma, Ami no iba a vivir para contarla.

-¡Que sí! Está afuera y ha venido como nos gusta- dijo animada mientras me pellizcaba las mejillas. Yo caí sentada en la cama y enseguida me levante de nuevo, tan rápido, que me mareé.

-¡Oh por los Kamis! ¿Cómo que, como nos gusta?- pregunté mientras salía de ahí para ir al baño.

-Sí, nos gusta…- aclaró Ami siguiéndome. Me lavé los dientes y la cara, y me peiné un poco. Enseguida tomé dirección a mi cuarto para ponerme algo. No sabría decir lo que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento, estaba tan dormida que era difícil decir o pensar cualquier cosa.-No te cambies, estás muy bien así- decidió Ami por mí.- Ese pijama queda a juego con lo que él trae- lo último no lo entendí bien.

-Vale- fui al baño de nuevo, cogí una bata, me la puse y me dirigí a la puerta.

-¡NO! Ven aquí-

-¿Qué?-

-Sácate esa bata-

-¿Estás loca?- le dije bajo, pero ella me sacó la bata de todos modos.

-¡Sí! Estoy loca, pero vale la pena. Te ves divina con ese pijama blanco. ¡Anda!- el mundo se estaba volviendo loco, mi pijama era sólo una camiseta blanca de tirantes y unos bóxers muy pequeños del mismo color.

-Por Zeuz…- me había hecho mal leer a Aristóteles.

-Hazme caso-

-Vale- dije respirando profundo.

-Ahora, ven-

-¿Qué más?- pregunté desesperada.

-Deja que se caiga delicadamente tu tirante- dijo "delicadamente", tirándolo "delicadamente", como si se hubiera caído solo.- Bien, así. ¡Ahora sal!-

-¡Ami, venga ya!-

-Nada de "Ami, venga ya". Soy tu Master hoy. Es que no sabes, está guapísimo, porque por más que me guste, sabes que me gusta mucho para ti, entonces no escatimaré en nada. ¡Ve! ¡Sal ya!- terminó, me pellizcó una vez más las mejillas y me dio un empujón hacia la puerta.

-Voy- escupí recobrando el equilibrio, aún más dormida que despierta. Si hubiera tenido mi consciencia íntegra, esto no estaría pasando así... ¿Era mucho pedir un despertar normal y tranquilo, sin amigas que se volvían locas, ni visitas cardiacas?

-Ya vas a despertar cuando lo veas- me susurró Ami, antes de que abriera la puerta. Respiré profundo nuevamente y traté de concentrarme. Finalmente abrí la puerta, salí, y la cerré detrás de mí. Ahí estaba él, de espaldas a mí, con las manos en el barandal, mirando a la nada. Esto sí que era increíble, aún no se daba la vuelta, y yo prefería mirarlo unos segundos más sin que él fuera consciente. Se veía genial, el trasero se le marcaba deliciosamente…Respiré una vez más antes de hacer cualquier cosa y agradecí a la Luna por no tener que esperar de nuevo hasta el lunes. Después de ese pensamiento, la confusión volvió, ¿por qué estaba aquí? En ese momento, él se giró y con sus ojos me recorrió completa. El frío que sentía se mezcló por unos segundos con un agradable calor, y con una curiosa vergüenza.

-Disculpa, creo que vine en mal momento- habló moviendo su cabello con su mano, alborotándolo despreocupadamente. Yo me quedé unos segundos embobada mirándolo, y de nuevo fui consciente de la poca ropa que tenía.

-No, no te preocupes-

-Espero en verdad que no te haya despertado, quizá dormiste tarde y bueno…- estaba tenso, yo también lo estaba.

-Sí me despertaste, pero no pasa nada- nos quedamos callados un momento.

-Pues yo, pasaba por aquí…y…- cambió su tono a uno jocoso, como intentando quitarle importancia a las cosas.

-Darien, ¿cómo sabías que vivía aquí?

-Pues…- empezó, revolviéndose los cabellos de nuevo.- Primero que nada, recordé que me dijiste que vivías en uno de los áticos de este edificio, y bueno…tenía gran curiosidad por conocer a tus vecinos, y se me ocurrió pasar. Son todos muy amables- dijo de manera traviesa. Yo sólo hice un gesto de no comprender nada.-Toqué todos los timbres del último piso, hasta que abrió Ami- confesó derrotado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté con media sonrisa por sus gestos, evidentemente sin creerle nada. Él miró hacia el suelo, enseguida me miró a mí y se acercó un poco.

-Mira, la verdad es que después de lo de ayer, no quise esperar más, ni dejar pasar más tiempo… eso da oportunidad a que las cosas se confundan- miró de nuevo hacia abajo.-Quería empezar diciendo que no quiero que nuestra relación cambie, pero eso es bastante idiota después de lo mucho que ha pasado. El panorama ha cambiado bastante, ¿verdad?-rió.-Pues entonces, quiero aclarar todo antes de que las cosas se pongan peor y no haya regreso posible, creo que es lo mejor para ambos.- él hablaba, yo miraba mi pie y lo giraba.- ¿Te molesta si nos sentamos en la escalera?-

-No, para nada- di unos pasos hacia la escalera y me senté abrazándome a mí misma por el frío del suelo. Él se sentó al lado mío, me miró un momento, y volvió a hablar.

-Serena, no quiero dejar pasar más tiempo en esto. Creo que más mal que bien, esto ya ha salido a la luz, y te has dado cuenta de lo que sucede conmigo-

-¿Más mal que bien?-

-Sí, porque no ha sido la mejor forma de llevar las cosas, de hecho creo que no hay ninguna forma buena de llevar esto, pero la cosa es que no hemos podido conversar. Tú ya viste una parte, ciertamente poco común de mí, y yo me he descubierto ante ti…Ayer, creo que quisiste aclarar las cosas, y Nicholas estaba…Bueno, ambos queremos aclararlo- terminó mirándome a los ojos. Ante su mirada volví a abrazarme y asentí.

-¿Qué me quieres decir entonces?- quería escuchar su postura final, antes de cualquier cosa.

-No puedo echarme para atrás después de lo que te dije, y es la simple verdad, no estoy aquí para negarla… sabes a lo que me refiero. Soy una persona dura, quizá, pero una vez que tomo una decisión, la tomo con todo lo que venga.- se revolvió el cabello.- La cuestión es que no quiero que lo poco que pueda quedar ahora se eche a perder; ni la relación en la universidad, ni la relación como amigos. No quiero complicarte, ni importunarte más con algo que no es, que con algo que es; esa ha sido mi más grande preocupación desde el principio de esto. Entiendo que no quieras una relación con un profesor y me parece algo pertinente, si he de decir la verdad. No sé siquiera si te gusto y es nuestra posición la que causa problemas, o si es eso lo que nos tiene aquí, o quizá ninguna de las dos. Lamento mucho ponerte en esta situación, sólo quería aclarar esto lo más pronto posible y volver a quedar como antes, sin todo este peso de la pose…- creo que de todas las cosas que he escuchado en mi vida, nunca nada me había sonado tan bien, tan coherente, tan sensible… No pude evitar sonreír de lado y comenzar a negar con la cabeza, que estaba aún recargada en mi mano. Estábamos en el mismo lugar, en el mismo punto, había red bajo el trampolín.

-No Darien, no es nada de eso-

-¿Entonces?- preguntó con una cara graciosa al no entender.

-Ayer, yo me porté como una tonta al salir huyendo, pero no podía con todo en ese momento, y cuando fui a verte más tarde…es verdad que quería hablar contigo. De hecho me alegra que hayas venido- él sonrió.- Tú también me gustas mucho. Eso iba a decirte ayer.- me puse roja.

-¡Oh! Esa es una respuesta que no me esperaba, pero no me molesta en absoluto.- exclamó sorprendido y enseguida cambió su tono.-Esto no es algo que yo haga, nunca me ha pasado y me pone en guardia esta debilidad por ti, pero ya no hay vuelta de hoja. No podía permitírmelo, pero ya está-

-Yo también soy novata en esto, pero me gustas, y estoy de acuerdo contigo- comencé a ponerme más roja, nunca hay formas normales de decir esto.- Si ambos nos atraemos, es tonto dejarlo aquí- Darien se echó a reír, lo cual me puso aún más roja, si eso era posible.

-Te ves genial cuando estás roja- lo empujé del hombro, intentando no reír.

-Tú no eres el que está en pijama, recién despertado y muerto de frío, sin saber bien qué pasa alrededor- dije como niña en pleno berrinche, cruzándome de brazos y todo.

-Me gusta tu pijama- mirando el ovillo que yo estaba hecha.

-Eres un pervertidos de alumnas…- me burlé, aún en la misma postura, para disimular mi vergüenza.

-Entonces, creo que nos estaremos viendo más- expresó con cara de éxito, yo asentí.- Sabes que debemos ser cuidados, ¿verdad?-

-Sí- no era ningún secreto, no había por qué negarlo, el secreto debía ser nuestra relación.

-Pero quiero conocerte pese a eso, es que…nunca he conocido a nadie como tú-

-Me agrada que me quieras conocer, yo me querría conocer- bromeé un poco.

-Sí, eres singular, especial, no hay mucha gente como tú. No sé…sólo sé que eres distinta, y a la vez me brindas un cierto aire familiar, es raro, pero es eso…De alguna forma, sé que me entiendes, que estás en mi misma línea, y no lo digo por Nietzsche…bueno, sí un poco.- reí ante sus palabras entrecortadas y por la magnífica confesión.

-Me parece genial- sonreí abiertamente.

-Lamento mucho la situación que te hice pasar esta semana, pero es que pensé demasiado al respecto, y una vez que tomé una decisión, abordarte no fue fácil. Tampoco fuiste de mucha ayuda- terminó con tono burlón.

-¿YO? ¿Yo qué hice?-

-Sí, tú- afirmó picándome en el hombro.

-No me eches a mí la culpa de tus cosas-

-Sales huyendo despavorida de mi oficina, me evitas por la calle…- reí nuevamente.

-Tú empezaste el lunes, con tus groserías-

-Lo sé, por eso lamento "eso"- al decir lo último se acercó a mí y tuve que pensar un momento, antes de responder.

-¿"Eso"?- pregunté muy bajo. Vaya respuesta di.

-Sí, el haber actuado tan grosero- repitió en mi mismo tono.

-¿Y crees que te voy a perdonar tan fácil?- con aire de diva.

-Mmm…Creo que sí- se acercó más a mí.

-Estás pero muy equivocado…Una cena- dije acortando del todo la poca distancia entre nosotros y besándolo. Ya está, lo besé, por fin lo tenía donde lo quería desde que llegó. No cambié mi postura de ovillo, no era necesario con lo cerca que estaba él de mí. Enseguida respondió a mi beso y con sus manos acarició mi cuello, bajándolas por mis hombros. El tacto de su piel caliente con la mía fría, era en absoluto un shock del que no quería salir nunca, su aliento cálido no se quedaba atrás, pero si me dieran a escoger, su lengua en mi boca sería en definitiva, el tesoro perfecto. Se separó unos centímetros de mí y pegó su frente con la mía.

-¿Paso por ti para almorzar?-

-¿Almorzar?- arrastré con pesar.- Es un poco pronto, ¿no? Yo aún no desayuno. ¿Puedes más tarde?- ojalá que sí, pensé por dentro.

-¿Café o cena?- preguntó divertido.

-Café. Cena. Copas, y ¿quién sabe? Baile…- reí.- No…-

-Puedes ser, ¿por qué no?- me siguió el juego.

-¿Café te suena bien?-

-Sí- respondió por toda palabra, mirando hacia ningún lado y asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Bien, ¿a qué hora?-

-¿A las seis?-

-Bien, ¿dónde?-

-Ya veremos, nos podemos ver abajo, al lado del restaurante italiano, y de ahí buscamos algún lugar-

-Me parece perfecto-

-Si quieres puedes traer a tus vecinos, ya los conozco…- reí a carcajadas, no me lo imaginaba yendo a cada puerta, tocando, "¿está Serena?"

-Tienes razón, les gustará que los vengas a ver…Entonces, nos vemos esta tarde- silencio. Nos quedamos mirando sin decir nada por varios minutos.- ¿Ibas a correr?-

-Fui a correr- corrigió levantándose. Lo miré con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Qué hora es, Señor deportista?-

-Son las once de la mañana, pasadas- informó tras mirar sus reloj.

-Ah…- qué vergüenza, y yo dormida…- Pensé que era más pronto.-

-No, tú eres una dormilona, eso es distinto- me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantar. Yo la tomé, naturalmente.

-Sí…Me gusta la cama…-

-A mí también, es un buen invento- me siguió la corriente, de pie frente a mí.

-Pero yo tengo un edredón calientito que es genial…Volveré a él en breves- decidí, frotándome los brazos para quitar el frío. Claro, sería mejor que él lo hiciera por mí, y más efectivo sin duda.

-¿No te distraerá Ami con el desayuno? Me llegó un buen aroma a la nariz cuando llegué- comentó oliendo sonoramente la nariz, acercándose a mí, como siguiendo mi olor.

-No va a poder, mi sueño puede más que todos los Hot-Cakes de Ami- tomó mi mano y dimos un par de pasos hacia la puerta del departamento.

-Gracias por no huir esta vez, hubiera sido pesado buscarte- exageró un gesto, llevándose la mano a la cabeza.- Quizá hubiera tenido que entrar a tu habitación y atarte a la cama con tal de conversar- reí. Me hace bien este hombre, me hace reír mucho. Quién viera mis cambios de conjeturas respecto a él…

-Hubiera sido más cómodo, eso es seguro- me detuve un momento a mirarlo, él me miraba también.

-Sí, quién sabe…-

-Gracias por no haber sido un grosero borde esta vez-

-Sí, más me valía. Después de verte con uniforme de artes marciales ayer, me di cuenta de que podía acabar malherido, y no querríamos eso, ¿verdad?- y dicen que los hombres no se fijan en la vestimenta…

-¡No!- exageré.- O, bueno, ¿quién sabe? Ahora estás advertido para la próxima; o te comportas como corresponde, o serás víctima de la ira del Dragón- amenacé, haciendo giros con las manos.

-¿Tae-kwon-do?-

-Kung-fu. El uniforme cambia mucho, el de Tae-kwon-do es diferente, ya lo aprenderás a diferenciar, cuando pases más tiempo aquí.-

-¿Qué cinta?- reí.

-Eso de las cintas es un típico egocentrismo occidental. Nosotros no vemos las artes marciales como una actividad cuyo conocimiento se mida; es un camino de aprendizaje y un modo de vida- Darien me miró satisfecho.

-¡Wow! Qué razón tienes.- dijo sorprendido, para cambiar su tono a uno más coloquial.- Ahora mismo me voy a casa a quitarme las telarañas occidentales- enseguida sonrió y se quedó viéndome.

-¿Tienes mucho que hacer ahora?-

-¿Además de contemplarte?- me sonrojé inmediatamente, y él rió.- Es que ese pijama te sienta genial, y tengo que aprovechar mientras no tengas tu uniforme puesto, y me sienta intimidado.- solté una risa de vergüenza, y como si fuera posible, enrojecí más, y me subí el tirante de la camiseta.

-Debería intimidarte aún sin uniforme….

-Déjalo como estaba.- dijo Darien muy bajito, acercándose a mí.

-¿Cómo estaba?- pregunté haciéndome la tonta, siguiéndole el juego. Él, enseguida se acercó más y deslizo el tirante hacia abajo, acariciando mi piel mientras lo hacía. Sin poder evitarlo, respiré muy profundo ante su contacto, tratando de contener un gemido. Sus manos estaban tibias, y me erizaron la piel. Como dudándolo, se acercó a mí poco a poco, poniéndome más y más nerviosa a cada segundo. Esperé a la expectativa por sus actos, hasta que alcanzó mis labios. Era verdad que aún no teníamos la confianza para acercarnos el uno al otro cada vez que lo mandaran nuestros impulsos, la confianza para romper el típico y establecido "espacio personal", la confianza para mostrar qué tanto nos apetecía probar los labios del otro.

Esta vez, el beso fue lento y cadencioso, tomándose tiempo para medir y probar el acercamiento, el desvanecimiento de las distancias, el tener ahora "permiso para hacerlo"

Me tomó del cuello con ambas manos para profundizar el beso, en un gesto que comenzaba a identificar como suyo, muy suyo y de nadie más. Su cercanía me obnubilaba por completo, se sentía tan bien, tan prohibidamente bien que quería tenerlo ahí, así, siempre… ¡Y maldita sea que lo deseaba! No quería, no podía permitirme tanto, pero ahí estaba yo, rendida ante el ritmo que él marcaba, con su lengua pegada a la mía, con su saliva en mi boca, y la mía en la suya. Sólo lo sentía, con los ojos cerrados, con los sentidos abiertos.

Se separó lentamente de mí, terminando el beso, succionando mis labios suavemente, pero quedándose muy cerca de mí.

-Ahora sí, debo irme- sin pensarlo siquiera, reaccioné haciendo un puchero de queja.- Sí.- reiteró, respondiendo a mi gesto, pero yo no había tenido suficiente, ahora que podía, quería más de él, y el momento había roto los esquemas, era demasiado bueno como para interrumpirlo e interrumpir el ritmo.

Sin pensarlo mucho, lo jalé de la camiseta para besarlo de nuevo, abrazándolo por el cuello. No tardó ni un segundo en responder al beso, ni en acorralarme entre su cuerpo y la pared, sin separarse de mí, con una actitud fría y controladora que terminó de volverme loca. El beso pronto se tornó acalorado y con su mano comenzó a acariciar mi pierna. Pegué mi cuerpo al suyo y enredé mis dedos en su cabello. Entre los besos, reíamos y arremetíamos con más ímpetu, hasta que mordió mi labio, y yo me separé de él para quejarme exageradamente. Nos miramos por unos segundos.

-Creo que te tenías que ir, salvaje- lo molesté, yendo hacia la puerta. Me jaló del brazo y me acorraló nuevamente contra la pared, esta vez más lejos. Cuando me tuvo inmovilizada, me miró de arriba abajo, lentamente. Su mirada era lo más potente, me ponía a tope con sólo posar sus ojos en mí.- ¿No te ibas ya?-

-No, ya me dieron ganas de quedarme.- y volvió a mis labios, con más fuerza, con más intensidad, posando una de sus manos en mi nuca para profundizar el beso. Yo no pude más que seguirlo, y me aferré a él, con más necesidad que las veces anteriores. Con la lengua acariciaba mis labios, bajando hasta mi cuello, haciéndome delirar y morderme la lengua para no pedirle más. Con la mano que le quedaba libre, comenzó a acariciar mi espalda, haciendo que mi cuerpo borrara del todo, las distancias con el suyo. Ahogué un gemido, y lo jalé levemente del cabello.- Creo que deberíamos parar.- sugirió en un susurro en mi oído, pero sin hacer el intento real, llevando una de sus manos a delinear mis labios.

-¿Deberíamos?- hablé con sus dedos aún en mi boca, sin soltarlo. Se separó unos centímetros de mí, y me miró a los ojos.

-No sé, tal vez sería lo más pertinente.- a manera de queja, me mordí el labio inferior.- No hagas eso, es una provocación deliberada y cruel.- sonreí maliciosa.

-¿Y si así fuera?- reté. Entre todo el nerviosismo, había una extraña compenetración entre nosotros.

-Se me haría más difícil soltarte.- ante el comentario, repetí el gesto, con ojos de niña buena.- ¡Te lo buscaste!- sentenció, pegándome de nuevo contra la pared y comiendo mis labios. Esta vez, sin más preámbulo, comenzó a acariciar mi cintura, bajando hasta mi cadera, delineándola, encerrando mi piel entre sus manos. El beso se parecía más a un ataque, nos mordíamos, entrelazábamos nuestra lenguas.- Eres adictiva.- susurró en mi oído, sujetándolo con los dientes.

-Eso dicen…- respondí divertida, mientras pasaba mi nariz por su cuello y comenzaba a besarlo. De pronto, mi atuendo me pareció demasiado, la ropa no hacía más que estorbar. Volví a sus labios, con el corazón acelerado, tomándolo nuevamente del cabello. Él, con sus manos en mi baja espalda, me atrajo, frotándome contra sí. Esto ya no tenía punto de retorno, me soltó por un segundo, y bajo el otro tirante de mi blusa, delineando todo su contorno. Podía imaginarme cada parte de su cuerpo, dudando solamente por la idea de que sería probablemente mejor de lo que mi cabeza pudiera crear. Sería tan extrañamente frustrante y excitante tenerlo ahí mismo…

-¡POR TODOS LOS KAMIS!- gritó una voz al lado de nosotros. Nos separamos enseguida, ambos con el cabello revuelto y la respiración agitada. Estaba de más decir que esto no era lo que parecía, ¿verdad?

-Ehm…Buenos días chicos.- saludo Darien, limpiándose la boca.- Diamante miraba con los ojos como platos, y Rei con una impresionante ira contenida, y era bien sabido que Rei no contenía su ira exitosamente.

-Hola Sere, venimos a desayunar, ¿recuerdas?- Diamante logró por fin articular palabra.

-Ya…Ahora recuerdo. Es que…se me atravesó algo.- intenté bromear, pero nadie rió.

-¡Qué bueno que AHORA, recuerdas!- sarcástica Rei. Darien seguía parado detrás de mí, y yo no me atrevía a voltear a ver qué cara tenía. Si lo pensaba bien, la situación era más bien, graciosa.- Bien, ¡Diamante, entra!- ordenó.

-Disculpen si parezco algo fuera de tono, ya que todos se ven muy normales, pero esto…- comenzó Ante, Rei lo interrumpió.

-Te explico adentro. Serena, procura no demorarte, ¿quieres?-

-Por querer…- Rei me fulminó con la mirada.- Vale, vale.-

-Adiós Darien, buen fin de semana, nos vemos EN CLASE.- terminó Rei y entró a la casa.

-Adiós Darien.- repitió Diamante con un tono más amistoso.

-Adiós.- respondió Darien, como despertando de un trance. Cuando entraron, se oyó un portazo, seguro que había sido Rei.

-¡Wow! Creo que eso fue…uf… ¡La que me espera! No recordaba que venían…- hablé, girándome hacia Darien, que estaba con cara de "la hemos cagado, pero ni modo".

-Bueno, creo que es mi culpa, debí irme cuando lo dije la primera vez, pero entiendo que soy demasiado tentador.- acarició mi mejilla con su pulgar.

-Nos vemos esta tarde, señor tentador.- me burlé.

-Sí, allá abajo.-

-Hasta después.- agité la mano, a punto de llegar a la puerta, pero Darien me tomó del brazo y me besó muy por encima. Sería insoportable y tremendamente divertido romper la cercanía, para recuperarla con cautela más adelante, para volver a atreverme a acercarme a él.

-Suerte adentro.- ironizó bajando las escaleras.

-Gracias, creo que la voy a necesitar.- dije más para mí, abriendo la puerta.

-¿Qué coño fue todo eso?- gritó Diamante, yo me recargué en la puerta y miré alrededor. Ami tenía cara de no entender nada, y Rei estaba cruzada de brazos.

-Eso te lo puedo responder yo, se llama calentura con tu profesor de filosofía, eso fue.- Rei como siempre.

-¡Rei!- regañó Ami.

-Eso me quedó muy claro, pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? Sobre todo, ¿por qué?-

-¡Alto! Gracias Rei por "aclarar lo que pasa", pero no es necesario. Aquí hay algo, eso es lo que pasa, ¿contentos?- mi aclaración no aclaró nada.

-Insisto. ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo?...Y esas cosas… ¡Díganme! No es que me moleste, pero todos aquí parecen muy normales con una situación que, lamento informarles, que no lo es. Ami, ilústrame, porque creo que ninguna de las versiones de estas dos será creíble.-

-Bien Diamante, te lo pongo de este modo: Serena y Darien se flecharon desde la primera vez que se vieron. Así, sólo se flecharon, se dieron cuenta de más de una emoción en el aire.- expuso Ami con voz exagerada, Rei y yo la miramos mal, enseguida cambió el tono.- Bueno, la cosa es que resulta que Darien sería nuestro profesor, pero las cosas no quedaron así, la química entre ellos ha ido avanzando hasta el punto en que tarde o temprano algo de esto pasaría, así que mejor, toma asiento y te preparo un té antes del desayuno. Así, seguimos TODAS, con la charla, porque me muero por saber.-

-Vale- asintió Ante.

-¿Qué ha pasado afuera?- me preguntó el Padawan.

-Bueno, yo creo que regresaré a la cama.- di dos pasos en dirección a mi cuarto, tratando de escapar.

-¡NO! Tú no te vas, Serena.- ordenó Rei.

-Así es, quiero saberlo todo, es que por más que esto sea algo que no me esperaba, es un perfecto cuadro de estudio.- comentó Diamante, qué chistosito venía hoy.

-Vale.- alargué mucho la palabra.- ¿Qué quieren saber?

-¿Qué pasó afuera?- Ami, muy emocionada.

-Pues…hablamos sobre la situación.-

-Sí, claro. Si eso es hablar, no sé entonces qué sería…besar, por ejemplo.- debo recordarme repensar por qué tengo a Rei de amiga.

-Sí quieres te enseño.- me acerqué a ella poniendo labios beso.

-¡¿SE BESARON?- preguntó Ami emocionada.- Te besaste con Darien.- afirmó aplaudiendo.

-¡Sí! ¡Otra vez!- le seguí la emoción al caer en la cuenta de ello.

-En realidad eso era algo más como un encuentro cercano del tercer tipo, que cualquier otra cosa.- me "corrigió" Diamante, ya más calmado con la situación.

-Ay Diamante, que mojigato me saliste, eso no es nada.- presumí alzando las cejas, en tono pícaro.

-Recuerda querida, que mis padres me enseñaron educación, y que delante de las mujeres, exceptuando a Mina, debo cuidar mis palabras.- habló fingiendo un tono muy propio.

-¡Bah! Bueno, la cosa es que llegó y hablamos sobre lo que haríamos después de lo que pasó en el parque. Él me dijo que si no quería nada, estaba bien, e intentaría que las cosas fueran normales.-

-¿O sea que esto no es la primera vez?- Diamante aún no entendía del todo lo que sucedía.

-Es…la…tercera.- informé con gesto de reflexión, contando las veces.

-¿Qué número tiene la del parque?-

-La del parque fue la primera, y antes de que preguntes más cosas, sí, el viernes ya había pasado algo…Y Diamante, por lo que más quieras, no puedes decirle nada a nadie.- aclaré muy lento con el dedo índice levantado.

-¿Qué me crees? ¿Mal? Por dios Serena, lo que menos tengo yo, es una cabeza desorientada que dice las cosas sin pensar.-

-Bueno, vives con él, y con Mina. Algo se te pudo haber pegado. Y a Mal menos que a nadie le puedes decir.-

-Pero vivo también con Zafiro, y él es otro lote.- estuve a punto de comentar que Zafiro no ponía un pie en casa estos días, pero me lo pensé mejor al tener en cuenta el humor de hoy de Rei.- No te preocupes, no le diremos nada a Mal, se muere si se entera de que te estás arriesgando así, o bueno, ¿quién sabe? Igual y hasta se alegra.-

-No lo sé, pero prefiero ahorrarme la pena. Bueno, la cosa es que hemos decidido vernos más.- concluí.

-¡Yeah!- dijo Ami, imitando mi expresión de siempre, pero enseguida corrió detrás de mí para resguardarse de la mirada reprobatoria de Rei.

-Rei, déjala que opine lo que quiera.- regañe.

-¡No quiero! Y pensar que yo creía que Ami tenía más cabeza, ahora resulta que no.-

-¡Rei! ¡Ya! Aquí cada quien opina lo que quiere.-

-Sí claro, porque al fin y al cabo, le darás lógica a lo que sea, para seguir con esta payasada.-

-¿Payasada? Pues que sepas que la voy a seguir y que no es ninguna payasada. Hasta te molesta más que lo de Neflyte.- Rei iba a responderme, pero Ante se levantó de donde estaba sentado y habló con voz de ultratumba.

-¡Yo vine aquí a desayunar, no a verlas pelear! Bien, ahora que ya dije esto, sólo déjame decirte Serena, que sea lo que sea que hagas, ten cuidado. No voy a renegar de lo que dice Rei, ni tampoco de que Ami se emocione, o de que tú defiendas lo que tienes con el profesor, pero tienes que tener cuidado, ¿prometido?-

-Prometido, pero, ¿qué entiendes por cuidado?-

-Simplemente que lo tengas, si lo que vimos Rei y yo se repite en la universidad, ¡Arde Troya!-

-Lo sé Ante- él asintió con la cabeza.

-Vale. A mí me cae bien Darien, no es Andy, pero creo que con el trato se hará un buen amigo, y ¿quién sabe? Quizá nos regale buena cerveza.- Ami y yo reímos.- Así que ya sabes Sere, dile que haga reuniones.-

-Diamante, ¿de qué lado estás?- pregunté por la incongruencia de sus comentarios.-

-De ambos Serena, de ambos.- en eso se distrajo y se acercó a Ami, que se puso roja.- Ami querida, ¿nos podrás alimentar? De verdad que me muero de hambre.-

-Vale, vamos a la cocina, así éstas acaban de arrancarse el pelo.- dijo muy bajito, dándose la vuelta para ir a la cocina.

-¡Eh! Escuché eso Mizuno.- gritó Rei. Diamante se giró.

-¡YA DIJE QUE BASTA DE PELEAS!- comenzó muy serio, pero le ganó la risa.- Vamos todos a desayunar como una gran familia.- terminó abriendo los brazos, y todas fuimos a la cocina.

-Ami, ¿qué me vas a hacer de desayunar? Tiene que ser algo bueno por despertarme a horas infames.- hablé distraída, ya sentada en la mesa, pegando con las manos en ella como niña pequeña.

-Serena, mejor no digas nada. Más bien, agradéceme que te pase la voz… pero como ahora soy tu Padawan, alimentaré al maestro para que me pase sus secretos.- reí

-¿Qué secretos quieres que te pase?

-Todos los que me puedan servir, ya sabes…-bajó la vista sonrojada.- Cualquier cosa para entretener a Taiki.- terminó con voz casi inaudible. Diamante casi se atraganta con lo que estaba tomando, mientras Rei y yo reíamos.

-¿QUÉ? Me desconecto un par de días y miren lo que pasa.- se quejó negando con la cabeza.

-Es que mi pequeña Padawan es muy buena aprendiz. ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Padawan!- hice como que lloraba.- Y sí, es tu culpa por desconectarte, si hubieras venido al póker, lo hubieras sabido ya.-

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? Sobre todo, ¿por qué?-

-¿A ti eso qué te importa? ¿Eres su papá? ¿Estás celoso?- preguntó Rei sospechosamente.

-¡No sé de qué hablas, bruja!-

-Sobre todo el por qué, no es algo que deba interesarte- Rei imitó el tono de Diamante.

-Es mi amiga, por supuesto que me interesa, además, me parece que Taiki no tiene gracia suficiente, pero si te gusta, por mí está bien Ami- el Padawan se abalanzó sobre Diamante y lo abrazó.

-Gracias Ante.- él le devolvió el abrazo, tras recuperarse del choque.

-Pero regresando a lo importante, ¿dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?-

-Por culpa de Serena, o mejor dicho, gracias a Serena.- Ante rió con ganas.

-¿Por qué Serena tiene siempre que estar involucrada en todo? Me parece muy bien, pero aún no has respondido a mi pregunta.-

-Pues mira; Taiki vino a casa a solucionar un problema con el ordenador por el trabajo que Serena tenía que presentar, y bueno, como nos amanecimos, Taiki se quedó conmigo en mi habitación viendo películas, hasta que nos quedamos dormidos. En la mañana, cuando me di cuenta, era tarde, así que le pasé la voz y nos fuimos a almorzar fuera porque no teníamos ganas de hacer nada, pero bueno, antes de eso, me besó. Yo me quedé en shock porque hace tiempo que él me interesa muchísimo. La cosa es que cuando volvimos, se despidió de mí con un beso y me dijo que esperaba que más cosas como estas nos pasaran.- terminó de contar Ami, sin soltarse de Diamante.

-Esto no puede ser.- dijo de la nada Ante.

-¿Qué no puede ser?- pregunté tomando jugo.

-¡Esto!- siguió con cara de drama.- ¡Ah no señorita! Usted tiene que estudiar o hacer otras cosas, no besarse con Taiki.-

-Pero Ante, de verdad quiero que esto pase, no lo sabes bien.- habló Ami, nerviosa.

-Ami, es broma, pequeña. Está bien, mientras te trate bien, yo estoy de acuerdo. No te pongas así.- Ami tragó saliva.

-¡Uf! Sabes que me interesa mucho tu opinión, eres mi amigo y siempre me ha gustado que me des el visto bueno en muchas cosas, lo sabes, ¿verdad?- Rei y yo no entendimos muy bien eso, y nos miramos interrogativamente.

-Bueno, ya me dio hambre. Ami, vamos a desayunar.- pedí.

-Vale, vale, la esclava les va a cocinar.-

-No eres la esclava, sólo la cocinera. Ahora, mientras cocinas, Diamante puede contarnos sus últimas conquistas, para cuestionarlo a él también, y Rei nos puede decir cómo folla Zafiro.- bueno, eso ya me lo había contado, pero nunca está de más saber si Zafiro ha aprendido trucos nuevos, o los detalles, en su defecto.

- ¡Serena!- se quejó Rei.- ¿Sabes? Eso mismo te preguntaré yo, a su debido tiempo.- Diamante lanzo un "Ha" muy sonoro, golpeando en la mesa.

-No habrá necesidad, yo vendré gritándolo por mi propia cuenta.- a lo que me quedé pensando en Darien en la cama, desnudo…

-Bueno, por mi parte, si quieren escuchar mis experiencias, tomen asiento, yo soy un libro abierto.- habló Diamante, fingiendo actitud de Casanova. Ami comenzaba a cocinar, yo seguía tomando jugo, y Rei no hacía mucho…

-Vale, ¿con quién pasaste la noche?- le pregunté.-Porque no creo que hayas dormido solo, un viernes.-

-Pues el viernes pasado, solo, la verdad es que no hubo víctima, y este viernes, pura castidad, pero por voluntad propia.- contó con cara de tristeza exagerada.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- esto significa la hecatombe, ¡El mundo se va a acabar señores!

-Los exámenes me están matando.-

-¿Qué exámenes? Diamante, confiesa, te está empezando a gustar Zafiro.- por mi comentario me gané una mirada mala de Rei.- Vale, vale, entonces Mal.

-No, Zafiro no es mi tipo, y Mal es muy rubio.- hizo un movimiento muy afeminado, y luego regresó a su ser normal.- Eso jamás, hasta nosotros resistimos en épocas difíciles.-

-No es para que te pongas así, yo sólo digo…Dos semanas sin víctima, es raro.-

-¡Mira, mira, Serena!-

-Miro.-

-Si tú has podido estar tanto tiempo en castidad, yo puedo resistir unas semanas.-

-Yo tengo a Mal.-

-Pero no lo usas siempre, ¿o crees que eso no lo sé?-

-No siempre, pero casi siempre. ¿Qué sabes? ¡Cuéntame!-

-Nena, ya te he dicho que no soy como Mal, que se le escapan las cosas. Sé que hace mucho tiempo que Mal no se queda aquí.-

-Pues cuéntame tu versión y vemos qué tan cercana es a la realidad. Se quedó el lunes.-

-Vale, pero, ¿aparte de esta última?-

-Antes de eso…se quedó como hace un mes.- odio que Diamante siempre sepa tanto. No en mal plan, es sólo que no se le puede ver la cara. Era verdad que Mal y yo, ya no nos veíamos tanto como antes para dormir juntos. Ahora, habíamos desarrollado otro tipo de relación, nos vemos mucho, pero para otras cosas. Era como una especie de ciclo que viene y va, así había pasado ya muchas veces antes.

-Vale, pero, ¿sabes? Si te gusta Mal, deberías considerarlo, ¿no crees? Porque es bueno.- Rei, claro, aplaudió su comentario.

-¡Otra vez la burra al trigo! ¡Considéralo tú, Diamante! ¡Igual y te viene bien con tanta castidad! Es bueno en la cama, lo juro…- me quejé.- Esa es una situación diferente, Ante, ya lo sabes. Es como tú, con la tonta esa, aunque Mal no es tonto. No entiendo cómo puedes acostarte con alguien así, pero bueno, te gusta, ¿no?-

-En primera, ella no es tonta, Berjerite es de todo, menos tonta, y segundo, no sólo porque me gusta es que me acuesto con ella.- respondió Diamante, acercándose mucho a mí, al parecer le toqué la fibra sensible.

-No, no es tonta, sólo hace como que sí muy bien… y ya me imagino, te acuestas con ella porque te gusta, y además, porque te la chupa que te cagas, ¿no? Nunca voy a aceptar a esa mojigata, menos después de lo que pasó con Neflyte, además claro, de que sí es tonta.

-Es buena en la cama, si eso quieres saber. Sabe lo que me gusta, cómo me gusta, y es cómodo, ¿correcto?-

-Correcto, como Mal conmigo.-

-Mal contigo es diferente, es tu amigo.-

-Y según tú, ella también, porque te acuestas con ella más allá de porque te gusta.-

-Ahí está la cosa Serena, y por eso no me tomo tus reclamos en serio, no lo tienes que ver como traición mía; ella no es mi amiga, no es como tú y las demás, o como tú y Mal, que somos amigos, y muy buenos.-

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Entonces qué?-

-Entonces, estoy en lo cierto, te gusta y ya…-

-Mira, si eso quieres creer, está bien, no te voy a decir nada más.-

-No es necedad, Diamante. Si hay algo más, cuéntamelo. Sólo lo digo, porque sé que es una persona de cuidado.-

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente? No hay nada que contar. Me acuesto con ella porque ambos estamos solos. A ella le gusta el sexo, y a mí también, no queremos complicarnos con sentimientos que no son lo adecuado, ella espera a alguien más, y yo también.-

-Pues eso es lo que yo decía, Ante. No es para que te pongas así.-

-Eso es todo.-

-Bueno, es que de repente, me pareció que había algo más.-

-¿Con ella?-

-Aha- asentí.

-No, sólo que no me gusta que le digan tonta. La única que no lo ve así, es Ami, pero bueno, es que insultar de esa manera a mi desfogue, es como insultar lo mal que elijo.-

-Es que elegiste mal.- intervino Rei. Yo fui y me senté en las piernas de Ante.

-Ya, no te pongas así, no es para tanto. Sólo, ten cuidado, esa mujer no es de tomarse a la ligera, lo sabes. Ahora, alégrate… te va a caer mal la comida si la comes así.- le di un beso en la mejilla. Ahora Ami y Rei hablaban de sus cosas, se aburrieron de escucharnos pelear a Diamante y a mí.

-Ya…Oye Sere, lo de Taiki, ¿es en serio?- preguntó.

-Pues no sé si es en serio, pero me gusta.-

-¿Desde cuándo a Ami le gusta? Digo, ella no me había dicho nada de él, y eso es raro, Ami me lo hubiera dicho.-

-Pues yo no lo sabía tampoco, y eso sí que es raro. No sé, Ami es muy reservada con esas cosas…-

-Mmm…Pues, cuídala, ya sabes, ella es distinta a ustedes.-

-Sí, tiene la moral menos distraída.- reí, y Ante también.

Por fin, el desayuno estuvo listo, y comimos sin más, bromeado y charlando. Un rato después, Diamante lavaba los trastes y nosotras recogíamos la cocina, es el lavatrastos oficial. Cuando terminamos, nos sentamos a hacer nada un rato más, y eventualmente Ante tuvo que irse al restaurante. A manera de despedida, me dijo "felicidades por Chiba", una felicitación sin duda, algo extraña, ¿cómo felicitas a alguien por una persona?

Rei se quedó. No dudo que quisiera pasar más tiempo con nosotras, como tampoco dudo que quisiera ver qué pasaba cuando me tuviera que encontrar con Darien. Yo aparentaba estar muy normal, pero eso no era ni de cerca lo que realmente me pasaba por dentro. Eran aún las 3, tenía mucho tiempo, pero cada segundo me parecía una eternidad, el tiempo no pasaba y yo no encontraba qué hacer para no desesperar. Tenía ganas de meterme a la ducha y arreglarme ya, pero entonces estaría lista con años de anticipación. Pusimos una película, pero yo no la disfruté nada, cambiaba de postura cada dos minutos, y me parecía lo más lento del mundo.

Cuando vi que el reloj marcaba cerca de las cinco, como resorte me paré, y me fui a la ducha. Ahí, igual traté de alargar todo lo más posible, lo que me dio como resultado, por un lado, carga de consciencia por gastar agua de más, y por el otro, unos…tres minutos de más.

Si bien tenía tiempo de sobra, la desesperación apareció en cuanto estuve frente al armario, la desesperación por no verme bien, y ¿cómo no? La desesperación de mi obsesiva puntualidad, porque aquí sí iba a perder tiempo. En vista de mi evidente inutilidad para escoger mi atuendo, hice lo que precisamente quería evitar: llamé a Rei. Ella entró a la habitación enseguida.

-¿Llamó usted?- preguntó al entrar, con un gesto de victoria absoluta y cantando las palabras.

-Sí…ehm… ¿Me podrías ayudar con mi atuendo de hoy?- pedí sin mirarla.

-¡HA! ¡Lo sabía!- hice un gesto de desagrado.- ¡Ya! No te pongas así, claro que te ayudo, aunque esto vaya contra mis principios.- se dirigió al armario y comenzó a sacar cosas, negando. Yo comencé a ponerme crema por el cuerpo y a desenredarme el cabello. Rei no decidía nada, y yo tampoco podría hacerlo. En una de esas, se agachó y sacó de la parte donde guardaba mis zapatos, mis botas negras, era lo único y seguro que no necesitaba siquiera decisión.

Me fui al baño, me puse la ropa interior, medias (ya quiero que se acabe el frío), las botas, perfume, y comencé a maquillarme. Nada muy elaborado, un poco de sombra, delineado en los ojos, y nada más. En el cabello me hice un moño grande y alto, un odango, definitivamente mi peinado favorito. Se ha puesto de moda en Japón últimamente y es sencillo de hacer.

Miré el reloj, ¡Veinte para las cinco! Salí del baño, y Ami casi muere de risa al verme vestida como estaba.

-¿Sabes? No sé para qué te molestas buscando ropa, no creo que le moleste nada si apareces así.- reí inevitablemente, seguramente me veía de lo más ridícula. Entré en la habitación y apuré a Rei, que continuaba rebuscando entre mi ropa. Cogí un bolso cruzado y le metí las cosas que necesitaba; cigarros, cartera, móvil, llaves…

Por fin, Rei eligió un vestido beige, muy corto y de manga larga. Era un vestido común, aunque algo entallado. Me lo metí por la cabeza en un segundo, me puse el bolso, y salí del cuarto.

Frente a la puerta me puse el abrigo, los guantes, ¡y listo! Podía salir, pero de repente me quedé ahí parada, muerta de miedo y de emoción.

-Respira profundo.- dijo Rei dándome un abrazo.- Te va a ir bien.- siguió, poniendo cara de desagrado.- Aunque a mí no me parezca esto.- Ami igualmente me abrazó antes de salir, parecía que me fuera para siempre a la guerra, y no a una cita.

Bajé las interminables escaleras a ritmo normal y enseguida salí del edificio. Encendí un cigarro, me daba algún tipo de seguridad. Comencé a caminar hasta la esquina donde estaba el restaurante, y antes de llegar, vi que Darien llegaba caminando. Vaqueros negros, y su genial abrigo, nada en las manos, sólo unos guantes de piel. Como siempre, se le veía genial, perfecto, con el cabello mecido por el aire, con aire despreocupado, mirando a la nada…

Ambos llegamos a la esquina casi al mismo tiempo. Al verme, sonrió. Yo, instintivamente me agaché al saludar, y cuando me di cuenta, ambos reímos.

-La costumbre.- balbuceé sonrojada, él era a fin de cuentas mi profesor. Él simplemente, se agachó también.

-Konichiwa.-

-Konichiwa.- me llevé una mano a la cabeza, buscando palabras.

-Te ves muy bien, me gusta tu cabello así.- claro, así nunca encontraría palabras. Sonreí.- Gracias, tú también te ves bien, me gusta tu abrigo… ¿Tienes algún plan ya?-

-En realidad sí, bueno, para más tarde… reservé en un restaurante tailandés.- comentó abriendo mucho los ojos y mirando hacia arriba como distraído. Enseguida metió su mano a su pantalón y me extendió una tarjeta. La tarjeta decía la dirección y el nombre del lugar.-

-Se oye muy bien. Creo saber dónde está esto, queda un poco lejos.-

-Espero que no te moleste que me adelantara, pero hace tiempo que quería ir a este sitio, tiene muy buenas recomendaciones.-

-No, para nada, está perfecto. Ahora que lo pienso, cerca ahí conozco un café muy lindo, con vista al canal del puerto, podemos ir allí y luego a cenar.-

-Perfecto.-

-Perfecto.- repetí y me encaminé a la entrada del metro. Era extraño caminar junto a él ahora, quería estar cerca suyo, pero tampoco me atrevía a, no se…acercarme demasiado, o algo… Al llegar, revisé las líneas para saber a cuál subir, y ahí fuimos. El camino duró alrededor de media hora, quizá un poco más, pero fue de lo más divertido. Sin pensarlo, Darien y yo hacíamos todo tipo de tonterías, fingir que nos ahorcaban, aferrarnos a los tubos, hacer como que no nos conocíamos, preguntarle a la gente si Beijing estaba cerca…Todos nos miraban como si estuviéramos locos, quizá si lo estábamos, y lo sentía por los que no.

Por fin salimos del metro, justo a una calle del café y caminamos hasta llegar. No sentamos afuera, muertos de risa. La vista era genial, aunque por la cercanía al agua, hacía un poco más frío. Los barcos se movían, y las torres de contenedores de colores, seguían encantándome como siempre. Me preguntaba de dónde vendría cada una, qué historias contaría, y cuál sería su contenido.

-¿Viste la cara de la señora al lado tuyo?- me preguntó, yo asentí, riendo más al recordarla.-Creo que estuvo a dos, de pegarnos con su paraguas. Si hubiera podido, nos hubiera sacado del país.-

-Eso no hubiera sido problema, con la dirección correcta, nos hubiéramos ido a Beijing a refugiarnos.-

-Creo que esa fue la broma que peor cayó.-

-Es que no nos gustan los chinos, larga rivalidad histórica.-

-Lo sé.-

-Ya, se me olvidaba que tú lo sabes todo.- rió a medias, negando con la cabeza. La convivencia entre nosotros era de lo más llevadera, pero eso no quitaba que estuviera nerviosa.

-Por supuesto que lo sé todo, pero no te preocupes, no tengo problema en enseñártelo.- dijo con aire presumido y altivo, palmeando mi mano.

-Lo sé, para eso eres mi profesor.- ante mi comentario, una ráfaga de incomodidad cruzó los ojos de Darien, los cerró por un momento y se acomodó el cabello.

-Eso, es algo que tiene un peso indescriptible en mi cabeza.- confesó, mirándome con la cabeza apoyada en su mano, y su brazo en la mesa. Su mirada me pesó como a Atlas le pesaban la tierra y el cielo, al sostenerlos.

-Lo siento, no quise…-

-No, no…No porque sea algo que me coma la cabeza, vamos a negar que es verdad, o a callarlo… A fin de cuentas, ya hemos roto con la imposición.-

-Quizá soy un poco inconsciente, porque ese peso no me ha venido aún.-

-Tampoco seas así, no es eso, pero mi posición, ciertamente opone más presión. Se supone que soy racional y maduro, y todas esas cosas que no soy, que nadie es.-

-Así mismo, es una situación, innegablemente distinta y…no sé….-

-¿Excitante?- reí avergonzada y divertida por su sinceridad.

-Sí…, puedes ponerlo así.-

-Por supuesto que lo es, lo prohibido tiene su toque, la cosa del profesor y la alumna también. No en vano es todo un cliché, ampliamente tratado en la gran industria del porno. Nunca pensé caer así de redondo en un cliché.- terminó riendo a carcajadas.-

-Yo creo que se te da bien, como la vez en el parque, con los patos. Pero, regresando a lo anterior, si quieres me puedo poner el uniforme de secundaria japonés, y toda la cosa.-

-¡No sabes bien lo que dices!- me miró penetrante.- Eso es lo último que bastaría para demostrar de una vez y por todas, lo animales que somos.- resistí su mirada, con media sonrisa, por unos segundos.

-¿Vamos por café?- propuse por decir algo.

-Venga, vamos, a eso veníamos…- bromeó. Nos pusimos de pie para ir adentro, y antes de caminar, me hizo frente.

-¿Sí?- pregunté nerviosa, haciéndome la interesante.

-Nada. Es sólo que pensé que después de lo que habíamos quedado, tendría más oportunidades de besarte.- dijo acercándose a mí.

-Y las tienes…- terminó de acortar el espacio y pegó sus labios con los míos. Seguía teniendo ese efecto embriagador y de nerviosismo en mí; seguía habiendo extrañeza en los acercamientos, y no me molestaba en lo más mínimo. El beso no fue ni de cerca lo apasionado de la mañana, estábamos a fin de cuentas en un lugar público.

Unos minutos más tarde, nos encontrábamos de nueva cuenta en la mesa de afuera. Darien sacó su cajetilla de cigarros, y yo grité de emoción al verla.

-¿Qué?-

-No puede ser, ¿fumas eso?-

-Sí- contestó destanteado.

-No sabes cómo echo de menos esos cigarros, los fumaba en Alemania.- rió al comprender y me ofreció uno, que tomé gustosa. Me quité los guantes y lo encendí, haciendo un gesto exagerado de placer, dejándome ir en la silla.- ¡WOW!-

-¿Hace cuánto que fumas?-

-Desde los 16.-

-¡Muy mal!-

-¿Y tú?-

-Desde los 17 más o menos.-

-¡Muy mal!- reímos.

-Tengo varias cajas de estos, la próxima vez que te vea, te doy una para que la disfrutes toda para ti sola, aunque me remuerda la consciencia por darte más que fumar.-

-Gracias, la guardaré como obsesionada. ¿A quién engaño? Me la voy a fumar toda de un tirón. No soy mucho de fuerza de voluntad.-

-No, ni yo tampoco, aunque me gusta engañarme, y pensar que sí.- comenzó a rebuscar entre sus bolsillos algo, sacó una cartera, un MP3, y al final pareció encontrar lo que buscaba, un paquete de pañuelos. Mientras se limpiaba la nariz, cogí su reproductor para verlo. Cuando se puso a regresar las cosas a sus bolsillos, se lo alargué y lo guardó también.- ¿Qué música escuchas?- me preguntó.

-De todo un poco, bueno, de todo menos pop de hoy. Me gusta el pop de los 80´s, incluso hoy hay cosas muy buenas, pero nada que se acerque a Britney Spears y a esa gente. Me gusta la clásica, el rock, la música autóctona: la hindú, la africana, la árabe, la celta…Pero creo que de todo, lo que más me gusta es el rock y el metal.-

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, ¿por qué?-

-A mí también me gustan mucho el rock y el metal. Sé que te gustan mucho los Beatles, ¿qué otros te gustan?-

-Iron Maiden, son mis favoritos…- iba a seguir, pero me interrumpió.

-¡Pero qué copiona eres!

-¿Copiona?

-Sí, también son mis favoritos, ¡no puede ser! Estás robándote mi personalidad.- bromeó.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues yo podría decir que eres tú quien se roba la mía.-

-No, soy mayor, estuve en el mundo primero, es mi personalidad.-

-Pues, quizá eres muy mayor y te sientes más joven copiando a una pobre y alegre jovencita.-

-¡Ya veo de qué vamos aquí! Pues que sepas que he estado en todos los conciertos de ellos, a los que he podido ir, y que he rockeado como nadie.-

-¡Y Yo! Tres en total.- de la nada sonrió.

-¿Hamburgo 2001?-

-¡Por supuesto que Hamburgo 2001!

-No te creo nada.- retó.

-¿Estabas ahí?- pregunté incrédula.

-¡Claro! No puedo creer que tú también estuvieras, eras una niña.-

-Una niña, pero con alma de metal.- rebatí orgullosa.

-Bueno, ya que dejamos en claro que eres una copiona, cuéntame más.-

-¡Ah, no! No me has dicho qué otra música te gusta.-

-Mmm…creo que yo estoy muy volcado en la música clásica y el rock and roll. El metal claro, y el jazz, que son, a mi punto de vista, lo que hay entre la clásica y el rock, y lo que hay después de eso.- creo que nunca me voy a cansar de escuchar a este hombre.

-¡Wow! Nunca lo había visto así, me gusta esa reflexión.- sonrió con los ojos, adoro cuando la gente hace eso, adoro cuando él hace eso.- ¿Y de pelis?-

-¡Oh! Acabas de dar con mi pequeña obsesión, soy un loco del cine.-

-¿De verdad? Creo que la mía serían los libros.-

-Adoro los libros, pero el cine me supera.- terminó, dando una fumada al cigarro. Sus labios alrededor del cigarro, se veían tan sexys…

-¿Qué cine te gusta?-

-En general veo de todo, desde lo más raro, hasta lo más comercial. Creo que lo que más me gusta es el cine clásico, también me gusta el cine histórico, disfruto el experimental, aunque tengo que aceptar que a veces me parece lento… no sé, un poco de todo…pero si te digo la verdad, tengo una debilidad para las películas de zombis. No te burles, por favor.- no iba a hacerlo, pero él mismo empezó a reír, y me contagió.

-Debes mostrarme alguna para entender tu gusto por ellas.-

-Lo haré, lo prometo, ¿a ti qué cine te gusta?-

-No sabría decir el tipo, más bien te puedo decir pelis que me gusten, y qué me gusta de ellas.-

-Venga-

-Me gustan las películas históricas, las de animación, las producciones independientes, las épicas, cierta parte de la ciencia ficción, las películas de otras culturas…Persépolis es mi favorita, y soy una gran fanática de Star Wars.-

-¿Qué episodio?-

-Todos son geniales, pero sin duda, el 3 es el que más me gusta. Hasta tengo un joven Padawan.-

-¿Ah sí?-

-Sí, Ami.- Darien rió.

La tarde continuó su curso, hasta que la oscuridad se coronó reina en Tokio. No paramos de hablar un solo momento. Alrededor de las nueve, nos fuimos de allí, camino al restaurante. Yo tenía idea de dónde estaba, pero no era exacta, así que tardamos un poco, entre preguntar a la gente y cambiar rumbos, lo que ocasionó un par de burlas respecto a mi orientación. Las rebatí todas, el mundo podía guiarse y conocer bien cualquier ciudad, pero no Tokio, es simplemente demasiado grande, y más para un foráneo como yo. Bastante honorable es ya que conozca lo que conozco, y Darien me dio la razón, seguido de unos tosidos que se escuchaban más bien como "despistada", todo en broma, claro. Ante su insistencia respecto a mis habilidades de ubicación, me escabullí entre la gente, y llegamos al restaurante jadeando, por venir persiguiéndonos todo el camino, y por nuestra condición de fumadores. Una actitud muy adulta y elegante, sin duda.

El portero nos miró extrañado, pero enseguida nos llevó a nuestra mesa. Quedamos al lado de un ventanal gigante, que mostraba una vista espectacular de Tokio iluminado. Miles de luces, edificios y espectaculares de colores alrededor del canal, iluminado también. Darien miraba encantado y yo también. Aunque estuviese acostumbrada, aquel era un paisaje que no dejaba a nadie indiferente, el sólo hecho de detenerse a mirar cada uno de los anuncios, era completamente entretenido, y traía a mi cabeza las mismas preguntas que los contenedores del puerto. Con todo esto, lo único que podía reprocharle a esta ciudad, era que con toda esta luz, era difícil ver las estrellas. En Osaka no era muy distinto, en general en Japón, aunque de cuando en cuando, uno se encontraba con lugares pequeños donde se veían geniales.

Un chico se acercó enseguida a darnos las cartas y a pedir la orden de bebidas. Darien pidió Whisky en las rocas, yo pedí un Martini seco, ante lo que él comentó positivamente y con sorpresa, que no era común encontrar a una mujer que bebiera eso, yo sólo me encogí de hombros. Abrimos las cartas, y comenzamos a leer, en este momento, me topaba con otro de mis grandes problemas; escoger qué comer. Creo que escoger siempre me plantea problemas.

Todo se veía fantástico, ¿cómo escoger? Amo estas combinaciones de sabores, agridulces, picantes…Bueno, a la suerte sería, entonces…los tallarines al cacahuate, y camarones al coco, con bolitas de mango. Darien pidió unos tallarines con ensalada y pollo al curry.

-Se me hace agua la boca, ya quiero probar esos camarones.-

-El menú estaba genial, casi me parto la cabeza para escoger. ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?- preguntó, y el mesero llegó con los tragos. Darien enseguida le dio un trago a su whisky.

-Pues, no lo sé…Me encanta la tailandesa, la india, la japonesa también…la italiana.- reí.- y las crepes…adoro las crepes…. ¡OH! Y los croissants, los amo también.- Darien rió.

-Te volverías loca en Paris.- asentí emocionada, dando un trago a mi copa.

-¡Sí, sí! Me pongo ciega… ¡Qué vergüenza!-

-¡No, al contrario! Odio a las mujeres que no comen por algún estereotipo. No hay nada más desesperante que ir con una chica a comer, y ver que pide dos lechugas, eso significa que todo en su vida es así de falso y calculado. Los estereotipos nos han dañado tanto…Kilos de más, kilos de menos, ¿qué más da?-

-Pues eso no te va a pasar conmigo, como cual desesperada, más si es algo chocolatoso, y tomo cerveza como borracho de taberna. Francia y Alemania pueden comprobarlo. No me contengo, creo que nunca brillaré en sociedad, amo comer y beber.- bromeé y él rió.

-Tenemos que sentarnos un día a tomar cerveza, a ver quién aguanta más.-

-Sí, claro…No puedo competir contigo, mides veintitantos centímetros más que yo, eso es trampa, además claro, de tus genes germanos cerveceros, eso ya lo dijo Andy.-

-Si te da miedo…-

-No, no, venga…- respondí picada.- Está bien, pero después nos ponemos a crepes, a ver cómo nos va, o a tomar vino…Y te advierto que si termino mal, tendrás que cargar conmigo.- sellamos el reto con un apretón de manos, como era ya, tan típico en nosotros.

-¿Has estado en Francia, entonces?-

-Sí, varias veces.-

-¿Y hablas francés?-

-Oui Monsieur, et vous?-

-Oui, un peu.-

-Très bien.-

-Muy bien, muy buen acento, ¿qué más idiomas hablas?- me preguntó.

-Pues…los que ya sabes; alemán, inglés, francés, japonés…sé un poco de árabe, algo de español, y leo griego y latín muy mal.- rió.

-Cuando quieras te ayudo con eso, griego fue una de mis especialidades en la universidad.-

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo pudiste? Yo me perdía entre tantas declinaciones…-

-Sí, bueno, es que el alemán tiene ya cuatro casos, ¿qué es uno más?- rió.- Esa es otra de mis teorías, en dónde yace la complicación de los idiomas, en las palabras y conceptos o en la estructura. Para los occidentales, es en la estructura…El ruso tiene seis caso de declinación.-

-Sí, lo sé, intenté alguna vez con el ruso, pero hui como cobarde. Aún puedo leer el alfabeto, pero poco más.-

-Es usted una caja de sorpresas, señorita. Yo sé algo, pero nada para impresionar, no podría digamos…intentar invitar a una chica a mi casa...- ambos reímos. Pronto llegó nuestra cena, se veía genial. Esperamos un momento a que se enfriara un poco, y comenzamos, probando de la comida del otro.

-Mis tallarines fueron la mejor elección.- presumí.

-No te lo voy a negar, no sé a quién se le ocurre venir a un tailandés y no pedir algo con cacahuate.- pedimos otra ronda de tragos, y un postre muy bueno de arroz y mango, que compartimos.- Bueno, ¿vives sólo con Ami y las demás?-

-No, sólo con Ami, el apartamento no es tan grande, es bonito, pero no tan grande. Lo que tiene el piso, es una terraza genial y enorme, pero es inservible la mitad del año, por el frío.-

-Ya… ¿Y los demás?-

-Pues, Rei vive sola y Lita también. Rei es un poco mayor que yo, llegó a Tokio a estudiar economía, porque eso querían sus padres que hiciera, pero un año después, para cuando llegué yo, se cambió a filosofía, y para ese entonces, yo ya había encontrado a Ami. Rei y yo nos conocemos desde la escuela, en Osaka, pero ella siempre se peleó con el alemán, aunque sí habla algo, por más que lo niegue.-

-Ok, bien.-

-Lita también es de Osaka, pero es menor que nosotras. Mina y Diamante son primos, y viven con los locos: Zafiro y Malachite, aunque sospecho que Zafiro no para mucho por ahí últimamente…Y Ami ahora se ha hecho de un novio.- Darien abrió mucho los ojos y asintió.- Se llama Taiki, estaba el día de la fiesta de Andrew, es colega, pero no es tan cercano…y…creo que esos somos todos.-

-Pobre Mina, una mujer entre tanto hombre con las hormonas a tope…eso es ser valiente.-

-Mina es peor que ellos, son tal para cual.-

-¿De verdad? O sea, sé que es una cabra loca, ¿pero peor que ellos?-

-Sí. Peor de desordenada, de gritona…de todo. Mal y Diamante siempre está riñendo a Zafiro y a Mina para que escombren y laven.- rió.

-No me imagino a ninguno de los dos como amos de casa.- ambos reímos.

-Pues Diamante es muy ordenado, lo tiene del restaurante…es muy organizado. Mal también, desde pequeño era así, incluso sus padres se sorprendían.-

-Bueno, somos muchos los hombres ordenados, es sólo que sigo sin imaginarme a Mina viviendo entre ellos y actuando como la hija.-

-Es la ganadora del concurso de eructos.-

-Ya…Por cierto, tengo curiosidad sobre lo que te digo Diamante sobre hoy en la mañana, es decir, no me puso mala cara, ni nada.-

-Diamante es un amor, él simplemente cree que estoy loca, pero que hay que estar loco en la vida para que ésta valga la pena. No sé… no se mete mucho, escucha y apoya, pero no juzga. Siempre es bastante centrado con sus pensamientos, bueno, excepto cuando estuvo de novio con Beryl.-

-¿Beryl? Esa chica me parece incluso deforme.- reí con ganas.

-Ya, es horrorosa.-

-Grotesca, diría yo. En palabras de Nicholas; cree que Zeus la tejió a mano.-

-¡Sí! Ella y Kaoly son tal para cual. Mal siempre le pregunta a Diamante si no le daba asco acostarse con ella.-

-Y seguro que la respuesta es que sí…Nicholas tuvo algún problema con ella por insinuante.-

-¿Sí?-

-En verdad.- abrió más los ojos.- Sobre todo porque como sabes, él tiene novia y parece que la cosa es seria, no quiere malos entendidos.-

-Claro…además, eso de seducir profesores es poco ético, ¡qué horror!- me burlé.

-Sí, terrible…una falta muy grave, ¿verdad Serena?-

-Yo en lo personal no me podría imaginar en esa situación. Una falta en verdad gravísima.-

-Es que esto es otra cosa, Serena. Esa chica busca números en sus insinuaciones, y parece que Nicholas no ha sido el único, pero nadie habla de eso, ya sabes…hija de político…quién va a querer decir algo.- corrigió cambiando la cara. Creo que le remordió la consciencia con mi comentario…

-Ya…lo único que yo decía es me molesta la relación que tenía con Diamante…pero…tú seguro que tienes un séquito de alumna detrás de ti.- sabía que el comentario le iba a molestar, y lo hice en parte por eso, y en parte porque me moría de curiosidad por tantear el terreno.

-Me conformo con que tú seas ese séquito de alumna.- rió.- Resultas menos pesada mil chicas revoloteando alrededor de mí, como si fuera miel.- solté un bufido, lejos de obtener lo que quería, me había tomado la medida y había respondido con humor.

-Te crees mucho, pero por algo lo dirás.-

-Bueno, es un alivio saber que tus amigos en general, dejaron detrás a la gente grotesca, no es nada sano en realidad.-

-Claro, ahora podemos hablar sobre ello, pero cuando Diamante estaba con ella, era tema tabú.-

-Muy bien, un grupo, sin duda interesante.-

-No sé yo bien, un grupo que pone en peligro la estabilidad mental, diría yo.-

-Eso seguro, pero creo que eres una de las que más pone eso en peligro.-

-¿Te divierto? ¿Soy un payaso?- bromeé, el rió y levantó las manos en son de paz.- ¿Y tú? ¿Vives solo?-

-Sí, me gusta vivir solo, aunque a veces hace falta alguien a quien reclamarle por los trastes sucios, mínimo. Si vives solo no hay de otra, eres tú o tú el que no fregó, y es muy frustrante no poder evadirse siquiera.- terminó sarcástico.

-Sería útil una personalidad múltiple para eso, te podrías reclamar a ti mismo, y tener algo de acción, aunque también requerirías la ayuda de Andrew con eso…-

Pedimos la cuenta, y nos pasamos al bar del lugar. Seguimos riendo y tomando lo mismo. Después de un par de tragos, yo por lo menos, me comenzaba a sentir alegre y febril, tenía ánimos y la energía me desbordaba. Se fue haciendo tarde entre bromas y charlas, y salimos de ahí. El frío no me hacía ya gran cosa y la noche me parecía prometedora, aún teníamos muchas horas por delante, y en la mañana habíamos hablado de café, cena y baile, burlonamente al menos.

-¿Qué tan animado estás?- pregunté mientras caminábamos sin rumbo.

-¿Yo? Yo siempre desbordo ánimo y energía.-

-Es bueno saberlo, ya sabes, por tu edad, no sabía si me seguirías el paso.- me dio un pequeño empujón.- ¿Quieres ir a bailar?-

-Vamos, ¿tienes algo en mente ya?-

-Sí, algo así…- podíamos caminar, hasta llegar a algún lugar y entrar allí, aunque esta no era precisamente una zona de bares. Caminamos por calles y más calles, había algunos locales, pero ninguno me llamaba la atención, hasta que vi uno. El letrero estaba a nivel de la calle, pero al bar se llegaba escaleras abajo

Yo supe desde el principio qué tipo de bar era, pero creo que él no lo notó. Nos acercamos, y el portero nos dijo lo que cobraban para entrar. Darien iba a sacar su cartera, pero enseguida me adelanté.

-No, no, deja, tú pagaste la cena, esto lo pago yo.- él asintió. El pago incluía un trago en la barra. Él portero me dijo además, que había un concurso, y preguntó si alguien quería inscribirse. Darien estaba distraído, así que no escuchó bien cuando dije que sí y di su nombre. Enseguida lo jalé del brazo, él se dejó llevar y entramos al lugar corriendo por las escaleras. La decoración era completamente desbordante, luces y neones por todos lados, jaulas elevadas con gente bailando en ellas, colores, y pocas mesas.

Darien miraba todo a su alrededor, parecía que sus ideas no cuadraban, no entendía bien. Se giró hacia mí con cara de pregunta, y yo por respuesta solté una carcajada.

-Esto…-

-¿Esto?- balbuceé riendo aún. Volvió a mirar el lugar.

-Viéndolo bien, hay muchos chicos guapos, ¿crees que alguno bailaría conmigo?- comentó con un ademán muy femenino, moviéndose el pelo. Si no podía parar de reír, esto bastó para que me doblara. Con los ojos llorosos por la risa, y la respiración entrecortada, conseguí medio hablar.

-Seguro que sí. No te molesta, ¿verdad?-

-No, para nada, pero no sé si tienes claro que me gustan las mujeres.- ironizó.

-Más o menos, pero siempre puedes cambiar de opinión, o yo quizá, también hay muchas chicas guapas.-

Continuamos un rato más con las bromas, y nos acercamos a la barra a pedir nuestras bebidas.

-¿Qué tomas?- me preguntó.

-Martini, o cerveza.-

-¿Qué tragos incluye la entrada?-

-Lo que sea.-

-¿Lo que sea?- los ojos se le iluminaron.

-Sí.-

-Oh…Es momento de ponernos creativos, veamos… Te gusta la ginebra, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, ¿por qué?-

-Vamos a inventar un trago, se va a llamar Serena, te tiene que gustar…- bromeó entretenido, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Vale, me parece bien.-

-¿Qué más? Dime un sabor que te guste mucho.-

-Mmm…la menta.-

-Menta, bien.- llamó con el dedo al camarero y le preguntó si podía hacer lo que quería, él asintió y le pasó dos copas y los licores que pidió, eso sí, sin quitar la cara de extrañeza.- Veamos… Tres de ginebra, menta, y… ¿qué más? Dime algo más.-

-¡Amareto!-

-Amareto.- se lo pidió al chico de la barra.- ¡Listo! No, espera.- alargó un brazo, y cogió un par de hojas de menta de un cuenco. Soltó una en cada copa.- Ahora sí, ¡listo!- me alargó una copa, y él tomó la otra. Le dio las gracias al chico, y le regresó todo.- Salud.- dijimos mirándonos a los ojos y chocando las copas. Ningún alemán va a aceptar brindar sin ver al otro a los ojos, ¡siete años de mal sexo, significa eso! Y yo no quiero condenar a nadie a eso…

-¡Está genial!- celebré emocionada.

-Sí, está bueno.- nos lo terminamos enseguida.- ¿Otro?- asentí, y se acercó al camarero, que esta vez preparó el trago. Me dio el mío, y esta vez lo tomamos más lento, mientras comenzaba a moverme un poco al ritmo de la música. La verdad es que estaba más entonada de lo quería admitir, y creo que se me notaba en la cara, porque Darien me miraba y sonreía de forma extraña tras su copa. Le alcé una ceja en un gesto de pregunta, a lo que respondió negando la cabeza y articulando con la boca "soy inocente". Ante su gesto negué con la cabeza, terminé mi trago, dejé la copa en la barra, y seguí moviéndome, acercándome a él, que me miraba expectante. Todo ocurría al ritmo de música de los 80´s.

Justo cuando estaba por llegar al él, un chico se le acercó, y le picó en el hombro, Darien se giró destanteado. No tendría por qué haberlo estado, a fin de cuentas, el chico no estaba nada mal. Entre todo el sonido, no escuchaba qué le decía, pero por la cara de Darien, lo pude imaginar. Sin dejar de hablar con él, llevó su mano hacia atrás y cogió la mía, acercándome a él.

-No, no, muchas gracias, pero vengo con alguien.- ah, claro. Mira, yo soy la muestra de eso, sí, yo, ¡aquí! Podría haber sido un poco menos descortés y haber volteado a verme, mínimo, pero no, estaba ocupado mirando a Darien y coqueteándole. Ahora que lo miraba bien, muchos lo veían con cara de querer saltarle encima, ¿y quién podría culparlos?

El chico optó por darse la vuelta, y Darien y yo estábamos abrazados, creo que algo tenía que agradecerle al final. The Pointer Sisters, "I´m so excited", una de mis canciones favoritas para bailar sonaba, este DJ sabía lo que hacía. Me moví entre sus brazos para quedar frente a él, me sonrió, y me besó sin ningún tipo de preludio. Sé que no era el primer beso, ni el segundo, pero aún me era especial cada uno, aún me lo pensaba para acercarme a él. En cuanto cerré los ojos, el piso se me movió, llevaba una cantidad considerable de alcohol en la sangre. Me aparté un poco de él, riendo divertida, y comencé a mover la cabeza y a cantar. Bailaba cerca de él, y él me seguía el ritmo, cantando, y tomándome por la cintura con los brazos, mientras yo giraba en ellos.

Ambos comenzamos a actuar la canción, a tronar los dedos y a mover los hombros.

-I´m about to lose control, and I think I like it. – cantábamos ambos, ojalá fuera verdad.

En alguna vuelta de las que di, quedé de cara a la barra, y sin pensarlo, fui por unos Martini. Me giré para ir hacia Darien, y el DJ cambió la canción por "The way you make me feel" de Michael Jackson, otra genial elección. Durante el preludio de la canción, caminé lentamente y al ritmo de la música hasta él, con una copa en cada mano. Me miraba sin despegar su mirada de la mía. Cuando estuvimos frente a frente, le di su copa, y bebí de la mía. Dejé la copa en una mesa y me acerqué a él, bailando, cantando…

Darien era mucho mejor bailarín de lo que imaginé, o por lo menos, se adaptaba genial a mí. Estábamos materialmente pegados el uno al otro, él pasaba sus manos por mi cuerpo, y yo me tomé licencia más de un par de veces para hacer lo mismo.

Bailamos y bailamos. Mi peinado se deshizo, y ahora mi cabello era parte del baile, lo tenía por toda la cara, y entre el sudor, el calor del lugar, y mi estado, ni me planteaba quitármelo de en medio. Para estar en igualdad de condiciones, solté el cabello de Darien, que llevaba un rato atado en una coleta. Me encanta cuando lo tiene suelto, cuando los pesados mechones azabache le caen por la cara y sus ojos azules se ven entre ellos.

No sé cuánto tiempo, ni cuántos Martini después, llamaron para el concurso, y todos miraron hacia el escenario. Mr. Gay de este año era el título que se disputaba. Darien me miró divertido, y yo lo miré el doble de divertida, aunque él no podía saber por qué. El locutor comenzó a llamar los nombres de los chicos que tenían que subir y mostrar sus bondades, uno por uno, en el escenario.

Todos eran bastante guapos, era una pena saber que no les interesaban las mujeres. Darien y yo mirábamos entretenidos, hasta que por fin, llamaron su nombre. La cara se le quedó de piedra, no sabía si había oído bien, no sabía qué hacer. Reía entrecortado y no se movía, hasta que de un empujón, lo mandé al lado del escenario, y no tuvo más remedio que subir.

La gente aplaudía, y él me miraba con cada de "te voy a matar". Yo no podía dejar de reír, tanto que estuve a punto de ahogarme. Eventualmente logró encontrar el humor en toda la situación, y comenzó a hacerse el payaso. Empezó a hacerse el fuerte, a mostrar sus bíceps, y mostró también su gran, su adorable trasero. Juro que no deseaba nada más en este mundo, que estrechar su trasero, sentirlo entre mis manos, empujarlo hacia mí con él encima de mí, acercando su cuerpo, todo su cuerpo al mío.

Cuando por fin bajó des escenario, me miró altivo, con una cara entre: "estarás feliz" y "con que esas tenemos". En ese momento, todo él me parecía tan sexy, que no podía más que imaginar esa bien ensayada cara de profesor enojado, en medio de la clase, yo desnudándolo con la mente, y el mundo entero ignorando lo que pasa entre nosotros. Esto de estar con un profesor, tenía una parte tan tremendamente sensual. No pude evitar pensar en tenerlo justo en su oficina, en medio de todo, de todos…

Desgraciadamente, Darien no ganó el concurso, pero eso no pareció molestarlo mucho. Bailamos otro rato más, y decidimos partir a casa. Salimos del bar partiéndonos de risa, tropezando con todo.

-Debiste ver tu cara, ¡mi reino por una foto de tu cara en ese momento!- grité.

-¡No me parece gracioso!-rió.- Soy mayor que tú, ¡respétame!-

-Oh, lo siento tanto, Doctor Chiba, ¿qué va a hacer? ¿Me va a mandar a hacer horas extras?-

-Eso suena tentador, pero ya que sé por dónde vas, espera mi venganza.-

-La venganza es mala, es una cosa fea.- reí.- Es una pena que no ganaras.-

-Ya, ellos se lo pierden.-

Caminando sin rumbo, logramos encontrar un taxi. En el camino a mi casa, Darien y yo no podíamos dejar de besarnos, de mordernos.

-Me vas a volver loca.-

-Es lo que intento, que te vuelvas loca por mí.- bromeó con su pulgar en mis labios.

-¿Y por qué querría eso profesor?- pregunté por respuesta, besando su cuello.

-Para tenerte así como ahora…No estamos en clase…- me miró, aún contrariado por esa palabra tan pesada "profesor". Digo contrariado, porque aunque ahora sé que le pesa, sé también que le atrae.

El taxista, nos miraba muy mal por el espejo retrovisor, muy mal, pero no dejaba de mirarnos, y poco me importaba. Llegamos por fin a mi casa, pagamos el taxi y bajamos.

Contra la pared de mi portal, de frente a Darien, me encontraba nuevamente. El doble, o triple de borrachos que aquella vez, y esta no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de besarlo, ahí, dónde no lo pude besar aquella vez. El beso, pronto se convirtió en una batalla, una batalla que por más que disfrutara, comenzaba a sospechar que no ganaría nunca. Él posee demasiada potencia, demasiada fuerza, como para perder el control ante mí, y era tan delicioso ser sometida a su voluntad, que incluso con la pelea que yo era capaz de dar, dudaba si sucumbir.

Cuando sus manos acariciaban mis muslos por debajo del vestido, se separó unos centímetros de mí, agitado.

-Lo pasé genial.-

-Yo también.-

-Buenas noches, Serena.- se acercó a mi oído, hizo un sonido de R seguidas, con su perfecta R alemana, me sonrió, me guiñó un ojo y me volvió a besar antes de darse la vuelta e irse caminando hacia la esquina, donde dio la vuelta.

Yo me quedé ahí, recargada en la pared, completamente despeinada, con los labios hinchados, y la mirada oscurecida. Cuando recuperé el sentido y el aliento, busqué en mi bolso mis llaves, y subí con pesar las interminables escaleras.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto, sólo atiné a desnudarme y tirarme en la cama, bajo mi amado edredón. Antes de cerrar los ojos, miré el reloj…eran las cinco y algo de la mañana.

El domingo pasó ciertamente tranquilo, entre las preguntas de las chicas, y la resaca horrorosa. Así, llegó nuevamente el lunes. El bendito lunes. Cuando desperté, pensé que por fin tendría un lunes tranquilo desde que todo esto inició, pero estaba en un error, en un gran error. Si bien ahora la cuestión no era la incertidumbre de saber qué pasaría, si lo era la cuestión de estar en clase con mi profesor, con el que al parecer, ahora salía. Ayer la cosa era: salgo con un chico, y es mi profesor. Hoy, en la universidad, la cuestión es: él es mi profesor, y salgo con él.

Cuando nos cruzamos afuera del salón, cuando él iba llegando, las piernas me temblaron y de momento no supe reaccionar. Él me guiñó el ojo, y sin detener su paso, entró en el salón.

Entré reflexionando demasiado sobre cada uno de mis movimientos, no quería parecer muy obvia, no quería que pareciera que había algo distinto, ni ante los demás, ni ante él. No quería parecer una niña tonta que no sabe controlar una situación.

Cuando empezó a hablar, a dar la clase, no podía dejar de mirarlo, de esperar alguna mirada, algo… quería ser tratada de forma especial, y a la vez no. Al principio, la cosa era algo tensa de mi parte, cada vez que me miraba, me ponía como tonta, no sabía si mirarlo o si desviar mi mirada. Conforme la clase fue avanzado, la cosa se fue normalizando, y terminé por obligarme a pensar en él como dos personas diferentes; Darien mi profesor y Darien con el que salgo. Todo esto, claro, sin éxito, pero lo que importaba era que la cosa ahora era más llevadera.

Él parecía normal, hacía preguntas como siempre, me escuchaba con atención, al igual que a los otros, y la clase corría. La mayor diferencia, era quizá, que yo analizaba cada una de sus palabras, cada uno de sus gestos, mucho más que antes. Estábamos en una situación de diferencia de grados que nos proponía un trato y un lugar diferente del que había tenido este fin de semana al estar con él, y quería analizarlo todo: cómo se mueve, cómo da la clase, qué dice…

Sus palabras cobraban mucha más importancia ahora. No dejaba de asombrarme lo inteligente que es, lo bien que se le da estar ahí, hablando delante de todos… y no podía creer que ese de allí adelante saliera conmigo. Me sentía especial por fin, pero tonta a la vez.

Cuando la clase terminó, dudé si quedarme en el salón unos minutos más, o salir de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo. Como es lógico y normal en mí, escogí la segunda, y salí de ahí despavorida, a fumar un cigarro.

Las chicas salieron detrás de mí, mirándome con cara de mil preguntas. Dudé nuevamente si irnos de ahí, o si esperar a que él saliera, o no sé…algo. La respuesta se dio por sí misma, él salió en lo que decidíamos qué hacer. Nos saludó con la mano y siguió su camino. Está absolutamente de más, decir que me puse roja como tomate.

Fuimos al café. Hubo preguntas, miles de ellas, pero lo mejor, fue ver la cara de frustración de Rei al no poder decir algo negativo, como que fuimos obvios, o algo así. Creo que para ser la primera vez que algo así nos pasaba, y la primera vez que nos veíamos en clase, la cosa no fue del todo mal ni con nosotros, ni ante los demás.

El día transcurrió tranquilo, nos juntamos todas para leer en mi casa, y más tarde hubo póker. Durante todo el juego, mi mente estuvo ausente, pensando qué haría Darien, cómo habría sentido él la clase, y eso se reflejó en mis precarias ganancias al final.

El martes tuve mucho trabajo con Setsuna, que me llamó para ayudarla con unas presentaciones… y por fin, llegó el miércoles. Nerviosa me vestí, y me fui a la universidad. Cuando llegué ante la puerta de Darien, una ola de anticipación de de deseos por entrar, me invadió, pero traté de calmarme. Toqué la puerta y esperé por su respuesta.

Entré en la oficina, me sonrió y saludo. Me senté frente a él, sin saber bien qué decir. Hubieron miles de preguntas tipo "qué tal" y comentarios varios, pero nada concreto. Eventualmente, saqué los papeles de trabajo, y nos pusimos a ello.

-Bueno, creo que ahora, lo importante es que termines de revisar tu bibliografía básica exhaustivamente.-

-Vale, ya casi termino de hacer eso.-

-Bien, recuerda ir seleccionando las citas que quieres, sino después va a ser el doble de trabajo.-

-Está bien.- me puse de pie.

-Podemos trabajar con imágenes la próxima semana, una vez que tengas lo básico más claro.-

-Vale, traeré las que tengo seleccionadas hasta ahora.- él también se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí.

-Bueno, muchas gracias.- balbuceé.

-De nada.- se recargó con el brazo en la pared, mirándome.- Ehm, no tengo tu teléfono, ¿me lo das?-

-¿Estás loco? ¿Y luego yo con qué me quedo?- rió.

-Tienes razón, me corrijo, ¿me das tu número de teléfono?-

-Sí, claro.- respondí apresurada. Sacó su móvil, le dicté mi número, y me dio un toque.

-Ya está, ahora también tienes el mío.- asentí.

-Bien, me voy, tengo clase con Setsuna.- me miró sin moverse, como pensando algo. Lentamente se acercó a mí, y me besó la comisura de los labios

-Que tengas buen día.- dijo.

-Tú también.- logré decir, y salí de ahí. Con la cabeza obnubilada, me fui a clase de Setsuna y contrario a lo que pensaba, logré concentrarme y disfrutarla enormemente.

El día se quedó en estudio para cada quien, después de todo, ya estábamos adentrándonos en el semestre y no podíamos dejar las tareas tan atrás.

El jueves fue día de estudio en el café, y de café con chisme. Por la tarde llegaron Rei y Zafiro con comida a la casa, y comimos juntos. Me encanta tener una casa que fuera tan concurrida, y un tipo de punto de reunión, siempre abierta a todos.

El viernes por la mañana vi a Andrew, que estaba bastante acatarrado y con la nariz roja. Rodolfo el Reno se quedaba pequeño a su lado, pero dada su cara de haber tenido mala noche, preferí no decir nada.

Ese día, la clase con Darien fue mucho mejor. No dejaba de estar a la expectativa, pero esta vez, era más que nada por verlo. Al igual que la otra vez, nuestro contacto al principio y al final fue muy básico, pero creo que así estaba bien, cada quien con lo suyo y siendo ciertamente discretos.

Por la tarde la duda me invadió, ahora que tenía mi número de teléfono, me ponía nerviosa que no me llamara, y más en viernes. Como siempre, decidí desviar mi atención en alguna actividad productiva, así que me puse con la plancha.

En la noche fuimos todos a cenar al restaurante de Diamante, y la cena se alargó, y se alargó. El póker fue invocado y se repitió, esta vez con mejor suerte para mí, ya que mis pensamientos estaban presentes esta vez. Claro que seguía pensando de vez en cuando en Darien y por qué no llamaba, pero al no conocer su rutina, no sabía realmente qué esperar. Sólo pensaba (y esperaba) que ya llamaría. La gente se fue yendo poco a poco, y al final nos quedamos los fiesteros de siempre: Mina, Diamante, Mal y yo. Al no tener ganas de ir a un bar, la cosa acabó en jugar "yo nunca, nunca", y con nuestro legado, acabó en muchos tragos. Mi blanco de la noche fue Diamante, y por cada que pregunta que tiraba para hacerlo tomar, me gané un "No sé de qué hablas, bruja" y alguno que otro "víbroa". Mal me acompañó caminando a casa. Al llegar, intenté absurdamente leer porque me remordía la consciencia, pero acabé quedándome profundamente dormida.

Entre sueños oía sonar el móvil. Solté un sonido de queja, me arrebujé en las sábanas, e intenté ignorarlo, pero fue inútil: mea culpa por ponerle un sonido tan estridente. Lo tomé sin mirar y contesté.

-Moshi, Moshi.-

-Hola.-

-Buenos días.- respondí con voz de dormida.

-¿Durmiendo todavía?- reí un poco, aún con los ojos cerrados, y con dolor de cabeza.

-Ya sé, soy una vergüenza, es que me acosté tarde ayer, y un poco borracha.-

-¿Qué habrás hecho Tsukino? ¿Qué habrás hecho?- preguntó sarcástico, yo reí.

-Nada…Soy una niña bien portada. Estuvimos con Diamante en el restaurante, íbamos sólo a cenar, pero nos quedamos tomando algo después de que cerrara.-

-Sorpréndeme.-

-Sorpéndote.-

-¿Qué forma de hablar es esa?- reí.

-Es que yo tengo mi propio idioma, es un idioma muy complejo, ya te lo mostraré...con el tiempo…si te haces digno de él.-

-Cómo digas. Yo también te mostraré mi propio idioma, si es que demuestras ganarte…diremos que más que mi confianza, otras cosas.-

-¡Oh!- reí.- ¡Mañoso! ¿Qué será? ¿Qué será?- intenté adivinar bromeando.- ¿Tú qué haces?-

-Pues…nada, despertarte.-

-¡Espero que no se vuelva tu nuevo pasatiempo!-

-¿Quién sabe? Puede ser, suena como una actividad interesante.-

-Pues bueno, cómo quieras, ya sabes dónde vivo, puedes venir a sacarme de la cama si eso quieres.-

-No me tientes, que soy capaz.-

-Si lo digo en serio, ¿por qué no vienes a sacarme? Si no, igual me quedo aquí todo el día.-

-Pues para eso te llamaba, para sacarte a ventilar un rato, no quiero que te llenes de cosas por estar encerrada.- reí.

-Me parece excelente, ¿tienes algún plan?-

-No, ¡sorpréndeme! ¿Qué tiene pensada tu cabecita rubia para un día como hoy?-

-Mmm…no sé, ¿qué día hace afuera?-

-Eres el colmo…Está soleado.-

-Déjame ver…Pues…podríamos ir a un lugar… ¡Ya sé!-

-¿A dónde?-

-Ah, eso es sorpresa…Así, ves más partes de Tokio.-

-¿Sorpresa? ¡Vamos, Serena! Dime al menos cómo ir vestido.-

-Sí es sorpresa y punto. Ve vestido normal, cómodo…y abrígate.-

-Vale, vale, cómo digas.-

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son casi las doce.-

-¿A qué hora nos vemos? ¿A las dos te parece bien?-

-Yo no tengo problema, el despierto soy yo, la que está aún en la cama eres tú.- me reí en tono de; "no me haces gracia".

-Yo tengo que levantarme, poner un poco de orden en la casa, y ya está…A las dos, entonces. Compramos algo de comer en el camino y listo.-

-¿Paso por ti?-

-¿Sabes conducir en Tokio?- aquí está mi oportunidad bien usada de regresarle sus burlas.

-¡Claro que sé conducir! ¿Cómo crees que voy a la universidad si no?-

-Pues podrías ir caminando y no ser flojo, pero yo me refería a que si te ubicas conduciendo aquí.-

-Ah…Pues, más o menos…No, la verdad no mucho…Llego al supermercado solo y sin perderme, pero vamos, que no soy un mapa.- reí, era inevitable.- ¡No te burles!-

-Vale, vale, paso por ti entonces, ¿dónde vives?- dolorosamente me incorporé en la cama para coger algo con qué escribir.-

-¿Conoces el parque cerca del Mándala?-

-Sí…ya una vez nos vimos ahí.- dije bajo, y con cierto recelo, ¿cómo podría preguntarme eso?

-Lo sé, tontita…Vivo al lado del parque.- me dictó la dirección, y yo a decir verdad, seguía algo enfadada.

-Vale, la tengo.-

-Perfecto, entonces nos vemos, linda.-

-Vale, hasta entonces, ciao.-

-¿Serena?-

-¿Sí?-

-Patos, helado…no voy a olvidar tan fácil el día que perdí mi autocontrol…- sonreí.

-Venga…-

-Vale, hasta al rato, ciao.-

-Ciao.-

Salí de la habitación, con todo el peso de mi alma, encorvada y medio caminando. Ami estaba completamente levantada, y barriendo el suelo.

-¡Oh, despertaste!-

-No desperté por convicción propia, me despertaron…-

-¿Los duendes?- preguntó sarcástica.

-No, Darien.-

-¡Qué lindo despertar entonces!- reí.

-Sí, me dijo de hacer algo hoy.-

-¿Y qué piensan hacer? Mira que toda la semana no se han dicho más que una y otra palabra.-

-Ya…lamentable…Pero bueno, lo voy a llevar a la playa.-

-¿Lo vas a llevar a la playa?- preguntó emocionada.

-Sí, ¿te gusta el plan?-

-Me parece algo diferente, algo que tú harías. Sí Sere, me gusta, además, podrán estar tranquilos, nadie va a la playa en invierno…nadie de la universidad… ¡Ya quiero que sea verano!-

-Mira que ni había pensado en la gente de la universidad.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.- ¿Te ayudo con la limpieza? Así acabamos pronto.-

-No, no, casi he acabado ya Onei-san. Anda a bañarte y a arreglarte, ponte guapa.-

-Tengo tiempo, limpiamos y luego me arreglo. Quedé con Darien a las dos. ¿Ya pusiste la lavadora?-

-No, hazlo tú, tampoco he sacado los platos del lavavajillas, podrías sacarlos, y meter los que están sucios. Ya hay jabón para ropa, ayer compré.-

-Por eso te quiero tanto.- grité mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.-

-Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- me detuve y me giré.

-Dime.- Ami comenzó a ponerse roja, creo que esto tendrá que ver con Taiki.

-Mmm…verás…yo…-

-¿Qué?-

-Sere, ¿crees que en verdad le guste a Taiki?- rolé los ojos.

-Por favor, se le cae la baba…-

-Es que…es algo…frío. No sé, me choca un poco que no sea siempre como lo fue aquí, ese día que me besó. Es extraño, pero…antes parecía más atento.- rolé los ojos de forma divertida, entendía que ella se sintiera así, pero era completamente innecesario.

-Ami, se le cae la baba al pobre.-

-Sí, puede que sólo sea mi imaginación, o quizá los nerviosa y las ansias.-

-Pero es que es su carácter, además, para la gente que no te conoce bien, tú también pareces fría, por ejemplo. Yo creo que es una cuestión de timidez, creo que tiene que acostumbrarse a la situación, tal vez aún le dé pena verte…-

-Creo…creo que eso tiene sentido.- respondió mirando hacia arriba, reflexiva, y sonriendo.

-¡Anímate, yo digo que le gustas mucho!-

-Por eso te quiero.- expresó dándome un abrazo. Este era el tipo de cosas que Ami poco a poco, había empezado a hacer, y a expresar.

-Bla, bla, bla…- Ami rió.

-Sabes que sí, soy tu Padawan…-

-¿Lo vas a ver hoy?-

-Parece que sí, quedamos en ir a la biblioteca.- solté un chiflido.

-Uy…una cita romántica en la biblioteca…-

-¡No te burles!-

-No es burla.- me burlé.- Podrían follar junto a la sección de antropología, ahí nunca hay nadie.- terminé, muerta de risa; pero la cara seria de Ami me hizo recobrar la compostura.

-Había pensado ir a la sección de libros eróticos, pero creo que lo espantaría, y no sé si pueda hacerlo en verdad…aún me falta ser más…arriesgada.- habló escogiendo cada palabra, y muy roja.-

-¡Oh! Tómatelo con calma cariño, las cosas se van a ir dando, si la apresuras no es lo mismo.-

-Claro…lo tendré en cuenta. Tú ponte con las cosas, que no llegas con Darien, y…gracias Master.-

-Tú sabes que te amo.-

-Lo sé, es mutuo. Ahora, ¡andando!- señaló con el brazo hacia la cocina, y yo me giré hacía allí, riendo.- Y apúrate a terminar, que Darien te vea genial.-

-¡Sí mi capitán!- respondí, haciendo el gesto militar con la mano.

Rápidamente, puse la lavadora, y comencé con los platos. Quizá la lavadora habría terminado antes de que tuviera que irme, y podría sacar la ropa de una vez, así adelantaba trabajo de después. Me fui a la ducha y a arreglarme, y cuando me tuve que ir, le pedí a Ami que sacara la ropa, no me gusta dejarla mucho tiempo dentro de la máquina, una vez que esta hubiera terminado.

Me puse un abrigo grueso, y me recogí el cabello; bajé las escaleras corriendo, y subí al coche. Cuando estuve cerca del parque, noté que había olvidado la dirección en la casa, ¡si seré tonta! Llamé a Ami, y ella enseguida me la dictó, pero para entonces, yo ya iba unos minutos tarde. Estresada, aceleré, y pronto estuve frente al edificio. Aparqué el coche, y me revisé la cara en el espejo antes de bajar.

Toqué el timbre, y esperé a que Darien respondiera.

-Hola.- sonó su voz por el comunicador.- Puntual como siempre, pasa…-

-¿Es burla?- el rió.

-No, para nada. Anda, pasa.-

-¿Paso? ¿No bajas tú?-

-No, no, pasa…Tengo que terminar aún unas cosas.-

-Vale, voy entonces.-

Entré en el edificio, era muy bonito, con un recibidor gigante, y justo enfrente, los ascensores. Espere unos segundo a que uno bajara, y entré. Piqué el número del piso de Darien como dudando, no me era intrascendente conocer su casa, cómo vive, dónde vive…

Pronto llegué a su puerta, estaba abierta. Me asomé un poco.

-¿Darien?-

-Sí, sí.- respondió desde algún lugar.- Pasa, estoy en la lavandería, ya salgo.-

Entré, cerré la puerta, y me quedé de pie, viendo el lugar. Era muy lindo, amplio, y sencillo. La sala era genial, una mesa baja, un par de sillones, y una pila de DVD interminables en el suelo. Una televisión digna de envidiar, y un equipo de sonido similar. De repente salió de un cuarto, al lado del salón, abotonándose una camisa gris. Juro que me sentí las piernas temblar al ver un pedazo desnudo de su piel; juro también que una cara de estúpida se me quedó, de la que no logré salir tan rápido como me hubiera gustado.

-¡Buenas tardes!- saludé.

-Konochiwa Tsukino-San.- se inclinó, yo reí, y repetí la inclinación en broma.

-Es muy bonito.- dije mirando alrededor.- ¿Tú lo escogiste?-

-No, ya me hubiera gustado elegir. Me lo dio la universidad, y no me quejo, pero…otros profesores tuvieron otros pisos algo más grandes…De todos modos, está bien, para una persona no se necesita mucho más, y ya lo he habituado un poco a mí, para el tiempo que me quede.-

-Claro.- respondí embobada, mirando como terminaba de abrocharse la camisa.

-Bueno, debo sacar algo, y nos vamos.- caminó hacia la cocina.

-Bien…- me quedé nuevamente mirando alrededor, y me senté en el sillón.

-Se te ve muy bien.- dijo Darien, saliendo de la cocina.

-¿El qué?-

-Tú cabello, como lo traes ahora.-

-Ah…- dije sonrojándome, y mirando los discos sobre la mesa.

-Soy muy observador.- bromeó.

-¿Ah sí?- seguí el juego.

-Sí, por ejemplo…- comenzó, acerándose a mí.- Estás completamente roja, ¿será por mi comentario?- sí, era por eso, y su nuevo comentario, logró ponerme aún más roja.

-Mmm…puede ser.-

-Me gusta cuando te pones así, se te ve más linda aún.- sonreí para mí, y miré hacia todos lados, menos hacia él, mientras me mordía el labio.- Y…me gusta más cuando hace ese gesto.- terminó, delineando mis labios, sentándose a mi lado.

-Tienes mucha labia, seguro que eso lo dices siempre.-

-Seguro que sí.- me siguió en el tono, mirándome penetrantemente, maquiavélicamente.

-No me mire así profesor, que me pongo nerviosa.- no podía por más que quería, dejar de insistir con el tema del profesor, me parecía ahora…tan excitante…

-¿Y qué tal si eso quiere hacer?- terminó besándome, pero enseguida volteé la cara.

-¡Ah, no! Eso no, no te voy a dejar que te aproveces de mí con tus sucias jugarretas.-

-¿Qué sucias jugarretas? Pensé que te gustaba que te besara, pero si no…- se alejó en broma de mí, hasta topar con el brazo del sillón.-…no hay problema.- me acerqué hasta donde estaba, y lo jalé suavemente por el cuello de la camisa, para besarlo. Esta vez, fue él, quien se separó.

-Mira, la señorita sucias jugarretas. ¿Nos vamos?- pero ahora estaba tentada a besarlo, así que ignoré sus comentarios, lo jalé suavemente de la camisa, y lo besé con fuerza. Así, enredados en el beso, no sé quién comenzó, o quién siguió, pero pronto terminamos acostados en el sillón, arrinconados en una esquina, él encima de mí. De su peso sobre mí, podía decir cuando menos, que era alucinantemente delicioso, eso, seguido de su respiración, de su pecho agitado, y agitándose cada vez más por el beso, me desarmaba por completo, sumiéndome en un horizonte en el que el tiempo no existía, más allá de nuestros movimientos, a ritmo de nuestras respiraciones. Sus manos vagaban por mi cuerpo, y las mías por el suyo, haciendo casi imposible vislumbrar cualquier cosa más allá de eso, era simplemente inevitable, nuestros cuerpos se atraían como imanes y nuestros labios no se separaban.

Cada roce de mi cuerpo con el de Darien me hacía perder la consciencia un poco más, y más, sus movimientos eran hiponotizantes, aunque en realidad no los veía, sólo sentía como se deslizaba como felino sobre mí, y como yo me revolvía bajo él. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, hasta que en un momento en que nos separamos para respirar, Darien habló.

-¿Nos vamos, o prefieres quedarte? Si es la segunda opción, créeme que no tengo ningún problema, igual la podemos pasar bien, y seguro que igual me sorprenderías.- reí sonoramente.

-Eres terrible.-

-Igual tú.- me regresó, mirándome y negando con la cabeza. Me volvió a besar el cuello, y pronto el beso se tornó en cosquillas y mordidas, seguidas de ruidos tipo monstruo que me hicieron reír.

-Venga, vámonos.- Darien se puso de pie, y me dio la mano para que lo hiciera también.

-Vámonos, pero antes, te presento mi piso como se debe.- ese gesto me alegró enormemente, era un tipo de acercamiento que estaba esperando. Este tipo que cosas que yo rechazo, pero que innegablemente me llenan de felicidad y de sensación de pertenencia a su vida.

-Bien, genial.- pasó su brazo por mis hombros, y me dirigió a una habitación que abrió.

-Bueno, este es mi estudio. Aquí, paso horas y horas cuando preparo clases, o ponencias.- era un cuarto no muy grande, con una cama individual, un librero, un sofá y un escritorio. El escritorio estaba lleno de papeles y libros, el librero también tenía muchas cosas, y la cama estaba tendida. En el suelo estaban unas maletas y unas pantuflas. Se notaba que no era una habitación que se usara más que como lugar de trabajo y almacén.

-¿Leyendo a ya sabes quién?-

-Sí.- afirmó riendo.- Leyendo a ya sabes quién.-

-Muy bonito, muy caótico.- rió.

-¿Ves el sillón?-

-Aha.-

-Es la cama oficial de Andrew, se queda aquí cuando vienen él y los demás, y nos quedamos hasta la madrugada. Dice que lo prefiere a la cama porque le recuerda cuando era niño, e iba a dormir a las casas de sus amigos.- curioso…

-Oh…Los profes y su vida nocturna.- me burlé, pero él no me hizo caso.

-Ayer nos quedamos todos hasta las tres de la mañana. El marido de Setsuna tuvo que venir a recogerla.- hizo una pausa, y luego como quien no quiere la cosa, agregó.-Una de las cosas que discutimos, fue tu tesis.-

-¡Setsuna vino aquí!- me emocioné.- ¡Ella es fantástica! ¡Fenomenal!-

-¿Crees que alguien con la inteligencia de Setsuna iba a dejar de venir? Yo sólo me codeo con la gente genial de la universidad, y la élite se reconoce entre sí.- añadió con todo burgués.

-Sí, como Kaolinette.- reí.- Bueno, pero cuéntame, ¿qué dijo de mi tesis?-

-Esa mujer no es de la élite, pero es bueno llevarse con todos en el trabajo.-

-¡BAH! ¡Basura! ¡Es basura!-

-Ya, ya…Calma, que no es mi amiga.-

-Y Setsuna es mil veces mejor que ella, ¡por si lo dudabas!- hice berrinche.

-Por eso.- se acercó a mí.- Setsuna sí es mi amiga.- terminó dándome un beso en la nariz.

-¿Qué dijo de mí? ¡Dime, dime!-

-Pues que eres fantástica.-

-Ahhh.- deje salir, con cara de ensoñación.

-Sí, dice que tú y tu grupo son especiales, a decir verdad, medio cuerpo académico piensa bien de ustedes.- sonreí, y él también.

-¿Y tú?-

-Mmm.- se quejó.- ¿Quieres que lo diga?-

-No sé, si quieres… ¡Dime!-

-Te lo digo otro día, ¿vale?-

-¡Dime, dime, dime, dime!- repetí como niña pequeña.

-Vamos a seguir el recorrido.- me cogió de la mano.-Eso de allá es el cuarto de las lavadoras.- señaló una puerta.

-¡No me hagas esto! ¡Dime!-

-No debiste darme a escoger. Te lo digo mientras te paseo por el resto del piso, ¿te parece?-

-Bien.- escupí enfurruñada.

-Vale, vamos.- pronto estuvimos frente a otra puerta, que Darien abrió.- Este es el baño de visitas, chiquito, pero basta.-

-Muy bonito, seguro Andrew ha pasado momentos muy divertidos aquí.-

-Pues eso se lo debes preguntar a él, o al baño, los amigos no nos echamos de cabeza.- ambos reímos.

-Vale, lo haré otro día que venga, tendré que sacar cita con el W.C. ¿Qué sigue ahora?-

-Esto.- apuntó, jalándome al otro extremo del pasillo.- Este es mi dormitorio. Es grande, ¿verdad?-

Era en verdad genial, muy sencillo, pero la vez perfecto. Una cama grande al centro con un buró al lado. En frente, un armario empotrado, y un mueble con una televisión. Libros por todos lados, un cesto para ropa sucia…

-¡Wow! Es genial, en verdad bonito. ¡Y qué cama más grande!- esa cama, su lugar más privado…dormir allí, con él…en su espacio…

-Sí, una suerte.- dijo entrando en la habitación.- Adoro las camas espaciosas.-

-Mmm… ¿Te mueve mucho cuando duermes?- pregunté acercándome a él.

-No, la verdad no cuando duermo.-

-¿Entonces? ¿Para qué necesitas una cama tan grande?- seguí con mi sarcasmo, imaginando por dentro dormir con él, en esa gran, gran cama.

-Te lo digo después.- reí.

-Ya me debes dos cosas, dime aunque sea una, dijiste que me ibas a decir.-

-Ven, vamos a que te muestre el baño que hay aquí.- caminó hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama, y abrió otra puerta.

-¿Otro baño? ¡Qué suerte! Nosotras sólo tenemos uno.-

-Sí, sí.- contestó orgulloso.- El otro no tiene más que una ducha, pero es bien sabido que los japoneses aman las tinas. Ven, ¿qué te parece?-

-¡Oh!- llamar a eso tina era bastante modesto, era un genial jacuzzi. A estas alturas, obviare mis pensamientos, ya que es bastante obvio de qué van.- ¡No es justo! Yo no tengo tina, y no sabes cuánto me gustan. Mi apartamento es muy occidental…-

-Múdate aquí, así la puedes usar cuando quieras.-

-No me lo digas dos veces.- comenté mirando la tina.-Por esto, hago lo que sea.-

-¿Lo que sea?-

-Lo que sea.- respondí mirándolo con una ceja alzada.- ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Porque es bueno saber tus puntos débiles, para poder…no sé…chantajearte. Ahora estoy un punto arriba que tú.- rió macabro.

-¿Nos vamos?- lo miré como quien mira a un niño pequeño, para ponerlo de malas, pero no resultó.

-Vámonos.-

En el camino a la salida, se detuvo en la cocina, y cogió una mochila.

-¿Y eso?-

-Comida, claro. No queremos quedarnos sin comer, ¿verdad?-

-¡Oh! Darien, no debiste, yo tenía pensado comprar algo en el camino.-

-Bah, no es nada, me gusta cocinar.-

-Ya, es verdad que dices que cocinas bien, pero eso es porque no has probado mi comida, soy especialista en comida francesa.- él iba a replicar, pero no lo dejé.- ¡Anda! ¡Vamos!-

-Hai, hai.- reí.

-¡Oye! No me has dicho aún lo que me prometiste.-

-Pues…- comenzó mientras revolvía su cabello.- Eres mi alumna favorita, ¿contenta?-

-No.- dije fríamente, él roló los ojos.

-¿Y ahora qué?- lo cogí por el cuello, y lo besé. Cada segundo era una continua tentación abierta, una oportunidad para tenerlo cerca, y aunque ni yo sabía lo que hacía, no podía pelear con ese ímpetu. Quizá estaba siendo desesperada, quizá no sabía en lo que me metía, o lo que en ello buscaba, pero de alguna manera, mi cuerpo no daba espacio para que mi cabeza respondiera eso. Darien soltó la mochila y siguió el beso, llevando su mano a acariciar mi espalda, bajo la ropa. Me estremecí enseguida, su tacto era ardiente, y no pude hace más, que pegarme a él para sentirlo más de cerca. Con su mano hacía movimientos circulares, igual que con su lengua, y yo me sentía perdida en sus espirales.

-Creo que nunca vamos a irnos.- dije sobre sus labios.

-¿Y entonces? No tengo problema en quedarme, y como te dije, seguro me sorprenderías.- susurró en mi oído, llenándome con su aliento.

-Hay veces que no te entiendo.-

-Tú me ibas a sorprender, ¿verdad?-

-Ah, eso.- me besó suavemente en los labios.- Sí…- negué con la cabeza.- Vámonos, que si no, nunca saldré de aquí.- me había puesto nerviosa de repente, al ver lo cerca que estábamos, lo mucho que lo deseaba, y lo explícito que todo eso parecía. Ser explícita en mis deseos y sentimientos nunca se me ha dado bien, me pone insegura.

-Clara, claro.- me acomodó la blusa.- Aún quiero saber a dónde me llevarás, vamos.-

Salimos del departamento y bajamos a la calle, ambos algo nerviosos según noté. No decíamos mucho, sólo habían comentarios de charla de elevador. Yo trataba de hablar lo menos posible para poner en orden mis pensamientos, habíamos sido bastante explícitos hace unos momentos, y ahora no sabíamos cómo proceder…pero, era tan inevitable…

Llegamos frente a mi auto, abrí y ambos subimos. Era de esperarse que mirara alrededor, como viendo algo de mí; lo que traía en el coche, si estaba limpio…en fin, lo estaba, pero sólo porque casi no lo uso. Comencé a navegar por la selva de asfalto, dirección a las afueras de Tokio.

-Me gusta tu coche, es ecológico por dónde se mire.- reí.

-Por eso lo escogí. Además es japonés, muy nacionalista.- bromeé, pero para ser sincera, siempre me gustaron los Honda como coches de la realidad, fuera de eso, me gustaban muchos otros, pero no eran viables para una persona común y corriente.

-Buen punto.-

-Me gustan más los 4x4.-

-¿Y a quién no? Los adoro.-

-Pero no son ecológicos, y la verdad es que para la ciudad, y para lo poco que lo uso, prefiero esto

-En Brasil usan un derivado del alcohol para los 4x4 también, y no contamina.-

-Oh…Interesante. Siempre aprendo algo nuevo con usted, profesor.- me guiñó el ojo.

-Son increíbles, pero, ¿sabes? A veces los profesores aprendemos con los alumnos.- dijo mientras miraba por la ventana.- ¿Sabes qué? Me parece muy extraño conducir del otro lado, aún no me acostumbro, cada vez que salgo a la calle con el coche, es una nueva aventura.- era bastante gracioso imaginármelo como niño pequeño, subiendo al coche, y conduciendo como quien juega un videojuego.

-Lo sé, a mí también me parece raro conducir en Europa. ¿La universidad te dio un coche aquí?-

-Sí, una camioneta Honda, muy nacionalistas, igual que tú.- sonrió.- Es 4x4.- me giré a verlo muy rápidamente, él rió.-Lo sé, muérete.-

-Bueno, ¡disfrútalo tú sólo!- hice berrinche de envidia.- Más bien, disfrútalo, porque no te va a durar para siempre el gusto.-

-¡Qué aguafiestas eres!-

-Es la envidia la que habla. ¿Y en Alemania? ¿Tienes coche?-

-Sí, uno muy alemán, rojo, ya sabes, son los mejores coches…- después de un rato al volante, comenzamos a salir de la ciudad, si es que eso se puede decir de Tokio.- ¡Oye! ¿A dónde me llevas?-

-Te estoy raptando.-

-¿Se puede saber por qué me quieres raptar?-

-No sé, para amordazarte y dejar botado por ahí, para librar al mundo de tu molesta presencia, o…para tener una cátedra personal.-

-Eso lo podías haber pedido, tienes toda mi persona y mi conocimiento a tu disposición.- ¡qué comentario!

-O…para ir a pasar el día contigo…en la playa.- su expresión cambio enseguida.

-¿Vamos a la playa?-

-Sí.- dije por toda respuesta, con la vista fija en el camino.

-¡Me sorprendiste, de eso no hay duda! Qué bien que hay sol hoy.-

-¿Te gusta la playa?-

-¡Claro que sí! Gracias Sere.- ¿Sere? ¿Sere?

-Por nada.- me quedé un momento callada, pero no podía encontrar calma después de cómo me llamó. Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero igual me descolocó un poco.- ¿Sere?-

-Sí, ¿no te gusta que te llamen así? Si no te viene bien, no hay problema.-

-Mmm…claro, me gusta, es más cercano.-

-Tus amigos te dicen así, Andrew también, pensé en hacerlo yo también.-

-Sí, está bien, me gusta, y claro que puedes hacerlo, ¿tú tienes algún apodo?-

-No te lo voy a decir, pero puedes inventar uno, yo también te podría inventar uno, alguno penoso, ¿sabes?- reí.

-Ya te encontraré alguno…La verdad es que mi nombre es demasiado largo para Japón, por eso siempre lo acortan.-

-Ya… lo he visto escrito de dos formas en los registros.-

-Sí, es que es un nombre extranjero, entonces no se ponen de acuerdo al escribirlo, pero tengo Kanji.- llegamos a la playa que tenía planeada para la tarde de hoy, aparqué el coche, y enseguida bajamos. Darien se quedó sosteniendo la puerta mientras el aire le daba en la cara, revolviendo sus cabellos. Estuvo un momento así, mirando al mar, y aspirando profundo. Cuando terminó, se giró a verme, y sonrió.

Sacó la mochila, y caminamos hasta la orilla. No decíamos gran cosa, sólo estábamos ahí, viendo el mar. Finalmente, nos sentamos cerca de la orilla, donde no llegaban las olas.

-Bueno, aquí es.- dije por decir algo.- La playa de Tokio, bueno, esta en específico en verano es concurrida. El mar aquí es un poco feo, por la bahía, se encierra todo lo que sale de la ciudad, y contamina mucho.-

-Claro, como pasa en Houston, pero bueno, nosotros no nos vamos a meter al mar, sólo lo vamos a contemplar.-

-No sé tú, yo por lo menos, no me voy a meter.- yo lo miraba, y él miraba al frente, como embobado.-

-Me gusta mucho ver el mar, el agua en general...no sé qué tiene…-

-A mí también, el agua me atrae mucho.-

-Eres un cangrejo, debe gustarte.-

-¿Cómo un cangrejo?...Ah, Cáncer…-

-Sí…Tengo entendido que a ustedes les gusta leer eso, sacar su horóscopo, y no sé qué más…-

-Sí, yo soy la obsesionada del horóscopo, pero, ¿quién te contó eso?-

-Un día hablando con Haruka y Michiru, llegó Mina y les empezó a hablar de eso…-

-Oh…-

-Pues la cosa es que yo comencé a burlarme, y Mina me contó que suelen hacerlo, eso es todo.-

-Pues sí, me gusta mucho, pero no la parte que te dice lo que te pasará, sólo la parte de descripción de personalidades.-

-Yo no soy adicto al tema, más bien le huyo, aunque es verdad que sí lo he leído alguna vez.-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué le huyes? ¿Huyes de muchas cosas?- la situación era tranquila, pero muy distinta a la otra vez en el café, esa vez había euforia en el aire, esta vez, sólo preguntas y respuesta muy buscadas y esperadas.

-No, no de muchas cosas, pero no sé… ¿libros que hablan sobre la influencia de los planetas en las personas? No me gusta pensar que nuestras vidas están decididas por un planeta, o la posición de la luna o el sol en determinada casa.- creo que me topé con el espíritu reencarnado de Nietzsche.

-Bueno, para huirle tienes bastante idea. A mí me gusta mucho, pero no me lo tomo tan enserio, es sólo que lo esotérico me llama mucho la atención. Muchas veces pienso que es una lástima no haber crecido en una familia shintoista, así podría ir a los templos a pedir alguna cosa, pero no sé, no tengo fe en eso, y sería tonto ir así.-

-Creo que en eso radica su fuerza precisamente, yo no creo en casi nada, pero soy abierto y tengo ganas de saber siempre sobre nuevas cosas, por eso conozco algo de astrología. Es sólo curiosidad.-

-Curioso.- lo molesté.

-Muy curioso.-

-Ay sí, mira qué abierto soy.- reí.

-¡Oye! No te pases de lista.-

-Bueno, mejor dime, ¿qué más te da curiosidad?-

-Mmm, me da curiosidad saber por qué Serena, tu nombre, no es nada japonés. De hecho, si me permites el comentario, desde que te conocí me lo estado preguntando, no sé si es una tontería, pero no pareces el estereotipo de japonesa.- ¡aha! Ahí estaba el comentario de siempre.

-No, no es una tontería…ehm…sí tengo un nombre japonés, pero nunca lo uso.- respondí con la cabeza apoyada en mis rodillas.

-¿Por qué?-

-No sé, me gusta más Serena.-

-Yo quiero saber cuál es tu nombre japonés.-

-Usagi.-

-¡Conejo!- rió, y yo también.

-Sí…No te burles.-

-Eres una linda conejita.-

-Mi madre me llama por mi nombre completo cuando se enfada conmigo.-

-Häschen.-

-Sigue son gustarme del todo ser un conejo, pero tiene su gracia que me hayan llamado así…por mi apellido.-

-¿De la luna? Lo sé, Tsukino Usagi. Yo lo traduciría como "El sereno conejo de la luna".- se burló con su nueva composición para mi nombre.

-¿Me vas a decir tú a mí cómo se habla el japonés?- él sólo me sonrió.-Mis padres son un poco raros.-

-¿Por qué?-

-No sé, están chalados, mira que ponerme conejo de la luna…-

-Pero, según lo que yo tenía entendido, en Japón no se puede tener dos nombres.-

-Ya, es un pequeño truco por ahí.-

-Pues con nombre japonés y todo, sigues sin parecerme del todo japonesa, te ves…no sé…distinta a la mayoría.- no sabía si su comentario me halagaba, o me desesperaba, como normalmente, pero creo que en este caso, me parecía interesante que él se preguntara cosas sobre mí.- Es decir, tu cabello no me parece claro por estar teñido, y el color de tus ojos…tu estatura…Tal vez soy demasiado occidental para romper mis estereotipos…-

-Sí.- reí.- Amo mi cultura, no pienses lo contrario, pero a veces no son sólo los de afuera los que nos meten en un molde, sino la propia gente de aquí. Eso siempre me ha molestado, pero es una retahíla que no viene al caso en este momento. Simplemente…hay cosas que no me entran…-

-¿Entonces? Por lo que veo no voy tan desubicado, lo cual me quita un enorme peso de encima, creí que era un cerrado absurdo…-

-No, no vas mal…mi madre es francesa.- hizo un gesto gracioso, moviendo la cabeza en círculo.

-Ya. Ahora todo tiene más sentido. Supongo que eso influye mucho en ti, y no sólo por tener una madre francesa, sino por el tiempo que viviste fuera, aunque también imagino que eso se deriva de lo primero. Es un punto para entender el por qué de Serena Tsukino.- lo miré extrañada, pero sonriendo.- Además de que ahora me siento terriblemente ridículo diciéndote que tu francés era bueno, el otro día, y hablándote sobre los crepes, como si yo fuera a saber más que tú.-

-No te preocupes, no sabías. Pero, entre todo, sí… a veces se hace difícil compaginar dos culturas tan distintas.-

-Comprendo en cierto modo, supongo que para ti es más pesado, porque estás dividida constantemente en tu propio mundo, sin saber cuál es exactamente. Para mí lo difícil es verme en situación de desigualdad o desdén, siendo que vengo con la mejor de las actitudes para adaptarme…- no sé cómo lo hace, pero siempre dice exactamente las cosas como son.

-Ya, me imagino, este es un país raro, la gente está muy centrada en sí misma.-

-Sí, es curioso, eso al mismo tiempo es lo que hace que Japón como país, se mantenga muy apegado a su cultura, y es en parte, mucho de lo que atrae.

-A Mal le pasa algo similar que a ti.-

-¿Malachite, verdad? ¿El chico del Mándala, el que comió tu comida?-

-Sí.- reí al recordad aquel día en la fiesta de Andrew.- El mismo.-

-Ya…lo he visto en la universidad siempre con tu grupo, pero con él no llevo clases.-

-No, Mal estudia ciencias políticas.-

-Ah, ¿pero lleva cursos de filosofía?-

-Sí, hace una especialidad en filosofía.-

-Ya veo, qué bueno, eso habla bien de él, la filosofía es fundamental en muchas carreras, aunque a veces éstas no lo reconozcan como tal.-

-Es un gran chico, y tiene el mismo problema que tú, aunque él sí es japonés.-

-¿De verdad? ¿Es japonés? Supongo que por nacer aquí, porque no tiene ningún rasgo asiático.-

-Así es. Sus padres son ambos franceses, son amigos de mis padres, y mis vecinos en Osaka.-

-¡Oh! Ya veo por dónde viene la amistad.-

-Sí, nuestros padres se conocían desde Francia.-

-Ah, ya…supongo que por eso es que siempre está con ustedes. Aquel día en el bar, te fuiste con él, y bueno…con Zafiro.-

-Sí.- asentí recordando ese día y lo tonta que me sentí, de hecho, aún no se me pasaba del todo.

-Todos tus amigos me parecen chicos geniales, hasta Reí, aunque intente hacer como que no me soporta, sé que me adora.- dijo con sarcasmo

-Le caes bien.- reí.- Es sólo que…no le que gusta lo que tenemos tú y yo…-

-¿Qué tenemos tú y yo?- preguntó de repente, girándose a mirarme. Enseguida me quedé muda, fue un golpe mental tan fuerte, que creo que me cabeza rebotó, además de que la mirada me cambió, y la boca se me secó. ¿Cómo se supone que respondo a esto?

-Aaa…- comencé.- No…no sé…no sabría decir.- balbuceé nerviosa, él tomó mi mano, besó mi muñeca, y me guiñó el ojo.

-Soy muy malo, estaba bromeando, pero ya que estamos en esto, dejemos que el tiempo decida, ¿te parece?- un peso se me quitó de encima, pero la sensación de estupidez, no. De nuevo había mostrado cosas que no quería, aunque realmente ni yo misma sabría cómo interpretar mi respuesta. Eso no quitaba que él pudiera haber percibido algo, aunque no puede percibir lo que ni yo sé…creo…

-Sí…me parece bien…Eres malo conmigo, ¿no ves que tu sola presencia me pone nerviosa, y además me vienes con estas cosas?- intenté encontrar algún punto entre la sinceridad y la broma…pero, como siempre, mis estrategias nunca funcionan.

Él sonrió, y enseguida me besó. El beso comenzó como algo tranquilo, pero he de confesar, que fue mi culpa que saliera de ese estado. Sentía escalofríos por dentro, el cambio de estado y de temperatura de mi cuerpo, en resonancia con el frío de afuera, y las manos de Darien sobre mí, me hacían retorcer por dentro, sin lograr llegar a ver, si esto lo causaba la temperatura, o la situación en sí.

-Me gusta ser malo contigo.- susurró al lado de mi oído.- Espero que no te moleste que lo sea, sé recompensar cada maldad.- me besó nuevamente.

-Depende qué tan malo…y la recompensa en importante, claro.- rió.

-Claro que sí, son mis favoritas…las recompensas, claro.-

Se hizo el silencio de una forma que hasta ahora no había existido entre nosotros, no desde que dejamos claras las cosas. Me tranquilicé, y por un rato simplemente existí con el momento. Ambos teníamos la atención absorta en las olas que chocaban con la arena, y en el viento frío que nos daba en la cara, y que se sentía tan agradable.

-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no me cuentas de ti? Eres hijo único, ¿verdad?- pregunté con naturaleza, sólo para conocerlo más.

-Sí, fui el mimado de la familia, un gran problema a largo plazo.- respondió moviendo sus pies es la arena.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Te volviste berrinchudo?- rió con naturalidad.

-No.- negó con la cabeza.- Lo que pasa es que fue difícil demostrar en casa que podía hacer mi vida solo. Sé que a mi madre le molestó que me fuera de casa, y me padre me decía desconsiderado.- explicaba mientras me miraba.-…pero creo que fue culpa de ellos por no tener un hijo más, para sus días de aburrimiento.- terminó, riendo nuevamente.

-¿Te fuiste muy joven de casa?-

-Bueno…a los diecisiete…terminé la escuela un año antes, pero ese no es el punto…sabes muy bien que en Alemania, a esa edad, ya muchos se han independizado en cierto modo. Yo me fui a la universidad, ni bien salí del instituto, pero bueno…al final entendieron que no era un incapacitado mental. Y eso…tuve que aprender a cocinar solo, por eso ahora soy un As.- me guiñó un ojo y yo sonreí. Ahora todo iba tomando sentido, hijo único mimado, igual, seño egocéntrico…empezó la universidad antes, por eso es tan joven y tiene ya un doctorado…

-Oh…- exageré mi gesto por su cometario de la cocina.- Y… ¿con quién vivías en la universidad?-

-Con un chico de España que estudiaba conmigo, ahora ya no lo veo casi nunca. Pero esa es la idea, compartir las cosas en un inicio con alguien, para hacerse independientes poco a poco. No voy a negar que fue complicado al principio, después de no faltarme nada, y que mis padres me trataran como rey.-

-Yo, desde que conocí a Ami, hice click con ella, y nos va bien juntas. En verdad fue una suerte porque cuando nos fuimos a vivir juntas, casi no nos conocíamos.-

-Se les ve, son tal para cual. ¿Tus padres la conocen?-

-Sí, se llevan genial.-

-Debe ser una tranquilidad para ellos saber que están con alguien que te cuida y apoya.- se quedó callado un momento.- Tengo muchas ganas de que mis padres vengan a Japón, pero mi padre trabaja demasiado y no encuentran tiempo.-

-¿Qué hace tu padre?-

-Pues…él es doctor…cirujano neurólogo.- ok…

-Oh…-

-Sí, a decir verdad tiene una especialización que casi nadie más tiene.- terminó con pesar, revolviéndose el cabello.

-¡Joder! Wow…y tú filósofo…seguro que no le sentó bien.- era completamente agradable escucharlo contarme su vida, era como armar un rompecabezas que de alguna manera encajaba perfectamente, no sabía cuál sería la figura final, pero era tan raro sentir que la podía intuir.

-Nada bien. Mi padre me dijo que me iba a morir de hambre, que estaba rompiendo con la tradición, porqué verás, mi abuelo es médico también…incluso mi abuela era enfermera en cirugía… ya te imaginarás.-

-Ya.-

-Pero bueno, tampoco podía permitir que me guiaran la vida cual niño pequeño. Para colmo, mi padre, dentro de sus ideas dice que soy un rojo…comunista.- rió nuevamente como compadeciéndose.

-Joder, mis padres son mus distintos.-

-Ehm…mi padre no es un mal hombre, pero es demasiado ortodoxo con sus ideas. Si él te conociera, por ejemplo, lo primero que diría sería: tu amiga es un poco salvaje, pero bonita.- reí.- Mis padres son incapaces de entender los piercings y esas cosas. A los dieciséis me hice un tatuaje de Henna, y me gané un sermón digno del Papa.- reí nuevamente.

-¿Tienes tatuajes de verdad?

-Sí, tengo uno.-

-¿Ah, sí?-

-Sí, es un dragón.-

-¡WOW! ¡Un Dragón!-

-¿Viste Saint Seiya?-

-¡Claro! Soy japonesa, ¿recuerdas?-

-Sí, claro, no me olvido…pues mi dragón es del tamaño del de Shiryuu, pero es un dragón occidental… Me encanta Shiryuu.- dijo de la nada.- mucho más que Seiya, no sé, siempre Seiya me molestó mucho.-

-¿Por qué?- un giro interesante en la conversación, apuesto que Andrew tendría mucho que deducir de esto.

-Porque es el héroe más tonto que he visto en la historia del Anime.- yo estaba riendo a tal grado, que no podía respirar.- Junto con el fulanito de DragonBall.-

-Gokuu….-

-Sí, ese….Bueno, ¿y tú? ¿Tienes tatuajes?-

-Sí, tengo dos.- respondí orgullosa.

-¿Qué son?-

-Una luna, y una frase.-

-Interesante…me gusta la luna, ¿sabes?- sonreí.

-Sí, a mí también me gusta mucho. Mi padre se enfadó mucho cuando me hice el primero. Mi madre es una hippie de corazón, y hasta le pareció buena idea.-

-Mi madre, pese a todo su sentimentalismo, apoyaba mis locuras de adolecente, y siempre fue un gran pilar para mí. Ella es más bien clásica, pero agradezco tener la madre que tengo, siempre sacando la cara por mí cuando otras personas se metían en mis decisiones.- en definitiva agradecía a mis padres, al parecer para Darien las cosas no habían sido tan llevaderas como para mí.

-Mi madre es profesora de francés y mi padre profesor de arquitectura en la universidad de Osaka. Mis abuelos de ambas partes no vieron bien que mis padres estuvieran juntos, pero los franceses se lo tomaron mejor, o más bien, se les pasó antes el disgusto.- mis abuelos le quitaron el habla a mi padre por años, hasta un día que nos encontramos por la calle con ellos, yo tendría unos cuatro años…es una larga historia.

-Me imagino, Europa es en cierto modo, más abierta. Creo que si tuviera una relación intercultural, mis padres no se meterían, ellos también tuvieron sus problemas para estar juntos. Mi madre es profesora de Ballet, ella bailaba en el teatro, y conoció a mi padre cuando una compañera se rompió el tobillo. Ella llevó a su compañera al hospital, y en esa época, mi padre era interno en emergencias.-

-¡Ohh!-

-Mis abuelos pusieron el grito en el cielo cuando ellos comenzaron a salir. Los padres de mi madre decían que ella debía casarse con alguien vinculado a las artes, y lo que era peor, en ese entonces ella tenía un novio ruso, concertista de violín y completamente aprobado por sus padres. Y bueno…ella mandó a todos por un tubo para empezar la relación con mi padre. Él, en cambio, tenía una vida encerrada entre libros y el hospital, y mi abuelo quería que se casara con la hija del director de su hospital. Al final se fueron a Berlín y se casaron a los meses, era la única forma de que dejaran de hacerles líos a ambos, una vez casados, ¿qué más podían hacer?-

-Claro.-

-Cuando estuvieron más tranquilos, regresaron a Hamburgo, nací yo, y nos mudamos a las afueras, cerca de la familia de nuevo. En cierto modo, uní a la familia.-

-Muy interesante.-

-Es que así soy, un hombre muy interesante.- con aires de grandeza.

-Eres un pesado, es lo que eres.- lo empujé.

-¡Ven acá!- me tomó del cuello con el brazo, como sometiéndome.

-¡AAA! ¡No! ¿Qué me haces?-

-¡Ven aquí!- había logrado zafarme, pero me cogió de nuevo. Me solté, y comencé a correr.

-¡OH NO! ¡Alcánzame si puedes!-

-¡A mí no te me escapas, Tsukino Usagi!-

-¡No me digas así!- me giré para quejarme y lo vi subiendo el bajo de sus pantalones para correr detrás de mí. Regresé la vista al frente y corrí con toda la fuerza que me permitieron las piernas, riendo y jadeando.

Poco duró mi escape. Unos segundos después, sentí a Darien agarrarme del brazo y frenarme en seco. Ambos jadeábamos.

-Te dije que te alcanzaría.- con un leve empujón de sus manos, ambos caíamos en la arena. Yo caí de espaldas, y él encima de mí. Reíamos sin parar, él se acomodó al m lado, sobre su costado, y mi respiración se paró por completo cuando nos quedamos mirando a los ojos.

La arena estaba fría, pero era tremendamente refrescante después de la carrera. Tomé un profundo respiro, y entonces noté el olor a sal del mar, no existe en el mundo nada más concreto, más tranquilizante, más seguro. Darien parecía tener menos problemas controlando su respiración que yo, era probablemente que tenía mejor condición que yo…y también que no tenía el impacto de unos ojos profundamente azules mirándolo penetrantemente. Claramente él manejaba mucho mejor esto, yo simplemente flotaba en el tiempo y en el espacio cuando estaba cerca de él. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero simplemente es algo que me supera; dejando de lado todo lo guapo y atractivo que es, está el hecho de que es sumamente inteligente, creativo…es un As de la transmisión de ideas, ¿qué se esconderá en su cabeza? Tiene un Doctorado y… ¿pensará que soy una tonta? ¿Esperará que hablemos de ideas, en vez de mi vida y la suya?

-¿Puedo soltarte el cabello?- preguntó sin moverse, yo asentí y me quitó el palillo que sostenía mi cabello. Tomó un mechón y jugó con él un momento.- Me gusta tu cabello, me encanta que sea tan largo.- se llevó el mechón a la nariz.- Huele bien.- sonrió.- Eres hermosa.- me sonrojé enseguida y cerré un momento los ojos. Cuando los volví a abrir, note que acercaba su rostro al mío, mientras con una mano acariciaba mi pierna.

-Tienes mucha labia.- cambió el gesto enseguida.

-No soy de las persona que dicen cosas por decir, Serena. Espero que eso sea algo de lo que te des cuenta, los cumplidos a la ligera me enferman. Sólo los digo cuando son verdad, y no me importa los problemas que eso me traiga, siempre he sido así.- lo miré sin saber cómo reaccionar por un momento. Su respuesta me superaba, era borde, era ruda, era tan…él…tan sincera…Me acerqué un poco.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- hablé rozando sus labios con los míos.

-¿Qué?- tomó un poco de distancia.

-Tu presencia me descoloca, me pones muy nerviosa, no sé… no suele pasarme…es raro.- sonrió.

-Tu presencia no pasa desapercibida en mí tampoco, y he de admitir que me pone un poco en alerta, me pone nervioso…y no me gusta estar así…me gustaría poder controlar más esto.-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Quieres saberlo?-

-Sí.- bajó la vista un momento, y luego volvió a mirarme a los ojos.

-Porque siempre he tenido cierto control sobre mi vida, siempre he sido metódico, ordenado…siempre he tenido el control de las situaciones, y pues… las emociones que causas en mí, ponen de cabeza mi mundo ordenado y sin tantos sobresaltos, pero…esto que ocasionas en mi vida... creo que vale la pena.- por un momento me quedé en blanco, y enseguida saqué mi defensa de siempre: el humor.

-¡Claro que vale la pena! ¡Soy una persona genial!-

-Mmm…Sí, eres genial, pero no creo que tanto como yo.- reímos y nuevamente se hizo el silencio.

-Darien.-

-Serena.- repitió en mi mismo tono.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?-

-Se supone que un año.-

-Y… ¿cómo es que llegaste aquí?-

-Por Andrew, él me recomendó.- dijo levantándose de la arena.- Ven.- me tendió la mano.- Vamos, tengo hambre.- tomé su mano, y caminamos.

-Y a Andrew, ¿de qué lo conoces?-

-Pues estudiamos en la misma universidad la maestría, nos hicimos amigos, tiempo después vine unos meses aquí a seguir un curso, y viví con él ese tiempo.-

-Ya veo.-

-Andrew es uno de los pocos chicos que puedo llamar un amigo, en toda la extensión de la palabra.-

-Darien… ¿Andrew sabe de nosotros?- pregunté dudando.

-No, y no creo que deba saberlo, por lo menos por ahora.-

-Sí…- estaba de acuerdo con él, pero de alguna manera…me descolocaba, me daba a pensar que yo estaba…no sé…en un segundo plano, que no era algo serio, pero ¿cómo no serlo si él se estaba arriesgando tanto como yo?

-Creo que mientras nos conocemos, y vamos viendo cómo funciona esto, pues…digamos que es algo sólo nuestro, ¿te parece?-

-Está bien, pero…las chicas lo saben.-

-Mmm…sí, lo sé, pero ellas no son Andrew. Bueno, Rei quizá.- reímos.

Antes de llegar a la comida, caminamos un poco por la playa, y empezamos a juguetear de nuevo. Yo trataba de permanecer lo más lejos del agua que pudiera, no quería mojarme por ninguna razón. Darien lo notó, me cargó muy a pesar de mis patadas, e hizo como si me fuera a aventar al agua, varias veces.

-Colabora conmigo, ¿quieres?-

-¡No! ¡Aléjate del mar! ¡Me das miedo!-

-¿Cómo que le tienes miedo al mar?-

-No me da miedo mar, me da miedo que me tires al agua con este frío.-

-No te voy a tirar, no soy tan malo.-

-¡Eres malo, y lo sabes!- se alejó un poco del agua y me bajó.

Camos hasta la mochila con la comida y nos sentamos a sacar las cosas. Había preparado una ensalada de pasta. Trajo también pan y un vino.

-Bon Appétit.- dijo sonriendo.

-¡Esto se ve muy bueno! ¡Qué hambre!-

-¡Pues perfecto! Es la especialidad de la casa.- sacó la botella y una navaja, y la descorchó.

-¡Lambrusco!- rió complacido.

-¡Sí! Sí que sabías. Me gusta mucho, y además tengo la incontenible tentación de emborracharte.-

-Eso no es bueno.-

-¿Por qué? Si yo quiero hacerlo es bueno.-

-Ya me emborrachaste el otro día, el día que salimos, la semana pasada.-

-Lo sé, y te veías adorable, pero no estabas borracha. El día que pierdas la cordura, ese día sabrás si está a tope o no.-

-La he perdido varias veces ya…Malachite y Mina son especialistas en ponerme borracha. Es más, el día de la fiesta de Andrew estuve a dos de perderla.-

-Pero nunca la has perdido conmigo. Además, quién sabe, quizá nos transformemos en Caballeros del Zodiaco, yo en Shiryuu y tú en Ioga, y lo haces de verdad, con tu pelo rubio y todo…- yo no podía dejar de reír con tanta tontería.

-Mi cabello no es rubio, el color perro.- Darien me miraba con cara de "estás loca"- Sí, en verdad, es color Cocker Spaniel, no me gusta.-

-No es color perro, es un color muy lindo de verdad, he oído que algunas personas lo llaman color maíz. Me seguiría gustando aunque sea color perro.- entrecerró los ojos, analizándome.- Si te lo pusieras rojo también te quedaría bien.-

-En algún momento lo tuve rojo, negro también lo he tenido.-

-Negro te debe quedar muy bien, resaltaría tus facciones, y te verías como Samara.- rió con fuerza, esa risa suya, limpia y fuerte.

-¡Qué horror! ¿Has visto el Aro, pero la versión japonesa? Esa sí que da miedo. Ami no pudo dormir toda una semana.-

-¡Claro que la vi! Prefiero siempre la versión original, aunque me arrastraron a ver la americana.-

En una plática así, nos pasamos toda la comida. Nos acabamos toda la ensalada de pasta, y mi estómago a punto de reventar me reclamaba, pero es que en verdad estaba buena, no había mentido en cuanto a sus dotes culinarias. Olvidó traer copas, o vasos para el Lambrusco, así que lo tomamos directo de la botella, y yo como siempre, me derramé algunos, muchos tragos encima.

-¿Y en qué andan las mentes de tu macabro grupo, estos días?- me preguntó tras haber estado unos segundos callados y reposando. Ambos estábamos tirados en la arena, recargados en nuestros codos. Giré mi cabeza hacia él para responder.

-Pues…en estar de chismosas con la relación de Ami con Taiki, supervisarla para que todo salga bien. No sé, Ami es muy guapa, pero nunca la habíamos visto con un chico, hasta ahora, y queremos que salga bien.- negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

-No hagas de Celestina, si ella tiene que estar con alguien, lo estará y lo encontrará ella sola sin presión de nadie.-

-Pero si ella lo encontró sola. Sólo queremos que le vaya bien, que se suelte un poco más…no sé.-

-Sí, pero las cosas se dan solas, es preferible que vaya a su ritmo, de manera natural. Cuando esté bien, felicítala y nada más. Claro, mientras no sean algún grotesco.- sus comentarios me parecieron geniales, pero noté algo ahí…algún punto sensible…se estresó con el tema en cuanto lo saqué

-¿A ti te ha ido mal en las relaciones?-

-Interesante pregunta, señorita Tsukino.-

-Muy interesante.- asentí.

-Pues…digamos que no soy del tipo que volvería a comprometerse con alguien tan fácilmente. No por lo menos hasta que no esté seguro que conozco a la persona.- era imposible negar que algo en esa respuesta, me hizo sentir rara.-

-Oh…-

-Pero bueno, hay caídas que te enseñan, o a mí como mínimo.-

-¿Una muy mala experiencia?- rió.

-Digamos que sí, pero la culpa fue en cierto modo, mía.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por no darme tiempo a conocerla. Creo que me ilusioné mucho, y dejé que mis sentimientos se mezclaran con la razón.-

-Pero…eso es lo que debe pasar, ¿no? Que no se la razón la que mande…creo yo.- sí, en verdad eso creo, pero a ver quién hace eso realmente…

-Sí, eso está bien, y es una filosofía que manejo. En términos de amor no tienes el control, y no puedo negar que es algo que me hace desconfiar del sentimiento, pero…vamos, que antes que eso pase, y que la razón se ciegue por los sentimientos, uno debe aprender a conocer a la persona.-

-Ya.-

-A amarla con sus defectos y virtudes. Cuando uno acepta a una persona con sus defectos, cuando te sabes mover dentro de ellos, cuando esos defectos no van contra lo que uno es en esencia, cuando las manía y los errores, se pintan ante uno como parte de lo que esa persona es, es que de verdad hay algo real, algo fuerte. No importa si esa persona es, digamos…terca, porque si saber cómo sortear esa situación, entonces significa que aceptas que esa relación te importa. Nadie es perfecto, todos tenemos miles de cosas chocantes, la cosa es llegar a un consenso.-

-Te entiendo bien…-

-Bueno, entonces…después de esa relación, y en general fuera de ella, que ha sido la única verdaderamente serio en mi vida, sólo salía con chicas, por el hecho de salir…Curioso, ¿no te parece?-

-Curioso, interesante, serio…un poco de todo. Supongo que tuvo que ser muy fuerte lo que sea que pasara entre ustedes, para que tomaras esa decisión.- se incorporó y se sentó con posición de loto.

-Pues sí.- se revolvió el pelo, suspirando y mirando hacia abajo.- Entré en casa, y la vi revolcándose con el publicista de la empresa donde trabajaba.- uf…

-Uy…perdón por preguntar…no quería hacerte recordar, ni nada.-

-No, no te preocupes, ya han pasado años de eso. En esa época trabajaba como practicante en un instituto. Enseñaba a los alumnos introducción a la filosofía y a la ética. Era joven.- reí…creo que comenzaba a notar alguna fijación con ser joven, o no.- Y bueno, te digo todo esto porque cuando terminé con ella, todos me decían con quién debería de estar, qué hacer…y me molestaba mucho. Yo sabía que cuando llegara el momento, haría lo que yo quisiera, nunca les hacía caso. Cuando llegue alguien con quien quiera estar, lo intentaré y punto…no es cosa de salir todos los fines de semana para "distraerse". Eso es sólo un pretexto para no oír a tu yo interno.- sí, no hay cómo rebatir eso, es verdad que uno sabe cómo y cuándo hacer las cosas…es verdad que yo misma, pocas veces me tomaba en serio los consejos de la gente, sólo los oigo para tranquilizarme, y luego hago lo que quiero…

-Ya, tienes razón…es sólo que pienso que a veces la gente como Ami necesita un pequeño empujón para ver que no pasa nada si sale de su cascarón, para darle ánimos…-

-Eso no lo niego, creo que eso le viene bien…-

-Seguro que has sido todo un Don Juan.- regresé a mis bromas, no importándome si pensaba que soy tonta por desviarme siempre de los temas…

-No te creas, antes de eso…cuando era más joven, era más bien tímido, centrado en mí, no me importaba mucho estar con la gente. Después fui ganando seguridad, y aprendiendo a relacionarme con la gente, fue cuando llegué a ese punto que me interesó salir de mi mundo.-

-Yo te percibo muy seguro, muy dueño de las situaciones a tu alrededor.-

-Te voy a confesar algo.-

-Dime.- pedí emocionada.

-Aún hoy, a veces me cierro en mí, el mundo a veces me intimida. Otra cosa que me pasa, es que cuando una mujer, de la nada, muestra demasiado interés en mí, sin siquiera conocerme, me pongo muy incómodo.- reí al imaginarlo sin saber qué hacer ante una chica.

-No me lo hubiera imaginado.-

-Ríete todo lo que quieres, pero es verdad. De hecho, contigo me he puesto en algún estado así.-

-¿Conmigo? ¡Yo no mostré interés en demasía por ti!-

-No, no fue eso…ni fue incomodidad, pero…no sé…algo hubo…fue fugaz. Aquella vez en el café…estabas con una de las chicas, y me sentí, no sé…raro ante tu mirada. Lo bueno fue que tenía a ya sabes quién para ocultarme, y mirarlas de vez en cuando. Después, cuando te vi en clases, me sorprendió mucho descubrir que serías mi alumna, y me destanteó también, me vino un poco mal, a decir verdad.- me sorprendía mucho la forma en la que era capaz de confesar cosas que para mí eran muy personales sin sentirse asaltado, sin perder su porte orgulloso y lejano. Me lo quedé mirando, pensativa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?-

-¿Por qué me besaste ese día en el parque?-

-¿No te has dado cuenta aún? Mira que te lo he dicho de mil formas…-

-No te entiendo.-

-Moría por hacerlo, sabes bien que me gustas.-

-Sí, pero… ¿por qué ese día?-

-¿Por qué ese día? Veamos…Cuando te quise besar la primera vez, me di cuenta que tenía que jugar mis cartas, saber si de verdad producía ese efecto en ti. Después nos vimos otra vez en el bar, pero te fuiste con Zafiro y Malachite, luego de eso fue la vez en el café, la vez de la marca en tu cuello, y eso me detuvo de golpe, aunque las ganas no se iban para nada. Luego te di un gran regaño en clase, y la siguiente vez que nos vimos fue en el parque, y supe que si no te besaba ahí, me iba a volver loco.- Rei tenía toda la razón con sus teorías.- Ese día, no sé, tenía que hacerlo, para ver por qué me sentía como me sentía, para ver si la atracción era atracción en sí, o si era algo que venía de la prohibición...Sueles, ¿cómo decirlo? Hacer que mis ideas se vuelvan contradicciones, y nunca creí que eso pasaría, ¿comprendes? Eso en sí, es algo que me pone en guardia, y no está de más que lo sepas….Pero, ese día, te besé porque no podía dejar escapar la oportunidad de tenerte cerca, y besarte.-

-¿Por qué no me besaste aquel día, el de la fiesta de Andrew? Mi cabeza se volvió un lío después de eso, no sabía si había sido mi imaginación o…-

-No fue tu imaginación. Ese día, tu respirar, tu agitación, tu mirar…me demostraron, o mejor dicho, confirmaron, que efectivamente, no era una ilusión lo que yo creía que había, pero hubieron mil cosas que me frenaron, no me preguntes cuáles…sólo sé que me hice para atrás, tuve miedo, tuve dudas…Algo en mí se disparó, y sólo sé que no puede actuar, que no respondí al momento.- se pasó la mano por el cabello y suspiró.- Lánzame otra pregunta.- respiré profundo, tenía que sacar todo lo que tenía dentro.

-A partir de ese día, bueno, desde antes, me tenías con la cabeza como un desastre, en verdad no entendía nada…- me interrumpió.

-Eso era lo que quería lograr, quería que me tuvieras presente en tus pensamientos.- reitero, Rei tenía razón. Odio cuando eso pasa… ¿por qué siempre tiene que tener razón?

-Yo no entendía nada de lo que pasaba… ¿Por qué?-

-Me gusta volverte loca…No, en serio, es una actitud mía muy infantil, es una forma de protección, en infalibilidad, de no tener que luchar con un ego tirado…-

-Ya…supongo que todos tenemos esas cosas, esas tácticas. Yo, en ese momento, no sabía si te gustaba, o si todo era parte de tu forma normal de actuar.-

-¿Y qué piensas ahora, con todo esto que te he dicho, y con lo que ha pasado?-

-No sé, me gusta estar contigo, me atraes en muchas formas…-

-¿Sólo te atraigo? Pensé que te estaba volviendo loca.- dio un giro alocado con la cabeza.

-Imbécil.- lo empujé del hombro, y luego reí.- No, Dios, ¿por qué a mí?-

-Por qué, eso no lo sé…Sólo sé que es cuestión de un click, además, eres la única con la que sé, que parto de la misma base, que vive a ya sabes quién, como yo.-

La temperatura bajó aún más, y decidimos que lo mejor sería irnos pronto. Comenzamos a empacar todo, y pronto estábamos caminando hacia el coche. En el camino nos topamos con todo el tráfico del mundo, así que decidí seguir con mi ronda de preguntas.

-Ese día en el café, ¿Te pusiste celoso?-

-A ver, ¿no se me notó? Porque yo creo que lo notaron en Australia.- reí.

-Un poco sí…-

-Ufff… es bueno saber qué sí.-

-Pero yo estaba tan desconcertada que, no sé, no entendía qué pasaba.-

-Claro, Serena Tsukino se olvidó de la pequeña marca de posesión. Créeme, no fue agradable verlo…eso por un lado me instaba a hacer algo, y por otro tiraba al agua todo lo que yo creía que pasaba. En verdad, es chocante.-

-Tú sabías que me gustabas, y ese día…en la fiesta de Andrew, no lo hubieras arruinado si me hubieras besado.-

-Bueno, pero a mí en esos momentos… ¿no escuchaste mi retahíla de hace rato? Voy a empezar a pensar que no me escuchas, lo que pone mis clases en duda…-

-Sí escuché, pero soy muy curiosa, me gusta ir hasta el final de todo, descubrir cada pequeña parte, aunque eso a veces resulta peor y meto la pata, o me entero de cosas que no quiero saber.-

-Pues mira, ese día en el bar, te fuiste con Zafiro y Malachite…-

-Ya entendí.-

-Y luego en el café, cuando vi el chupetón.-

-¡Ya entendí!- estaba jugando con mis nervios.

-Y luego en la universidad…- repitió con tono aburrido y pausado.

-¡Que ya entendí!- comenzamos a reír.

-Bien, qué bueno que ya quedó claro.-

-Y por cierto, ese día en el bar, me fui con premeditación, alevosía y ventaja. No quería quedarme como tonta, como la vez anterior, no quería quedarme sola contigo.-

-De lo que te perdiste…-

-¡Bah! ¡De lo que te perdiste tú!-

-Quizá ese día nada nos hubiera interrumpido y…Vale, vale, quedamos en que los dos nos lo perdimos…-

Seguimos jugando, molestándonos, contando los postes de luz…Teníamos un largo camino por delante antes de llegar a nuestras casas.

* * *

Hola a todos desde el lejano Asgard!

Aquí me aparezco nuevamente con una entrega más de MyA con la que no estoy para nada contenta, este chap no me ha gustado nada, pero tenía que actualizar ya, o me iba a morir. Sé que he tardado mucho, pero la escuela en verdad no me deja vivir, estoy por graduarme, y eso significa, tesis, entre otras. Por ahora, aunque me tardé mucho con este chap, he de decir que he avanzado con otros, así que espero que el proceso fluya más. Con respecto al chap anterior, debo decir que todos los rw´s me encantaron, me gusta saber que leen las citas de Alicia, y lo que interpretan de ella. Me gustaron mucho también, los comentarios respecto al nombre del chap. La única cosa que quiero recalcar, porque creo que no causó la ternura que yo me esperaba, es la mención que hice a Hotaru….! Pero bueno… creo que me emocioné de más con eso.

Bueno, ahora a lo bueno, el fic…pues espero que les guste lo que vino en este chap, vimos mucho más de Darien por ejemplo, y creo que así nos podemos ir haciendo más una idea de quién es este hombre, cómo es, cómo vive…. Y el por qué de sus actitudes anteriores. Espero que tengan más hipótesis, y que me las cuenten.

_**Saludos y hasta el próximo**_


	9. El sabueso de los Schribar

_**-¡Pestañea, morciguillo! ¿En qué andas, me pregunto? Ahí volando sobre el mundofingiéndote pajarillo.**_

_**-Voy en busca de mariposas- dijo-,que duermen entre el trigoy con ellas hago pastel de carnero para venderlo por las los vendo a los hombres -dijo-, que navegan en mares turbulentos; y de esta manera me gano el pan...un poco, por lo menos.**_

_**..A veces busco panecilloso preparo trampas para cangrejos;a veces busco en las verdes colinas ruedas de cabrioles;y de esa manera -dijo con un guiño-,me gano el dinero...Y con mucho placer brindaréa la noble salud de Su Señoría.**_

_**-Pues si a mí se me acercara un pez a decirme que se iba de viaje, yo le preguntaría con qué delfín.  
-¿No querrás decir con qué fin? -preguntó Alicia.  
-Quiero decir lo que digo –replicó la Falsa Tortuga con tono ofendido.**_

_**-...Cuáles son las cosas que recuerdas mejor-se animó a preguntar Alicia-.**_

_**-Pues, las que sucedieron después de la semana próxima.**_

_**-Pero yo estaba pensando una manera de multiplicar por diez, y siempre, en la respuesta, obtener de nuevo el problema.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Nuevamente era lunes, siempre, inevitablemente, llega el lunes. El domingo había sido un día tranquilo, no había salido de casa para nada. Taiki vino a casa, trajo comida y películas, y nos entretuvo. El chico en realidad es muy llevadero, tranquilo y un poco estirado, pero no me cae para nada mal.

Creo que él piensa que somos un poco raros con tanto escándalo y con tantas historias raras entre nosotros, pero en fin, está adaptándose con tal de estar con Ami, y ¿quién sabe? Igual y termina siendo uno más de nosotros.

Como cada mañana, fui a despertar a Ami, desayunamos, y nos fuimos a clase. En el camino, nos paramos por café y llegamos pronto a la facultad. Todos estaban allí, Rei acompañada por Zafiro, Lita, Diamante…

Cuando Darien llegó, no me atreví a voltearlo a ver, ya que todos lo hicieron, esperando precisamente a ver nuestra reacción.

Así que al igual que siempre llega el lunes, de nuevo me encontraba allí, sentada en el aula de Darien, escuchándolo embobada. Había algo diferente, algo muy diferente entre antes de que pasara esto entre nosotros, y justo después de que pasó. Ahora, yo por lo menos, no tenía ese nervio extraño, más bien, al conocer su historia, cada palabra suya cobraba más sentido.

Admiraba al hombre que estaba frente a mí, que hablaba de tantas cosas, que reía, que disfrutaba enseñar lo que sabía, sin envidia o reparos en ello. Era alguien que había luchado consigo mismo para estar donde estaba y que lo había logrado de la mejor manera.

-Bueno muchachos, odio ser el portador de malas noticias, pero me veo obligado a recordarles que en dos semanas tenemos nuestro primer parcial.- dijo con un gesto de drama absoluto, y todos reímos.- De cualquier manera, yo odio hacer exámenes, así que como me obligan, será tipo ensayo. Les recomiendo leer todo lo que vimos, antes de venir al examen, y tenerlo muy claro. Para cualquier aclaración, ya saben dónde está mi oficina, y tienen mi correo. No se vale que lleguen todos un día antes, están avisados con tiempo. Es todo por hoy.-

Todos guardamos nuestras cosas y salimos de allí. Las chicas y yo, nos fuimos al café como siempre. Salvo algunos comentarios puntuales de Rei, y las preguntas indiscretas de Mina, el tema Darien, pasó de largo y nos concentramos en cosas "más importantes", como el ligue de Mina del fin de semana, o los besos que se daban Ami y Taiki.

Volvimos para clase de Andrew, y cuando terminó todas las chicas se fueron, menos yo. Yo tenía que quedarme a hacer unas cosas con Setsuna. Comí con Malachite, que también tenía que quedarse por tener clases en la tarde. La comida de la universidad no mejoraba con los años, contrario a lo que se pudiese pensar, pero aún así la comimos porque no teníamos tiempo de ir a algún lugar fuera.

Mal y yo hablamos sobre mis padres y su posible visita a Tokio, le dije que insistiera a sus padres que dejaran a Hotaru venir con ellos, aunque eso no sería ningún problema. En caso de que vinieran, recurriríamos a nuestro acomodamiento de siempre: mis padres en mi cama, yo con Ami, Shingo en el sillón de casa de los chicos para que se volviera loco jugando al Pro con ellos, y Hotaru podía elegir entre quedarse con nosotras en el sillón, o quedarse con Mal. Antes siempre se quedaba con él, pero ahora que ha crecido, prefiere venir con nosotras e inspeccionar nuestra ropa y nuestro maquillaje. Recuerdo una vez que Mina, emocionada por tener por fin alguien que le hiciera segunda, la maquilló y se la llevó por ahí a nuestras espaldas.

Quedamos de vernos en la noche para el póker, y quedó también de llevarme una foto que nos hicimos con nuestros tatuajes el día aquel. Cuando caminaba hacia la oficina de Setsuna, me llegó un mensaje.

"_¿Quieres venir a ayudarme con mi presentación hoy? Darien_"

Me apresuré a responder: "_Me parece bien, ¿a qué hora necesitas de mi gran ayuda?_"

Seguí caminando, esta vez con mariposas en el estómago, no me esperaba que me buscara tan pronto para vernos. Una sonrisa completamente estúpida se pintó en mi cara, y así caminé hasta la oficina de Setsuna.

Estábamos las dos ahí, ella en su escritorio, corrigiendo ensayos, y yo estaba sentada en el suelo, organizado papeles. En eso sonó mi móvil con un nuevo mensaje. _"¿Te parece bien a las seis en mi casa? ¿Quieres que pasa a tu casa por ti?_" Nuevamente sonreí profundamente y respondí: "_A las seis está bien. Yo llego, tengo trabajo con Setsuna en la universidad. Hasta entonces._"

Cuando terminé de mandar el mensaje, seguía con mi sonrisa, mirando a la nada, hasta que me di cuenta que Setsuna me miraba con cara de complicidad. Se había dado cuenta de que ese mensaje tenía algo especial, me puse roja enseguida y volví a mi trabajo.

-¿Un chico?- preguntó.

-Sí…- respondí frotándome la cara con la mano.

-Es especial por lo que veo.- siguió sin mirarme, con la vista en su papeles.

-Algo…un poco…muy especial.-

-Bueno, espero que todo vaya bien.- terminó, y seguimos con nuestras cosas.

De vez en cuando salía de la oficina de Setsuna a fumarme un cigarro, hasta que me di cuenta que eran las cinco y media. Me comencé a poner un poco nerviosa, me quería ir, pero aún no había terminado. No era un trabajo para terminar en un día, los archivos de Setsuna son gigantes, pero no estaba segura de si había adelantado suficiente, ni de cómo decirle que me iba.

-¿Serena? ¿Te tienes que ir?- se me adelantó.

-Bueno, tener, tener no…pero…-

-Ya.- asintió.- No te preocupes, esta organización de archivos va a ser para largo. Anda.- me sonrojé.- En verdad, no hay problema, ven a hacerlo cuando puedas, pero de manera que terminemos antes del periodo de exámenes, y cuando te tengas que ir, te vas.-

-Gracias.-

-Pásalo bien.-

-Tú también.- me hizo un gesto gracioso, señalando su pila de textos, yo reí.- Está bien, que te sea leve. Sayounara.-

-Sayounara.-

Al salir del edificio me topé con una nevada que daba gusto. Suspiré sonoramente, saqué mi paraguas y pensé con pena en el ofrecimiento de Darien de recogerme en mi casa, de cualquier modo, ya era tarde para eso. Había viento, así que el paraguas sirvió de poco. Pensé en tomar el autobús, pero al llegar a la parada vi que tenía que esperar veinte minutos, y no me compensaba nada, así que caminé.

Llegué como una sopa ante la puerta de Darien, sólo de imaginarme el calor de adentro, se me calentaba la imaginación. Cada segundo con ese malestar por el frío me parecía interminable, y Darien tardaba en abrir, bueno, quizá era por mi desesperación.

-¿Quién?- se oyó su voz de adentro, y vi sus ojos por la mirilla. Estaba jugando.

-Soy yo.- respondí desesperada.

-¿Quién es yo?- reí.

-Yo, el espíritu de la navidad pasada, ¡abre!-

-Bien, espero que me traigas mis regalos olvidados.- reclamó abriendo, y dejándome pasar. Enseguida lo hice, y el calor se esparció de inmediato por mi cuerpo. Dejé mi mochila en la entrada, y me froté las manos.

-¡Qué bien que saques el tema! De eso vengo a hablar contigo…Has sido muy malo, y no te voy a regalar nada.- terminé cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Yo? ¿Malo? Si soy un amor contigo.- continuó mientras me sacudía con una mano la nieve de la cabeza y el abrigo.

-Bla, bla, bla…Tengo frío.- me quejé con un puchero, y enseguida me tomó de la mano para llevarme al baño.

-Ahí hay toallas, sécate un poco. Si quieres, puedo poner tu ropa a lavar, y secarla.- su propuesta era de lo más amable, pero no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa ante la perspectiva de mi ropa fuera de mi cuerpo, y de la cercanía que el gesto suponía. Era más bien una cuestión de que se rompieran ciertas formalidades…

-No, está bien…con secarme bastará…Lo único que está mojado es el abrigo.- respondí quitándomelo.

-Vale, pero luego no digas que soy malo.- me quitó el abrigo de las manos.

-Vale, no lo diré.- arrastré, y me quité las botas

-Te dejo, ponte cómoda.- salió y cerró la puerta, no sin antes dar un vistazo a mis botas, mis insuperables botas negras.

Pronto terminé de secarme, salí y fui hacia mi mochila para sacar lo que había preparado el día anterior con Ami y Taiki.

-Traje algo para comer.- comenté agitando la bolsa de papel, y yendo hacia la mesita de la mesa. Darien estaba sentado en el suelo, mirando la computadora sobre la mesa.

-¡Qué bueno! ¿A ver? - se giró para tomar la bolsa.- ¡Oh! ¡Muffins de naranja con chispas de chocolate!-

-¡Sí!- apoyé emocionada.

-Me encantan, son los mejores.-

-A mí también.- sonreí.- Los hice ayer.-

-Mejor aún.- balbuceó con la nariz metida en la bolsa.- Ven, siéntate.-

-Receta de mi madre.-

-¡Oh! La maravillosa cocina de tu madre.-

-Es genial, hornea las mejores cosas…-

-Por lo que veo, tú también.-

-Hace unos croissants de muerte. Por más que trato, no me salen como a ella.- se me hizo agua la boca de sólo recordarlos.

-Mmm…croissants…-

-¿Tienes algo de beber?-

-Claro, ¿qué deseas?-

-Lo que sea, que no sea Coca-cola.-

-Perfecto, yo también la odio.- sonrió mirándome, me encantaba estar así con él, tan cerca, tan simple.

-Sí, es horrenda. Se me antoja algo caliente, ¿tienes té?-

-Sí, tengo té, ¿negro está bien?-

-¡Perfecto!- ah, té negro, cómo lo adoro…

-Ya.- se levantó de un salto, y se dirigió a la cocina. Me quedé mirando su computadora, no hay nada más personal hoy en día, que una computadora; contiene todo lo que forma a una persona; fotos, documentos, correos electrónicos…Con tentación y remordimiento, pasé mi dedo por el sensor dactilar del ratón para quitar el protector y ver su fondo de pantalla: una foto de él con tres chicos más, claramente estaban de fiesta y algo borrachos, todos con gesto de estar aullando a la luna. Era una foto bastante graciosa, me quedé mirándola con interés, estaba en Alemania, se podía adivinar por la calle detrás de ellos y por la facha de los chicos. En mis deducciones estaba, cuando lo oí detrás de mí. Me puse muy nerviosa aunque en realidad no estuviera haciendo nada malo, me giré y lo vi venir desde la cocina con una charola con tazas.

Puse cara de aquí no pasa nada, y me miré a todos lados; esto de hacerme la incauta no se me da muy bien. Él, por suerte, nada más llegó hizo a un lado la computadora y puso la charola en la mesa. Se sentó de nuevo al lado mío y acercó la bandeja a la orilla de la mesa.

-Ahora sí. Supongo que sin azúcar, ¿verdad?- sonreí.

-Sin azúcar y con un poquito de leche.-

-¡Qué inglesa!- soltó una risa.

-Ya ves, soy un poco de todo.-

-Ya me di cuenta.- me entregó mi taza.- ¿Y tus botas?-

-Las dejé en el baño, estaban mojadas, ¿por qué?- mientras me calentaba las manos con la taza caliente.

-Nada.- parpadeó muy lentamente.- Es una pena, te quedan de muerte.- soltó insinuante.

-Ah…gracias…me gustan mucho.- giré la mirada.

-Gracias por venir a ayudar, ¿hasta qué hora te quedas?- preguntó con interés.

-Hasta las ocho, más o menos. Tengo noche de cartas.-

-¿Cartas?-

-Póker.-

-¡Oh, ya! Bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo entonces.- dijo acercando la computadora a él.

-Lo que no termines hoy, lo podemos seguir otro día de la semana.-

-Había pensado que te quedarías hasta más tarde.- dijo mirando la pantalla.

-¿Sí? ¿Por?- seguí, curiosa.

-Por nada.- respondió con la vista aún en la computadora, abriendo un archivo.

-¿Hasta qué tan tarde?- insistí, y juro que alguien debería haberme enseñado a no hacerlo, se giró a verme, a centímetros de mí, y respondió.

-Hasta que quisiera soltarte.- con voz baja. Sonreí de lado, y me quedé sin habla. Él continuó.- Este es el problema que tengo, no sé configurar las imágenes y el sonido. Las pocas imágenes que he logrado poner, se distorsionan por el tamaño.- miré la presentación con su respiración en mi nuca, y respondí como pude.

-Ya…bueno, primero que nada, tienes que tener los archivos que vas a poner ahí dentro de la misma computadora o USB, sino luego no los vas a poder reproducir, y ahora…le das clic derecho…- estuvimos largo tiempo revisando cada diapositiva, corrigiendo los extras de cada una, o viendo qué se les podía corregir para que él lo hiciera después.- Se ve muy interesante todo, en verdad es una buena presentación, pero si me permites decirte una cosa; creo que tienes que resumir la información que pones en cada diapositiva.-

-Sí, ya se me había ocurrido, pero es que esto del PowerPoint no es lo mío, yo sé hablar, explicar, no llevar un tema tan medido que lo siga como se me ocurrió la semana anterior…pero bueno, así lo piden en este congreso, y no quiero aburrir a nadie.- rió a medias, y se acomodó el cabello con los dedos, poniéndolo detrás de su oreja. Al verlo, algo me llamó la atención.

-¡Oh! ¡Tienes un pendiente! ¡No lo había notado!- se llevó la mano a la oreja instintivamente.

-¡Ah, sí! Lo tengo desde hace mucho tiempo.-

-Te queda muy bien, me gusta…-

-¿De verdad? Yo ya no le encuentro lo especial…simplemente lo tengo ahí, de hecho tengo los dos.- se giró para que pudiera ver su otra oreja.

-¿Cuándo te los hiciste te gustaban más?

-Sí, aunque en cierto modo lo hice para molestar a mi padre.- con una media sonrisa de lado.- Ya sabes, a veces hacemos exactamente lo opuesto a lo que nuestros padres quieren, sólo para cimentarnos como personas.-

-Ya… ¿y qué más cosas tienes que yo no sepa?- pregunté con picardía.

-Soy una caja de sorpresas.-

-Eso veo…-

-Pues…uso lentes de contacto.-

-¿Sí?-

-Aha.- asintió.

-Ya…entonces seguro ese color de ojos no es real, ya lo decía yo.- bromeé.

-¡No! Sí son mis ojos, los lentes son sólo para leer, no tienen color.-

-No, no…no te creo nada…-seguí con mi broma.

-¡Qué molesta resultas a veces!-

-¿Verdad que sí?-

-¡Sí!- exageró la respuesta.

-Eso me digo yo misma…-

-¿Y tú? ¿Tienes alguna otra perforación, a parte de ese tan útil que tienes en la lengua, o del adornito de tu nariz?-

-¿Útil?-

-Sí, útil, ¿por qué te lo hiciste ahí?-

-Mmm…no sé…-me hice la tonta.- Pero sí, tengo dos más en el ombligo, además de los de las orejas, y…pude ser que tenga alguno escondido.- seguí, jugando con él.

-¿No sabes por qué te lo hiciste?- Bien, y esos del ombligo ¿por qué te los hiciste?-

-Los hice por una tradición celta antigua, era el símbolo de sus sacerdotisas.-

-¿De verdad? Interesante… ¿y ese otros? ¿Ese, escondido?-

-Ah, no…está escondido, ¿recuerdas? Es secreto de estado.-

-Me doy cuenta que eres una caja de pandora.-

-Sí, me abres y se desatan los peores males del mundo.-

-Oh, no, no necesariamente los peores. En la caja de pandora también había cosas positivas.-

-¿Sí?-

-¡Sí!- reí, y de súbito me quedé mirando a la pantalla. Era muy cómodo estar así, sentados en el piso, tan cerca, charlando, revisando su trabajo.

-Puedo revisarlas y hacer un resumen como dices. Aún tengo tiempo, y cuento con tu valiosa ayuda para que les des otro vistazo.- terminó, arreglando un mechón de mi pelo que estaba suelto.

-Así es…- el mechó volvió a caer, y la temperatura me subió del tirón, me puse muy nerviosa, y mi gran sistema de autoprotección atinó a responder.

-¿Te gustaron los muffins?-

-Sí, estuvieron muy ricos.- él pareció darse cuenta de mi nerviosismo, y se acercó más a mí, acariciando mi mejilla.- ¿Cuándo vuelves a venir?-

-Mmm…el jueves puede ser, o el viernes.-

-Mmm…vale, el viernes. No te comprometas con nadie, seguro que algo interesante se nos ocurre a ti y a mí.-

-¿Cómo qué?- contesté un poco a la defensiva sin quererlo, o quizá sí, Andrew diría que lo inconsciente no lo es del todo así.

-No sé, ya se nos puede ocurrir algo, otro concurso a Mr. Gay por ejemplo.- reí.- Es una lástima tu noche de póker.- comenzó a besar mi cuello.

-¿Por qué?- siguió su camino hasta la comisura de mis labios.

-Usa tu imaginación.- susurró, para no darme lugar a respuesta, capturando mis labios.

Poco a poco, fui deshaciéndome de mis nervios y sumiéndome en el beso. Me tomó el cuello con las manos, y poco fue subiendo, hasta delinear mis labios con sus dedos. Nuestras frentes estaban juntas, mis ojos cerrados, y su pulgar derecho entre mis dientes. Volvió a mi cuello, lamiendo la parte de atrás de mi oreja, haciéndome cosquillas y desatando todos los demonios dentro de mí. Comenzamos a reclinarnos, puso su brazo alrededor de mi espalda, y de repente me encontré acostada en el suelo, con su peso encima de mí.

Sin mayor preámbulo, comenzó un recorrido por mis piernas, subiendo con sus manos hasta mis caderas, sin dejar de besarme, embriagándome por completo. El beso era suave, profundo y exigente, superado sólo por su cuerpo completamente firme sobre mí.

El camino de sus manos continuó su dirección hacia el norte de mi cuerpo, lo que me hizo acelerar el corazón y la respiración. Mis manos vagaban por su espalda, por debajo de su camisa, y las suyas alcanzaron mis pechos, por encima de mi ropa. Lenta y suavemente fue recorriéndome, sin presión, sin presura, sólo sintiéndome, sin romper el beso que magistralmente desempeñaba. La excitación en mí crecía exponencialmente y no me pude aguantar de llevar mis manos a su trasero y allí pasearlas, como hacía él con mis pechos. Poco a poco fuimos acomodándonos el uno al otro, él entre mis piernas, yo acariciando con mis piernas las suyas.

-Hoy sería sin duda una buena noche.- susurró sobre mis labios. Yo lo miré a los ojos, pícara y ciertamente desconcertada y nerviosa. El cabello le caía por el rostro, ocultando a medias, su mirada penetrante y oscura. Su respiración era más pausada y tranquila que la mía, pero ni eso podía ocultar que estaba igual de excitado que yo.- Me refería a que te quedaras esta noche conmigo.- confesó por fin. Me mordí el labio, y comencé a desabotonar su camisa, botón por botón. Me miró con una ceja levantada, sonriendo con malignidad, y sus manos comenzaron un recorrido en dirección opuesta, para volver al norte, esta vez bajo mi blusa.

Con ahínco recorría cada parte de mi estómago, se detuvo un momento a sentir mis pendientes del ombligo, mirándome fijamente, entonces me besó de nuevo, jugando con el pendiente de mi lengua. Cuando llegó nuevamente a mis senos, no pude retener un gemido que yo misma escuché, aún con los labios de Darien sobre los míos.

Recorrió todo el contorno de mi sujetador y en ese momento sonó mi móvil.

-No contestes.- me dijo con voz ronca.- Que esperen un momento.- besando mis labios con fuerza.- Quédate. No es una orden, tampoco es un ruego… ¡Quédate, quédate!- susurró en mi oído, siguiendo sus palabras con su lengua.

No hice ni el intento de contestar el teléfono en realidad, y enseguida dejó de sonar, volvimos a lo que estábamos. Comenzó a subir mi blusa, hasta sacármela por la cabeza, tomándose unos segundos para mirarme sin ella, pasó uno de sus dedos por cada uno de mis tatuajes, y así subió de nueva cuenta hasta mis senos. Él estaba con la camisa a medio desabrochar, así que continué soltando los botones y aprovechándome para tocar su piel en ello.

Cuando la hube desabrochado toda, pegó su piel caliente con la mía, y gemí de nuevo, sus manos avanzaron a bajar suavemente una de las tiras de mi sujetador, mientras besaba húmedamente mi clavícula.

Mis manos estaban en su pecho, subiendo hacia su cuello, y su lengua recorría mis labios, haciéndose camino hacia mi boca, y saliendo de nuevo. Pasé nuevamente mis manos por su delicioso trasero, pegándolo a mí, mientras con mi lengua acariciaba también sus labios.

-Adoro tu pendiente de tu lengua.- alcanzó a decir, mientras sujetaba su labio inferior entre mis dientes.-

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-

-Muchas co…- comenzó a responder, descendiendo por mi cuello, cuando el teléfono sonó de nuevo.- ¡Verdammt! – maldijo echando la cabeza hacia atrás y rolando los ojos. Yo rolé los ojos también, lo quité de encima de mí y me levanté a buscar mi teléfono en mi mochila. Noté que se levanto, claramente estaba irritado, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Moshi, Moshi?-

-¿Dónde mierda estás? ¿No vas a venir?-

-Sí Rei, ya voy.-

-¿Es que a caso no piensas llegar?-

-¡Que sí!-

-¿En cuánto tiempo?-

-Espera un poco…-

-No quiero recordarte cómo te pones tú cuando alguien llega tarde.-

-Ya sé cómo me pongo yo cuando los demás tardan.-

-Claro, pero ahora no te importa, ¿dónde mierda estás?-

-¿Podemos continuar la pelea en casa?-

-Podemos.-

-Vale, adiós.- corté la llamada. Con los ojos apretados a medio cerrar y muerta de vergüenza, me di la vuelta. Darien se acercó a mí y me entregó la blusa.- Gracias, yo…-

-Ya.- me la puse e intenté continuar con mi gran discurso.

-Yo...no...Creo que...-

-Olvídalo.- me dijo con una sonrisa.- Anda a tu reunión de póker, sino te van a asesinar, y no habrá próxima vez.-

-Sí…próxima vez.- asentí mirando al suelo, muy nerviosa.- Bueno, creo que…- me di la vuelta para ir al baño por mis botas, me las puse, y salí a buscar mi abrigo. Darien estaba parado donde lo dejé, mirando divertido con mi abrigo en la mano. Me lo alargó, me lo puse, cogí mi mochila y me paré junto a la puerta. Enseguida me cogió del brazo y me pegó a la puerta, besándome con fuerza durante unos segundos en los que ni siquiera alcancé a reaccionar por el impacto. Él mismo terminó el beso.

-Algo para el camino.- sonrió y se revolvió el cabello. Yo no pude deshacerme de mi actitud rara, pero intenté sonreír. Giré la perilla de la puerta y la abrí.- Adiós.- se despidió el con la mano.- No pensarás irte caminando con este clima, ¿verdad?-

-No traigo coche.-

-Por eso, te llevo.-

-No te molestes, de verdad.-

-No lo hago, no es molestia. Te dejo y regreso.-

-Vale, gracias.- terminó de abotonarse los botones que aún quedaban sueltos, cogió su abrigo de la percha, las llaves y salió junto conmigo.

Bajamos en el ascensor hasta el aparcamiento del edificio y lo seguí hasta su coche. Una Honda CR-V, rojo sangre. Era la primera vez que veía su vehículo, y esta vez, me tocaba a mí inspeccionarlo. Estaba aún tan descolocada, tan excitada y tan frustrada por todo lo que acababa de pasar, que inspeccionar su coche me parecía una actividad coherente para evitarme. No tuvo mucho éxito, el coche estaba completamente limpio, y no tenía mucho que ver; carpetas en el asiento trasero, un abrigo, unas cajas de cigarros y poco más.

-¿Te pasa algo? Te noto rara.- preguntó Darien después de que casi no habíamos hablado en el camino.

-No…- contesté distraída.

-¿No? Sí, claro… ¿Algo que te incomodara?- noté algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

-Un poco…No incomodarme, es sólo que me pone nerviosa.- confesé mirando a la ventana.

-¿Qué cosa?- siguió, pero noté que había entendido claramente la situación.

-Ya sabes…- me giré a verlo.

-¿Qué?- este hombre disfrutaba de ponerme en situaciones penosas conmigo misma, de confrontarme conmigo misma.

-Darien…-me quejé.- Me hubiera gustado quedarme.- admití.

-Y a mí que te quedaras, pero supongo que ya tendremos una oportunidad…para disfrutar ese piercing tuyo.- reí nerviosa. Me rodeó con un brazo, me jaló hacia él, y siguió conduciendo así. En poco tiempo llegamos a mi casa, el camino en coche era en verdad absurdo, se daba más vuelta, caminando no serían más de diez minutos.

-Gracias por tu ayuda esta tarde.- dijo una vez que había aparcado el coche en segunda fila, girándose para quedar frente a mí.

-Cuando quieras. Muchas gracias por traerme.-

-No lo agradezcas. Suerte en tu noche de póker.-

-Gracias, intentaré dejarlos sin dinero.- incliné la cabeza.

-Si es así, pagas la próxima salida que tengamos.- me revolvió el pelo.

-Si gano, será todo un gusto.- se acercó a mí y me besó.

-Suerte entonces.-

-Hasta el miércoles.-

-Hasta el miércoles. Sayounara.-

Darien subió a su coche y se fue de allí, yo respiré profundo antes de subir las escaleras, tanto por mi excelente condición física, como porque contrario a lo que se pueda pensar, me da miedo entrar en mi casa cuando Rei está como está, o en cualquier lugar en dónde esté. ¡Era mi casa, por dios! ¡No debería tener miedo de entrar!

Cuando entré, ya todos estaban en la mesa, menos Mal. No sé para qué tanto embrollo si Mal aún no llega.

-¡Hasta que llegó la señorita!

-¡Señora para ti!- bromeé.

-¿Qué tal tu día con el maestro?- siguió Rei con sus sarcasmos.

-¡Te voy a matar!-

-¿Y por qué?- preguntó al no entender, Ami sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que yo decía.

-¡Porque interrumpiste algo muy importante! Por si sigues sin entender, cuando llamaste, me quedaba menos ropa encima.- grité frustrada.

-¡Oh! Interrumpí una sesión amatoria.- dijo Rei con sorna.

-Estarás contenta…- Rei subió los hombros.

-Eso no me afecta, te afecta a ti.-

-Lo que me afecta es no estar allí, debajo de él y ambos desnudos. ¡Ahora voy a estar de malas hasta que se me quite esta sensación!- me crucé de brazos e hice berrinche.

-¡Ya chicas!- intervino conciliadora Ami.- Es hora de preparar el juego, y creo que eso es a lo que venimos.- Diamante y Zafiro asintieron.

-Sí, voy a vaciarlos a todos, hoy no tengo piedad para dejarlos ganar, así que ahórrense la humillación, denme su dinero de una vez.- seguí con mi retahíla de todos los partidos.

-Ya, ya amiga mía.- me abrazó Diamante.- No por tu frustración, vas a malograrte el juego. Relájate.-

-Ante.- me acurruqué en él, haciendo que lloraba.- Ante, no sabes lo bueno que está.-

-Ya, ya…relájate. No creo que me interese saber qué tan bueno está…- me acarició la cabeza.- Ami, ¿hay cerveza en esta casa?- Ami rió.

-Sí hay, ahora la traigo.- Ami se levantó, y Zafiro se acercó a decirle un secreto a Rei.

-Muy bonito…secretos en mi casa.- Rei rió con ganas por lo que le dijo Zafiro, y fue él quien me respondió.

-No Sere, no son secretos, no seas egocéntrica. Son cosas que no se pueden decir en público.- Rei se puso roja y le dio un codazo.

-¡Ah! Además comiendo pan frente a los pobres…perfecto todo. ¡Preparen la mesa y dejen de darme envidia!-

-Tú ya comiste pan alemán, ¿verdad? No te quejes.- siguió Zafiro.

-No me lo comí entero…gracias a alguien que conozco.- miré a Rei, haciendo ojos pequeños y de acusación. Uno pensaría que ahora que está con Zafiro le cambiaría el carácter, pero no… no…

-Serena, no puedo creerlo, ¿aún no llegas a tercera base?- claro, ahí tenía siempre a Mina para recordarme mis penas.

-Ash…- proferí.

-Te creía más rápida, más lista…no, no, no…el profe está afectando tus habilidades.- qué razón tenía.

-Todo iba bastante bien…no sé por qué tuve que interrumpirlo…-

-Nadie te interrumpió.- señorita parcialidad, Lita, hizo su aporte de la noche.

-Rei me interrumpió.-

-Si hubieras querido, te quedabas y punto.- siguió.

-Ya lo sé…pero aquí, la señorita chantaje emocional, sabe por dónde pegarme.-

-¡Bueno, basta! Ya tendrás tu oportunidad de nuevo.- intervino Ami.

-Pues yo creo que Serena está que huye más bien, ¿será que ese espécimen de hombre baja las defensas de Serena?- siguió Mina.

-Estoy con ganas de dinero, eso es lo que estoy.- en eso sonó el timbre.- ¡OH, ha llegado mi salvador!- dije tirándome en la silla y mirando al techo.

-Llegó el otro impuntual, que es distinto.- yo iba a responder, pero me lo impidieron.- Ya, ya…- terminó Diamante y yo fui a abrir la puerta.

-¡Hola bombón!- me abrazó y me reclinó para darme dos sonoros besos en las mejillas.

-¡Hola guapo! ¡Qué bueno que llegas! ¡Defiéndeme, me están atacando!-

-¿Quién? Tú dime quién, y va a arrepentirse de haber nacido…- me siguió el juego.

-Todos por unanimidad.- señalé a todos.- Bueno, menos Ami, que no ha dicho casi nada.-

-Muy mal.- dijo mirándolos con cara de padre enojado, cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Qué ha hecho esta pobre indefensa?-

-Pregúntale.- sugirió Rei.- Y agradece esta, Serena.-

-¿Qué hiciste conejo?-

-Pregúntale por qué ha llegado tarde.- siguió Rei, y me mostró la lengua.

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde?-

-Pues… ¿Por qué llegaste tarde tú?- arremetí.

-Porque estaba con una chica.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Y tú?-

-Andaba con uno como tú.- respondió Rei.

-¿Cómo yo?-

-Aha, un hombre.- Mal rió sonoramente.

-Ya decía yo, es que no podía ser como yo, soy único…Pero, ¿cuál es el problema entonces?-

-Que parece que Zafiro no hace feliz a Rei, porque sólo se dedica a interrumpirme en los mejores momentos.- me abracé de Mal y me gané un gran "¡Oye!" de Rei.

-¿Te interrumpieron?- Mal se doblaba de la risa. Yo no le veía lo gracioso.

-Yo no sabía en qué andabas.- se defendió Rei.

-Sí, me interrumpió, y en el mejor momento.- bueno, seguro que podía imaginarme mejores momentos, pero por el momento, eso me bastó para hacer mi drama.

-Pobre, pobre niña. Si quieres…podemos retomarlo donde lo dejaste.- me dijo Mal alzando una ceja y adoptando actitud de Casanova. Rei lanzó su ya muy famoso ¡Uuuuhhh!

-¿Qué vas a hacer Serena? No vas a desperdiciar a este pedazo de carne, ¿verdad?- Mina…como siempre…Mina…

-No, vamos a jugar, es lo que vamos a hacer, y este tema queda cerrado.-

Me desperté con pereza y tengo que admitir que con un poco de resaca. La noche de Póker se había alargado y la cerveza en esta casa nunca ha faltado…lo demás es atar cabos. Frente a mí, en la silla del escritorio, estaban colgados unos pantalones de hombre. Por un momento nada tuvo sentido, pero me giré y vi a Mal completamente dormido y enrollado en las cobijas. Cuando me fui a dormir, Diamante, Mina y Mal aún tenían una pequeña fiesta entre ellos, así que Mal debió haber decido que no quería caminar a casa.

Verlo ahí me dio más sueño, así que me acerqué a él, moviéndolo un poco hasta que reaccionó y me abrazó, acomodándose para seguir durmiendo. Logré dormir a medias alrededor de una hora. Antes de que pudiera salir de la cama, Mal me dio un beso en la cabeza y siguió en el país de nunca jamás.

Cuando me levanté para ducharme, oí a Ami y a Diamante charlando en la cocina y vi el sofá cama abierto y a Mina perdidamente dormida en él.

Salí de la ducha y entré a mi habitación caminando muy despacio para buscar mi ropa y no despertar a Mal, pero cuando llegué, él ya no estaba allí. Me vestí y fui a la cocina, todos estábamos ya allí, menos Mina.

-¡Buenos días!- dije al entrar, Mal y Diamante respondieron con un gruñido.- Bueno, por lo que veo no son tan buenos…-

-Trata de dormir con las patadas de Mina, y verás qué tan buenos serán tus días.- respondió Diamante.

-Claro…no lo tenía en cuenta, por cierto, ¿hasta qué hora se durmieron?-

-No sé…como a las 3.- me dijo Mal y terminó tomándose de un trago un vaso entero de jugo.

-¿Qué tanto hacían?- preguntó el Padawan.

-Jugábamos "Yo nunca, nunca". Mina ganó, como puedes observar, y pues fue muy tarde para regresar a casa.- informó Malachite, y fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de que traía puestos los pantalones de un pijama mío. Casi me atraganto con lo que estaba tomando de la risa. Eran unos pantalones morados que a él le quedaban como piratas de muchas tallas menores a la suya.

-¡MAL! ¡Mira lo que traes puesto!- grité y todos se giraron y rieron.

-Ni me digas, con la borrachera que traía ayer, me pareció muy buena idea ponerme esto, antes de azotar literalmente en la cama.-

-No me enteré de nada, ni de que te pusieras los pantalones, ni de que azotaras.-

-Estabas rocando profundamente como para ver mi nuevo estilo.- bromeó.

-Pues debo admitir, querido, que te sientan fenomenal.- dijo Ante con un gesto femenino.

Así seguimos por un rato, hasta que Mal tuvo que correr a la universidad por unas cosas, Diamante al restaurante y Mina…bueno…Diamante se llevó a Mina consigo aunque seguía materialmente dormida.

Ami y yo pusimos orden en la casa entre risas por la noche anterior. Gané algo de dinero, no todo el que hubiera querido, pero no me fue del todo mal. Cuando todo estuvo en orden, cada una se puso con sus cosas. Yo arreglé mi cuarto, y enseguida me senté en el comedor a leer, Ami hacía lo mismo sentada en el sillón.

El día transcurrió sin mayores cuestiones, y antes de dormir, llamé a casa.

-¿Moshi, Moshi?-

-Konbanwa Otou-San.-

-¡Serena! ¿Cómo estás pequeña?-

-Muy bien papá, ¿tú qué tal?-

-Muy bien también, tu madre y yo acabamos de llegar, fuimos al cine.-

-¡Qué genial!-

-Sí, la película fue buena.-

-Bueno, pues yo quería saludarlos y preguntarles si van a venir la próxima semana.-

-¿La próxima semana?-

-Sí, habíamos hablado de eso…- mi padre siempre olvida todo…

-¡Ah, es verdad! Espera, te paso con tu madre.-

-Serena, Bon Soir.-

-Bon Soir, Maman. Papá no se acuerda de que habíamos hablado de que vinieran a Tokio.-

-Ya, ya…pero yo sí me acuerdo y me apetece muchísimo.-

-¿Qué tal les viene la semana próxima?-

Continuamos hablando de días, decidieron llegar el domingo y quedarse hasta el miércoles o jueves por la mañana. Dijeron también que traerían a Hotaru con ellos, y para terminar, mi madre "muy sutilmente" comentó que debería cambiar mis sábanas para cuando ellos llegaran, para no hacer evidente mi vida privada…cosa que ella ya había hecho muy evidente por sí misma, aunque realmente tanto el comentario como el cambio de sábanas eran completamente innecesarios.

Me metí en la cama y conecté el móvil para cargarlo. Tenía un mensaje que no había visto:

"¿_Qué tal, Pandora? Ha ha ha… Mañana tengo una reunión por la mañana y no podremos tener asesoría, así que quería avisarte para que sepas que tienes más tiempo para dormir. Dulces sueños. Darien."_

Leer su mensaje me llenó de alegría y a la vez no tanto…mañana no lo vería por la mañana, no tendría su linda sonrisa, ni sus elocuentes palabras…aún así, había pensado en mí, me tenía presente, y ya lo vería en clase. Pensé en responder el mensaje, pero era tarde ya, quizá estuviese dormido.

Dejé el aparato en el buró y me enredé en las sábanas, con una gran sonrisa que me impidió dormir por un rato más.

El miércoles pasó tranquilo, llegué un poco antes a clase de Setsuna y me topé con Mal en la fotocopiadora imprimiendo la foto que yo ya no recordaba que no me había dado. Bromeamos un momento al respecto de sus promesas no cumplidas, pero enseguida sacó un portarretratos de la mochila y me la entregó lista. Era una linda foto, él y yo estábamos de perfil, él atrás de mí, sujetándome por el estómago y los tatuajes se veían perfectos. La toma sólo abarcaba nuestra zona abdominal. Nos despedimos y quedamos de tomar café al otro día y de hacer planes para la visita de los Ancestros (mis padres).

La clase con Setsuna fue genial, y al final, no pude ir con las chicas a comer porque tenía que trabajar, así que sin más, fui a la cafetería a comer cualquier cosa y después pasé horas en la oficina de Setsuna organizando papeles. No era lo mejor, pero igual aprendía mucho con lo que leía por ahí y ella me dejaba sacar copias de lo que pudiera interesarme.

Al volver a casa, Taiki estaba con Ami, habían preparado algo para cenar y tenían una película lista para ver. Muy amables, como siempre, me invitaron a quedarme con ellos, pero yo sabía que no lo tenían planeado y que sería mejor dejarlos solos.

Me fui a mi habitación, le di un buen lugar a la foto que me dio Mal y me quedé dormida después de muchas horas de leer y subrayar hojas y hojas para la tesis.

A media noche desperté muerta de frío, dormida sobre las hojas y encima de las sábanas. Sin despabilarme quité el trabajo de la cama y me metí en el edredón para quedarme dormida de nuevo en segundos, pensando que seguro que tendría marcas de hojas en la cara.

El jueves por la mañana, hice café solamente despertar y me lo tomé revisando mi correo y pensando en lo poco que había fumando en la semana y lo inteligente que sería deshacerme de un hábito tan horrendo…pero bueno, siendo sinceros, eso lo pensaba cada tercer día, sin llegar a nada…algún día lo diría más en serio.

Tendía millones de emails sin revisar, así que con calma fui abriendo y respondiendo uno por uno. En general no eran cosas muy interesantes, hasta que llegué a uno de Haruka.

Era la muy cordial y muy atenta invitación a la tradicional celebración de cumpleaños de ella y de Michiru. Este año, el tema sería _Cliché_. Sus fiesta siempre eran magnificas, siempre de disfraces, siempre mucho alcohol…

En fin, pedían atentamente, en su tono formal y burlesco de siempre, que la gente confirmara debidamente y que se aseguraran de no ir pregonando los temas de los disfraces para que, en efecto, fueran sorpresa.

Me apresuré a confirmar mi asistencia, y cuando estaba en eso, me detuve a ver la lista de invitados; algunos correos desconocidos, Andrew, Nicholas, Setsuna, Mina, Ami, Rei, Zafiro, Diamante, Lita, Malachite, varios otros profesores…y…un correo con el nombre de Darien… _bowbeforedarien _en el muy típico servidor alemán de correos, GMX.

Así que; inclínense ante Darien… ¿eh? Qué típicamente suyo…qué engreído… que genial… Enseguida confirmé mi asistencia, copié su dirección en un nuevo correo y escribí.

_¿Así que debo de inclinarme? Hahaha Pues te escribo desde ultratumba, lugar en el cual me encontré tu correo y ahora tú también tienes el mío…Espero que tengas un buen día…Ciao, Pandora._

Terminé mi café, encendí la televisión y me puse un rato a ver _Friends_, que justo estaban ahora. Pensé en ir por Ami, pero no sabía a qué hora se había ido a la cama, así que mejor sería dejarla dormir.

Después de hacer el vago, decidí arreglarme e ir al supermercado. Como siempre, los chocolates abundaban en mi compra, y como siempre fue un dolor subir las escaleras. Cuando llegué con la mitad de la compra hasta arriba, Ami ya estaba fuera de la cama, cocinando, así que se adelantó al rellano de las escaleras por las demás bolsas mientras yo acomodaba lo que tenía.

Ella me reprendió por comprar tanta porquería, pero se lo rebatí ya que además de porquerías había cosas alimentarias…

Cominos y Mal me llamó para ir al café como habíamos quedado, Ami dijo que quería venir también y llamó a Taiki. Después de una breve histeria de su parte por lo que debería ponerse, salimos camino al local de siempre. Cuando llegamos, Mal estaba ahí con Diamante, jugaban una partida de ajedrez que yo me encargue de destruir, pues llegué por atrás sin que me vieran y moví un par de piezas fingiendo que hacía alguna jugada inteligente. No les molestó porque según ellos estaba de cualquier modo muy claro que Diamante iba a ganar.

Ami y yo entramos a ordenar y cuando salimos nos sentamos con ellos. Mal me abrazó y me dijo que había hablado con Hotaru y ella le había dicho que quería quedarse con nosotras, a lo que el Padawan y yo celebramos, sin pensar bien en las consecuencias, pero ya veríamos cómo hacíamos para que no quisiera salir a la calle maquillada como payaso.

Mientras Mal y yo seguíamos hablando sobre planes para la visita, Ami y Ante jugaban una partida de ajedrez, en la que ella lo arrastró miserablemente.

-Ante, parece que estás un poco distraído.- dije con sorna.

-¡Calla, Bruja!-

Al poco tiempo llegaron Zafiro y Rei. Taiki no tardó mucho más, e incluso llegaron Mina y Lita. De la nada estábamos todos ahí, aunque ese no fuera el plan, y me alegré mucho de tenerlos ahí, era como si nos llamáramos con la mente… o quizá que no teníamos ningún otro lugar al que ir… o más bien que éramos siempre muy predecibles.

Ahí, charlábamos sobre los avances de tesis de cada quien, cuando sentí que alguien me desacomodaba el cabello, poniéndomelo todo en la cara. Me solté contrariada de quien me estaba desacomodando toda, y cuando por fin logré quitarme el cabello de la cara, vi a Andrew que reía con ganas, seguido de unos cuantos de mis amigos.

-¡Andrew!-

-Serenita, Serenita…ya te dije que mis dotes de estilista son inigualables…ahora tienes un no sé qué, que qué se yo…- dijo completamente propio con fingido acento francés.

-Te voy a poner unos dientes menos en muy buen estilo si sigues así.- respondí fingidamente molesta, pero no pude seguir con mi discurso, ya que detrás de Andrew aparecieron unos magníficos ojos azules que me robaron la inspiración.

-Yo creo que te ves muy bien con el nuevo peinado.- opinó Darien poniéndose al lado de Andy.

-Mmm…tú quizá también tengas el sentido algo nublado.- respondí girándome y sin mirarlo.

Ellos preguntaron si se podían sentar, a lo que todos respondimos que sí, yo por otro lado… realmente estaba perdida, pensado en cómo comportarme. Una cosa era en las clases, otra en la universidad, otra era esto… parecía que tendría que aprender alguna estrategia para comportarme con él en cada lugar, en cada situación nueva que se diera…

Me quedé mirando a la nada, sólo sintiendo el ambiente…Darien se había sentado junto a mí y bromeaba con los demás. Rei y Ami me miraban intentando dilucidarme, y yo hacía como que no me daba cuenta. Parecía que hasta el momento, nadie que no supiera lo que pasaba podía darse cuenta, lo cual estaba muy bien, pero yo seguía haciéndome miles de preguntas. ¿Qué tan abierta podía comportarme con él? Es decir, ante los demás, él y yo nos llevábamos bien, pero en teoría no somos tan cercanos… ¿somos cercanos en realidad? Bueno, sí, de alguna manera por lo menos mayor a lo que la mayoría conoce...

-Taiki, ¿cómo está Seiya? Hace mucho que no sabemos nada de él- preguntó Ante.

-Pues, está bien…yo tampoco sé mucho, sé que está siendo algo difícil todo, ya sabes, buscar disqueras y eso, pero tiene ánimos.- respondió Taiki sonriendo, mientras sostenía la mano de Ami.

-Yo lo extraño mucho, ya quiero que vuelva.- comentó Mina emocionada.

-Yo opino que hace falta.- siguió Andrew.- Aunque a veces no sé, siempre que pueda quitarle un loco a este grupo, me quedaré más tranquilo.- rió.

Todos siguieron comentando sobre Seiya, y Darien se inclinó a hablarme.

-¿Quién es Seiya?-

-Es el hermano de Taiki, era parte del grupo pero ahora está en Estados Unidos, intentando conseguir un contrato para su grupo. Es músico.-

-Ya.-

-Sí, es parte del grupo y lo echamos de menos…era un buen elemento…siempre con haciendo escándalo con sus instrumentos.- reí y Darien sonrió. Me moría por besarlo, por tener algo de él y mío…porque me contara su día, su semana…algo que no sería muy normal justo ahí, donde estábamos.

Nos quedamos mirando y sonriendo, un simple gesto que me perdió por completo de la situación. De repente sentí una patada por debajo de la mesa, era Rei que no había perdido el piso como evidentemente yo sí. Enseguida miré de nuevo a Darien fugazmente y ambos tomamos una posición más interesada en lo que pasaba en el mundo.

¿Cómo cuidarme de estas situaciones? ¿Cómo hacer para no perder los papeles? No había sido nada explícito, pero claro que era raro que mi profesor y yo nos quedáramos mirando embobados, aunque estuviéramos entre amigos.

Después de varios vasos de café vacios, la gente comenzó a irse. Yo realmente no estaba ya de lo más divertida ahí, pero la presencia de Darien me hacía permanecer, buscar quizá algún pretexto para algo…no lo sé. Andrew miró el reloj y salió disparado, algo similar pasó con los demás, hasta que al final quedábamos Rei, Ami, Darien y yo.

-Vamos, las llevo a casa.- dijo Darien moviendo la cabeza, Rei roló los ojos mientras se ponía de pie, recogiendo los vasos.

-Vamos, muchas gracias.- Ami y yo nos pusimos de pie y juntos todos nos dirigimos al estacionamiento. Íbamos a despedirnos de Rei, pero dejó salir un bufido de su boca y se fue haciendo un gesto con la mano y negando con la cabeza. Los tres restantes sólo nos miramos encogiéndonos de hombros, aunque mucho más que eso, estaba muerta de vergüenza ante su actitud…me gustaría saber qué opinaba Darien de eso.

Subimos al coche de Darien y charlamos sobre cualquier cantidad de cosas en el camino. Él le hacía charla a Ami y ella respondía bien, mínimo una de mis amigas lo hacía.

Cuando llegamos a casa Darien aparcó el coche y un momento de extrañeza e incomodidad tuvo lugar. Todos comenzamos a balbucear algo, pero nadie terminó de decirlo hasta que Ami tomó por resolución despedirse y bajar del coche.

Darien giró la cabeza y se despidió de ella. Una vez que hubiera bajado, él me acercó a sí y me besó profundamente por unos segundos.

-Tenía muchas ganas de hacer eso.-

-Me alegra que lo hicieras.- respondí y lo besé.

-¿Entonces? ¿Vienes mañana a ayudarme?-

-Sí.- respondí mirándolo.

-¿A las seis está bien? Es que tengo que detenerme por un envió antes.-

-Está perfecto, nos vemos mañana.-

Nos besamos nuevamente, esta vez más profundamente y antes de que bajara del coche hizo un gesto de garra con la mano y soltó un rugido gutural ante el cual reí, pero que como todo en él, resultaba tremendamente tentador.

Ami estaba de pie al lado de la puerta de entrada, esperándome.

-¿No subiste?-

-¡No!- chilló Ami como aguantando las ganas de decir algo, muy roja y muy emocionada.

-¿No?-

-¡Los vi besarse!- confeso gritando y yo reí.

-Ok…-arrastré sin entender, entrando en el portal.

-Se les ve genial...me moría por verlos…-

-Voyeurista…-

-Lo sé…pero no sé, es que me daba curiosidad.-

-Entiendo, cuando follemos, te avisaré.- rió.

-No es para tanto…-

Continuamos con la indescriptible empresa de subir las escaleras, cenamos algo e hicimos deberes. Programé el despertador y me fui a la cama.

Al otro día, Ami se había levantado milagrosamente temprano y tenía listo el desayuno. Justo cuando comenzaba a cuestionarme su falta de sueño, llegó Taiki a desayunar con nosotras y juntos fuimos a la universidad.

Me divertía mucho estar con él, hacía bromas y él se sonrojaba e incluso me seguía la corriente. Cuando íbamos a medio camino, pasó Rei con su moto y me subí con ella para dejar solos a los tortolitos. Como íbamos con tiempo, le pedí a Rei que diera una vuelta por la avenida y así lo hizo. A esa hora, con el tráfico, Rei se puso a sortear los coches y aunque me daba miedo, me encantaba estar allí.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la universidad, mi adrenalina estaba a tope, pero me tranquilicé para entrar a clase. Darien llegó un poco retrasado y enseguida comenzó la clase diciendo que no teníamos mucho tiempo.

Cortó la clase antes de lo normal, explicó que se tenía que ir de viaje y que tenía que arreglar unas cosas en el departamento. Nos dictó una lista interminable de deberes para la semana. Todos nos quejamos sonoramente y Darien rió, pero aún así continuó con su lista.

La clase había ido bastante bien, creo que tanto para las chicas como para mí, la cosa se había tranquilizado bastante, y a no ser por el hecho de que yo sabía que se iba de viaje, lo demás era como siempre, como todos los demás.

Se despidió y antes de salir, me guiñó el ojo. Lo vería esa tarde.

Hubo café, hubo clase con Setsuna y no hubo trabajo más tarde. Ella me había dicho que estaba bien si los viernes disfrutaba en vez de ir a su oficina.

Cuando volví a casa, en medio de la desesperación, me puse a adelantar tarea. No estaba nadie, Ami con Taiki, Rei con Zafiro, Lita entrenando, Diamante en el restaurante….y yo teniendo que hacer tiempo.

Pensé, o mejor dicho, me obligué a pensar en la visita de mis padres y en el poco tiempo que tendría para hacer tarea y tesis.

Avancé bastante si he de ser sincera, y cuando el tiempo fue prudente, me fui a cambiar de ropa. Durante la comida, estaba tan absorta leyendo que me tiré la sopa encima, así que me puse unos vaqueros y una camisa larga con un chaleco suelto encima.

Me recogí el cabello, me puse unos pendientes, cogí el abrigo y salí. El día estaba bastante bien, hacía frío pero no llovía y eso ya era una ganancia. Me puse los audífonos y caminé intentando frenar mi paso sin mucho éxito.

Moría de ganas de ver a Darien, los pasos no me alcanzaban para llegar ante su puerta y para besarlo de nuevo. Como en una carrera silenciosa en la que nadie corría, llegué a la puerta y toqué. Darien abrió enseguida.

-Hola.- dijo, dándome un beso lento en la mejilla y envolviendo mi cintura. Lo saludé igualmente, y justo cuando iba a girar mi rostro para besar sus labios, un sonido me descolocó por completo: el ladrido de un perro. Me separé de él enseguida, buscando a mi alrededor. Un enorme Pastor Alemán se acercó rápidamente a mí ladrado, una vez que estuvo más cerca, con cautela me olisqueó, dándome la vuelta. Yo permanecía de pie a la expectativa, sin moverme mucho.

-Y este amiguito brabucón, ¿quién es?- pregunté quieta aún. Darien sólo nos observaba divertido, cruzado de brazos y recargado en la puerta. Pronto, el perro se sentó cerca de mí, y comenzó a mover la cola con la lengua afuera.- Hola, hola guapo.- me acerqué con cuidado al ver la invitación del amiguito en cuestión, Darien continuaba quieto. Por fin, llegué con mi mano hasta la cabeza del perro, y comencé a acariciarlo, él se dejaba complacido.- Así, así…quieto… ¿Cómo te llamas guapo?-

-Se llama Fritz, y el guapo soy yo.- reí sin dejar de acariciar a Fritz. Darien se acercó y acarició su lomo.

-Nunca hemos negado que seas guapo.- dije, absorta en el perro.- Así que Fritz, ¿eh? ¿Fritz? ¿Friedrich?- me burlé. Darien sólo asintió, palmeando el lomo del pastor.-Estás obsesionado.- comenté riendo…Friedrich…Wilhelm…Nietzsche…sí, así se llamaba…Darien rió también.- Y… ¿de dónde salió este guapo?-

-Lo tengo hace algo más de dos años, mis padres me lo mandaron por avión…no puedo vivir tanto tiempo sin él. Quería establecerme antes de que él llegara, por eso no vino desde el principio, pero no lo podía dejar todo un año en Alemania, aunque la casa de mis padres tenga jardín y más espacio…Bueno, de todos modos está acostumbrado a vivir conmigo en un departamento no muy grande, es mi compañero…no sabes lo que sufrí pensando lo que tuvo que pasar durante el vuelo.-

-¡Qué bueno! Amo a los perros…-

-Son los mejores compañeros, creo que incluso más que las personas, y uno de los más fieles es el pastor.-

-Es precioso, un poco bravo…pero así está bien, independientemente de protegerte…todo se parece a su dueño.- Darien torció la boca, burlándose de mi comentario con un pelín de desagrado.

-En realidad, sólo ataca cuando se lo ordeno.- reì.

-Es un digno muchacho fiel entonces.- yo seguía acariciándolo, era en verdad precioso, de repente, cambió de posición y me lamió la cara.- ¡Qué cariñoso es!- grité con alegría al ver que me aceptaba.

-Sí…siempre está entre gente conocida. Estoy en contra de las personas que tienen mascotas sólo como guardianes, para mí es importante tener un amigo, no un guardián nocturno, además, soy muy juguetón con él.- terminó, sacando de no sé dónde, una galleta de las que comen los perros y moviéndola enfrente de él antes de dársela.- ¿Quieres darle tú?-

-Sí, claro.- me pasó una pequeña bolsita llena de los huesitos, saqué uno y se lo mostré a Fritz como había hecho Darien antes, el se sentó y enseguida sacó la lengua con cara de niño bueno. Me agaché y le di la galleta en la boca, él lo tomó encantado y yo aplaudí complacida.

-No hay duda, Fritz se te ha regalado.- asintió aparentemente complacido, aún en cuclillas y levantándose.- yo sólo reí sin entender, todos los perros van con quien tiene comida.- No recibe alimento de nadie que no conozca a la perfección, es desconfiado.-

-Somos almas gemelas él y yo.- comenté abrazándolo, y él me lamió la cara otra vez.

-Se nota, me pondré celoso.- comentó divertido. Me levanté del suelo, fui hacia él, lo besé muy por encima, él me tomó por la cintura sin presión y siguió el beso por un momento.- ¿Quieres algo de beber?-

-Sí, té negro está bien.- me fui al sillón a sentarme. Pronto volvió con una taza para mí, y una cerveza para él.- ¿Qué hacías?-

-Pues…tengo que hacer mis maletas para el congreso, que si antes me animaba mucho ir, en estos momentos ya no tanto.- se revolvió el cabello, tomó de la cerveza, y la dejó en la mesa.

-¿No? ¿Por qué no?-

-Pues porque es una semana fuera, y no sé…Fritz acaba de llegar, voy a atrasarme en clase…el café con los colegas…verme contigo…-se fue acercando poco a poco a mí.

-Por lo menos por mí, no te preocupes, estaré aquí cuando vuelvas.- dije poniéndome de pie, quedando frente a él.

-Eso lo sé bien, al menos que decidas hacer un viajecito a Francia mientras no estoy.- se burló, yo reí.

-A menos que encuentre a alguien que me lo pague, estamos en las mismas.- sonrió y se acercó a la mesa. Ahí estaba ya una maleta, y al lado unos papeles. Se puso a arreglar las cosas en silencio.- ¿Cómo vas con la presentación?-

-Bien, aún tengo un poco de líos con el PowerPoint como siempre, pero bueno…ya avancé bastante.-

-Muy bien, ¿estás nervioso?-

-Mmm…nervioso, lo que se dice nervioso, no; me gusta dar exposiciones y eso, lo que me preocupa es la habilidad con el PowerPoint. Dime, ¿qué es mejor? ¿Me llevo la información en un CD o en un USB?

-Un USB en definitiva, así puedes hacer cambios si quieres, ¿cuál es la primera parada del congreso?-

-Kyoto…creo.- se paró a pensar.- Sí, Kyoto.- me levanté y me acerqué hasta él.

-Muy bien…qué organizado resultaste, ya con maleta casi lista y todo.-

-Sí…-rió.- ¿No recuerdas que soy alemán?-

-Lo sé, muy bien…- sería insulso e incluso hipócrita negar que en ese momento sólo pude pensar en la bien ganada reputación que tiene el tamaño de ciertas partes del cuerpo de los alemanes.

-Voy por el cargador del celular al dormitorio, mira que olvidar eso…-

Darien se fue al dormitorio y yo me quedé mirando por encima sus cosas, encima de todo estaba su pasaporte. Miré un momento alrededor, sintiéndome como un capítulo de Friends, sabiendo que quizá, y sólo quizá, ver en su pasaporte no sería muy aceptado, pero aún así lo abrí. Quería ver su foto, sus sellos, los países en los que había estado…Pero, ¡oh! Me encontré algo mucho más…espeluznantemente inesperado. Donde debería decir Nombre: Darien Chiba, decía, Nombre: Darien Stefan Schribar.

¿Schribar? ¿Schribar? Lo de Stefan ni lo menciono, porque sería más o menos igual…Me quedé extrañadísima, sin entender nada. Por un lado me preguntaba cómo fui tan tonta para no darme cuenta que no era posible que un alemán tuviera un apellido perfectamente japonés, y mediante eso, claro, mi conocimiento, arraigo y adaptación alemana. Por otro lado, claro, me cuestionaba todo lo referente a mi relación con Darien y qué tan real era. Es decir, ¡no sabía ni su nombre real, por dios!

Estaba muy metida en mis cavilaciones, cuando Darien silenciosamente llegó por atrás de mí y me abrazó.

-¡Me asustaste!-

-¿Viendo mi pasaporte? ¿A que salgo guapo en esa foto?- bromeó.

-¿Schribar? ¿Tienes personalidades alternas?- quise sonar tranquila, pero no pude.

-No.- rio.-Verás, es que hay ciertas personas en la facultad que necesitan una vista urgente al otorrino, en especial Tomoe.-

-No, ese debe ir al psiquiatra, ahí es dónde debe ir.-

-Entre otras sí, ¿pero para qué entrar en detalles si lo conoces más que yo?-

-Ya… ¿entonces?-

-Pues la historia es así: Tomoe me llamó por teléfono a Alemania porque necesitaba muy urgentemente varios datos míos, para hacer la contratación, la transferencia y eso. Hasta ahí, todo bien, entonces le dicté mi nombre completo, pero el "gran señor" se equivocó al escribirlo y se dio cuenta hasta que llegué a la facultad. Cuando les dije, me dijeron que tenía solución y que no me preocupara, pero como ves, hasta el día de hoy soy Darien Chiba.-

-Ya… no sé cómo no lo noté, nunca se me ocurrió que tu apellido era muy japonés y que eso evidentemente no podía ser.-

-¿De verdad?- preguntó incrédulo. Yo seguía muy contrariada.

-Sí, no lo pensé en realidad, hasta ahora, creo que estoy perdiendo capacidad de pensamiento.-

-Bueno, pero no es muy importante en realidad. Él que más se ha quejado es Andrew, dice que cómo puede ser que Tomoe sea tan poco capaz, como para no darse cuenta que me puso un apellido netamente japonés, cuando soy completamente alemán.-

-¿Te dieron Kanji y todo?-

-Todo y Kanji…pero en fin, eso es algo que sólo Tomoe y su séquito podían hacer, es tan poco serio…-

-Así son, a mí me revienta, siempre me llama Usagi, creo que es un etnocéntrico.-

-Sé que hace lo mismo con los demás, hace lo que más molesta. Setsuna dice que él tiene una habilidad para encontrar el punto débil de los demás.-

-Conmigo es alguna cuestión de desaprobación, como no soy completamente japonesa…-

-Es absurdo en esta universidad, que por cierto, me parece rarísimo…hay muchísimos extranjeros…-

-Sí, es su gracia, no es tan vieja, es novedosa, los idiomas extranjeros importan mucho, por esto estoy ahí.-

-Bueno, resumiendo, Tomoe es un imbécil.-

-Así es, muy perspicaz en notarlo…- dije burlándome.

-Arigatou Gozaimasu… ¿Cómo va mi japonés?-

-Muy bien, siempre he pensado que hablas muy bien japonés.- me jaló por la cintura y me atrajo a él.

-Sí, claro…no puedes saberlo, nunca hablo en japonés contigo, en clase incluso me es complicado, y más con Rei reclamando.-

-Es verdad, es que Rei tiene muy poco humor.-

-Pero tiene razón, me gusta saber que contigo puedo hablar en mi lengua, y saber que me entiendes a la perfección. Es una forma de conocerte mejor, más íntimamente…no sé…- su comentario me recordó justo la cuestión del nombre.

-Yo…creo que no te conozco casi…- dije con un gesto raro, él me miró de lado y me deshice de su agarre.

-Pero bueno…digamos que tendrás oportunidad de conocerme mejor si sientes que ahora no me conoces, pero es algo raro, ¿por qué lo dices?- me jaló de nuevo.

-Sé que suena extraño, pero siento como que de repente no te conozco, no sabía ni siquiera tu apellido…es como que no sé nada de ti.-

-Serena.- me miró profundo a los ojos, siempre que lo hace me hace sentir tan pequeña, tan insignificante, y a la vez como la persona más grande del mundo, pues tengo su mirada en mí.- Dime una cosa, si la gente no supiera que te llamas Usagi ¿cambiaría algo?-

-No, de hecho prefiero que no lo sepan.-

-Ya, yo nunca uso mi segundo nombre porque pienso que es tonto, nadie lo usa, es más como algo de la familia

-Ya…pero tu nombre…tu apellido, pensé que era el que usaban en la universidad.-

-Lo de mi apellido es un error de pronunciación.- me dijo como explicándole algo a una niña pequeña, y aún así…seguí.

-Pero…esto es distinto…yo creía que tenías un nombre que no tienes, no sé…es como pensar que eres una persona y resulta que eres otra.-

-¡Ay Serena! Sere, Sere, Sere…- me miró divertido.

-¿Qué?- rezongué.

-Pues si crees eso, si piensas que eso cambia las cosas, podemos empezar de nuevo, ¿qué te parece? Si te sientes en una estafa…-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-

-Sí…- me llevó de la mano a la puerta.- No tengo como remediarlo, así que sólo nos queda intentar esto.-

-¿Estás loco?-

-Un poco… Sal, toca el timbre y nos presentamos como debería ser, ¿te parece?-

-Venga…- alargué la palabra y salí desgarbada. A través de la puerta me dijo que tocara el timbre y así lo hice. Enseguida abrió la puerta.

-¿Konbanwa?- actuó como si no supiera quién era yo, y como si aquello fuera casual.- Anata wa? (Usted es…?)-

-Konbanwa, Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi Serena desu (Soy Serena Usagi Tsukino).-

-¡Oh! Buenas noches, soy Darien Stefan Schribar, profesor de un seminario de Nietzsche.- siguió en japonés, y yo no podía de la risa.-

-Muy bien, soy estudiante, y tomo ese seminario.-

-Mucho gusto.- me dijo.

-Mucho gusto.- repetí. Él tenía la mano levantada, así que la tomé y enseguida tiró de ella para acercarme y besarme.- Interesante introducción. Todo claro ahora…-

-Muy bien, perfecto, ¿te sientes mejor?-

-Mmm…más o menos.- me quejé con cara de pesadumbre.

-¿Ah sí?- se acercó a mí.

-No, no te me acerques así, nos acabamos de conocer y ya sé cómo te las gastas.-

-Por eso, intento romper el espacio personal, así no perdemos el tiempo en formalidades.-

-Pero yo no soy una cualquiera, señor Schribar.-

-¿Y quién ha dicho lo contrario?- me besó de nuevo.- Bueno, he de ponerme a trabajar…aunque…acabo de recordar que tengo una promesa sin cumplir…- se fue a la habitación y salió con las manos en las espalda, escondiendo algo. Me dijo que cerrara los ojos, y cuando los abrí, tenía en las mías dos cajas de sus maravillosos cigarros.

-¡Muchas gracias!-

-Me alegra que te gusten. Entonces…asunto resuelto, ¿verdad? ¿O hay algo más que te haga sentir que no cuajo del todo con el tema de conocernos? De todos modos, esto de la presentación lo podemos repetir cuantas veces quieras- se burló.

-Una pregunta más.-

-Eso me gusta, dime.-

-Si te cambiaron el apellido, ¿por qué no lo corriges? ¿Por qué te presentas como Chiba en clase?-

-Porque eso daría una cantidad enorme de malos entendidos y explicaciones que no quiero dar a cada persona en casa clase. Tendría que corregir eso en cada clase, los alumnos no me encontrarían, y la verdad… es que después de todo el lío que eso sería, no creo que quedaría claro…No me importa cómo me llamen, y para cuestiones de papeles, Tomoe lo tendrá que arreglar. Además, también es una cuestión de ética profesional, no estaría bien que dejara en ridículo a Tomoe, por mal que me caiga.-

-Bien, creo que eso sería todo por hoy.-

-¿Sientes que este sea un mejor inicio entonces?-

-Bueno…ahora sé algo de ti que nadie más aquí sabe…es como que tengo una parte secreta de ti.-

-Se dice que los nombres deben ser sagrados, por eso los Wiccas no dan su nombre verdadero, el consagrado.- me sorprendió increíblemente que el supiera eso y que lo hubiera mencionado aún sin saber que ahí residía mi fe y mis creencias.

-Lo sé, y no te voy a decir el mío.- jugué un poco para salir del tema.

Fuimos hacia la mesa del comedor que estaba fuera de la cocina y decidimos ponernos a trabajar. Movimos la maleta y sus cosas para sentarnos, y para que ambos aprovecháramos el tiempo, Darien se sentó con la computadora a revisar la información y yo me senté en frente a leer. Cada cierto tiempo, me mostraba lo que había avanzado y me preguntaba si estaba bien, si había que resumir más, o si necesitaba más información. La luz del día se fue del todo, encendí una lámpara de pie a mi lado y seguí. La vista me pesaba después de estar leyendo con esa luz, pero el ambiente era tan cómodo así, que me negué a encender las luces grandes.

Después de un rato, Darien se levantó quejándose de sus lentes de contacto y regresó con gafas. Una preciosas gafas con armazón de pasta rojo que resaltaban el azul de sus ojos, y que chocaban de la forma más maravillosa con su muy blanca piel. Me quedé como tonta mirándolo embobada, no era que me deslumbrara, ni ninguna cosa así, era sólo que su persona entera me daba tanta curiosidad aún, que disfrutaba verlo en todas sus facetas, ver sus gestos, tratar de dilucidarlo completo.

Así mirándolo me sorprendió, me sonrió y me preguntó algo que no escuché, ambos reímos y volvimos a lo que estábamos. De vez en cuando, encendía un cigarro de los que me regaló y seguía leyendo. El ambiente era genial, en verdad no me parecía difícil concentrarme con él ahí, últimamente él ocupaba la mayor parte de mis pensamientos y tenerlo ahí en frente, sin tener que estar pensando en qué está haciendo o algo así, me relajaba mucho, además de que sentía una extraña seguridad al leer, si no entendía algo, él estaba allí, él podría guiarme.

Después de otro rato, me estiré en la silla, desdoblando mi cuerpo y sentí una intensa sed.

-¿Qué tal?- me preguntó.

-Bien, tengo sed…-

-¿Te traigo agua?-

-No, deja, voy yo.- me levanté y fui a la cocina de Darien por primera vez. Sé que es muy cansino mi obsesión con la primeras veces en las cosas, los es para mí al menos, pero hay algo en las primeras impresiones y cómo se da que me es muy importante.

La cocina no era nada espectacular, tamaño mediano, limpia, una barra para cocinar, condimentos al lado de la vitrocerámica, una cafetera, un bote gigante de nutella, unos botes con galletas…Abrí el refrigerador y saqué dos botellas de agua, después de analizar minuciosamente qué es lo que Darien tenía allí: miles de quesos, mucha fruta, leche, jugos de todos sabores, mantequilla, mermeladas…definitivamente me podría quedar a desayunar aquí.

Regresé a la mesa y fui dónde Darien. Le di la botella de agua y tomé de la mía.

-¿Cómo vas?-

-Bien, creo que ya está lista, o casi lista.-

-Me encantaría escuchar la conferencia.- sin responderme, me jaló de la cintura y me sentó a horcajadas en sus piernas, quedando atrapada entre su cuerpo y la mesa. ¿Me sorprendí? Claro que me sorprendí, no tenía espacio de movimiento y no me molestaba en lo más mínimo. Con sus manos a cada lado mío, apartó el ordenador un poco, y en ese momento me hice consciente de lo olor, me embriagó por completo y me mordí el labio ante su penetrante y torcida mirada.

-No te voy a ver en varios días y…en este momento, hay cosas que me suenan mejores para oír.-

Se quedó ahí, analizándome con la mirada más fría y tentadora que he recibido en mi vida, como si la situación no lo turbara en absoluto, como si estuviera en absoluto control. Con sus manos fue recorriéndome desde la cadera hasta la espalda, acercándome más y más a su cuerpo, como si eso fuera posible. Cuando estuvimos separados sólo por la ropa que ambos portábamos, me beso muy por encima, pasando su lengua por mis labios, haciéndome estremecer por cada milímetro de mi piel que entraba en contacto con la suya.

Los ruidos de la calle se escuchaban lejanos, acentuando que estábamos en una burbuja sólo nuestra. Su piel recién afeitada rozaba con la mía, y su olor se hacía cada vez más evidente y me noqueaba fuera de todo lo que no era él.

Se separó de mí un momento y se quitó las gafas, las puso en el escritorio, y en el camino de regreso pasó su manos a lo largo de mis brazos, atrapando mis manos atrás de su cuello. Todo era lento y cadencioso, guiado y supervisado por esa mirada fría y esa sonrisa torcida en sus labios, desde hoy, sabía que esa sonrisa no me volvería a dejar dormir.

Nos besamos nuevamente, y sin separarnos, fue recorriéndome toda hasta los muslos y de regreso, la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentaba exponencialmente y la sangre en mis venas comenzaba a burbujear. El estar atrapada entre la mesa y él, sin posibilidad de movimiento me excitaba impensablemente y Darien sabía aprovechar la situación, sin mayor preámbulo, posó sus manos en mis senos y dio un pequeño apretón con toda la mano que me lazó al cielo. Con mis labios sobre los suyos, no pude evitar gemir.

-Eso es justamente lo que tenía en mente oír.- susurró en mi oído y comenzó a besar mi cuello, mordiendo cada parte, a la vez que me sacaba la camisa. Nuevamente, como el mejor de los seductores, me miró sin prisa si pretexto y volvió a besarme.

Me besaba con los ojos abiertos, sometiéndome al escrutinio de su mirada fría y penetrante. Era un inquisidor, un absoluto inquisidor y yo iría de buena gana a la hoguera, de su mano.

La sangré se agolpaba en mi rostro, sentía las mejillas arder y la sangre burbujeando por salir de mis venas. Me aferré a su cuello, besándolo con ahínco y poco a poco fui bajando las manos por su cuello, hasta toparme con los botones de su camisa. Desabroché el primero, el segundo, el tercero…sintiendo cada pedazo de piel que iba quedando al descubierto. Cuando llegué a la mitad, deslice mis brazos hacia el interior, para abrazarlo y pasar mis manos por su espalda, por debajo de la tela. Él mismo continuó con los que quedaban y se deshizo de ella.

En cuanto la camisa llegó al suelo, me deshice del beso y lo miré completamente sonrojada. Era perfecto, marcado pero no demasiado, con vello sin ser demasiado, duro y firme…pero lo mejor…eran esas magníficas entradas que se formaban a cada lado de su pelvis, justo antes de que el pantalón cubriera su piel.

Cuando levante la mirada para verlo, él me miraba con una perfecta y retorcida sonrisa. Con esa sonrisa, me acercó nuevamente a él, pasando sus dedos por la piel entre mis senos y siguiendo su recorrido hasta los tirantes que poco a poco fue bajando, hasta besarme de nuevo, sin separarse de su tarea.

Al sentir sus manos vagar por mi espalda, el escalofrío me hizo pegarme a él y sentir el roce de nuestras pieles completamente ardientes. Con maestría y sin dudar, sentir como se deshacía del cierre de mi sujetador, que seguía en su lugar sólo por la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos.

Sin dejar de besarme, acarició el camino de mi espalda hasta mi costado, y de ahí a mi pecho derecho, mientras yo besaba su cuello con fuerza.

Sentía la humedad y el deseo en mí, sentía la dureza de mi cuerpo contra el suyo y mis pechos, que recibían su tacto con ansia. Cuando pasó sus dedos por mi pezón izquierdo, hizo un movimiento de descoloco, había descubierto el "secreto de estado". Se separó un momento de mí para mirar eso que él creía haber sentido, y cuando tuve su mirada sobre mi pecho desnudo, la excitación me recorrió completa.

Con placer y una más de sus sonrisas torcidas, comprobó mi pequeño secreto. Delante de mí, llevó sus dedos a mi pezón y yo gemí por el tacto de su piel contra la mía y el pequeño pedazo de metal que de mí pendía. Chasqueó la lengua en tono jocoso.

-Serás mi muerte, lo sé…- dijo y enseguida, como hipnotizado, se llevó mi pecho a los labios, con su lengua rodeó el centro mirándome y yo eché la cabeza hacia atrás.

Gemí nuevamente, aferrándome a él y mordiendo pequeñas partes de su cuello, pasando mis manos por su espalda. Sin separar su boca de mí, con su mano libre, me recorrió la espalda completa hasta llegar a mi trasero y lo estrujó, atrayéndome hacia él justo en esa parte.

Sentí su excitación contra mí, a través de la ropa, enseguida levanté la cara y él hizo lo mismo, nos miramos, mientras ahora con sus dos manos me empujaba rítmicamente contra su cuerpo, haciendo que su dureza y mi humedad entran en un delicioso contacto remarcado por el ritmo que comenzaban a tomar mis caderas. Con todo y la ropa entremedias, me quedaba claro que debajo de sus pantalones y entre sus piernas, era grande…

Cuando nuestros cuerpos se encontraban coordinados en un letalmente cadencioso movimiento, volvió a recorrer mis pechos con una mano, mientras que con la otra comenzaba a desabrochar mi cinturón.

Yo volví a su cuello con mi labios, y a su torso con mis manos, cuando estaba por llegar al filo de los vaqueros, sonó el teléfono de la casa. Darien lo dejó sonar y lo colé mis dedos por la orilla de sus pantalones, sintiendo su piel algo sudada y reconociendo el mismo síntoma en la mía.

"_Darien, soy Andrew, voy saliendo de la universidad, voy a casa por la maleta y de ahí a tu casa para irnos juntos mañana. Llego en unos veinte minutos. ¡Ta..Da!"_

No fui consciente de que la contestadora había tomado la llamada hasta que oí el mensaje completo. Estaba tan absorta en tener más de la piel de Darien expuesta para mí que no me importó oír una voz más allí, hasta que dijo "veinte minutos", entonces jadeando e intentando controlarme, me separé de un jalón de él. Con la mano temblando aún por la excitación lo aparté un poco de mí y me levanté de su regazo.

No sabía bien qué hacer, sólo miraba alrededor y esperaba que mi respiración se normalizara, lo cual tardó un poco más, ya que sin querer, queriendo, miré el prominente bulto en el pantalón de Darien. Él, aún sentado, se refregaba el rostro con ambas manos, mientras maldecía en alemán por lo bajo.

Me agaché a buscar el sujetador, me lo puse y continué buscando mi blusa cuando me tomó por la espalda, ya de pie, y me giró hacia él. No pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Lo siento, lo olvidé por completo, olvidé que Andrew vendría.- se disculpó con la voz aún corrupta por la respiración agitada.

-No te preocupes.- dije por decir algo y muy nerviosa de repente. No me molestaba la interrupción, sólo que el hecho de que hubiera pasado eso y no lo otro, ponía de repente de manifiesto cosas que yo no quería ver ni enfrentar. Darien me jaló por la orilla del pantalón y me abrazó un momento.

-Disculpa por mi cabeza, entre el viaje y todo, me olvidé por completo.- me besó la mejilla y se agachó para recoger mi blusa. La tomé sin mirarlo y me aparté un momento para ponérmela y alistarme, mientras él hacía lo mismo.

Cuando estuve lista, dude un momento, Darien se giró hacia mí y dudó igualmente. Se pasó las manos repetidas veces por el cabello antes de hablar.

-Si no fuera mi querido amigo, no dudaría en matarlo a sangre fría.- reí un poco por su comentario.

-Creo que me pondré en camino…no tarda en llegar.- fui a la puerta y me puse los zapatos.

-¿Quieres irte ya?- habló en broma.- No, ya…te dejo salir, aunque no quiero ¿sabes?- yo estaba tan nerviosa por lo que acaba de pasar y la forma en que se quedarían las cosas, que simplemente atinaba a medio reír por lo que decía.

-Que te vaya bien en la conferencia.-

-Gracias.- respondió dándome un beso muy por encima.- Y…ahora que descubrí el Secreto de Estado…no sé decir si me quedo con ese, o con el de la lengua…ambos son…insuperables.- insinuó sonriendo con la mirada oscurecida.

-Sayounara.- le dije y desaparecí de ahí sin más.

¡Tonta Serena, Tonta Serena! ¿Por qué me fui así? Mientras caminaba a casa, mi cabeza no cesaba de hacerse ese tipo de preguntas, pero ¿cómo no hacerlas?

Ahora todo sería incómodo. Me había ido huyendo de su casa, habíamos estado a dos minutos de follar y… y miles de otras cosas…

No sé cómo iba a soportarme de aquí a verlo de nuevo, e incluso entonces sería aún peor. Claro que lo único que tendremos en la cabeza sería eso, y claro que no habrá forma explícita de hablarlo. Hasta que pase, será así.

Habíamos dejado claro nuestros deseos, y ahora era muy tarde para volver a hacer como que no pasaba nada. Había dejado claro que tenía injerencia en mí y eso nunca me ha gustado. No sé cómo será la próxima vez que esté un su piso, porque será claro todo y eso siempre me pone mal… ¡Joder! Estaba tan nerviosa…. ¿le habrá gustado? ¿Querrá repetirlo? ¿O pensará que….? Ni yo lo sé bien…

Llegué a casa rápidamente. Todo estaba oscuro, Ami no estaba. Encendí la luz de la cocina, tomé un yogur y me fui a la habitación. Caí rendida en la cama y ahí estuve un rato hasta que con pereza me levanté a ponerme el pijama y a lavarme la cara y los dientes.

Cuando volví a la habitación, volví a tumbarme y a repetirme "Memento mori" miles de veces, a lo que renuncié completamente tras recordar los gemidos y los gruñidos de Darien…su respiración entrecortada y su excitación entre mis piernas…

Deslicé mi mano por debajo del pantalón del pijama, hasta toparme con mi propia humedad despertada por el sólo recuerdo de lo que pudo haber pasado, construyendo escenas en mi cabeza de Darien sudado y desnudo encima de mí. Con la otra mano, llegué hasta uno de mis pechos, y entre mis propios gemidos, traté de encontrar una resolución a la tremenda excitación que se había quedado en mí.

* * *

Saludos desde el lejano Asgard!

Lo sé, tírenme piedras…lo sé…soy una mala persona. ¿Cómo se me ocurre dejarlos así? ¿Verdad? Ha de ser que estoy frustrada y descargo eso con mis personajes… hahaha

Bueno, para redimirme, traigo este chao prontito. Espero que les guste, y que no se desesperen… todo tiene un por qué.

_**Hasta la próxima!**_


	10. El Dragón entre las sombras

_**Brillaba el sol sobre la mar, con toda su fuerza brillaba: se esforzaba por lograr  
que las olas relucieran... Cosa rara, porque era justamente medianoche.**_

"_**¡Sopa de noche, hermosa sopa!"**_

"_**¿Ves como el industrioso cocodrilo aprovecha su lustrosa cola y derrama las aguas del Nilo por sobre sus escamas de oro?"**_

"_**¡Curiorífico y curiorífico!"**_

"_**Aquí me quedaré -dijo-, de vez en cuando durante días. Tú cuídate del sentido  
que los sonidos se cuidarán ellos solos."**_

_**Esa es la voz de la Langosta, a quien oí declarar: .. "Me has horneado tostándome en exceso, y debo azucararme el pelo"**_

…_**O el pozo era de veras muy profundo o el descenso era muy lento; lo cierto es que mientras bajaba, Alicia tuvo tiempo de mirar a su alrededor y preguntarse qué iría a pasar después.**_

"… _**el Gato siguió sonriendo más y más. "¡Vaya! Parece que le va gustando", pensó, y continuó:**_

_**La cuestión es... quien ha de ser el amo, y nada más**_

"…_**Curiorífico… curiorífico…"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Después de pasar todo el sábado limpiando, caer rendida en la cama era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Con lo quisquillosa que es mi madre, perfección no bastaba. Cualquier régimen totalitario hubiera estado feliz de tenerla entre sus filas en cuanto a limpieza se refiere.

Ami, claro, se unió a la misión sin rechistar, y al parecer todo estaba listo para recibirlos. Digo al parecer, porque nada es nunca suficiente para mi madre.

Por la mañana fuimos a hacer las compras y, claro, compramos el doble de todo, tanto porque habría más gente, como para que mi madre tuviera material para trabajar y hacer alguna de sus creaciones. Bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a cocinar yo teniendo a mi madre aquí.

Nos duchamos y pusimos un vino en el refrigerados para tomar con mis padres…luego esperamos…y esperamos…Como no llegaban, nos pusimos con el montón de tarea que nos dejó Darien, el gran montón de tarea. Debo admitir que hacer tarea de Nietzsche me era relajante y por más que hubiese complicaciones, lo disfrutaba enormemente. Por otro lado, me di cuenta que no estaba realmente concentrada, cuando Ami terminó uno de los ejercicios antes que yo.

-Serena, ¿aún no has terminado?- cuando me habló desperté de mi estado pillado.

-¿Eh? No…no he podido escribir más que un par de líneas.- dije mirando la computadora.

-¿Tú? Pero si tienes verborrea nietzscheana.-

-Ami…- ella asintió.- Me quedé pensando en Darien.- admití.- No sé, le ponía su voz a las letras, su entonación a las frases… ¿qué estará haciendo?-

-No sé, dando una conferencia probablemente, o siendo felicitado por una.- sí…felicitado…él se lo merece, y yo…probablemente escriba algún sinrazón que no valga la pena ser leído.

-Ami, no puedo escribir.-

-¿Tienes ganas de hacer otra cosa? Pero tienes que terminar la tarea…-

-No, no es eso…tengo miedo…no me salen las palabras, estoy a la expectativa de escribir algo bueno que sé que no saldrá, y Darien creerá que soy una tonta.- terminé mientras releía mis dos grandes frases.

-Ya…Pues no eres ninguna tonta, eso deberías saberlo, y menos en este tema, él lo sabe también, a todos nos queda claro. Sabes perfectamente lo que te está pasando y no puedes permitirlo, tienes que hacer lo más que puedas para mantener esta relación, en la medida de lo posible, alejada de tu vida escolar.-

Asentí y me levanté por algo de tomar a la cocina. Era verdad, ahora tenía tantas expectativas en Darien, en lo que pensara de mí, que el sólo pensamiento me ataba de manos para ponerme de nuevo abajo, en la base de la pirámide. En esto no podía dudar de mí, no podía pensar en lo que él esperaba, más bien en lo que podía salir de mí.

Regresé a la mesa un poco más animada, borré lo que tenía escrito y comencé con un ejercicio de concentración que me había ayudado en el pasado con mi dislexia. Imagine a mi autor sentado en la silla de enfrente, como si hablara con él, ahí, yo le preguntaba y él me respondía. Después de un rato, regresé al libro y encontré el camino del ensayo, elegí una cita y con ella empecé, todo el ensayo se desprendería de ahí.

Después de una hora, había escrito una cantidad considerable y podía dar por sentado ese ensayo. Pasaría a leer todo lo que me restaba. Me dirigí a mi habitación a buscar la otra lectura, pero en eso, sonó el timbre. Corrí a coger el interfón, aunque sabía que eran mis padres. Les abrí desde arriba y esperé a que subieran.

Cuando oí los ruidos de las escaleras, abrí la puerta y ahí estaban todos.

-¡Maman!- corrí a abrazarla.

-¡Serena!- soltó su maleta un momento y me abrazó.

-Pasen, Pasen.- entramos y mi madre y yo seguíamos abrazadas.- Tenía ganas de verte, ¿por qué tardaron tanto?-

-El viaje ha sido toda una aventura.-

-¿Sí? ¿Por qué?- pregunté mientras abrazaba a los demás- No me digas que Shingo se la pasó el camino vomitando.-

-¡Oye! ¡Te escuché!- mi madre sólo rió.

-Pues esta vez no. El auto se calentó por alguna situación y tuvimos que bajar a buscar un sitio para comprar agua y ponérsela al radiador para que se enfriara.-

-¿De verdad? Qué extraño…si es casi nuevo…-

-Para que veas…ha sido todo un tema, tu padre se ha pasado lo que restaba del camino diciéndole un par de cosas a la agencia.- reí, mi padre no se puede quedar callado nunca, ni decir las cosas con buenas maneras cuando está enojado, será algo que se pegó de las costumbres francesas.

-Pues qué cosas…- cogí la maleta de mis padres y la llevé a mi cuarto, cuando salí, Ami volvía del suyo, yo abracé a Hotaru con un brazo mientras ellos se saludaban. En verdad que se había puesto guapa en un par de meses que llevaba sin verla.

-¡Ami! ¡Qué gusto de verte!- dijo mi padre dándole la mano.

-¡Tsukino-San! ¡Simone! ¡Qué bueno tenerlos aquí! ¿Cómo están?- mi madre abrazó a Ami.- ¡Miren! ¡Hasta Hotaru está aquí!- Ami fue a saludarla y yo le hice un gesto de "rápido, esconde el maquillaje" que ella reprobó con la mirada.

-Todos estamos muy bien, gracias.- respondió mi madre.

-Pues bueno, espero que estén cómodos. Yo debo ir a la biblioteca hoy. Serena, ¿necesitas algo? Procuraré no demorar.-

-No, estamos bien, anda. Aunque quizá…si puedes, trae algo más de jugo para el desayuno, eso estaría bien.- el jugo nunca sobra….

-Perfecto. Ahora que regrese planeamos algo para salir con los muchachos.- les dijo Ami a mi hermano y a Hotaru, pero enseguida se giró a ver a mis padres.- Si no es problema, claro.- terminó mientras se ponía el abrigo.

-No, mientras no sea muy tarde o algún lugar extraño, creo que está bien.- comentó mi padre.

-¡Papá!- me quejé arrastrando la palabra.-

-No se preocupe Tsukino-San. Bueno, me despido.- agitó la mano, y se fue.

-¡Qué buena chica es Ami!- comentó mi padre cuando ella ya no estaba.

-Sí, me alegra que compartas con ella el piso.- secundó mi madre.

-Sí, es una gran chef para el desayuno.- dije, pero enseguida me corregí al ver la extrañeza en sus caras.- No…- reí.- Yo también me alegro.- me giré para ver a Shingo y pensé que aún teníamos que organizarnos.- ¿Qué hacemos contigo, Shingo? ¿Quieres ir ya a casa de Mal?-

-Pues a mí me alegra esa idea, así no me la paso entre flores, maquillaje y trapos de niña.- dijo muy propio él.

-¿Flores? ¿Dónde ves flores?- le pregunté con cara de pesada.

-Pues en sus trajes, en las macetas…-

-Shingo, no empieces.- amenacé.

-Recuerda que hace dos años, Ami se la pasó llenando el piso de flores, rosas y esas cosas…regresé a casa oliendo a niña.-

-Él quiso que lo maquilláramos.- le dije a mi madre y a Hotaru que reían sin cesar.- ¡Fuiste tú el que así lo quiso!-

-¡Callate! Eso es una mentira. Hotaru, no le creas nada a esta demente.- dijo muy rojo.

-¡No lo es!-

-Además, a mí me usaban como conejillo de indias porque era más chico.-

-Hotaru, tu novio el gran filósofo, nos pidió entrar en nuestro juego y quiso que lo maquilláramos sólo porque Mal se dejó, pero no te preocupes, te llevaré a la universidad para filosofar bien y bonito.-

-Gracias Serena, y la verdad, Shingo, si te maquillaron o no, eso es lo de menos, ¿no crees?- Hotaru tomó su mano tiernamente, pero enseguida soltó un genial sarcasmo.- Lo importante es que no te guste hacerlo.-

-He ahí el punto, querida, ¡Le gustó!-

-¡No! ¡Basta Serena! Mamá, ¿puedes callar a este engendro del mal?-

-¡Maquillaje, Maquillaje!- empecé a gritar como si estuviera tras bambalinas de una pasarela.

-Assez, Serena! Compórtate como la mayor que eres, y tú Shingo, no te comportes como un niño.- terminé riendo y fui hasta mi bolso por el móvil para llamar a Mal.

-Mon amour, ¿puedes venir a recoger a Shingo?-

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya llegaron? ¿Está ahí mi bella pequeña?-

-Sí, sí, aquí está, ven pronto a llevarte al adolecente.-

-Ahora mismo voy, besos preciosa.- colgué y me giré a ver a Shingo, alzando las cejas.

-Perfecto, ya puedes irte despidiendo de mi piso, querido. Aunque creo que corres más peligro en el piso de Mal con Mina ahí, pero...- me giré a Hotaru.- Debes sentir un GRAN alivio.-

-Lo siento.- se burló ella como asintiendo y Shingo la miró mal.- No…lo digo por el hecho de ver a Mal.- rió pretextando.

-Bueno, como sea, igual cuídate; Mina es un tifón devastador, ni Mal ni nadie puede con ella cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza.- advertí con voz de ultratumba.

-¿Y qué idea se supone que se le va a meter en la cabeza?- preguntó mi madre divertida, conociendo a Mina…

-Puede que un Stripper, en otras palabras, o Shingo es la víctima, o él será el Stripper.- terminé doblándome de la risa, secundada por Hotaru.

-¡Serena!- dijo mi madre por lo bajo.- No digas eso, ya sabes cómo le sientan esos comentarios a tu padre.- pero ni Hotaru ni yo podíamos dejar de reír, hasta que sonó el timbre. Abrí la puerta con los ojos llorosos por las carcajadas, y ahí estaba Mal. En cuanto vio a su pequeña, abrió los brazos y ella fue corriendo hasta él, que la cargó y le dio de vueltas.

-¡Cómo te extrañaba, piojo!-

-¡Hermano! ¡Y yo a ti!- yo miraba la escena abrazada de mi madre.

Nadie se imagina lo que significan en uno para el otro; Mal siempre pidió a sus padres, a Santa Claus, a la estrellas y a todos un hermanito, lo deseaba más que nada, y sus padres no podían dárselo, su propia concepción había sido algo que no se esperaban los médicos.

Cuando por fin el trámite de adopción fue positivo y Hotaru llegó a la casa, él fue el más feliz, mientras era pequeña y no se adaptaba a la casa, era de lo más delicado con ella, después se convirtió en su compañera inseparable, ella siempre había sido una niña mucho más madura de lo normal, lo aconsejaba con sus problemas…

Hotaru, que había vivido mucho tiempo en un orfanato, tenía en su nueva familia mucho más de lo que se había imaginado, unos padres amorosos, un hermano dedicado… Es curioso verlos juntos, ella es tan pequeña, completamente japonesa; Mal es tan grande, tan rubio…pero después de eso no me cabe duda que la hermandad surge en otro lado que no es la sangre.

Tras juntar sus frentes y decirse un par de cosas, Mal se giró a vernos.

-Gracias por traérmela.-

-No hay de qué, querido.- dijo mi madre y lo abrazó también.

-¿Y tú, Shingo? Te portas bien con mi pequeña, ¿verdad? Porque recuerda que estarás en mis dominios.- preguntó Mal con cara de malo.

-Ella es la mala aquí, pregúntale a mamá.-

-Sólo piénsalo, estarás en mis dominios.- siguió Mal con su broma.

-Y pensar que tengo que recurrir a la ayuda de Zafiro y Diamante para que me defiendan de ti que eres casi mi hermano.- bromeó Shingo también, cruzado de brazos.

-No es necesario eso, sabes que es mentira.- dijo Mal abrazándolo con un brazo por los hombros.- Estoy feliz de que estés con mi pequeño piojo.- se giró a mi padre.- Kenji, ahora tenemos que hacer planes para nosotros.- me miró de reojo.- Estas mujeres nos abandonarán a nuestra suerte, hay que sacar ventaja de la libertad.-

-¡Oh, sí! Haremos compras, compras y más compras.- secundó mi madre, mi padre rió.

-Sera un placer, ¿me quieres acompañar a la nueva torre? Muero por ver las nuevas estructuras…-

-Claro que sí, Kenji. Será un honor oír tu explicación de experto…luego de unas cervezas.- siguió Mal, después de una cervezas la explicación no sería tan experta, pero seguro que mucho más divertida.- Bueno, tengo que ir a la universidad a dejar unas cosas, ¿vamos Shingo?- éste asintió.

-Diviértanse.- les deseó mi madre.

-Hotaru, ¿quieres quedarte con nosotras aún, o quieres ir con Mal?- le pregunté.

-¿Puedo ir con ellos y luego encontrarme con ustedes?- pidió casi haciendo puchero.

-Claro que puedes.- soltó mi madre riendo.- Mal, ¿la puedes traer después?-

-Sin problemas. ¡Vamos engendros!- los acompañé a la puerta. Mal me abrazó con fuerza hasta levantarme y me dio sus dos besos de siempre en las mejillas. Cuando se cerró la puerta, volteé a ver a mis padres.

-Bien, pónganse cómodos, les ayudo a sacar la maleta.- pero mi madre tenía otros planes, cosa que era muy obvia por la forma macabra en que se tallaba las manos. Así que ignoró mi comentario.

-Bien, vamos a ver qué hay en la cocina para ver con qué cuento para trabajar.- miré a mi padre que escondía una risita y dejé caer la cabeza con pesadumbre, siguiendo a mi madre a la cocina, hasta que me vio en mi teatro y habló de nuevo.- Querrás croissants, ¿no?- el sólo pensamiento en sus delicias al horno me hizo dejar el drama y correr detrás de ella, mientras mi padre se iba a la habitación.

-¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Quiero, quiero!-

-Muy bien, pero antes, me vas a decir por qué te fuiste de casa como alma que lleva el diablo la otra vez.- me frené de golpe, ¡esto es chantaje! ¡Me quejo! ¡Que venga el juez!

-Creo que ese día te lo dije.- sin cambiar la expresión de mi rostro.

-No, no me dijiste nada, y lo sabes bien.- siguió mi madre como si nada, mientras abría las estanterías.

-Sí, exámenes, E X A M E N E S.- dije lentamente como haciéndolo obvio.

-Creí que había quedado claro que N O-M E-L O-C R E Í.- mi imitó, ya de ahí tenía yo esa manía.

-¿Por qué te complicas las cosas cuando no hay razón?-

-¿Quieres que llame a Rei para que quede claro que no me invento nada? Ella me dará la razón, aún incluso cuando no necesito saberlo, sólo lo siento y sé que no es así. Así que mejor dímelo por tu propia voluntad, yo te parí y sé de lo que hablo.-

-Tu intuición falla, de verdad, debe ser la edad.- me miró incrédula y enfadada.- Mamá, no hay nada, ¿quieres hablar con Rei? ¡Hazlo! No sé qué nudos te haces, pero si lo deseas, llámale.- le extendí el móvil y vi incrédula como lo tomaba y buscaba un número. Enseguida se lo llevó al oído.

-¿Un chico, quizá?-

-Habla con ella.- dije enfadada y cruzada de brazos. En eso, al parecer, Reo cogió el teléfono.

-Rei, linda, ¡Hola!...Sí, me alegro de oírte también, ¿quieres venir a tomar un bocadillo y a ayudarme a acosar a Serena?... ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo!...Aquí te veo…Adiós.- cortó la llamada y me miró.- Dime entonces, ¿un chico? Hay un chico, ¿verdad?-

-Espera a hablar con ella. Por lo que veo, prefieres creer a una amiga que a mí, y eso me agrada de sobremanera.- comenté sarcástica.

-No prefiero, pero ante tu falta de cooperación, ¿qué me queda?- no dejé mi postura, pero al parecer, mi madre sí cambió la suya y prosiguió emocionada.- ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es guapo?-

-¡BASTA MAMÁ!- me desesperé apretando los puños.

-¡Hey! ¡Tranquila! No es para tanto…algo importante tiene que ser para que te pongas así…-

-Si no te lo cuento es porque aún no estoy preparada para hacerlo.-

-O sea que sí hay algo…- tras rolar los ojos ante la insistencia de mi madre resolví salir de ahí, de otro modo la discusión no acabaría.

Mi padre ya había sacado las cosas de su maleta y de disponía a acostarse un momento, pero lo pospuso un poco para ayudarme a poner listo el sofá-cama para Hotaru. Le pusimos sábanas, almohadas y en pocos minutos estuvo lista. Mi padre me dio un beso en la frente y se fue a mi cuarto a descansar, me dijo que lo despertara para cenar.

Me quedé un momento en medio del salón pensando en las demás cosas que me quedaban para hacer, y justo cuando me dirigía al baño a sacar toallas para todo el mundo, sonó el timbre…Rei. Suspiré pesadamente, tenía todo un round por delante.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Rei que me miraba con una muy exagerada sonrisa de superioridad, esta era su gran oportunidad. Me abrazó y enseguida corrió a la cocina a abrazar a mi madre, las dos parecía muy contentas por verse. Mi madre siempre consideró a Rei como una más de sus hijos, y Rei se refugiaba mucho en ella, de su vida, del trabajo de su padre…de todo un poco.

Mi madre la mandó a la mesa y enseguida salió con una charola de chocolate caliente en las manos, no tenía siquiera que preguntarnos, sabía que lo amamos. Rei y yo tomamos felices las tazas, pero mi madre alzó su mano en señal de "Alto".

-¿Es que ustedes no aprenden? ¡Está caliente! ¡Esperen!- Rei y yo reímos y le soplamos por largo rato a la taza hasta que lo pudimos tomar.

-¡Está buenísimo, Simone! ¡Muchas gracias!-

-De nada Cariño, para ti lo que quieras.- hubo una pausa corta y mi madre volvió a hablar.- Rei, cuéntame, ¿qué has hecho últimamente?-

-Pues ha habido cosas nuevas.- Rei sonrió sin poderlo ocultar.- Mi tesis va bien, las cosas con mi padre no están tan mal como de costumbre y…- se sonrojó.- bueno, y estoy con un chico.- mi madre aplaudió feliz.

-Algo ya había oído, pero quería oírlo de ti.-

-Sí, con Zafiro…no sé bien de dónde salió todo eso, pero me gusta mucho y nos va bien juntos.-

-Me da gusto, pequeña. Espero que siga así…y hablando de eso… ¿qué me puedes decir de Serena?- preguntó descaradamente delante de mí.

-¿De Serena?- repitió Rei mirándome con ojos gozosos.

-Sí, creo que hay algo que no me dice.-

-Y lo hay…algo MUY, MUY INTERESANTE.- contestó Rei. Yo no había querido sucumbir ante su mirada de "yo sé algo", pero cuando oí eso no pude evitar rogarle con la mirada.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Cuenta! Es que ella no me quiere decir nada…-

-Pues resulta que…Serena se está…mmm…saltando ciertas…reglas, de la universidad.- mi madre clavó sus ojos en Rei, quería saber más, yo sólo negaba con la cabeza completamente incrédula.- Sí…bueno, no está explícito en ningún lado que no se pueda, pero…tiene dos asesores para la tesis.- sentí que todos los colores me regresaban y suspiré sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Serena? ¿No es así?- me preguntó Rei.

-Sí….- admití como si fuera algo importante.

-¿Y eso por qué le podría traer problemas?- preguntó mi madre.

-Oh, porque claro, ahora está tan absorta en las cosas que su nuevo asesor le deja para hacer, que todo lo demás queda atrás, y además porque Setsuna ya es su asesora y Serena debería decidir qué quiere.- ¡Claro! Rei no le estaba diciendo las cosas como tal a mi madre, pero yo entendía todo…

-Eso es verdad Serena.- apoyó mi madre.- Tienes que tener bien claro lo que quieres y además, no te puedes avocar a este profesor y a lo que él quiere que hagas, tienes muchas cosas a las que poner atención.-

-Claro Serena, además claro de que ese profesor es su profesor de Nietzsche, así que entre su clase y LO DEMÁS, la tiene prácticamente para él todo el día.- rolé los ojos y conté hasta diez mentalmente, si Rei seguía así, habían dos opciones: o yo explotaba o mi madre comenzaba a sospechar algo.

-¡Oh! ¡Tu curso de Nietzsche! ¿Cómo va?-

-Muy bien.- respondí sin dejar de mirar a mi amiga.- Sí, bueno, ya quedó claro que el profesor es muy bueno, y eso hace muy bueno el curso.-

-Claro, además, le presta muchas atenciones especiales a Serena.- se quedó callada un momento.- Por su inclinación al tema...- en ese momento sonó el timbre del horno y mi madre se levantó sonriendo a sacar lo que estaba haciendo, probablemente iba pensando en lo orgullosa que estaba de que el profesor admitiera que su hija era buena…qué mal me sentía…

-¡Rei! ¡Coño!-

-¿Qué?- me miró con cara de inocencia.- ¿Acaso dije algo que no sea cierto?- resoplé, era verdad que todo lo que dijo tenía dos significados y que yo no podía reclamar objetivamente.- Serena, esto sólo es una probadita de lo que va a ser tu vida si sigues con esto y de lo que podría pasar si alguien se entera. ¿Te imaginas escondiéndote siempre? ¿Vigilando lo que dices y lo que dicen los demás?-

-Me imagino que hay cosas que son tema y cosas que no.- respondí dura.

-Vale, como quieras, no vine a discutir, pero deberías pensar en mínimo tener el apoyo de tus padres, en decírselo, sería más doloroso que se enteran por otro lado…más si lo tuyo con Chiba va en serio.- ha…claro, buen predicamento…ni yo sé si esto es en serio…

-Agradezco tus observaciones y la verdad es que son buenas, pero por ahora eso es un tema que ni siquiera se asoma en mi cabeza y no quiero que lo haga.-

-Como quieras.-

-Como quiera.- terminamos sarcásticas las dos.

Mi madre en breves volvió con una charola con croissants, mermelada y mantequilla. Mi padre despertó por el olor y antes de que nos dejara comer, llamó a Mal para ver si Hotaru venía a cenar. Llamó también a Ami. Cuando Hotaru, Mal y el Padawan estuvieron ahí, cenamos. Shingo estaba ya en casa de Mal, colgado de los videojuegos con Zafiro y Diamante y sería feliz comiendo arroz toda la semana, él tenía a mi madre en casa y podía comer eso cuando quisiera.

Después de un rato, todos recogimos los trastes, los lavamos y nos fuimos a la cama. Mañana sería un día movido. Por la mañana, mi padre quería que lo acompañara a la universidad a buscar a su amigo profesor de arquitectura. Por la tarde, saldríamos todos a dar una vuelta y esas cosas.

Así, llegó ese otro día, así llegó que fuimos mi padre, Ami y yo a la universidad. Llegamos bastante cómodos de tiempo, no teníamos clase con Darien y aún quedaba un rato para que empezara la de Andrew, aunque era con el suplente. Ya que las demás no llegarían desde antes a la universidad, no hubo café ese día, en su lugar hubo buscar la oficina del amigo de mi padre, ¿igual de divertido? ¡No lo creo!

En el camino, tuvimos una visión, una epifanía, una…un encuentro con el demonio pintado de pelirrojo. Kaolinette venía caminando de frente a nosotros contoneándose exageradamente como siempre. Al ver que venía con nosotros alguien que parecía ser un padre, fue imposible zafarnos de ella.

-¡Buenos días, chicas!- claro, como si le diera gusto vernos.

-Buenos días Kaolinette.- respondimos Ami y yo con pereza como repiten los niños pequeños.

-¡Mucho gusto!- se presentó ella misma ante mi padre, extendiéndole la mano.

-Tsukino Kenji, encantado.- respondió él algo destanteado y, claro, dándole a la perra ninfómana la información que quería.

-¡Oh! Usted es el padre de Serena, mucho gusto de conocerlo, ella es siempre tan independiente que…claro, no lo conocíamos…- eso en idioma perra ninfómana significa que piensa que mis padres me descuidan, entre otros…

-No se preocupe, no suelo pasarme mucho por la universidad, pero mi esposa conoce a los profesores de nuestra hija.- ¡tómalo, puta!

-¿Ah, sí? Bueno, será que no he tenido el gusto, yo he sido profesora de Serena en Lógica, y digamos que no sobresalió particularmente.- mi padre me miró sonriendo.

-No se puede ser bueno en todo, y la Lógica no es algo que interese mucho a mi hija.-

-Sí, debe ser eso…-

-Bueno.- se inclinó mi padre y nosotras también, conteniendo la risa.- Un gusto, maestra. Que tenga un buen día.-

Ella respondió, o más bien, se quedó sin nada más que decir y nosotros nos alejamos riendo. Creo que cambie de parecer, esto es más divertido que ir al café. En el camino a la facultad de arquitectura le contamos a mi padre todo sobre Kaolinette y él se moría de risa, ya había oído mis quejas sobre ella, pero verlo responderle tan natural y tan sarcástico fue genial

Todo empezó en primer año. Desde el principio yo me regalé con Setsuna. No sé, no era que pensara que era mejor que los demás, era sólo que había empatía, ella respondía mis preguntas en sus temas…y Kaolinette daba una materia que no me gustaba, independientemente de que ella no era lo mejor que podía uno toparse como persona. Pues así fue que un día insultó a Setsuna muy directamente en su clase y yo, seguida por las chicas, la defendí; acto seguido, reprobamos un examen que estaba perfectamente aprobado. Algo teníamos que hacer…Rei y yo no estábamos muy seguras, pero Mina tenía un fuego interno por defender los derechos humanos y por ir a hablar con Tomoe sobre todo esto. Nos convenció y fuimos con él sin saber, claro, qué tipo de garrapata es. Él pudo haber castigado a Kaolinette, pero se limitó a darle el examen a calificar a Nicholas, además de ir a decirle todo a ella.

Nicholas nos aprobó, pero con ella estalló la guerra. Después me enteré de todos los problemas que causa y de su pelea personal con Sestsuna… y esa es la historia.

El día escolar pasó y mi padre nos esperaba a la salida de la clase de Andrew para llevarnos a comer. Fuimos por mi madre y por Hotaru, y todos juntos escogimos un restaurante; nada nuevo, una barra de sushi muy buena que conocíamos. Éramos todo un circo, Diamante, Zafiro, Mal, Ami, Mina…en fin, todos.

Después de comer fuimos por un helado al parque. Mis padres nos dijeron que se quedarían ahí y darían un paseo. Hotaru se fue con Mal a casa y Ami y yo volvimos a hacer tarea. Así, acabó el día.

El martes, mi madre nos despertó a Ami y a mí a primera hora, tenía todo un horario planeado. Sabía exactamente a qué tiendas quería ir y todo eso. Sin dejarnos respirar, nos sacó de la cama, lo mismo con Hotaru, nos dio de desayunar y nos subió a mi coche. Yo aún no cavilaba dos más dos, pero ya estaba conduciendo por Tokio.

Nos quedamos de ver con las demás en la primera parada y de ahí no hubo paz. Arriba y abajo; abajo y arriba. Algunos viajes al coche a dejar bolsas y muchas, muchas horas después, subíamos con el cargamento al piso. Mal y mi padre aún no volvían de sus visitas. Ami y yo estábamos reventadas, pero al parecer, Mina, Hotaru y mi madre estaban como nuevas. Rei y Lita simplemente estaban. Bueno, la verdad es que no podía negar que me sentaba genial un montón de ropa nueva a cuenta de mis padres.

Mi padre nos llamó y dijo que los alcanzáramos para cenar. Las chicas volvieron a sus casas, y los habitantes de la mía, (los permanentes y los ocasionales) fuimos a la cena.

El miércoles, cuando desperté, las piernas me dolían con potencia. Ni en el entrenamiento de Kung-fu conseguía esas agujetas. Desperté a Hotaru con cuidado y a Ami con un poco menos de lo mismo, estaba reacia a levantarse. Las tres nos fuimos juntas a la universidad y Hotaru fue la más emocionada con las clases. Mal incluso se salió de sus asignaturas para entrar a las nuestras y acompañar a su hermana.

Después de clases, me quedé a trabajar con Setsuna y las chicas se llevaron a Hotaru para hacer desperfectos, maquillarla y eso. Cuando volví a casa, mi madre me dijo que el profesor amigo de mi padre los había invitado a cenar, así que nosotros hicimos planes para salir. Fuimos todos, con Hotaru genialmente arreglada (obra de Mina con regaños de Rei detrás para que no exagerara) y con Shingo no tanto, al restaurante de Diamante a cenar, y de ahí al Bombay a bailar.

Como siempre, Mal y yo nos apropiamos de la pista de baile, Hotaru reía por cosas que le decía Shingo, Rei y Zafiro no se separaban, Ami y Taiki conversaban animados, Mina había logrado atraer la atención de un chico y Lita…la pobre Lita y el pobre de Diamante hablaban con cara de asco con Neflite.

Sólo de verlo se me revolvió el estómago. Sabía que para Lita, olvidarse de Jedite iba a ser tan difícil como para mí había sido dejar de lado a este patán. Ella lo estaba llevando bien, pero yo sabía que dentro había otra cosa. Me distraje del baile y Mal se giró a ver hacia dónde miraban mis ojos, cuando se dio cuenta, me jaló del brazo, me hizo verlo a los ojos y con infinita ternura negó con la cabeza antes de abrazarme.

Al parecer, últimamente se habían distanciado, después de ser amigos…se notaba en su gesto, se notaba en la cara de Diamante. También estaba la cosa de que últimamente los había oído decir que para este momento de sus vidas, ellos eran amigos para fiestas y poco más; eso era algo que yo no entendía muy bien, pero Mal y Diamante son ciertamente más simples, menos complicados.

Como sea, traté de distraerme, pero cuando oí a Neflite reír por encima de la música del lugar, pude recordar cada uno de sus gritos, de sus palabras hirientes, de su poco apoyo en una situación que de haber sido como ambos pensábamos, nos hubiera correspondido arreglar a los dos…Me reprimía, a mí me reprimía, pero por atrás…tenía todo un teatro muy, muy bien armado…

Lita me vio y dejó al patán con Diamante para venir conmigo. Mal fue con Diamante y Lita y yo tuvimos una muy larga conversación sobre nuestras frustradas relaciones. Ella me dijo que estaba bien, que de vez en cuando aún lo echaba de menos, pero que en general prefería estar así. Había vuelto con fuerza a hacer deporte y según ella, había algo o alguien por ahí que la animaba.

Cuando me giré para buscar a Mal con la mirada, después de mucho rato, vi que ya no estaba con el patán, pero que en vez de él, con Neflite estaba Berjerite, riendo estruendosamente y jugando con su cabello. ¡Esto sí que era una sorpresa! Después de ser alguien tan estúpidamente cerrado y con la moral "muy alta" como para decirme a mí que era una cualquiera, a ella la trataba muy amablemente y a mí como una puta. No es que Berjerite lo fuera y no seré yo quien juzgue la moral de los demás, pero no es que sea más puritana que yo…No entiendo cómo Ante tiene lo que sea con ella…no me entra en la cabeza. En algún movimiento de ojos, lo vi mirándome, pero enseguida se cruzaron nuestras miradas, giró la cabeza.

Mal, que estaba con Mina y con su ligue, se dio cuenta que lo buscaba con la mirada y vino hacia mí.

-Oye, guapo, creo que es hora de llevar a Romeo y a Julieta a casa, ¿no?-

-Sí, me parece que les debimos haber medido mejor las cervezas.- los dos bailaban felices de la vida en la pista.

-Creo que se van a decepcionar cuando les digamos que nos vamos…- dije sonriendo.

-No lo dudo, bonita, pero no quiero enfrentarme a Kenji cuando se le rompe un acuerdo, y creo que tú tampoco…Ya suficiente de eso tuvimos los dos hace diez años…- reí y fui hacia los dos tortolos. La verdad es que fue más fácil de lo que pensé, ellos, sin discutir dijeron que sí y fueron por sus cosas. Habían tenido bastante, en Osaka no debían salir mucho al no tenernos a Mal y a mí allí…debíamos ir más seguido para estar con ellos.

Me despedí de Lita que se había encontrado con unas chicas de su clase y planeaba quedarse más, y fui hasta Mal, que llamó a Diamante para irnos pues venían juntos. Los chicos y yo fuimos afuera para que yo pudiera fumar un cigarro y esperamos a los grandes, pero más grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a Ante salir con Berjerite abrazada por la cintura y susurrando en su oído mientras reía.

Todos subimos al coche y Mal me cargó en sus piernas, pues así íbamos mejor que cuatro apretados en el asiento de atrás; eso sí…la señorita iba muy cómoda en el asiento de adelante. En el caminó Mal me acarició el pelo y me decía en la oreja cosas para que me tranquilizara o para que me riera…y aunque logró que me tranquilizara, no me reí…simplemente me abstuve de cruzar con la tipa esa más que un "Hola".

Sé que Ante tiene lo que sea con ella, pero otra muy diferente es tener ese "lo que sea" delante de mí y verla comportarse "como si nada" después de todo lo que pasó…

El camino me pareció interminable, pero al final, llegamos a casa. Los visitantes se iban mañana, así que Mal se quiso quedar a dormir para despedirse mañana de Hotaru. Ami y yo fuimos directo a la cama y escuchamos por algún tiempo a los dos hermanitos charlando en la sala. Yo trataba de conciliar el sueño, pero mis pensamientos se veían distraídos tanto por la estúpida y el patán, como por Darien. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Cómo le habría ido en la conferencia? ¿Habría tenido muchas admiradoras? ¿Estaría durmiendo ya? ¿Se habría quedado con ese mismo deseo en la boca que yo tenía? Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda sólo de acordarme de aquella noche; tenía ganas de verlo, de abstraerme del mundo con él…

Un rato después, Mal vino al cuarto de Ami y le preguntó si le podía cambiar el lugar porque él no cabía en el sofá. Ambas reímos y Ami fue a dormir con Hotaru. Yo seguía de malas, así que Mal me abrazó y me acarició el pelo sin decir nada, hasta que me quedé dormida.

Al día siguiente desperté sola y sin pereza, me levanté de la cama y dejé a Mal ahí, que parecía muy divertido hablando con él mismo, todo enredado en las sábanas.

Todos parecían dormidos, menos mi madre que estaba en la cocina, y quien deduje que sería mi padre en la ducha.

-Bon Jour.- dije cuando entré a la cocina.

-Bon Jour, Serena.- respondió mi madre, que ya estaba ocupada haciendo emparedados para el camino.

-¿Lo pasaste bien?-

-Muy bien, cariño, muy bien. Nos encanta visitarte.-

-Me alegro.-

-¿Y tú? ¿Lo pasaste bien anoche?-

-Bueno…en general sí…aunque en el bar habían algunos indeseables.-

-Ya…pero yo me refiero a en la noche.- se giró alzando una ceja.

-¡MA!- arrastré, evidentemente sabía que Mal había dormido conmigo.- ¡No pasó nada! ¡Sólo dormimos en la misma cama!-

-¡Ash! Eres tan poco divertida, hija mía…-

-Y tú tan chocante.- terminé riendo y fui a despertar a Hotaru al ver que mi padre salía de la ducha. Ella fue hacia el baño aún medio dormida. Dejaría dormir a Ami, no tenía que levantarse.

Cuando ella salió, me duché yo, y cuando salí fui a despertar a Mal, que se estiró como gato en la cama miles de veces antes de salir de ella.

-¡Anda ya!-

-No quiero…- se negaba.

-Mal…- dije con tono de mi madre.

-Vale, vale…Por cierto…hablaste dormida.-

-¿Ah, sí? Tú también.- terminé antes de ir a ayudar a mi madre con el desayuno. Mal se levantó eventualmente y fue a la ducha también. Me gustaba tanto tenerlo en casa, y cada faceta de nuestra relación me gusta mucho. Es muy extraña, y yo sé que nadie entiende que un día estemos revolcándonos en la cama y al siguiente simplemente durmamos como hermanos, pero así es, y es mutuo.

Con el ruido, Ami se despertó. Yo le dije que fuera a su cuarto, que ahora estaba libre, pero dijo que no podría dormir ya y se quedó ayudando a mi padre a volver el sofá cama a su lugar de sofá.

En breves, todos habíamos desayunado y la feliz familia estaba lista a partir. En fila, todos se despidieron de Ami, hasta el payaso de Mal, que la veía casi a diario. Luego me tocó a mí; mi padre, tranquilo como siempre, me dijo que me veía muy bien y que fuera más a menudo a casa. Mi madre me dio miles de besos y miles de consejos de última hora para la cocina: que si menos harina a esto, que si más sal a lo otro…y terminó con que fuera más a menudo a casa. Hotaru me abrazó muy fuerte, me dijo que lo había pasado muy bien y que esperaba que pudiéramos hacerlo más a menudo. Mal me dio un beso fuerte en cada mejilla y me dijo que nos veíamos mañana para comer con Diamante.

Por fin, le dije a mi madre que me despidiera de Shingo, y se fueron todos juntos a casa de Mal, a dejar a éste último y a recoger al chico Nintendo. Espero que su casa estuviera visible, sino, mi madre no se podría resistir y entraría a darles consejos de limpieza. Me suena a Mónica de Friends…siempre hay algo en la vida que me remite a Friends.

Cerré la puerta con cierta nostalgia porque se habían ido todos ya, y Ami, que me esperaba adentro, me miró elocuente. Ambas suspiramos, y minutos después, la propia Ami decidió que era hora de poner manos a la obra. Sacamos las sábanas de ambas camas, las metimos a la lavadora, los platos sucios al fregadero, nuevas sábanas, escoba…y bueno, en general a regresar el piso a la normalidad.

Mientras Ami lavaba los trastes, fui al supermercado a reponer todo lo que ya no había y de regreso compré una maceta nueva para la casa con flores moradas…pequeñas flores moradas…Fue algo cara, pero en invierno tan pocas eran las flores que se conseguían, como muchas las personas que querían algo de verde en sus casas.

Después de comer Ami se fue a su clase de danzas polinesias y yo fui al Dojo. En el camino me llamó mi madre para decirme que ya estaban casi en casa, que habían parado a comer y que el camino había ido bien. Hablé también un poco con Shingo, que me contó que lo había pasado muy bien.

Rei vino en la tarde a estudiar con nosotras, y como ya habíamos terminado todo lo que había que hacer en casa, nos pusimos en la mesa a seguir con la pila de trabajo.

Sobre las diez de la noche terminamos con la pila que Darien había dejado, tras uno que otro comentario sarcástico de Rei tipo: "bueno, ya que eres TAN cercana al profesor, podías decirle que nos perdone el trabajo".

Mi obvia respuesta era siempre una sonrisa fingida, y al final, debo decir que la tarde cundió porque adelantamos tarea de Andrew también. Andy se había portado sin duda mejor, y no había dejado trabajo extra durante su ausencia, pero había puesto un suplente para sus clases.

Estábamos las tres completamente muertas por el exceso de concentración, tanto así, que decidimos ir a la cama enseguida. Rei se quedó a dormir, lo cual me vino bien, así no sentiría la casa muy vacía de repente.

Ami fue a su cama y Rei vino conmigo a la mía. Cuando estuvimos metidas en la cama, curiosamente se nos fue el sueño, así que cada quien se puso a leer, hasta que un poco antes de las once sonó mi teléfono. Hice un gesto de extrañeza, pero rebusqué entre las cosas del buró y me apresuré a contestar sin mirar.

-¿Moshi, Moshi?-

-¿Moshi, Moshi?- repitió la voz serena y ronca del otro lado, yo reí un poco.

-Ya veo, soy tan genial que repites lo que digo.-

-Sabes que sí…- la sonrisa en boca debería haber sido difícil de disimular, al igual que los acelerados latidos de mi corazón.

-¿Qué tal va todo?-

-Muy bien.- hizo pausa.- Todo ha salido bien.-

-¿El PowerPoint salió bien?- rió.

-Sí…bueno un par de contratiempos, pero en general todo salió bien.-

-Me alegro, ¿has visto muchos lugares?-

-No tantos como me hubiera gustado, la única tarde libre Andrew me arrastró a un bar, y…bueno… ¿tú qué tal?-

-Muy bien, mis padres han venido y se fueron hoy por la mañana, y hoy…nada, en la cama a punto de dormir.-

-¿No has salido de fiesta? ¿Tú?- preguntó exagerado, yo reí.

-No, yo no he salido de fiesta porque he tenido un día extenuante haciendo trabajos extra que alguien sin escrúpulos nos dejó.- si Rei tenía alguna duda de con quién hablaba, lo acababa de comprobar y no perdió oportunidad de rolar los ojos.

-¡Qué mala gente hay por ahí!-

-En verdad que sí, ¿eh? ¿Y tú? ¿En qué andas?-

-No mucho, estaba por irme a la cama, pero me apetecía muchísimo darte las buenas noches.-

-Oh, qué genial de tu parte, me alegra mucho.-

-Sí, estoy cansado, así que también me iré a la cama en nada, pero vuelvo el sábado, quizá podríamos hacer algo en la noche, o el domingo.-

-Me parece genial, llámame cuando llegues.- sólo de pensarlo me emocioné

-Así lo haré, Pandora.-

-Que duermas bien.- le deseé

-Tú también.-

-Ciao.- terminé y él lo repitió.

Colgué la llamada, dejé el móvil en la mesa y me dejé ir en la cama con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Se acordó de mí en su viaje, y no sólo eso, sino que el recuerdo lo empujó a llamarme… a asegurar que nos veríamos el fin de semana. Mi mundo de castillos terminó por la sonrisa irónica de Rei.

-Insisto, podías haberle dicho que nos eximiera de la tarea.-

-¡Ash!- fue todo lo que alcancé a decir y me giré hacia mi lado de la cama. Apagué mi lámpara y cerré los ojos tratando de imaginar dónde estaba Darien, el hotel, su cama, si mira televisión antes de dormir… Rei al poco rato hizo lo mismo que yo y después de otro rato más, cuando estaba a punto de caer dormida, la escuché hablarme.

-Estoy contenta por ti, pero no me pidas que lo repita nunca más.- eso yo lo sabía bien, no necesitaba que me lo dijera, así que para dejar las cosas bien, no dije nada, sólo asentí un poco con la cabeza y me dejé llevar por el sueño.

La alarma del móvil de Rei nos despertó por la mañana, ella fue la primera en levantarse. Desde la cama vi cómo buscaba ropa entre mi closet y se dirigía al baño, así que después de unos minutos, me estiré perezosamente y fui a despertar a Ami. Ésta tardó en levantarse, pero lo hizo. Entre bromas me metí a la ducha cuando Rei salió y cuando terminé, me fui a buscar qué ponerme. Ahora sí que tenía un problema, con todas las cosas nuevas que había comprado, no sabía qué ponerme, pero de algo estaba segura, ¡Las botas rojas, nuevas!

Estuve buscando entre los vestidos una y otra vez, hasta que decidí por uno gris. Era lindísimo, suelto, algo corto, con botones desde arriba hasta abajo y caído por los hombros. Me lo puse y me comencé a desesperar cuando no encontré por ningún lado mis medias negras; no podía salir así, sin ellas, el frío era demasiado.

-Ami, ¿has visto mis medias negras?-

-No, para nada.-

-¿Tienes una para prestarme?-

-Tengo unas, pero tienen un hoyo justo en el muslo…- ¡carajo! No iban a servir…

-Déjalo, ya veré lo que hago…-

Bueno, después de todo lo que compre, pude haber pensado en medias…las rojas se estaban lavando…las grises tenían hoyos y las había tirado ya… ¡Ah! ¿Qué voy a hacer? Ya se me había metido en la cabeza ponerme eso y además se me estaba haciendo tarde.

Volví al cajón a ver si de casualidad se me había pasado verlas, pero no, no estaban. Hubo un corto momento de ilusión en que creí encontrarlas, pero eran mis medias con ligas. Las había comprado una vez para sorprender a Mal vestida de French Maid y habían servido para muchas cosas…Sí, eso era… me pondría las medias de ligas, a fin de cuentas, eran negras, y el vestido las cubriría, aunque quizá no sean tan calientes como las otras…en fin…

Rei entró en la habitación cuando me las estaba poniendo y moría de risa. Me dijo que era una necia, que podía comprar unas medias de regreso de la universidad y ponerme eso mañana, y quizá tenía razón, pero yo no quería y punto.

Me puse las geniales botas rojas nuevas y salimos hacia la universidad. Hubo clase con Setsuna y fue un poco fuerte. Sobre todo porque ella estaba muy enfadada con los más jóvenes por entregar ensayos horribles, y con una chica en particular por dormir en clase…yo nunca entenderé cómo alguien puede dormirse en una clase así.

Al salir me di cuenta de que era viernes, mediodía y de que al no estar Darien, ya no había nada más que hacer. Como siempre inventamos algo, pero para la gran energía que yo tenía ese día, fue muy poco…era como si quisiera correr, o bailar hasta que las piernas me fallaran.

Las chicas se habían ido después del café, así que pensé en ir a la oficina a adelantar trabajo. El sol había salido y era tan lindo que decidí tomar el camino largo para pasar por el pasillo soleado.

Iba tan distraída que casi no me doy cuenta que casi al llegar a la zona de oficinas, de frente a mí, venía Darien con un taco de folios en la mano. Tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara, me miraba y venía hacia mí. Me sorprendí enormemente de verlo ahí, igual que me alegré, pensaba que lo vería hasta el domingo, o el sábado por la noche. Tenía el estómago lleno de esas molestas mariposas que nunca sé cómo se meten ahí.

-¡Darien! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté cuando lo tuve frente a mí, tan deslumbrante como siempre. Sonriéndole, para intentar que aún, conservando la distancia que era propia del lugar, entendiera mi sorpresa y mi gusto por verlo.

-¡Hola, Serena! Regresé antes de la conferencia, iba a avisarte, pero me ganaste.-

-¡Oh! ¿Tuvieron algún problema?-

-Nada, sólo que se canceló el último día de conferencias y pensamos todos que sería mejor volver y no acumular más trabajo, lo cual me alegra, ¿no te alegra?- me preguntó sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Sabes que sí! ¿Y tu conferencia qué tal? ¿Fue mucha gente? ¿Te aplaudieron mucho?- pregunté ilusionada y sin ánimos de dar batalla, él rió.

-Pues sí, fue bastante gente.- se metió la mano entre el cabello.- Aunque creo que si una cuarta parte de los presentes hubieran sido como tú, los aplausos hubieran valido mucho más.- reí.

-Tienes mucha labia, ¿lo sabes?-

-No, no miento, pero bueno, ¿qué hacemos hoy?- se acercó un poco a mí y juro que sentí su respiración por estúpido que parezca. Me alegre infinitamente de que enseguida me preguntara qué hacer para vernos más tarde; moría por besarlo, y el hecho de tenerlo ahí, enfrente a mí y no poder sólo lo hacía más interesante.

-Pues…quedé con Mal y Diamante para comer, entonces podíamos ir por un café en la tarde, así me cuentas cómo estuvo todo.-

-Oh, bueno…sí, podríamos ir por un café y luego te llevo a tu casa para la cena.-

-No es cena, es comida en el restaurante de Diamante. Yo digo que nos veamos después de la comida, así tenemos la tarde libre, ¿o tienes algo que hacer?- sonrió con los ojos.

-No tengo nada, mi día puede ser considerado tuyo.- insinuó.- Por eso estoy aquí, avanzando con el trabajo.- reí.

-Me parece perfecto, ¿a qué hora nos vemos?- estaba impaciente.

-Dime tú la hora.-

-Ah… ¿Nos vemos a las cinco y media en el café que está atrás del parque? ¿Sabes cuál?-

-Bien, perfecto.- dijo mirándome con intensidad. Me voy, Sere, nos vemos.- dije de repente y algo de prisa.

-Espera, ¿qué pasa?-

-Nada, es que si en verdad quiero tener la tarde libre, tengo que avanzar con todo esto, ¿no crees?-

-Seguro.- sonreí.- Es que te había notado algo raro.-

-No, despreocúpate, vengo algo cansado del viaje y en verdad tengo ganas de terminar con esto y pasar la tarde contigo.

-Vale, hasta al rato entonces.-

-Adiós, Pandora.-

Siguió su camino y yo el mío. Unos pasos más adelante, no pude evitar voltear, adoro su caminar, completamente erguido, con los hombros firmes…y su trasero…lástima que el abrigo no lo dejaba ver del todo. Justo cuando estaba por regresar la vista al frente, él giró la cara, y al verme me guiñó el ojo. Me puse roja, muy roja…y así llegué donde Setsuna. Gracias a dios, ella no estaba, debía de estar en clases o en junta, así que fui donde Kumiko y le pedí las llaves para trabajar un rato.

La verdad era que hice muy poco, si no es que nada. Estaba completamente distraída pensando en Darien y en verlo más al rato. Setsuna volvió después de un rato y se alegró de verme ahí trabajando, lo que me hizo entrar en concentración y ponerme en serio a trabajar.

Mal me llamó antes de las tres y quedamos de vernos en la entrada de la universidad para ir con Diamante. Los tres solíamos juntarnos de vez en cuando desde hace mucho, planeábamos cosas, charlábamos…Zafiro también viene a veces, pero esta vez estaba con Rei, que se tenía que ir ese mismo día a Osaka.

Diamante mandó a que no lo molestaran y felizmente, comimos una pasta cuatro quesos. Mal dijo que había oído de un gran concierto de Jazz de Nueva Orleans que vendría a Kyoto pronto, así que hablamos sobre ir, y zanjamos que así sería.

-Diamante, ¿me puedes dejar en el café de detrás del parque en un rato?-

-Sí, linda, claro. ¿Alguna cita?- preguntó.

-No.- dije guiñándole el ojo.- Sólo trabajo…-

-Ya, salúdame al maestro entonces.- me puse completamente nerviosa de oírlo, ahí había mucha gente de la universidad y Mal, que no sabía nada, aunque no estaba directamente ahí.

-¡Shhh!-

-Por Mal no te preocupes, está viendo postres…y por los demás, no seas paranoica. Este tema te está sentando algo extraño, además, no creo que Mal se moleste.-

-Pues yo creo que me diría de todo en plan Rei, ya sabes, "te estás arriesgando" bla, bla…y y pues… creo que sí se tomaría muy mal que yo no se lo hubiese contado, pero es que la situación es delicada y no quiero hacer esto más abierto y menos en dirección Osaka. Disculpa por ponerme rara.- terminé y le tomé la mano. Claro que quería gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que teníamos él y yo, que él tenía algo conmigo, pero no podía y no quería tener que estarme preocupando, no sé cómo lidiar con esas cosas.

-Nada, no te preocupes…- sonrió. Mal volvió con los postres, todos nos atascamos el pastel de chocolate, y antes de que pudiera decirle a Ante que era hora de irnos, Mal salió de ahí muy deprisa por cosas que tenía que hacer…cosas que no entendí, y que me quedó muy claro que no quería decir.

Diamante y yo salimos entonces, después de que avisara que enseguida regresaba. Cuando llegamos al café, antes de que pudiera bajar del coche, puso su cara de circunstancia. Pensé que iba a hablarme del otro día con su "amiguita", pero no fue así, lo que por un lado me agradó, pues prefería no tocar el tema.

-Oye, Sere.-

-Dime.-

-Sólo…cuídate. Vive mucho lo que tengas con él, me cae bien, lo sabes, pero…cuídate.-

-Gracias, lo sé…gracias por preocuparte. Te quiero, ¿lo sabes?- le dije abrazándolo. Su reacción me tomó por sorpresa, definitivamente me agradó y me avergonzó también, ambos teníamos situaciones que el otro no aprobaba del todo, pero él lo estaba tomando mucho más madura y comprensivamente que yo.

-Lo sé, yo también te quiero.- me palmeó la cabeza.

-Gracias por traerme.-

-No es nada…anda, baja que llegas tarde.- reí.

-Qué bueno que tus episodios de circunstancia duran poco.-

-¡Calla, bruja!- reí y bajé del coche.

Miré al café buscando a Darien, pero no estaba ahí aún. Escogí una mesa y me senté, pensando que la puntualidad alemana, que era cosas bien aprendida por Darien, había fallado esta vez. Cuando pasaron unos minutos más, saqué un libro de mi mochila para no desesperarme e hice como que leía, porque en realidad mi atención estaba dispersa, cada vez que escuchaba pasos, volteaba a ver si era él. Parecía no llegar, parecía que nada pasaba, hasta que di un salto de susto cuando alguien me puso las manos en los hombros, con esa precisa intención.

-Hola.- caminó sonriendo hasta quedar frente a mí.

-¡Darien! ¡Casi me matas del susto!- se rió, entonces seria, respondí.- La puntualidad alemana falló hoy.- pero mi comentario no hizo que parara de reír.

-No del todo.- dijo sacando una cajita de su abrigo.- Ábrelo, lo vi por ahí y no pude evitar pensar en ti.- tomé la caja completamente sorprendida y la abrí. Era una genial pulsera plateada con pequeñas cosas colgando. Eran todo tipo de cosas paganas, un cáliz, un árbol, una triqueta, un dragón…pensé por un breve momento en su muy misterioso tatuaje, para volver mi atención a mi nuevo regalo. Lo miraba y no lo creía, y cuando creí haber dado toda la vuelta a la pulsera, ¡un reloj! ¡Uno de los eslabones era un reloj! Un pequeño reloj que se confundía entre las demás cosas. Era precioso.

-¡Oh! ¡Darien!-

-Espero que te quede bien en la muñeca, no sabía si te gustaría, espero que sí.- dije revolviéndose el pelo.- De hecho, dicen por ahí, que cuando te regalan un reloj, más bien, tú eres el regalado al reloj.-

-Me encanta, ¿cómo supiste? No...No debiste.-

-¿Conoces el dicho, "ver más allá de lo evidente"? Pues bien, ese dicho es mío, y no es molestia, quise hacerlo.-

-Eres todo un estuche de monerías.- comenté poniéndome el reloj.- Hasta inventas dichos.- dije graciosa, sin poder abrocharme la pulsera.- Muchas, muchas gracias.-

-¿Te ayudo?-

-Por favor.- acercó su silla a mí y se agachó para abrocharlo. Cuando lo tuve tan cerca pude oler su cabello…moría por besarlo, pero quizá ese no fuera el mejor sitio. Cuando lo logró, nos quedamos mirando y en un movimiento, sin querer, tiré el estuche del reloj. Me levanté a recogerlo y él se levantó conmigo.-Hasta la caja es linda.- sonrió tomando mi mano.

-Te queda muy bien, creo que atiné.-

-Sí, me lo regaló alguien que me cae mal, pero el reloj es bonito.- reímos. Lo había echando de menos, no lo sabía, pero ahora ahí, me daba cuenta. Él sólo se me quedó viendo.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- sonrió

-Nada, me agrada pasar tiempo contigo, aunque también me caigas mal-

-¿Entonces eres masoquista?-

-¿Y tú no? Fíjate que me has dicho lo mismo.-

-No, yo nunca dije que me gustara estar contigo, además, sólo hago labor social.- reímos sonoramente y decidimos ir por un café. Él pidió un Espresso y yo un Latte.

Regresamos afuera y hablamos largas horas sobre lo que pasó en la conferencia, me contó sobre las preguntas que le hacías, tanto las buenas como las tontas. Me contó cómo los recibieron y lo pesado que era dormir con Andrew roncando a un lado. En fin, un poco de todo. Cuando comenzó a oscurecer, me preguntó qué quería hacer, e ir al cine me pareció una buena idea.

-¿Quieres ir al cine, o ir a mi casa a probar mi tele de plasma?- dudé, no sabría decir si su propuesta tenía algo detrás, pero me decidí por quedarme a nivel de palabras.

-En el cine hay una que quiero ver.-

-Bien, vamos. ¿Qué película quieres ver?-

-Una de un ciclo de cine francés, pero si prefieres, podemos ir a ver Bob Esponja.-

-No gracias, no soporto a ese dibujo.-

-¿Cómo? ¡Pero si es muy gracioso!- me reí y él cambió su actitud.

-Vamos, Sere, no te burles, puede costarte la nota, ¿sabes?-

-¡Ah!- dije fingiendo indignación.- ¡Ya sabes quién te puedo oír, y no le van a gustar nada tus comentarios amenazadores!- seguí, mientras caminábamos fuera del café. Él, entonces se acercó a mi oído y susurró de la forma más seductora posible.

-No me importa si se molesta, esto es algo entre tú y yo, y pienso aprovechar el tiempo si te suspendo…las horas extras serían increíbles.- se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos. Yo tenía la piel completamente erizada por sentir su cercanía y no podía casi ni respirar por la agitación que sentía dentro. Me estremecí antes de responder.

-Y si es un asunto entre tú y yo, ¿por qué está mi calificación de por medio? Y lo más importante, ¿qué haríamos en esas horas para que fueran tan increíbles?- dije siguiéndole el juego en un tono entre serio y de niña buena.

-Pues poner en práctica muchos métodos que he aprendido a lo largo de los años.- me tomó del brazo para ir a su coche.

-¿Es esto una propuesta indecorosa? Porque yo estaría encantada de poner en práctica la lectura, la reflexión, el análisis, la buena alimentación…- enumeré como distraída, dejándome llevar.

-Pues eso puede ser, sin embargo, ya elegiste cine y a eso vamos…Por ahora…- me miró frío.

-No me mires así.-

-No te miro de ninguna forma, señorita.-

-Sí me miras de una forma.- hice berrinche.

-Entre en mi auto por favor.- dijo junto a mí, al lado de la puerta.

-Vale, si quitas el seguro, entro.- ante su tontería, los dos reímos. Una vez adentro seguí con el juego.- ¡Y sí me miras de una manera!- él hizo como que no me oía y sólo conducía.- Vale, pero en verdad que hoy no acabo de entenderte.-

-No es necesario que me entiendas.- siguió, con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Y qué es necesario entonces?-

-Que te dejes llevar.- me miró de reojo.- Y que veamos tu película…-

Cuando llegamos a la taquilla, pagué las entradas y le dije que el Póker del otro día era a quien tenía que dar las gracias. Entramos a la sala y nos sentamos hasta atrás, no había mucha gente, pero era normal que nadie quisiera ver una película sobre Luis XIV de Francia.

Casi enseguida de haber entrado y habernos sentado, nos abalanzamos uno sobre otro. Ambos reímos al notarlo, y el beso por fin llegó. Comenzó lento y profundo, deviniendo en uno desesperado, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

-Hey…- dijo a modo de saludo cuando nos separamos y nos quedamos mirando.-Tenía ganas de hacerlo desde que te vi en la facultad.-

-Y yo de que lo hicieras. Por cierto, parecías molesto.-

-No es nada, otro día te lo cuento.-

-Dime, anda…-

-La verdad es que es una tontería.-

-No me dejes con la duda, no es tontería, a mí me importa lo que te pasa.- seguí.

-Para mí sí lo es, así que no te preocupes.- me crucé de brazos.

-Eres muy alemán, ¿lo sabías?-

-Claro, pero no sé qué otra cosa esperabas que fuera.- me mordió la oreja, y volviendo al beso, olvidé lo que quería saber. Sin notar nada alrededor más que nuestras propias respiraciones, la película inició sin mucha atención de nuestra parte. Eventualmente decidimos dejarnos en paz y ver al Rey en todo su esplendor. Estábamos abrazados, yo recargada en su pecho y él con su barbilla sobre mi cabeza, acariciando mi pierna con la mano. De vez en cuando me susurraba algo sobre los subtítulos y se burlaba de Francia. Así, fue subiendo su mano por mi pierna, hasta que hizo un gesto de extrañeza y me volteó a ver sorprendido.

-¿Qué?- pregunté al ver cómo me miraba.

-Tú sabrás.- dijo por toda respuesta, y entonces recordé las medias que traía, sólo para sonreír para mí misma, y probablemente enrojecer algunos tonos. Después del gran descubrimiento, no dejaba de mirarme y precisamente a las piernas.

-¿Vas a ver la película u otra cosa?- le pregunté.

-Mmm…no sé…ambas suenan bien.- me miró de reojo, pícaro, y continuó como mirando la película aún con la mano en mi pierna, aunque esta vez un poco más abajo para subir un poco de vez en cuando.

Yo me iba haciendo más pequeña en mi asiento cada vez que sentía su piel cerca de la mía, rozando con mis piernas en donde se acababan las medias. Estaba claro que ninguno daba un penique por lo que pasaba en la pantalla, pero al menos Darien hacía muy bien como que sí. Quizá lo que lo delataba eran las miradas de reojo que me dedicaba, recorriéndome completa.

Me acerqué a él para volver a besarlo y pareció que ambos estábamos pensando lo mismo pues reacción enseguida. Cuando nos separamos, reímos por lo bajo.

-¿Que no me habías dicho que ver películas era tu obsesión? ¿No piensas ver esta?-

-Mmm…soy selectivo con lo que me gusta, con las películas también lo soy…- me miró regodeándose en el efecto que sabía perfectamente que tenía en mí.

-¿Eso qué significa?-

-Que…que me gustaría la película, sin duda, y que quizá cuando esté menos distraído la vea con más atención.-

-¡Qué falta de respeto al rey!- bromeé.

-Ya, o sea que a veces también te sale lo francesa…- me jaló de nuevo y me regresó a la posición anterior, bajo su barbilla, recargada en su pecho. No pasó mucho más para que la película terminara. Quizá, de lo único que me percaté fue de la excelente música que tenía todo el filme. Me puse de pie y miré a Darien muy mal, fingidamente.

-Eres un inquisidor.- mascullé y me seguí entre las filas.

-¿Cómo?- dijo él atrás de mí, me giré.

-Sí, no me dejaste ver mi película aún sabiendo las ganas que tenía de verla.- hice berrinche.

-Disculpa, pero es que en verdad, tus medias…me tienes que decir dónde las compraste, yo quiero unas iguales.- hice un gesto de "HA HA HA" ante su comentario, intentando no reír. Él me jaló por el brazo y me besó suavemente.

-Lo peor es que ni siquiera puedo acusarte de distraerme, tú no sabías que yo llegaba hoy.-

-Ya, es que eran para el Rey.-me reí y él me volvió a besar.

-¿Entonces? ¿Vamos a cenar?-

-¿A cenar?- pregunté como insultada.

-A cenar, me dijiste que no tenías planes después de tu comida, ¿no?-

-No sé…- hice como que pensaba.- Es que no quiero distraerte de tu comida.- rió.

-¿Comida Hindú?-

-¡Comida Francesa!-

-¡Sí mi capitán!- ambos reímos y salimos del cine.

Fuimos hacia su coche y después de perdernos un rato, llegamos a un restaurante francés. Como siempre las bromas no podían faltar, así que cuando el anfitrión nos vio con cara de no pertenecer allí, Darien me dio un codazo y yo entendí. Me saqué la torre Eiffel por la garganta y le pedí con todo mi francés que nos diera una mesa al reconocidísimo artista de talla mundial y a mí.

Claro que Darien daba toda la impresión de ser algún artista reconocido, y mi actuación no fue tan desdeñable, así que pronto estábamos sentados en una mesa haciendo todos los esfuerzos para callar nuestras risas. Si alguna se escapaba, alegaríamos ser parte del mundo bohemio y estar fuera de las exigencias de las sociedades frustradas.

El mesero que nos atendía se preguntaba probablemente por qué alguien que perfectamente pudo haber reconocido como francés, hablaba con acento; y por qué alguien que era japonesa, no. Porque, claro, para seguir con nuestro teatro, Darien ordenaba todo en francés.

-¿Está contenta la niña francesa ya?-

-No…-

-¿No?- abrió mucho los ojos y yo reí.

-Tenemos que encontrar otras formas de diversión, de lo contrario, en breves vamos a estar vetados en todos los restaurantes de Tokio.-

-No.- respondió como si fuera algo obvio.- Tokio es muy grande, no creo que lleguemos a todos, todos los restaurantes.-

Ordenamos vino y unas tablas con quesos. Amo comer así, es más informal, me siento como en la Edad Media. Me preguntó sobre la visita de mis padres, le conté sobre Hotaru y su maquillaje, sobre mi hermano, sobre el encuentro con Kaolinette y casi le cuento sobre el incidente con Rei y mi madre, pero no, no podía saber cosas como esa porque entonces tendría que explicarle también todo lo afectada que había estado, y eso no cuadraba con mi plan.

-Yo podría hacerte el trabajo en diez minutos, conozco tu tema, pero no quiero.- me dijo burlón cuando la charla se desvió a otros temas y en específico a la universidad.

-Yo nunca te dije que yo quisiera que mi hicieras nada.-

-¿Nada, nada?- se inclinó hacia mí con esa forma específica que tenía cuando quería saber algo y entornando los ojos. Me sorprendí al reconocer en él gestos para cada cosa. Seguía descubriendo miles de gestos nuevos en su rostro, formas nuevas de mirar…Era como si deseara poder mirarlo por largo rato, analizando su rostro sin que él lo notara.

La plática se desvió nuevamente y ahora hablábamos sobre el japonés y lo difícil que era, como uno nunca podía saber bien a qué se refería la gente al hablar.

-De verdad, es un idioma que me encanta, pero no sé, a veces me frustra pensar que hay cosas que nunca voy a entender.-

-No, pero no es así, hablas muy bien.-

-Gracias, pero no sé, es una de estas cosas que nunca terminaré de aprender, como hoy por ejemplo: tenía un documento del departamento con el que estuve cerca de dos horas, hasta que me rendí, no pude, demasiados Kanjis que no conozco…-

-Yo podría habértelo traducido en diez minutos, porque conozco el idioma, pero no quiero.- le regresé riendo.

-Yo nunca te pedí que me hicieras nada.-

-¿Nada, nada?- reímos con ganas y seguimos pidiendo vino ante la mirada extrañada del mesero, que ahora nos oía hablar animadamente en alemán. Nos trajeron el vino, seguimos tomando, Darien me recordó que teníamos un reto; ambos a beber vino y luego ambos a beber cerveza. Yo había dicho que él no me ganaría con el vino, pero ahora lo dudaba, estaba en ese momento en que sentía un exquisito cosquilleo por dentro; me sentía febril, cálida, caliente, sonrojada…de todo un poco. Quien lo viera no se lo creería, pero después de un rato, nos dedicábamos a escoger una mesa y ponerles conversaciones que era probablemente lo más alejado a lo que se hablaba ahí.

-No, te digo que no Hina, yo no metí el gato al microondas.-

-Ah, claro, y también me vas a negar que te acostaste con la bisabuela.-

-¡Estás siendo irrazonable! La bisabuela murió antes de que yo la conociera.-

-Claro, como si eso fuera un impedimento.- sentencié. Darien comenzó a responder mirando a la mesa, pero yo, yo me perdí en su mirada azul risueña. Él no me miraba, estaba absorto en responder a la broma, y yo nuevamente no podía aparta de mi mente la idea de haber visto ese brillo en los ojos alucinantemente azules de mi profesor.

Yo no respondí a lo que él dijo, entonces volvimos a reír tontamente. El restaurante se había vaciado casi y decidimos que era hora de volver a casa. Darien pidió la cuenta y la última botella para llevar, estaba casi llena. El mesero trajo la cuenta, Darien pagó y con la cabeza muy en alto, salimos de ahí, el recepcionista nos miró muy raro, pero igual seguimos en nuestro papel, haciendo como que el mundo era una obra de arte.

El coche estaba aparcado lejos, así que caminamos hasta él. Seguíamos con nuestras bromas, yo lo entrevistaba sobre sus famosas pinturas y él respondía altanero y arrogante. Así estuvimos, hasta que casi tropecé con algo caminando. Casi caigo, pero no, Darien me detuvo por la cintura, aunque no sólo hizo eso, sino que él fue el que hizo que me tropezara con su pie.

-¡Esta me la pagas, Chiba!- reclamé una vez de pie, aunque sin soltarme de él.- ¿Crees que puedes hacer conmigo lo que te plazca?-

-Primero, soy Schibar, y bueno, más que eso, es que creo que puedas hacer que pierdas el control por mi encanto natural…mira, hasta te tropiezas.-

-¿Ah, sí? Supongo que tu pie no tuvo nada que ver con eso.-

-No, es sólo mi encanto natural.- siguió, acercándome más a él y caminando de reversa hasta que topamos con su auto.

-¿Y eso? ¿Cómo lo sabes? Eres un maestro muy arrogante.- reté mirándolo a los ojos, ciertamente algo borracha.

-Eres una alumna muy impulsiva, Serena. A demás, ¿a qué le temes? Pensé que no le temías a nada.- me preguntó mirándome penetrantemente, frío, completamente controlado. Su pregunta me hizo contener la respiración, ¿a qué le temía? Desde que me encontré con él hoy, no había podido dejar de tener esa extraña sensación y se conectaba con la última vez que nos vimos. Las señales estaban ahí y eran muy claras, sin embargo, yo no sabía qué pasaría, ni si prefería quedarme allí o ir a más, así que decidí poner la pelota en su cancha.

-Usted es el maestro, debería ser el que mantiene la compostura. Yo soy sólo una alumna impulsiva, impactada por su profesor.-

-Pero en estos momentos no estamos en el aula, Señorita Tsukino, no soy su profesor, ni usted mi alumna, por lo que no veo por qué no invitarla a terminar la botella de vino a mi humilde morada, a menos claro, que tenga miedo.- me retó, pero el momento se estropeó porque los dos reímos.- No, ya en serio, ¿quieres venir a tomar una copa de vino? Aún es pronto…- bueno, eran las doce de la noche, la posición de la luna lo decía, pero era verdad que la noche aún era joven y que su propuesta me tentaba tanto como me asustaba. En el mismo estado que la Bella Durmiente al tocar la rueca, respondí, sabiendo que entraba en la boca del lobo.

-Sí, vamos, ¿cómo decirle que no a ese vino?- sonrió, nos separamos de su auto, me besó profundamente por un momento y ambos subimos.

En el camino íbamos cantando la única canción de los Beatles que dice cosas en francés, muy conveniente después de esta noche.

-Tú eres Michelle.-

-Ta belle?-

-Ma belle.- reí.

-Cantas bien.- opiné.

-Gracias, me gusta mucho la música, otro día te cuento esa historia, ¿tocas algún instrumento?-

-Sí, el piano y un poco de guitarra.- chasqueó la lengua como diciendo que no.

-Me retracto, dejas de ser Michelle, siempre serás Pandora.-

Nos quedamos callados un rato más, mirando a la nada, me fascinaba la forma en que conducía, tan duro, tan firme, tan rápido…Simplemente todo en él me incitaba. Cuando llegamos ante su casa, sentí como si el portón tardara años en abrirse, pero curiosamente cuando por fin estuvimos adentro, tardé en reaccionar.

-¿Quieres subir, o aún tienes miedo?- preguntó con su sonrisa torcida de inquisidor. La pregunta, aunque parecía parte de la broma que teníamos antes, no lo era en lo absoluto, y quizá ni él mismo sabía lo que encerraba en ella.

-Sí, tiemblo de miedo.- me burlé y bajé del coche, para seguirlo hasta el ascensor. En cuanto entramos me jaló por la muñeca hasta hacerme aterrizar en su pecho y me besó lenta y cadenciosamente, de tal manera que, cuando nos separamos me dejó deseando más.

Como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nada pudiera turbarlo, se separó de mí al detenerse el ascensor y ambos salimos. En su piso, los ladridos de Fritz nos recibieron. Me apresuré a quitarme el abrigo y Darien lo tomó de mis manos para colgarlo, mientras yo me agachaba a acariciar al perro. Oía a Darien caminar alrededor y pronto escuché a los Red Hot Chili Peppers sonar tenuemente por el lugar. Fritz enseguida se tranquilo, Darien se acercó a mí con una copa llena de vino, yo me puse de pie y el perro caminó hasta su cama. Di un trago al vino y Darien volvió al estéreo a subir un poco el volumen.

-Voy a darle de comer a Fritz.- avisó y despareció por un momento. Yo miré alrededor tratando de encontrarme a mí misma. Me quité los zapatos, los dejé al lado de la puerta y caminé por el pasillo hasta que me quedé mirando un cuadro al final de este. No miraba en realidad, sólo tomaba sorbos de mi copa, aunque no sé por qué, estaba ya bastante entonada… Tal vez alguna parte de mí pensaba que eso lograría calmar mis nervios…

Desde que puse el primer pie en el departamento esa noche, no había dejado de estar nerviosa. Me parecía que esta vez no habría vuelta atrás y eso no me dejaba reaccionar, como tampoco me dejaba pensar el hecho de dudar si en verdad podía creer que algo iba a pasar. Sabía que esa noche llegaría y lo deseaba con toda mi alma, pero..Darien…Darien era un hombre, en comparación con otros que habían pasado por mi vida…era tan…tan…dueño de sí, tan potente…Tal vez fuera una tontería, ya que yo estaba ahí, dispuesta a estar con él… pero…Por un momento eché un vistazo a la puerta abierta a mi lado izquierdo, su habitación; ¿cuántas noches y cuántas mujeres habrían pasado por ahí? ¿Cuántas habrían tenido acceso a su cuerpo?

Lo deseaba, y sabía que él me deseaba, pero en ese momento las inquietudes que me asaltaban eran…demasiadas.

Al lado de la pintura había un estante con libros, para despejarme por un momento me acerqué y miré los títulos. Había más de uno allí que yo sabía inconseguible…oí un ruido y miré hacia atrás, no había nada, pero no pude evitar mirar la silla de la mesa del comedor…si Andrew no hubiera llamado, sé que hubiéramos seguido hasta el final, lo sé, y sin embargo ahora me sentía temblar…Quizá estaba siendo tonta esperando que algo pasara y sería así…pero…no, yo simplemente lo sabía y era precisamente esa expectativa lo que me tenía así.

Sentí entonces cómo el brazo de Darien me cogió por la cintura y me pegó a él. Me giré para verlo, muy deprisa, muy nerviosa; él ya estaba aquí. No podía manejar la situación, no podía ocultar mis nervios; hoy, nada nos interrumpiría.

-¿Encontraste algo interesante?-

-Sí, sí.- me apresuré a responder.- Estos títulos son de ensueño, en verdad.- él asintió y sin dejar de mirarme penetrantemente tomó todo lo que quedaba en su copa y la dejó en el estante. Yo cogí un libro y empecé a intentar puntualizar algo sobre esa edición que yo llevaba años buscando. No podía entender su estado completamente controlado, y justo cuando pensaba que estaba logrando decir algo sobre el libro, por atrás de mí, lo cogió, lo cerró y sin ver lo metió en el estante.

-Mañana puedes ver el libro.- me susurró al oído.

-¿Mañana?- fue lo único que alcancé a decir.

-Sí, es tarde. Esta noche, quédate a dormir.- siseó entre un rogando y exigiendo. Sentí una descarga por todo el cuerpo, no podía responder y apenas atiné a girarme lentamente para verlo. Él estaba ahí, con su magnánima sonrisa torcida, mirándome a los ojos como intentando descifrar algo más, siendo perfecto espectador del efecto que causaba en mí y gozando la situación. De una zancada se acercó a mí, y cuando me di cuenta, me tenía atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared, sólo para tortúrame esperando a que alcanzara mis labios con los suyos.

El beso comenzó lento, estaba claro que tenía una meta, poco a poco fue pegando su cuerpo al mío, profundizando el beso y estrechándome por la cadera. Yo sentía el corazón desbocado, no podía pensar, no podía moverme, él me inundaba completa. Con la mano me tomó por la nuca y sentí sus labios besarme con una pasión desbocada y contenida que hasta ese momento no se había hecho presente. Bajo la otra mano, sin dejar de presionar su cuerpo con el mío y la detuvo por fin en mi pierna, justo donde se terminaban las medias. Sin poder evitarlo temblé bajo su cuerpo y gemí ante su tacto, no podía más que hacer eso, la cabeza no me daba para mucho más, y para probarlo, sin poder hacer nada sentí cómo se me resbalaba la copa con vino aún por las sudorosas manos. Enseguida me moví, quise recogerla, pero Darien me regresó a ese lugar entre la pared y su cuerpo, sin prestarle la mínima atención al desastre en el suelo.

-Shhh.- me dijo rozando mis labios.- Tranquila, Pandora. No tendrás miedo, ¿verdad?- me inquirió como palpando si debía seguir o no, pero mi respuesta le dio el sí.

-Me pones nerviosa, aún ahora, lo sabes…- alcancé a decir con la respiración contenida.

-Eso me emociona a tal extremo, que ya no puedo razonar, y nada me entusiasma más que proba de qué está hecha tu piel.- susurró mientras me acariciaba el cuello con la nariz y subía poco a poco mi vestido. Yo estaba completamente excitada y lo estaba tanto como aterrada. Él, por otro lado, no daba muestras de nada, de nada.- Tranquila, sólo déjate llevar.- terminó mirándome la piernas con deleite, para volver a posar sus ojos en mí, y volver a besarme. Sus ojos no dejaban de mirarme, estaban oscuros; el magnífico azul de sus ojos se había transformado en el negro mar de las tormentas y yo, en el pobre barco atrapado en ella, rogando salir, rogando naufragar en la tormenta.

Me parecía en extremo estúpida esta situación; yo, completamente paralizada ante un hombre completamente contundente. Nunca me había pasado algo así, no sabía qué hacer, pero es que el sólo hecho de pensar que era él, de sentirlo a él, me ponía a temblar; es mayor que yo, tiene más experiencia, todo él es exuberante, chispeante, alucinante…poco de lo que yo pueda hacer lo va a impresionar, a golpear…

Desperté de mi estado cuando sentí su mano en mi cadera, por debajo del vestido. Gemí sonoramente, sólo para ser testigo de otra de las sonrisas malévolas de Darien. Siguió subiendo con sus manos y subiendo el vestido con ellas. Mis manos en consecuencia y completamente por sí mismas se posaron en su pecho y comenzaron a desabotonar su camisa, él como respuesta, dirigió su boca a mi cuello y antes de atacarlo mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja. Sentí un sacudón y me pegué más a su cuerpo, mientras con presteza me tomaba con una mano del muslo y enredaba mi pierna en su cintura. Gemí nuevamente al sentir su erección atrapada en el pantalón, rozar con el punto en el que se arremolinaban todas mis tensiones.

Mi temperatura se elevaba peligrosamente y sentía la sangre agolpándose en mis mejillas, estaba caliente, caliente y rendida. Soltó mi pierna y me despegó de la pared, aferrándome a su pecho ahora desnudo. Su cuerpo estaba igual de caliente que el mío, pero no pude parar en ese pensamiento, ya que sentí como me llevaba, caminando de espaldas, a su alcoba, sin dejarme pensar, atormentando mis labios con los suyos.

No paró hasta que sentí la cama chocar con mis piernas, entonces, se quitó la camisa, la aventó a un lado y poco a poco me sacó el vestido por la cabeza. No había luz en la habitación, pero bastaba la que entraba desde el salón para adivinar bastante certeramente las formas. Se quedó mirándome de arriba abajo unos segundos sin tratar de ocultar un segundo su interés.

-¿Cómo sabías que me gusta el negro?- me preguntó mientras bajaba la tira derecha de mi sujetador. La ropa interior negra siempre había sido mi favorita, y ahora me enteraba que la suya también. Esta vez fui yo quien volvió a besarlo, recorriendo su pecho desnudo, su espalda, hasta el borde de su pantalón. Sentí como posaba una de sus rodillas en la cama al lado mío y me reclinaba junto con él, hasta que sentí la cama en mi espalda.

Darien volvió a incorporarse y no dejó mirarme, como satisfecho. Yo me quedé paralizada, acosta ahí, siendo testigo de cómo los pantalones caían y eran pateados lejos de ahí. Seguro que debería ser una tortura para él estar atrapado bajo esos pantalones cuando todo en su cuerpo era perfecto y clamaba por estar a la luz…Sus piernas eran fuertes, torneadas…y fueron esas mismas las que se hincaron a cada lado mío. Mi atención estaba absorta en sus entallados bóxers negros, y en el notable bulto dentro de ellos…pero todo desvaneció cuando sentí su peso sobre mí, su piel contra la mía, ambos ardiendo. Estaba ya para estas alturas, completamente húmeda y mi respiración se reducía a incesantes jadeos.

Después de acostumbrarme a su delicioso peso, me besó potentemente, con agresión y yo respondí igual, si bien no podía pensar ni actuar por mí misma, podía únicamente responder a las demandas de su cuerpo. Él me mordía y yo le daba pelea, era como plastilina en sus manos, derretida ante él, pero con él. Sentía su lengua pasar por mis labios, sólo para atacarlos con los dientes y volver a calmar el dolor con su deliciosa lengua. Yo no me quedé atrás, mordí y jalé de su labio inferior todo lo que me dio la gana, hasta que nuevamente, me recordó que era él quien tenía el control.

Bajó sus labios hasta mi cuello, sin dejar de morderlo, siguiendo el camino de sus manos, que sin problemas se deshacían de mi sujetador. Nuevamente se detuvo a examinarme e inequívocamente, dirigió sus dedos a mi pendiente, repasándolo antes de llevárselo a la boca. Mis pezones estaban duros, mi cuerpo suave y húmedo y todo estaba a su merced. Con la lengua daba vueltas a mi pezón y lo demás era manda de nuestros cuerpos, que se frotaban entre sí, simulando las envestidas por venir, sólo impedidos por la insignificante ropa que quedaba puesta.

Su erección me torturaba tanto, que llevé mis manos a su trasero y lo pegué a mi cuerpo. Mi recompensa fue inmensa; un ronco jadeo salió de sus labios, mientras sin dejar de atormentar mis pechos con su boca y sus manos, giraba sus ojos para encontrarse con los míos. Supe entonces que no había experimentado nunca en la vida nada tan erótico como mirarlo a los ojos mientras tenía uno de mis pechos en su boca.

Dejó lo que hacía con una de sus manos, y fue bajando, delineando todo mi costado, hasta encontrarse de nuevo con las medias y tirar de las ligas, delineando mi muslo. Se separó del pezón que tan magistralmente complacía para mirarme hacia el sur, y sin dejar de hacerlo, dirigió su mano a mi muy húmedo centro, por encima de mi tanga. Se deleitó al sentir que aún a través de la tela podía sentir la humedad y puso presión, haciéndome gritar. No se detuvo mucho ahí, pronto hizo a un lado la tela y nos encontramos piel con piel: sus dedos con mi vagina.

Pasó su pulgar por mi clítoris, yo no pude más que aferrarme a la colcha de la cama y gemir con la cabeza echada para atrás. Sabía que me miraba, sabía que lo disfrutaba, sabía que era consciente de que me transgredía y sabía también que ser el amo absoluto era su vocación.

Sentía mi humedad saliendo de mí, sentía su mirada, su peso, sus dedos colándose por mis pliegues y empezar a moverse. Con la boca abierta jadeaba, ningún sonido salía de mi boca, no era posible, sus dedos era delicados y contundentes, y me invadían toda.

Cuando pude moverme, levanté la mano y la colé por debajo de sus bóxers, hasta tocar su delicioso trasero, y él volvió con su boca a mis pechos, sin dejar mi humedad con sus dedos. Mis pechos estaban hinchados, al igual que mis labios después de todas las mordidas propinadas, pero no me importaba, quería que me mordiera de nuevo…

Se separó abruptamente de mí, me incorporé levemente sobre la cama para ver por qué. Estaba de pie ante la cama y se agachó hasta alcanzar mi tanga, y deslizarlo fuera de mí; lo mismo hizo lentamente con cada una de las medias, y de repente, ahí estaba yo, exhibida completamente ante mi profesor, olvidando este hecho por el simple otro hecho de que toda mi atención estaba en ver, con la respiración contenida, cómo comenzaba a bajar sus bóxers.

Cuando estos cayeron, dejaron al descubierto el perfecto y muy duro miembro de Darien. Rosado, tan largo como ancho…dudé severamente si entraría en mí sin problemas, pero aunque así fuese, con gusto ahogaría esos gritos de dolor, con tal de tenerlo dentro, muy dentro.

Esta vez, como felino volvió a la cama y apoyado en sus cuatro extremidades se acercó a mí. Yo, me retorcía suavemente sobre la cama, esperando a que llegara a mí. Era tan condenadamente sexy y misterioso…aún ahora conservaba ese aire superior, frío. Estando en la cama, observándolo, el mundo de repente se mostró ante mí, mis sentidos se desplegaron y fui consciente de todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor; los Red Hot desde el estéreo, la tenue luz que entraba desde el salón, el olor de la cama, la humedad en el aire, el perfume de Darien chocando con su piel y las suaves sábanas negras debajo de mí.

Aún no sé cómo logra permanecer ecuánime, está claro que arde por dentro igual que yo, pero a la vez, parece tan controlado y frío que me provoca aún más poseerlo.

Cuando llegó hasta mí y se dejó caer sobre mi piel, llenó de besos mi cuello. Nuestras pieles ardían y cuando entraron en contacto total, ardieron aún más. Con los dedos recorrió la piel entre mis senos, mirándolos con atención.

-Así quería tenerte…eres tan suave…- sentenció casi en mis labios y se estrujó contra mí. Una nueva ola de excitación me recorrió cuando sentí su miembro completamente erecto rodear mi humedad, y como hipnotizada, estiré mi mano hasta sentirlo entre mis dedos. Dejé vagar mi mano por toda su longitud completamente extasiada. Sus ojos azules se oscurecieron aún más, cambiaban con su humor, y esta vez, fue él quien echó hacia atrás la cabeza y soltó un ronco gruñido desde lo más profundo de sr garganta.

Sólo de oírlo gruñir, gemí en su oído. Me aferró a su cuerpo moviendo su cadera contra la mía y olió fuertemente mi cabello mientras con la mano recorría mis piernas hacia arriba, hasta mi núcleo. Pensé que nuevamente me torturaría, pero eso tendría que esperar un poco, vagó con sus manos hasta mi trasero y lo aferró con los dedos para pegarme más a su gran erección. Entonces volvió a mi sexo y volvió con los dedos, adentrándose en mis pliegues, yendo cada vez más profundo. Como el mejor de los espectáculos, vi cómo separó su mano de mí para llevarla a su boca, llenar sus dedos de saliva y volver a mi vagina, humedeciéndola aún más; estaba al tanto de lo que se decía por ahí, las japonesas somos estrechas, y al menos conmigo era verdad. El momento estaba cerca.

Me dominaba y yo me dejaba dominar. Tenía quizá decisión en cuanto a lo que hacía con mis manos, que vagaban por su cuerpo completo desnudo y por su miembro en específico. Era el mayor de los altares y estaba ante mí; con el cuerpo finamente sudado, con el cabello desordenado y completamente erecto por mí. Su piel suave, tersa y fuerte me encerraba, al igual que sus labios que volvieron a los míos para morderme con desesperación.

Cuando el aire nos faltó, se separó de mí, y como haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza, se movió en la cama hasta alcanzar el buró con la mano. Abrió el cajón y sacó algo, no había que pensar mucho para saber qué era.

Dejó el paquete al lado mío, me volvió a besar y se volvió a llegar las manos a la boca para terminar entre mis pliegues, llevándome casi al delirio total y deteniéndose a pesar de mis gemidos.

Se puso de lado, y casi sin ver, tomó el condón, lo abrió, se lo colocó. Tomó una de mis piernas, delineó toda su longitud y al terminar se la llevó alrededor de la cadera, situando la punta de su pene en mi entrada. Me miró directo a los ojos sin separar la mirada, con sus piernas quitó de en medio la mía y con la mano guió su primer movimiento.

Escalofríos potentes me recorrieron completa cuando sentí la punta dentro de mí, él sonrió y me torturó más; ahí, quieto se quedó por largos momentos. En mi desesperación, escuché al mundo nuevamente; el mundo se llamaba Californication, y eso era curiosamente todo lo que había alrededor, además de nuestras propias respiraciones agitadas. Cuando me removí con las caderas pidiendo más, me complació, y lentamente fue entrando en mí. Hubo un momento en que pensé que no podría ir más allá, pero se movió levemente, como abriéndose camino, y con una envestida y un potente gemido suyo, me llenó completa.

Yo gemí también, pero por lo bajo, no podía articular palabra coherente, estaba ardiendo materialmente, mi cuerpo entero estaba húmedo y sentía el calor desbordarse exponencialmente desde que me penetró. Su miembro estaba caliente, y sólo de tenerlo dentro, pensé que iba a terminar ahí mismo.

Ambos nos quedamos quietos un segundo, acostumbrándonos el uno al otro. Sus ojos me miraban con maldad y lujuria y yo no podía despegarme de ellos, menos aún cuando comenzó a moverse sobre mí, envistiéndome poco a poco, profundamente. Me aferré a él, ardía, era grande, pero era completamente delicioso. No tenía que moverse siquiera para hacerme delirar por él, estaba llena de él hasta adentro.

Él estaba recargado en sus antebrazos, yo recorría su cuerpo con la punta de mi pié, mientras que la otra estaba firmemente aferrada a su cadera. Todo finalizaba con su mano torturando mi pezón y su nariz recorriendo mi cuello para luego volver la cara y mirarme profundamente.

Aún en este momento no dejaba de estar completamente nerviosa, yo no mandaba en mi cuerpo, solamente lo recibía en mis caderas, en mi núcleo más interno. Estaba como pasmada, no me preguntaba los motivos, y juro que mi cuerpo fluía con el suyo, pero simplemente me superaba y no podía dejar de pensar que debía acabar con este sentimiento de nervios, de inmovilidad.

Él no dejaba el ritmo que había marcado, mostrando a mi cuerpo qué ritmo seguir, lento y profundo, casi salía de mí para volver a entrar y arrancarme los más desquiciados gemidos cada vez que lo hacía; hasta que inesperadamente giró conmigo, quedando yo encima de él. Con las manos tomó mi trasero y sin perder el ritmo siguió moviéndome sobre él y embistiéndome. Mi cabello caía sobre su pecho, y el suyo dejaba entre ver sus ojos completamente cargados de deseo.

-No sé por qué creo que aún estas tensa, Pandora.- susurró en mi oído. No pude responder, no supe cómo, sólo lo miré a los ojos sin saber cómo explicarle que me superaba.- Tengo una idea.- propuso irguiendo mi cuerpo sobre el suyo.- Enséñame cómo te gusta, cómo he de complacerte.-

Tiré la cabeza hacia atrás al estar en esta posición y sentir su penetración aún más profunda. Me destanteé por un momento, ¿desde cuándo la alumna le enseñaba al maestro? Pero, nuevamente caí en la cuenta de que aquí, quién dominaba era él, y me estaba mostrando cómo relajarme.

Puse mis manos en su pecho al principio y comencé a moverme sobre él. Cuando encontré un ritmo, me solté y me erguí completa, haciendo movimientos circulares con mis caderas. Él sólo me observaba y de cuando en cuando cerraba los ojos y gemía. Inevitablemente me dejé ir con mi cuerpo y me sentí dar toda, relajarme toda. Llevó sus manos hasta mis pechos y yo comencé a agitarme más rápidamente, y, para mi sorpresa, él gimió aún más, más y más sonoramente, llevando sus manos a mis caderas y profundizando cada movimiento mío, hasta que sin previo aviso, me tomó también por la espalda y giró nuevamente conmigo, hasta quedar encima él y aprisionar mis manos sobre mi cabeza con las suyas.

Sentí la presión de su peso apoyado en mis muñecas y con sólo ver sus ojos, pude ver el infierno desatado. Me llenó, me inundó una y otra vez, devastándome completamente. Ya nada detenía mis gemidos, y mis piernas estaban firmemente enrolladas en su cintura. Podía ver su rostro brillar sudado, los mechones de su negro cabello cayendo sobre su frente y sus ojos asomarse entre ellos; vendería mi alma por esta imagen.

Hechizante y furioso, llegaba en su fricción contra algún punto misterioso en mi interior, llenando todo de éxtasis y obligando a mi cuerpo a responder a sus mandatos. Soltó mis manos, me aferré a él y tomó mis caderas para profundizar la penetración, y movía las suyas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, apoyado en sus muslos, de la forma más impactante posible, tanto, que deseaba salir de ahí, sólo para tener el placer de estar detrás de él y ver cómo lo hacía.

Las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas, colocó su mano bajo mi trasero y levantó aún más mis caderas profundizando más y haciéndome perder la razón en absoluto.

No fui siquiera consciente en qué momento comencé a convulsionarme y perdí control de mi cuerpo totalmente, hasta gritar tendidamente y quedar a su merced. Sonrió y aceleró una vez más sus movimientos, llevándome a tensarme nuevamente, a desear más y a ser satisfecha nuevamente con otra ola de temblores ajenos a mi mandato, con otro fabuloso orgasmo. Entonces, él gimió también, lenta y tendidamente, como si desgarrara su garganta sacando el más grave de sus sonidos. Me sostuvo muy cerca de su pecho, besándome muy por encima, mientras nuestros cuerpos se relajaban lentamente y mientras aún podía sentir los restos turbulentos del orgasmo en mí.

Se dejó caer aún dentro de mí. Llevé mis dedos a su cabello, estaba húmedo y sudado, y apreté mi interior, estrujándolo dentro de mí, gimió de nuevo y alzó los ojos hasta verme, esta vez, aún con la poca luz, vi que habían regresado a su tono normal. Le retiré los cabellos de la frente y me volvió a besar muy por encima, mientras llevaba la mano hasta su miembro y salía de mí.

-Ahora vuelvo.- susurró sobre mis labios. Se levantó y se fue al baño de la habitación. Entrecerró la puerta y yo me quedé mirando alrededor, arrebujada sobre mí misma, pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Ese día, las pistas habían estado todo el tiempo ahí, su mirada, sus acciones…y ahora, yo estaba en su cama, portando sólo el reloj que me había regalado. Me sentía tan extraña, tan feliz, tan familiar, tan nerviosa otra vez y todavía…Él era, simplemente, diferente a todos los demás, era hechizante, y esa era mi respuesta.

Desde donde estaba podía ver a Fritz echado en su cama, la mesa, uno de los sillones…la música sonaba aún, Otherside…eso era…estaba en otro lugar…del otro lado, sentía mi piel enfriarse y sentía como toda la humedad del sudor refrescaba el ambiente. Me estiré hasta el buró, cogí un par de pañuelos, me limpié, los arrojé al cesto y volví a mi posición arrebujada.

Darien salió en nada del baño y me sonrió, antes de dirigirse a la sale, completamente desnudo, consciente de ello, cómodo con ella y portándolo por orgullo. Su andar garboso era insuperable y a pesar de que se perdían detalles por la luz, podía ver los músculos de su trasero y de su espalda baja moverse acompasadamente, pero mi mayor sorpresa llegó cuando subí los ojos un poco más; un poderoso Dragón montaba toda su espalda, terminando casi en su trasero.

Ahogué un grito por la sorpresa, era impactante, era enorme, abarcaba todo: la espalda entera, parte de los hombros…negro, imponente…perfecto para él. Aún entre las sombras podía verlo moviéndose sobre su espalda cada vez que se movía…debió haber dolido…No podía salir de mi asombro…Darien se movió por el salón, apagó la música, apagó las luces y se giró para volver. Era tan impresionante su andar, alumbrado sólo por las luces que entraban de afuera, seguro, despreocupado, desnudo y con ese imponente Dragón en la espalda…Recordé la última canción; "_Once you know you can never go back_" Era así en verdad, ya nada sería lo mismo, estaba del otro lado.

Entró en el cuarto, cerró las cortinas y se acercó a la cama. Encendió la pequeña luz del buró y me tendió la mano. Sin entender la tomé y él me movió un poco de mi posición para poder abrir la cama. Me metí entre las sábanas y Darien me siguió, tapándonos a ambos y acercándome a él. Me besó sin pausas pero sin prisas, mientras me abrazaba pasando su brazo por mi cintura. El otro brazo me servía de almohada.

Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos, como estudiando la cara del otro. Nada más así, no había nada más que mirarnos. De vez en cuando sonreíamos, pero la verdad era que yo estaba muy, muy perdida en su mirar. Analicé con detenimiento todo su rostro: su nariz, larga y recta; sus labios, igual de hinchados que los míos, y así seguí, hasta que entré en un extraño trance sólo mirando sus ojos.

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres comer algo?- preguntó sin moverse y sin dejar de mirarme.- ¿Sed?- negué de nuevo con la cabeza, él sólo sonrió. Estaba perfectamente bien así como estaba, entre las sábanas, entre sus brazos, entre sus ojos…

Lentamente sentí como Morfeo se iba adueñando de mí, los parpados se me cerraban, y una sonrisa muy tonta estaba pintada en mi cara. No luché más y tras echarle un vistazo a Darien, hablé por primera vez en mucho rato.

-Creo que si me voy a quedar esta noche.- él sonrió y yo cerré los ojos.

-Dormir no es arte pequeño: se necesita, para ello, estar desvelado el día entero.- sonreí inevitablemente, esto era insuperable, nunca había estado en los brazos de un hombre de ese talante, que además, citaba a Nietzsche para mí, antes de dormir.

Cuando me relajé, lo último que percibí fue a Darien moverse un poco para alcanzar la lámpara y apagar la luz. Volvió a su posición anterior y se acomodó un poco, después, todo eran nuestras respiraciones.

La próxima vez que abrí los ojos, miré a mi alrededor sin comprender del todo. Me tallé los ojos y me di la vuelta en la cama. Pretendía dormir más, hasta que vi la lámpara de mesa. Entonces los recuerdos me vinieron a la cabeza, recordé que estaba desnuda…Darien…estaba en su cuarto, en su cama…sonreí tontamente al recordar la noche anterior. Nuevamente me di vuelta en la cama, Darien no estaba ahí…me dispuse a dormir más pero no me fue posible. Me levanté y fui hasta el baño, la puerta estaba abierta, Darien no estaba ahí tampoco. Me lavé la cara, tomé agua, me arreglé un poco el pelo y cuando pensé que estaba presentable pensé en salir, detenida sólo porque mi imagen en el espejo me recordó que estaba desnuda…lo cual en realidad, no debería de importarme, pero…justo en eso, en el reflejo del espejo vi una bata colgada detrás de la puerta. Era una bata de seda color amarillo imperial, evidentemente china, con dragones rojos surcándola. Fui hasta ella, me la puse y lentamente salí del cuarto sin hacer ruido. Darien estaba de espaldas a mí, sentado en la mesa, leyendo con Fritz a su lado izquierdo en el suelo y con una gran taza de café, como las de Friends. La copa rota y la mancha habían desaparecido.

Me acerqué lentamente hasta quedar al lado de él y recargarme en la mesa. Llevaba puestos unos bóxers negros y una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color. Estaba absorto en su lectura y se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que Fritz se movió y comenzó a mover la cola.

-¡Hey! ¡Buenos días! ¿Quieres algo de desayunar? ¿Café?- sonrió y habló enseguida me notó ahí. Me froté la cara con una mano y con la otra le hice una señal de que se detuviera, él se calló entonces y me miró esperando mi respuesta y poniéndose de pie.

-No, no…sólo café, aún no puedo comer nada.-

-Très bien.- respondió, entonces me di cuenta de que había hablado en francés…así es esto…necesito media hora antes de hablar un idioma extranjero. Él se movió para ir por el café, pero negué nuevamente con la mano y fui yo.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto?- le pregunté desde la cocina, aún en francés.

-Más o menos, pero no te quise despertar y vine a la sala…te veías tan tranquila dormida.- alcancé la leche y puse un chorro en mi taza antes de salir y volver a recargarme en la mesa. Tomaba pequeños tragos de mi taza y sólo me disturbé por mi piel completamente erizada tras su comentario que hacía más evidente que acababa de dormir con él.

-No noté cuando te levantaste… tu cama es muy cómoda.-

-Sí, me encanta que sea así, aunque no soy de disfrutar de su abrigo como cierta personita que se enrolla toda en su manta, ¿verdad?-

-¿Yo? ¿Te quité las mantas? Espero que hayas dormido bien…que no te haya pateado toda la noche.- me puse nerviosa de repente, él rió frescamente.

-A mí no me quitaste nada, sólo recordaba lo que me dijiste de tu propia cama y de tu manda como Linus de Charlie Brown.- reí un poco y bajé la mirada.- No me pateaste, y si lo hubieras hecho, creo que no lo hubiera notado.- se volvió a sentar y me jaló para quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

-¿Dormiste bien?- pregunté completamente roja y mirándolo a los ojos.-

-Muy bien, ¿tú?- me quitó la taza de las manos y la puso en la mesa.

-Bien…- pero no me dejó terminar de responder, me besó y sin mayor ceremonia soltó el nudo de la bata. Cortó el beso, me miró y echó la bata hacia atrás, que más bien cayó por su propio peso. Volvió a besarme y sus manos me invadieron, dirigiéndose directamente a mis pechos, y uno de ellos, el del pendiente, a su boca…parecía que le gustaba. Gemí tomándolo del cuello. Estaba toda desnuda sobre él…volvió a besarme y esta vez tiraba con los dientes del pendiente de mi lengua. Sus manos siguieron vagando por mi cuerpo hasta posarse en mi trasero y pegarme a su cuerpo, friccionándome contra su erección.

Los dos jadeamos con la boca abierta, moviéndonos contra el otro. Sentía su dureza contra mí, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, estaba húmeda y lista para él, deseando por él. Por sí mismo lo pudo comprobar cuando hundió sus dedos en mí.

Sin perder el tiempo, me tomó por el trasero levantándome, y me llevó hasta la habitación. Me dejó sobre la cama, se giró al buró, se puso el condón y separando mis piernas con las suyas, se hundió nuevamente en mí sin preámbulo, aunque lentamente, hundiéndome en la cama, hasta que cayó rendido sobre mí y ambos nos recuperábamos.

Después de eso, nos quedamos en un estado de contemplación espiritual, ni dormidos, ni despiertos, hasta que los ladridos de Fritz nos despabilaron. Me froté los brazos con las manos, hacía frío. Al notarlo, lo hizo el por mí.

-¿Te arropo?- preguntó mientras me tomaba por la cintura y me acercaba a él.

-Sería muy amable de tu parte.- me pegó a su pecho y me besó.- No sé por qué, pero sospecho que vas a hacer lo contrario a arroparme.-

-¿Dudas de mí? Pero si soy un santo.-

-Ayer no me quedó muy claro eso.- dije sin mirarlo a los ojos, hasta que él me levantó la barbilla y me miró.

-Bueno, quizá mi no lo pasaste bien por mi falta de santidad, Si es así, dime, para especializarme más, practicar…-

-Lo pasé muy mal.- ironicé interrumpiéndolo y tapándome toda con una sábana.- Mis gemidos delataban lo mal que lo estaba pasando.

-¿De verdad?- tiró la sábana y me besó.- ¿Te quedas a comer? ¿Tienes hambre?- cambió de tema.

-No puedo, tengo un almuerzo con las chicas y si no llego, no sabes la ronda de preguntas que me va a caer.- dije con pesar por no poder quedarme, aunque si he de admitir algo, también quería ir a mi casa, a mi espacio, a mi lugar de seguridad…ducharme, vestirme…

-Que te las hagan.-

-Y si me las hacen, ¿qué respondo?- lo reté.

-Que estuviste con el dios del sexo en persona.- soltó riendo.

-Aha.- me puse roja.- El dios del sexo, que por casualidad es mi maestro. O sea, en pocas palabras, la respuesta sería algo así como: ¿me acosté con mi profesor?-

-Si quieres decirlo así…- asintió y movió la cabeza.- No tengo líos, pero me gusta más el título anterior.- lo empujé del hombro.

-¿Ya no tienes líos con eso entonces?-

-Un poco, pero aprendo a superarlo. Al fin y al cabo, es nuestra realidad, ¿verdad?-

-Sí…suena raro, ¿no? "Me acosté con mi profesor"- repetí a ver cómo sonaba, sin poder evitar que la sola idea me pareciera excitante…

-Pero no lo pongas así. Puedes decir que te acostaste con un chico muy, muy guapo, que además es tu profesor y que es tan bueno que te enseña TODO tipo de cosas.- reí.- Es educativo, ¿ves?-

-Sí, por eso me mandaron mis padres a la universidad. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo lo pondrías tú?-

-Mmm…pues en mi caso, si tuviera una banda de amigos que saben de lo nuestro, diría que tuve un genial encuentro con una linda chica que es la mejor alumna de mis clases, y que a pesar de ser eso, ha logrado vencer mi lógica y no querer que se vaya de mi cama.- me besó por encima. En eso miré el reloj y me incorporé en la cama, sobresaltada.- ¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó.

-Tengo que ir a la comida con las chicas y antes tengo que pasar a casa a ducharme y a cambiarme.- tomé la bata para cubrirme y me levanté…pasaban ya de las doce.

-Tranquila…- dijo mientras me tendía mi ropa. Yo la tomé y me fui al baño a vestirme.

-Ya sabes cómo son…- Además, es una cosa de tradición.- le entregué la bata.- No me quiero perder los chismes de la semana.-

-Vale, creo que los chismes son importante.- dijo riendo. Caminamos hasta la puerta.- A mí me toca salir de mi cama aburrida y calificar cosas.-

-¿Tu cama aburrida?-

-Sí, ahora va a estar aburrida.- reí y me puse las botas. Todo estaba bien hasta que tuve la puerta en frente de mí y me di la vuelta para despedirme de él, entonces todo volvió a ser como ayer…

-Lo pasé bien.- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir mientras me ponía el abrigo.

-¿Eso es todo?- rió y yo me puse muy, muy roja. Me jaló entonces hasta él y me besó.- Yo dormí bien y lo pasé muy bien.- ante su comentario, abrí la boca una y otra vez, pero no encontraba las palabras, nada salía. Nuevamente me acercó a él y me besó, con un beso que casi me hace perder la cabeza y no ir a ningún lado, fuerte, exigente, profundo, y todo esto, sumado a sus manos en mi cintura. Se separó unos centímetros de mí y pegó su frente con la mía.- Te llamo en un rato.-

-Llámame en un rato.- repetí, cogí mi bolso y me di la vuelta para salir. Darien me giró, me dio un beso por encima y observó recargado en la puerta hasta que me subí al ascensor, lo cual me ponía nerviosa, incómoda y de todo, pero a la vez me alegraba que lo hiciera y no ver la puerta cerrarse.

Mientras caminaba a casa con el aire frío en mis mejillas, todas mis ideas de siempre volvieron a atacar mi cabeza. Eran tantas, que decidí escoger la más pertinente y urgente, porque esta vez no me podía evitar. Por idiota que pareciera, en ese momento, lo que escogí para reflexionar fue la incesante ronda de preguntas que recibiría…no había llegado a dormir, no había duda al respecto de lo que había pasado…y lo peor, es que no tenía ninguna intención en ese momento ni de hablar de ello, ni de responder preguntas, y de hecho, no quería compartir por ahora ese momento mío y de él con nadie más.

Entre todo, me vino la idea de que si miraba toda mi semana, encontraría un collage muy gracioso... de mis padres en casa, a yo durmiendo con Darien...sin duda, una semana interesante... y aún le quedan dos días...

* * *

Desde el lejano Asgard!

¿Qué dijeron? ¿Ya se va cada quién a dormir a su casa? Pues no! Hahahahaha. Bueno, tengo que decir que traigo este chap temblando de pies a cabeza…No sé ya ni qué estoy subiendo, pero me ganó la emoción y lo subí. Ya ven que fui buena y que no los dejé así por mucho más tiempo, actualicé muy prontito.

Les deseo a todos un Feliz Solsticio de Invierno y buen 2010.

_**Saludos y hasta la próxima!**_


	11. Dos posibilidades

"_**¿En qué se parece un cuervo a un escritorio? ¿Y de qué sirve un libro sin dibujos ni diálogos? Quizá no tenga moraleja", se atrevió a observar Alicia. **_

"_**'¡Calla, calla, criatura!' -dijo la Duquesa. "Todo tiene una moraleja, sólo falta saber encontrarla'"**_

"_**Estos versos no tienen pie ni cabeza" Empieza por el principio... y sigue hasta llegar al final; allí te paras"**_

"_**La regla es mermelada mañana y ayer, pero nunca hoy"**_

"_**Solo que la mostaza no es un pájaro" -señaló Alicia. "Tienes razón, como siempre, ¡con qué claridad eres capaz de decir las cosas!"**_

_**Pero cuando el conejo cogió un reloj de su bolsillo y lo miró, Alicia se levantó de un salto. - "¿Un conejo con un reloj? - se preguntó. "¿Y mirándolo?"**_

**_Le persiguió por la pradera hasta contemplar cómo se metía en una madriguera, en la cual también se introdujo Alicia, sin pararse a pensar cómo podría salir de allí._**

* * *

Entré a casa muerta de frío. Con certeza, era más un frío mental que físico; el haber dejado el piso de Darien ahora me parecía una decisión errónea, pero de alguna manera necesaria. Extrañamente, ahora quería esto sólo para mí, y quizá se debía a lo poco concreto de todo. Alguien me preguntaría, ¿qué hay más concreto que el sexo? Y claro, tendría razón en preguntármelo, pero la respuesta sería sin duda capciosa. No hay nada más concreto que el sexo, pero que lo deje a uno parado en un lugar tan raro, cuando las cosas son raras ya de antemano.

Colgué mi abrigo e intenté pensar rápido, esperaba que Ami saliera de algún lugar a cuestionarme con su muy cauteloso tono, pero no pasó. Me quité las botas rojas que traía puestas y caminé con cautela para no despertarla en caso de que durmiera. Cuando estuve en la puerta de mi habitación, vi que la puerta de Ami estaba abierta, pero no había nadie dentro, así que, armándome de valor, la llamé.

-¿Ami?- pero nadie contestó, Ami no estaba… ¡Ami no estaba! ¡Kami, gracias!

Lejos de cuestionarme dónde estaba Ami a esta hora, me fui a la ducha sin parada previa. El agua estaba de lo más caliente, pero curiosamente no me reconfortó tanto como yo quería…creo que ya había mencionado mi teoría sobre la procedencia de mi frío. Como sea, en definitiva me dio fuerzas y mejor humor.

Salí del baño secándome el cabello, cuando oí a Ami.

-¡Oh, despertaste!- me dijo desde el sillón. Yo esperé antes de decir cualquier cosa.- Salí con Diamante a la peluquería, ambos nos cortamos el pelo. Perdón por no avisarte, pero anoche no oí a qué hora llegaste y no te quería despertar.-

Por un momento me sentí como Homero Simpson, analizando cada palabra hasta llegar a la conclusión de que lo que Ami acababa de decir trabajaba en mi favor.

-¡Oh! No te preocupes… igual no estaba pensando en cortarme el cabello.- me tomé un momento para ver el suyo.- Me gustó cómo quedó el tuyo… te queda bien así de corto… ¿Qué se hizo Diamante?- caminé hasta sentarme a su lado.

-Lo de siempre… o sea que tuve que esperarlo por horas.- ambas reímos.

-Eso te pasa por ir con él a la peluquería… ya lo conoces, no sé por qué sigues yendo siempre con él.-

-Porque ambos tenemos el cabello corto y nos crece más o menos al mismo tiempo…-

-Ya, ya… sólo era un comentario, no necesito la explicación científica completa.- me miró mal un momento, pero enseguida rió. Me levanté para ir a mi habitación a vestirme.

-¿Cómo te fue con Darien ayer?- me preguntó Ami cuando iba rumbo a mi cuarto. Me detuve aún de espaldas.

-¿Con Darien?-

-Sí, Diamante me dijo que te llevó al café a verte con él… y bueno… no llegaste temprano, así que de por sí supuse que habías salido con él.- me giré.

-Me fue muy bien, fuimos al cine y a cenar… esas cosas.- sonreí y seguí mi camino sin dejar a Ami hacerme más preguntas.

No quería hablar de nada ni conmigo misma, así que, mientras me vestía, opté por mi ya muy famosa opción en estos casos: el canal de dibujos animados. Y como siempre, el universo era bueno conmigo y Bob Esponja estaba en la televisión. Yo quería vivir en una piña debajo del mar… quizá el universo alguna vez sería bueno de más y me lo concedería.

¿Y si no llama? ¿Y si sí llama?... En mi extraño mundo ninguna opción parecía suficientemente buena, e incluso me planteaba si aquello había sido una buena idea del todo. Si tan sólo pudiera regresar el tiempo y nunca haberme metido en esto… Quería que llamara, claro que quería que llamara, pero al mismo tiempo me parecía más sencillo vivir sin todo este estrés que me atacaba en este momento…siguiendo mi vida como hasta hace un par de semanas, sin pensar de más.

Ahora el problema estaba en si llamaba o no, y en caso de que lo hiciera, ¿qué seguía? ¿Cómo sería verlo después de la noche que pasamos? ¿Por qué me cuestionaba todo esto? Nunca antes me había sentido así de asaltada por las dudas ante una relación, pero es que si lo pensaba bien, esta suponía mucho más que las demás. Si algo salía mal, si no estaba cómoda, si él no estaba cómodo, si lo que sea, él seguía siendo mi profesor, y eso significaba muchas cosas.

Abrí el closet con pesar y me puse unos pantalones y un suéter con cuello de tortuga. Me até el cabello en una coleta alta y me delineé los ojos. Estaba cansada, no tenía nada de ganas de ir a ningún lado ni de hablar de chácharas, pero iría… así que quejarme no tenía ningún punto. Así, intentando seguir en el mundo de mi cabeza, salí de mi habitación, lista para partir, y Ami se levantó del sofá para ponernos en marcha.

Como estando en otro mundo, volví a la realidad cuando estábamos en el restaurante italiano, al lado de la casa. Lita llamó para decir que no vendría, que prefería dormir. Las chicas hablaban, y yo sólo miraba alrededor, y las escuchaba como música de fondo.

-Chicas, ¿ya vieron al chico que está comiendo con la morena en la mesa de enfrente?- comenzó Mina. Era inútil, cuando empezaba con eso, no había quién la detuviera.- Ha volteado dos veces a ver nuestra mesa, pero claro, no es de sorprenderse, independientemente de que su acompañante no sabe combinar su maquillaje con el vestuario, no tiene el busto de Serena, o las piernas de Rei… ¿y qué decir de su cabello? Al menos el mío no tiene las puntas tan maltratadas.-

-¿Tengo bonito busto?- pregunté como en trance, al ser lo único que realmente oí de la conversación, porque noté mi nombre.

-Demasiado notorio con ese escote, querida.-

-Ha, ha, ha.- reí burlonamente para mí misma...traía puesto un suéter de cuello de tortuga…- Si no enseño, no vendo, querida.- terminé, imitando el tono de Mina. Mientras tanto, Ami y Rei tenían su propia conversación.

-Vamos, Ami, no sé de qué te sirve preguntarme esas cosas, no tiene nada de raro. Mi relación es muy normal; nos vemos en la tarde, a veces en la noche, corremos un poco en la moto. Es lindo y ya.- comentó Rei, moviendo su ensalada con el tenedor.- No veo para qué envidiar eso si Taiki parece buen chico, perfecto para ti.-

-Oye, ¿y yo tengo algo lindo?- preguntó Ami. Yo sólo las miraba, sin decir nada.-

-¿A ver, Serena? Mírame directamente a los ojos, ¡ahora mismo!- exigió Mina de repente, y me desconcertó absolutamente.

-Mina.- me quejé.- ¿Qué te pasa?-miré mi comida. Rei y Ami continuaban charlando.

-¡SHH! ¡CALLEN!- demandó Mina nuevamente.- ¡Mírame, Serena y no te hagas la tonta!-

-¡Hey, Aino! ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Rei, quejándose de sus gritos.

-Es que, ¿sabes, Rei? Taiki es muy seco.- siguió Ami.

-Calla, Rei, y mira a los ojos a Serena, todas miren.-

-¿A los ojos?- repitió Rei, y me miró, yo sólo trataba de esconderme de su escudriñamiento, no quería caer en la cuenta de que Mina había notado lo que yo pensaba que había notado. La verdad es que ni siguiera quería yo misma pensar en eso, me sobrepasaba por completo. Esto era algo que, normalmente, hubiera venido gritando a los cuatro vientos, pero era diferente esta vez.

-¿Ya lo notaron?- emocionada Mina.

-¿Qué tengo?-

-¿Qué tienen de raro sus ojos?-

-Mina, estás tonta.- me quejé como niña pequeña.

-Es que…nunca está animado, y puede que quizá, sea mi culpa.- Ami no dejaba su tema, ojalá las demás me dejaran a mí, y le pusieran atención a ella.

-Vamos, Ami, deja de decir cosas de tu novio que parece que Serena tiene algo, y no veo qué.- zanjó Rei.

-Vale, vale, veamos, ¿te paso algo, Serena?- Ami entró en el tema con su mente científica, si yo digo que no me pasa nada, asumirá que no me pasa nada.

-No tengo nada, Mina está loca.-

-Ya, ahora me doy cuenta.- Ami no cayó en la trampa.

-¿Tú le notas algo?- Rei estaba consternada y muerta de curiosidad.

-Sí…Está con la cara…- comenzó Ami, pero Mina la interrumpió.

-Ay, querida, ese brillo en los ojos es inconfundible, sólo puede significar una cosa, y yo sé muy bien cómo reconocer cuando alguien ha tenido sexo y no quiere decirlo. Lo siento, bonita, pero tu mirada te delata.-

Ante tal declaración, no puede hacer más que reír estridentemente, más por nervios que por otra cosa. Bueno, también por la impresión de que alguien lo notara. No había reaccionado, hasta que Rei fue la que se puso histérica.

-¡AHHH! ¡Serena!-

-Ya lo decía yo.- culminó Mina, balanceándose en la silla, con aire de superioridad.

-Es muy fácil leer a Serena.- bromeó Ami también.

-¿La loca tiene razón? ¿Es verdad?- me inquirió Rei.

-Un poco…puede ser…- confesé aún con las manos en la cara.

-¡JA!- soltó Ami.

-¡Gran Kami! ¿Y por qué yo no lo noté?- Rei seguía en shock.

-Bueno, bueno, ¡habla ya! ¿Quién ha sido tu víctima?-

-Serena tuvo sexo salvaje con el profe.- cantó Ami, en tono de niña pequeña.

-¡UH! ¿Con Darien?- la siguió Rei, que por primera vez lo llamaba por su nombre y no por su apellido.

-¡Sí!-Ami respondió por mí.

-¿¡CON DARIEN!- repitió Rei, anonadada.

-¿Con quién más, Rei?- rebatí molesta.

-¡Esa es mi Master!-

-¡OH, por todos los Kamis! ¡Júralo!- emocionada Mina, dio un golpe en la mesa.- ¡Ah, no lo puedo creer!-

-¡Mina, por fin! El mundo es un volcán, Sere tuvo sexo salvaje con el profe!- la siguió Ami, yo reí, y Reí enseguida la mandó a callar la voz, lo que hizo que Ami se sonrojara.

-Un poquito.- respondí en voz bajita y aguda, con la cara muy, muy roja.

-¿Cómo alguien tan extremadamente estrafalario como tú, puede tener un gramo de intuición, Aino? Me asombras.- A Rei no le había caído nada bien la noticia, ni el hecho de que Mina lo notara y ella no.

-No seas mala, Rei, Mina es muy inteligente.- defendió Ami.

-Es la verdad.- escupió Rei con autosuficiencia, la aludida le mostró la lengua.

-Sí, Mina es muy inteligente, es más, nos va a contar de lo último que ha leído, ¿verdad, Mina?- use mis muy avanzadas técnicas de distracción Jedi…

-¡Lolita! ¡Yo le presté el libro!- respondió el Padwan.

-No, yo digo de clase…- seguí, no quería comenzar una charla sobre un libro así, que bien podría guiar nuevamente a mi situación.

-Para Lolita, está pasada de edad.- comentó Rei, cruzada de brazos y mirándola por encima del hombro.

-Calla, Rei, no hablamos de mí en estos momentos…Yo sé que tu hombre no te complace en la cama como se debe y que por eso siempre está amargada, pero ese no es el punto. A ver, Serena, dinos ¿te gustó? ¿Qué tal lo hace? Y lo más importante… ¿de qué tamaño lo tiene?-

-Mina, eso es lo de menos, quiero saber si es tan excitante en el sexo como cuando besa.- pidió el Padawan.

-No, mejor que Mina cuente de su libro, aunque sea de Lolita.- Lolita, a fin de cuentas, no se había enredado con su profesor…. ¿Lolita?... parecía un buen disfraz para la fiesta de Haruka y Michiru…

-¡Al demonio con el libro!- gritó Mina y todo el restaurante volteó. Rei hizo un gesto de desaprobar sus modos.

-Serena, cuenta ya, quiero saber.- apremió Ami.

-Mina, no sabes, estuve horrible…soy una vergüenza…- Mina asentía atentamente y decía "ahá, ahá".- Me quedé quieta, quieta como piedra…me puse tan nerviosa…No sé qué me pasó…no lo culparía si no me vuelve a llamar.- confesé trágicamente y acabé por recostarme en la mesa y taparme la cara.

-Ya tendrás tu momento de demostrarle lo buena Diosa del sexo que eres, total, es su primera vez juntos.- opinó Ami.

-Mmm… no pudo haber estado tan mal.- comentó Mina incrédula.

-Para mí no estuvo mal porque es un dios, ¡Un dios! Pero seguro que él se moría del aburrimiento.-

-Entonces, seguramente para él no estuvo mal. Quizá el hecho de verte nerviosa haya sido más excitante para él…Ten en cuenta esto, Sere querida, si es un Dios, seguramente está acostumbrado a hacerlo con toda clase de mujeres…no dudes que el haberte puesto nerviosa fue algo muy satisfactorio para su ego masculino.- el veredicto de la Doctora Corazón…muy bonito…

-¡Uf! Mina, gracias por recordarme que seguramente se acuesta con miles y que le hacen de todo.-

-Sí, Mina, gracias, ya le bajaste las pilas.- imitó mi tono Rei.

-Serena, estamos de acuerdo que los hombres sin compromisos no practican la monogamia, pero no tienes por qué desanimarte, él no tiene pinta de ser un mujeriego empedernido…-

-Pues práctica tiene, eso es seguro.-

-Ahí lo tienes…él tiene pinta más bien de ser acosado por las mujeres…- terminó Mina y todas la miramos como queriendo matarla, ¿es que no se da cuenta de que la embarra más? Aunque no puedo decir nada, probablemente es verdad… y es que es tan exquisito…

-Está tan bueno…no saben…Si con ropa se ve que te mueres, sin ropa…- me mordí el labio.

-Lo imagino, me doy una idea.- asintió Mina con la mirada perdida en su mente, imaginándose a MI hombre.

-Sabe exactamente qué hacer, cómo hacerlo….lo inunda todo… me volvió loca literalmente.-

-Serena, debes tener algo en cuenta, ¿crees que de tu parte él se llevo la impresión de que te gustó?- siguió la loca con su análisis.

-No hay pierde, creo… bueno…intenté no ser muy escandalosa, más bien no podía ni hablar…estaba muy nerviosa y completamente extasiada.-

-¿Y qué fue lo primero que te dijo cuando se despidieron? Eso es importante.-

-Eso sí…es verdad. Mina, tú sí que sabes de esto.- apoyó Ami, Rei sólo seguía cruzada de brazos rolando los ojos.

-Que me llamaría en la tarde.-

-¿Ves? Eso significa que estuviste increíble…- opinó Ami, pero hizo silencio al ver que Mina quería hablar.

-Vale, entonces él tuvo la iniciativa de hablarte, si lo hace y cumple, es señal de que no sólo le gustó y le sigues interesando, sino de que quiere más.-

-Ami… de verdad que parecía que fuera virgen, ¡esto no me pasa a mí!- Ami rió con ganas.

-Buena esa… tú virgen…- siguió riendo. Mina y Rei hicieron un gesto burlón como de "qué ternura".

-No puedo imaginarlo.- soltó al fin Rei con una risa contenida.

-¡Duda!- alzó Mina la mano y me giré para verla.- Cuando se despidieron, ¿se besaron?-

-Sí, casi no me decido a irme por ese beso.-

-Eso es importante.- apoyó Ami.

-Buen punto.- habló Rei como quien no quiere la cosa.

-No es lo mismo una despedida superficial de un simple "adiós, que finalizar la promesa sellándola con un beso… A mí parecer, querida, sólo estás nerviosa porque es la primera vez que un hombre te puso nerviosa…valga la redundancia.-

-Eso sí, pero Mina…tú me conoces…esto no me pasa.-

-Cariño, siempre hay una primera vez.

-Mina, normalmente soy otro tipo de pareja sexual, no una vieja aburrida…- comenté con pesar.

-¿Sexo oral?- me preguntó Mina.

-No… -

-¡Qué desperdicio! ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar tu especialidad? Serena, trofeos como esos no se desperdician, pero estoy segura que no lo pensaste en su momento y ahora te arrepientes…- Mina parecía que quería torturarme más que animarme.

-No. No pensé eso, ni pensé nada, y claro que me arrepiento… Y por supuesto que lo quiero hacer, pero no podía… no me atrevía…-

-Ahhh… qué enternecedor…- Mina fingió ternura.

-¡Mina! ¡Deja de burlarte y dime algo alentador!-

-Bueno, si habla ya tendrás oportunidad de demostrarlo luego, ¿no crees?-

-Si llama…- repliqué nerviosa.

-Y hay muchas posibilidades de que lo haga.- intentó Rei zanjar el tema. Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, y yo me recliné hacia Mina, poniendo mirada macabra.

-¿Sí?- me cuestionó con la misma mirada que yo.

-¡La tiene enorme!- todas rieron.- ¿Ahora con qué cara lo voy a ver en clase si no dejo de pensar en eso un segundo? Bueno, además de la vergüenza de follar mal.- pero la respuesta de Mina siguió por la línea de la tortura.

-Y no pudiste disfrutarla como se debe, qué idiota debes sentirte.-

-No me ayudas, ¿sabes?- le dije con un poco más de humor.

-Deja ya de hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua, ¿quieres? No serás ni la primera ni la última alumna que se lleva a su maestro a la cama.- salió Rei de la nada, con un comentario que nadie se esperaba, y menos de ella.

-Sere.- me llamó Ami y me giré hacia ella.- No te preocupes, ¿qué pretendías? ¿Piensas que le vas a hacer de todo a la primera? Deja que las cosas se den, conócelo poco a poco, disfrútalo poco a poco.-

-Pues…pensaba en que quedara a gusto e impresionado… Lo último que quiero que piense es que soy una niña.- al parecer no había forma de que mi estado enfurruñado saliera de mi ser… ¡Frustrada sexual, abandona mi cuerpo, no te pertenece!

-Como yo te digo, ya tendrás oportunidad, Serena. Esas cosas se dan, si lo estás planeando muchas veces no sale.- cambió Mina su tono horrible.

-Por esto, y por muchas cosas más, acostarse con profesores no es lo que deberías de estar haciendo.- Rei volvió a la normalidad, y enseguida regresó a su comida.

-Pues eso… a esperar a que llame para saborearlo.- intenté sonar graciosa y más animada, no me quedaba más.

-¿Ves? Vislúmbrate en eso, y seguro que todo sale bien. ¿Verdad que sí, Mina?- me aconsejó Ami.

-Así es.- concordó Mina, y yo abrí la boca para replicar algo.- Ya, ya, Serena, deja de buscarle el lado malo. Te gustó y a él igual y te va a llamar, y lo repetirán y mejor.-

-Las dos veces que van hasta ahora no estuvieron nada mal…- comenté con picardía.

-Dos veces…nada mal…- asintió Mina.

-¿De qué te quejas?- insistió Rei.

-Ya se los dije, es por el profesor, no por el sexo.- reiteró la loca.

-Como sea, prefiero mil veces esto que al imbécil de Neflyte.- me sonrió Rei como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡Hay que pedir cervezas!- se emocionó Ami.

-No, nada de cervezas, empecemos con lo bueno.- decidió Mina.- ¡Querido!- llamó al camarero.- Querido, tráeme una margarita con hielo doble.-

-Yo quiero el Martini más seco que te encuentres.- pedí.

-Mmm… Quiero una caipiriña doble, por favor.- ordenó Ami y todas miramos a Rei.

-Yo me tengo que ir… tendría que haber estado ayer en Osaka.-

-Es verdad, ¿por qué no te fuiste?-

-Porque no, Serena tonta, porque no….- o sea, por Zafiro… ya veo, ya…

-Vale.- levanté las manos en señal de paz. Nadie parecía querer discutir al respecto, ni necear para que se quedara, y cuando se empezó a despedir, nos dimos cuenta de que el camarero seguía ahí.

-Querido, se me antojaron también unas cerezas. Sorpréndenos y tráenos algo digno de una orgía.- le guiñó Mina un ojo al camarero.

-Mina… de aquí sales con arreglo.- negó Ami con la cabeza, divertida.- Yo quiero ser tan atrevida como Mina y como tú, Sere.- yo casi me atraganto con su comentario, pese a haber estado girada mirando cómo Rei salía por la puerta.

-¿Cómo?- atiné a preguntar… hoy sí que el mundo estaba de cabeza. Ami asintió con vehemencia.- Vale, nada más que a ver si tú salvas nuestro nombre y te pones un buen revolcón.-

-Ok, esto empieza a gustarme.- se talló Mina las manos.- Veamos, Ami…- la interrumpí.

-Primero que nada, necesitamos conseguirte un vibrador.- propuse riendo.

-Buen inicio.- me secundó la loca.

-Y unas pelis porno, y unos libros eróticos y un novio que se muera de calentura.- seguí con mi lista.

-Eso del novio con calentura lo veo difícil. Taiki parece no tener sangre en las venas, ni en ningún sitio.- reí.

-Sobre todo en algún sitio…-

-Ami, veamos qué tan atrevida puedes ser.- la miró Mina y la tomó de las manos sobre la mesa.

-Bien… ¿atrevida? Pues… no sé, ¿qué tal luzco?-

-Toma mi bolso y date un retoque de maquillaje en el baño, desabrocha los botones superiores de tu blusa lo suficiente para que en el escote se vea parte de tu sostén, usa la diadema que traigo en la bolsa, y cuando salgas del baño quiero que, con la seguridad que nunca has mostrado, regreses a la mesa y les guiñes el ojo a los chicos de la mesa de al lado. Supongo que si haces lo que digo no podrán evitar mirarte, así que manos a la obra.- se talló las manos, Ami dudó.- Vamos, vamos, Ami, no lo pienses. Para ser atrevida no hay que meditarlo, sólo hay que hacerlo.- apremió Mina aplaudiéndole y arrojándole su bolso a las manos a Ami. En la cara de Ami se veía claramente la duda y miraba embelesada el bolso.

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos, Ami, sólo por un momento no pienses, es un juego!- la animé, emocionada. Esto parecía mucho mejor que estar sumida en mis pensamientos.

-Bien, lo haré.- se levantó con la decisión más ausente que presente, pero se levantó.- Ahí voy.- se dirigió al baño. Mina y yo nos quedamos en silencio, quizá ambas teníamos demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y no queríamos entrar en discusión ni en reflexión. Si yo le preguntaba cómo estaba, quizá activaría un botón equivocado, y si ella me preguntaba, más allá de la tontería, cómo estaba, quizá pasaría lo mismo. En este punto, en este tipo de situaciones, es donde más cómoda me sentía con Mina y con ella más que con nadie más; ella sabía el límite entre la tontería y el interior cavernoso cuando uno prefería que se quedara como interior.

-Mina, mira, ahí viene Ami.- la saqué de sus cavilaciones y ambas reímos.

-¡Oh! ¡La están viendo!- se emocionó.- ¡Kami! ¡Cómo cambia con el maquillaje!

-¡Le están viendo el trasero!- apoyé la cabeza en la mesa porque no podía contener la risa y tampoco era cuestión de que esto pareciera un circo.

-¡Vamos, Ami, gira!- dijo Mina en voz baja.- ¡Míralos, Ami, míralos!- Ami guiñó un ojo a los chicos de la mesa y siguió caminando hacia nosotras con una media sonrisa en los labios.- ¡Sí, eso es, nena!- por fin, llegó a la mesa, lentamente se sentó.

-Hola, ¿qué tal?- nos saludó como si nada.

-¡Me encanta!- grité entre risas.

-¡Ami, felicidades, cariño! ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Mina.

-Me tiemblan las piernas.- confesó ella, perdiendo momentáneamente la pose.

-Tranquila, dale un trago a tu copa… o te dejan de te temblar, o se te olvida que tiemblan.- sugerí muy inteligentemente.

-Recuerda caminar con un pie frente al otro, como si siguieras una línea recta, y con la espalda más erguida, te dará más seguridad, pero lo hiciste divino. Los pobres de la mesa de al lado no podían dejar de babear.- la animó Mina, y enseguida llegó el mesero con nuestra orden.- ¡Uy! Querido, esto está divino.- exclamó con voz de orgasmo.- Oye, guapo, pero no me has dicho cómo te llamas.- le dijo justo cuando estaba por irse, y yo sólo me llevé la mano a la cara, negando con la cabeza… No sé por qué no me sorprende… Cuando el pobre mesero de pudo zafar del ataque de Mina, ella y yo nos dispusimos a tomar, pero Ami de repente ya no estaba tan animada.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?- le pregunté.

-¿Por qué no funciona nada de esto con Taiki?- respondió consternada.

-Porque esto fue una actuación, Padawan. No se supone que seas así siempre, sólo que te atrevas a sacar tu propia personalidad atrevida.- le dije.

-Es que, se supone que tenemos algo, pero no hay avances…- se sonrojó… creo que iba comprendiendo a qué se refería.

-Entonces, quizá haya que sacar el lado salvaje de Taiki.- dijo Mina alzando las cejas.- Déjale ver que la muñeca de aparador puede darle más diversión que una muñeca inflable.

-Tienes que preparar el ambiente, presionar en el lugar adecuado…y luego no hay quien los pare.- le guiñé un ojo.

-Pero es que siempre se detiene… saca algún pretexto como que hay que estudiar, o algo así…- resoplé al escucharla…

-Por si las dudas, podemos ponerle un estimulante en la bebida, eso le quitará la pena.-

-¡Mina!- exclamé.

-Lo sé, querida, soy brillante.- me dijo como si en verdad creyera que su idea había sido buena y que yo la apoyaba.

-¡No necesitamos hombres drogados!- seguí.- ¡Necesitamos bestias sexuales por naturaleza!- eso sí que era una idea genial, no las mamarrachadas de Mina.

-¡Ay!- se quejó como si le hubiera pegado.- Es sólo para que se ponga las pilas, no para que Ami se lo dé todos los días…-

-Pero debería ponerse las pilas solo.- la regañé.

-Aunque, Ami, podrías considerarlo como medida extrema si no cede.- siguió Mina con su tontería, para callarse enseguida al ver mi mirada.

-¿Saben? Me preocupa, realmente me preocupa…. Si las cosas no avanzan, creo que termino con él.- afirmó, pero buscando reafirmación de nuestra parte.

-Oye, Ami, quizá el problema no eres tú sino él… ¿no has pensado que quizá las mujeres no son lo suyo? O sea, ¿y si es gay?- no puede ser, yo me muero, ¿por qué me llevo con esta gente?

-Mina, tú ves gays por todos lados, ¿no serás gay tú?- le dije de muy mala gana, pero como siempre, ella no nota lo que no quiere notar.

-No querida, me gustan demasiado los hombres.- contestó riendo.

-En serio, creo que en verdad soy yo la que no funciona.- siguió Ami, y esta vez en verdad traté de hacer caso omiso de Mina y centrarme en Ami.

-No, Ami, no va por ahí.- negué.

-Me revienta no saber por qué pasa esto y por qué no me gusta lo que está pasando.- siguió.

-Yo creo que sólo es muy tímido, o que no es dado a entrar muy pronto en ese tipo de intimidad… y creo que está bien para ti… es decir, alguien que vaya con cuidado a alguien que se te tire encima desde la primera vez.- si bien mi opinión no era digna de ser plasmada en ninguna compilación escrita, sí era mucho mejor que las cosas que Mina me interrumpía para decir.

- ¡Cállate, Ami! Lo primero que debemos hacer es quitarte ese completo de "Todo yo, mi culpa yo, y eso"… Mujer, acabas de hacer que cuatro hombres se alborotaran como mandriles con sólo verte, ¿acaso crees que no funcionas? ¡Por el Kami!- bueno, detesto cuando Mina se pone así, pero es cierto que tiene un punto…sólo si quizá pudiera decirlo con otro tono, serviría de algo y no sólo para algunas risas.

-Sólo necesitas algo de técnica…- comencé.- De esa que no se aprende en los libros.- guiñé un ojo.

-¡Al diablo la técnica! ¡Debes darle un ultimátum! ¡O te dice qué diablos tiene o lo dejas, así de simple!- ¡joder! Esto parecía más bien una pelea a ver quién tenía mejores ideas que una sesión de "ayuda"… y estaba comenzando a desesperarme, no estaba yo para estar peleando con Mina… en realidad, tampoco estaba para buscar soluciones a los problemas de los demás, pero menos aún así…

-¡Mina!- casi grité.- ¡Pareces Rei!-

-No, Serena, es la verdad.-

-Mira, mejor escucha esto…- traté de mantener la calma y empezar de nuevo.

-¡No miro nada!- me contestó Mina, aunque ni siquiera me dirigía a ella.

-Ami, tienes que tener un poco de tacto y tener claro a dónde quieres llegar para que él también lo pueda notar…- ignoré a Mina, pero al parecer hoy venía insoportable.

-No, Ami, no escuches a Serena, hazme caso a mí: si él no pone de su parte, lo obligaremos, le meteremos miedo.-

-¿Cómo? ¿Que no me haga caso?- esto ya se estaba poniendo personal, ¿qué le pasaba a Mina hoy? ¿Cómo podía pasar de ser una persona perceptiva a ser una completa idiota?

-¡Eso es muy truculento!- casi grité.- Carajo, deja de interrumpirme y de decir estupideces… déjame exponer mi punto, y luego tú expones tus estupideces y que Ami decida.- está bien, creo que pasé un poco… y Ami…ella sólo nos miraba intermitentemente y trataba probablemente de encontrar alguna lógica en nuestra tontería. Pero claro, en la posición en la que estaba Mina, los hombres le importaban un pepino, pero yo, en mi posición, quería encontrar una solución esperanzadora, quizá para darme esperanzas a mí misma con mis cosas.- Ami, no puedes tener una relación basada en truquitos y presión.- dije de una vez, mirando a Mina con cara de "Tómala". "Serena, ¿alguna vez te escuchas?" me dije…

-¡Si Ami no está cómoda, que se lo diga! ¿Por qué ocultarlo? ¿Por qué intentar gustarle?- rebatió, nuevamente para mí y no para Ami.

-¡Yo no digo que se lo oculte! ¡Sólo digo que hay un periodo de adaptación en una pareja nueva!-

-¿Saben qué? Yo siempre he dicho que los problemas de una pareja son de dos, así que no sé ni por qué me preocupo. No tengo madera de pareja y por consiguiente, tampoco de asesora de parejas. Ami, te deseo toda la suerte del mundo, y si de verdad es el indicado, ¡ojalá que te responda antes de que el mundo se congele otra vez!- suspiré con cansancio… ¿por qué justamente hoy todo se tenía que volver personal?

-Mina por la tangente.- dije con sarcasmo.

-¡Qué tangente ni qué nada!-

-¡Sí, la tangente!- repetí.

-Tú, preocúpate porque Darien no te ha llamado, ¿ya viste la hora?- abrí la boca para responderle, pero muy tarde me di cuenta de lo que en realidad dijo, y ningún sonido salió. ¿Cómo se atreve? La miré con ganas de matarla, y sin poder decidir qué decirle, porque, claro, no sabía ni qué pensar al respecto. Mina se había, ahora sí, pasado tres pueblos. Ami notó la tensión e intervino.

-Ya, ya, tranquilas… esto no era para acabar así.-

-Gracias por recordármelo, Mina. Pero no te preocupes, eso ya me preocupa, no tienes por qué restregármelo… puedo preocuparme por dos cosas a la vez.- le dije seria, ignorando a Ami… bueno, no ignorándola, simplemente defendiéndome por mí misma. Mina se quedó también serie, cruzada de brazos, tomando de su bebida y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Hagamos algo, yo voy a salir mañana con Taiki y voy a intentar cambiar mi estrategia, y tú, Serena, con calma… puede ser que no llame hoy, pero eso no significa nada.- respiré y con todas mis fuerzas intenté sonreírle a Ami. A fin de cuentas, no la habíamos ayudado nada a resolver su problema, y ahí estaba ella, intentando resolver lo mío.

-Ya…descuida, Ami… ese no era el tema…que haga lo que quiera…- negué con la cabeza, con el humor arruinado completamente de repente, mirando a la mesa.

-Te va a llamar, sólo no creo que sea hoy… Siempre he admirado tu potencia, pero debes calmarla en ese momento.- reiteró el Padawan, y yo asentí por vicio.

-Recibí una llamada ayer.- dijo Mina de la nada y tanto Ami como yo nos callamos completamente.- De Armand… - completó, y entonces el silencio fue sepulcral. Levanté la mirada para ver a Mina, sin poder decir nada. Claro, en circunstancias así, nunca íbamos a llegar a nada, cada una con problemas, cada una en un estado no precisamente celebrable… Me sentía como una estúpida, Mina no solía hablar mucho de estas cosas, y yo levantándole la voz…- He pensando en retomar el contacto con él, pero no sé… No sé cómo sería verlo después de tanto tiempo… La última vez le grité que no quería volverlo a ver en mi vida… Me siento terrible. Nunca pude decirle que en realidad no lo odiaba, que sólo estaba celosa…- siguió, intentando que las lágrimas no le ganaran.

-Mina, creo que lo sabe.- intenté consolarla. Ami asintió.

-Esas cosas cobran perspectiva con el tiempo.- secundó Ami.

-Eras casi una niña… No pretendas compararte ahora con aquello.-

-Creo que eso me afecta hasta hoy… que si no lo resuelvo, quizá nunca…- negó con la cabeza y no terminó la idea, sólo se quedó mirando a la mesa. Después de Neflyte, la entendía bien.

Nos quedamos las tres calladas unos minutos. Creo que ninguna sabía qué decir. Las tres estábamos no de la mejor manera y las tres necesitábamos consejo, cosa que no iba a salir de la mejor manera en el estado en el que estábamos. Pienso también que las tres lo entendíamos. Pagamos la cuenta y decidimos irnos a casa a ver una película. Quizá estar acompañadas era lo que necesitábamos, mucho más que hablar o cualquier otra cosa. Nuevamente, al parecer, la cosa de abstraerse era lo mejor que se había inventado en el mundo. Lástima que no creo que se pueda vender…nos haríamos ricas… "Abstráigase por 8000 yenes"…

Entramos a casa, dejé mis cosas en mi cuarto y me puse cualquier cosa para estar más cómoda. Mientras tanto, Ami y Mina ya habían escogido una película, y estaban acomodadas en el sillón con unas mantas y un bote de helado… ¡Que el Gran Kami las premie de por vida!

-¡Quítate esa faldita! ¡Quítatela!- gritó Mina con la boca llena a la pantalla con Brad Pitt vestido de Aquiles… Ami y yo sólo asentimos como bobas, era excelso…era mejor que Porno. Podría ver a ese hombre 24 horas al día en cualquiera de sus facetas… Podría ver a Darien 24 horas al día… Mmm… Darien con una faldita así… Darien no me ha llamado…

Brad Pitt de repente ya no parecía ser suficiente, y mi humor cayó en picada superando la velocidad de la gravedad; sí, sí, ya sé que eso no se puede, ¡pero soy filósofa y no física! No pude evitar fruncir el ceño y comenzar un ciclo de pensamientos nada edificantes, pero, realmente, ¿cómo no iba a ciclarme? Analicemos los hechos: Serena se puso un poco borracha con Darien ayer en la noche. Serena fue a casa de Darien sabiendo perfectamente a qué iba. Serena quedó como una tarada y se comió sus palabras cuando lo que debería haberse comido era otra cosa. Teniendo lo anterior en cuenta, Darien no llamó a Serena, como era lógico y normal.

No voy a decir que mi visión de los hechos no sea parcial y dramática, pero ¿qué más se puede esperar de alguien como yo en un momento así? Quizá en verdad mi actuación fue tan nefasta que una llamada parece incluso ridícula… quizá para él sólo se trataba de sexo…pero, si así fuera…no…no creo…eso no…

Una sensación abrumadora de malestar me invadió. Me sentí por momentos desesperada, ansiosa, atada… Desde siempre, la sensación que más puede conmigo es la incertidumbre. El no saber me enferma, me desarma, me quita completamente la capacidad de ser, de razonar… ¿Por qué coño dice alguien que va a llamar y no llama? ¿Por qué se me ocurren mil pretextos para que la situación no sea pinte tan pesimista? Tengo un optimismo tan forzado, por un lado, preocupándome, y por otro pensando que seguro que su departamento se inundó, que o lo raptaron los extraterrestres…

¿Por qué dice que va a llamar si no va a llamar? No lo entiendo, no me lo esperaba, no me lo explico, ¡y punto pelota! Si algo tenemos los japoneses y los alemanes en común, misma cosa que probablemente nos llevó a la guerra juntos, es que nos tomamos todo muy en serio, y tanto aquí como en Alemania, "voy a llamar" significa eso precisamente.

Me puse de pie de repente, y enseguida me gané las miradas de Ami y Mina, pues mi determinación para levantarme no coincidía con lo que hice después: absolutamente nada.

-¿Tienes pulgas en el culo?- comentó Mina riendo.- Deja de asustarnos y siéntate a ver a Aquiles.- yo no respondí, sólo me quedé aquí, esperando a ver si la fuerza se me iba y caía sentada nuevamente. Ami puso pausa a la película y me jaló del brazo para que me sentara.

-Estás pensando den Darien, ¿verdad?- sólo asentí como ausente.

-Serena, el que no haya llamado no significa nada, seguro que llama mañana…- siguió el Padawan.

-Es que ya ni siquiera me importa pensar en que llamará mañana, me imagino que es probable que lo haga, pero me molesta en demasía que no llamara hoy cuando dijo que lo haría.-

-Bueno, es humano, aunque tú pienses que es un Dios, y quizá tenía muchas ganas de llamarte en la mañana y más tarde sólo quiso estar solo y ver la televisión o algo, esas cosas pasan y no tiene nada que ver contigo.- la frase magistral del día de Mina había llegado, como siempre, tiene unas cuantas cosas coherentes que decir de vez en cuando, y eso me parecía lógico…

-Tienes razón, pero igualmente pudo haber llamado para decir eso…- seguí en mi necedad.

-Sí, Serena, ¿cómo se iba a escuchar eso? "Te llamo para decirte que no quiero verte hoy"- imitó Mina a Darien y yo reí.

-Bueno, se escucha mejor que nada… además, la cosa no es decir que no me quiere ver, sino quizá proponer algo para mañana o…- ambas asintieron y Ami me abrazó.

-Ven, vamos a hacer Hot Cakes para cenar, no me digas que eso no suena bien.- y en verdad que sí sonaba bien.

Nos olvidamos de la película y nos fuimos a la cocina a acompañar a Ami mientras cocinaba. Comimos hasta sentirnos mal y pensamos por un breve momento en poner las cosas más interesantes y hablares a Mal y compañía, pero ante la primera negativa, cortesía de Lita, decidimos dejarlo por la paz y regresar a la película. Cuando acabó, decidimos que habían sido suficientes horas para el día de hoy y nos encaminamos a la cama. Mina se fue con Ami a su cuarto y yo al mío. Acomodé la ropa que me había quitado en la mañana y hace un rato, cogí un libro para adormilarme y me metí en la cama. Cuando estaba por ponerme a leer vi que mi teléfono parpadeaba y lo cogí enseguida; tenía un mensaje.

No caí en la cuenta de nada hasta que vi el nombre de Darien en la parte superior… Darien… ¡Darien me había escrito! ¡No lo había escuchado porque el móvil estaba en mi bolsa en esta habitación! Por el Kami, ya estaba más que emocionada y ni siquiera había empezado a leer el mensaje.

"_Siento mucho no haber llamado antes, Pandora, me quedé dormido toda la tarde y desperté hace poco... ¿Quieres ver una película o hacer algo mañana? No tiene que ser una o la otra…hahaha…"_

Como colegiala me dejé ir hacia atrás en la cama, con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara. Se quedó dormido, sólo era eso… sí tenía ganas de verme, pero se quedó dormido…se quedó dormido… Qué bien suena, ¿no? Se quedó dormido…

Quise gritar de repente, pero decidí quedármelo para mí, quería quedarme algo para mí, joder… bueno, también quería evitar el "te lo dije" de Mina… pero mi felicidad de repente fue sustituida por una sensación de nerviosismo… ¿y ahora? No le contesté…habrá pensado que me enfadé…que soy una caprichosa…que…que… ¡¿Dónde está Rei cuando uno la necesita?

Me obligué a ponerme en modo Tsukino-tranquilo, o en su defecto en modo Hino-normal. Ok, no le respondí porque no había visto el mensaje, es un contratiempo normal y común, como el que tuvo él, y así se lo diría. Cogí el móvil para escribirlo, pero me di cuenta de la hora…quizá lo despertaba si le escribía…y además no contestaría seguramente hasta mañana de todos modos… Dejé el aparato sobre el buró y me metí en las sábanas, y me obligué a tranquilizarme para dormir sin sueño y para convencerme de que en verdad no pasaba nada, sólo dos contratiempos en el mismo día.

Al día siguiente me desperté sola y, como siempre, un poco tarde. No había ruido en la casa, lo que me pareció muy raro dado que Mina estaba aquí. Antes de levantarme de la cama cogí el móvil de nuevo y volví a ver el mensaje de Darien… Tenía tantas ganas de responderle y de verlo de nuevo… Salí de la cama y fui a la cocina, donde Ami y Mina ya preparaban el desayuno.

-¿Cómo es posible tanto silencio?- les pregunté al entrar, pero ninguna me hizo mucho caso. Ami estaba absorta entre preparar la comida y leer el periódico, y Mina estaba como ida, parecía más dormida que despierta. Siguiendo la tendencia general, continué en silencio, mientras sacaba unos botes de jugo del refrigerador y los cubiertos de un cajón. Unos minutos después todas desayunábamos, y yo le respondía a Darien.

"_Haces bien en sentirlo mucho, pero no puedo martirizarte más porque ayer dejé el móvil lejos de mí y no vi tu mensaje hasta muy tarde…así que estamos iguales. ¿Puedo escoger aún la opción de hacer algo hoy?"_

Volví a leer el mensaje antes de presionar el botón de "enviar"… sí, creo que sonaba bien. Por fin lo envié y me quedé con una sonrisa tonta en la boca que Mina notó pronto.

-¿Y esa sonrisa? ¿Acaso le estamos escribiendo a Darien? ¿Acaso Darien nos escribió antes y merecía una respuesta?- me preguntó con un tono muy sarcástico.

-Sí.- contesté con la boca llena, y antes de que pudiera regodearse, le quité las palabras de la boca.- Y sí, me lo dijiste.- me miró mal por no haberla dejado terminar, pero enseguida reímos y Ami, como siempre tan prudente, sólo me sonrió.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, Ami y yo decidimos que Mina tendría que lavar los trastes. Bueno, era evidente que Ami había cocinado, así que no iba a lavar, y yo tampoco quería hacerlo, así que decidí yo que Mina lavaría y Ami me secundó, así que salí corriendo de la cocina a la ducha… si pensaba hacer algo hoy, estaría bien empezar por ducharme y vestirme… Dejé el móvil al lado de la ducha… era una tontería, pero quería estar pendiente de la respuesta de Darien, aunque no pudiera contestar ni nada…

Salí de la ducha sin mensaje, pero con menos mugre, y eso siempre está muy bien… y bueno, también con mejor humor. Después de lo de ayer, mi optimismo forzado estaba a mil, y quizá Darien se estaba duchando también, o paseando a Fritz o cualquier cosa…pero hoy seguro que nos veríamos.

Me puse crema y salí del baño enredada en la toalla para cambiarme. Me puse a elegir la ropa interior, tratando, para qué me engaño, de verme sexy pero no planeada… haha… Podía pasar cualquier cosa... Escogí unos bóxers pequeños y ajustados, y un sujetador gris, del mismo color que el resorte de los bóxers… se veía bien. Y ahí estaba yo, admirándome felizmente en el espejo, cuando la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió con un gran estruendo, azotando contra la pared. ¡Ya está! ¡Ahora sí que ha llegado Terminator, el mundo como lo conocemos ha acabado! ¡Los Marcianos llegaron ya! Pero cuando pude superar el susto y ver cuál era el alboroto, me di cuenta de que era mucho más cercano a lo que decía de lo que yo esperaba. Rei estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, empezaba a hablar y no terminaba y daba vuelta como loca.

Yo no entendía lo que pasaba, pero sí entendí que estaba medio desnuda y que esto era una situación tipo May-Day. Cerré la puerta y me senté en la cama, esperando a que Rei se calmara y dejando el tema del medio desnudo de lado. Como la marciana no se calmaba, tuve que tomar cartas en el asunto.

-¡Rei! ¡Qué pasa!- subí la voz desde la cama.

-Hino está aquí, en Tokio…- la miré de lado sin entender.

-Tú eres Hino… tú estás en Tokio… Espera, ¿no tenías que estar en Osaka?- seguía sin entender nada.

-Sí, tenía que estar, pero no fui, y ahora el gobernador Hino está aquí, y quiere comer conmigo.- terminó, dejándose ir en la cama. Ahhh…ahora todo tenía sentido, y no por eso el problema era menor, sino todo lo contrario.

-¿Tu…tu padre está en Tokio? ¿Y quiere verte?- tartamudeé y Rei sólo levantó la cabeza para asentir.

-Serena, tienes que salvarme de esta, por favor. Ven a comer con nosotros, las cosas irán mucho más civilizadas si estás tú.- en verdad, Rei estaba histérica y muerta de miedo.

-Rei, con todo respeto, nunca mi presencia ha detenido los exabruptos de tu padre…y seguro que no le viene nada bien que llegues conmigo a la comida.-

-No, no…vamos a estar en un sitio público, no puede perder la compostura, además, me dijo que podía llevar a alguien de confianza, y ambas sabemos que se refiere a ti.- suspiré con pesar.

-Vale, te acompaño. ¿A dónde vamos a ir a comer?-

-No lo sé, pero ya sabes qué tipo de sitio será… Por favor, vístete lo más rápido que puedas, Ishido estará aquí en media hora.- el buen Ishido, el chofer del padre de Rei.

-¿Aquí en media hora? ¿Diste por hecho que iba a ir antes de preguntarme?- sabía que lo haría, pero de todos modos, no era manera de hacer las cosas.

-Discúlpame, Serena, pero no podía presentarme sola…sabes cómo es, y más después de que no fui a Osaka este fin de semana.- traté de quitar mi cara de mala leche, entendía a Rei, ella quería quedarse aquí con su novio y sus amigos a disfrutar el fin de semana.

-Vale, me cambio y estoy lista antes de que llegue Ishido.- me levanté de la cama y Rei también, y se dirigió a la puerta. Justo en ese momento sonó mi móvil, y la pantalla marcaba el número de Darien. Rei se quedó parada, esperando a que contestara.

-Anda con Ami, ahora salgo.- le dije y cerré la puerta antes de contestar. Quería hablar a solas con él. Suspiré y contesté.- ¿Moshi, moshi?-

-Buenos días, Pandora, ¿ya despierta?- se sentía tan bien escuchar su voz… Me senté en la cama y me relajé un momento, sonriendo y moviendo mi pie en el suelo.

-Claro que ya estoy despierta, ¿qué cosas piensa de mí, Doctor? ¿Que duerno hasta muy tarde?- ambos reímos.

-La verdad es que sí, por eso no te llamé antes, pero luego vi tu mensaje, y pensé que quizá te habías caído de la cama.- oí cómo tomaba un sorbo de algo, seguro que era café… y yo muy gustosa me caería de la cama si él cayera también conmigo.

-Debiste de haber llamado antes.- dije de repente con pesar. Sí, así Rei no me hubiera encontrado aquí ya… o ya tendría planes… bueno, eso no…porque igualmente los cancelaría, y sería más difícil.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ya es muy tarde para ti y tienes que ir a la cama?- rió de nuevo, pero desgraciadamente no era broma; no lo podría ver hoy.

-Es que surgió algo, y ya no podré hacer otros planes hoy.- carajo, odio a mis amigas.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Está todo bien?- no, no estaba bien…yo quería pasar el día contigo…

-Sí, bueno, yo sí estoy bien, pero Rei tiene un problema en el que necesita que la ayude y no puedo zafarme, ya le dije que sí…- seguía con un inmenso pesar en mi voz.

-¿Es algo de la universidad? ¿Quieren que las ayude?- sonreí para mí. En verdad se escuchaba como que quería ayudar, y eso me hizo muy feliz, pero para mi desgracia, eso no se podía.

-Muchas gracias, pero esto es más de índole familiar.-

-Y entonces no te veré hoy…- por un momento se oyó tan decepcionado como yo.

-No, lo siento… en verdad quería…- no supe cómo terminar la frase.

-No te preocupes, Pandora, tu amiga tiene una urgencia y hay muchos más días.- dijo tomando otro sorbo y sonando normal de nuevo.

-Sí, eso creo…- me forcé a sonreír, esperando que la sonrisa se escuchara en mi voz.

-Es que así es.- reímos y nos quedamos un momento en silencio.- Entonces, creo que Fritz me tendrá para él solo todo el día…- reímos de nuevo.

-Le tengo envidia a Fritz.- y esta vez la sonrisa salió por sí sola.

-Yo también, está echado, con la panza en el suelo, y no se preocupa por nada… pero, en honor a la verdad, envidio más a Rei.- ay, su retórica, su maldita perfecta retórica.

-Créeme que no le tienes envidiar en casi nada, pero ya luego te contaré.-

-Muy bien, entonces te veré mañana en clases, y quizá se nos ocurra algo para después, ¿no?- oh, sí, no pasaba nada, nos veríamos mañana, podía irme tranquila a la comida con Rei, y mañana tal vez tendría a Darien para mí sola.

-Muy pertinente, Doctor, como siempre.- fingí tono propio.

-Claro que muy pertinente.- reímos.- Hasta mañana, Pandora.

-Hasta mañana, Darien.-

Colgué la llamada y me quedé un momento más sentada. Suspiré y me levanté, dejando atrás toda la llamada. En la noche tendría tiempo para repasarla mentalmente y fantasear, pero ahora, había "elegido" ir con Rei, y tenía que estar ahí mentalmente también. Escogí rápidamente algo para ponerme. Unos pantalones negros, una blusa de cuello de tortuga del mismo color y unas botas color camello…sí, eso bastaría. Me apresuré al baño a secarme el cabello y a maquillarme. Bendito sea el ruido de la secadora que cubría los gritos de Rei de "Serena, apresúrate" "Serena, se hace tarde"… Traté de ignorarla y no salir a gritarle que había dejado de ver a Darien por ir con ella… bueno, creo que nunca haría eso realmente, y que además no serviría de nada, pues, como bien se demostró, ella sabía de antemano que yo lo haría, y creo que ella lo haría también…con más malas palabras que yo, pero lo haría.

Me hice un moño bajo con raya en medio, elegante y sencillo, me pinté una línea en los ojos, me puse un poco de vaselina roja en los labios y ya estaba lista. Regresé a mi habitación por el abrigo y la bolsa.

-¡Ya, histérica! ¡Ya estoy lista!- le grité al aire mientras salía de mi cuarto ya con mi bolso en mano.- Y mira, me vestí decente.- dije dando la vuelta

-Sí, eso veo. Aún en contra de tus costumbres, parece que causarás buena impresión al gobernador Hino.- bromeó ella, al parecer de regreso a su humor normal, cuanto menos aparentemente.

-No es como que vamos a ver al emperador, ¿sabes?- le seguí el tono.

-Bueno, semejante, el protocolo es casi igual de estricto.-

-Lamento comentar que, aunque respeto mucho a tu padre, ¡no es el emperador!- probablemente el emperador era más laxo.

-Eso lo sé yo, pero parece que él no… Lamento de verdad haberte llamado así como así, no estaba planeado nada de esto; es uno de sus monitoreos de rutina de mi vida, aunque él diga que es "Convivencia Padre e Hija" porque hace mucho que no nos vemos y no fui a Osaka.- bajé la cabeza un momento, intentando no mostrar que no había llamado, había llegado, y que en verdad esta vez me pesaba el plan que había cancelado para ir con ella. Hoy era importante para mí ver a Darien, pero también sé cómo son las cosas con Rei y su padre, y sé que no necesitaba mis achaques ahora… eso sí, de la culpa hoy en la noche nadie la libraba… Levanté la cabeza y sonreí.

-Lo sé, pero mírale el lado chistoso, ¡seguro que vamos en limusina!- comenté lo primero que se me ocurrió, y que además en verdad era muy gracioso. El tipo de vida de mi familia no era de limusinas, y siempre estaba bien sentirse como en una peli surrealista de vez en cuando.

-Claro que iremos en limusina, Ishido debe estar a nada de llegar… no sé cómo te puede gustar todo eso, es horrible.- hizo cara de asco, y tenía razón.

-Yo sé que es horrible, pero es como estar en una obra de teatro.-

-Bien, entonces repasamos el guión.- me dijo mientras se ponía el abrigo y se ponía en pose.

-¿Lo ves? Hasta guión tenemos.- opté por seguir por el camino de lo chistoso para tratar de animarla, pero por desgracia para mí esto no era la vida real, y para ella sí.

-Sí, sí, tienes razón, es barrocamente horrible, pero no me queda más… Volviendo al guión, luego de las fórmulas de cortesía y de preguntarte por tus padres, el gobernador Hino tratará de llevar la charla al terreno de los estudios…-

-Y yo diré que nos va muy bien y que las tesis van perfectas, ¿no?-

-Muy bien, señorita Tsukino, respuesta correcta. Y ahora, por el millón de dólares, cuando te pregunte qué hacemos para divertirnos y quiénes son nuestros amigos, tú dirás…- abrió mucho los ojos, implicando que respondiera correctamente.

-¿Mmm? ¿Vamos al café y nos reunimos en casa? ¿Ami, Mina, Lita… y Diamante?- yo cerré un ojo como intentando adivinar.

-Ahá, y algunas veces Mal, a él le tiene cierto aprecio también… porque además no me creerá que llevamos una vida de monjas precisamente.-

-Claro, claro.- comenté, asombrada de repente por la capacidad mitómana de Rei… no sabía que para mentir se necesitaba tanta gracia, y mejor tenerlo en cuenta de ahora en adelante, ya que al parecer mi época de mentir a mis padres recién había comenzado ahora y no en la adolescencia… para mentir hay que crear todo un universo factible al parecer, no sólo ocultar o mentir sobre un hecho… interesante…

-Otra cosa, a Ante mejor no lo menciones, la vez pasada mi padre no se quedó con la mejor impresión, y ni cómo explicarle que Ante normalmente es bien portado, pero que ese día tenía dos vueltas más de cuerda…-

-Ok, Ante no, Mal sí…- asentía y negaba sin sentido con la cabeza.

-Sí, algunos amigos, así nada más.- claro, nada más… espero que no pregunte nada más…

-Entendido, Capitán.- hice el gesto militar con la mano en la cabeza.

-¡Muy bien, Serena!- me regresó la burla, pero con tono de abuela tierna.

-¡Soy la mejor alumna! ¡Le voy a decir a mi profesor que me dé un premio!- como adolecente pestañeé e hice un gesto soñador, pero la cara de Rei se transformó.

-¡Serena! ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de ese pequeño detalle? ¡Espero que entiendas que Chiba no existe en este mundo!- juro solemnemente que ni pensé en Darien cuando hice el comentario anterior…y si Rei conociera lo que yo conozco de él, nunca, nunca, nunca osaría referirse a nada de él como pequeño… hahaha…

-¿Darien no existe?- fingí tristeza y ganas de llorar

-¡No en este mundo!-

-¿Darien no existe?- seguí con el gesto de sorber el llanto.

-¡Obvio que no, Serena Tonta!- comenzó a desesperarse.

-¡Claro que no se lo voy a decir! ¿Quién me crees?- cambié de tono, a uno más normal y de que su comentario estaba de más.

-Por si las dudas, como últimamente tienes la cabeza en otro lado, repetiré mi punto: si le dices a mi padre que te acuestas con tu profesor, a pesar de lo mucho que te estima y a tus padres, no va a permitir que su hija, o sea yo, vuelva a ser amiga de alguien con tus costumbres poco edificantes.- estuve a punto de decirle lo mal situada que estaba mi cabeza como para cancelar a Darien para ir con ella, pero su expresión me partió de risa, y no pude mantenerme enfadada.

-¿Poco edificantes?- repetí mientras reía.

-Sabes que yo no creo eso, pero por desgracias Hino Keitaro es casi un Daimio de la era Tokugawa, así que mejor no tentar a la suerte…- volvió a empezar a ponerse nerviosa, y eso cortó mi broma. Miré el reloj, era hora, sería mejor comenzar a bajar.

-¿Lista?- pregunté abriendo la puerta del departamento.- Porque yo sí.

-La verdad no, pero no hay otra forma. Sere, gracias en verdad por ayudarme, te debo una.- sonreí de lado y ella también.

-Tranquila, yo estaré ahí para salvarte de cualquier cosa.- no sabía cómo, ni sabía tampoco cómo podía mi presencia resultar tranquilizante, pero aquí íbamos.

-Lo sé, y lamento si estropeé alguno de tus planes… En verdad te debo una.- dijo sinceramente, y yo sólo asentí.

-Ya que tienes tantas ganas de deberme algo, págame no haciendo menciones poco edificantes de Darien en una semana…-

-Lo pensaré de acuerdo a tu actuación.- los cambios de humor de esta mujer son impresionantes, hace un rato hablaba como gatito muerto de miedo, y ahora otra vez es la reina marciana… pobre Zafiro…

-Romeo, Romeo…- grité con tono teatral mientras salíamos a las escaleras.- ¡Auch! ¡No me empujes!

-¿Qué prefieres un empujón o un Seppuku si llegamos tarde?-

-Como a mí no me tocaría, con toda sinceridad te puedo decir que prefiero tu muerte sanguinaria.- dije tranquilamente mientras bajábamos.

-¿Sí? A veces pienso que yo también.- respondió en el mismo tono, como hablando del clima.

El camino fue muy tranquilo, demasiado para mi gusto. Ishido era de las personas más amables que conocía. Era el hombre que más horas al día pasaba con el señor Hino, cosa que no le deseaba a nadie, y aún así siempre tenía una sonrisa y unos modales impecables. También era sumamente discreto, nunca le contaba al gobernador las gamberradas que solíamos hacer en la limusina cuando nos subíamos, pero esta vez Rei en verdad estaba nerviosa y no estaba la atmósfera como para jugar a Paris Hilton. Esta vez no era como las anteriores y sospecho que tenía que ver con su relación con Zafiro que, aunque no lo dijera, se estaba tornando importante para ella y su padre no debía ni oler siquiera nada al respecto. Por un momento pensé que podía entenderla a través de mi relación con Darien, pero la situación de Rei era más desesperante sin duda. Mi relación era peligrosa por un rango definido de tiempo, mientras fuéramos profesor y alumna, pero no más allá de eso, y si no fuera por eso, no tendría razón para ocultárselo a mis padres, pero Rei tenía que ocultar eso y todo lo demás que la hacía ser ella.

Llegamos por fin a un impresionante restaurante francés que yo no sabía que existía en Tokio. Rei me repitió mil veces que me necesitaba sobria, e Ishido nos abrió la puerta, cuestión completamente innecesaria, pero obligada para él, y bajamos. En un último intento por hacer sonreír a Rei, me puse a hablar en francés pedante con el recepcionista, cuya reacción fue extra amable y lame culos cuando le dijimos que la reserva estaba a nombre de Hino Keitaro.

Rei no rió, sólo se limitó a seguir al hombre hasta un salón privado, y antes de entrar alcancé a susurrarle "respira" y ella lo hizo, como un último recurso-deseo de paz. El gobernador estaba sentado de espaldas a nosotras, pero enseguida oyó la puerta se puso de pie y sonrió. Primero saludó a Rei con un muy robótico abrazo-palmada, correspondido de la misma manera por Rei.

-Serena, hija, ¡qué gusto me da verte! Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía el gusto de saludarte…creo que desde la fiesta de año nuevo en Villa Hino. ¿Cómo están tus padres?- me saludo con una leve palmada en el hombro.

-Hino-sama.- me incliné.-Muchas gracias, es igualmente un gusto verlo. Mis padres están bien, como siempre.- sé que el hombre era casi un ogro, pero conmigo siempre era muy amable…quizá era porque cuando murió la madre de Rei mi madre la adoptó casi, e hizo de todo para que se sintiera acompañada. Una vez que pasaron las fórmulas de cortesía, como les decía Rei, todos nos sentamos.

-Reiko, hiciste muy bien en invitar a Serena, justamente a eso me refería con lo de traer a la comida a una amiga de toda tu confianza.- sí bueno, a eso y a que tengan a alguien que rompa la tensión que ninguno de los dos sabe manejar.

-Claro, Otou-san, sabes que nadie es más que mi confianza que Serena.- respondió Rei con tono amable, lo cual me tranquilizó…si las cosas seguían así, cabía la posibilidad de salir de aquí con todas nuestras extremidades completas.

-Gracias por aceptarme en su comida con Rei, Hino-sama.- sí, sí, hagamos todos como que yo vine a convivir lindamente con la familia feliz.

-Al contrario, Serena, a ti por aceptar. Tuve que mover muchos compromisos para estar aquí, pero no me arrepiento, no tenemos mucho tiempo para compartir Rei y yo.- desde que murió Akane, creo que ninguno de los dos supo llevar el dolor de la pérdida, y el espacio que se generó entre el gobernador y Rei creció tanto que ya no era realmente salvable. Un silencio incómodo tomó lugar, y el señor Hino siguió.- Pero díganme, ¿cómo va la escuela?- yo miré de reojo a Rei para que se tranquilizara, yo recordaba mi línea.

-Muy bien, como siempre, ahora con un poco más de carga por la tesis, pero todo marcha por bien camino.-

-Rei me comentó que se graduarán juntas.- dijo mientras ordenaba una botella de vino.

-Sí…- dudé un momento… ¿ensayamos esta línea?- Estábamos pensando en hacer una fiesta de graduación juntas, todas nosotras… bueno, si no le molesta.- ay…creo que la conversación no tenía que ir por aquí.

-No es molestia, para nada, las amigas de Rei son bienvenidas a Villa Hino si quieren aceptar nuestra hospitalidad.- con cada palabra de su padre, Rei se ponía más y más roja, hasta que al final explotó.

-¡Ni se te ocurra, Padre!- y aquí vamos…

-Rei…- la regañé entre dientes.

-¡Haremos la fiesta en un casino como la gente normal!- ¿ah, sí? ¿Y desde cuándo éramos gente normal?

-Rei…- repetí por lo bajo.

-No, Serena. Villa Hino es un museo, no podríamos poner música, ni bailar ni nada de lo que hacen las personas normales en una fiesta de graduación… no, no, no.- comenzó casi a gritar, menos mal que estábamos en un privado.

-Sólo digo que es algo que podemos discutir tranquilamente.- le dije igualmente entre dientes, con tono un poco más duro.

-No te molestes, Serena, parece que el afán compulsivo de Reiko por contradecir todo lo que digo no desaparece a pesar del tiempo.- no creo recordar una situación tan incómoda como esta en mucho, mucho tiempo… no quería parecer de parte del gobernador, pero tampoco podía apoyar a Rei para que esto se volviera una batalla campal.

-Hino-sama, si me permite, yo propondría hacer ambas cosas, la fiesta en el casino, y si Usted aún lo quiere así, la recepción en Villa Hino, y así todos…- comencé, pero me interrumpió cambiando de tema.

-Bueno, hablemos de cosas más interesantes; ¿qué hacen ustedes cuando no están en la escuela? ¿Qué tal sus amigos?- sonrió forzadamente el señor Hino. Miré a Rei que intentaba serenarse, y dejé el tema por la paz.

-¿Amigos? Sí, claro, los de siempre, Ami, que es mi compañera de piso, Lita, Minako, Malachite…-

-¿Malachite? Hace tiempo que no lo veo por el fraccionamiento, pero me encuentro a sus padres por las mañanas haciendo su caminata diaria… un buen chico sin duda.- sonreí, menos mal, parecía que las cosas iban regresando a la calma, pero Rei no las iba a dejar permanecer así, ¿verdad?

-¿Ves que todo es como te dije por teléfono, Padre?- apuntó con sarcasmo.

-No dudaba de ti, Reiko, y no me gusta que insinúes que mis preguntas a Serena son con el afán de investigarlas, no es así. Soy un padre que se interesa por las cosas de su hija, y eso es todo.- comenzó él a subir el tono de nuevo, azotando la servilleta de tela en la mesa, y como hoy yo me sentí Super Man, metí nuevamente las manos para que la cosa no se fuera más de lado.

-Mis padres estuvieron aquí esta semana, junto con mi hermano y la hermana de Malachite.- Keitaro respiró profundo y volvió su vista a mí.

-Me alegra mucho, de verdad me gustaría pasar a saludarlos más a menudo a todos, y de paso aprovechar para invitarlos personalmente a la fiesta de compromiso de Reiko.-

-Su auto se descompuso en el camino y…- de repente me cayó el balde de agua fría de lo que había dicho, y me quedé callada, sin saber qué estaba diciendo antes… Había olvidado completamente ese tema… yo no pensaba que fuera tan en serio, y de repente ya no había ni Super Man ni leches…

-Espero que tú, como amiga de Rei, puedas ayudarla a planear todo, Serena, porque mi hija se ha desentendido totalmente del tema.- ¿Que qué?

-¿Yo? Eh…claro…sí…- miré a Rei sin saber por dónde seguir la conversación, y menos mal en ese momento llegó el vino, y yo casi me tomo la copa de un trago… Houston, tenemos un problema… o quizá, más bien ocho.

-Padre, quedamos que no hablaríamos de ese tema.- pidió Rei con la voz de un hilo.

-¿Por qué no hablar, Reiko? Serena es tu mejor amiga, y es de toda nuestra confianza.- creo que este señor tenía otra Serena en la cabeza que no era yo.

-¿Cuándo dijiste que era la fiesta, Rei?- le pregunté como si fuera algo de lo que habláramos, y la verdad es que no había nada más lejos de la realidad…lo hablamos una vez, en una borrachera de esas sentimentales, y decidimos que nunca más lo haríamos… y así había sido.

-Tengo programado que la fiesta sea dos semanas después de la graduación, así que no quedará mucho tiempo y todo debe ser perfecto.- comentó con orgullo.

-¿Dos semanas después?- me fui haciendo pequeña en mi asiento, y seguro que tenía la cara más extraña del mundo… ¿y ahora? ¿Por qué no podía ser todo como cuando éramos pequeñas y Keitaro era un político más, estricto, pero nada más, que saludaba por las mañanas a mis padres y entraba a desayunar a casa cuando lo invitaban después de salir a caminar?

-Padre, la fecha jamás la aclaramos tú y yo.- reclamó Rei, pero no era un reclamo como tal, pues sabía que no había cómo discutir eso.

-¿Será una fiesta muy grande?- seguí con mis preocupaciones, ¿qué íbamos a hacer? ¿Existía algún programa barato de Mtv que ayudara en estos casos, como los de los Sweet sixteen? Keitaro ignoró a su hija y me respondió.

-Tiene que serlo, como corresponde al enlace de dos familias como las nuestras, será una gran fiesta.- podía ver en los ojos del gobernador que veía la fiesta dentro de su cabeza.

-¿Cree que el tiempo bastará, Hino-Sama? Es decir, ¿dos semanas después de la graduación?-

-Padre, dejemos ese tema, por favor.- suplicó Rei molesta. Pero Keitaro la ignoró nuevamente.

-Bastará. Después de todo, la fiesta será sólo un trámite. Rei y Kaitou están comprometidos desde pequeños, este momento es sólo da culminación de nuestros deseos.- ¿los deseos de quién? Seguro que no los de Rei, ni los de cómo se llame… Miré hacia abajo sin saber qué decir; el gobernador tenía la mirada más orgullosa que había visto en mi vida y Rei estaba a dos de hacerse Seppuku ella sola.- Así que desde este momento tú y tu familia están invitados.-

-Se lo agradezco, Hino-sama, es…todo un honor.- dije con un sarcasmo muy amargo que él no notó.

-¿Podemos comer como gente normal y dejar este tema para después, Padre?- pidió Rei con verdadera desesperación.

-Ya que parece que a Reiko le incomoda hablar del tema, dejémoslo de lado por ahora.- apenas alcancé a levantar la vista y a medio esbozar una sonrisa de lado, para volver mi mirada al plato vacío.

-Sé que no estás muy familiarizada con estas tradiciones, Serena, tu educación es diferente, y eso está bien porque es lo que tu cultura y estrato social requieren, pero para una familia noble japonesa, es importante asegurar que este tipo de uniones garanticen los blasones de nuestro clan. Los jóvenes de nuestras familias concretan sus enlaces desde que son pequeños, y las familias estamos de acuerdo en ello, al igual que ellos.- hizo un esfuerzo para explicarme su visión del mundo sin hacerme sentir mal, bien pudo haberme llamado clase media y de moral distraída, pero todo ese sistema de pensamiento seguía estando mal para mí…eso estaba bien hace un par de siglos… hice un desfuerzo inmenso para no decir nada al respecto.- Reiko sabe y conoce su deber como una Hino, y estoy seguro que lo aceptará gustosa.- yo sólo atiné a sonreír forzadamente y miré a Rei para que no dijera nada. ¿Se dará cuenta de sus incongruencias? Por un lado dice que Rei rechaza todo lo que viene de él, y luego dice que aceptará esa decisión… ¿Y si todos viviéramos en una novela romántica barata y Rei termina enamorándose de Kaitou?

-¿Ordenamos ya?- propuso Rei haciendo un esfuerzo por contenerse.

-Sí, sí. Muero de hambre.- con la boca llena era más difícil discutir y tratar de mantener la elegancia al mismo tiempo. Rei pidió lo primero que vio en el menú y se levantó al baño.- Todo se ve genial en el menú, parece verdaderamente un restaurante muy bueno, Hino-sama. Mi madre estará contenta de saber que hay restaurantes franceses tan buenos en Tokio.-

-Me alegra que te guste. Reiko se quejó cuando le dije dónde deseaba que nos reuniéramos; no comprendo a veces el afán de mi hija por ir en contra de todo lo que quiero para ella, y créeme, Serena, que sólo es por su bien.- me encogí de hombros, en un gesto que le hizo gracia al señor Hino. No dudaba que el creyera eso y que sus intenciones fueran buenas, pero no lograba nada así…y sin duda que no era lo mejor para Rei.- Ahora que ella no está, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta, pero sólo entre nosotros dos.- yo asentí, pero la culpa me atacaba… era toda una mentirosa.- Espero contar con tu discreción.- volví a asentir. Doble mentirosa, le respondería mentiras, y le diría a Rei qué me había preguntado… mentirosa, mentirosa. Me preparé para sonar convincente a lo que viniera.- ¿Mi hija sale con alguien? Es decir, con algún muchacho…-

-No.- me apresuré a responder, tratando de mantenerle la mirada, y siendo Hino-sama un hombre de pocas palabras, se dio por bien servido.

-Eso me da tranquilidad, gracias. De verdad me atormentaba pensar que este tiempo que le he permitido estudiar sola haya servido para que, estando aquí sola y sintiéndose "libre", como ella dice, se enredara en alguna relación poco conveniente para su nombre y reputación con algún muchachito poco digno de ella.- me dolió mucho su comentario, y me dolió mucho más saber que yo iba a darle la razón en mi respuesta…si conociera a Zafiro…era de todo menos alguien inconveniente y… bueno, en realidad, todo lo que fuera normal era malo para el gobernador, y yo sólo me preguntaba si él nunca fue alguien "normal"…

-Es difícil tener cualquier relación ahora con todo el trabajo de la tesis y lo que se viene.- bueno, dije difícil, no imposible, técnicamente no mentía.

-Claro, me haces sentir más tranquilo. A veces pienso que Rei quiere olvidarse de todo lo que está detrás, de sus orígenes…-

-No creo que ella olvide fácilmente de dónde viene.- comenté en un sentido que Keitaro no logró entender.

-Gracias Serena, gracias por tu sinceridad.- la, la, la…- A veces es difícil lidiar con Reiko.-

-Lo sé.- dije riendo y él rió también.

-No sé de dónde sacó ese temperamento.- usted, no se ve mucho al espejo, ¿verdad?

-De entre todo lo que podría decirle, esté seguro de que está rodeada de gente que la quiere y se preocupa por ella.- dije para quitarme la culpa por tanta mentira, él podría entenderlo como quisiera, pero eso era verdad, verdad pura y dura.

-Gracias, Serena, con amigas como tú, seguramente mi hija logrará terminar esta aventura loca de sus estudios correctamente.- cambié de tema para no tener que mentir más, creo que el señor Hino me aprecia, pero también sabe muy poco de mí en realidad y, como decía Rei, de mis costumbres "poco edificantes"…no creo que mi yo real le causara tanta gracia…debimos haber traído a Ami…

-Aunque todo se ve genial en el menú, de una vez puedo asegurarle que los Croissants no serán nunca como los de mi madre.- sonreí y él también.

-Eso es definitivo, Simone hace los mejores Croissants del mundo. Me mandó una canasta en su fiesta de Navidad, no duró mucho.- sonrió.- Creo que encontraré una escusa un día de estos para dar una vuelta por casa de tus padres y tomar chocolate caliente con Croissants.-

-También puedo sugerirle que le mande otra canasta.- el señor Hino rió sinceramente.

-Eso también sería una buena idea.- Rei regresó y se sentó.

-Sólo hablaron de comida espero.- comentó seria, sin querer mostrar su preocupación.

-De comida francesa.- le dije de lado.

-A Serena, contrario a ti, Reiko, le pareció excelente elección este lugar.- dijo por encima de su menú.

-Echo de menos la comida de mi madre.- me encogí de hombros.

-Al menos eso tendremos que agradecerle a mi Padre, y sabes que no es nada en contra de la comida, sólo que no me gustan estos lugares, Padre.- ¡que le traigan su comida y que se llene la boca!

-Sí, ya veo, de nuevo tu afán por no aceptar el mundo del que vienes, Reiko, pero ya aprenderás en el futuro.- bueno, no sé a quién culpar, ninguno da tregua…

Un rato después, ambas subíamos las escaleras a mi casa, con cara de haber regresado de la guerra. Llevábamos mucho rato en silencio, quería dejarla pensar, pero también decirle que aquí estaba.

-Arderé en el peor de los infiernos, soy una mentirosa.- hice como que lloraba mientras arrastraba mis pies por las escaleras.

-Sí, claro, como si tú creyeras en el infierno.- se burló Rei.

-Oh, no…y por si fuera poco, Nietzsche me desconocerá por decir que existe el infierno.- dramaticé.

-Serena, de verdad, gracias por acompañarme, te debo una y muy grande.- dijo sin mirarme.

-Por nada, sólo no quiero imaginarme la cara te tu padre cuando sepa que le he estado mintiendo.- seguro que me mete a la cárcel o algo…

-Esta reunión tenía por objeto que rodara mi cabeza, lo sé…- a veces no sé quién es más exagerado, si Rei o su padre.

-Qué bueno entonces que no mencioné el coche, si se entera que lo vendiste por la moto…- comenté como si fuera una cosa que en verdad pudiera habérseme salido.

-Sí, entre otras cosas que no mencionaste, esa debo agradecerla también.- dijo con sarcasmo.-La verdad es que estoy en un gran lío y no sé cómo acabará… Siento haberte puerto en este apuro, pero eres la única que sabe cómo son las cosas y…- a Rei le costaba ponerse sentimental, no sabía cómo terminar la frase, y yo la corté para ayudarla.

-Podría haber mencionado también que cuando fuimos a Paris con mis padres sí que te gustaban ese tipo de restaurantes.- comencé graciosa, pero su mirada me cortó.- Ya pensaremos en algo, lo prometo…-

-Gracias, sí que es necesario, si fuera por mí, alargaría la graduación indefinidamente, ese día será el final de todo…es como tener una sentencia sobre tu cabeza todo el tiempo, y aunque me haga tonta para no pensar, llegará el día inevitablemente.- habíamos llegado al descanso de las escaleras afuera de mi puerta y ahí nos quedamos unos minutos.

-No necesitamos pensar en eso hoy, sí necesitamos hacerlo, pero no hoy.- la miré a los ojos.- ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? Aún queda comida de mi madre…-

-Siempre consigues hacerme sentir mejor, tú y la comida de Simone.-

-Bueno, además, así me puedes ayudar a decidir qué cara poner mañana cuando vea a Darien.- cambié el tema a uno menos nocivo.

-Oh, Darien, es cierto… vuelve a existir… ¿Cuánto es lo que debo de abstenerme de insultarlo? ¿Dos días?- bromeó.

-Una semana, ¡una semana!-

-Vaya, parece que le vendí mi alma al diablo, pero no diremos que no tengo honor, lo intentaré…- me giré para meter la llave en la puerta y escuché a Rei suspirar como buscando quitar todo aquello de su cabeza.

-¿Serena?- me giré a verla y asentí.

-Ya sé, ni una palabra.- ella sonrió, y mientras entrábamos, fue como si todo estuviera bien.

-Será una larga semana.- dijo regresando al tema de Darien.

Dentro, Ami estaba con Taiki en la mesa jugando lo que parecía algún tipo de juego de preguntas. Rei y yo nos miramos y decidimos que podríamos sacudirnos un poco el estrés de la comida haciendo un poco el payaso con ellos. Saludamos y nos sentamos junto a ellos. Decidimos jugar por equipos, Ami y Taiki contra Rei y yo. La cosa iba bastante empatada, pero, contra lo que podría esperarse, Rei y yo estábamos un poco adelante. No podía creer que le estábamos ganando a los súper nerds, y, como era lógico y normal en Rei y en mí, no dejábamos de burlarnos, cuestión que al parecer mató nuestros súper poderes, porque en poco tiempo ellos dieron la vuelta al juego, y ganaron finalmente como era de esperarse desde un principio.

Cuando terminamos el juego, Ami dijo por lo bajo que planeaban ver una peli, lo que entendimos rápidamente como un "váyanse, por favor", pero la jodimos un poco, en plan "ah, hace mucho que quería ver esa peli, gracias por invitarnos a verla con ustedes"… pero luego nos fuimos a mi habitación, dejando a dos muy sonrojados nerds en la sala.

Rei me pidió mi computadora y se puso en Skype con Zafiro un rato. Yo me tumbé a leer, y más tarde llamé a Mal…recordaba vagamente algo de unos planes en Kyoto este fin de semana, pero acordamos que como teníamos la fiesta de Haruka y Michiru, iríamos algún otro fin de semana.

Cuando ya no pude más con mi libro me tiré hacia atrás en la cama y me quedé mirando al techo y pensando en Darien. El estrés ya había pasado un poco después de la histeria inicial, y ahora sólo tenía muchas, muchas ganas de verlo. Sabía que sería un poco extraño la próxima vez que nos viéramos, pero seguramente eso también pasaría pronto. Lo vería en clase mañana por la mañana, y eso ayudaría, ya que lo vería en un terreno "neutro" y luego quizá ya hablaría con él, y sería más tranquilo después de haber estado con él casi dos horas en un salón de clase.

Sí, creo que así irían las cosas… esperaba no ser demasiado expresiva cuando lo viera, pero de alguna manera mostrarle que tenía muchísimas ganas de verlo…ahhh… tenía ganas de besarlo, de estar con él tumbada en el sillón hasta que las ganas no pudieran más y… sí, sí, quería la revancha…lo deseaba, pero aún más que eso, quería estar sentada en el suelo de su sala charlando y, no sé, que las cosas sólo fueran simples y normales…y salir de nuevo a cenar, y tenerlo desnudo sólo para mí… Joder, en verdad estaba mal de la cabeza por este hombre…sólo tenía día y medio de no verlo, y ya me estaba volviendo loquita, loquita…

Mi móvil sonó justo en medio de mis cavilaciones, y me puse inmensamente feliz, seguro que era Darien y llamaba para darme las buenas noches. Cogí el aparato, pero no, era mi madre… Decepcionada contesté, y tuve suerte de que ella no lo notara, pues seguro comenzaría el interrogatorio. Le conté de la comida con Keitaro, y le dije que Rei estaba ahí, y me pidió hablar con ella. Mientras ellas hablaban fui a la cocina por algo de comer, y sorprendí a un par de tortolitos en pleno beso e ignoración de película. Hice un esfuerzo máximo por no reír y pasé lo más rápido que pude. Seguro que si hubiera habido luz, podría haber visto sus caras rojas como el tomate. Preparé unos sándwiches y volví a mi cuarto sin siquiera voltear a ver a Ami y a Taiki para no hacer la cosa peor. Rei ya había terminado de hablar con mi madre y estaba poniéndose uno de mis pijamas. Las dos nos sentamos en la cama a comer, y cuando terminamos nos preparamos para dormir. Nos metimos en la cama y nos quedamos un rato en silencio, mirando al techo.

-Sólo sonríele cuando lo veas, de esas sonrisas que te llegan hasta los ojos y no hagas nada más, cualquier otra cosa sería notoria e idiota.- me giré para verla, ella seguía mirando al techo…pero tenía razón. Así que no respondí, dejé que tuviera su momento en el que ambas hacíamos como que lo anterior no había sido dicho nunca y encendí la televisión. Grey´s Anathomy estaba pasando, y ambas nos miramos un segundo. Éramos completamente las versiones filosóficas de Meredith y Christina…y dado que yo era la blanda, creo que Rei era Christina.

Me despertó Rei con una toalla en la cabeza y recién salida del baño. Me olvidé por completo de poner el despertador, qué tonta… me levanté con pereza y le tiré una almohada a Rei, que terminaba de secarse.

-¡Odio bañarme después de que alguien se bañó ya! ¡Odio los baños mojados, lo sabes!- le grité con la boca seca y empastada de recién despertar, y me fui a la ducha con mi enojo. El agua mejoró mi humor, y es que realmente odiaba cuando las cosas no iban a tiempo y como siempre, y eso era lo que me ponía de malas. Odiaba que no me hubiera despertado como siempre, a buena hora, para hacer todo mi ritual matutino...y bueno, Rei no tenía la culpa de eso. Y generalmente, cuando las cosas iban a buen tiempo, yo era alguien que tenía buena pinta por las mañanas, y no me ponía en plan Shrek.

Cuando salí del baño, Ami ya estaba despierta. Rei notó que el enojo se me había pasado y nos fuimos a la cocina a desayunar. Era un poco tarde, así que a Ami le empacamos su desayuno para llevar, y salimos hacia la universidad.

Rei se quejó todo el camino de no tener la moto…que si en la moto llega mucho más rápido, que si la moto no sé qué…y creo que era su forma de alabar su moto y su de hacer valer su desacato al gobernador, así que Ami y yo la escuchamos y cuando terminó sólo cambiamos de tema a Taiki. Al parecer, ayer estaban muy melosos, lo que, hasta donde yo entendía, tenía que estarle dando mucho gusto a Ami, pero ella no quiso entrar en ese tema, y sólo se quedó a nivel de ambiente familiar, adecuado para todas las audiencias. Y lo que sí que no era adecuado para todas las audiencias era lo que pasaba dentro de mi cabeza. En cuanto puse un pie en el campus, toda mi templanza y planeamiento de civilidad se fueron por el caño. Un temblor me atacó el cuerpo entero y una sensación de anticipación me abrumó por completo. Me sacudí antes de seguir caminando, como quitándome todas esas cosquillas del cuerpo, y Rei roló los ojos y no se detuvo a esperarme. Cuando pude caminar de nuevo, con menos nervios, pero no sin ellos, la alcancé; Ami se había quedado a medio camino entre las dos.

-Haces una clase perfectamente buena, todo un infierno para mí.- se quejó Rei.

-Pues ahórrate toda la parte infernal. Darien es un excelente profesor, y eso es muy independiente de lo demás. Puedes tener todas las pesadillas que quieras al respecto fuera de clases, no entiendo qué tiene que ver nuestra relación con lo que él enseña.- respondí mientras comenzaba a caminar más rápido, tenía muchas ganas de llegar ya.

-Pues que siento que si disfruto su clase, me pongo de su lado, me cae bien, y eso es como aceptar toda esta tontería.-

-Imagínatelo como dos personas diferentes.- me quitó Ami las palabras de la boca.

-Pero no es dos personas diferentes.- siguió Rei.

-No digo que lo sea, sólo digo que son dos facetas diferentes, y el hecho de que sea buen profesor no tiene que ver con lo otro.- aclaró Ami.

-No entiendo cómo tú, siendo tan racional y prudente puedes estar apoyando esto.- negó Rei con la cabeza.

-Rei, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas sin ver a Zafiro? Deja de ser bipolar y de arruinar el día desde primera hora, y ten este mismo diálogo contigo misma, en silencio.- me puse en tono sarcástico. Ella abrió la boca como para responder, pero no la dejé.- Hoy verás a Zafiro, y seguro que te mejora el humor, mientras tanto, déjame disfrutar de mis nervios, ¿sí?- Ami rió por mi comentario, pero lo dejó enseguida viendo la mirada de Rei al respecto.- Y te recuerdo que no puedes hablar mal de Darien en una semana, así que tu conteo tendrá que empezar mañana, porque esto te da por perdido el día de hoy.- como respuesta, me gané ver la lengua de Rei, ¡yupi!

Pasamos por el café en la cafetería de la universidad, pero yo ya estaba incluso de malas por alargar la llegada al salón. No quería llegar tarde, pero tampoco iba a llegar sola, dejando a mis amigas en la cafetería…era nada amable y sospechoso; así que traté de serenarme y de canalizar mis ansias hacia mi pie, que golpeaba el piso a velocidades ultrasónicas… ¿Cómo podía alguien tardar tan absurdamente tanto en hacer un café?

Por fin, con cafés en mano, nos dirigimos al salón, y todos los Kamis saben que lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era cafeína en mi organismo, pero igualmente me lo tomé como desesperada, aunque me quemara la lengua.

Eran 5 para la hora, ya estaba aquí…me calmé un momento…Darien aparecería en cualquier momento, y eso era todo, tranquila, Serena… Respiré, y parecí volver a modo normal. Ya estaba, no hubo impuntualidades, ni percances… Escuchaba a medias lo que decían las chicas, y saludé a Lita cuando llegó, mientras Rei le reclamaba todo el fin de semana que se había perdido, y justo cuando la marciana pretendía "ponerla al día" y decirle sobre mi muy feliz noche del viernes, se calló de repente, y yo me giré a ver por qué, y ahí venía él… Igual que siempre, pero no por eso menos excelso, con su cabello movido por el aire y con su perfecto andar…llevaba una carpeta en la mano, y una sonrisa en los labios. Intenté inútilmente voltear hacia mis amigas en lo que él llegaba…pero no, no pude despegar la vista de él, hasta que pasó frente a nosotras.

-Buenos días, chicas.- nos dijo a todas, haciéndome un guiño con el ojo, al que respondí con una sonrisa. No se detuvo, entró al salón con el mismo paso que traía, y proseguimos a entrar tras él. Estaba feliz por verlo, estaba como en una nube perfecta; ya no estaba nerviosa, sólo feliz, y con ganas de que toda esta gente no existiera para poderlo besar sin tregua.

Todos nos sentamos y nos pusimos listos para empezar la clase. Darien acomodaba sus hojas para comenzar, y justo cuando levantó la vista y comenzó a hablar, el inferno se desató. Traté de sacudirme la cabeza y poner atención, pero cada segundo que pasaba empeoraba todo. La mente se me llenaba de flashes X-rated que no querían salir de ahí… Ver a Darien de pie ahí, hablar y moverse, sólo me llevaba a pensarlo desnudo, a verlo en las mismas posiciones que adoptaba, pero sacado de contexto, comparado con iguales posiciones en el ambiente non-sancto del viernes por la noche-sábado por la mañana.

Cada segundo que pasaba era una tortura, no podía dejarlo de recordar desnudo y sudado…cada vez que hablaba, recordaba sus susurros en tono lascivo en mi oído, y no podía pensar en nada más allá. La gente tomaba notas y Darien sonreía mientras hablaba, pero para mí, era como estar en una habitación demasiado caliente, con imágenes demasiado sugerentes, de la que quería salir corriendo… Cada vez que me miraba, la cosa se empeoraba multiplicativamente, y no sabía ni qué cara poner para no parecer una idiota… ojalá que no me preguntara nada, porque lo único que podría salir de mi boca sería un gemido largo y tenso como cada uno de mis músculos.

Yo pensaba que tenía bajo control ya la situación de estar con él en clase, pero después del viernes, no había nada más lejos de la realidad. Ahora no podía más que retorcer mis entrañas y desear con todas mis fuerzas que el reloj se moviera más rápido para salir de ahí…después de haberlo visto desnudo y en todo su esplendor, eso lo abarcaba todo, no podía separar en mi mente al profesor del amante, y yo creía que si eso no había sido un problema hasta ahora, no lo sería más…pero, como siempre, ¡algún ente superior se empeña en probar que nunca, NUNCA, tengo la razón!

Cuando faltaban diez minutos para el final de la clase, no tenía ni idea de qué había hablado, y me sentía de lo más estúpida…una cosa es no poder concentrarse en clase por pensar en un chico, pero otra cosa es que esa clase sea tu clase favorita, tu casi especialidad, y que no te puedas concentrar porque el chico que te gusta es el profesor, y sabes de MUY buena fuente, que si algo supera su magnífico desempeño como profesor, es su increíble fuerza sexual, acompañada de su perfecto y miembro erecto… No, oh, no…claro, pensar en eso sólo me trajo de regreso a la mente su miembro entre mis manos, sus gruñidos y gemidos… Opté por bajar la vista a mi libreta y abstraerme en mis pensamientos para calmarme, pero nada funcionaba, y para colmo, sentí que alguien me picaba en el hombro, y cuando me giré, Rei me miraba con una ceja alzada, perfectamente al tanto de lo que me estaba pasando. Le respondí con un gesto arrogante con las cejas en plan, "sí, ¿y?", y justo cuando me giré escuché a Darien decir mi nombre. ¡Mierda! Me giré de nuevo, segura de no haber escuchado su pregunta.

-Seguro que Rei y tú nos quieren iluminar con sus comentarios…- nos dijo en realidad como en broma. Yo sentí mi cara arder, me puse muy, muy roja, y no hallaba qué decir que pudiera medio relacionarse con la clase, de la cual no sabía nada, y que se alejara lo más posible de "Rei estaba dándose la razón sobre que el acostarte con tu profesor no es la mejor idea para concentrarte en clase", cuando precisamente Rei me salvó.

-Le decía a Serena que me parece que Bataille, en su libro "El Erotismo", hace un clara alusión al Súper-Hombre de Nietzsche al hablar de la transformación de los valores que llegarían a tener parte en el Hombre si éste pudiera enfrentarse a temas como el Erotismo y la Muerte, y eso claramente tiene que ver con el rechazo al mundo cristiano que Nietzsche comprende como podrido y muerto, que Usted recién mencionaba.- cuando ella terminó de hablar, fue como una de esas escenas de cine en la que alguien espera un golpe que nunca llega… Levanté la vista, Darien me seguía mirando como esperando que yo dijera algo, y juro por el Kami que la adrenalina me hizo actuar, pues no hay otra forma de que hubiera salido de mi sonrojo y hubiera hablado claramente...sobre erotismo, en medio de media clase, con Darien, después de un día como el viernes y de una pesadilla como la de hoy.

-En efecto, si el erotismo para Bataille es la afirmación de la vida hasta en la muerte, verlo de frente sólo puede significar ver y tomar la vida, y eso nos lleva a cuestionarnos la sanidad o pertinencia de una sociedad que rechaza al erotismo, y por consiguiente, se emplaza en la muerte debido a sus bases judeocristianas, como apunta en todo momento Nietzsche.- dije con un aplomo que no sé de dónde saqué, y Darien se quedó viéndome un momento, como dudando de que de eso hablara antes con Rei, pero finalmente asintió complacido, y con una sonrisa continuó. Sin el comentario de Rei, en realidad, no habría sabido qué decir.

-Como bien apuntaron Serena y Rei, y como apunta Nietzsche con un tono mucho más altisonante en "El Anticristo" cuando dice que…- cuando se giró y volvió a hablar, por fin pude soltar todo el aire que tenía acumulado en mis pulmones y actuar en consecuencia a lo que había pasado, así que como era lógico y normal, llevé mi mano a mi espalda, y le di a Rei una muy linda mirada de mi dedo medio. Ami rió por lo bajo, y justo en ese momento Darien se giró a verla, lo que causó que por los nervios comenzara a reír más, intentando frenar la risa, lo cual todos sabemos que sólo la potencia, pero antes de que otro incidente pudiera desencadenarse, la clase llegó a su fin y todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas mientras Darien subía un poco la voz para que la tarea se escuchara por encima del movimiento de todos. Yo, salí corriendo en cuanto pude, seguida de cerca por Ami y Rei, y cuando estuvimos afuera, estallamos en carcajadas las tres. A los pocos segundos Lita se nos unió, sin entender del todo el por qué de la risa.

Fue una clase rarísima en todos los sentidos. Nunca la gente se apresura tanto para salir, nunca nos comportamos como niñas, nunca los profesores actúan como maestros de secundaria…pero en fin…aunque me negaba a aceptar la culpa, creo que en parte sí que era mía, y esperaba que esto pasara lo más pronto posible…al menos al final el infierno lujurioso se calmó y…

-Serena, ¿puedes venir conmigo a la oficina por favor?- me dijo Darien cuando salió del salón…ni siquiera había notado que había salido y yo aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos por la risa. Recuperé la compostura tanto como me fue posible y me despedí de las chicas. Los demás pusieron cara de que me iba a tocar algún tipo de regaño, pero ellos no sabían nada de lo que pasaba… Por un momento me sentí como una estúpida; si estaba saliendo con mi profesor, no podía empezar justo en este momento a comportarme como una niña de catorce años…pero me concedí también un momento, es decir, estas cosas no me pasan todos los días, y no todos los días sales con un profesor y tienes que adaptarte a ello, y entonces sonreí internamente…quizá mi cordura, la poca que tenía, volvía poco a poco.

Caminé junto a Darien hasta su oficina sin decir nada, sólo nos mirábamos furtivamente de vez en vez, y aunque no nos sonreímos realmente ni nada así, me quedó claro que no era un regaño lo que iba a recibir, ni nada similar.

Cuando llegamos a su oficina, nada más cerrar la puerta, se acercó a mí y me besó. Al principio lento, y luego cada vez más apasionadamente. Yo crucé las manos tras su cuello y respondí al beso…se sentía tan bien…lo había echado mucho menos. Su olor me enloquecía, y la temperatura subía peligrosamente a una velocidad difícil de comprender… En un arranque, mordí su labio inferior, y él gruñó en mi oído, lo que causó que ambos riéramos y rompiéramos el beso. Caminó unos pasos sin separarse de mí, hasta que sentí el escritorio en mi trasero, y ahí nos detuvimos unos segundos, sólo mirándonos y sonriéndonos.

-¿Así que hablabas con Rei sobre Bataille?- me preguntó con algo de sarcasmo, y yo sólo asentí sonriendo.- No piensas que me creí esa, ¿verdad?- no, creo que en realidad nunca lo creí…si algo no subestimaba en absoluto eran las dotes docentes de Darien.- Señorita, ¿cree usted que trata con un novato?- siguió, y yo sólo alcancé a morderme el labio.

-Lo siento…- murmuré.- En verdad que lo siento, pero es que…- intenté comenzar a decir algo, lo que sea, pero me interrumpió con otro beso.

-Lo sé, fue extraño para mí también…y la verdad es que me pasé de malo…- y me sentí tan liberada de no tener que decir yo todo lo que me pasó por la cabeza y el cuerpo durante su clase, y sólo atiné a besarlo nuevamente. El beso nuevamente comenzó a salírsenos de las manos, sus labios bajaban por mi cuello, y sus manos comenzaban a sacar mi blusa del pantalón, cuando de repente se detuvo. Me dio un beso casto en los labios y negó con la cabeza.

-Casi olvido por completo en dónde es que estamos.- pareció contrariado, y yo bajó la vista…coño, estábamos en su oficina, en la universidad…me sentí abrumada por un momento, pero él volvió a hablar con un tono muy diferente.- Eres muy peligrosa, Pandora…no debo de olvidarlo ni por un segundo.- rió, y yo sonreí, y los nervios volvieron. Me separé del escritorio en donde estaba recargada, y por fin toda esa incomodidad que esperaba que llegara, llegó. Comencé a ver hacia todos lados, a buscar qué decir sin encontrarlo, y Darien lo notó, y fue él quien actuó. Me jaló del brazo, acercándome a sí, y me abrazó por un momento…fue raro…fue un gesto, no sé…un cercanía que no… -Tengo que reponer una clase ahora.- miré el reloj…joder, yo también tenía clase con Andrew…-Y hoy tendré juntas hasta tarde…- ambos hicimos una mueca, y enseguida reímos mirándonos sin separar las miradas.- ¿Puedo apartarte para mañana?- hice como que lo pensaba, pero enseguida respondí.

-No esperaba nada menos del sistema de planeación alemán.- sonreí…por fin estaría un rato con él y no 5 minutos, ni llamadas por teléfono...qué dramas…como si no lo hubiera visto en un mes.

-¿Seguro entonces? No juntas ni urgencias.- reímos.

-Seguro.- repetí, mirándolo como idiota. Se arregló un poco el cabello y la camisa, y yo al mirarlo hice lo mismo. Cuando consideramos que ambos estábamos presentables, nos acercamos a la puerta.

-¿Mañana a las cinco en mi casa?- yo asentí, y él se acercó a darme un beso muy por encima, que sólo me dejó deseando más, y antes de abrir la puerta, se acercó a mi oído.- Casi no puedo esperar.- dijo, para enseguida abrir la puerta y dejarme sin posibilidad alguna de reacción. Como pude, mantuve la compostura y salí caminando junto con él, hasta que cada quién tuvo que tomar su camino, ante lo cual sólo me guiñó un ojo, y yo sólo atiné a casi suspirar, y recargarme de la baranda para recuperar el control de mis gelatinosas piernas.

Camino a la clase de Andrew vi a Rei y a Zafiro en una banca, bastante amorosos, y pensé en molestarlos, pero mi "consciencia" me recordó la reunión del domingo con el gobernador, y opté por continuar mi camino, con mi sonrisa de imbécil. Fuera del salón me encontré con Ami, Mina y Lita, que esperaban la clase de Andrew con unas bebidas calientes en la mano.

-Me cuentan que te tocó "castigo" en la oficina del profesor.- se rió Mina, y yo me senté a su lado y le respondí en tono descarado.

-Sí, no sabes…horrible, me puso contra el escritorio y mostró qué les pasa a las niñas malas.- Ami casi escupe su café de la risa, y todas teníamos muy claro que mi respuesta era de todo menos cierta.

-¿Estás mejor, Master?- afirmó más bien Ami.

-Yo siempre estoy mejor, Padawan.- bromeé mientras todas nos poníamos con pesar de pie, pues Andrew ya entraba al salón de clases, y solamente Lita iba felizmente tras él, babeando como siempre.

Las clases transcurrieron tranquilamente. Antes de irme pasé a ver a Setsuna, quien, para no variar, tenía mucho trabajo para mí, así que me quedé a trabajar, pensando en dejar todo lo que tenía que hacer para el día siguiente, y así no arrancarme el cabello esperando ver a Darien.

Cuando salí de la oficina de Setsuna, fue porque ella fue quien ya se iba y era ya de noche. Se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa y yo naturalmente acepté. No me había dado cuenta qué tan cansada estaba hasta que me senté en el sillón y no pude moverme por más que lo intentaba. Ami no estaba cuando llegué, y con mis nulas fuerzas no podía ni pensar en ponerme a cocinar, ni similares, así que me puse a ver Friends en la tele. Cuando estaba en el punto más álgido de mi flojera, llegaron Ami y Taiki del cine. Me encantaba ver que parecía que las cosas iban bien a pesar de los reclamos de Ami, Taiki siempre me ha caído muy bien, y me gusta cómo es con Ami.

Después de los respectivos saludos, Ami propuso hacer la cena, a lo que yo asentí encantada, y como no quería dejar que Taiki ayudara, él se sentó conmigo en el sillón.

-¿Qué tal la película? ¿Cuál vieron?- comencé a charlar.

-Anonymus, es sobre la posibilidad de que Shakespeare haya sido siempre un fraude.- respondió mientras sacaba el control de la tele de bajo su trasero. Yo reí un segundo, pero enseguida regresé al momento.

-Sí, ya había escuchado esa teoría… ¿Y la película está bien?-

-Sí, la verdad que sí, no genial, pero muy disfrutable.- me sonrió.

-Oye, Taiki, no me olvido de la cena/comida/lo que sea que te debo por ayudarme ese día, ¿eh? No pienses que me he desentendido.- él sólo negó con la cabeza.

-No, no, para nada, ya te dije, cada quien aporta lo que puede.-

-Y yo puedo aportar una cena un día de estos.- ambos reímos y él terminó asintiendo.

-Si eso te hace feliz…-

-Si eso me hace feliz, hace feliz a Ami, y eso te hace feliz a ti, ¿verdad? ¡Qué inteligente!- reímos de nuevo, y él comenzó a sonrojarse, así que cambié el tema, porque, aunque incomodar a gente es una actividad que disfruto, no quería hacerlo con el novio nuevo de Ami.- Oye, y cuéntame, ¿cómo está Seiya? ¿Cuándo viene?-

-Está muy bien, parece que las cosas van saliendo cada vez mejor, y si todo sigue así, probablemente regrese en un par de meses.- yo aplaudí emocionada, tenía muchas ganas de tener a Seiya de nuevo con nosotros.- Tengo ganas de que regrese, pero no de vivir con él de nuevo.- ambos reímos. Seiya era el opuesto total de Taiki, desordenado, torpe, descuidado…un músico a fin de cuentas.

En poco tiempo Ami llegó con unas cosas tipo Rolls, con queso y salsa de Pizza dentro, lo comí muy agradecida, y con muy pocos modales pues me moría de hambre, y le supliqué después a Ami que me ayudara a levantar para irme a la cama. Ella me jaló de los brazos hasta que mis piernas por fin reaccionaron, y me fui a mi cuarto casi a rastras.

A la mañana siguiente no olvidé poner el despertador, por lo que a primera hora estaba ya despierta. Sin abrir los ojos del todo me fui al baño, y justo a la entrada, choqué con Taiki que salía. Por un momento me destanteé y no entendí qué pasaba, ¿era acaso que aún era de noche el día anterior? Pero Taiki se puso tan rojo y tartamudeó tanto, tratando de decir cualquier cosa, que ayudó a mi cerebro mañanero a reaccionar…se había quedado a dormir…uhhh…

Él desapareció enseguida en la entrada del cuarto de Ami, mientras yo me inclinaba para ver la puerta, y terminé por encogerme de hombros y entrar al baño.

Unos minutos después, me encontraba desnuda en frente de mi ropero con una incógnita que no era nueva en lo absoluto. ¿Qué ropa interior ponerme? Hoy veré a Darien, y seguro que pasaría lo que tenía que pasar, pero no quería caer en la cuestión de llevar un súper conjunto y que quedara como algo muy planeado, pero tampoco iba a llevar los calzones domingueros de abuelita, pero quizá también no pasaba nada y entonces simplemente sería una chica, con ropa interior muy reflexionada, linda, pero casual, que no llegó a nada… ¿Alguien conoce el chiste de las dos posibilidades? Hay dos posibilidades, que tengamos sexo o que no tengamos sexo, si tenemos sexo no hay problema, pero si tenemos sexo hay dos posibilidades, que se fije en mi ropa interior o que no se fije, si no se fija, no hay problema, pero si se fija…. ¡Ahhhh! Pensemos por un momento…lo mejor, sería repetir el plan del domingo. Ya está. Repetiría la cuestión de los bóxers ajustados, esta vez en versión blanco con Cebras estampadas, y con un sujetador negro, que le hacía juego muy bien. Y no me malinterpreten, no es que de forma inconsciente me ponga estas trabas para sabotearme por el miedo de no llevar esto bien o de resultar lastimada….pero sí, es eso más que nada…o quizá hay dos posibilidades…

Terminé de vestirme y me fui a la cocina a hacer como que estaba concentrada en cocinar para cuando Ami entrara…de esta sí que no se iba a salvar…ñaca, ñaca… Como esperaba, en efecto, Ami llegó a los 10 minutos y fingió sentarse como si nada pasara… Le puse en frente un plato con pan francés, y me senté igualmente frente a ella. No habíamos cruzado ni una palabra; ella hacía como que estaba muy entretenida cortando su tostada, y yo sólo me crucé de brazos mirándola fijamente, a lo que ella escapaba muy bien mirando a su plato.

-¡Ya! Deja de hacer eso.- se desesperó, soltando de golpe su tenedor.

-¿Hacer qué? ¿Acaso tienes algo que compartir con la clase, Padawan?- dije en tono formal y como si nada.

-Me vas a hacer decirlo, ¿verdad?- me miró como niña pequeña.

-¿El qué? Yo sólo quiero saber si tú tienes algo que quieras compartir. Yo, por ejemplo, te podría compartir que hoy, cuando iba a ducharme, me topé con un hombre saliendo del baño…lo cual no es que sea poco común, pero esta vez el individuo no me pertenecía a mí…-

-Ok. Taiki se quedó a dormir, y yo pensé que no habría problema, porque hasta donde yo sabía, yo vivía con la señorita libertad, y no con una monja ni con la Gestapo.- terminó mirando de nuevo a su plato, toda enfurruñada.

-¡Wo! Tranquila, Padawan, yo sólo quería saber cómo te había ido, pero prometo no volver a tomarte por sorpresa siendo como siempre he sido desde hace cinco años…- dije con sarcasmo y me levanté de la mesa para poner mi plato en el fregadero.- Te toca lavar los trastes, yo hice el desayuno.- terminé mientras salía de la cocina.

-Serena…- me detuvo la voz de Ami y me giré.- Lo siento…yo…sólo no estoy de humor para contar cada cosa que me pasa y…- volvió a bajar la vista.

-Si me da igual, yo sólo quería saber cómo estabas… La próxima vez que no quieras hablar, me dices, "Serena, no quiero hablar"… y generalmente, eso significa que no quieres hablar, y yo generalmente actúo en consecuencia.- y seguí mi camino hacia la habitación. Bueno, sé que no respondí de la mejor forma, pero que lo considere el pago a sus formas…

Cogí mi abrigo y mi bolso y salí al supermercado. Se me pegaron un par de artículos de más, pero es que nunca había visto una sandía en forma de corazón…y ni siquiera me gusta tanto la sandía, pero es invierno, en un país en el que casi nada es sembrable, y uno se encuentra sandías con formas de corazón, cosa que además sólo puede pasar aquí…hay que comprarla, y luego se la embutes a tus amigos…

Llegué a casa, tuve que subir y bajar dos veces para por fin llegar con todo arriba, pero lo logré, no como el arreglo del ascensor, acomodé todo en la cocina, puse una carga de ropa en la lavadora y me puse a hacer tareas en la mesa del comedor. Me metí en un bucle, de esos que agarro casi nunca, y cuando salí de mi concentración fue porque por fin terminé el libro, lo que quería decir que ya podía ponerme a escribir el capítulo siguiente, pero más que eso, lo que quería decir que ya podía darme una pausa y comer algo. Me preparé un arroz con verduras y me puse a ver las noticias, terminé, lavé mi plato, saqué la ropa de la lavadora, y volví emocionada a la mesa del comedor a empezar mi escrito. Ami llegó al poco rato, venía de la biblioteca por lo que se apreciaba, me saludó y se hizo algo de comer, me ofreció, pero le dije, como era cierto, que ya había comido.

Cuando volví a ver la hora, eran las cuatro y diez de la tarde. Enseguida, guardé mi documento, guardé mis cosas y me puse a darme una repasada. Me lavé los dientes, me puse perfume, me volví a delinear los ojos y me rehíce el moño bajo que tenía hecho en el pelo. Regresé a la cocina a poner los platos en su lugar luego de que estuvieran en el escurridor un rato, y tendí rápidamente la ropa para que se secara.

Como pocas veces, el tiempo me cuadró perfecto, y estaba totalmente a tiempo para irme caminando a casa de Darien…me moría de ganas…sabía que acabaría apretando el paso y llegando unos minutos antes, y no quería, pero sí quería… Salí al recibidor a ponerme me abrigo, pero el que quería no estaba ahí, así que regresé a mi cuarto por él, y pensé de repente que quizá y sólo quizá podría quedarme a dormir, y mañana tenía que ir a la universidad… Saqué de mi cajón una blusa y otros bóxers, los metí en mi bolso, y nuevamente me dirigía a la puerta, y me estaba cruzando el bolso, pensando en el mismo rollo de las dos posibilidades con respecto a llevar una muda de ropa, cuando escuché la voz de Ami.

-Serena…siento lo de la mañana, sí que quiero contarte, es que me frustré porque…- me giré y la miré con una ceja alzada…no es que siguiera enojada como tal, ni nada así, pero ella no quería contar en su momento, y yo no quería escuchar ahora…ya tendría que ser en otro momento.

-Ahora no puedo escucharte, Ami, ya será luego.- le dije mientras me ponía los guantes, y ella me miró mal.

-Ya…es sólo que tú antes me preguntaste y…- la voz de corderito degollado.

-Sí, Ami, quiero saber, pero tú no querías hablar hace rato, lo cual es muy entendible, y no entiendo por qué vienes a contármelo ahora, cuando ves que estoy por salir…así que no, no puedo oírte ahora, y la verdad es que tampoco me apetece, porque me voy a pasar la tarde con Darien y quiero pasarlo bien… A menos que sea un asunto de vida o muerte, me voy ya.- bajó la cabeza y yo maldije para mis adentros; había sido muy dura, y además ya no iba precisamente a tiempo.- Ami, lo siento, no te lo quería decir así, trata de entender las palabras que dije, pero con otro tono.- me sonrió.

-Tienes razón, también fue mi culpa por hablarte así en la mañana.- yo asentí.

-Estamos a mano… ¿Hablamos de esto después?- ella asintió y por fin logré salir de mi casa.

Llegué a casa de Darien razonablemente a tiempo, toqué el timbre y me abrió el portal. Subí, y justo antes de que tocara a su puerta, abrió. Enseguida abrió la puerta, me recibió con un enorme y fogoso beso que nos hizo casi tropezar y que acabó, sin así quererlo, con los dos riendo y Darien sosteniéndonos a ambos, con unos de sus brazos apoyados en la pared. Recuperamos la compostura, me ayudó a quitarme el abrigo, yo me quité los zapatos, y me jaló hacia él de nuevo, pero sin besarme.

-Hola Pandora, ¿cómo has estado?- sonrió mientras nos bamboleábamos como niños pequeños.

-Muy bien, ¿y tú?-

-No me quejo…- sonreímos.- ¿Te puedo invitar a sentarte en la sala y algo de tomar?- siguió con tono extra formal.

-Puedes.- asentí, y sin separarnos nos dirigimos al sofá, en el cuál no nos sentamos, al cual, más bien, caímos.

-¿Qué quieres tomar? Yo estaba tomando vino, pero tengo desde agua hasta Whisky…-

-Vino está bien.- se levantó y fue por una copa para servirme de la botella que estaba en la mesita, me la dio y alargó el brazo por la suya también, y brindamos.- ¿Qué hacías?-

-Estaba calificando y terminé antes de lo que esperaba, entonces me puse a leer un poco.- su libro estaba igualmente en la mesita. Cogió el control del estéreo y des-pausó lo que estuviera escuchando antes de que yo llegara… Wagner… Increíble… Le bajó un poco el volumen y lo dejó a uno muy agradable. Yo sólo lo miraba y sonreía. Estaba aún un poco tensa y nerviosa, como esperando que la velada se asentara.

-No me has contado qué tal tu domingo, ¿salió todo bien?- me preguntó mientras se acomodaba de lado en el sofá para verme de frente, a lo que yo hice lo mismo.

-Sí, bueno, más o menos, para mí bien, para Rei no tanto, pero contamos esta batalla entre las menos sangrientas.- rió al escucharme, pero negó con la cabeza en señal de no entender.- Lo que pasa es que el padre de Rei es un tipo extra conservador y muy, muy estricto, que piensa que quiere lo mejor para su hija, pero su idea de lo mejor no es la misma que la de Rei, y eso genera un ambiente muy tenso y de control que Rei no soporta. Mi familia conoce a la suya desde hace mucho, y puedo decir que nos tenemos cierto aprecio, entonces Rei me pidió que la acompañara a comer para que la cosa se mantuviera en los límites de la civilidad, porque soy la única amiga suya que él acepta y que no le tiene miedo.- Darien asintió lentamente como cuadrando todo.

-Según recuerdo, ella es de Osaka también, ¿no?- yo asentí.- ¿Entonces por qué come una vez con su padre aquí en vez de verlo en casa?-

-Porque a ella no le gusta ir a Osaka, y cuando su padre piensa que ha estado demasiado sin ir, hace un hueco en su apretada agenda para venir a comer con ella aquí o aprovecha algún viaje.- él volvió a asentir, como sintiéndolo por Rei.

-Qué complicado, supongo que sus negocios le quitan el tiempo para conocer a su hija y juzga sólo lo que ve cada nunca.-

-No es empresario, el padre de Rei es el gobernador de Osaka.- Darien, que estaba tomando de su copa, casi se atraganta al oír eso.

-¿El gobernador de Osaka? Pero yo pensaba que los políticos y sus familias aquí en Japón eran como…- y se interrumpió a sí mismo al conectar todo lo que le acababa de contar.

-Sí, y así son, y es ahí donde Rei no encaja, y donde todo se complica.-

-Nunca me hubiera imaginado que Rei fuese hija de un político de ese nivel.-

-Es que ella se ocupa muy bien de ocultarlo.- reímos.- ¿Y tu domingo? ¿Fue mejor que el mío?-

-Creo que sí, por lo menos más relajado…-

-¿Qué hiciste?- bajó la mirada un momento, y volvió a mirarme, y yo me sentí arder por dentro.

-Prefiero no revelar datos confidenciales.- susurró muy cerca de mí, y mis entrañas rozaron el punto de ebullición.

-Pero yo no le voy a decir a nadie.- le susurré igualmente.

-Vale, pero recuerda que soy un académico de alto rango, un intelectual, y que eso necesita a veces actividades un poco idiotas para que uno no se vuelva loco.- habló en tono académico y yo reí.- Ok, vinieron Andrew y Nicholas y jugamos Mario Kart.- y estallé en carcajadas, ya lo imagina ahí, sentado en el suelo con los otros dos, alardeando cada uno de ser el mejor.

-Vale, está muy bien.- dije cuando pude por fin calmarme.- Es lo que hace mi hermano cuando necesita relajarse.- y volví a reírme, y me hizo muy bien, me relajé, me sentí como dos personas pasándosela bien juntos, y él rió también, y cuando comenzamos a dejar de reír, ambos nos acercamos y nos besamos. Fue un beso fogoso y con alguna mordida, que sabía deliciosamente a vino, que agitó nuestras respiraciones, pero que curiosamente no fue más allá. Tampoco fue corto, simplemente nos besábamos, él con sus manos en mi rostro, y yo acariciando su cabello. Después de un rato nos separamos, y él se acercó a mí nuevamente a dar una mordida a mi oído; me dieron cosquillas y me ericé toda. Volvió a mis labios, y empezamos una sesión de besos cortos.

-¿Tienes algún plan?- me preguntó entre besos.

-Ninguno.- terminó los besos y me miró.

-¿Te gustaría ir al parque a pasear a Fritz y pasar a comprar algo de cenar?- asentí, me encantaba el plan…pero, ¿y Fritz? No lo había visto desde que llegué.

-¿Dónde está Fritz?- pregunté… un perro tan grande no debería ser tan fácil de perder de vista.

-En el cuarto de lavado, le gusta el calor de la lavadora.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros como sin entender.- ¡Fritz!- llamó, y a los pocos segundos apareció el susodicho y se acercó a nosotros. Yo lo acaricié un momento, y Darien se puso de pie y volvió con una correa y una bolsa de plástico, me tendió la mano y me jaló para levantarme, y cuando estuve de pie nos besamos de nuevo. Esta vez, la cosa sí que estaba yendo más allá, y justo cuando juntos dimos un paso hacia atrás, buscando caer en el sofá, Fritz ladró. Ambos reímos y Darien roló los ojos como dramatizando.- ¿Lo haces a propósito?- le dijo al perro, que volvió a ladrar reclamando, pues ya había visto la correa y la bolsa.- Sí, sí…vamos.-

Nos pusimos los abrigos y los zapatos y salimos con Fritz, que iba sin correa, a lo que Darien comentó que estaba bien entrenado, y que llevaba la correa sólo por cualquier cosa.

Llegamos hasta el parque y ahí nos quedamos un rato, cansando a Fritz según Darien. Encontramos algunas ramas que le tirábamos y él corría sin parar, mientras nosotros nos quedamos sentados en una banca. Estábamos sentados muy cerca, pero aún así ambos nos manteníamos a raya; creo que fue la primera vez que nos cayó el veinte de estar en un lugar público y de no poder comportarnos como queríamos, lo cual por un lado era muy frustrante, pero por otro, quitaba también de en medio cuestiones como: ¿le doy la mano? ¿Lo beso a media calle? Etc. Me preguntaba si ahora que esto estaba, supongo, "funcionando", nunca volveríamos a poder hacer nada en público, como besarnos como aquella noche en el bar gay, o esas cosas…

Después de un rato, decidimos que Fritz ya estaba lo suficientemente ejercitado, y nos levantamos para regresar a casa. Pasamos cerca de un restaurante italiano, no tan bueno como el de mi casa, pero un restaurante al fin, y pedimos una pizza y dos pastas para llevar. Al llegar a su casa de nuevo, me pidió que le sirviera agua a Fritz en su plato mientras él ponía la mesa. Debo admitir que fui tramposa, pues también le puse más comida al perro… Volví a la sala y vi que la mesa estaba puesta precisamente en la sala y no en el comedor, y me agradó la idea de comer en el suelo… Ambos nos sentamos, nos servimos más vino, y nos pusimos a comer. Al terminar, Darien se puso de pie un momento para llevar los trastos a la cocina, y volvió con un pequeño chocolate, que hizo "aparecer" de mi oreja, y en cuanto me lo metí a la boca, me jaló para besarme, resultando en una pelea deliciosa por el chocolate, que se disolvió lentamente, y que dio paso a una larga, larga charla.

Me sentía como aquel día en que ambos estábamos haciendo trabajos en el comedor; realmente bien, tranquila y ligera. Me preguntaba mentalmente cómo sería cuando está solo, qué haría por las tardes o antes de dormir, y me era verdaderamente difícil pensar, pues su plática era, como siempre, completamente envolvente. Hablábamos sobre filosofía, y la charla era tranquila, hablábamos sobre la gente de la universidad y reíamos…había un poco de todo. Un par de copas más tarde, reíamos un poco más de lo que hablábamos, y yo lo miraba un poco demasiado fijamente, y cuando ambos lo notábamos, volvíamos a reír… Era tan extraño y a la vez tan sencillo… Quería volver a tenerlo desnudo, a sentirlo entre mis piernas, y sabía que en realidad eso sería simple, sólo tenía que besarlo y nuestros cuerpos harían el resto, pero no me atrevía, sabía que no sería como aquella vez en que terminamos casi desnudos en el suelo, en que todo se dio simplemente, y aunque sabía que la híper-reflexión era el problema, no sabía por qué… Quizá porque esta vez era demasiado evidente que ambos esperábamos el momento, y eso siempre es algo entre embarazoso y torpe, y no por ello menos excitante… porque claro que lo era también…la espera sólo lo hacía más y más tentador y deseable…

-Dime.- pedí de nuevo, y él negó de nuevo.

-¡Qué gracia tiene que sepas de antemano! ¡Espera y verás!- me hice la enfadada.

-Pues yo tampoco te voy a decir.- me hice la digna.

-Tú ya me dijiste que no sabes aún.- ¡coño! ¡Hablé demasiado pronto!

-¡Vale, como quieras! ¡Pero no entiendo por qué tanto misterio, es sólo un disfraz!- seguí con mi drama, pero de repente la pierna se me quedó completamente dormida y tuve que estirarla, pues el cosquilleo me retorcía. Darien se puso de pie y me ayudó a hacer lo mismo. Ambos reíamos, y yo sólo agitaba como un gusano en agonía, hasta que por fin se me quitó la maldita sensación.

-¿Mejor?- me preguntó

-Sí, mucho mejor.- sonreí. Nos quedamos mirando un segundo, y yo estaba tan tremendamente caliente…había tomado justo la cantidad de vino que te hace estar feliz y caliente, pero no mareada, y sólo deseaba que se acercara y me besara hasta perder la consciencia y la ropa. Pero no. Este hombre disfruta de tener al mundo cual presa, cosa que yo aún tenía que memorizar, así que en vez de eso, sí que se acercó, pero cuando estuvo frente a mí, miró el reloj.

-¡Las once de la noche!- fingió alarma.- No, puedo dejar que salgas a esta hora y con este frío, ¿verdad?- yo sólo atiné a sonreír nerviosa para mí misma y a erizarme completa, el show estaba por comenzar.

Muy lentamente se acercó, para besarme de igual forma. Yo me quedé simplemente ahí, sintiendo mi cuerpo reaccionar a su mandato. Comenzó a bajar por mi cuello, trazando un camino desigual con sus labios y su lengua, y yo sólo me dejaba, mientras sentía cómo toda la habitación subía súbitamente de temperatura. Cuando llegó a mi clavícula, no pude evitar gemir, y en ese momento nos miramos a los ojos, y nos fundimos en un apasionado beso, mientras caminábamos, sin separarnos, hasta la habitación. Una vez allí, uno desvestía con prisa al otro, siguiendo la sesión de besos que poco a poco se iban convirtiendo en mordidas, y cuando nos habíamos sacado la camisa y la blusa, Darien se tiró a la cama y me llevó consigo.

Sólo un momento nos miramos antes de volver a los furiosos besos, pero pude ver perfectamente cómo sus ojos se oscurecían y trataban de abarcarme entera. Esta vez no era como la anterior, y si bien no estaba aún ni remotamente en el lugar en el que mi potencial explotaría completo, no pensaba perderme del espectáculo de hombre que tenía frente a mí. Con mis manos comencé a acariciar cada parte disponible de su piel, su pecho, su espalda, su abdomen, hasta llegar al límite de su pantalón. Comencé entonces a morder su cuello, a pasar mi lengua por su clavícula, probado su deliciosa piel, y nunca nada supo tan bien…el olor de su perfume se mezclaba con el suyo propio y con la humedad que comenzaba a cubrirlo, y juro que habría lamido cada pequeña gota… Seguí con mi boca, mientras con mis manos comenzaba a deshacerme de su cinturón y a abrir los botones de su pantalón. Él no se quedó atrás, y en cuanto se deshizo de mi sujetador, tomó mis manos y las sostuvo por encima de mi cabeza, mientras con sus labios tomaba uno de mis pezones y luego el otro, sin dejar de lado el ritmo al que nuestros cuerpos se frotaban justo donde aún estorbaba la ropa.

Esta vez no había desmedida atención como la anterior, había lujuria acumulada y calentura desmedida…era una especie de frustración que tensaba, pero que tendría sin duda una fabuloso desenlace. Soltó una de mis manos, abrió con maestría el botón de mi pantalón, y fue colando su mano por dentro de mi ropa interior, hasta acariciar mi clítoris por un momento, para acabar metiéndolo en mi muy, muy húmeda vagina. Gemí larga y guturalmente sin poder hacer nada al respecto, y, como respuesta, dejó de lamer y morder mi pezón y volvió a la altura de mi rostro para mirarme con expresión triunfal. A ese dedo, sumó otro más y eso sólo enardeció mis gemidos.

-Sí, así…-susurró en mi oído mientras lo lamía, y la urgencia tomó lugar.

Con la mano que dejó libre, regresé a la tarea de abrir su pantalón, pero me detuve un momento para acariciar su miembro aún sobre la ropa. Oh sí, estaba duro, y lo quería dentro de mí. Me zafé por completo de su agarre, abriendo su pantalón y bajándolo hasta dejar su miembro y su precioso trasero al descubierto, y lo primero que hice fue tomarlo firmemente y frotarlo contra mí, haciéndonos gemir a ambos, y acto seguido, deshacernos furiosa y apresuradamente de lo que nos quedaba de ropa.

Una vez desnudos, volvimos a besarnos con desenfreno. Sus dedos volvieron a mi centro, y mis manos tomaron por fin su miembro erecto y perfecto, acariciándolo de arriba abajo. No podía más, lo necesitaba sentir en mí, y lo único que atiné a hacer fue llevar mis manos a su cabello, aferrándome a él, mientras comenzaba de nuevo la tortuosa danza de frotarnos uno contra el otro a un ritmo desquiciado. Sacó entonces sus dedos de mí, alcanzando el cajón del buró para sacar un condón, se lo puso, y, al igual que la vez pasada, se lamió los dedos para después lubricarme aún más, y justo cuando estaba a punto de suplicar, se hundió completo en mí.

Ambos gemimos, era delicioso, al principio lento y profundo, y luego más rápido, casi salía de mí, para volver a enterrarse hasta el fondo. Mis manos vagaban por su trasero y su espalda, aferrándome cada vez más, mientras que él subía mis piernas aún más para penetrarme más profundo, y llevaba su boca nuevamente al píercing de mi pezón. Me aferré aún más a él, estaba tensa y no podía vislumbrar nada más que el orgasmo que amenazaba ya con llegar, y así fue. Mi interior se convulsionaba más allá de mi control, y una muy corta languidez me acometió, y digo corta porque Darien nunca paró, volviéndome a excitar, llevándome nuevamente más allá de la razón, y esta vez ante el total escrutinio de su mirada. Apreté nuevamente su trasero contra mí, logrando avivar sus gemidos, pero él entonces llevó su mano a mi clítoris, y perdí la batalla, dejé ir la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo corta y agudamente, mientras comenzaba a tensarme de nuevo, a punto de perder la razón. Darien volvió sus labios a mi oído, mordiendo y lamiendo.

-Estoy a punto, no sabes cómo me excita oírte gemir.- dijo entrecortadamente, y yo apreté con fuerza mi interior, arrancándole a su vez un gemido, y causando que acelerara tanto sus envestidas como sus caricias con la mano en mi clítoris, regalándole varios gemidos más, hasta que se hundió completamente en mí, profunda y uniformemente, llevándonos a ambos al orgasmo.

Gemí aún después de terminar, y nos quedamos un rato corto así, desplomados, y recuperando el aliento. Nos miramos a los ojos y su sonrisa me dejó aún más sin habla de lo que ya estaba. Nuevamente, al igual que el viernes, salió lentamente de mí, causándonos gemir a ambos, y si dirigió al baño a tirar el condón. Yo me quedé un momento pensando en lo gracioso que es efecto del vino, que borra todo pequeño detalle, para dejarte sólo un gran borrón como recuerdo… Abrí la cama y me metí entre las sábanas, mientras Darien salía del baño, deliciosamente desnudo, y se dirigía a la sala a apagar las luces y cerrar las cortinas, justo como la vez anterior. Sonreí como tonta al notar algo similar a una rutina, al notar algo conocido y por consiguiente confortable de alguna manera…al ver su impresionante dragón.

Volvió, levantó la ropa para ponerla sobre una silla y se metió conmigo en la cama, esta vez sin encender la lámpara de mesa, abrazándome y quedando mi espalda contra su pecho. Me beso tiernamente la sien, mientras terminábamos de relajarnos, y yo me quedé acariciando sus manos bajo mis senos. Me quedé mirando a la nada, en concreto a la silla donde colgaba la ropa, y sonreí de nuevo al notar que mi tontería de la ropa interior no había servido de nada…aunque claramente esa era una de las dos posibilidades desde el principio, y estuve a punto de reír, pero los labios de Darien en mi cuello, y sus manos acariciando mis senos, me interrumpieron, y sólo pude atinar a emitir un largo sonido de placer, y llevar mi mano a su cabeza, incitándolo a seguir.

* * *

Desde el lejano Asgard!

Hola, hola a todos y todas!

No sé por dónde empezar a disculparme y explicar, pero empezaré por dar las gracias a todas las personas que me ayudan con este fic/pesadilla….hahaha…. principalmente a Clara, Susy y Marta, pues son mi control de calidad, mis apoyos roleros para visualizar las escenas… y mucho más.

Quiero pedir disculpas también por tardarme tanto, tanto, tanto en actualizar. Sé que no tengo excusa, pero la verdad es que sí tengo…me mudé de continente dos veces, terminé y presenté mi tesis, y estoy por empezar el arduo camino hacia el Doc!... También he de decir, y esto pueden corroborarlo con control de calidad, que nunca he dejado de escribir, sólo que escribo en desorden, y tengo, por ejemplo, el final del fic, pero no tenía este chap, y no lo quería escribir. No voy a botar este fic, sólo que es largo y soy muy quisquillosa en algunas cosas, excepción es este chap, que subo sin releer, y es que sé que si no, no lo voy a subir nunca. Sé que es un chap que dice mucho y no dice nada, pero es un chap de conexión y era necesario. Iba a terminarlo en la escena siguiente al lemon, pero prefería dejarla para el próximo chap, ya que me pareció que era suficiente de este, y que quedaba mejor para después… Prometo que actualizaré pronto… repito que tengo escrito mucho, tengo muchos chaps listos, pero son de más adelante… me falta unir y pulir… y ya saben, esto es como el Table Dance, mientras más reviews, menos tiempo de espera… hahaha

Agradezco a todos los que me escriben y me comentan, todos sus comentarios me dan pistas, y me hacen seguir, y lamento no responder a sus rw´s esta vez, pero preferí subir ya… responderé sin falta la próxima vez….

Bueno, espero que el chap les guste, es muy largo, aunque muy vago, pero espero que con lo largo redima un poco mi tardanza…además de un par de sorpresas que dejé por ahí. Sé también que de emocionante tiene poco, pero después de la tormenta viene la calma, y, quién sabe?... Quizá luego la tormenta de nuevo... ahahaha...

Agradezco de una vez su tiempo, sus comentarios, y su espera.

**Saludos y hasta la próxima!**

_La Reyna Dragón ha hablado!_


End file.
